Do they really exist?
by BlasphemousOrder
Summary: "Do fairies have tails?" Lucy once again finds herself on an adventure that has the fate of millions weighing in the balance and is joined by old and new friends to put another old evil to rest. Desna's Pradesh charaters are very heavily used here. HEA because life is already depressing enough. After the series ends, M for a reason!
1. The Adventure Begins

Hello all! Welcome to my first story ever! I know a lot of people say that but I'm just hoping to lower some expectations here, and it's true, so I don't get hated on. I'd love constructive criticism as well as things you like that I've done!

Please note that I obviously do not own Fairy Tail or its characters I just decided to have my way with them! I'm not sure if their creator Hiro Mashima would enjoy where I took them but it's too late now.

Something important everyone should take note of is that I was inspired to write this after reading some amazing stories from **Desna**. You should check her out if you haven't yet. She was trying to think of who could possibly pair with one of her original characters and voila, this happened. I will try to keep the story Lucy centric but if it takes a hard left, know I will eventually return and hopefully you won't be too disappointed in the mean-time. Given my inspiration I've borrowed, with approval, some original characters from her stories as well as a bit of how she imagines Ishgar outside of Fiore but not completely. If they are Bickslow's family, Boscan royalty, or have anything to do with their backstories, chances are they were created by Desna not me. Though I think I've change a bit of their backstories too…

That said, enjoy!

 **-Chapter 1-**

"We're back!" a voiced called as the guild doors were slammed open. Smiling victorious faces were met by welcoming cheers as recognition lit the eyes of the Fairy Tail mages present.

"Natsu, stop slamming my damn door!" a disgruntled voice called over the loud din of the commencing party. The harsh tone was moderated by the familiar smirk of the newly appointed guild master Laxus Dreyar.

"Laxus, fight me!" was Natsu's only response before he was twitching on the ground, lightning still arcing over his prone form. Laughter rang out across the guild, nothing had changed.

"I see you all managed to make it back in one piece," he asked instead of saying what he actually meant - he was glad they returned back home. "My office now, and grab that sorry excuse of a fairy and bring him with you." The group watched him walk away then turned toward each other slightly concerned.

"You don't think he knows that _that_ happened, do you?" the young curvaceous blonde whispered to a tall raven haired half naked man then added in a side, "Gray, your clothes." The man sighed looking around for where his shirt had escaped to. He really needed to invest in clothes that were more difficult to take off. _'Maybe ask Bickslow…I doubt even I could get out of that get up unconsciously'_ his idol thought paused when his eyes met the pale, shapely legs of his somewhat girlfriend, only to continue with, ' _God it's been too long.'_

"Gray-sama, Juvia has found your shirt," she says shyly clutching his shirt to her chest.

"Hang on to that for me for now. I'll pick it up after we meet with Laxus," he said over his shoulder while walking to catch up with the rest of his team. What sounded cold like the ice maker mage's magic to everyone else had hearts dancing in Juvia's eyes.

"Gray-sama promised to see Juvia later," she whispered to herself then collapsed into a puddle on the floor.

Erza had thrown Natsu's unconscious body over her shoulder while Lucy and Wendy flanked her sides as they walked up the stairs. Both exceeds, Charla and Happy, already waiting on the second floor rail.

-DTRE-

The office was inexplicably silent considering what news Laxus had just dropped on the recently returned team, especially since Natsu was awake for it.

"Can you repeat that please?" Lucy's quite voice broke the astonished silence. "I'm afraid I missed everything past, 'All teams are disbanded including yours.'"

Laxus sighed; he knew this news wasn't going to be easy for this group to understand. They were their own little family within the family that was Fairy Tail. The only group to take it harder was probably The Thunder Legion but he had plans for his home and it needed to be done.

"Look, I'm not saying you guys can't hang-out or team up, but I want people to mix more. Get to know everyone like you already know each other. Learn and grow stronger together from other guild members. That's _my_ Fairy Tail," he stated firmly, eyes locked on Lucy. He knew everything would be fine as long as the groups "heart" understood and agreed. Hell, Mavis may have been the "Fairy Heart" Zeref was obsessed with, but since the day Phantom Lord kidnapped Lucy and the guild rallied to save her…Yeah, if Lucy was sold, everyone else would fall in line. No one in the guild had made a huge fuss yet – well apart for his team but he'd told them before announcing it to the guild as a whole to lessen the impact. It was like everyone silently agreed to hold off until Team Natsu returned to wait for Lucy's reaction.

If all of this went down two years ago, no technically nine, he would have been livid that even as the Guild Master everyone would take more direction from a weak little spoiled princess instead of him. Now he knew better on all counts. That girl had a way of uniting people he was still trying to learn how to do. She had an indomitable fighting spirit, insane amounts of compassion and the biggest heart – she was what Fairy Tail stood for. If she believed in him…

"So, we each go through this trial scenario thing to get ranked. It creates a training plan to help us grow and lists suggestions of available jobs that will help us to do so," Erza summarized for the room nodding her head. She liked the idea even though it meant she would probably be going out alone a lot more like she had before Natsu had dragged Lucy into her life. She'd gotten used to the crazy antics and loved having two women to bath with and talk while at the public bath houses. But, more alone time would give her a chance to get over her failed non-relationship. Wendy and Lucy had both been very supportive but they were just a bit too innocent to act and her wing-women in bars and a night full of drunken mistakes was what she really needed.

"I'd like to try," Lucy paused her brows furrowing slightly as she ordered her thoughts. "I mean, as sad as I was when Fairy Tail was disbanded, I grew a lot in my magic when on my own. I became closer than ever with my spirits and as you all saw on this last mission, I'm much more of an asset now instead of being relegated as bait."

"I think it's a great plan Master Laxus!" Wendy chimed in a bright smile on her lips. "There are still so many members that I hardly know anything about after all this time. I knew so much more about everyone in Cait Shelter." Her smile turned a but rueful when she then added to herself, "even if they weren't real."

"Aye sir!" Happy's exclamation seemed to be what everyone needed to hear as they each started talking to each other with more animation.

"So, we're not here because we destroyed two mountains?" Natsu asked innocently in his relief. Having to separate the team meant a lot less time with ice balls and the monster. He could always grab Lucy for a job just for them now, like it was supposed to be in the beginning.

"You did _what_?!" Laxus said through clenched teeth.

"Great job lava ass. We all agreed not to say anything!" Gray hissed at the fire dragon slayer.

"What was that icicle face?" he responded pressing is forehead against Gray's.

"You'd think their insults would be more original after so many years," Lucy said to no one in particular as she watched her two friends start wrestling in a cloud of dust pressing deeper into her chair. She glanced up to see Laxus quietly seething, eyes calculated and focused on the two men.

"Aye," the blue exceed responded a bit disappointedly.

"You know, to be fair, the monster we were hired to destroy was one of those mountains," Titania started matter-of-factly.

"And it was the monster falling over dead that crushed the other mountain," Lucy added and watched as Laxus' eye twitched.

"So it really wasn't our fault at all!" Wendy concluded. Laxus turned eyes that promised death on each person not currently rolling on the floor.

"You may hit me for my lack of foresight." Erza bowed her head, accepting the Master's ire for their destruction.

-DTRE-

Bickslow eyed Laxus as he left his office and made his way down the stairs toward Mira. Sidling up beside his best friend the seith mage inquired, "Where's team havoc?"

Laxus grabbed his beer and took a long pull then said with a smirk, "In my office probably still twitching in their own puddles of piss. Sorry about the mess Mira." The barmaid beamed brightly and giggled.

"Oh dear."

Bickslow's cackle echoed through the room.

-DTRE-

"Lucy Kick!" the blonde mage shouted with her right foot still high in the air glowing with the remnants of Loke's power. The vulcan she had been fighting sailed through the air smashing through several trees before it collapsed on the ground then disintegrated. Lucy looked around the forest still on high alert. She'd started this ranking test over 6 hours ago and so far had blown through the levels. First there were 2 lame mages she came across in a city like setting, next was kind of a replay of when she had met Natsu in Hargeon all those years ago when Laxus' warning sounded in her head.

" _Alright Lucy, if you destroy too much shit in there this ends and you rank low. Control your shit."_

She inwardly laughed. Oh how she wished she had had Aquarius' power back then like she does now. No intentional drowning, excessive force or a bitchy attitude when summoned for help. Still, she missed her oldest friend and would trade these powers for her in a second. Keeping her eyes open she started walking down the trail again as her mind continued to wander. She was still disappointed that she hadn't picked up any leads the entire time they were travelling to and from Joya for the 100 year mission. No weird solar events, no strange anything, no mention of valuable artifacts, nothing. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Lucy focused on the other levels she passed.

She'd already faced a vulcan on level 3 so this monster quest had to have more going on. Level 4 was a maze with riddles and puzzles she had to solve in order to move on. Level 5 was a group of 5 mages that had summoned a weird black looking creature that just reeked evil and only Loke's light and Sagittarius' arrows had any effect on it. She let her two spirits distract that _thing_ while she took out each of the mages that were feeding it power. That level sucked hard and was the most difficult so far - she really liked that outfit too. Level 6 came after a wardrobe change thanks to Virgo and a 20 minutes break to drink some water and catch her breath. It had been a simple find this lost item type of challenge. Level 7 was another one where she used her brain more than anything to create a tactic that would allow her to recoup some magical energy for later quests. It was a group of dark wizards at a guild that she managed to isolate one by one to take down with her whip, tie up with magic cancelling rope and tossed into a pit, all provided by Virgo before she sent her back after her help with level 6. Physically stressful but she needed to save her magic for when it was necessary.

Level 8 was the last level she'd just been on where she had to track down and gather intel on a group of people who had broken out of prison. Some were mages but not all. The level didn't require fighting as long as you stayed out sight and planned well. She had been half tempted to call Gemini to do it for her, she was so tired, but they weren't the best at tracking people and in the end she did have a new silver key she'd picked up in Minstrel on her way home that she'd thought would do the trick. It had, Vulpes, or as he liked to be called Iggy, had tracked down the guild quickly. He was a fox spirit and incredibly clever. From what she could tell he was the basis for some foreign god/spirit person she'd read about once though she couldn't remember from where. He mainly used this green fire that Natsu _loved_ to eat and illusions but with his sensitive nose tracking wasn't' a problem either. When they'd first made the contract she'd been expecting a fox head or a giant fox man similar to Taurus but instead he looked human mostly. His hair was bright orange with adorable fox ears on top. He was taller than she was, most people were, but not by much and was built smaller like Gray or Natsu. His bushy tail was probably the most discernable trait since he wore his hair like Loke which mostly hid his ears.

When they got to the hideout he and Lucy took out a pair of members and they each changed into one, her using her Gemini Star Dress, Iggy his illusions, and went in. They stuck together since Iggy only looked the part and while clever he needed Lucy's knowledge from her copy to make the look seem real. It was almost too easy infiltrating the compound and finding the information they needed before they left "taking a job" and got out.

The longer Lucy was in this simulation the more impressed with it she was. Her current "job" was to find and take out a monster that was tormenting a village. She kind of wished she still had more time with Iggy but her contract was still new with him and so their time was more limited than any of her other keys. Lost in her thoughts she missed the giant foot print right in front of her and fell in with a sharp, "Eeeep!"

She rolled over and looked up at the sky from the bottom of the 3 foot crater and sighed. The celestial spirit mage was so drained and just plain exhausted. She knew this was the last level she could do today but Laxus said the more levels passed at the same time the better her ranking would be which meant more flexibility in missions available to her. She could always come back another day and continue, would have to as the levels got more difficult and magically taxing but she really wanted to prove to herself that she was a good mage. It was hateful not being taken seriously and continuously being made the decoy or bait when out on jobs. She would never grow as a mage doing that and if she wanted to succeed she needed to push herself like this. That was why she agreed with Laxus' new setup; she loved her team to pieces but they held her back. It was probably like that for everyone in the guild. Then there were those who only did solo work and rarely took a job that would challenge them so their growth was just as bad. Teaming them up on more difficult jobs with someone else would give them an opportunity to stretch their strength safely outside of just training which is what she needed.

There were some roadblocks in development for her outside experience. Lucy's magic was really rare after the Infinity Clock and the new Oración Seis were handled so finding literature and experienced maged to teach her was almost impossible. All those celestial mages lost their magic and keys. Celestial magic was genetic and the body linked celestial mages made up most of Fiore's population of celestial magic since the Zentopia Church was centered in there and Will Neville made the body links generations ago. Lucy only knew of three other Celestial mages now and only one actively using it - her friend Yukino, Queen Hisui and Serano, Yukino's older sister. While Fiore ended up taking the largest hit, the devastation had been across all of Ishgar since Zentopia had branched out - it's how she got Iggy.

They celestial mage in question had yet to make a contract with Iggy when he'd been attacked and frozen in a yellow chrysalis so when Lucy freed him and all the others it was the only key that didn't disappear like his others. He held onto it looking for a master that would treat him well and when he saw Loke pop out and pull Lucy into his arms and out of the way of a running horse he'd decided to watch her at a distance to see if she was the right sort. It only took seeing them squabble like he and Andromeda used to before he walked up and gave her the key telling her his story at some café. When he learned she was the reason he'd woken now instead of 100 years after everyone he loved had passed he'd tried to kiss her in his joy but found himself frozen instead. Gray's only explanation to her was he knew that look then warned the man to keep his lips off before unfreezing him. The encounter was a bit awkward after that and they soon parted ways.

Shaking that memory free she tried to get up to continue her search but realized she needed another break. She was starting to feel lonely and she'd only been in this simulator for hours not the days that would be necessary for travel on real jobs. The multiple jobs made the time feel longer to her though and she missed being able to plan with her team even though they never followed them. Her magic was flexible but she needed to plan so it was the most effective where she could. Her spirits had time limits as well as summoning restrictions and it took huge amounts of magic to summon and maintain the spirits in Earthland while also feeding their magic attacks. Calling a spirit who couldn't handle what was needed hurt her spirit and wasted her magic.

Porlyusica once told Lucy she probably had larger magical containers than everyone in Fairy Tail save The Master, Gildarts and Wendy because let's face it, healing magic took so much more energy and Wendy had grown so much more powerful after both Tartaros and Alvarez. They both just lacked experience and opportunities to shine and that's what this whole new setup was for. Guidance on things specifically to work on, more independence, learning and working with new members, just getting out there and doing things so you had a chance to achieve. She wanted to make more of a name for herself other than just having an action figure that lost her clothes. So embarrassing!

Lucy ran her finger over Horologium's key. "Six hours and 22 minutes, no wonder I'm so tired," she said to herself then got back up. Looking at the foot print she noted the direction it was pointed in and inspected a large bush that had been half smashed. The broken limbs were still seeping a thick sticky fluid so the monster must have passed through here recently but there weren't many prints to follow. "Maybe it flies?" she commented out loud and started moving in the direction the prints indicated as quietly as possible. Lucy came to a small clearing right next to a mountain and noticed a ledge about 50 feet up with a large cave at the top. Pulling out her whip she caught a sturdy looking tree around the trunk on a ledge below the cave. She had the length of the whip start to contract slowly as she walked carefully up the face of the steep rock face trying not to shift loose gravel to stay as quite as possible – something that would not have been possible had she been with her old team. At the top she paused to listen, catch her breath and think of her next move when she heard a loud screech coming from behind her. Looking around she saw a freaking wyvern headed her way flying on its powerful wings. She scrambled up the tree to hide in the branches quickly hoping the leaves would help mask her scent. She was downwind so that was in her favor but that would only do so much.

The wyvern passed her by and landed outside the cave entrance. It snuffed around looking for signs of an intruder and Lucy thanked the Celestial King and Mavis that she hadn't moved in to explore the cave yet. Getting trapped in a cave with an enraged wyvern blocking the only exit? Yeah, game over, dead Lucy. She knew very well she most likely didn't have the strength necessary to take on the creature herself even at full power and while it would be easy enough to collapse the entrance to the cave, it would likely not be strong enough to hold that beast in and only serve to just piss it off.

' _Maybe I could,'_ Lucy thought then pulled out the reference map she had been provided. ' _If my plan is going to work I need to make sure I don't destroy some town or something on accident. Yes, this isn't real, but it could be like that job on Galuna Island.'_ They had seriously lucked out that none of the demons on the Island were killed in the jelly acid attack and that somehow the village was miraculously restored at the end. How would she feel if she'd been one of them and the monster was killed but everything she had worked so hard for was gone? It was bad enough when her reward went to damages more often caused by Natsu and Gray fighting, but if that was her home? She'd lost everything in her life except her keys before and no one needed to feel that pain. It wasn't going to happen because of her if she could help it. Sighing Lucy found an indication of a village on the side of the mountain not too far from her current position so she'd have to be careful and set everything up without notifying the monster and so that the collapse was controlled.

"Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" she whispered as she called out her digging specialist.

"Punishment time Princess?" the hopeful gleam in Virgo's eyes always got to Lucy every time her maid spirit asked and this was the third time she'd called on her for help today alone.

"You know what Virgo? If you can help me collapse a part of this mountain on top of the wyvern in that cave over there making sure it's dead," she pointed to her right, "without affecting the town here," she indicated a spot on the map, "or the roads here and here," she dragged her finger over a few paths that looked like the villages' main connection to the rest of the surrounding area, "I will personally give you whatever type of punishment you want within reason." A rare smile lit up the masochistic spirit's face as she grabbed the map and started making plans.

-DTRE-

"Well, I'm a little jealous now, of the spirit or the blond I'm not sure," a tall well-muscled man said while he watched the vid lacrima of the training area.

Laxus scoffed. "Why did I let you in here again?" he asked more to himself.

"Because you wanted my expert opinion on how to help train, and I quote, 'the most promising and underestimated mage in this damn place.' Honestly Laxus, I don't know what you're talking about here. She has great control of her magic not using too much for any one spell, uses her power smartly and paces herself, thinks before acting and truly has the best relationships with her spirits I've even heard of. Other than seriously lacking physical combat training there's not much anyone can do for her. I can't even imagine why she was on _that_ team," the man said as he unconsciously played with an onyx stud in his ear.

"Apparently Natsu saved her ass from slave traders headed to Bosco nine years ago down in Hargeon and brought her to the guild," Bickslow explained the little he knew of her that he was able to glean from the others in the guild after he got his ass handed to him by her and Loke before the Fantasia parade years back.

"Damn Natsu tricked her into promising to be his partner her first week here. Girl wouldn't break her promise no matter how stupid or detrimental is it to her," Laxus grumbled as he continued to monitor Lucy's progress.

"Well she can't," the first man stated simply. He was the smallest in the room but that didn't mean he was small only that both of the other mages were freaking enormous. He and Bickslow were built similarly but Bickslow still had a few inches on him. Laxus had both height and sheer muscle mass. He reminded him of two of his brothers on that count.

"What do you mean can't Vander? She just needs to learn to say fucking no! Even after he left he ass after the attack from Tartarus she still can't say no to him." That really irritated Laxus. It was only a short time ago after taking over the guild and talking more with everyone that he'd learned that. He'd been chatting with Levy in hopes of coming up with a plan for Lucy when she returned that Gajeel had told him that. Something deep inside him just seethed and ever since then he'd felt a lot more protective of the only other blonde in the guild.

"Whoa there big man, you'll short out the controls if you keep that arcing up," he told the blond lighting mage. "What I mean is her magic is all about trust, contracts, relationships and tactical thinking. Her word means everything to her. If she goes back on what she's said, she would literally ruin all the progress she's made and might never be able to achieve the heights she's capable of," Vander replied rolling his eyes and pushing his shoulder length black hair behind his ears as he continued to read some of the system's analysis. Had he known how long Lucy would last during her first go in the simulation he'd of grabbed something to pull his hair back. "You sweet on her or something? It that what this is all about?" He couldn't help it, the words were out of his mouth before he thought which happened more often than he'd ever admit. It was obvious to him Laxus' dragon was running things where the tasty little lady was concern and he couldn't really blame the guy. She had some wickedly temping legs and a huge rack that seemed to defy gravity. Had he not caught a glimpse of them unbound when her clothing was in tatters he'd of thought they were fake that's how amazing they were.

"Tch," was Laxus' only response other than an eye roll. He knew something was going on with him but he'd stopped wanting to bed her ever since he'd been let back into the guild by Gildarts. She just had a way about her that wormed into you before you even realized and lead people without even trying. He envied that and hoped to learn it from her in time.

"I'm jealous of the spirit myself," Bickslow said breaking the heavy tension in the room with his tongue lolled out of his huge grin and waggling his eyebrows in the low light.

It worked and chuckling was heard all around. "Aren't we all? By the way, I totally understand why you call her that." Vander's eyes were glued to the monitor as he spoke.

Bickslow turned back to the monitor just in time to see Lucy change into a really short strapless maid uniform complete with thigh high white stockings and her hair in pigtails. "Damn Cosplayer! She's a fucking menace in that thing. How does she even fight with that on?"

-DTRE-

Lucy popped back out of the ground 30 mins after she had started drilling her portion of the project to see Virgo waiting patiently for her. "That was well done Princess. Next we can start working on your speed," she paused considering what she had just said, "more punishment?"

Lucy sighed and dusted herself off shaking her head. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I actually like you helping me learn how to use your magic better," she told Virgo as she turned to a white little snowman shaped creature. "Hey Plue, did the wyvern come out of the cave while we were gone?" she asked as she sat down and scooped up the little shaking dog spirit onto her lap. 

"Puuun, pun pun….pun."

"But it came back?"

Plue nodded his head vigorously. "Pun!"

Lucy smiled, "Well it looks like we're ready to go Virgo. Plue, I'll call you out tonight for our bath and give you the lollipop then."

"Pun….pun?" he asked eyes huge and beseeching.

"I'll ask Mira but not tonight. You'll get a stomach ache if you have that too."

"Pun pun!" he replied then popped out with a small flash of yellow.

-DTRE-

"Ok Bicks, you can be the maid, I want to be the little snowman thing."

"Only you Vander would want to be whatever that was," Laxus said under his breath as he watched the brothers high five to shouts of "Punishment!" and "Bath time!" respectively. "Bunch of perverts."


	2. Erza Gets a Little Excited

**-Chapter 2-**

Lucy stood back as she watched a very high yet relatively narrow portion of the mountain suddenly drop a good 100 feet then fall back toward the center collapsing in on itself. There really was very little damage outside the designated destruction zone Virgo and she had indicated on the map. They'd left a sizable distance from anything that looked man made as a buffer zone. All in all a very satisfying win if the monster stayed in his well-made grave.

It had been so hard and tedious weakening the cave itself so at the end of the day the cave would collapse and kill not just trap the problem all without getting caught by the wyvern in the process. Virgo popped up from the ground bowing. "It has been finished Princess."

"Thank you Virgo, you can go back. Let me know what you decide on for your punishment." Lucy smiled at her most helpful spirit when Virgo actually giggled and returned to the spirit world. "Hey Laxus, you need me to go digging for the body to confirm the kill or are we done here?" Lucy yelled to nowhere in particular as she shifted back into the super tight purple number Virgo had brought her earlier when her original outfit had been burnt almost completely off. It reminded her of what she wore during the whole Eclipse Gate fiasco.

"You're good Blondie. You done for today or you want the next one?" Laxus' voice echoed now in the empty enormous chamber built deep underneath the guild hall. Some mages from Bosco helped make it especially for this training simulator reinforcing the containment magic to prevent accidental damage to the city. The empty cavern reminded Lucy of the Abyss Palace that sat under Crocus and she shivered at the memory.

"Oh, I know my limits, I'm done for today," she said back and a door opened with Laxus leaning on the frame.

"That's good. You'd have lost some serious marks if you'd of tried to go on any longer," the lightening mage said as he stepped aside while Lucy dragged her exhausted self into the little control room and crumpled in the seat Laxus had just been sitting in completely missing the fact that there were 2 other people in the little room. "You really impressed me with your performance in there. Over six hours straight; I look forward to seeing what you can do in the future after you start your initial training program."

"Aww that was down-right tender and sweet there Spark Plug," Lucy relayed with a lazy smile that made her eyes sparkle even in the dim light. She heard faint sniggers coming from the corner behind her but was too tired to turn around just yet.

"Hey, show some respect!" Laxus reprimanded.

"Sorry, _Master_ Spark Plug." Lucy shrugged her shoulders as her smile went a bit more devious. "It's only been 2 days since I've been back and it's taking some getting used to." Hearing an actual snort, a full-blown Cheshire cat grin over-took her face.

He smirked back shaking his head. "Now that's better."

"Question." a tenor voice came from behind that Lucy didn't recognize. She turned as the lights in the small room got brighter so see could see the man about 2-3 inches shorter than Bickslow, the second mystery person now identified with better light, walking toward her. His black hair looked bleached from the sun creating burgundy highlights that matched his wine-colored eyes. He was obviously well muscled judging by his bare arms. His tight fitted leather jerkin and pants hugged him from his firm thighs to his carved torso leaving very little to the imagination. She raised an eyebrow at his presence, holding judgement on this beautiful example of a man until after he spoke.

"And you are?" she questioned.

He grinned in response not missing her subtle calculating glance over his body. There was very little he missed when around people trained as he was. "Vander." At her still questioning look he elaborated, "I'm Bickslow's youngest and most attractive brother. It's nice to meet you Princess." He mock bowed grabbing her hand and lightly kissing it.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well I'd have to see all of the brothers to comment on that one but you definitely flirt like Bickslow." Vander glanced back to see his brother smile widely then back to Lucy. "You had a question?" she reminded.

"Well _Princess_ ," he stressed loving the nickname her spirits gave her, "it's really a two-part question." At the wave of her fairy tailed marked hand he continued. "How often do your clothes get ruined on missions and what do I have to do to become one of your spirits?" The first question at least was mostly serious although not completely but he'd managed to maintain a serious expression the whole time. Fighting his smirk he thoroughly enjoyed the light blush gracing her cheeks.

Internally sighing she was a little disappointed that Vander seemed like another playboy type. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the head rest thinking she might as well answer if it kept her sitting in the comfortable chair longer. "Well, with my old team around I think it's safe to say every damn time we went on a job I lost at least one outfit, sometimes multiple times during the same mission." She smiled then grimaced as a particular memory pushed forward given the outfit she was now wearing. "Once I was facing a dragon that picked me up to eat me but decided he didn't like the taste of clothes so he used his creepy magic on me and proof I was naked. I mean seriously, that's the kind of power some horn-dog of a pervert would come up with. The worse part of that fiasco was when Wendy and Mira started attacking him to rescue me before I got eaten. He ended up accidentally throwing me over the entire city of Crocus when they landed a particularly good hit. You've not known humiliation until you've been thrown, naked, high over a city and then somehow hit Natsu who was fighting on the back of another dragon in the middle of the air. Then, if that wasn't enough, landing in an upturned bell where you are smashed together with said mage with very grabby hands. Natsu's had his face in places I wish I didn't remember," she groaned.

All three men in the room were thinking the same thing. ' _Lucky Bastard.'_

"As far as your other question goes, you'd have to ask Loke. He'd know if it were possible," she added with a slight smirk at his ridiculous question.

"You called Gorgeous?" Loke popped in with a flourish of golden light in his traditional black fitted suit and blue shades on one knee holding Lucy's hand not a second after she'd said his name.

Bickslow threw an arm over his brother's shoulders and pulled him in saying quietly, "The guy probably rivals you and Cristoff put together on the amount of ladies after him and she's immune. I've yet to see any man successfully even buy her a drink without injury," commiserated Bickslow. Every man in the guild at one time or another had lusted after their stellar mage but none had even been able to catch her eye.

"Forced gate close!" They heard screamed shrilly in the same room drawing their attention back to the blond who was now standing with one of her keys raised looking absolutely livid. "Stupid perverted lion! Every freaking time!" she seethed.

"Question," Vander asked again and received probably the darkest glare ever seen on a woman directed at him. Not the least bit concerned he continued, "Have you ever thought about learning how to requip your keys?" He was all seriousness now. Sexy, fiery and smart she may be but he knew a lost cause when he saw one, for him at least. Unless a man was thinking relationship, Lucy was way beyond their reach and he was so far from wanting any actual relationship beyond an occasional fuck he cut his losses. Too many people approached him with what he wanted willingly as it was - no need to try to hunt one down until she begged him for sex and nothing else. Plus, the guild would probably hunt my ass down after.

"Ummm," Lucy blinked at what was a very quick change in thought process.

"Since you rely heavily on your keys and whip for protection, a smart choice in weapon might I add for your body type and abilities, losing either or both is your greatest weakness. Given you already use spatial magic, learning to requip your weapons and maybe some extra clothes should be relatively easy…That and the martial arts training geared for your shorter frame the simulation suggests," he hummed the last part as an after-thought.

Lucy blinked again then smiled brilliantly once everything he said had finally sunk in. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her entire body to his, her head didn't even reach his shoulders. "Thank you," she breathed out laying her head on his chest. "You have no idea how much I constantly worry about my keys and how often I've been powerless once they've been stolen from me," her voiced cracked with emotion when she spoke. Vander wrapped his arms around the petite blond and looked at both his brother and Laxus. This was not the reaction he'd expected from Lucy given all that Laxus and Bicks had said about her or her performance he'd just witnessed. Then again, they looked just as surprised as he felt. "Just…thank you!"

"Damn, I hadn't thought of teaching her some requip," Laxus spoke into the quiet room and nodded his thanks to the shadowquip magic on loan from his guild White Sea in Bosco. This is exactly why he agreed having Vander, no matter how much trouble the guy liked to stir up, sent here to stay for a while after the other mages that came to install the new training and ranking system at Fairy Tail left. He just had plain more experience in training with so many different types of mages. White Sea had thousands of mages in multiple locations all across Bosco and regular military training since all guild mages in Bosco were part of the military.

"You know Cosplayer," Bickslow inserted causing Lucy to chuckle at the nick-name she'd lost all hope of denying when she learned how to use her Star Dresses. She tightened her arms once more around Vander then took a step back to focus on her guild mate. "Amazon'd have you probably requiping in no time if you asked her but I know the best place to get some enchanted clothing." He paused briefly before adding, "I wouldn't go so far as armor, it'd be a waste of jewel since you mostly fight with those other dresses on. It would still be nice for you to have a little extra protection when that's not necessary and to help you conserve your magic. They cost a bit more to have made but they'd be sturdier and hold up longer. Probably save you jewel overall…" Bickslow was cut off from his train of thought as the blond now collided with him. She chuckled as the seith mage stumbled a bit from the force of her enthusiasm over the idea of shopping for new clothes. New clothes that Natsu hopefully could not destroy.

"I'd love for you to show me where to get some enchanted clothes." Lucy leaned back so she could look at Bickslow's face without straining her neck as much. "Although, please tell me this shop has other styles because I'd rather be naked than look as ridiculous as you." She tried so hard to keep her face serious but at Bickslow's mock gasp - it was a close thing.

"Please, you don't have to lie to yourself. You know I look damn sexy in this." His pose completely shattered her false seriousness leaving her in a fit of giggles.

"Right… but let's be serious for a minute here. It would be a crime against humanity to cover this luscious figure up from head to toe in bulky clothing like that." She returned with a seductive pose of her own.

Bickslow grinned widely. This was the first time Lucy actually teased back instead of just shutting him down and hitting him whenever he started flirting.

"Besides," Laxus entered the fray, "she's a _princess_ not some ridiculous looking knight."

"That's harsh Boss-man. You're just jealous 'cuz all the ladies love a man in uniform!" he came back with his tongue hanging out of his mouth to laughs all around.

"Whatever man, I've got more important things to do." He handed Lucy a pink communication lacrima with the Fairy Tail insignia on it. "Keep this with you at all times. You swipe it in front of the new request board and it will bring up either solo or group jobs with suggested teammates for the highest chance of success when needed. Your training plan is also stored on it for your reference. If you need help with training you come to one of us first," he pointed around the room. "And make sure you check in everyday with Mira if you're out on a job, got it?"

"Yes Master Spark plug sir," she exaggeratingly saluted and looked up to find him already leaving the room. "Rude!" she yelled out after him then turned to Bickslow. "When are you free to show me that shop?"

Bickslow looked over at the space where Vander _had_ been only a moment ago to see it was just Lucy and he left standing there. "Well, I'm leaving on a job tomorrow but should be back by Friday. Anything after 2 on Saturday works for me."

"Great I'll meet you up by the bar at 3pm this Saturday?"

"Works for me."

"It's a date!" she said as she flounced out of the room.

Bickslow looked wistfully after her, "Yeah, if only." The seith mage had spent most of his life wanting a relationship with someone like Lucy but every time they found out about his magic, they left him. He'd mostly accepted women like her were out of his league so he stuck with his chance encounters and one night stands. He shook his head clearing his depressed thoughts and slapped a grin on his face, his go to mask, to face the guild.

Vander stepped out of the shadows looking after his older brother. "Don't sell yourself short," he said softly after his brother left the room. Bickslow was probably the only one of the Pradesh siblings looking for an actual relationship and Lucy's the kind of girl that would look past his so-called " _creepy-scary_ " magic and truly love the guy if Vander had taken her measure correctly. As one of the best spy's for the Boscan government it was fair to say he had. If only Bicks let her see the man under all the armor and crude jokes. It was the real him that earned a hug and got a date, well shopping date, with the buxom blond. ' _I might need to see if I can change the programming in the system just a little to throw the two of them together more often_ ,' he thought and turned towards the system's main console. ' _Dad would be so proud of me right now.'_

-DTRE-

"This is the best place for me to get enchanted clothes?" the celestial mage gave a side glance at the tall overdressed man next to her, ' _Does he go anywhere without that helmet?'_ Looking back at the men's clothing store her shoulders drooped a bit. She always loved shopping for clothes and had been excited to buy 3-4 cute new outfits that could last past one mild tussle. The profits from her published novel weren't a ton but they eased her need to meet her monthly rent which meant most of her reward from the 100-year job her team had just finished was available to splurge on things like this. Most of it she was saving to hopefully repurchase the Heartfilia estate. But what could she possibly get at a men's clothing store, enchanted or not, that would even fit regardless of style?

"Chill Cosplayer, my man's the owner and tailor of this store and can make your cute little self whatever you want," Bickslow said as he opened the door waiting for Lucy to join him. Still looking questionably at her guild-mate she entered the store and made her way back toward a sign that offered tailor services. "Dom!" Bickslow's rough voice shouted over the counter. "You back there man?"

"Bicksy baby! How can I help your fabulous self this beautiful day?" A short very thin man walked out from behind a curtain hanging in the doorway looking, for lack of a better word, fierce. He was wearing a beautifully tailored 3-piece suit that highlighted the gray flecks in his brown eyes while the shirt and tie managed to make his light mocha skin glow. His short perfectly coiffed dark purple almost black tresses, because calling it hair wasn't good enough, rippled like gentle waves. A bright smile over-took his angular face as he stepped out from behind the counter. "Oh, is this beauty all for me? It's not even my birthday!" he said pulling the shocked blond into a hug with a knowing wink at his friend. Moving her to his side yet still keeping her effectively trapped against his body he lead them both to a back room to some comfortable armchairs, "Now you know that I love blonds, but was there a particular reason she's here or do we just get to enjoy ourselves?" he asked gently caressing her cheek.

Lucy flushed, her mind still reeling over why she didn't immediately Lucy kick the crap out of the man she didn't even know who was _still_ hugging her. _'Maybe because we're about the same size?'_ she thought, _'Or is it because he's gay… He could be gay and just teasing me…_ ' Lost in her thoughts she tried to organize her world again so it made sense and she could cope. When she looked up seeing his heated eyes as he gently cupped her face had her flush darkening. He was certainly friendly and had no concept of personal boundaries but then neither did Cana and Cana wasn't especially into women. Bickslow laughed so hard but managed to respond just the same.

"Dom, this is Lucy. She's the girl I was telling you about earlier this week."

Dom's eyes lit again like a child's on Christmas morning. "I get to actually dress _her_ up in one of my creations?" Dom said as he bodily turned Lucy around getting a better look at all he had to work with in a different sense. He looked up catching Bickslow's nod then promptly lifted her into the air and spun her around like she weighted nothing with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"S...St...Strong," was the only word Lucy had managed to form as she was spun around by a man who even though was a little taller than her she most definitely out-weighed; he was so thin. He looked so full of joy she couldn't muster being irritated by the continual man-handling especially since he'd not tried to touch her inappropriately even once.

Bickslow just sat back and watched one of his oldest friends chatter with his guild-mate excitedly over sketches, fabric swatches and lists of magical enhancements that could be placed on the different fabrics for the best results. The seith mage basked in the brightened glows of happiness in the souls before him. It had been so long since he saw true joy twinkle in Dom's pale green soul. He'd not been the same after everything that happened and having to pick-up and move away from his home back in Bosco. It had been 5 years now and the dark mage stalking his friend still hadn't been found. When he'd gotten back from Tenrou Island two and a-half years back Dom's soul had such darkness weaving through it, it made him almost sick. He'd had his work out for him purging the festering darkness form Dom's soul then helping his friend setup this shop to help him start living again. Even had Freed go to town with some serious runes around the whole building so his friend had at least one place he could feel safe.

Giggling brought Bickslow out of his internal reflections and back to the scene before him - a smiling Lucy posing and twirling in one of the sample dresses Dom must have mocked up from Bickslow's rough description before he left on his job. He wasn't surprised, Dom had been one of the best tailors Elluris employed and the premiere men's clothing store only worked with the best.

-DTRE-

"Again!" the tall scarlet haired woman ordered from across the training field behind the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Lucy gritted her teeth and wiped the sweat from her forehead as she got back on her feet. Erza lunged at her again as Lucy started to dodge. She should have known when see had asked for Erza's help to learn how to requip her keys and new outfits that that wouldn't be the end of it. Instead of being pleased by Lucy managing to requip each of her keys by the end of the first lesson, Erza continue to drill her in a second lesson so she was faster and could pull multiple keys as well as call a star dress simultaneously. Exhausting but it had been very helpful and she was incredibly thankful, but by the third session, Lucy had to full-out spar with the requip mage transitioning through each of her spirits, combinations and dresses. How Erza was able to contact her spirits and get them to agree with being summoned during these training sessions outside of some of their contracts was beyond Lucy, but nothing stopped Erza. Well, Taurus' axe had just now. "I need to protect Miss Lucy's hot booooooody!" was his battle cry as he pushed Erza back giving Lucy precious seconds to get behind him and close her eyes.

Lucy requipped into her Gemini dress as Loke's Regulus Brilliance flashed temporarily blinding everyone caught unaware. Without missing a beat, Taurus swung his giant axe at Erza again while her eyes had closed giving Lucy a chance to finally initiate her plan. She'd realized after her second sparring session with Erza that they were not going to stop unless she'd at least disarmed her friend. These lessons with Erza were elective and on top of the hand to hand combat training she hand with Vander and acrobatic work she was doing with Bickslow per her training plan had outlined she had very little free time but you couldn't just tell Titania no.

Erza blinked to clear her eyes of the few sun spots Loke's surprise flash had caused as she dusted the dirt off of her blue skirt. It was a decent tactic to have Taurus attack like he did when her eyes closed instinctively, but her reflexes kicked in and she dodged just in time. Looking around and circling the training field with the two spirits still out, Erza could not find any sign of Lucy. This was very much outside what the blond typically did. There was no way Lucy would leave her spirits to fight and not be right next to them. Checking the crowds that had gathered around excited to see them spar still keeping track of her opponents Erza confirmed by their confused expressions as they looked around that they hadn't seen where Lucy went either.

Something wasn't right, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She needed to send Loke and Taurus back quickly so she could address this new threat wherever it was. Launching in to attack them she met with nothing but colored smoke and sparkles as their gates were forced closed. Narrowing her eyes, Erza focused all her senses scanning the crowd when suddenly the ground dropped out beneath her. "Kyah!" she squeaked as she fell and found herself tied-up quicker than she could think in magic cancelling rope. Firm yet delicate arms caught her still falling body and suddenly she was going back up.

"Virgo," she sighed out. She'd forgotten that Virgo hadn't been called at all today and wasn't watching for an attack from below. The maid spirit set down her incapacitated form and bowed toward the crowd.

"Punishment princess?"

Confused, everyone followed Virgo's eyes and saw her staring at a slim purple-haired man. The man stepped forward with a huge grin in place and executed a pose that would have made Ichiya or the Trimens from Blue Pegasus proud even without sparkles floating around him. A very familiar giggle escaped his lips as there was a small poof and flash leaving an equally pleased yet very tired and dirty Lucy in his place.

Confusion turned to understanding turned to laughter as Erza and the crowd finally understood what Lucy had done.

"Thank you Virgo, we'll see. You can go back now," she said as she walked over to her friend and started untying the ropes.

"That was a very impressive strategy Lucy." Erza nodded her head then an evil glimmer entered her eyes as the last of the rope was pulled away. "Now we start lessons on how to requip clothing."

Lucy slowly backed away from her friend. Requipping her new clothing would definitely be good for battle but nothing good could come from that aura and she didn't want to stick around to wait for what would happen. As she turned to make a break for it she slammed right into something that hadn't been there before. ' _Someone_ ,' she corrected as arms wrapped around her waist so she didn't fall.

"You know Cosplayer, I just came out here to see if you'd join me on a job but if I'd of known you were just going to throw yourself at me I would have come sooner. I'm sure the job can wait a day or two…or five." Bickslow's silly tongue-lollying grin let Lucy know he was just teasing so she relaxed in his arms and looked up with a smile.

"Oh, I don't think you could handle me even given a week so let's take a look at the job you mentioned," she stepped back still looking up with a wicked smirk. Him arms dropped and face looked blank by her teasing back. Sure she'd done it a couple times now but never so publicly or without smacking in some way. Grabbing his hand Lucy started to lead the stunned seith mage away. "Thanks for the save Bicks," she added quietly, "that was a serious evil look in her eye."

Coming out of his stupor, Bickslow sped up and dropped her hand only to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "It's all good!" he said with a smile back in place. "When and why did you copy Dom of all people?" Earlier when he noticed his friend's sudden appearance in the crowd he thought that maybe Dom had finished another outfit for Lucy and had come so he could do a final fitting so dismissed his presence until after the sparring was over. Imagine his surprise when he transformed into a she.

"I stopped by his shop last night for another fitting and to pick up my first completed outfit. If you're lucky I'll wear it on the mission." She winked then continued, "When I was trying on the mockup for the second outfit he helped me come up with the plan and offered his services as the unknown bystander, although I don't think he understood that the copying was more than just his looks." Her grin turned thoughtful. "He's a really nice guy. I hope they find that creep!" Bickslow held her a little tighter to his side for a moment as they shared an understanding look. They didn't say anything, didn't need to. Both were probably the only people that actually understood everything Dom had gone through. "So, tell me about this job," she continued as if nothing had happened the moment they entered the guild.


	3. Lucy fangirls

Hello All, thank you Desna and hanami2510 for your reviews! I completely understand now when other writers say it helps keep you going. That and the people who've liked what I've written so far to favorite and follow the story! It means a lot.

I've updated with a few corrections sassykitten has pointed out for me so a big Thank You to her for all her help!

 **-Chapter 3-**

"So, all we have to do is interview the staff and recover this guy's property," Bickslow summarized as he lounged on the couch in the room their employer had setup for them to do the interviews.

"Yeah, seems simple enough. I could have them copied and things would go quicker but I'd be useless after 5 people…," concern etched her brow as Lucy tried think of a different way to try and ensure they wouldn't be caught up with lies.

"Naw, I got this Cosplayer. A soul can't hide its reaction when someone lies and it takes next to nothing for me to just look at their souls." He smiled then folded his arms behind his head getting comfortable. He had a great view of the room here and would easily see the staff as Lucy questioned them. "You just ask the questions and I'll let you know if they're lying." Bickslow lifted his visor and met Lucy's gaze and winked before pulling his visor back in place and returned to what honestly looked like a napping position.

Hearing a knock at the door Lucy called out for them to enter as she opened her notebook and glanced at the file matching a photo to the man that had just come in. "It says here you're the butler so it's your job to keep track of the all staff?"

A medium built man nodded his head but still stood uncomfortably tense next to the provided chair sitting across from Lucy. She raised an eyebrow and gestured to the seat. "Please have a seat Mr. Turney." When he didn't moved Lucy put the file down, closed her notebook and stood. Walking up to the man who still had a few inches on her, even with her 3 inch heals on, she tossed all the questions she was going to ask away and went with her gut. This guy screamed he was hiding something the moment he entered the room – the way he entered the room. She didn't need to copy him or have Bickslow look at his soul to know that. It might have been all her experiences in some of the greatest houses across Fiore, but she knew this man couldn't be what his file said he was. Servants who served families like this one tended to be just as generational in service as the family heads themselves. They were genteel confident people, sometimes more so than the family they served, and took immense pride in their work. The boundaries between what was essentially a noble and their servants blurred to more like family in houses like this especially with butlers, housekeepers and head cooks since they practically raised the children. She was in _his_ territory, the home _he_ managed, and should be more offended at her audacity in questioning him than nervous. This guy looked like he'd never been here before. Without warning Lucy kicked the man between the legs, grabbed his hair as he bent over and rammed her knee up to meet his face with a sickening crack then let him drop to the floor.

Bickslow was on his feet the second he saw Lucy's leg fly, a bit startled she hadn't gotten past her first question. Walking up behind her he looked down at the poor man lying in the fetal position on the hard marble floor, blood dripping from what had to be a broken nose. He winced. "You never kick a guy below the belt Cosplayer. It's just cruel," he said as he reached down to help the guy to a chair only for Lucy to stop his hand.

"Who are you really?" she demanded pulling out a length of rope Virgo had long since convinced the celestial mage to start storing with her keys and whip to be requipped at will.

" _You never know when you need a good length of rope, Princess,"_ Virgo's monotone voice echoed in her mind as Lucy bound his legs together to prevent him from running or possibly using magic. Right before their eyes, the second Lucy secured the first knot, the man's body changed, altered into an entirely different person neither of the mages had seen included in the files from their client but both knew who he was. This man was someone Lucy had only recently seen through a powerful memory she'd relived when she had first copied Dom five days ago.

Faster than she could see him move, Bickslow had the guy pinned to the wall by his throat, his helmet off spinning on the floor, eyes glowing bright green. "Karma's a bitch isn't it Travis!" he snarled.

The man gurgled as he tried to scream; hands clawing at Bickslow's arm, eyes confused at how this man even knew who he was. The seith mage's firm grip loosened a little to prevent Travis from blacking out while he twisted the man's very soul. An anguished cry ripped from Travis as his face contorted in agony that went deeper than anything most people would ever feel. The green glow faded as the imposter's flailing stopped and his body went limp. Dropping the man Bickslow reached for his helmet keeping his eyes firmly away from the blond he'd long since started having feelings for. Spending time with her training had turned his school boy crush into a burgeoning friendship. _'Just great! You had to lose your shit and go all crazy eyes on his ass and almost kill him. Now she's going to be just as terrified of you as everyone…'_

His thoughts were cut off when he felt a small warm hand on his arm. "You ok Bicks?" she asked, not even a hint of fear tingeing her voice. He quickly checked her soul and saw nothing but understanding, concern and a little bit of frustration and anger.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked finally meeting her eyes, helmet clutched in his hands. He could sort out the rest of her emotions later. The distinct lack of fear is all that mattered now.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his tensed form in a very awkward hug with his helmet smooshed between them. "Why would I be afraid of my friend?" she responded simply.

"I don't know, because my magic is creepy and dangerous?" He'd sounded like a small child in that moment repeating something he'd heard so much he was starting to believe it.

"Hmmm," she sounded thoughtfully. "Creepy?" she paused, "No, not creepy. Badass and dangerous definitely," she said nodding her head feeling him tense even more. She'd be lying by saying anything else. Travis' tortured scream was a thing from nightmares. "But so is Natsu's, Erza's, Gray's, Mira's, Freed's, Laxus', Gajeel's…do I need to continue?" She'd seen each of them at one time or another at their worst, except Freed, though Mira had shown her what dark Freed looked like ages ago. Not feeling him react at all she did continue in hopes of saving their budding friendship. "The only people that need to be afraid of you _or_ any of them are our enemies. Am I your enemy?" She looked up into his confused and hopeful eyes.

Bickslow couldn't trust his voice in that moment so just shook his head. Lucy was looking him directly in the eye right after witnessing something the Boscan government wanted him dead for doing. There were no words for how shocked he was. She smiled brilliantly, "Then that just means I have another dangerously badass friend who's got my back. I couldn't feel safer!" she giggled feeling him finally relax then releasing him. Turning, they both saw the mage still unconscious on the floor. "I am a little mad at you though."

He blinked and looked back over at the blond still unable to trust his voice. "Do you know how much pain that guy looks to be in? It's really going to suck transforming into him to get what we need to finish the job," she clarified exactly what had her upset. The seith mage blinked, paused and blinked again before a smile was back on his face brightening his eyes.

"I already pulled the information from him while I was messing with his soul," he said sheepishly. It was one thing to see it happen, another to hear about what exactly she'd seen happen. He chanced a look at Lucy again to see her look more hopeful than anything else. It made Bickslow question if there wasn't actually something wrong _with her_ that this wasn't all horrifying to her. "Did I not mention I could do that?" he chuckled to cover his tension. At the half- hearted glare Lucy threw his way he relaxed - they were in familiar territory again. He flicked her nose causing it to scrunch up as she went crossed-eyed. He was starting to understand why Gajeel called Lucy Bunny Girl when she looked back at him indignantly and wiggled her abused nose. _'She's so cute just like a little bunny.'_

Crossing her arms and looking away Lucy pretended offense to cover her relief for not having to inflict what was bound to be a crazy perverted mind on Gemini or herself.

"Aww, don't act like that Cosplayer! You're a horrible actor!" Sidling up next to the huffing shorter mage Bickslow reached out and started tickling her sides. Lucy squirmed then laughed and ran to get some distance between them only to turn suddenly getting in close and trying to tickle back. There were only two things wrong with such a counter attack – one, Bickslow was decidedly not ticklish and two, even if he were, his thickly layered armor prevented him from feeling anything more than slight pressure as her fingers went up his sides. Bickslow laughed at her attempt as he wrapped one of his arms behind her back and tickled her side with the other making a third reason her counter was poorly planned. She was now trapped and at Bickslow's mercy.

A few minutes later the tickle war, more like slaughter, was over and Lucy conceded defeat after almost peeing herself from laughing so hard. Both mages then looked down to the floor sighing. "What do we do with him?" Lucy asked.

Usually on a job like this Lucy was all for calling the Rune Knights to come in and arrest him for kidnapping and theft - since she had no doubt he kidnapped the actual butler, if not worse - then recover the client's property and collect the reward. Problem was this particular scoundrel was wanted for the stalking and rape back in Bosco of someone who was fast becoming a good friend of hers. Those crimes had earned him a death sentence before he'd just disappeared the day before he was supposed to be executed. The Rune Knights weren't likely to check Bosco's most wanted list since they were still under-manned and had only the barest of direct leadership after Alvalrez so he'd probably be set free in a year and that was unacceptable.

"Think you can work you're magic and convince the client to release him to us after we finish the job?"

"Magic? I don't…" she paused as she saw Bickslow pull his shoulders forward to emphasize his "cleavage" and pout his lips while sticking out his butt. "Right, my sexy woman magic," she rolled her eyes smiling despite all her attempts not to encourage his behavior.

"I'd do it myself," Bickslow offered with his hand out, "but he wasn't trying to look down my shirt when we met earlier." Lucy shuddered at the memory and glared at Bickslow and his suggestively waggling eyebrows.

"Why do I have to deal with all the perverts," she lamented which only encouraged her temporary partner's behavior.

-DTRE-

"Now this is indeed a pleasure. What's got my little brother calling me for the first time in months?" Lucy heard a charming voice coming from Bickslow's com lacrima.

The delight on Bickslow's face was evident. "Aww, come on Farron, I spoke to you just last week!" A snort could be heard over the line.

"Yes and that was because I called you." Bickslow's tongue was out in full force as he smiled even brighter.

"Well if you miss me that much I'll just have to call you every day to make sure I annoy your ass." Bickslow waved Lucy over from across their compartment on the train and patted the seat right next to him. "I was on a job with Lucy here, say hi to my oldest brother Lucy," Bickslow gestured to the image of a man in his early 30's with long dark blond hair and sky blue eyes. Lucy sat next to Bickslow and about fell out of her seat when she recognized the person smiling back at her.

"P…Pradesh?" Lucy looked back up to Bickslow, shock written all over her face.

"Yeah…," he said hesitantly.

"Your brother is Farron Pradesh the Boscan ambassador currently negotiating with Princess Hisui to bring Boscan airships into Fiore for Fioren use, meaning your father is…," she took a deep breath locking her eyes with his, "Arman Pradesh?" The last part still came out as a bit of a squeak from her effort to hold back from fangirling over her idol since before she ran away from home over 9 years ago.

Bickslow nodded and caught the shit-eating grin of his brother out of the corner of his eye. He would never have imagined Lucy of all people to follow international relations let alone know who Farron was by sight.

A high pitched keening sound ripped from the blond sitting next to him partially deafening both Pradesh brothers. Her face flushed bright pink as she clasped her hands over her mouth, wide eyes turning back to Farron. Shaking his head and rubbing the ear closest to Lucy, Bickslow turned back to look at his brother to see his lips pursed flat as he struggled not to laugh at Lucy's reaction. Looking back at Lucy he noticed she looked like she was holding her breath.

"Breathe Cosplayer!" And she did after nodding and slowly removing her hands from her lips.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." Her voice came out weak and breathy as she waved still in somewhat shock. Both men couldn't hold their laughter in anymore and the sounds filled the compartment further embarrassing Lucy. It also stoked her ire enough to bring her back to her normal self. She couldn't have helped her reaction any more than Bickslow did when faced with Travis for the first time yesterday. She'd learned about Arman Pradesh from her business studies tutor her father had hired as one of the best current examples of negotiators in Ishgar. He'd made her write a report on the man and that's when she realized the way her father was treating her wasn't normal. Arman had lost his wife too, even sooner than her father and in a worse way, but the man didn't shut his remaining family out. No he adopted more children in need as siblings for his sole surviving child, Farron, and was incredibly involved in all of their lives. His relationship with all his children was so strong - she used to wish he was her father instead, still sort of did.

Thinking they had laughed enough at her expense, Lucy elbowed Bickslow's ribs, which wasn't nearly as affective as it should have been since he always wore that damn armor. "Relax Lucy, Mavis! I think she's got you beat even without magic bro."

"I think you might be right," Farron smiled indulgently. He wasn't a stranger for being fawned over but it was usually for his looks and status, not for the work he actually did - at least not by young and cute women.

Lucy huffed; it was common knowledge that Farron used sound magic and she didn't appreciate them teasing her about it. There was no way her scream was more dangerous than sound magic. Cobra used sound magic too and would have easily beaten Erza if his heart had been in their fight and she hadn't had the hammer. Pushing her annoyance to the back of her mind, Lucy pulled them back to the reason why they called in the first place. "Mr. Pradesh," she started in a business like tone only to be interrupted by said man.

"Please call me Farron." Lucy lightly blushed and nodded her head.

"While Bickslow and I were on a job we came across a man named Travis Wemple."

At the mention of the man's name, Farron's smile disappeared completely and his expression became dark.

"He followed him here man," Bickslow added.

"You must have captured him already or you would have called Vander first," Farron replied with a more measured tone.

"Yeah, we got him. He used some sort of potion or illusion to impersonate one of our client's servants that we needed to interview for the job. Lucy kicked him in the balls and broke his nose after only the first question," Bicks smiled inwardly at the look of surprise and confusion that flitted across his brother's face and Lucy's glare.

"He was hiding something," she defended her actions lamely. _'Maybe I've been training with Erza too much…'_ Lucy mused then focused back on their conversation. Meeting Farron was a dream but why Bickslow was calling him about this was a little confusing.

"So you went right for the family jewels?" Farron questioned a little more of his humor back now.

"It's what Vander told me to do…" It wasn't much of an excuse to but both brothers accepted it without question. Vander would teach someone less physically strong or fast to use the most devastating attack possible to incapacitate them. There was no such thing as fighting dirty to the youngest Pradesh.

"Then she tied him up with the magic canceling rope she just carries around with her," Bickslow continued his story intentionally embarrassing Lucy even though Farron would most likely seen the sense in it. It just played so well into the dominatrix thing she had going with her whip.

"Hey! See if next time you need rope if I help _you_ out," Her pout was ignored as Bickslow continued like she hadn't just interrupted him.

"The illusion was broken and we recognized him immediately."

Farron blinked in surprise at the use of, "We?" he questioned.

"I used one of my spirit's powers to copy Dom earlier this week for something else and the intensity of what happened to him kind of imprinted that memory into my own," Lucy sneered at the man on the floor. Once they'd gotten in their private train compartment to take them back to Magnolia they'd knocked him out again before gagged him and tying him up more securely. "No way were we letting him get arrested for kidnapping and theft here when he deserves everything Bosco will do to him for raping poor Dom." Her voice cracked with raw emotion as the memory of that attack replayed through her mind like she lived through it herself. The pain, fear and feelings of helplessness that poor Dom had felt; no one should ever feel that way. He'd already been on edge and looking over his shoulder since he was being stalked. Being cornered and powerless to defend himself then raped…Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away as she controlled her breathing and pushed those memories away again. It wasn't unusual for potent feelings and memories to flood her or Gemini's mind right after the first copy without them needing to specifically dig for information, but those typically faded and disappeared almost together. What sometimes remained from the copy were facts, knowledge that something happened but it was always removed from their own experiences like facts on a page. This was the first time the entire memory imprinted into her mind but there seems to be an exception to every rule. She'd be a lot more careful in whom she or Gemini copied in the future.

Farron nodded to the young woman as he tried to organize his thoughts so he could get Travis back into Bosco where his sentencing could finally be executed without having history repeat itself. The hearing and trial had already happened but he managed to escape before he could be executed for his crimes. Their whole family was close to the young man Bickslow brought home one day when he was 11; stayed that way even after Bickslow was forced to flee the country at 15. They even helped him get his job with Elluris when he showed a talent for sewing. Match that with his ability to lay enchantments into different fabrics better and stronger than most anyone and the guy became the favored tailor for many high-ranking people in Pelerno, Bosco's capital. Losing Travis right before his execution was a travesty and caused endless investigations, upheaval and paperwork (never forget about the endless forms) but they still hadn't found him.

Now? Now they could execute him and maybe even take-out the network that helped him to escape in the first place. Judging by Lucy's reaction to Dom's memories, convincing her to help might be difficult.

"Lucy?" he called noticing she had gotten caught up in her thoughts like he had.

"Huh?" she responded focusing back on the man on the screen.

"I have a very large favor to ask you." Bickslow tensed and responded before he could even finish his request.

"No way in hell you're having her copy that piece of shit! It's bad enough she remembers everything from Dom. You want her exposed to that twisted piece of filth's mind completely?"

"Five years Bickslow, and we still haven't found the people who helped him escape. We need to know what's in that head!"

"Bullshit, have Kaleb interrogate him. He's a mind-bender and trained for that shit!"

"You know we tried that already. He has some sort of weird magic that if Kaleb pushes through might cause too much damage then the information is gone forever."

"Then I'll do it!"

"No Bicks, they would kill you before you had the chance for the prior illegal use of your magic."

"I'll do it," a quiet voice cut in before either brother could continue.

"Lucy, you've had nightmares every night of this job just dealing with Dom's memory. This'll be so much worse because you'll actually be digging through Travis' mind."

"I'll deal, I always have. The nightmares will eventually fade. The people who freed him need to be held accountable. How many more lives have been ruined, could still be ruined, with them still free?"

Bickslow saw the determination in Lucy's eyes. There was no talking her out of it. "At least have Gemini do it."

"No!" Lucy about screamed. "They have been through so much more than anyone could even imagine. I will not subject them to this knowing exactly the kind of person he is."

Bickslow sighed rubbing his temples. He doubted explaining to her that their experience would make it easier for them to cope than she would, would go over well. There was only one thing he could do. "I'm going with you and purging your soul of that crap as soon as possible."

She paused, "You can do that?" Lucy looked up with hope in her eye.

"Yeah, I was going to do that for you when we got back to Magnolia anyway. There's no reason you should have to deal with anyone else's trauma."

"The Aisipal can be at Fairy Tail guild hall tomorrow morning. Will you be there by then?" At both nods he continued, "I've already messaged Vander. He'll come along as well to ensure we don't lose him again. Bicks, you'll have to stay out of sight." At his brother's nod he asked, "Do you think Dom will want to be here for the execution?"

"Yes," they both answered without needing to think.

-DTRE-

"How do you feel now that it's all over?" Bickslow shifted on the couch in his room aboard the Aisipal looking over at his friend.

"Like I can breathe for the first time since it started. I don't think I'll ever be over it completely, but thanks to you guys," he looked down at the blond asleep on his chest and hugged her a little bit closer before meeting Bickslow's eyes again, "I can probably let myself move on." It was quite in the room for a while before he spoke again. "When are you going to ask Lucy out?" The sharp inhale echoed in the room.

"He's probably going to wait until she asks him out," a tenor voice spoke as Vander slipped from the shadows and sat next to his brother. "He's been in Fiore too long," he smirked and dodged the smack aimed at the back of his head. "Captain says we're taking off for Crocus in 20 minutes. We've got to drop off a diplomat there before they can take us on to Magnolia."

Bickslow turned and looked out the window, "I don't want to scare her off." At first his friend and brother were confused then made the connection to the original question. The snorts that followed caused Bickslow to cradle his head in his hands.

Before he could explain what he meant Loke popped into the room surprising them all. He reached down and picked Lucy up from Dom's side, carrying her to the bed to tuck her in. "You guys haven't known her all that well for long," the lion spirit sighed and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear before he took her vacated seat back on the couch and pulled off his glasses. "Thanks for pulling those memories Bickslow. All of us spirits felt everything she did and it really wasn't pleasant," Bickslow nodded in acknowledgment. He'd known the spirit longer than Lucy and while they hadn't been close before with Lucy training and going on jobs with him a lot more often now they'd gotten a lot friendlier.

"What none of you understand is that she's probably more afraid of having any kind of intimate relationship than anyone I've ever known," Loke continued as he looked up at the ceiling.

"She's got more close friends at Fairy Tail than is probably healthy," Vander interjected. He'd seen her reluctance to open up to people during this trip but what the lion was saying didn't make any kind of sense.

"Did you know that she hasn't known anyone outside of some of her spirits that haven't abandoned her in some way or broken her trust in them? First she lost her mother to duty because Zeref and Lady Anna thought it would be a good idea to send 5 kids through time so they could then defeat Arcnologia and Zeref. Her mother knew doing it without Aquarius' key would likely kill her but she decided to execute the world's worst plan to "save" Lucy from that obligation in the future. Honestly letting 2 power houses spend 400 years getting stronger and more insane before they faced off with 5 children?" Loke muttered the last line to the silent agreement of the others in the room. "She should have burned the journal and left them in the past." Loke never understood why humans fought so hard against nature; it's why both of those guys went crazy in the first place.

"Then her father ignored her after her mother's death. Yelled and punished her for interrupting his work even if she tried to give him gifts. They lived so far away from anyone other than their servants she had absolutely no friends her age. Her only friend was Aquarius who was not even close to being the best playmate and then eventually Cancer. On her 16th birthday her father announced that he was starting marriage negotiations with his business partners, all of them more than 40 years old. That's when she finally ran away and he didn't even notice she was gone for a year when negotiations were finalizing." At the looks of absolute revulsion from the three other men Loke then realized they were all Boscan. Arranged marriages were not unheard of in Bosco, but both perspective spouses had to agree; it wasn't something their parents could do to them. Arranged marriages with that large of an age gap when one was so young weren't even entertained in Bosco because it would be considered pedophilia; which was illegal and punished just as severely as rape.

He continued, "Bicks you weren't in town for this and Laxus was all crazy at the time but that's what prompted Phantom Lord to attack Fairy Tail all those years ago. Her father hired them to bring her back home but they decided to torture her and use her to extort more money from him instead." Bickslow winced at that. He'd over-heard part of the conversation Laxus had had with Mira but didn't question him or even really pay attention to it at the time.

"The number of times she's been kidnapped and tormented," Loke sighed and went back to his actual point. "Did you guys know she saved my life?"

"Loke, you're a celestial spirit man, you can't die," Bickslow stated in complete disbelief.

"When we're expelled from the Celestial realm for all eternity we do. A spirit's power only lasts for so long before they just disappear." Holding up his hand to forestall questions Loke continued, "Another time. I only mention it now because even though she almost died saving my life, there was a time shortly after my contract with her was made when I sent Virgo in my stead because I was on a date. So I've broken her trust too." Now his head was in his hands feeling the burning stares of disapproval boring into his head. "I was so used to being called out for stupid shit, I didn't think before I acted. Never mind Lucy would never call any of us out if she didn't really need help." He took a deep breath.

"Then, during Tartarus, Aquarius had to order Lucy to break her key to summon the Celestial Spirit King in order to save her life and break the spell the rest of the guild was trapped in. So, her oldest friend was sacrificed and for what? Saving a group of people she had finally accepted as friends, family even, that never once thought to contact her or invite her with them when they took off to the four corners of the world after the guild disbanded for an entire year! Natsu took off with a stupid note saying he was training even before that!" Loke seethed. "Did you know we almost lost her then? She'd been distancing herself from all of us, still living in her little apartment in Magnolia. I don't know how she managed it, but she was preventing us from forcing our gates open to help her. She was about to slit her wrists when Virgo and I finally broke through to stop her in time."

Bickslow and Dom were in tears while Vander had detached himself from his emotions like he frequently did when on assassination jobs for the Steel Council, Bosco's government body outside the Royal Family. Loke didn't stop there. "We stopped her, slowly brought her back and never left her alone, but the damage was done. All her friends in Fairy Tail abandoned her yet she still loved them. When she started feeling better she started tracking all of their movements. She even tried reaching out to a couple after a while with no responses. Lucy is incapable of leaving anyone behind because she knows the pain so well." Loke sighed, "The _only_ reason I'm only telling you all of this is because of how close you're all getting and you needed to know. So, before you even think of starting something with Lucy outside of friendship you'd better be sure she's really what you want first." He looked Bickslow dead in the eye, "Anymore rejection, broken promises or abused trust and I don't know what will happen." His message delivered Loke closed his gate to an astonished audience.

"Damn," Dom said as he looked over the couch toward the young woman on the bed. It was hard to believe she'd gone through so much of her life feeling alone. She was usually such a happy person. "No wonder she freaks out and gets pissed off with friendly flirting. She's always been treated like an object and she's afraid of it happening again. Makes me wonder how I survived when we first met."

"It's probably why Loke is always clinging to her and professing his love. It's safe coming from him since he's her spirit and she knows it can't go anywhere while it gets her more used to the behavior so she can just write it off from everyone else," Bickslow continued.

Vander was quiet as he slipped back into the shadows and moved towards his own room to think. Farron had told him about his call with Lucy and they'd had a good laugh at it. It wasn't the first time someone had reacted that way to one of the Pradesh family. He'd said she looked like a love struck teenager, but now it all made sense. His father's dedication to all his children was very well known and given her upbringing, she would have learned about his father somewhere and yearned after a dad like him. Probably wished she'd been one of his kids for the better part of her life. His heart tightened in his chest as he felt overwhelmingly protective of the girl he'd only seen a handful of time over the past month, spoken to only about fighting. What was it with their family and taking care of lost souls? _'Probably Dad's influence.'_ Legal or not, that girl just became another sister of his and if that meant he had to protect her from his own brothers, so be it. They were probably the only males that wouldn't wind up dead if they messed with her though. He was positive that if Bickslow ever made a move, she'd be safe. Kaleb, the mind-bender that he is, would be more likely try to heal her because she was a little on the young side, _'Too young for both Farron and Kaleb.'_ That left Cristoff, the most dangerous to Lucy of all the brothers.

Vander rubbed his temples trying to relieve the tension headache he was now working on. Well, if he hadn't already decided to stay away from sleeping with Lucy, now he couldn't even look at her that way. He paused, he needed to warn Cristoff. It was only a matter of time before she'd meet him now that she was friends with him, Bicks and Farron. Plus their father wanted to meet the girl and was devastated when he got called to deal with issues in Alta before they arrived in Bosco and thankfully took Cristoff with him.

There was nothing wrong or evil with his brother it was just Cristoff's healing magic made people instinctively trust him and Lucy would be no exception. He also had dragon slayer pheromones he couldn't control pumping out all the time that just drew women to him like kittens to catnip. Paired with his naturally romantic nature, Lucy would fall for him without thought, no matter the walls she had built up. The problem was that Cristoff was destined for only one person out there, his mate, and that was the only person he would ever allow himself to open up to and return those feelings for. Cristoff once told him the consequences of mating the wrong person would be and they were too severe. If he married someone who wasn't his mate, once he'd met the right one he would likely die since he couldn't leave the person he'd married and yet he couldn't survive without his mate. His spouse would be left alone and finally his true mate would most likely die as well for the same reason he died for. If not for that, he or Bickslow would be perfect for her. Their personalities were similar but Bickslow was just a little bit crazier. Both men longed for someone to love and would be completely dedicated to the person once they found them. Yes, he needed to warn Cristoff now before he forgot.

Vander got up from is bed to grab his com when 2 lovely attendants entered his room and started stripping him for a bath. He smiled and let the women lead him away. He was too stressed out and this is exactly what he needed right now. He'd call Cristoff later.


	4. A V-Day Not Soon to be Forgotten

**-Chapter 4-**

"Bicksy?" Dom quietly addressed his friend after he noticed Vander had left.

"Hmm?" was all the answer he got in return from the distracted seith mage.

"Can you do what you did for me for her?"

"What?" That got Bickslow's attention and he finally met his friend's eyes.

Dom glanced back toward the celestial mage still asleep on the bed. Bickslow put her to sleep immediately after he pulled the residual memories from her soul when they got on the ship. It had been a week of constant nightmares and very little sleep as Lucy delved deeper into Travis' mind to pull out more and more information on the people who helped him escape for the small group of investigators specifically cleared for the task. Each day the nightmares got worse and worse to the point where Kaleb had been called in to help her toward the end using his magic to change and manipulate her dreams actively while she slept. It had been hard on Kaleb to go without sleep the last three days but she'd needed sleep desperately by then and he couldn't not help. "Can you search her soul and see if one of those parasite things is in there? You asked me if you could do that for me when I told you I had tried to kill myself. Said it damaged the protection around my soul and things can get in making it harder to recover."

Bickslow jumped to his feet grabbing his bag and ran to the bed. "Dom, come here and hold her again like you did for the memory wipe. Getting in should be easier since she's asleep but she might thrash and I need to maintain eye contact." Dom was across the room and on the bed holding Lucy in the next minute with his eye's closed so he wasn't blinded by Bickslow's magic. His friend's control was so good he didn't worry about accidentally getting caught up in it. It was more like looking into the sun, blinding and something to be avoided when you could.

Bickslow sat an open jar filled with an orange liquid on the side table then opened Lucy's eyelids so he could create the link that allowed him to search her soul. He could see anyone's soul _and_ read their intent and emotions without eye contact, but to manipulate and search through it he had to look at it through their eyes. The phrase, "The eyes are the window to the soul," was very literal. He flared his magic and started sifting through her soul. To this day it was one of the most beautiful souls he's seen. It was usually a brilliant white, which was very rare, but now that he was seeing it this close he could tell it wasn't white at all. It looked more like a kaleidoscope of colors. When the guild was reformed her soul looked dull compared to what it had been before and he figured she was still coping with the grief and loss over the past year like everyone else but now that he thought about it – it had been about 1 ½ years since then and her soul was still dim.

' _There,'_ he thought as he found a single tendril of darkness woven around a line of emerald green. It had so many little mouths latched onto her soul. _'Damn thing is doing one hell of a job hiding in here.'_ He untangled the strand and contained it as he moved along following it to the source right there in the heart of her soul. The black mass writhed with dozens of tentacles leading out in all directions like some weird soul sucking jellyfish. _'This is going to take a while,'_ he thought before going right back in with his delicate work trying not to over-stress or hurt her soul any more than it already was.

It took the better part of 3 hours before Bickslow pulled back doing a final scan making sure there was nothing else lurking around. He healed the small crack in her soul's barrier and checked for any other imperfections before withdrawing completely. This was exactly what his magic was supposed to do – repair traumatized souls – which he didn't get the opportunity to do much because of the fear associated with his magic. It would take a little time for her soul to recover fully, but it was strong and the luster was already returning. Bickslow grabbed the jar of orange liquid he'd set on the nearby table and stuffed the parasite inside then screwed on the lid before cutting-off his magic. Lightheadedness overcame him and he fell to the floor. Dom stifled his yell as he watched Bickslow collapse not wanting to wake Lucy but worried all the same for his friend. _'It's better she never know any of this needed to happen,'_ he decided as he extricated himself and made his way to attend his other friend.

Rolling the large man to his back he met dazed eyes and a pale face. "You ok there? That took a lot longer than mind did," Dom idly commented as he tried to get his friend sitting up.

"Yeah, just dizzy," Bicks answered looking at the jar he still clutched in his hands. What had been a very thin bright orange liquid was almost like tar it was so thick and black.

"Where'd you catch the little beasty," Vander asked casually as he walked out of the shadows and pulled the jar from his brother's hands.

Bickslow only groaned and laid back out on the floor as Dom gave Vander a withering glare. "While you were enjoying the skills of a few attendants," the post-coital glow and lack of stress a dead giveaway to any Boscan, "Bickslow spent the whole time pulling that _thing_ out of Lucy. Now put that disgusting parasite down and help me get him to the couch." Vander glared at the jar, glanced back to Lucy then tucked the jar into a pocket void where he occasionally stored things. He'd show that beast what it felt like to be feasted on later. Now, he ducked under one of Bickslow's arms while Dom had the other and they made their way to the couch.

"That thing," Bickslow finally got out, "had so many tentacles woven through her soul. Just on one tentacle," he paused to take a deep breathe, "I counted 86 tiny mouths latched on. I had to use my magic to burn each one off individually then contain that portion of it so it wouldn't latch back on." Bickslow closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest against the top of the backrest.

"Damn," was all anyone could say as Vander got up and called an attendant to bring them food and wine to the room.

-DTRE-

Lucy entered the guild with a brilliant smile on her face as she made her way over to the bar. "Good morning Mira!" she chirped as she sat on her usual stool.

"Good morning Lucy! What's got you in such a good mood," the oldest Strauss sibling replied as she set a thick green drink right in front of the blond. Lucy frowned at the drink and looked back up to one of her idols.

"What's this Mira?" Lucy side stepped the question.

"Oh, well Capricorn popped in last night after you left with the recipe. He says it will help your body recover quicker from all the training you've been doing," Mira continued cleaning the bar as she explained. Lucy groaned and took a tentative sip of what was probably the grossest looking smoothie known to man - the things she did for her spirits. She paused with the liquid? still in her mouth, analyzing whether or not she needed to spit or swallow. It wasn't bad, the flavor was light and reminded her of apples just a bit more bitter, but the texture was beyond weird.

"It's always better to swallow," a husky voice whispered right in the celestial mage's ear causing her to reflexively swallow and scream at the same time. That obviously didn't go over well and left the blond sputtering after a small coughing fit. Lucy had been around Cana and the guild long enough to have gotten that reference.

"Erik!" Lucy chided the laughing man as he sat down right next to her.

"Ask anyone in here Tink and they'll all tell you the same thing," he shrugged smirk still firmly in place. He loved riling her up when he could. Made her soul sing louder and helped drown out a lot of the other thoughts rampant at the guide.

"I wasn't even asking you!" she replied, ' _and definitely not about that_ ,' she finished in her head knowing he'd hear her anyway.

"Anyway," Cobra ignored her response, "a job came in last night that I'm taking but I need 3 more people to help cover some ground since it's a bit time sensitive. I spoke with the client already. He needs the people out at one of his mines looked into. You in? I'm asking Bicks and Vander too," Cobra finished as he grabbed Lucy's mostly untouched drink and took a sip. He loved apples and Lucy was one of the four people Cobra actually liked in the guild instead of tolerated and she wouldn't mind his curiosity.

Her soul had always reminded him of the beach, several lines of thoughts crashing like waves against the rocks that were her goals constantly trying to find the best solution to achieve them, the occasional breakthrough idea for her novel like a seagull flying by with its high pitched call breaking up the sound. She was downright soothing to just be near but when he ate his Christmas gift from her a little over 4 weeks ago she went from soothing to genuine like. She'd salvaged the snakeroot plants her landlady was having ripped out from her backyard and spent the next few days with her spirit Virgo and Mira experimenting with the mildly toxic plant just for him since he was now part of her "family." She'd honestly meant the part about being her family too constantly thinking of ways to include him and make him feel more comfortable.

The side-effects may have been unintentional but those treats actually relaxed the slayer and dulled his senses enough that coming to the guild was actually pleasant. It also helped his motion sickness but made Natsu vomit when he'd stolen some to try himself - a bonus. From that day on he'd called her Tink and told her to call him Erik. She'd earned his trust and respect without even trying and that was kind of the point.

"Ok I get the texture thing now, just don't ever ask what's in it," he said pushing it back to the woman and ordering his own breakfast from Mira. The barmaid had been watching them both closely as he tried the drink and was listing off the ingredients in her head more than surprised by the results. She didn't try it herself, hadn't the incentive to but now she was curious. There were a few ingredients in there that she and most likely Cobra now knew would send the blond to the toilet if she was made aware. Lucy just nodded and took another drink. It really did taste good and she'd learned long ago never to ask what was in the things Capricorn invented for her. The texture she could get used to with time.

"You know what I'm going to ask so just tell me," Lucy said twirling the straw with her fingers since the smoothie was too thick for her to actually use it.

"1.5 million jewel plus a key, don't know which one. It's about 3 days away and should take the 4 of us no longer than a week to learn what we need, probably less. Then we report back to the client in Dawn City so 2 and a half weeks to be safe."

Nodding and doing some quick calculations, "My portion is 350 K if the key is silver, 245 K if gold." Ever since returning at the beginning of December and using the new system Laxus had set up, all of Lucy's jobs had gone so smoothly. Not to say they were easy because they weren't but whether she was with any of her old teammates, Freed, Levy, Bickslow or even Juvia, they were never left scrambling for a skill no one on the job had. Cana had spent a large amount of time working her magic into the system so the success was probably due to her but it was nice to come home with the full reward and all her clothes intact. She'd even commissioned an entire new wardrobe from Dom and had a healthy savings so she wasn't going to take an equal share in the money plus the key on top. ' _It might be Aquarius,'_ her thought was cut off by Cobra's firm grip on her shoulder.

Cobra shook his head slightly. The memories and the pain that had surged forward with the slight twinge of hope needed to stop. "It'll only hurt more if it's not so try not to think about it," he said softly. He'd spent 6 years of his life after breaking out of prison, the first time, searching for his lost friend Cubellios and no one needed to dwell in that kind of pain. They'd spent hours talking about Aquarius and Cubellios Christmas night after he'd had five of her specially made treats and she'd downed a small bottle of sake after everyone one had left for the night. There is nothing like impaired judgement and a long emotional discussion to solidify a newly minted friendship.

"You're also taking a full portion of the jewel…"

"Bu…"

"I know what you're thinking but there are only 4 celestial mages left in Fiore, two who would actually use it, and those keys are useless to anyone else." Her brow furrowed getting ready for her retort when he cut her off again, "We're nakama right? We help each other to get stronger and that is what the key is to you."

Lucy smiled brightly and rested her head on Cobra's shoulder conceding the argument. She found it a little unfair debating with Erik but he was always rational.

"So Lucy," Mira inserted herself into Lucy and Cobra's half spoken conversation with a gleam in her eye, "is Cobra why you were so happy this morning?" Lucy had never been so happy she was next to Cobra instead of in front of him as his nightshade sweetened coffee sprayed from his mouth all over Mira. It wasn't often Erik got surprised enough to physically react. Giggling Lucy watched Mira grab a towel while licking her lips.

"Mmmm, a little cinnamon would be really good in that," the take-over mage turned and walked away.

"She does realize she just drank poison, right?" Cobra blinked his eye confusedly. He knew the woman could be air-headed, but that was a little much.

"Erik, she absorbs demons to take over their powers and eats as much poison as you do. Who do you think taste-tested those brownies I made for you?"

"I'm already working on adding some of my favorite poisoned dishes to the menu now that you, Kinana and I can all eat them!" Mira cheered as she sprinkled the cinnamon in Cobra's coffee. "Lucy," Mira's smile turned dark and her voice overly-sweet, "you keep avoiding answering my question."

A shiver ran up Lucy's spine. "I started a new novel and have the first chapter done," she hurriedly explained before anything worse could happen.

"Oh that's wonderful!" she cheered back to her normal self then left to fill another order from someone else in the guild.

"And people call me crazy," Cobra said as he finished and put a few jewel on the bar. "Let's go tell the man sluts we got a job."

"Erik!" she half-heartedly scolded as she scrambled after him. "They're not sluts their Boscan!" Her brief time spent in Bosco had been eye opening on so many levels. She'd been solicited for sex by so many different people promising anything from simple stress relief to body wracking pleasure. She usually stared at them gapping like a fish until Bickslow or Dom kindly explained things to them for her. They were all nice, very sweet about it and a tiny part of her really wished she could move past her issues to do something so many people seemed to enjoy. The larger part of her almost had anxiety attacks if she seriously considered their offer. One poor attendant during her first night in Pelerno had seen how tense she was and tried innocently rubbing her shoulders and she had kicked the man across the room on reflex. She'd felt so bad and ran after him immediately to help him up off the floor.

"Tomato tomato," Cobra replied not changing the pronunciation as was usual with the common phrase.

-DTRE-

"Bicks, what are you doing?" Lucy whisper screamed as Bickslow laughed openly not even trying to be quite and ignored her. Two of the people Cobra had tagged as fishy were currently dancing with each other in the middle of one of the recently closed branches of the mine.

Bickslow had been assigned to search both their souls discretely for any clues when both came into this section while not on duty. Their job was to figure out why so many branches in their client's balidium ore mine were being closed before yielding even close to the estimated amounts. The rare mineral was used in Bosco's airships and other more modern technology and the owner was struggling now to fill all his contracts. They'd been at the mine for 3 days now and Lucy had just come back from copying her 2 targets while Gemini was teamed with Vander in the local pub. They were doing quick partial copies of as many people as they could, signaling to Vander which ones were suspicious for him to look into. Cobra was right next to her laughing quietly as Bickslow made the short trollish man dip the tall lanky oldly camel looking man into an impressive back bend in a very suggestive tango. Bickslow ignored her as he had the pair dance toward where Lucy and Cobra were standing. The camel pulled away getting close to Lucy before the troll pulled back on his arms like he was restraining the camel from getting too close then pulling him all the way back in to finish the dance.

"Bicks!" Lucy repeated before she suddenly had a glazed look across her face. Cobra led her farther into the tunnel where Bickslow now had the two men making out and openly groping each other. Cobra hated when Lucy's spirits communicated telepathically with her now that her keys were magically stored instead of on her hip. It was like her soul disappeared and she just stood there completely vacant. When they first started the job both Bickslow and he had freaked out on the train when Lucy suddenly wasn't there anymore. The conversation after-words had been uncomfortable but they setup rules about when she was allowed to do that shit while on the job and when not.

He listened for her soul to sound again as he watched the two men now spank each other. "Bicks you're fucking twisted you know that right?" Cobra sneered out knowing he was being extra lewd since Lucy couldn't witness it at the moment. Bickslow responded with sticking his tongue out grinning and having both men turn doing the same. Hearing her returning he signaled Bickslow to cut it out.

"Gemini says they didn't turn up anything promising and Vander's headed our way," Lucy said while still trying to focus her eyes back in the dim cave. It was getting less disorientating communicating with her spirits that way and Crux said eventually she'd be able to split her consciousness and continue to function normally. Until then unless she was on a team job she couldn't practice when not at home.

"Oh he's here Al nair," Vander stepped out right behind her leaning forward so their cheeks almost pressed together. Lucy leaned away giving herself some space. She swore it was a competition between these guys on this job to see who could startle her the most. _'Vander's shady ass is winning.'_ Cobra snorted at her off-handed thought.

"How many more nick-names are you going to try out before you pick one?" Lucy questioned as her eyes were drawn forward again as the men did The Macarena. It hadn't taken long before she gave up trying to convince the man to just use her name.

"Until I find one that fits, Tsih," he tried out the second star name he looked up that he thought might fit Lucy. Everyone seemed to give her a nickname and it was fun trying to be original.

Lucy stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I know Al nair is a star in the Indian constellation but what's Tsih?" She liked the meaning of Al nair, bright, but it make her sound like she was an old man.

"It means whip and is from Cassiopeia…" he started before Lucy cut him off.

"I'd rather not have a nick-name based on a story of a woman so vain she offended Poseidon who then chained her daughter to a rock to be eaten by monsters while he hung her in the sky where she clung to the North Pole so she didn't fall to her death."

"What I'm hearing is a beautiful woman was punished by some psychotic ass hat to be a pole dancer to survive," Bickslow added his two cents.

"So that's a yes?" Vander teased earning a sharp elbow to the kidney.

"Hey, Bicks can teach you how to pole dance if you don't know how," Cobra supplied.

' _All of them are incorrigible!'_ she internally steamed.

"Guys, name that show," Bickslow said drawing their attention back to the pair he was still controlling.

They were holding hands when suddenly the troll sucker-punched the camel while screaming, "Die! Mine is an evil laugh," before he started laughing hysterically.

"Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal," the tall one whimpered as he held his gut then slumped to his knees before both men dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Firefly," both men supplied without hesitation.

"What's Firefly?" Lucy asked innocently looking into three faces that were at varied by levels of shock, horror, disgust and offense. "What?"

"Tink, I was in prison or on the run for the better part of this decade and even I've seen Firefly," he looked more confused than anything while Bickslow and Vander looked equal parts of the remaining emotions.

Bickslow's intense gaze locked with Lucy's. "Cosplayer, my house, the day after we get back, movie night. I _cannot_ continue being friends with someone who doesn't know and appreciate the brilliance that is Joss Whedon's Firefly."

Lucy wasn't sure if he was serious or not but the thought of losing a friend because of something so simple had tears brimming her eyes. "I…ok," she said quietly turning away trying to keep her emotions at bay.

Vander sighed and wrapped an arm around the overly sensitive woman as he said, "You know Bickslow's just joking." Vander glared at his brother reminding him just who he was teasing and what about. Lucy was relaxing around them and even teasing back with most things but she had moments when she just missed the joke, like right then.

"Ah Cosplayer!" the seith mage pulled her into his arms for a real hug. "You know 90% of what I say is non-sense."

Taking a deep breath, Lucy exhaled a deep sigh. She knew better than to take Bickslow seriously most of the time but their friendship was still so new. Her old team had acted like over protective mama bears never leaving her alone so it was a lot easier to get used to their antics. She'd technically been a part of Fairy Tail for 9 ½ years but 7 of those were in stasis and another it was disbanded. One and a half years wasn't enough time to erase 17 years of being friendless and lonely. "Can Dom join?"

"Of course Cosplayer! It'll be just us guys?"

"I'm obviously not a man," Lucy dead-panned.

"Sure you are," Vander concurred.

"In every way that counts," Cobra clarified.

"Ask Elfman," Bicks finished.

"What does that even mean?" Lucy looked around still the only one confused. Dropping it she gestured to the men limp on the floor. "I'm guessing those are our men?"

Bickslow blinked and smiled again at the change in topic. "Hell's yes they are. They've been doing all sorts of naughty things in these tunnels from making drugs to human trafficking. The foreman is in on it with a few others but most everyone else is clean."

"Well let's wrap up this job up so I can take a proper bath and make snacks for our movie night!" Lucy cheered. She'd had to either stay out of sight or walk around as some random man she'd copied for the last 3 days so they could keep a low profile and that was magically exhausting. There were only a handful of women in the area so Lucy would have drawn way too much attention otherwise. That meant no baths because some genius made them all public and she was not going to bath herself in a strange man's body around a bunch of other strange naked men.

"You heard malá myš," Vander started herding Bickslow to the cave entrance. "Go collect everyone involved and send them here and we'll take it from there."

"Why am I the only one going," Bickslow pouted.

"Because _you_ are the only one who knows who they are idiot," Lucy answered.

"And you almost made Tink cry," Cobra shooed the biggest guy in their group away. Bicks sighed and started walking for the small village.

"Malá myš?" she asked when she lost sight of Bickslow.

"Boscan for little mouse," Vander glanced down and saw her nose crinkle a little in disgust obviously not liking the meaning. "Yeah, I think it fits," he said as he ruffled her hair before walking toward the men to tie them up.

-DTRE-

"Luuuucy!" a blue blur screamed as it shot right at the celestial mage's chest the moment the guild doors were open.

"Happy, what's wrong?" she questioned noticing the tears streaming down the little exceed's cheeks.

"Natsu's being mean! He ate my fish!" his scream was muffled by her breasts. Lucy looked up and saw the fire dragon slayer in the middle of a guild fight - a huge grin on his face.

"When was this?" she questioned. She loved Happy but he was a jerk sometimes and wasn't afraid to lie to anyone if it got him something.

"Our last job," he sniffled.

"Please tell me you are not talking about 2 weeks ago," Lucy dead-panned and lifted him up by the scruff of his neck.

"That's the problem!" he shot back flailing his little arms.

"I though you said he ate your fish." Now she was just confused.

Happy looked at her like she was stupid. "That was the fish I save for dire situations and since we haven't been on a job in 2 weeks the situation is dire!" he wailed going limp in her hand.

"You were going to eat a 2 week-old fish?" she asked disgustedly.

Happy's glare was absolutely vicious. "That's not the point." he folded his arms. Lucy set Happy on the floor and made her way over to the bar.

"Then what _is_ the point?"

"I'm hungry."

"Buy a fish," she replied waving towards Mira.

"I don't have any jewels," he said sounding more frustrated.

"Go on a job," she shrugged.

"I'm hungry _now_."

"Buy it on account _then_ go on a job," Lucy sat on a stool and flagged Mira down so she could order some lunch.

Happy growled, honest to goodness growled. "This is all _your fault_!" he screamed gaining everyone's attention.

"How is _your_ being broke _my_ fault?" she whisper shouted trying not to draw any more looks.

"You're hardly ever home which means you never have any fish which means I have to buy them myself now!" he took a deep breathe ignoring the slowly building dark aura surrounding the blond. "And because you're not always whining at Natsu to take a job so you can pay your rent and buy more food because we always ate it all before, Natsu's being lazy and not working and he won't even go fishing, so I'm starving and _it's your fault_!"

Lucy took a deep breathe trying to control her anger so she didn't hit her little friend. "Now buy me a fish!" he added and it was the last straw. Lucy punched Happy right in the face and sent him flying into a wall. Turning back toward the bar she ignored everyone as she asked, "Mira, I'd like the pork ramen please." Mira nodded and walked back into the kitchen still a little stunned by the entire scene.

"Geez Luce, you didn't have to hit him," the pink-haired mage sat next to her at the bar as everyone slowly started to function as normal.

She turned a dark look at Natsu. So many things had built up since they became friends because Natsu typically ignored her and she'd always a little too afraid to actually press the issue. Well, she finally hit her breaking point. "It is not my fault you guys aren't working or for not buying obscene amounts of food I'm never going to eat just in case you guys break in for whatever reason," she said in a darkly calm voice. "I guess it _is_ my fault that I am now able to take the full reward home because I don't have to pay for the destruction of _others_. It's _also_ my fault that I am more independent and that I take jobs with my other _nakama_ because I enjoy getting to know everyone better." Her volume slowly increased, "It is also _my fault_ that I'm happy and financially secure for the first time in years so I don't whine all the time but none of those are _bad_ things. To have a friend blame me for their problems and act like my getting my life together is a horrible thing that needs to be apologized for and that I should make amends for it is the most selfish, arrogant and uncaring behavior I can think of." Her voice was almost shrill before she took a deep breath and spoke clearly. "Then again, what can I expect from the people who abandoned me with nothing but a short note when we were supposed to be partners." The guild was silent again and everyone was staring at Lucy. No one had expected to hear something like that from her. Most hadn't even known about the incident since the guild had broken up the next day and they all scattered. She looked at her soup and pushed it away as she put some jewels on the counter. "I've lost my appetite, you can have it," she said as she turned to leave. "Oh," she turned back and placed two wrapped boxes on the counter she just pulled out of her bag, "I made yours extra spicy, Happy Valentine's day." With that she walked out of the guild.

"Ass," someone said as they slipped out the door to follow a few minutes later when the shock had worn off.

"You are so lucky Erza's out on a job Ash for brains," Gray said as he headed for the door too.

-DTRE-

"You know it's winter, right?"

"Cana?" Lucy questioned looking up from where she was curled up on the ground.

Cana sighed and sat next to her in the snow. "I figured you would have gone home but when I got there…"

Lucy nodded and set her head on her knees again pressing her back against the rainbow cherry blossom tree behind her. "You know when I first joined Fairy Tail I missed the blossom viewing festival because I was sick?" Cana looked surprised. At the time she'd been more than a little drunk given the celebration and hadn't known Lucy for very long. "Natsu felt bad because I'd been so excited to see the blossom's in full bloom for the first time. He dug this one up and sent it down the canal in front of my apartment so I didn't miss seeing it," she continued while wrapping her arms tighter around her legs. "It's so stupid because right then I thought, 'I've finally found my family, my home.' Everything we'd been through before then and it was a tree that meant the most because I knew that someone that caring and thoughtful…"

"And stupid, violent and completely clueless," Cana added as she wrapped the blond in her arms. Lucy's chuckle was strained by her emotions.

"That too." she smiled. "I knew that no matter what, I was safe with him. He'd never leave me, you know? He's just not that kind of person." Her shoulders slumped but she leaned into her friend's arms. "Then he left and I was all alone. I know he was dealing with so much, everyone was. He'd just found his father and lost him for good that same day and I know he'd felt weak and wanted to get stronger to protect his family better next time, but, he just left me. Everyone left and I was alone again. I'm always alone," she cried and Cana just tightened her arms around her.

"You know Gildarts dragged me on a trip right after Gramps made the announcement, right?" She felt the younger woman nod. All the women in Fairy Tail had a girls' night shortly after the guild was reorganized to catch up with what they'd been doing over the last year. "He said it was time for some father daughter bonding," she snorted. "We were all the way in Enca when it finally didn't hurt too much for me to do some card readings to check up on everyone." She felt the younger mage stiffen in her arms. "I told the old man I had to get back to Magnolia right away - you were in trouble. I was worried I'd be too late. By the time we made the continent again things had changed." The card mage turned Lucy's face to make her look up. Eyes locked, Cana said firmly, "You were never really alone, never forgotten. You know what Gramps says. Though life may pull us apart, the symbol we carry connects us all no matter the distance." The brunette pulled Lucy's hand up so the sun lit up the pink fairy mark on the back. Lucy sobbed, finally letting the last of that pain go. It was time she moved forward from this and only remember the past as it brought her joy. If there was one thing everyone learned after the war with Alvarez it was life was too short to waste on things that didn't make you happy. The two mages sat under the tree until Lucy's tears dried.

"Now that my ass is frozen," Cana said as she stood up and pulled Lucy with her, "thanks for that, by the way." Lucy gave an apologetic smile and brushed the snow off her clothes. "I need a drink and a bath cuz this sexy lady has got a date tonight!" she crowed making her friend laugh.

Making their way out of the park the younger girl figured now was as good a time as any. "Cana?" The taller brunette glanced her way before looking forward again letting her know she was listening. "I know you genuinely like alcohol, but why drink so much?" She looked over at her friend who was studiously not looking back at her. She stopped and grabbed her friend's hand. "I'm not judging. I will gladly go out with you and even pass you another barrel if it's only something you enjoy, but I worry sometimes, you know? You're so beautiful and gifted! I mean, since you added your magic to the training system at the guild I haven't lost one outfit!" she smiled to try and lighten the mood by adding something, while true, was ridiculous. Cana snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would count your growth as a mage by your clothes survival rate." 

"Hey! I was being serious," she pouted.

Sighing to gather her thoughts and courage Cana finally spoke starting to walk again. "At first it was to get Gildarts' attention. Whenever he was back at the guild he spent most of his time either drinking with Macao and Wakaba or sleeping around. I thought if I drank I could spend time with him too." Lucy smiled encouragingly. "Then it sort of became a habit and guys started noticing me so I drank more. You know how women are; they were mean and judged me, so do the men I date for that matter. You know I don't just jump into bed with anyone, I'm not my father!" Lucy wrapped an arm around Cana's waist and started leading her back to Fairy Hills. It was a thing that mattered a lot to Cana. Her father would sleep with anyone in a skirt at the drop of a hat and while Cana wasn't shy and seriously enjoyed having sex, it was always with someone she was dating even if only casually. She just really enjoyed teasing people explicitly.

"I know."

"I've gotten over it mostly but now my tolerance is so high I need to drink that much for even a slight buzz," the card mage finished.

"Well, if you want help cutting back, I'd be happy to help. I know you don't drink on jobs since your magic relies just as much on strategy as mine does. You'd only really need help here in Magnolia." They walked silently together watching couples holding hands on this day for lovers and Cana got a brilliant idea.

"I'll make a deal with you Lucy. If you ever start dating I will limit my alcohol to two barrels a day; if you get a boyfriend, one barrel." Cana looked over to see if Lucy took the bait. If drinking less helped her friend get out there more it was more than worth it.

"Ok," Lucy nodded but added more, "but if I get engaged, half a barrel; married, you get 6 normal drinks. Oh and the minute I'm ever pregnant you get 2 a day because my kids are going to need a sober god-mother to help them wreak all sorts of havoc." They stopped at the entrance of the women's dormitory.

"Unless it's a celebration, then no limit," Cana shot back.

"Engagements, weddings, festivals and when a guild member has an actual baby," Lucy negotiated. Levy was already heavily pregnant with her little iron dragon and Mira was already planning the welcome party when after she gave birth. It would be just plain cruel to limit her friend at all future parties.

Cana's amethyst eyes narrowed as she thought seriously and figured that was doable, "Deal. I've got to go make myself irresistible for my man!" Cana waved at she walked into the building. Lucy smiled. Now she just needed to start dating. Walking back to her apartment her smile faded a bit. She would turn 20, 27 technically, this year and she'd still never been on date let alone kissed anyone. She got lost in her swirling thoughts for a while. Coming up her street she thought, _'I guess I just need to attack this like any other problem I've faced. Make a list of what I'm looking for in a man then start flirting. Hmmm, this isn't going to be so easy.'_ She dragged her hand down her face as she walked up the stairs to her apartment.

' _Like with everything else in life, bath first,_ then _research how to get a date!'_ she smiled to herself and opened the door not even close to prepared for what she saw. Happy was flying around with a feather duster actually cleaning! Gray was hanging her now clean laundry out to dry, and Natsu had an apron on and was cooking something in her kitchen. She stood there stunned. Gray and Natsu were in a room together _not_ fighting. Her apartment was still in one piece and tidy - everything organized and put away. Happy was being helpful. Natsu was not burning anything but cooking something that actually smelled good!

"Hey Natsu, I got her clothes hung up ready for you to dry!" Gray called over his shoulder then noticed Lucy in the doorway. "Lucy!"

All activity froze as three of her closest friends now stood in the middle of her apartment looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry!" Happy wailed first breaking the tension as he dropped the feather duster and flew right into Lucy's chest for the second time that day. Tears started forming in her eyes and Natsu and Gray went into panic mode.

"I was worried and so I came here to wait for you…" Gray started.

"I felt bad and Lisanna explained things to me…" Natsu rambled.

"Then he showed up…"

"And we fought…"

"Cleaned so you wouldn't have to…"

"Made dinner to apologize…"

"I'm sorry," they finished in unison. Lucy launched herself at them and was immediately wrapped in their arms.

"Thank you!" she sobbed clinging to them. "And I'm sorry too!" she choked out.

Natsu patted her hair. "I didn't think…I was so hurt…I'm stupid," he explained sighing in defeat.

"You could say that again," Gray shot out without missing a beat.

"What'd you say Streaker?" The heart-warming hug turned just plain hot and a bit dangerous as the fire mage's ire ignited real flames.

"Hey!" she called out before things got out of control. "Not in my apartment!" Both boys calmed instantly remembering where they were.

Gray untangled himself and headed for the door. "I promised to meet Juvia later so I got to go. You ok?" he called back before he left when she simply smiled.

"Natsu and I made fish!" Happy cheered as he flew to the counter where there was still one raw fish set aside that he promptly shoved in his mouth.

"I can see that," she giggled. "But where did you get the fish? I thought you were broke?" she questioned as she sat at her table as Natsu grabbed 2 plates that were on the counter.

"Put it on our tab until there's another job we can take," the pinkette explained sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as she started eating a very late lunch since she hadn't touched her ramen at the guild.

"Well the training system has limited me to jobs where I'm not around any buildings. There's not many of those and they don't have the bigger rewards," he rubbed the back of his neck while the other shoveled food into his mouth.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed as she put her fork down. "Those buildings are people's homes or businesses. I know you have greater control of your magic than most people think. I've seen you use devastating spells that were so focused and accurate it was like watching Bisca sharpshooting." He nodded his head listening intently.

"I just don't see why people care more about stuff then catching bad people," and he honestly didn't. Stuff could be replaced, people couldn't. Lucy ate her next bite of food trying to think of a way best to describe it.

"How would you feel if someone ruined your scarf?"

Natsu's eyes got large as he clutched the only thing left he had of his father. "That's how most people feel about their homes. It makes them feel safe, one of the only places they can really relax."

"I just get so amped up when I start to fight," he replied looking down at his clean plate.

"I know you love fighting," she smiled, "and nothing is wrong with that, it's part of who you are, you just need to keep in mind what's around you. Tell you what," she said tapping a finger to her chin, "I have plans for later today but tomorrow we can go back to the guild and run a training simulation together. We can start with me there to help remind you and eventually when you take the ranking test again you'll do so much better. Then you can take on some really fun jobs. We may not be official partners anymore, but we can still have some adventures together, yeah?"

Natsu's bright smile lit up the room. They were going to be ok. Different, like Lisanna told him earlier, but different isn't always bad.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled flying above their heads having finished his fish.

-DTRE-

"Now what's this?" Dom asked as Lucy held out a small wrapped package. She'd spent extra time wrapping her Valentine's Day present for the man now looking at her questioningly. She couldn't help it. Each article of clothing Dom had made her was so beautiful, and so was he, it would seem unnatural to give him something that wasn't as prettily packaged.

"I made everyone a treat for Valentine's Day this year and these are yours," she lowered her eyes not quite sure why she felt shy all of a sudden. The petit man led Lucy further into his home eyeing the package now in his hands. He'd not been a fan of Fiore's sweets, or sweets in general. He'd always preferred savory or bitter things but Lucy had made these for him and taken obvious pains judging by the wrapping alone. Opening the box he noticed the candies were most likely dark chocolate truffles and inwardly sighed with relief. "Relax Dom, I know you don't like sweets and I made these especially with you in mind." Lucy giggled as she sat in what was dubbed "her seat" since her induction in everything Firefly which led to regular weekly movie nights every Thursday with her new group of friends. They usually met at Bickslow's or Dom's places since Vander was staying with his brother and Cobra and Lucy didn't own a lacrima screen or player.

She watched as her meticulous friend lifted the almost perfectly round treat to his nose as he smelled it first. It was one of the little quirks he did when eating or drinking anything. It wasn't obvious and Dom swore it made everything taste better. Finally popping it into his mouth Lucy held her breathe waiting for his reaction. Dom's face glowed as he savored the familiar taste.

"How?" his mind stalled looking for the right words. Too many questions wanted to get out all at once.

"Did I get my hands on Boscan Kissing Chocolate?" He nodded.

"And…"

"The spices and coffee?"

"Yes," he breathed and looked back down into the small box. There were only 5 more pieces; he'd have to ration them.

"During one of my calls with Arman I asked him if you Boscan boys had anything you especially liked and told him about my idea for Valentine's this year. We talked about my newly discovered passion for treat making since my foray for Cobra. Next thing I know I'm opening an express package from Pelerno filled to the brim with recipes and the special ingredients they called for. Mr. Elan's instructions were heaven sent. Between him and Virgo's guidance I think all of the treats turned out well."

"Ok more questions. One of your calls? How often are you speaking with Arman? How did you get Mr. Elan to share his recipes? Which recipes did he give you? What did you make Vander and Bicksy?" It all came out without a pause to inhale but this was big. Bosco didn't trade a lot of their luxury goods with Fiore for who knows what reason so the spices, chocolate and coffee could not be bought here. Plus, Mr. Elan was as jealously protective of his recipes as the Boscan government was of its airships and Lucy hadn't even gotten a chance to meet Arman during their time in Bosco so how did she get his contact information. The man worked for the consulate; you couldn't just look that information up.

Lucy giggled. She'd anticipated the questions but the shock and surprise now on Dom's face was priceless. With everyone else she had recruited Jet to deliver the treats but deciding to hand deliver her V-day treats to, how she now fondly referred to them in her head, her boys was the best decision she could have made if Dom's reaction was anything to go by. "Arman called me the day after we got back to check up on me and to see how I was dealing with everything. From there we just clicked and now we speak almost daily when I'm not on a job about all sorts of things like you guys and my novel. He's been really supportive and I can't wait to meet him in person. As for the recipes, I made some chocolate cinnamon cookies for Bickslow and what looked like mini eclairs for Vander but the filling was spicy."

"You made Melange?"

"That's what it was called! He gave me 3 other recipes but I haven't looked at them yet. Mr. Elan made me promise never to share the recipes with anyone or he gets my first born child… I'm not sure if he was serious about that part though."

"Oh he was serious. He and his wife love children but after giving birth once Mrs. Elan said no more. Light hair, especially blond, is really rare in Bosco so they'd take a beautiful blond baby any day."

"Noted," she responded a little pale. She'd never break a promise but her potential offspring was actually on the line this time.

"Hey," Dom called quietly gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm," she looked up.

"Which movie?" Dom held up 2 choices. It was why Lucy was over in the first place and it would get her mind off of potentially giving up a child.

"Roman Holiday," Lucy chose. It was one her mother loved and she hadn't seen it in a while. As Dom got up to put the movie in Lucy went to make popcorn. From his kitchen she asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he called back loud enough to be heard over the popping corn.

"Why didn't you go out with the rest of the guys tonight? I know they went to some club to pick up company for the evening."

"It's Valentine's Day," he shrugged as Lucy walked in and sat on the couch next to him. At her questioning look he continued, "It seems like the only single people out in Fiore today looking to hook up are either sad or angry they aren't in a relationship and are looking for someone to make them forget. It leads to nothing but selfish sex. When I take someone to my bed I prefer they want to be there for me as much as them no matter the reason."

"Hmm," she said right before shoveling a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

-Chapter End-

So for the dance scene at the beginning I was imagining the tango Antonio Banderas does in Take the Lead. It's a fun movie with great dancing.


	5. Draco?

**-Chapter 5-**

Lucy trudged away from the train station towards her home wanting nothing more than a bath and bed. For the last 4 months she'd been out on jobs with so many people, even an S-class one with just Erza and another with the old Thunder Legion, that she felt like she's hardly been at home. When she was, most of that time was spent playing with her handsome little godson so Levy and Gajeel could have some free time or watching movies with the boys. Her savings was happy, her life full, but her body demanded a break. Out of all of the jobs she'd been on this last one with just Natsu and Happy had been the most trying. Not the job itself, that had gone remarkably well. With her investigative skills honed from being a reporter and tracking down her guild-mates, Happy's flying recognizance and Natsu's inability to be blown up they three of them had recovered the Governor's child, the job the trio had taken, and a cache of stolen items which they returned earning the finder's fees from the insurance companies and rightful owners. At first she'd questioned just why the request board offered up that particular job for the three of them but after the first explosive bobby trap it just made sense. The fact that they took home at least 4 times the amount of the original request, reunited a doting father and son and Lucy had found a key for Caelum, the chisel, for a reasonable price just made her love the new system all the more. God's Cana's card fortune magic had made such a huge difference in how smoothly jobs went for everyone. Hell, even Nab no longer spent hours in front of the request board just trying to find the perfect job. Now he just swiped his mobile com lacrima and the best job for his skills popped up.

What had her in desperate in need of a shower and nap was the hours she'd spent on the train with a motion-sick fire dragon slayer and an obnoxious cat. It made her wonder how she managed to put up with Natsu constantly attached at her hip for what equaled to about a year and a half. He'd grown so much in the past few months that even the random brawl that broke out in the bar of the hotel they were staying at only had Natsu stepping in and nocking each person out without breaking a thing. It was hard to hold in her giggles listening to him ranting at the unconscious men about not respecting the bartender's beloved and cherished home like he was channeling Mira in one of her demon forms… He maybe took her explanation a little bit too literal back in February but at least the major complaints concerning his behavior from the council had stopped and his ranking in the system increased dramatically. The hotel manager even comped Natsu a free meal which Lucy suspected his might of regretted after watching Natsu had polish off an entire side of beef with tons of fixings. They definitely needed to work on his table manners next.

Lucy giggle again at the memory as she made her way into her apartment and immediately started throwing her clothes off on the way to her bathroom for a long soak in her tub.

"You really should lock your door and look around your apartment before you start undressing," a now familiar voice said behind her freezing Lucy moments before she was going to drop her skirt.

"Why are you in my place Vander?" Lucy questioned wearily as she buttoned her skirt back up and just requipped into a new top all the while keeping her back to him.

"A job came 2 days ago that Bicks and I want to take but the system says we need you too so I came to pick you up," Vander said still laying back on her sofa as if he lived there and wasn't a decidedly unwanted guest at the moment.

"I literally just got back from a job," she reasoned now turning to look at her so called friend. "My list of things to do for the rest of today are, in order - a bath, a large meal because I haven't eaten since last night, then bed. I was also planning on taking the next few days to clean my apartment, do my laundry and work some more on my novel. I don't have time for another job so soon," she argued plopping down on her couch as well. If his legs happened to be what she sat on instead of her couch? That was his problem. All Vander did was move one of his legs out from under her easily then set it back in her lap effectively trapping her.

"First, you know Virgo has been keeping your apartment spotless for the last few months and can have your clothes washed and put away the moment you pull them out of you magical storage space. Which, you should do right now." It took a minor staring contest then him squeezing her with his legs to get her to comply. _'I think this is what it's like having a younger sibling,'_ he thought when Lucy finally requipped all the clothes in a pile on the floor. Being the older brother was a novel concept to him but he had great examples and quite enjoyed teasing the young blond. In the blink of an eye Virgo had opened her own gate, started a bath and collected all of Lucy's clothes.

"Your lunch will ready by the time you are finished with your bath," she notified. "Punishment Princess?" Virgo's eyes gleamed, the only sign of emotion the spirit expressed.

"Oh no, not from me!" Lucy narrowed her eyes at who was supposed to be her most loyal spirit. "Since you're proving his point," she pointed at the shadowquip mage still trapping her with his legs, "ask him for punishment. He'd probably enjoy it more too!" she huffed crossing her arms under her bust. Virgo turned to look at and the man currently wrapped around her princess with an actual hopeful questioning look.

Vander looked at her with a wicked grin, god he loved this particular spirit of Lucy's for so many _many_ reasons. "Tell you what Virgo I'm all yours for an entire night after the job if you can have Lucy ready for at least a month long mission by the time she's done bathing." Virgo's eyes turned down right predatory.

"Anything I want?" she questioned.

"If you keep the three of us well fed for the whole mission starting with lunch in an hour," he added. He was familiar with what the masochistic spirit had asked Lucy for previously. She seemed to love some pretty heavy bondage but never sex and he was curious if that was because Lucy was her Master or if she was true to her title of Maiden as well as Chained. Either way he was more than willing to pay this price. Hell, he'd enjoy it just as much as the spirit too.

"Deal," Virgo bowed and disappeared into the celestial world.

Lucy groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I still need sleep and I was really looking forward to writing," she tried her last ditch effort. The blond had some serious problems with telling people no. Even when she did it was ignored and she ended up going along with it anyways.

Vander sat up and released Lucy from his legs. "It'll be all day on the train and Bicks is getting a private sleeping compartment for us as we speak so you can sleep however long you want on the train. We'll have plenty of travel time to discuss the mission and for you to do some writing so get up and in that bath."

Lucy glared at him. "You've already spoken to the client? What if I said no or didn't get back today?" _'The arrogance of the man,'_ she thought.

Vander ruffled her hair as he stood up to leave to finish his final preparations. "You did say no and see how well that turned out?" he smiled victoriously at her darker glare. "And you checked in last night saying you'd be getting back today so that's a non-issue." Walking toward the door he added over his shoulder, "I'll be back with Bicks in tow in an hour."

Lucy sighed as she watched her front door close. She loved the guy like a brother she never had - or honestly wanted - which made her threatening him non-effective and a waste of energy. She stood and locked her door, not that it ever helped keeping people out, then made her way to the awaiting bath.

Vander had quickly become the best person to get Lucy to do things she didn't want to do since they started really hanging out in January. Whenever he wanted something, he just made it happen, and people couldn't help falling in line even if they meant not to. Lucy had to admit, if only to herself, whenever he coerced her into doing something it always turned out really well for her. _'When he forced me to sing with him in the karaoke contest at the bar I won a spa day,'_ she thought excitedly. She won mostly because Vander had a killer, to-die-for, voice and was able to harmonize well with her average singing. It did help that the bar was filled with drunk people that she and Vander practically seduced…in her case it was more due to Dom's more risqué creation she'd been wearing as opposed to skill. Lechers the lot of them but with her boys egging her on and following Vander's lead, they won that blessed prize grinning the whole time. It made her hopeful for the mission they were soon leaving on.

-DTRE-

True to his word, Vander let Lucy sleep through the night on the train and neither Pradesh brother bothered her the next morning so she spent her time writing. They'd both made themselves scarce since the night before but when they returned with shit-eating grins and disheveled clothes she realized that was less for her and more for the inevitably attractive women they'd met on the train.

She couldn't even bring herself to care anymore after meeting one of their liaisons leaving Bickslow's house 3 months ago. The women, and occasional men, they tumbled with just wanted sex as well. It contractual terms, how Lucy often thought of their conquests at this point, both parties fulfilled their agreements and left satisfied so who was she to judge? She learned Vander was a little less careful to make sure said conquest was unattached but that was hardly his fault when he was the one being pursued. Sighing internally the stellar mage often wished she could be more like a Boscan, giving and receiving pleasure with no obligations beyond that, but she was true to herself and that just wasn't going to happen. She was beyond curious of what sex was like, especially when she saw them leave to entertain multiple partners, but more so for her writing than any actual desire to participate in the act. _'Maybe I'm broken?'_ she thought. _'Shouldn't I want to have sex? Everybody else does, even Natsu!'_ She just found sex disgusting and that was the problem. _'Why would I want someone to put anything in any part of me when they'd just done the same with someone else?'_ the thought made her skin crawl.

Getting up, Lucy changed her clothes and called Virgo for lunch in time for when both of her partners on this job tumbled back in.

"Eventful night?" she asked eyeing the lipstick smeared on Bickslow's throat. Her only answers were cocky smiles before they all starting eating. Lucy's face involuntarily scrunched up in disgust before she focused on her food.

"Ok what was the face for?" Vander asked. He had actually sat down and talked to Lucy about Boscan culture in depth a while ago and she seemed accepting of it but that little face she'd just made screamed otherwise.

"I…I just…it's just so…gross," she finally got the words out. Out of all the things they had thought she was going to say, that was not it.

"What's gross?" Bicks questioned carefully.

"You don't know where they've been! If they're carrying some sort of disease or virus. It makes my skin crawl just thinking about all the STDs that could be passed!" It was the only thing Lucy literally couldn't get over with their lifestyles. "I mean even if you're careful and use protection _every_ time, it's not 100%!"

After neither of them had responded for a full minute she looked up and met stunned expressions. Without a word said Bickslow reached into his pocket and fished out what looked to be a mint tin only it was completely matte black and metal. Handing it to her Lucy examined the container closely and saw nothing written on it so she popped the lid off and saw what looked to be small thin translucent sea green sheets. Still completely confused she looked up questioningly to her friends. That's when they started laughing and not just a chuckle here or there but full gut-busting guffaws!

"I don't see what's so funny!" she bristled more from her embarrassed at her lack of understanding than anything else.

"Oh my dear little mouse!" Vander struggled to get out as he got up from his seat and pulled Lucy bodily into a hug. "Even for a Fioren you are so innocent!" he nestled her head to his chest and set his chin on her head effectively hiding the red staining on her cheeks.

When their laughter died down and lunch resumed Bickslow tried to explain. "So Cosplayer, you know of condoms and infertility potions, you'd have to being friends with Cana." At her nod he continued. "Like you know the potions do prevent pregnancy and condoms do prevent pregnancy and STDs but only they cover the penis." At that Lucy's cheeks were even redder but she nodded for him to continue. "Thing is, for the last, what…40 years?" he looked at his brother for confirmation.

"Closer to 50."

"50 years, what you hold in your hand has been available through any pharmacist or doctor. It targets all known STDs, which given they were made in good old Bosco that's everything, and destroys them. The formula even gets updated when knew things pop up." Lucy's eyes got big with surprise and looked back at the little tin again. Bicks continued, "They're not completely mainstream in Fiore like they are most other places, but anyone who's ever gotten an STD before would know of them. They can be taken before or after sex, though they work much better before."

"So with a culture like ours we always carry them and have whomever we're with take one before just in case," Vander added matter-of-factly.

Lucy made an "o" face in understanding. "Do you use condoms as well?" she asked figuring it's better to get the rest of her questions out.

"Side-effect of taking one is infertility for a couple a days for the man, a month for the woman." Bickslow responded. Ever since he'd purged Lucy's soul of the parasite months back he'd not been able to think of her intimately anymore. Getting such a close look at her soul confirmed that they wouldn't be a good match for the long run so anything they started would only ruin their friendship and Lucy literally couldn't do casual. Regular humans, meaning excluding dragon slayers, didn't have soul mates as far as Bickslow knew, but the best and lasting relationships were between people whose souls balanced each other. That wasn't the case for them so, he safely tucked Lucy into the friend-zone and tried every day to help her open up to people so when he spotted her with someone with a fitting soul she'd be ready and wouldn't second-guess the shit out of it. She flirted and played around a lot more than before but whenever she got approached for sex by some guy she still froze up or lashed out so he still had his work cut out for him. Apparently he also needed to manage her sexual education too.

Lucy calmly closed the tin and handed it back to Bickslow now avoiding eye contact. She had too many thoughts running through her head, too many fundamental "truths" to update, to even begin to know how she now felt about the entire situation. Filing it all away to think about later she changed the conversation.

"So, what's this job we're on?"

"Nothing too bad," Bicks said grateful for the subject change as well. "We find some lost temple, chart it on a map and bring back something so our client can verify so we get paid."

"Dr. Parsons said it's supposed to be haunted and there is definitely some heavy level security setup around the site. So we go in, clear it of all the unwanteds, disable the old security system, setup a new one and grab a piece of treasure and head home," Vander said as he tossed a lacrima display to Lucy. "The conglomerates research says it's somewhere in the Jacinto Mountains near one of the peaks."

"What's this highlighted bit?" Lucy asked as she zoomed in on that area.

"Parsons said they've had 5 teams out already looking for the site and all but one team went missing in that area. The last team came back but severely injured and memories wiped. It was only with the daily check-ins with geographic tags that they have any information at all. Everything else was corrupted or hasn't been found," Bicks said.

"It took 17 people dying before they decided to hire guild mages," Vander stated in disgust. "So we'll start there."

"Ok, ghosts and security systems makes sense our system tagged you both, but monsters and mapping? Wouldn't Freed have been a better choice? He's much better at cartography and dead languages. There are bound to be clues and the like around the site to help with traps…" the rest of her thoughts died on her tongue as Vander pulled three large tomes from his shadows.

"You're magic is more flexible plus you're just as smart and adapt and react quicker than him. I can handle the cartography. Parsons said these are the 3 most likely languages with translations to the right. You don't have to become fluent, just learn some helpful words. Get reading," he said dropping them in her lap.

Lucy looked up at Bickslow hoping that this was a joke. Learning 3 dead languages while on the job? But since he was currently discussing some things quietly with his brother, Lucy could only conclude that they were very serious. Swallowing the lump in her throat she pulled out her Gale-Force glasses for the first read through. If only she had Levy's brain right about now.

The blond spent the next few days with her head down in one of the books, making small notations in the journal she always carried. She didn't notice when they got off the train later that same day, or when they rented a wagon and a team of four goslers. Bickslow and Vander just guided her while she walked and lifted her into the wagon while they drove for the next 2 days. She even studied while she ate whatever was handed to her. She came out of the books briefly when Vander dumped his canteen over her head.

"Whaaaaaat!" Lucy screamed holding one of the texts she'd been reading away from her now soaking and shivering body.

"I said, how do you expect to ride and continue to study malá myš?" Vander repeated more than a little amused with Lucy's behavior since the train.

She sputtered and looked around, only now noticing they were in a dense forest with large looming mountains just ahead. "Ride?" she questioned stupidly. Her eyes quickly followed where both men were pointing taking in four large dark green beasts. Their bodies were the size of large horses but the legs were thicker and shorter more similar to a jungle cat. Their heads and tails were like wild boars with a horse-like mane. She'd only seen them once before when with Natsu but now considered what Vander had said. "I'll ride in front of one of you," she shrugged then mounted the closest beast returning her attention to her book.

"She's worse than Freed and Levy combined!" Bickslow guffawed as he mounted a different animal than the one Lucy was on.

"Hey!" Vander called out.

"No can do little bro. It was your idea to get her wet so you get to ride with her," he laughed. "Just be happy she got on the last animal so you can guard our flank and not have to lead and keep her seated."

-DTRE-

"Draw its attention away from Lucy so I can get a clean shot!" Bickslow yelled as he jumped from his babies to a rocky outcropping.

"Right, because I can do that and prevent the goslers from running while making sure Lucy doesn't fall and break her neck!" Vander yelled back. "How can she not notice this?"

Bickslow cackled as he jumped through the air trying to lead the rock wyvern away on his own. Meanwhile Vander quickly made some rope from the nearby shadows and tied all the animals and Lucy together so he could join his brother. With them secured Vander dropped into a shadow and climbed up the creature's legs and onto its back. Bickslow concentrated his babies on hitting its wings while he hopped around trying to get a look of it in the eye. "Now," Bickslow hollered shakily holding the wannabe dragon still with his figure-eyes. Vander popped out right at the base of its neck then rammed two swords into the thinner skin of its throat.

The wyvern dropped with a gargling cry and loud earth shaking thud, Vander riding it all the way down.

"Those things are such a pain in the ass!" Bickslow whooped flying back to the ground.

"Kind of like I'm going to be to Lucy if she's not where I left her," Vander returned as they walked back through the narrow canyon. Turning the bend they saw Lucy happily writing some notes still perched on her mount exactly where she'd been left.

-DTRE-

"Think of it this way, she makes really good bait for these guys," Vander said as he appeared behind one the forest vulcans and decapitated it.

"That's _my_ woman!" another pink huge ape-like monster yelled trying to get past Bickslow to Lucy.

"Sorry we don't share outside the family!" Bickslow argued back with an echoing "Family!" "Protect Lucy!" from his babies before they shot it between the eyes.

"Shit!" Bickslow screamed as one of the vulcans circled round past him making it to Lucy who was leaning against a tree.

"Woman!" the vulcan shouted in success beating his chest before reaching out to grab her. Vander heard a "Lucy kick!" come out of nowhere and turned in time to see a vulcan fly away and Lucy's clothes changed back to normal from a black and gold strapless number he didn't even know she had while her nose was still stuck in the fucking book.

"Pervert," she muttered unconsciously.

Laughing along with Bicks they both finished off the rest of the vulcans. Trust Lucy's pervert radar to keep her protected even subconsciously.

-DTRE-

"What are these things?" Vander asked quietly as more and more small green spotted pink squirrels surrounded them.

"Goblins, they have wicked sharp teeth but they're usually non-aggressive," Bicks responded eyeing them warily.

"Maybe we have something they want," Vander shot back.

"Like what?"

"Cheeee!" they all yelled as they suddenly swarmed Lucy or more specifically Plue, who had apparently opened his gate and as was sitting behind her.

"Puuuun!" he cried as the goblins ran off with him.

"Shit! Lucy's going to be pissed," Bickslow yelled giving chase.

"Plue God Damn it! Close your gate!" Vander screamed back out.

"Pun, puuun…pun pun!" he squealed.

"I'll get you a sucker when we're in camp tonight!" Bicks yelled back. Not a second later they saw a yellow poof of smoke and heard pitiful goblin cries as they looked around for the missiong Plue.

"Fucking candy addict!" Vander swore as they walked back to where they left everything.

-DTRE-

"Okay!" Lucy chirped happily as she shut the tome in her hands and sent it to her magical storage space as she put her Gale-Force glasses and notebook in her messenger bag. She first noticed the strong arm around her waist followed by the peacefully tranquil forest. "It's been awfully quiet," she said with a smile.

"I will never, I repeat, never give you study material on a job ever again!" Vander's tenor voice declared right by her ear. She felt his arm tighten around her as Bickslow laughed so hard he almost fell off his mount.

"Something happened?" she looked behind her at the usually relaxed shadowquip mage.

"Yes so you better be fluent in those languages," he said then looked down to meet Lucy's innocent doe eyes. His own softened involuntarily as he sighed. "Just pay attention from now on," he advised kissing her temple lightly before he started scanning the jungle again. _'This woman's made me soft,'_ he internally sneered at himself since he couldn't manage to stay angry at Lucy.

-DTRE-

The three mage's left their wagon about 2 weeks prior and still had no luck finding the ancient temple they were looking for and Lucy was getting frustrated. They'd covered almost the full area Dr. Parsons had indicated with no success at all. She'd even called out Crux to look into temples built in this area, anything older than 500 years since that was when the languages she'd been studying had been used, but he'd had to return to the spirit realm to finish his search; that was 8 days ago.

"Just eat your food Lucy, we're not in a hurry," Bickslow said as he sat next to her and handed her a bowl of the pasta Virgo had brought out for their dinner. She'd given Vander some seriously meaningful looks Bicks was choosing to ignore.

"I just, I miss my bed," she pouted. "And we haven't seen any aggressive animals or monsters…" at the pointed glares and throat clearings she amended, " _I_ haven't seen. This is boring and I could use some sort of beast to take my frustration out on!"

"Just wait Lucy. I have a feeling any minute now old man Crux is going to proof out screaming with exactly what we need," Vander said as he sat on her other side.

"Lucy? That's new, I was just getting used to malá myš," Lucy said then took another bite.

"I've called you by your name before little one," Vander bopped her nose.

"Great, you know I'm technically older than you are."

"Yes but 7 of those years don't count making you younger. Plus you'll always be smaller so you are my adorable malá myš, my little mouse," he said adding extra honey into his tone.

"Bet you're glad I call you Cosplayer right about now, aren't you," Bickslow stuck his tongue out with a grin on his face.

"I'm undecided," she mumbled. She'd always wanted a cute nick-name as a little girl, but who wouldn't when everyone called her either Lucky Lucy Heartfilia or Lady Lucy. Now she had too many of them and very few were acceptably cute; Bickslow called her Cosplayer mostly but occasionally he threw in a Cheerleader, Vander mostly stuck to little mouse, Levy called her Lulu, Gajeel still called her Bunny girl, Laxus stayed strong with Blondie, Natsu and Happy said Luce, Lushy or Luigi, her spirits called her Princess, Miss Lucy, Lady Lucy or various terms of endearment from Loke specifically. Her favorite was still Tink that Cobra called her. Tinkerbell was blond, beautiful, feisty and a fairy, ' _What's not to like about that!'_

"Yaahoooaaaahhhh!" echoed loudly in the clearing startling everyone except the goslers - those things didn't startle for anything.

"Grandpa Crux!" Lucy cheered.

"Miss Lucy, I was finally able to find a temple that met your specifications."

"Only one?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yes, I've marked it here one this map," Crux said as he pulled up a display similar to what she'd seen Hibiki's archive magic look like. "Indicated here about 4 miles away from your current location was an old temple built for the God Apollo. It was supposedly where Apollo buried his dead human love Hyakinthos in the form of a flower now known as the hyacinth. This mountain range was actually named for it too. It was built before the Holy Wars that ended almost 800 years ago but it is the only temple I could find information on in these mountains."

Seeing Vander already marking their map Lucy dismissed her spirit after thanking him for the hard work. "How do you do that?" Lucy questioned the shorter of the two males.

"What?" he asked shutting his map off and returning back to his meal.

"Make the universe bend to your will." At his raised questioning brow she explained, "Whenever you declare something it happens, usually really quickly, even with things like Grampa Crux finding a lead."

His smile went crooked as he took another bite. It was probably the cockiest look she'd seen on his face to date and that's including the time he showed up late to movie night one week because the hot guy that rung up the snacks he'd bought for said event went immediately on break and pulled him into the breakroom where they fucked right up against the vending machines.

Bickslow just rolled his eyes and pulled Lucy into his side. "Just ignore him and we normal humans can hang out," he said as he took a bite of her leftover pasta.

-DTRE-

It was early the next day when they caught their first glimpse of the temple high on a steep cliff.

"I'm not walking up that," Lucy said flatly already noticing the path was too narrow for them to take the goslers up. As she dismounted and helped tie the animals in a grassy glen a plan for flight was already being made.

Bickslow snorted but was in full agreement. His babies could fly them all up in no time but space was limited and balancing would be difficult with them all.

Without saying a word Vander picked Lucy up and dropped into the shadows then glided up Bickslow's leg.

"That's fucking weird," Bickslow said as he hopped on his babies as they agreed. "Super weird!" "Disinfect your leg!" He flew up to the top ledge in a few short minutes enjoying the easy feeling after riding on the ground for so long. The second he hopped down Vander was out of the shadows holding a distinctly green Lucy.

It was her first time travelling like that. The whole time Lucy felt like she couldn't breath and didn't know which way was up. By the time Vander pulled them out she was lightheaded and dizzy, weighing the pros and cons of vomiting. Fortunately the effects didn't last long and she was able to focus again and breathe.

"You ok there Lucy?" Vander asked the short blond who looked close to trying to kill him with a look. "I probably should have warned you…"

"You think?" she wheezed out then took a deep breath standing up straight. "Let's go," was all she said as she started walking toward the entrance but paused at the strange glyphs written along the wall.

"What do they say?" Bickslow said wrapping a supportive arm around her waist.

"I don't know," she said simply but her tone was strained.

"What do you mean you don't know? What were you doing the whole time you were reading?" Vander asked trying to read the wall too.

"I mean, this isn't one of the 3 languages you had me learn. It's not any language I've even seen!"

"Old man Crux said this was built before the Holy Wars began… that means it's at least over 1,000 years old," Bickslow helpfully added, "and didn't you say those languages were only about 500 years old?"

Nodding Lucy pushed the two brothers behind her as she turned to face a wider portion of the ledge. "Gate of the Dragon, I open thee! Draco!" Lucy summoned her newest key save one. There was a brilliant flash of white light and when the Pradesh brothers uncovered their eyes, what they saw was a bit underwhelming. They had expected a huge dangerous looking dragon, this was Draco she was summoning, and they both knew his mate Nurem because of their brother Cristoff. What they saw instead was a miniature dark blue dragon the size of cow. He looked fierce kind of how an action figure who compared to the real thing. His silver eyes gleamed with intelligence as he adjusted his wings and looked up to his master.

"Princess," a surprisingly deep voice greeted Lucy with a nod of his narrow head.

"Hi Adro!" Lucy said as she walked up and hugged his neck slowing stroking behind one of his long silver horns that pointed back along his neck. He rumbled and nuzzled into her neck enjoying every bit of attention his master was lavishing on him.

"I thought you were going to call me out to fly up somewhere but it looks like we're already here…" the dragon questioned.

Lucy nodded and pointed at the figures behind her. "That one took me into a shadow and rode the other one who flew up here. Worse way to travel ever!" The small dragon just nodded in sympathy. Flying without being able to feel the air rush took all the fun and excitement from the experience.

"Wait, when did you get Draco's key?" Bickslow asked finally finding his voice.

"And why aren't you bigger?" Vander joined.

The blue dragon snorted and ignored both men. Stupid questions like that were not worth his or his master's time. Lucy turned to face her partners but put one arm around the dragon and rubbed under his chin to calm him as she answered.

"The job back in January we took with Erik. Part of the reward was Adro's key. The Draco constellation has five silver keys and it takes having them all and being able to use them all at the same time to actually get Draco," Lucy explained. She'd never admit it but she'd been just as confused as Bicks and Vander were now when she first made the contract. Fortunately Natsu was there running his mouth as a nice cover for her ignorance. "Usually one of Draco's stars is assigned key duty when one of the keys are contracted but I got lucky to have one of Draco's hatchlings," she ended excitedly dropping a kiss on his snout. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes," both men responded with firm nods knowing there really only was one correct answer to that question. It happened to be true but even if he wasn't they'd of answered the same.

"Anyways Adro, I was wondering if you know the language written on the wall here," Lucy said as she walked toward the wall where the inscription was engraved. "I know you aren't even close to this old but I figured Draco may have taught you," she said hopefully.

Giving the dragon a wide berth, Bickslow and Vander moved out of the way. He was tiny compared to a full sized dragon but he still was bigger than them both and his claws and teeth looked just as sharp.

"You are in luck Princess," Adro said still examining the wall. "This language is similar to what dragon's use; it's from a time when our species lived in harmony together."

"What does it say?" Lucy asked getting closer.

"Those who seek balance need Strength of Mind, Body, Soul and Heart."

"Thank you so much Adro," Lucy hugged her spirit again.

"I have a request Princess," the dragon asked somehow looking shy. At her nod he continued, "I would like to stay out if I may?"

"Of course!" Lucy quickly agreed.

"Wait!" Bickslow called out immediately getting both celestial mage and spirit glares turned toward him. "Hey, I'm just saying, he's a bit big and it'll be awkward going through the doors and all," Bickslow quickly explained.

"I thought I was small?" the dragon shot back petulantly. "You should see my real size!"

"Real size?" Vander now entered back into the conversation. He was not a diplomat in any sense of the word but he'd seen his father and oldest brother work often enough to give it a try. "Well that explains it!" he nodded as if talking to himself though obviously saying it loud enough everyone could hear. "He appeared smaller than normal to fit here on the cliff, of course it was so simple!" he exclaimed laying it on thick like he was an idiot as opposed to just uninformed. They'd never seen a young dragon before so how could they know what to expect? It's not like there were many dragons still alive on Earthland. Turning back to Adro he asked, "So you can become larger or small based on your needs?"

If a dragon could smile, Adro would be doing so right then. "Of course! Any hatchling older than a year can do so. We can only get as large as our true size though so you should say we can shrink. I learned to at 8 months," he boasted.

"That is impressive," Bickslow finally caught on and joined in to mend their little burnt bridge. "I bet you can do all sorts of things we can't even imagine." Lucy looked at the two men indulgently as they placated the young dragon. While it was a fact that Adro was born over 400 years ago, he and other hachlings had only spent a year on Earthland with both parent's before Draco had to return back to the Celestial realm with his kids in tow to keep them safe until Arcnologia was killed. She learned shortly after contracting with Adro that time flows differently for mortals and spirits in the spirit world. She knew that to some extent but it was much more complicated than she thought it had been. It took Crux and Adro both quite a while to explain to Lucy how it all works but she basically broke everything down to these few points.

1 day for a human spent in the spirit world = 90 days for a human passed on Earthland

1 day for a spirit spent on Earthland = 4 days for a spirit passed in the spirit world

1 day for a human spent on Earthland = 7 days for a spirit spent in the spirit world

Also since Adro has a mortal body but his soul is both dragon and spirit -

1 day for Adro mentally in the spirit world = 29 days for Adro mentally on Earthland

All this means is time is not linear and when you fuck with space and time, if fucks you back.

So now Adro and all his siblings are mentally 17 but physically 6. _"The disparity between their mind and body does cause some behavioral instabilities,"_ Grandpa Crux said once after Adro had left. _'So sometimes, Adro acts like he's 6 years old.'_ Lucy personally thinks that Grandpa Crux was just making excuses for the dragon since she's seen adult men act like babies just because they're sick and upset and figures the same must hold true for dragons as well.

When all was said and done though, she just enjoyed watching her two intelligent friends, flattering her dragon friend - and he loved it.

"Alright boys, we've a job to do and day light is wasting," Lucy drew their attention in.

"Yes Princess!" Adro cheered and in a swirl of white smoke shrunk to the size of a ferret. He flew to Lucy and wrapped himself around her neck, content to cuddle to her warmth until he was needed again.

"So what kind of security do you think this place has," Lucy asked as they made their way to the opening in the wall.

"Probably nothing I can't just slip through," Vander assured as he walked right in quickly followed by Lucy with Adro then Bickslow. They looked around and saw nothing terribly exciting. The temple was set back about 50 feet from the wall opening and didn't look like it could hold anything let alone a security system. There were large rounded pillars standing around a rectangular space all connected around the top and triangular pieces across the narrower sides.

"Maybe there's a secret entrance?" Bickslow asked. "In the movies there's always a secret entrance."

"Might as well look around," Vander said.

"Couldn't hurt," Lucy added stepping forward to join the two men only to stop immediately at the warning growl from Adro.

"I smell something dangerous," he said as he jumped off of Lucy transforming to the size of a train carriage right behind her.

"Your nose does you service dragonling," a creature flew out from behind one of the triangular stone pieces on the temple. It looked like a small child created it from pieces of random animals. The head was a human woman but the body was a lion's. It also had large feathered wings.

"What the hell is that?" all three humans asked as Adro just growled keeping his eyes focused on the creature. His first instinct was to run forward and attack the threat but his father said to be more careful of what you can't see so he stood behind the humans as a shield since his scales were exponentially stronger than their skin.

"Oh cruel world!" the woman's head wailed dramatically as her wings fluttered. "To think that the legends of my kind have been forgotten even if only by weak creatures like you humans."

"Oh this thing is just begging to get dead," Vander drawled now looking bored. The only reason he hadn't killed it yet was in hopes they could get more information from it and save themselves some time.

"Like a human like you could even harm a hair on my tail. Sphinx are an ancient species known for our strength of body and mind," she crowed.

"Then why aren't there more of you," Lucy said back, barely restraining backhanding the catty chick. She'd worked hard to prove to herself that she wasn't weak or stupid and this ancient hag starts right off spouting insults.

The sphinx's eyes glowed red locking onto the blond. "My race was killed by duplicitous humans like you scrambling for strength and power and ours wasn't the only ones! There was no honor and respect among your kind then and there seems in all this time things haven't changed."

"If that's true then why are _you_ hanging out around an old _human_ temple?" she questioned back. She couldn't believe how presumptuous and bigoted this thing was. Yeah, she might have a legitimate beef with people long since dead, but she started this by disrespecting them first.

"The God Apollo placed me here to test the intelligence of anyone who comes seeking his guidance!"

Before Lucy could retort back Vander grabbed her arm and slightly shook his head. He'd crossed a goddess before and spent the following 2 weeks sitting through endless blessings by The Maidens of Immaculate light to remove the curse she'd laid on him. He didn't care 2 jewels about Apollo's guidance but if they could get passed his guard dog by being smart why the hell not?

"How do you test our intelligence?" Vander asked warily.

"You must answer 3 questions correctly then I open the path," she answered through clenched teeth then smiled maliciously. "If you get one wrong I get to eat you."

"I say we kill her now and find another way in," Vander said quietly to the others having lost the only fuck he had left in caring about offending Gods. Ear him indeed. The sphinx was only set here to guard a door so pretty much useless from his experience. If he was cursed again he'd at least have good company this time around.

Bickslow smiled and was about to agree when Lucy said quietly but firm, "No, we might learn more playing by the rules. If we lose, then kill her." Raising her voiced she address the sphinx, "Ask your questions."

"Very well," the sphinx said sitting back on her hind legs. "I'm light as a feather, yet the strongest man can't hold me for more than 5 minutes. What am I?" The sphinx looked at each of the human's blank stares and smirked.

"Breath," a deep voice answered leaving her confused.

"Who?" she said then met the knowing eyes of the dragon.

Her smirk fell as her eyes narrowed. "There are two sisters: one gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first. Who are the two sisters?"

Adro huffed, "Day and Night. You're riddles are simple sphinx. You should know better than ask that question of the child of the heavens." Lucy beamed at her spirit. She wasn't too sure if she'd of been able to figure either of the riddles out in time but Adro didn't think like a human, which these riddles seemed to be tailored to stumping.

"If it's information you seek, come and see me. If it's pairs of letters you need, I have consecutively three. Who am I?" she stated fury shined in her eyes. The three humans looked to Adro, waiting for his answer but the silence started to stretch out. "Oh, does the baby lizard not know?" she feigned concern. "Looks like the humans can't rely on a higher intelligence, even if he's only a child," she boasted licking her chops. "I believe I will start with the mouthy girl. The world could use one less whore."

Lucy's eyes narrowed as her aura darkened. All her companions backed away from the appearance of what Natsu and Gray called "Scary Lucy."

"Whore am I? That's big talk coming from a decrepit old hag. You couldn't get laid even if you were the last female among a hundred males of your kind!" she shot back. The sphinx leapt at her but Lucy's whip was quicker and snapped in her face.

"Aaahhhhhh," she screamed, paw covering her left eye. "You are dead!" she shouted while her wings opened.

"You can't kill us unless we answer incorrectly! Who's the duplicitous one now you hypocrite?" Lucy accused dodging another attack and catching the sphinx in the side with a lash. The ground shook as the sphinx landed. She started prowling around the blond, blood dripping from her injured eye.

"You do not answer because you do not know. Not answering is an answer you hopeless fool."

"Bookkeeper," Lucy deadpanned as her fist clenched her whip. "Now open the path you stupid lying ugly old beast!"

The sphinx froze trying to figure out how all her riddles could have been answered so easily. She'd killed so many humans recently without one of them getting even one right. Her lips pulled back as she bared her teeth. "I was supposed to fly you there but I think I'll just let the fall kill you," she said as she started to fade away in a show of sparkles.

"Fall?" she questioned to the no longer present guardian.

"You ok there Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked as he walked back up to Lucy with his brother and her spirit. "She kicked ass!" Cosplayer rocks!" "Scary Lucy!" his babies cheered as they floated all around.

"Yeah I'm fiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" Lucy ended with a scream as the entire courtyard disappeared under them all. There were no more paving stones or even falling debris for the mages to use to control their free fall down the deep black hole

"Son of a Bit-ooph!" Bicks's yell was cutoff as something grabbed him stopping his fall suddenly.

"We got you and Vander too!" Lucy yelled over the sound of wind being beaten by Adro's wings. Bickslow looked off to the side to see his brother hanging in one of what had to be Adro's claws glowering. Sighing, the seith mage waited patiently until their escort landed on the ground. He'd gotten a good look up when they initially started to fall only to see the floor reappear as the ceiling of wherever the hell they were now so going back up wasn't an option. "You guys ok?" Lucy asked as she slid down her spirit's back.

"Fine but can you tell me how he's still out when all magic is being cancelled?" Vander said angrier than he'd intended. He was going to find that sphinx and kill her once he got out of here.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked petting the now much smaller dragon in her arms.

"He means the walls of this room must be lined with magic cancelling rock," Bickslow said as he started looking around for the wooden tikis that housed the five lost souls he'd befriended. "My babies fell right out of the air when I fell below the ground so I can only imagine Vander couldn't go all shadow to stop from falling either. Which begs the question, how are you still here Adro?" he questioned the small dragon wrapped around Lucy's neck again. "Not that I mind, you saved my ass."

"I have a mortal mother so this is a mortal body. When Princess summons me she doesn't have to supply any more magic to keep me here or to sustain my life or magical attacks. It's why I asked if I could remain, I'd never do so if it would weaken her unnecessarily," his deep voice echoed in the large dimly lit cave.

"How did you change your size then? Can you still use magic?" Lucy asked really confused at this point.

"My only guess is that my scales slowed the magic dampening process for me. It felt like mud was surrounding my magic so I changed sizes quickly before I became stuck in here." Lucy nodded as she moved to the side trying to find a wall and maybe a doorway.

"Princess, how did you solve the last riddle? I must admit, I am not familiar with places people in Earthland would go to seek answers," he asked while he watched as Bickslow moved along another wall like Lucy was doing and Vander just stood near the rooms exit and watched their progress. Humans did have such poor eyesight in the dark

"Oh," Lucy blushed. "We go to a librarian typically but that couldn't be the answer since the person also had to have repeating letters in their title. So I thought of all the different things a librarian could be called and bookkeeper was the only one I came up with that fit all the clues," she explained as she examined one of the glowing speckled rocks scattered about the room. They were their only light source so she collected a few as she moved along the wall.

"I found a door!" Vander finally yelled calling everyone over to him. He had no issue seeing in the dark of the cavern and had actually watched them both stumble around blindly for a little while. No one thought to ask if he or even Adro could see so he had his little bit of fun. Both mages followed Vander thru the tunnel like hallway outside the door. Each turn became progressively brighter; the same blue green glow from the rocks Lucy'd picked up earlier.

They each stayed quite as they walked deeper into the mountain listening to what sounded like consistent thumping and scraping getting louder until the hall opened up to a large cavern where giant boulders were lifted up and dropped, pulled up slopes and let roll down, some were even swinging back and forth slamming into others. Each boulder glowed blue/green and looked to be attached by an electrified cable if the sparks arcing off them as they crossed were any indication.

The quartet looked out across the chamber seeing only two ways to get through; fly above or run a twisted path through the obstacles. "Look," Bicks pointed to a lever on the opposite wall. "I think that might turn all this off."

"Yes but how are we going to get there?" Vander observed. They all looked at the small dragon.

"If I were a lightening dragon I'd fly but I'd most likely be electrocuted if I got even close to that tangled mess of cables in the air," Adro said sniffing the air and sneezing.

"Bad day not to be Laxus," Lucy said tapping her fingers to the stones regular rhythm. "One of us needs to run it."

"Bad day not to be able to enter the shadows," Vander added to Lucy's observation. He was quick and maneuvered well since he'd taken acrobatics like Bickslow but he'd never attempted something like this. The occasional parkour run through Magnolia with his brother, yes, but not this.

"I guess this is my song," Bicks said as he set down his pack and started stretching.

"Bicks," was all Lucy could say. Out of everyone there Bickslow was probably the fastest and most agile without his magic. He had a huge maze type thing program setup as part of his personal training plan back at Fairy Tail and he'd brought her with him once to see what level she was at before he started teaching her. Bickslow reached out and grabbed his little brother and friend pulling them into a hug.

"Watch my babies for me," he said as he ran into the fray laughing like a lunatic. Mechanically Vander shouldered his brother's bag then wrapped Lucy in a hug from behind as they watched Bickslow vault over some stones, leap from one wall to another, slide under ones that swung from above. He occasionally yelled, "Parkour!" when he executed something especially difficult. Near the end Bickslow was almost flattened when he landed a flip too short but he fortunately tumbled into a roll just in time clearing the entire mess.

"Princess, your friend is very impressive," Adro said before they heard Bickslow shout, "Who's the fucking parkour king?"

"Don't let him know you said that. He has a big enough ego," Lucy giggled giddy now that the danger was over.

Bickslow swaggered up to the switch and said, "The park will be closing in five minutes. Please collect your belongings and make your way to the nearest exit," as he rested his hand on it lightly.

Vander laughed but Lucy yelled. "Bickslow you turn that switch off right now so I can come over there and kiss you!" The words were out of her mouth without thought but got the desired reaction as everything stopped moving and the electric buzzing sound ceased. Lucy immediately started running through the obstacle course leaving Vander standing there with a puzzled look on his face but not for long. They ended up reaching Bickslow at the same time since Vander was quicker but Lucy jumped at him the instant he was in range wrapping her arms and legs around the tall man in a full body hug. Bicks had to take a step back to steady them so he didn't fall but the grin never left his face.

"I'm only going to say this once and will deny ever saying it in the future," Lucy said as she grabbed his head with her hands. Trapping his gaze with her eyes she continued, "You were amazing Bickslow." She drew his head forward and kissed the face of the tattooed man across his brow. Bicks' smile softened as he nodded hugging her just a little tighter before setting her down and hugging his brother.

"How'd you do that? It almost looked like you knew what was coming next," Vander asked as he sat down next to an exhausted Bickslow.

"I did for the most part," Bickslow started. "I noticed Lucy tapping her fingers then realized everything was running on the same interval. The sequence was relatively short so it didn't take long to memorize and plan out a route."

"Hmmm," Lucy said distractedly as she paced back and forth. Before either of her partners could question her she stopped and turned to face them. "Do you think the phrase we read outside was a clue to the "trials" the sphinx mentioned we have to face?"

"What do you mean?" Vander asked.

"I'm talking more specifically about the part that said Mind, Body, Soul and Heart. The Sphinx was going on about testing our intelligence which is Mind and this was almost completely a test of the body."

"Those who seek balance need Strength of Mind, Body, Soul and Heart," Adro repeated what he had read before.

"So we have to pass through a test of our souls and hearts next?" this time Bicks asked.

Lucy nodded, arms crossed under her chest eyes looking at a spot on the floor. "I think so but what does it mean by balance? The sphinx said something about seeking Apollo's guidance…"

"Apollo was the God of Prophesy and Oracles so I would think that whatever the balance is referring to it has to do with his diving powers," Vander suggested twiddling a rock he'd picked up with his fingers. At the silence he looked up to see three surprised faces looking at him. "Hey, if you'd been cursed by a goddess before you'd learn more about them too!"

The incredulous looks turned to understanding and he wasn't sure if he felt vindicated because they agreed or offended that no one was surprised he'd been cursed before. Vindicated it was then.

"So we likely have two more of these exciting tests to get through before we even reach the temple. I wonder how long this is all going to take because we only have the water we brought with us and I can't call Virgo for any food either," Lucy said rubbing her stomach. It had to be well past 2 judging by the intensity of her hunger pangs.

"Well, we better start moving," Bickslow said as he stood up knowing everyone was waiting for him to finish resting, "and finish this before Lucy decides to eat one us." That said Bickslow ran to the stairs, the only exit he saw, and started up them putting some distance between him and the now irritated Lucy.


	6. Who Built This Thing?

**-Chapter 6-**

The stairs were narrow and steep, carved from the rock that surrounded them. Their only light was the scattered glowing stones along the walls that left eerie shadows dancing as they moved along. There were times when the stairs had landings with hallways stretching out lined with rooms the group took time to explore. There was no telling just how long they would all be trapped here cut off from their magic and consequently food so the prospect of finding something helpful down here was too great for them to just ignore. The water they carried wouldn't last indefinitely so when their searches only turned up empty and in a dead end they returned to the never ending stairs.

"How far could we have possibly fallen," Lucy said irritated using the wall of the passageway for support. Hours they had been climbing yet there was no real way to know how much progress was being made. No one answered her and she hadn't expected them to. It didn't matter how far they had fallen down since the temple was built on a large ledge not the top of the mountain so technically they might have to climb above where they were before coming back down again. It didn't matter to Lucy that she knew all that. What mattered to her was the fact that there was a small rock in her shoe and every time they stopped so she could fish it out nothing was ever there and she needed to relieve some of her frustration before she screamed.

Maybe the evasive rock was the trial of the soul because she was pretty sure hers was screaming its outrage at invisible sharp pebbles that only exist to torment young beautiful women as some sort of great equalizer in the cosmos - as if pervy old men weren't enough of a check to her cuteness.

"Ok I know I'm whining and I know this is a stupid question but seriously, are we there yet?" an exacerbated Lucy almost wept as they climbed more stairs.

"Think of it this way Cosplayer, you're endurance training. Would you rather," Bicks paused to catch his breath, "climb these stairs or spar with Erza again." Lucy's eyes went wide. She'd managed to avoid sparring with Erza since tricking her with her Gemini stardress and knew the second she faced her friend sparring again there would be no mercy. Wendy would have to be on standby or maybe she could call out Adro to watch the match so he would be there to heal her after.

"I'll shut-up," she murmured.

"Thank the gods for that," Vander breathed out.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining that much!" she protested but knew it was a complete and utter lie forcing her to capitulate with a glower. "It's the stupid rock's fault. You both saw I was bleeding so you know it's not a lie," she changed her defense.

"Not that, and yes you were." Vander gave her a look that had her silenced for fear of a worse injury than a scratched heal. "We're at the top of the stairs and there's an open space for a change. We'll rest here to give us all a break." They each entered the room and Lucy immediately sat down near against the wall and pulled her shoe off to go searching for the pebble once again. Bickslow looked to the side where the entire wall that was filled with holes of varying sizes across its expense while Vander made his way to the door at the other end.

"Either of you see something that could open the door?" he asked seeing no handle and pushing didn't budget it an inch.

"Naw but there are some logs over here," Bickslow called out having given up on trying to figure out why someone would put a bunch of holes in a wall.

"Ah hah!" Lucy cheered holding up the torcher device that had made her shoe its home. "I found that stupid rock!" she said as she slumped fully against the wall exhausted. It was a bit surprising for the blond when she felt herself sink in farther as a horribly loud scraping sound echoed in the room. She froze as a slab of rock rolled and closed their only open exit right by her side. Lucy closed her eyes images of bugs, spikes and crushing ceilings filled her mind from when they'd had an Indiana Jones marathon. "I feel like poor Short Round. If the ceiling starts coming down to crush us I take full responsibility," she sighed hanging her head almost too tired to care that death could very well be imminent. After about 30 seconds of nothing happening they all sighed in relief.

"Well, it didn't open this door so maybe there's another hidden catch," Vander called back and Bickslow walked back to Lucy to help her up when the stone both he and Vander had previously stepped on sank about an inch. Immediately white lights flared out of the seemingly random holes in the wall and the opposite side of the room slowly inched toward them as dozens of long blades sprouted from it.

"If you're short round then Bicks is Willie!" Vander cracked a joke.

Bicks smiled, "Of the two of us who's the beautiful blond?"

"Fine I'll be Willie you can be Short Round," Lucy said and they all laughed breaking the much needed tension in what was slowly becoming a dangerous situation - very _very_ slowly, thankfully.

"Look for clues," Lucy yelled as she quickly got on her feet jostling Adro enough to wake him up.

"What'd I miss?" the dragon asked as he saw a wall of swords crawling its way at a snail's pace toward them but his question fell on deaf ears as his master and her friends were looking around the room for something. He was so lost.

"I found more of that writing we saw earlier on the edge over here," Bickslow waved them toward him. "Adro, what's it say?"

"The chariot is the key."

"That's it?" Lucy asked and he gave her a, don't be stupid, look. "Sorry, habit," she said.

"What does it mean?" Bickslow asked - someone had too.

"If this is the Soul trial, what do souls and a chariot have in common?" Vander laid it out simply as he leaning against a wall completely at ease. Anything was better than the quite monotonous boredom they'd spent over the past few hours and he was just glad something was happening. A view Lucy and his brother obviously didn't share since it looked like they were freaking the fuck out.

"Adro?" Lucy asked as she slowly backed away from the lit wall of holes.

"Yes Princess?"

"Do those look like the stars to you?" she queried with her head slightly tipped to one side. He blinked and looked at the white lights again for the familiar patterns and smirked, well as much as a tiny dragon could smirk.

"I do believe they are."

"So that means…"

"That the chariot…"

"Refers to Augira…"

"The Charioteer," Lucy finished before quickly pointing, "There! Bickslow move to you left and lift your hand…stop. That hole right there is the star Capella."

Bickslow reached in, "There's nothing in here," he said before Vander hit him with one of the logs he'd picked up.

"Maybe we put this in the hole," he suggested blandly. Honestly they would die quicker from blood loss by the blades than being crushed by the wall. "How many stars are in the constellation?"

"Five," both Lucy and Adro stated.

"There are 5 poles so let's do as people have been doing since the beginning of time," Vander suggested with a lecherous gleam in his eye as he slid the first pole into the hole Bickslow had had his hand in. "Thanks for warming her up for me," he added getting a belly laugh from his brother who quickly picked up the 4 other poles and brought them closer to the wall waiting for more directions.

"Vander move your hand left, stop. Put the next pole in that hole," Lucy sighed. "I kind of feel like a porn director now," she frowned.

Both boys looked at her as they chuckled. The very thought of Lucy trying to direct people having sex was ridiculous. She'd probably sit in the chair, face completely red, hands covering her eyes as she stuttered out her directions.

Not letting the opportunity to have some fun and tease Lucy to pass him by Vander caressed the second hole watching Lucy direct Bickslow to the third then caught her eye. Lucy flushed brilliantly and started stuttering.

"Vander! W…w…will you j…just hurry up already?"

"Oh no my little mouse. You always have to make sure both parties are ready before penetration. Foreplay is one of my favorite things," he said as he moved his other hand suggestively over the pole Bicks had leaned against his shoulder. He watched as Lucy's milk chocolate eyes widened and her breathing stalled. _'Oh this is too good!'_ he thought.

It didn't take long before Bickslow joined in teasing Lucy by rubbing the tip of the log he held around the outside edge of the third hole she'd indicated earlier meeting Vander's lecherous grin with his own.

"Just hurry up and put them in," she squeaked out past her dry throat struggling to take deeper breathes.

"Now now now, just because you like it fast and hard doesn't mean everyone appreciates it," Bicks rejoined. "First rule of the Pradesh brothers when with a woman is to make sure she peaks at least once before the real fun starts!" Bickslow's tongue shot out of his mouth writhing in a lewd manner.

"Ooh Mavis!" Lucy didn't know how much more embarrassing her friends could get.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Vander lowered his voice as he slipped the second rod in place. "Next?" Vander questioned Lucy as his hand pointed at another rounded depression in the wall. He'd noticed five similar sized pockets where he and Bicks were standing and since three had already been identified as the correct placements, he was pretty sure those were the last two, but asked for confirmation just in case.

Unable to speak she nodded her head and watched as Bickslow exaggeratedly grunted thrusting his hips as he put the third piece in place. Vander smirked, the fun he could have had teaching Lucy the arts of pleasure if she'd been this relaxed and understanding with him before he saw her more as kind of a little sister; not quite like he saw Xally or Emzadi, his actual sisters. He'd never tease them like he was Lucy now, bordering on foreplay. Then again they would have just laughed at his antics and probably made their own suggestions. The closest label he could put on Lucy was sister-in-law. There had been a moment he'd actually hoped she'd even end up with Bicks but after they returned from Bosco that relationship turned more familial too.

Bicks picked up the final piece and looked to Lucy for the last hole to be verified but saw her face buried in her hands. Adro looked confused and a little concerned over his princess's distress still perched on Lucy's shoulder but confirmed the final spot for the man in her stead. They were acting oddly but since there was no real hurry he thought it was just harmless human quirks.

"Now Cosplayer this is important since you're not experienced so you should be paying better attention," the seith mage said drawing the blonde's eyes up from her hands only to see her face go slack as she saw both men grinding suggestively on the decidedly phallus shaped key pieces.

"But but but but," was all she got out more than a little horrified at their antics and not at all aroused. If she'd thought that that was their aim for even a second she'd have placed the poles herself in their decidedly different and much smaller holes.

"Oh, now you're getting way too advanced. Butt play is not something everyone enjoys and should be worked up to for a novice like you," Vander instructed with a solemn expression before his eyes turned mischievous. "Since you're such a good student I'll give you some tips though. Make sure your finger or toy is liberally lubed and start gently like this," Vander indicated to the wall as he prodded at the orifice with his makeshift shaft before easing it in.

Lucy groaned and buried her face in her hands again as she shuddered at the thought. She could have gone her whole life not knowing that little gem of knowledge!

"Ah that's what we were waiting for!" Bicks cheered as he slammed the final pole in the hole with some force. "When they've lost the ability to speak and move to incoherent noises you can let loose and take them real rough, just like you like."

Lucy made more nonsensical noises trying to express her denial, outrage and embarrassment all at once. Giving up she collapsed to the floor to wait for the end of their antics or death. Bickslow dropped to her side and put an arm around her waist pulling her toward him. "Not being able to stand after is a good sign too," he continued to advise his friend, smile firmly planted on his face as she hid hers in his shoulder.

Vander none too gently plopped down right on her lap letting Adro leap on his shoulder so he didn't get squished when he buried his face in her neck. "Some people like to cuddle afterwards but I suggest you only do that if you really like them. Cuddling can be more intimate than actually having sex."

Lucy groaned, "Vander get off you're heavy!"

Vander gasped in fake offense.

"You never tell your partner they're fat even if they are," Bickslow reprimanded Lucy.

"Shut-up," she wheezed. "He's almost a foot taller than me and pure muscle which weighs more than fat!"

"And don't you forget it," Vander chuckled as he got up pulling Lucy with him. He turned them both before sitting back down next to his brother setting Lucy across both of their laps. "Now rest little mouse, it'll be a while before that wall is anywhere near us."

Sighing Lucy snuggled further into her friends, now bed, and closed her eyes. It was only a moment later when she felt little Adro wrap around her neck again but she stiffened when his narrow serpent-like head pushed into her cleavage. 

"Hey," Lucy said as she pulled him out from between her breasts.

"What," he looked at her innocently.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Muffling that horrible grinding noise," he blinked and looked at her like she was the crazy one. "The sound is grating and I wanted to nap with you."

"Not between my breasts you don't." At his continued confusion she shook her head and handed Adro to Vander while she moved completely onto Bickslow. "You were going to be a Sudepah. You explain it to him."

"What's a Sudepah?" the young dragon asked.

"They are the teachers of Boscan culture and human pleasure," Vander answered simply setting his now pupil on his shoulder. Hell, it would pass the time.

"And why would that mean anything?"

Vander started speaking to his charge so softly his voice didn't carry clearly with the rumbling grind of the stone moving across the floor. It was true that he'd wanted to be a Sudepah; had even trained for 4 years starting when he was 11. He physically wasn't able to have a proper erection until he hit puberty at 13, but that hadn't stopped him from learning to use so much of himself to elicit ecstasy in others. He was 15 and had another 2 years to go to finish his training when the Steel Council got their claws into his young body. The law indicating any mage registered in a wizarding guild must serve in the military gave the government all the leverage it needed to "recruit" him, Vander internally scoffed as that word played through his mind, into their service. He'd only joined White Sea in the first place because he needed help training his shadow-quip magic not to become a virtually undetectable spy and assassin. His magic was one of a kind nowadays and with his looks and sexual preferences, i.e. none, there was no way the Steel Council would let him slip through their fingers. Since the magic in his eyes was even more dangerous than most could ever imagine it hadn't been an option for him to stay unregistered and outside of a guild so he could learn to control it. There was no way he would let another tragedy in his life happen because of it.

By 17 he was made a Blood Hunter, an official government assassin. Some of the killing he was more than fine with, some people just deserved to die, but other "assignments" were nothing more than political moves to make negotiations easier for all sorts of things. Those hits tore at his soul giving him nightmares and had been for the last 5 years. It's why Kaleb transferred him to Fairy Tail to monitor the White Sea training system they'd setup for them instead of someone more familiar with its ins and outs. Over the last year, his father and brother, Farron, had finally gotten enough leverage to use against the Steel Council to get him out of their service but they needed a legitimate reason to keep him away from the council until all the paperwork was signed and in order. Who knew what assignment the Steel Council would come up with knowing it would be his last one. He knew his father was concerned it would be something next to impossible since they'd willing risk losing an asset like him now - he was going to be lost to them either way.

He continued his instructions to his young charge on human erogenous zones, apparently the little dragon knew a lot about sex in theory just not the human variety, as his thoughts turned to something more pleasant.

His father and Farron had gotten Bickslow off of Bosco's most wanted list a while ago but with his recent involvement in capturing and returning Travis Wemple back to Bosco, they're pretty sure they can get him pardoned completely soon so he can more freely come home to visit.

-DTRE-

Lucy couldn't hear the conversation between Vander and her spirit, didn't want to hear the conversation, but by the surprised gasps and entranced look in her spirit's eyes she deduced that it had to be more than what she felt was necessary. It took more than 20 minutes until the four of them were pressed to the wall to avoid being stabbed by the long swords in the moving wall when the poles pressed what had to of been the release mechanism. With a small click suddenly the blades retracted and their exit opened up. Everyone quickly made their way out of the room, anxious to finish with their last trial and get this job done.

Vander lead the group again along another hall but this one had several rooms that branched off of it and they checked each one for possible exits or the last challenge. Most were pretty much empty like the rooms they'd seen before – bits of broken pottery or furniture left behind when the temple had been abandoned. The room at the very end of the hall looked like a ritualistic room. It had an altar in the center and faded tapestries along the walls. The doors all closed but none of the mages reacted; each frozen staring blankly in front of them.

-DTRE-

Bickslow blinked as he suddenly found himself on a porch with a key in the door. Confused he turned the lock and walked in. The home, because it felt too warm and welcoming to be a house, had a shoe stand off to the side and a pile of mail on a table with a small basket. Bickslow read the top letter and was surprised it read, _To Mr. and Mrs. Bickslow Pradesh_. Placing the keys in the basket and kicking off his shoes, he looked around and saw photos lining the entryway but before he got a good look at who his supposed wife was he heard a small voice scream something he'd longed for but had very little hope he would ever be.

"Daddy!" a little girl's voice cheered again this time followed by a little girl with blue-black hair pulled up in pigtails wearing a pink frilly dress running around the corner and jumping into his arms. "You're home Daddy," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Mommy and I made a surprise for you," she stopped and wiped the tears streaming down his face; her big brown eyes wide and concerned. "Why are you crying Daddy?"

"No reason baby," he choked out and hugged his little girl closer as he peppered kisses all over face. "I'm just happy to see you."

"Bickslow?" a familiar woman's voice called he couldn't place since he was too focused on the little giggles his daughter was making as he tickled her sides and kissed her. "Oh, there you are. Dinner's ready, I made cake for dessert."

Bickslow looked up and saw long shapely legs, wide hips, a thin waist, large breasts and scarlet red hair. "Amazon?"

She giggled. He blinked, yes, Erza Scarlet just made the cutest sound known to man outside his daughter's giggles. "I think I prefer my other nick-name thank you," she said taking the little girl from his arms and set her back down on the ground. "Rokaia, go get cleaned up for dinner while I greet Daddy ok?"

"Ok Mommy," she chirped and raced up the stairs.

"Now, where's my kiss?" Erza said as she slipped her hands around Bickslow's waist pulling him close. The kiss was quick and chaste mostly because Bickslow just stood there in shock. "Oh come on moje láska. I know you can do better than that." Bickslow blinked and pulled Erza in close as he pressed into her. His desire soared when he heard her calling him my love in Boscan. He didn't care if this was real anymore. Here he had everything he ever wanted and with a person he had never truly considered before. He pushed her against a wall and slanted his mouth to deepen the kiss.

-DTRE-

Lucy blinked and suddenly found herself sitting in a small café holding a latte in her hands. She was confused at the sudden change of scenery and took in everything around her. There was another drink at the small table she was sitting at in front of the empty seat. Still confused she sipped her drink and waited. If this was an illusion she was going to be ready for the shoe to drop. A feeling she couldn't explain kept her rooted to her chair though. It was like she knew that if she waited there long enough something good was going to happen.

"How's your drink?" a deep voice asked causing Lucy to look up quickly to make sure she wasn't hearing things. She saw a blond, tall middle-aged man in a suit take the seat right across from her. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," he said as he picked up his own steaming coffee and blew gently before taking a drink.

"Father…, sorry it's delicious," was all she could think to say. She knew her father was dead but here he was sitting next to her. His eyes were warm and radiated with a love that she had almost forgotten they could and she was lost. They slipped into stories about her latest adventures as a mage and novel she was working on was about. He listened intently, asked more questions and even gave her ideas on what to do with her savings instead of just letting it sit there in her account doing no one any good. This was all she'd ever wished for growing up.

-DTRE-

Adro looked around in confusion. He'd already tried calling out to each of them, nudging them, he even tried biting Bixlow's ear but nothing he did got a reaction. He was worried now. A poisonous gas was filing the room and he still couldn't access his magic to heal them in here. Bickslow and Lucy both had happy dreamy expressions on their faces but Vander looked like he was in pain.

Flying back over to him, hoping he would be the most likely to hear him he dug his claws into his shoulder and screamed into his ear. "Vander! Can you hear me? You need to wake up!"

-DTRE-

Vander looked out at the Grass Sea from one of the many floating islands. He just couldn't understand how he had gotten here. "It must be some sort of illusion," he said out loud just to hear something other than the natural quiet that existed on the living sea.

"Not so much an illusion but a pathway to your heart's greatest desire," a woman's voice answered from behind him. Quickly turning and ready to fight, Vander fell to his knees when he saw a woman that looked just like him only with dark brown eyes like chocolate.

"You're dead," he said trying to calm his racing heart.

"Yes, I am little one." She walked up to him and knelt before him.

"How?"

"I don't know the magic that brought you to me but I do know you can't stay here."

"What, why?" he cried out wrapping his mother tightly in his arms. She felt real, she even smelled like he remembered bergamot and cardamom.

"You and your friends are still in danger. The room you were in sealed and is slowly filling up with poisonous gas. You will all die if you stay," she said sadly.

"How do you know?" he asked burying his face in her neck.

"The God Apollo came to me earlier and told me this would happen. He said you would come and that I would get to see you. He asked me to help you prepare for what will come next."

Vander's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But why the poison then, why the danger if this is to help us?" She pulled away far enough to meet with his eyes, his father's eyes.

"Would you ever leave here if there wasn't?" He chuckled humorlessly.

"Honestly? No," Vander said then clasped her tighter. "How are you supposed to help me?"

"You carry too much guilt." Running her fingers through the tail of his hair she added, "You need forgiveness."

"You know better than anyone I can't be forgiven, not for what I did." His shoulders slumped and he clung onto his long since passed mother as his only support.

"Oh? What exactly did you do?" his mother lifted his chin, expression open and waiting.

"I killed you! Everyone in our clan was killed because of me! I should have died that day too. I don't deserve a future when I was the reason so many lost theirs," he cried for the first time since that awful day.

"You did not kill me!" she said firmly, eyes hard. "You called your magic to defend me when that man tried to rape and kill me after killing your father. You had no control and the void creatures took advantage of your fear and youth," she said kissing his tear stained cheeks. "Others started that war for greed and power before they even knew you existed. Their actions would have been the same even without you. You became their excuse, nothing else. Our clan fought and died to protect their homes and families – nothing is more honorable." She pulled him closer. "Yes, both sides all died in the final blast, but you survived. We won and you are our victory. Every day you live, everything you achieve, you honor us all." She pulled her little boy back into her arms and stroked his hair. "None of that is your fault. You need to forgive yourself and open your heart to live for us all. Show the world the pride of our clan, do not let it disappear completely."

"Momma!" he cried again, burying his face on her chest. She gently rocked him and hummed what was once his favorite lullaby until he slowly calmed down.

"Now little one you must leave before it is too late," she said lifting his face and wiping away the last tears. "There is a crank in the altar. You must lift the top off to find it. It will clear the poison and then push in the antidote."

Nodding Vander got back to his feet helping his mother as well. Kissing her temple he whispered, "I love you always," then turned to face the sea again. He knew if he continued to look at her he would never leave until death kept him here permanently.

"Live and love moje láska," was the last thing he heard before he stepped out onto the grass of the sea.

"I will," he vowed quietly. As quickly as that, he was back in the ritual room with someone yelling in his ear.

"What?" he yelled back causing him to cough violently. His lungs burned. Remembering his mother's directions he walked quickly to the altar lifting the top.

"I was just trying to wake you up. Princess and Bickslow are still out and as you can see there's poison everywhere. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he said as he finished turning the metal wheel as far as it would go. Small windows opened low in the walls and a lighter mist flowed from the ceiling pushing the poison out. Vander took a deep breath of the mist and immediately felt the searing pain in his lungs calm.

"You? How?"

"Divine intervention," he shrugged and made his way to his brother and friend. "How about we see if they wake up now?" Adro quickly flew to Lucy and rubbed his head on her cheek affectionately and gently called her name. Vander lifted his arm and winced, his shoulder felt like he'd been stabbed. Looking down he saw 4 small punctures in his leather armor jerkin and small rivulets leading away from each. Glaring at the little monster he said, "Did you have to make me bleed?"

"Sorry, I tried everything else I could think of before that," the young dragon responded before turning back to Lucy and rumbling a comforting growl to try to wake her. Sighing, Vander highly doubted Adro had tried doing _that_ with anyone other than Lucy. He turned to his brother and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Wake up you lazy ass, we have a job still to finish."

"Huh?" Bicks said as he blinked repeatedly trying to bring the room into focus. "That…" he took a deep breath, "That was just a dream?" Vander saw the hurt look in his brother's eyes, like his world had been crushed right in front of him. Before he could answer Lucy did.

"No," she said simply; her voice cracked with the emotions evident in her eyes. "I don't know how but it was real. I learned things, things about my father and why…why he became who he was after my mother died." Lucy made her way over and pulled both men into a hug, tears streaming down her face. "Reasons I would have never imagined. It was him so whatever you saw was real," she said but felt Bicks tense up more, "or will be," she guessed. The tension in Bickslow released slightly but he held them tighter.

He wasn't sure what Lucy and his brother saw, but if Lucy believes it was real, and Vander wasn't denying it, he had to have some hope.

They stayed in the center of the room clinging to each other and breathing in the white mist until they heard another click and thud.

Bright light appeared from an opening side door and the group of mages and dragon relaxed at the first sign of natural light since that morning.

-End Chapter-

Finally the trials are over. I was inspired by Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom with Harrison Ford (love him!), obviously, as well as a show on the Syfy network here in the States called Warehouse 13, the play Oedipus by Sophocles, the book series The Dresden Files by Jim Butcher and finally the movie The Librarian with Noah Wyle.

I wanted to give a shout out to them because they are all favorites and they actually came to mind while I was writing different portions of the last 2 chapters specifically so it was only fair you know where I stole, gasp, the ideas from. I'm so very naughty!

Oh and if anyone recognized mélange from the V-Day chapter that was from the book Dune by Frank Herbert.

For those who don't know this is a good summary I pulled from Wikipedia:

Melange (/meɪˈlɑːndʒ/ or /meɪˈlɑːnʒ/),[1] often referred to as simply "the spice", is the name of the fictional drug central to the Dune series.

In the series, the most essential and valuable commodity in the universe is melange, a drug that gives the user a longer life span, greater vitality, and heightened awareness; it can also unlock prescience in some humans, depending upon the dosage and the consumer's physiology. This prescience-enhancing property makes safe and accurate interstellar travel possible. Melange comes with a steep price, however: it is addictive, and withdrawal is fatal.

I thought it would be funny to name a pastry after it because sometimes I feel they are just as addictive. Can you imagine a little éclair but with a lightly sweet spiced cream instead of custard? Yeah maybe I should invent that…Unless anyone out there knows of something like it? Let me know!


	7. Not Again!

Thanks to all of you who have followed, favorited and commented so far. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I like writing it.

 **-Chapter 7-**

It didn't take long before the lock on all of their magic released and they found their way to an outdoors pavilion and Adro used his lunar magic to heal the damage he'd done to Vander's shoulder.

"This is definitely not where we entered," Lucy said looking around at the large glade the temple they'd just walked out of was nestled in. This temple was similar in construction to the one they'd seen at the beginning of the day but it looked remarkably well cared for and tended too. Unlike the first, this one had walls and a roof, carved murals painted colorfully along the tops of the walls and it was clean. There were no dead plants or leaves, crumbling rocks or weeds.

"Princess," they all turned and saw the light purple smoke clear announcing Lucy's maid spirit. "I've setup camp for you and prepared a large meal since I was unable to reach you for lunch." While her face was an emotionless mask and her voice was as stoic as usual, the worry was evident in her eyes as she scanned Lucy's body looking for any injuries.

The three mages looked over at the camp Virgo had prepared and were shocked at how lavish it all was. Before she'd setup small functional camps with two smaller tents, Lucy insisted so she at least had privacy to change, with bedrolls that surrounded a fire pit that had been well cleared of debris. This, though, looked like a royal party was out for a summer fête. There was a large cream colored canopy setup with hanging panels tied to the vertical supports opening the sides to allow for the breeze to help cool them from the warm humid air. Lucy noted that there were even what had to have been raised beds, blankets and pillows made out of Aries wool no doubt, which was softer than the merino sweaters she had while still living with her father. Off to the side there was a large beautifully set table with varieties of dishes piled in the center that made her mouth water.

Satisfied with her inspection the maid focused her eyes on the small dragon, "Master Draco has also asked that Adro return to the spirit realm for his lessons since he's already missed several."

"Oh," Lucy said surprised looking at the now shy looking spirit. "You didn't tell me you had lessons today."

"Sorry Princess, you haven't called me out very much, and this mission sounded so exciting!" he explained still sitting on Vander's shoulder after healing it, sounding as young as his body looked. "I will take my leave and attend my father," he bowed and disappeared in a flash of white sparkles.

Giggling Lucy turned back to Virgo. "Thank you so much Virgo, this is wonderful!"

The masochistic spirit smiled. "Since you will be in the same spot for a while I made your accommodations more comfortable. I even setup a large bath for you all that should stay heated for a few hours and I can re-heat it in the morning." Looking hopefully into Lucy's eyes she added, "Punishment Princess?"

The celestial mage's eyes softened on her crazy spirit. How could she say no when her spirit worked so hard to take care of her like this, even if she hadn't asked for it, and that was all she ever wanted. "Sure thing Virgo after we're settled in for the night." The maid's vibrant blue eyes glowed before she disappeared as well.

Lucy soon joined her companions, plate full of wonderful looking fare, where they spent some time planning the rest of their evening. Lucy offered to take a selection of rubbings of the writing around the outside of the temple then watch the camp – more like take a long bath - while Bickslow decided to fly over the area to search the surrounding forest for any potential threats.

When Bickslow's magic returned his babies took flight from his bag and scattered across the area overly excited since they hadn't been active almost all day. Taking them out scouting would be beneficial to all. Vander wanted to do an initial sweep inside the temple for people and protections so when they really started their search they weren't caught off-guard. They planned to meet back up in 2 hours when the sun started to set and call it a night having Plue on watch with his enhanced hearing and smell.

Lucy learned of his new strength unexpectedly when she took the S-Class mission with Erza in March and they were camped one night on the hunt. Lucy was having trouble sleeping even with Erza on watch so she called Plue to cuddle with and was out soundly shortly after. It was about an hour later when Plue woke suddenly saying they were being surrounded. It ended up being the giant wolves they'd been out there to catch. Turns out he didn't need his original days off either because of her strength and their contract was updated. Since then she'd made it a habit to call Plue out for baths and bedtime like clockwork so she was never caught off guard by monsters _or_ perverts.

-DTRE-

Bickslow took to the skies directing his babies to do a high pass first before they flew lower on a second sweep. He'd always loved high places and the freedom and adrenalin he got from flying around. It cleared his mind and he was able to order his thoughts and after what he'd just been through he really needed the peaceful quiet of the skies.

The seith mage went through his vision again - he didn't know what else to call it. He hadn't spent any real time looking around outside the home before entering to know if he recognized where it was but he did see the porch swing setup facing the yard instead of to the side that was a more standard placement. The house was two-stories and while he'd only seen the hall, living and dining rooms, he was sure he'd recognize the place if it actually did exist.

His little girl had his hair but it probably brushed her shoulders when it wasn't pulled up. She had big bright brown eyes, _'Like Erza,'_ but his nose and smile without the tongue hanging out. Her skin wasn't as dark as his but much tanner than Erza's naturally pale glow. She was a perfect little combination of them and her name was Rokaia. He smiled, he wasn't sure where the name was from but it sounded beautiful and it was a sign that Lucy was right and that the whole thing wasn't just a figment of his imagination. In his mind he always thought he'd name his first daughter after his mother and the fact that the little girl wasn't named Sophia gave him hope.

Erza, beautiful strong indomitable Erza, had been his wife. He'd known her for years, she was at the guild when Laxus brought him there, but he'd never spent any real time with her. He knew very little about the woman other than her magic and what he'd gleaned from stories Lucy occasionally told. _'Maybe I should get Lucy to talk more about her while we work. Figure out a way to approach her and I find out if she's even currently available,'_ he thought as he continued to scan the area seeing nothing but regular animal and plant life. He already knew she wasn't with Jellal or else the man would have joined the guild when Erik strolled in last year after being pardoned. Instead, Jellal and rest of Crime Sorcière had scattered across Earthland with their first taste of freedom.

Knowing Erik, if he asked, the man would tell him exactly what had happened between the two mages if anything. The poison dragon slayer's ability to hear souls always meant that he knew almost everything that was going on. Bicks knew the history between Erza and Jellal was complicated but he'd also seen enough of them interacting together to know that their souls just didn't fit well and it was probably for the best they weren't together, _'Not just because I want her now,'_ he defended to himself.

Bickslow was now flying just above the tree tops in a zigzagging pattern on his final circuit around the area. The sun was already quickly setting but he'd gotten the outlines of a plan together. Get Lucy to talk about her friend and woo the Queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza, without getting killed. It wasn't complicated but it was what he had. Chuckling Bickslow imagined how well Evergreen would take his reference to Erza as the fairy queen. _'Probably turn my ass to stone first, ask questions later.'_

-DTRE-

After their late lunch/early dinner Vander slipped into the shadows and reentered the temple making sure he didn't enter the ritual room again. Having to spend the better part of the day without his magic had been enough of an experience to last a lifetime. While he had enjoyed the break from the endless pushing at his soul from countless shades trying to escape the voids, he also felt like he was missing a part of himself. As he moved from room to room he was surprised that there was very little by way of protections so far. There was an occasional low level rune trap but that was it. It was just enough to give the impression that the area was well defended without actually being so. It also lacked any signs that anyone had ever been there. The floor had no signs of wearing, all the surfaces were clean and polished, the carvings and statues were still smooth with intricate details still keen and paints bright and fresh. It looked like the place had just been built. The only signs of any life were from where they had come through. The shadow-quip mage had never wished more than right then that he'd been more familiar with other spells outside of defense and offense in his life.

' _There have to be so many high leveled preservation-type spells worked into the very materials here and I can't sense them at all,'_ Vander scolded internally. Being able to sense them was not all that useful for what he'd been doing in his life up till now but he hated not knowing. He ferreted out any secret he wanted and right now he wanted to know several things:

If they had the magic, why only use it here and not at the other temple?

Where was here?

Why was there another temple? Was it a decoy?

Was this place really old or did someone or something just make it? Why?

Had this temple actually ever been used? When and by whom?

Why have just a pretense of security setup?

Was Apollo playing some sort of game with them all?

He tripped at that question. _'What would Apollo gain from setting all this up?'_ Continuing through the building he moved on. Out of all the gods and goddesses Vander had researched post "the incident", Apollo seemed like a decent guy or so he assumed. He focused most of his studying on those who had a history with fucking with humans just for the hell of it and Apollo just didn't come up. The only information he remembered was he was the God of Prophesy and Oracles, his sign was a raven and he had something to do with the Sun. There was also what Crux had told them yesterday about him falling in love with a human man whose death he had been unable to prevent.

' _How much would that have sucked to be able to see the future but not prevent your lover's death?'_ Vander's heart went out to the guy but that would all end in a second if he found out the God was playing fast and loose with his life. Messing with his already dead Mom to do so was a hit below the belt.

Finally finished looking through all the rooms but one Vander stepped out of the shadows. This door was different and why he saved it for last. There were more magic protections there that could actually do something to an intruder but they flickered like they were lacking the constant power to function correctly. Pushing open the door Vander looked inside and was surprised to say the least. It was a small room with lacrima by the dozens fitted into large angled tables along each wall. It looked similar to the controls on a Boscan airship and given how ancient the temple was supposed to be it was just confusing. _'Must be a control room of sorts,'_ he surmised. Walking into the room and getting a better look at the tables. He noticed instantly that they looked to have a floor plan indented on the surface. Finding the lacrima associated with the room he was in, Vander fiddled with it notting it hadn't been seated correctly. When the crystal sat firmly in place it stopped flickering and all the wards on the door become steady. Turning it to the right, the lacrima got brighter and the wards increased in strength. That confirmed all he needed to know as he turned the lacrima the opposite direction all the way until it stopped glowing and the wards shut down completely.

Vander looked across the rest of the lacrima and saw only a few dimly lit ones and moved to turn them off. _'If each lacrima controls a specific area,'_ he looked around at the large array of lacrima, _'then this whole place is a lot more secure than most governmental buildings depending on the spells. But why were most off? Even the few that were on were at their lowest setting.'_ All Vander had were more questions and very few answers.

Double checking all the lacrima were off he left the room and strolled back to their camp. The sun was starting to set and maybe Lucy could get Crux to do more research into Apollo since the god seemed to be all over whatever the fuck was happening.

-DTRE-

Lucy soaked in the warm water of the large bath as Plue swam small laps at the other end. It was like she was at her own personal onsen bathing outside and she really enjoyed feeling the calm breeze against her wet skin. She'd just finished her rounds outside the temple taking several samples of the language with the tools Virgo had somehow managed to slip into her messenger bag. She had also taken numerous pictures with the camera feature of Bicks's com since hers had been left at home during the rush to catch the train.

Her mind still reeled from everything that had happened so far on this job. First she learned on the train that Bosco had invented something that made sex safe from spreading disease. That country's innovations in technology and medicine staggered her. The idea of sex was a lot more appealing now that the threat of dangerous microscopic organisms out to kill here was out of the picture but if she was completely honest to herself she wasn't sure she could ever be so laissez faire with sex like the majority of her friends were. At least, not while expecting to enjoy it. From everything she'd heard you had to really let go in order to enjoy it and she doubted she could trust herself with just anyone that she found attractive.

Over the last few months she'd felt a lot closer to her friends at the guild, like some weight of doubt and fear had finally been removed and she could finally trust them again. She had finally confronted Natsu, more dramatically than she'd expected, about his leaving and put all that behind her thanks to Cana's help.

Still, she knew she was a romantic at heart and loved people easily even with her trust issues. She was afraid that, for her, sex might always be intertwined with ideas of love and romance. The very thought of sleeping with someone and then having them turn around and sleep with someone else made Lucy's stomach turn. She curled up in the tub as her heart clenched.

No, she wouldn't be able to sleep with someone without it being at least exclusive, most likely engaged to if not married. Her magic was based so deeply in contracts that without some kind of agreement she'd feel too uncomfortable to let go and do _it_. Since her agreement with Cana she'd finally been on a few dates during her precious little spare time but every time the guy moved in to kiss her she freaked and stopped him. So things never progressed and it was not looking good on that front. _'But hey, at least Cana has kept her deal and only drinks 2 barrels a day,'_ she thought.

Inhaling deeply Lucy forced her body to relax. It was a moot point to think on her love life more now anyway since she was on a job so she thought over what her father told her. She'd been shocked at first when her father said he was the one that had encouraged her mother to open the eclipse gate that fateful summer. He hadn't known that Layla had given Grammi, their most recently retired servant, Aquarius' key. If he had he would have insisted Grammi postpone her trip until after July 7th when the eclipse gate had to be opened. He felt like he had killed his wife with his own hands. It had taken so long to get Layla confident enough to agree to do it so their little Lucy wouldn't have to only to then enable for one of the holders of the keys necessary to safely execute the action to leave on a world tour during the only window of opportunity that Layla would have. He even failed in saving her life from the Magical Deficiency disease caused from using her own life force as a replacement for Aquarius' key.

He was drowning in so much guilt and grief that seeing her, the person he'd done it all to protect, was painful. It hadn't helped that she was almost the spitting image of her mother the older she got. Since some financial issues with his company kept persisting after his wife's death he dived into that work as an escape from his grief and pain. He'd cried in that café apologizing, telling her he was proud of her, that he'd always loved her and that no matter what he was looking out for her in any way he could still.

When she came to in the room with the soft growls and nuzzling of Adro, a hurt she hadn't even realized was there was just gone. She was happy, truly happy for the first time since her mother had died. Yes she had felt joy, excitement, love and everything in between since then but there had always been that deep pain she had just been ignoring until then.

Seeing Plue start to deflate Lucy scooped up her little dog spirit and got out of the bath. _'New day, new me, new adventure and a new life; let's do this without the fear of the past,'_ she promised herself as she dried her body and dressed. She didn't know what the future would hold but she would not let fear rule her decisions anymore.

-DTRE-

Vander and Bickslow had just returned from bathing when Virgo appeared in nothing more than a leather bikini with a bag in hand. She quietly hung a suspension bar from the canopy then opened her bag pulling out restraints, silk scarves, a braided whip, feathers, ice, a ball-gag, paddle and other items. Lucy saw what her spirit had planned and turned to her friends.

"Can you guys give us some privacy? About an hour…" she started when Virgo touched her arm. The maiden constellation spirit shook her head with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I would like them to watch Princess?"

Lucy's eyes widened at this new turn of events. Virgo loved being punished but she'd never asked for an audience before and though it made Lucy a little uncomfortable, this wasn't about her. _'Plus,'_ she thought, _'no fear. No one here will judge and leave me.'_

"That's fine with me," she said with a bright blush on her cheeks. "Do you guys mind?" Lucy asked her friends.

It was during the time when Fairy Tail was disbanded that Lucy had finally asked Virgo why she always asked her to be punished thinking the spirit had suffered some sort of trauma at the hands of a prior master. She never once asked for punishment, that Lucy heard anyway, when they crossed paths at Duke Everlues and that had her curious. Was it something about Lucy that made the loyal spirit a masochist? Was she the one with the bondage fetish that she'd just not known about? Spirits did tend to take on a few personality quirks from their contract holders but Lucy had always thought that was a learned behavior from exposure, not a side-effect of being linked.

It had been an uncomfortable conversation but in the end Lucy realized it was probably a little of both. For Virgo, punishment at her hands wasn't specifically about the pain or pleasure she would feel from the act but the heightening of trust and solid boundaries between them as Spirit and Master. Virgo didn't seek sexual gratification from Lucy but an equaling of power in their relationship. Yes, she did enjoy it immensely, feeling both pain and pleasure, but only because with Lucy she was given the power to stop it and Lucy only did it because she loved her.

Put that way Lucy wanted to help Virgo but was still too uncomfortable with the whole situation to try. It was something Levy had said when they were hanging out shortly after the war with Alvarez was over. _"Take your time and work up to the things Virgo wants you to do," Levy said as she painted a toenail. "The most important thing in BDSM is that everyone feel comfortable and safe.'_ Levy had experimented a lot with sex, trying out tons of ideas from the books she read, and Lucy trusted her implicitly. She and Virgo slowly worked their way up to where they were now making sure both were comfortable with whatever they were going to try. It never extended to sex for obvious reasons but the punishments were a lot more intense than when they started.

"Not at all," Bicks said as he pulled one of the oversized pillows on the ground over for a better view. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in watching their play. He enjoyed a bit of bondage himself and wondered if Virgo liked similar things. Only hesitation he had was what his reaction would be watching essentially to hot women in their play. Lucy'd probably be scared for like if he tried rubbing it out in front of her…

Vander did the same only adding, "Would you mind if I gave some suggestions?"

"Please do," Virgo responded handing Lucy a latex outfit to put on.

Lucy rolled her eyes and went to change chanting "no fear" over and over in her mind. Virgo took the time to setup the toys on a table, put on the gag and setup the restraints for Lucy to use when she got back.

-DTRE-

"Hey guys, I think I finally found something," Lucy said as she studied glyphs on a wall that edged around what looked to be a stone door. This was the second morning they'd been searching the temple and Vander had already shut down and replaced the security system.

The night before Lucy had given the task of mapping their location to her compass spirit Pyxis since he had all of Earthland memorized. It had been funny seeing the red little bird with a compass on his head arguing with Vander late into the night about just exactly where they were and the best way to get back to the "entrance" they'd come in through so they could pick up the goslers on their way back home. Lucy had the sneaking suspicion Vander had been teasing Pyxis the whole time to help boost the shy little spirit's confidence and she thought it was adorable.

So, maps and routes were now all set and ready for them to leave and the security was handled so that just meant they needed some little trinket and Lucy could get back home and take a much needed vacation. They hadn't found anything yet that they could bring back for verification the job was completed outside of large statues most of which were practically built in; the client said in the beginning images weren't acceptable as proof. They knew there was an entire section of the temple they hadn't searched yet because of the floor plan in the control room so now they were looking for hidden doorways hoping their luck would change.

"Well, if that's a door I can't get through it even when in the shadows," Vander was the first to arrive to check out the potential lead.

Lucy's shoulders slumped. Vander saying he couldn't get through using his magic basically meant that it was just a wall.

"Aww Cosplayer, don't look so defeated," Bickslow said as he walked over to her taking a good look at the wall. "Vander isn't all powerful and knowing. No matter what he'd have you believe."

"Vander's weak!" one of Bicks's babies chimed in.

"He's stupid!" the grumpy faced one concurred.

Lucy giggled shaking her head as she saw the shadow-quip mage glare at the wooden tikis. "I guess," she said distractedly looking back at the wall missing the glare now directed at her because of how her comment could be misinterpreted. "But," she continued putting her hand on the wall tracing the unknown writing carved into it, "has he ever been kept out of anywhere when he's had his magic?" Vander's glare turned smug as he looked back at his brother.

"Never," he smiled.

"Well that's not true, Mr. Elan used to keep him out of the pantry where the cookies were kept all the time," Bicks laughed at his brother.

"I was 8!" Vander explained.

"She said ever and it proves it's possible." Lucy snorted thinking about the kindly cook out foxing an adolescent Vander.

"What's it say?" Bicks asked noticing Lucy still hadn't looked away from the writing.

"I'm not sure. It's completely different from what's everywhere else and it wasn't one of the three languages I learned on the way here." And that was why she was fascinated. Everywhere else in and around the temple used the same language and she'd been slowly picking up some words through the help of her spirits but this was so different it confused her. "Why have another language only in this room?" she asked.

"Have you asked Adro or Crux if they know it?" Vander's question made her pause.

"I'm an idiot," she said as she used her magic to see if Adro could come out today telepathically. Yesterday when Lucy summoned her little friend a towering man in vicious looking gray armor came out and said that Adro had been grounded for missing half a week of lessons and asked if he could help. While he'd been very helpful she felt a bit awkward about it since her contract wasn't with him. She'd rather call out Grandpa Crux if Adro was still unavailable.

The symbol Lucy's hand still rested on lit up bright gold suddenly and she removed it as if she'd been burned. They all watched fascinated as the light spread through all the letters until they heard the tell-tale sounds of a door shutting.

"Fuck!" Vander yelled as he popped out of the shadows right by the door they'd all entered in from.

"Hah! I believe we've just seen Vander get bested by a simple door even with his magic!" Bickslow crowed for half a second before it clicked. "Shit! We're locked in." Vander's glare was enough of a confirmation but he still disappeared into the shadows again and went along perimeter of the room just in case. Stepping back out into the room he shook his head and they all swore.

"Damn it Vander, now is not the time to prove your brother right!" Lucy said watching the writing spread across every surface of the room.

"I'm not the one who triggered the lock down _Princess_ ," Vander shot back.

"Yes but you were the one that supposedly took care of the security system," she argued back.

"This wasn't part of the system!" he explained. The tension from their anger filled the room. The last thing any of them wanted was to be trapped in this damn temple again. Lucy turned to stare at a different wall.

"I was just trying to contact Adro, I didn't mean to set something off," Lucy said her shoulders tense as she tried to hold back her tears. This was the second time she'd set something off on accident in almost as many days only this time they didn't have any of their supplies or coms with them since they were so close to their camp. The chance of someone finding them before they died was unlikely. They could survive only three days without water so even if Laxus freaked out tonight when they didn't check in and started teleporting to them, he'd end up at the other temple to start his search since they hadn't known where they were until after they'd checked in the night before. It didn't look good and it was her fault.

Warm arms wrapped around her tense form which broke the damn on her tears. "I'm sorry!" she cried slumping in their arms.

"Hey, it's not anyone's fault," Bicks said firmly supporting Lucy as she cried.

Sighing Vander walked over to his team and lifted Lucy's chin. "He's right for once. We couldn't have known your magic would have done anything. Mine didn't set it off when I touched it earlier." Pulling away from both men and drying her tears she nodded. She still felt bad she'd gotten them trapped but crying wasn't helping anything.

"Look for clues, maybe we can find a way out like before," she suggested before she froze. "I can't call my keys," she said dully. "I can't even talk to my spirits." Lucy's eyes were wide and looked to see if Vander or Bicks were having any problems.

"My magic's working," Bicks said as his babies hovered over him then looked to Vander.

"You both just saw me using mine 5 minutes ago." A bright gold flash filled the room blinding them all momentarily.

"Was that one of your spirits?" Bicks called blinking his eyes to clear his vision.

"No?" Lucy's voice sounded unsure and shocked. The magic felt like hers but the man now standing right in front of her was a complete stranger. Maybe he was another once of Draco's stars?

"Are you asking us?" Vander said turning back toward Lucy then froze as well.

"Ummm, who are you?" Lucy asked the tall very well-muscled man standing a foot in front of her. He was built like Laxus from what she could see of him, which was a lot and yet not enough to identify him. His skin was darker than Laxus' and he had more tattoos. Lucy's eyes went wide when she realized he was naked, _and wet_ , noting somewhere in the back of her mind that he must have been showering since he also had a towel over his head. His tattoos ran down his right side similar to Bickslow and Vander's so she was guessing whoever this incredibly hot body belonged to was Boscan. The wolves on his hip and right pec looked just like the one she'd seen on Bickslow's chest but he also had a looped cross over his heart with a shield framing it from behind. Lucy's breathing was shallow and she felt funny. _'Is this what a panic attack feels like?'_ she mused. It was possible. The only other naked men she'd been around were Natsu and Gray but both had smaller builds than this heaven sent specimen. Her eyes travelling down his body watching a lonely droplet rolls over the firm ridges when her eyes popped right back up flushing at the sight. She had no idea those could be so big…

The man pulled his towel down to his shoulders finally exposing long blue-black wavy hair and the darkest blue eyes she'd ever seen. The silver flecks looked like stars in the night sky and Lucy stopped breathing completely. A seductive smile spread across his features as he reached out and cupped Lucy's flushed cheek.

"Cristoff, can't say as I've had the pleasure," his lightly accented speech confirmed his Boscan heritage.

"Cristoff?" Bicks questioned, still not quite believing his eyes. The man turned toward his voice and recognition registered in both men's eyes.

"Bicks," he said, the tension in his body finally left. Looking back to the still stunned woman who had captured his attention he rumbled, "Who's your friend?"


	8. Who's Next

**-Chapter 8-**

It was the middle of the morning when Cristoff finally entered his apartment he kept at the branch guild in Pelerno. Tossing his pack to the side and kicking off his shoes he made his way into his kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Of course there's nothing in there," he said to no one as his deep voice echoed in through the empty room. Shutting the door he made his way to his room dropping his clothing as he went. The job he'd just gotten back from had gone a few days longer than he'd expected so he didn't have time to return to his house in White Sea and make it to his lunch meeting with his father this afternoon. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, "2 hours."

' _I can wait to eat until then,'_ he figured as he stepped into the shower letting the warm water run down his body waking him up more fully. Grabbing the loofah and bath gel he started washing as a way to let his body relax. _'I've got to get my paperwork together for Kaleb, need to get to the Holy Knights' library to see if they have anything on frost giants, clean my clothes – oh I'll just take them to Dad's and have one of the maids clean them while I eat lunch. What else do I have to get done before I leave to check up on Vander?'_ he asked himself going through his to do list as he rinsed off and started on washing his hair.

It had been 8 months since Vander had left for Fiore and either he was being on his best behavior or Fairy Tail had managed to do what no one had before - kept Vander from sleeping with the wrong people. Not that he could blame his younger brother for having such a large libido, they probably slept with the same number of people if you ignored his full moon nights, but Vander didn't always make sure the people who solicited him were free to do so. He also tended to seduce women when he got bored which usually got him into a lot of trouble. As it was, there had only been one complaint filed while Vander was away and that was by the Fioren consulate when they'd found Vander in the closet with the Ambassador's engaged daughter before he'd even left Bosco's borders.

Initially his brother was only supposed to be gone for 3 months but the Steel Council kept intentionally messing up the paperwork and delaying important meetings. It had taken an order from the King himself to even get where they were now so it looked like the youngest Pradesh was going to be gone a little while longer. He'd visited Vander twice already but they were very short visits while he was passing through on his way to and from Caelum escorting his brother Farron while on an assignment. This trip was for a full 2 months of well-deserved vacation and if they were very lucky, he'd bring his brother home with him.

Stepping out of the shower Cristoff grabbed a towel and started drying his hair when he felt a shift in his surroundings. It felt like a warm blanket surrounded him for a moment while he'd been transported. Only questions were where, how and why.

He noticed first the floor was clean and made of marble judging by the look and feel of the cool surface. Second he was inside still and third the room was humid and warm. All of his thoughts stalled when the most delicious smell wafted his way. _It's her!_ His dragon screamed instantly roused confusing him even more. His dragon never spoke and only ever stirred when in battle. _'Her who?'_ he tried asking to no avail.

"Was that one of your spirits?" a familiar deep rough voice asked pulling Cristoff back to his surroundings tense now that he knew he wasn't alone.

"No?" a woman's voice responded. It was low and smooth, not high pitched or grating on his ears like so many other women. The one syllable set his nerves on fire and his dragon said firmly, _Mine!_

"Are you asking us?" another male said, this one's voice was also familiar. Smoother and higher pitched than the first but he just couldn't place it with his dragon pacing in his head. _Take her!_

"Ummm, who are you?" the same woman's voice asked again pulling all his attention to her. His dragon practically shoving everything not related to her to the back of his mind so all his focus was on her. He pulled the towel away from his face and saw the most beautiful sight. Long pale shapely legs were on display due to the very short khaki shorts that sat low on her wide hips, a pinched waist then met lovely large breasts that were hugged by a pink button-up shirt. The bottom was tied up just under her bust and several buttons were left open at the top exposing a generous portion of cleavage. Her rich golden hair glittered in the room's light and wide innocent warm brown eyes finally met his. _'Oh I will,'_ he assured his dragon smiling at the mysterious woman he'd somehow been transported to. He cupped her cheek feeling the warm soft skin.

"Cristoff, can't say as I've had the pleasure," he said by way of introduction.

"Cristoff?" the rough voice asked again. It took all he had to look away from the woman but he'd managed and saw his brother.

"Bicks?" he said, relaxing as his mind and instincts were finally in sync. If Bickslow was here he must not be in any immediate danger and he likely wouldn't have to _interrogate_ the blonde for answers. Looking back to the woman who had captured his interest he asked, "Who's your friend?" _Mate!_ His dragon declared when their eyes met again. His smile turned predatorial as his thumb stroked her cheekbone causing her breath to hitch. He'd been looking for this woman since he was 10 when puberty hit early because of his dragon slaying magic. Almost fourteen years was a long time to wait and now that his dragon had finally given him the go ahead, he was going _to go ahead_. He'd just need to learn her name and get her away from his brother first.

Vander, still not acknowledged by his usually perceptive brother, looked at the scene hesitantly. He'd known Cristoff and Lucy would most likely be attracted to each other, both were beautiful people strictly speaking and Cristoff always favored busty blonds. It's why he took the time to warn Cristoff to be careful around her when he'd first been told of his brother's plan to spend 2 months visiting him. But the intensity of Cristoff's reaction at just seeing her... He was so focused on her that he was willfully oblivious to everything, everyone, else around him. Vander had not anticipated dealing with that.

"Lucy," Bicks answered carefully. "Remember I told you about her a while ago," he tried to subtly remind his brother of the conversation they'd had a month ago before he left on this job.

"Lucy," Cristoff practically purred. _'So this is the girl_ _ **both**_ _of my brothers warned me away from. Not going to happen.'_ Smiling wider he put his other arm around her waist and drew her into him not caring where he was or how he got here anymore or even that he was still naked. He ran his nose lightly up her neck breathing in her delicate scent deeply, feeling her shudder against him. "How much do you know about dragon slayers?" he whispered in her ear before catching her earlobe with his teeth.

"You're," she false started having to swallow to clear her suddenly dry throat. Her stomach was fluttering wildly but she tried again. "You're a dragon slayer?"

Cristoff growled in approval pulling her body flush against his.

"My b-best friend is a-a-a dd-dragon ssssslayer," she finally managed to get out by way of an answer.

Bickslow and Vander were completely shocked by the display in front of them on two fronts: First, Cristoff was only ever this aggressive when it was a peak full moon when he couldn't help it and that was not today; Second, Lucy's instinctual reaction to being touched by someone unfamiliar was to kick first ask questions later and that hadn't happened. Neither brother knew what to do.

"Hmmm," he mumbled as he kissed Lucy's neck feeling her pulse thrum rapidly against his lips. "Have you ever talked about mates?" he questioned as he found another spot on her neck to kiss.

Lucy's breathing had gone erratic and shallow. "Yes," she voiced airily as Cristoff nipped right behind her ear.

"What did they say?" he rumbled before sucking on her lobe again savoring the taste of her skin. Her scent of melon and strawberries was intoxicating especially with the musky scent of her arousal intensified and one of his hand glided up and down her side while the other stayed on the small of her back keeping her pressed against him.

At the word mate Vander's shocked eyes met Bickslow's silently asking if he thought Lucy might be what Cristoff could be suggesting. _'It would completely explain his behavior,'_ Vander thought.

Bickslow looked back at his brother and was astonished but what he saw. Cristoff's soul was practically leaping from his body trying to wrap around Lucy's soul while hers looked to be stroking his fondly in return. He'd never seen anything like it. Levy's and Gajeel's souls resonated with each other before they'd mated but nothing like this. He nodded to Vander his eyes still glowing locked on Lucy and his brother.

Vander cheered internally, _'That's a fucking relief!'_ Last thing he wanted to do was interrupt his brother when it was obvious he was not 100% himself right now.

"That they only have one," Lucy internally jumped for joy at her first fairly complete thought without a stutter. "They are destined to be everything for each other..uuugh," her moan stopped any coherent thoughts as her eyes rolled back when one of his wandering hands found her rounded cheek squeezing it lightly.

"Good friend," he said as he moved his second had to join the first one and lifted her short frame up easily. When her legs wrapped around his waist arms circling his neck he growled again deeply to show his pleasure. "Do you know how we know when we've found our mate?" he said kissing her temple down to her jaw.

Lucy's legs tightened at all the new sensations she was feeling. _'This is what I found disgusting and was afraid of before?'_ Her hands fisted into his dark damp hair. "Your dragon," she gasped. The second word came out louder than she expected when one of his hands palm her breast over her bra and shirt. Groaning she continued, "Tells you."

"And you, moje zlatíčko," he said huskily, "are mine." Cristoff finally kissed her pale pink lips sending Lucy into a heated daze.

-DTRE-

" _Lucy, I think Natsu may be in love with you," Mira whispered giddily across the bar. Lucy rolled her eyes; she had a feeling she knew where this was coming from. It had been a week after the Grand Magic Games and Natsu had been hovering around her. Only Natsu, Wendy, Loke, the exceeds and she had seen her future self's death and they all thought it would be better not to make that public knowledge. It affected them all differently but Natsu had become pretty paranoid about not letting her out of his sight. He'd even taken to sleeping in her bed each night to keep an eye on her. Since his presence also kept her nightmares away she didn't put up too much of a fight._

" _Not this again Mira, we're just friends."_

 _Mira giggled and gave her a knowing look. Lucy finished her food and went home to work on the next chapter of her novel. She'd just sat down at her desk when Natsu jumped in her window._

" _Hey Luce, can we talk?" he started awkwardly._

 _Looking at her best friend she joined him on her bed. "Sure thing Natsu, you know you can tell me anything."_

 _Instantly he relaxed. "I overheard Mira today and I didn't want things to get weird," he sighed._

 _Lucy nodded and giggled nudging his side, "I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd even think about things like romantic feelings."_

" _Of course I do Luce," Natsu said a little more sharply than he intended._

" _Sorry?"_

 _He sighed and shook his head. "No I'm sorry. You see, for dragon slayers love is different. You know how our senses and lungs and stuff are changed from the magic?" he questioned and saw her nod so he continued. "Well, our lives are a lot longer too."_

" _Really? Like how much longer?" Lucy asked itching to take notes to discuss with Levy later._

" _Gajeel didn't know. He said that Metalicana told him most of them died in battle a long time ago but at least one was over 400 years old and he had stopped aging physically like dragons do."_

" _What does this have to do with falling in love?" she questioned. Living forever sounded great but her thoughts slowly went dark as she thought about it in a different way. 'What if you fell in love and they aged and died?...'_

" _Well because of our long lives we have mates." At her confused look he explained what Gajeel had told him after he joined the guild and noticed his behavior with Lucy, "Every creature with long lifespans have a mate to limit proliferation or whatever he said. I think he meant having babies. So,' Natsu continued, 'he said fate creates someone for each of us, our mate. He wasn't sure how we actually mated but for dragons they take a piece of their mate's soul like a swap. He also said most dragons can't survive without their mate so often die if their mate does."_

 _Lucy nodded, "That makes sense, losing a part of your soul forever would be painful and then they'd had to spend forever all alone. I think I'd prefer to die with my mate if I had one."_

" _Yeah," he smiled sadly at the reminder of her only to close brush with death. There was a time he thought Lucy might be his mate, just after Gajeel had spoken to him, because of how drawn to Lucy he was. But, his dragon never stirred and it would be a lie if he'd never felt a little disappointed because of that. Her offhanded comment had been like salt on a wound that hadn't fully healed yet. Still he needed Lucy, as his best friend, to understand this so if just in case she started having feelings for him she'd already know where they stood._

" _What I still don't understand is what this has to do with how you fall in love. If you have a mate shouldn't you try to get out there and find them? I've known you how long and you've never even showed any interest in anything but food or fighting?"_

" _Tell me, how would you feel if you were dating some guy happily one day and then the next he leaves you for another woman saying destiny?" he said archly._

" _I'd feel like crap and let my spirits beat him up… Oh," she stopped as the lightbulb finally lit._

" _Yeah, so it's better if we just stay clear of all that until we find them."_

" _How will you know if you don't get out there?"_

" _Gajeel said my dragon would tell me."_

" _Your what?"_

" _My dragon, every slayer has one in their minds that came with the piece of soul our dragons' gave us so we can use their magic. It lets us know when something is dangerous or bad; keeps us safe. It also tells us when we've met our mate."_

" _Oh," she said nodding mentally substituting dragon for instincts so she could better understand what he was going on about. "What if you don't like your mate?" Lucy asked. "I mean to have your magic just say this one's for you or nothing. Can you just ignore it and find someone else?"_

" _It doesn't work that way Luce - we're literally made for each other. It would be like cutting off our hand. From what Gajeel said it would most likely drive us crazy if we ignored them or just give up and die."_

" _Doesn't that bother you? To have your choice, you mate's choice, taken away?" Her mind went instantly to the love charm she'd been under the first time they met and the arranged marriage her father had tried to setup for her. She'd spent most of her life wanting nothing more than to make her own decisions. It's why she ran away from home. The idea that someone's magic would take that away - it made her skin crawl._

 _He laughed, "You don't understand Luce. We're not whole without each other. I didn't ask much more but why wouldn't I choose to be whole even if pain wasn't the only other option?"_

 _Lucy just then remembered a conversation she'd had with her mother about how she would know which prince to marry when she was older. 'They make you feel like you're heart is full. They're wellbeing is more important to you than your own.' At her daughter's questioning look she added, 'All you want to do is take care of them and all they want to do is take care of you. You complete each other.' Her mother's voice echoed in her mind._

" _I would make them wait until they gave me the perfect gift like Daddy did for you," Lucy mumbled what she'd said back to her mother that day._

" _What?" Natsu asked completely lost._

 _Lucy laughed, "Nothing, just a memory. I think I get it now."_

-DTRE-

"Wait!" Lucy said breaking the kiss that had sent her world spinning. Cristoff pressed his forehead against hers trying to calm down.

"What?" he grunted out so worked up at finally having this woman in his arms to answer beyond one syllable.

"I can't think, put me down." Lucy heard the most pitiful whine come from her mate that she knew next to nothing about but he still set her on her feet. Taking a deep breath to clear her mind and steady her nerves she looked back up into mesmerizing eyes now almost pure silver. "I want to get to know you first," she said steadier than she felt and watched the wariness disappear to understanding as his eyes darkened slowly back to dark blue.

At his mate's plea Cristoff's mind slammed back into control keeping his dragon at bay. "Of course," he nodded smiling warmly at her brushing her bangs back from her face. "We should probably get to know each other a little better huh?" he managed to say even though his dragon was trying to tear him apart from the inside out.

"Please," Lucy said. The warm smile on her face acted as a balm to his irate dragon. _Only for Mate,_ it conceded with a huff. Cristoff could imagine it with crossed arms and head turned away.

"Oh thank Mavis for that!" Bickslow yelled finally coming out of his surprised stupor. "I love you both but I did _not_ want to have to watch Lucy's first time," he sighed in relief. "Virgo's punishment was one thing, this..." he didn't have words to finish.

"Speak for yourself," Vander added causing Cristoff to turn around quickly finally realizing that not only one but two of his brothers were present. What were the odds of that? "I think poor Lucy could have used some help dealing with an amorous dragon who might not have realized she was a virgin until it was too late."

Cristoff's eyes bugged as he turned back to Lucy. He couldn't believe this beauty of a woman hadn't ever had sex before, Fioren or not, but her pretty blush and air of foreboding only confirmed it. "I am so glad you stopped me," he said as he hugged her closely to his bare chest. "That would have been horrible for you."

Lucy was so embarrassed. She'd been hoping the ground would open up and swallow her the second she'd heard Bickslow voice only to wish for immediate death when she heard Vander too. They witnessed her first kiss! The poor celestial mage was freaking out until Cristoff wrapped her up in a hug. He was trembling slightly and his voice was so full of concern that her embarrassment was forgotten. _'Mama was right, he's more important to me than I am.'_ Smiling she said, "We'll have to take it slow and you still have to give me the perfect gift."

Looking down to meet her eyes he said amusingly, "And what is this perfect gift?"

Smiling brightly in return she said, "I don't know, that's for you to figure out."

"Ok, I hate to break up the two of you but we seriously need to find a way out of here," Bickslow said as he once again looked at the glowing walls.

"That and Cristoff is still naked," the youngest brother added just waiting for Lucy's response. He found it hilarious that she could get wrapped up in things so much so that the small details like nudity were lost. He wasn't disappointed.

Lucy immediately looked down from her place now being loosely held in her mate's arms and shrieked flushing bright red. Her hands covered her eyes as she spun around.

"Oh my Mavis! Naked so naked," Lucy rambled on quietly while Bickslow and Vander laughed hard and Cristoff pulled his hands back to rub his ears trying to stop the ringing. "Please cover up!" Lucy yelled out causing the boys to laugh harder. The dragon slayer looked confusedly from his mate's back to his brothers currently doubled over they were laughing so hard. Grabbing the towel on his shoulders he wrapped it securely around his hips.

Placing his hand gently on his little mate's shoulder to get her attention since neither brother was of any use he asked, "Is there a reason Bicks said you needed to find a way out?" Spinning around quickly she met his eyes and nodded; eyes hardening when she looked at something behind him.

Lucy stepped around her… _'mate, that's going to take some getting used to,'_ her mind supplied. She made her way to her partners and kicked them suddenly at the same time sending them both crashing into the back wall. "Lucy kick," she added belatedly hands on her hips and foot tapping which was answered by chuckles from the half-naked man standing right behind her. "I thought that might work," she said looking back at Cristoff.

"To shut my brothers up or find a way out?"

"Both," she said simply as Bicks and Vander groaned against the wall. She smiled and blushed as Cristoff wrapped his arms around her again.

"Not that I'm upset finding myself here with you but do you mind explaining how I got here and how you're trapped in a room when you have one of Bosco's best spies with you?" It was a little difficult to believe that someone Van had gotten trapped but he had no reason not to believe anyone in this room.

"One of the best? I am the best," Vander groaned as he slowly stood up.

"Vander jinxed us saying nothing could keep him from getting in or out of a room," Bicks grunted still lying on the ground. He was the unfortunate soul who had broken the impact for his dear younger brother without the bulk of his armor on.

"Hey!" Vander said with mock offense.

-DTRE-

"So that's it and here we are," Lucy said. "I think I accidentally triggered whatever spell that brought you here when I was trying to speak with one of my spirits."

"And you say you can't summon or talk to them at all now?" Cristoff asked Lucy.

"Nope, but Bicks and Vander can still use their magic so it's not magic canceling like before."

"Let me try something," Cristoff said as he stood up holding his towel securely more for Lucy's sake instead of his own. He trusted his dragon instincts implicitly on Lucy being his mate but never once had he thought his mate would have grown up sexually repressed like she was. He knew his sexual appetite would be difficult to match even for the most experienced of individuals but against someone untried? He had some serious training to do with her.

"Are you trying to requip into your armor?" Vander asked from his spot on the floor watching Cristoff just standing there.

"Yeah but it's not working. Vander have you tired opening up into the voids or just surface shadows?" Cristoff questioned.

When nothing happened Vander pulled on his ponytail and said, "Well shit! I can't access my emergency supplies."

Cristoff nodded at the support of his hunch. "I think when you triggered the spell the room locked down only to prevent things from coming in or out. Probably to make it safe for the people who get pulled in. Would explain why none of us can requip or summon things from outside the room but can still use other magic," the dragon slayer suggested as he sat back down by Lucy's side.

"So you think the spell is still running too?" Bicks said.

"The writing is still glowing," Cristoff surmised. "I only wish we knew what the spell was supposed to do so we'd know when it would end." They all sat quietly when a loud gurgling was heard.

"Lucy we ate like 4 hours ago, you can't be hungry already," Bicks teased.

"That wasn't me!" Lucy defended.

"It came from over there," he paused and looked at Cristoff, "you?" he asked.

"I slept in on the airship this morning coming from a job so I missed breakfast. No food at my place since I haven't been there so I was going to wait until I got to Dad's for lunch," he explained. Had he known he'd be trapped in a room for who knows how long with two of his brothers and his mate he'd of been dressed with a basket of food and wine. Then again, with no bathroom maybe fasting was the wiser choice. _'Clothes still would have been ideal though,'_ he thought. _'Speaking of_ ', "Vander do you think you could make me some pants or something from you shadows? Just make them really baggy so they'd fit me?"

"I could try, might take a couple of runs to get them to fit," Vander shrugged. As he stood up his clothes instantly melted away into wisps of smoke until he was left in just some boxer briefs. Lucy squeaked in surprise and turned away to give the men some privacy, _'not that they care,'_ she internally shook her head.

"Boscans," she muttered crossing her arms under her chest.

The brothers all smiled. "Oh come on Cosplayer, you hang out with all the Boscans in Magnolia. You know you love us!" Bicks chuckled as he watched Vander try and make pants for their beast of a brother Cristoff. While Bicks may have been the tallest in the Pradesh pack, Cristoff or Kaleb were both built like monsters compared to the other more lithe men of the family.

"That might be true but it doesn't mean I want to see you all naked," she huffed causing them to chuckle even more.

Seconds passed in quiet when Lucy started giggling. "I've just thought of something," she giggled again this time louder.

"And what was that?" Cristoff asked as he slid his new pants on checking the fit.

"I wasn't the naked one this time!" she cheered and laughed this time joined by two of the other three in the room.

Cristoff smiled as he looked around, "I've missed something again."

Bickslow cackled and slapped him on the shoulder. "This may come as a surprise to you but Vander here has actually helped Lucy keep her clothes on instead of taking them off," he laughed even harder as Lucy snorted.

"A first," she cheered raising a fist in the air.

"I'm grateful," he said trying not to think about either of his brothers taking his mate's clothes off, "but why did she need help? And how?" Cristoff sat back down and turned Lucy forward again so he could pull her into his side.

"Ah, well different reasons, mostly they were destroyed while I fought on jobs but not always. I was starting to think there was some pervy god who liked to see how many ways he could get my clothes off," she giggled. "Oh this one time a mage used a curse doll and my hair to control my body. He used the doll to have me beat up Natsu," at his questioning look she added, "my best friend a fire dragon slayer. Anyway, Happy, that's a blue exceed, was able to snatch the doll from the guy and they used me via the doll to then beat up the guy. Natsu then lit the doll's fist on fire threw it up to Happy who flew turbo speed with it. I flew through the air covered in flames until I hit the guy and knocked him out. I was like a human meteor!" Everyone was laughing at the visual. "I survived just fine but my clothes were toast."

"Ok but how did Vander help?"

"Actually it was a joint effort from all the Boscan nationals. Vander suggested I learn how to requip and helped me train hand to hand, Bicks helped me train too but more defensive and dodging and shop for enchanted clothing. Dom made the clothes. So it seems it took three grown men with, I'm told, incredible skills at getting people naked to keep me dressed," they all snickered. "Oh you guys should try to help Gray next. His stripping habit has finally gotten him a record!"

"Stripping habit? Is that even a thing?" Cristoff asked around and saw them all nodding.

"I didn't believe it until one day we were walking to the guild chatting and I looked away for a second, turned back and he was just in his boxers," Vander corroborated. "I thought he was coming on to me before he freaked out and left searching for his clothes."

-DTRE-

With nothing better to do the four mages spent their time sharing stories. It was left unspoken but each story revolved around Lucy or Cristoff to help the essentially new couple get to know each other a bit better. They sat on the floor in a circle taking turns, keeping each other distracted from their growing hunger when the wall started getting brighter again.

"Close your eyes," Lucy warned as she was bodily moved behind her mate right before the bright flash hit again.

"Red?" Vander asked eyes still firmly closed. It was one of the quirks of his magic that he was still able to see without his eyes and it came in very useful in this situation. Everyone turned to look at Erza Scarlet, luggage cart in tow, staring blankly at her hand.

"Erza?" Lucy called out to her older sister like figure. Erza turned to Lucy coming out of her shock that a sword had not appeared in her hand and proceeded to act like nothing happened.

"Lucy, there you are. You left before I could wish you a happy birthday," she said as she crossed the room and pulled Lucy into a hug crushing her face against her metal chest plate briefly. "You may punish me for my oversight," she bowed slightly. Lucy nervously laughed as she waved her hands in front of her.

"No that's alright. I hadn't planned on leaving so…" Lucy stopped and started counting days in her head. "What day is it?" she asked everyone and no one at the same time.

"July 21st," Erza smiled, "Happy belated Birthday!"

Lucy's head was down, bangs covering her eyes as a dark aura started surrounding her. "We've been on the job for 22 days now." Her voice was quite, calm, as she turned toward Bickslow and Vander. "You pulled me from one job right into another the day before my 20th birthday." Her magic flared around her in a golden glow. "I may not be able to summon any of my spirits now but I can still beat your asses," she said as small golden balls shot out toward the offending mages.

Erza looked on proudly as she watched Lucy and her magic chase around the brothers in her fit of rage. She hadn't been aware that Lucy could give her magic a physical form to attack and she was also pretty sure Lucy hadn't either; it was something she'd work on with Lucy later. Turning to the only person in the room she didn't know she introduced herself like this happened every day. "I am Erza Scarlet, mage of Fairy Tail and Lucy's good friend," she said holding out her gauntleted hand. Turning to the armored mage Cristoff took her hand and shook firmly.

"Cristoff Pradesh, Lieutenant of White Sea, older and younger brother of those two idiots and Lucy's mate," he responded in kind. Erza's eyes narrowed at the word mate and her grip tightened on his hand.

"You haven't sullied Lucy's honor have you?" Cristoff looked into the woman's blazing eyes and knew he had to handle this carefully.

"No, I should say mate-to-be. We met a few hours ago and are taking our time getting to know each other before we mate," he said calmly before extricating his hand.

The serious Fairy Tail mage smiled then finished his sentence with, "and get married. I will be happy to plan your nuptials." Erza knew only the basics of the term mate and it usually had to do with dragon slayers, sex and fate. She would not stand in the way of fate but she would ensure Lucy married before having sex the way she'd been raised to by her parents.

"I think you and my father will get along splendidly," he added then turned to watch Lucy just in time to see her tackle Bickslow to the ground, his babies cheering Lucy on instead of defending him like they should. He'd forgotten about his father until that moment and could only imagine the panic he must be feeling as one of his sons essentially disappeared from his apartment without a trace. Internally calming since there was nothing he could have done about it before he thought about how happy he'd make him when he returned with Lucy in hand.

"Do you have a communication lacrima with you?" he asked Erza hopefully who was now digging through the mountain of luggage sitting on the cart that came with her.

Blinking Erza pulled out her com and tossed it to who she considered as good as her new brother then went back to searching her luggage for some rope to help Lucy in her quest to punish the offending males.

"Thanks," he said as he started calling his father hoping that it would work and not be stopped from the room's shield.

"Cristoff!" his father's relieved voice was heard over all the fighting causing all the mages to freeze. "Where are you, you were supposed to be here hours ago. I went to your apartment and saw all of your stuff there so I know you made it here safely."

Cristoff smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm with Bickslow and Vander in Fiore. There was some weird spell that was activated on accident and it transported me and another member of Fairy Tail here. I didn't call sooner because we've been locked in a room away from all their gear and mine is still sitting at the apartment," he summarized noticing Erza listening too and nodding at the partial explanation as to how she got there. "Fortunately Erza had hers when brought here."

"Bicks and Van are there?" at his son's nod he asked as well, "Is Lucy there too? Mira told me she left on a job with them when I tried calling her earlier this month."

"Arman!" Lucy unfroze and ran over and took the lacrima from her soon to be mate. "I've missed talking to you. Your boys strong-armed me into this job and Virgo forgot to pack my communication lacrima we were in such a hurry to get ready. I'd of used one of theirs to call but I didn't know when would be a good time so I wouldn't interrupt your work," she pouted.

Cristoff looked on in astonishment as Lucy chatted happily with his father like they were old friends for a few minutes before Lucy gasped.

"You got me a birthday present?" she said quietly eyes misting up.

"Of course I did, it's not every day you turn 20!"

"Technically 27," Lucy frowned. Tenrou Island really messed up a lot of things.

"Tosh! You're 20 and just like my little Bickslow is 23."

"Oh hell no!" Bicks interjected moving over to look at his father. "That would make the girls and Cris older than me. No way!"

"Of course you are!" his father stated leaving no room for argument. "Physically you didn't age and I already had your documents changed."

"Come on little brother," Cristoff teased putting an arm around Bicks' shoulders. "Don't be angry!"

"Whatever old man," Bicks said as he cuffed his brother's shoulder. Arman turned his attention back to the blond angel he prayed everyday one of his children would fall for and make his daughter.

"Now Lucy, let me see this spell. Maybe I can hunt down someone to translate it for you and we can get you out of that room."

Lucy moved toward the wall as she turned the lacrima around to the door looking portion where it all started. "Can you read that? I was touching the rounded symbol here," Lucy said pressing what looked like a D on its side, "when I tried contacting Adro to see if he could translate it then bam, the room was locked and Cristoff appeared."

"Yes I see it. Pan the lacrima slowly over all the symbols that are carved into the wall then take a few steps back so I can get a full view."

Lucy quickly got to work making sure Arman got clean pictures of the writing. "That should do it angel. Can you hand the com back to Cristoff for me?"

"Sure thing," she said lightly blushing at the term of endearment as she passed the com off before joining Erza in her luggage.

"Hey Dad," Cristoff said noting how soft and full of hope his father's eyes were.

"Now Cristoff," Arman's face turned all business again, "I will call back once I hear anything about what this spell could be but can you find some quiet place where we won't be over-heard?"

Cristoff looked around the room now filled a good third by Erza's cart and moved to the corner farthest from everyone behind it. Standing with his back to the wall so no one could see the image on the lacrima he said, "The room's small but speak quietly and we should be fine."

"When are you going to propose to Lucy?"

Cristoff's jaw practically hit the floor. "What?" he whispered sharply to his father.

"Oh don't play naive. During the entire time we were talking you followed her around and kept touching her in some way or another. Since you couldn't be lovers already there would be no other reason for such behavior. She's the one right? Your mate?" he said hope returning to his face.

"Yes but I only met her today. Lucy deserves to be romanced and to fall in love before getting married just like every woman. If I can help it even before we mate," he explained. He should have known his father would have picked up on the littlest of things - it's what made him so good at negotiations.

Arman smiled at his now favorite son, eyes full of joy, "Just don't take too long. I want grand babies," he said before shutting off the call. Cristoff's eyes went wide as he stared at the dark screen. He'd known who his mate was for hours and already his Dad was demanding them to get married and have children in no particular order.

-DTRE-

An hour later everyone gathered to the center of the room to see what Erza had laid out. Lucy had spent the time filling her in on what had happened and answering all her questions on mates that she could as they dug through the cart of stuff Erza had thankfully been transported with.

"Ok, I've searched through all of my gear and this is all the food I have," the men's eyes bugged at what looked like enough food to last a normal person 2 weeks easily. "I didn't bring any water and that was foolish of me. It will be remedied in the future." Lucy looked concerned at her friend's mountain of stuff she always carried with her and wondered just how much larger it was going to get now. "Lucy tells me you three ate a large breakfast at around 6 this morning. I ate before I left ERA at 2; Cristoff not since the night before. I suggest we ration out the food based on our needs to keep our strength up in case an enemy gets teleported here in the future."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Cristoff asked politely getting the hang of the militaristic approach the woman in front of him seemed to prefer.

"Please, the best solutions are found through group thinking," the red-head stated matter-of-factly.

"My father called back saying he was able to find a scholar at a university that should be able to translate the spell plus he pulled our exact location from the call earlier. He's organizing an airship to come here with supplies should we not get the spell down by tomorrow. The ship would get here in about 2 days so I suggest we ration you food for at least five days to give our help time to get us free if we can't get the spell down before then. I can also make water using my magic but without the moonlight to maintain the spell it would be better if we filled some containers with the water. That way I won't require more food for the constant magic use. Do you have any empty bottles or bowls we can use?" he asked.

"Excellent, I recently purchased these adorable bowls," she reached into her stacked bags and pulled out a large box from the middle without anything shifting, "at a cute shop I passed last night."

"I will never make fun of Red for over-packing again," Vander said quietly to Bicks as they watched Cristoff and her fill a dozen large bowls from a small pool of water their brother created.

"I might," Bicks grinned once again exposing the black Fairy Tail emblem on his tongue. "I mean all her clothes, weapons and armor are stored magically so what all does she keep in there?"

-End of Chapter-

Thanks to sassykitten for the edit!


	9. A New Friend

**-Chapter 9-**

Vander sat back in the corner among the shadows looking over his sleeping friends and family. When everyone started getting tired hours earlier a watch was setup and he took the last leg of it figuring it would give him time alone with his thoughts well rested. There was a lot to think about too. The day before they got trapped in this room he and Bickslow talked over what they'd seen in the weird vision experience while they bathed. Bicks wanted to know how he knew it was real since his vision was so different and involved what could only be a glimpse in the future. So he shared his experience with his mother and what she'd said about Apollo and Bickslow agreed the interference of a god could not mean anything good. They then asked Lucy to have Crux find everything he could about the god in hopes of figuring out a motive for this particular random action.

However, Vander kept his mother's warning, needing to be ready for love, to himself which is what had all his focus now. It couldn't be a coincidence that Lucy's mate and the wife in Bickslow's vision were transported here so shortly after his mother said that. If things held constant, the woman, _'or man'_ he added to himself, he was meant to spend the rest of his life with would appear at any moment. Cristoff came immediately as far as they could tell and Erza as soon as she was outside ERA's new headquarters that was surrounded by a magic cancelling field for extra security. She'd been there meeting with Fiore's new Magic Council as a favor to Laxus so their guild master could personally handle and an urgent help request where his lightning speed would be crucial. That left Vander with three options if his suppositions were correct and they usually were: either this future partner of his was so far away that they hadn't been reached by the magic yet, they were somewhere the magic couldn't reach like Erza had been or, his least favorite option, he didn't have a mate and the spell had stalled. Who knew how long they'd be stuck in this temple if the last option were true. Vander sneered at the idea. He would never admit it to anyone but he really wanted there to be someone out there just for him; it would go a long way to make up for the curse his magic had brought to his life.

When he was little, about a year after Arman had adopted him, he'd actually prayed for a mate after hearing Nurem talking to Cristoff about what they were to a dragon.

" _They complete you in a way that cannot be described. Your weaknesses are their strengths - your strengths are their weaknesses. Together you share everything and become even more powerful individually. You realize after you meet them you hadn't really been able to breathe freely until then," Nurem said to her adopted son. "It is important that you protect your heart until you find your mate."_

For as long as Vander could remember he'd been haunted by the beings in the void, though it wasn't until much later that he learned what they were and what they wanted. They constantly tried to possess him to use his soul as a gate-way into this world full or everything they liked to consume. It was his only real weakness he couldn't do anything about. His childish mind thought, if he had one, his mate would keep the darkness and nightmares away and he could actually look forward to life. As it was it took until he was 15 before he was strong enough to enforce his will on the shades without help from his father, Kaleb or Cristoff, _'or a mate'_ he added subconsciously. That was around the same time he let that wish die as nothing more than the pipe dream of a hopeful child - or he thought he had until yesterday. The Steel Council had done their best to break him long ago so he would be nothing but another one of their obedient powerful tools. While they succeeded in playing up his feelings of self-loathing from his childhood, they had not made him an obedient murderer. He had his family to thank for that. They kept him grounded and loved him no matter what – they gave him the strength to subvert the worst missions he was assigned and not get caught doing it.

' _Will the spell be completed after whoever shows up next or is there another step that needs to be completed? What if I'm wrong and more people come through and Cristoff and Erza were just a coincidence?'_ He shook his head; there was nothing really in common between Erza and Cristoff. The closest thing he thought they had in common was that Cristoff was in the military and that Erza acted like she was but that was so common among millions of people. The spell couldn't be randomly pulling people either since Erza was transported the minute she left the anti-magic field. No, it had to be the mate thing. _'Do I even believe in mates outside of dragons? Maybe there was something special about Bicks's magic so he got a mate? Requip mages don't that I know of… Does that mean I'm a dragon slayer's mate or something like that because of their magic? Whoever they are doesn't deserve to have someone fucked up like me,"_ he stopped that thought right there. His Mother was right. He had been just a scared little boy and the void creatures had used his fear to escape their world to kill the man tormenting his family and his mother while they could. He couldn't have known that. The clan had already started attacking them before he actively used his magic for the first time so it was their greed that destroyed his entire clan not his existence. The assassinations, no matter how dubious, he'd carried out by direct orders from his government who he had sworn to obey long ago. He even went so far as to protect the more innocent victims of the Steel Council's plans where he could. Any killings he'd done outside of that were during battle or of people the world was better off without. _'I am not a fucked up monster,'_ he reminded himself. He'd trained hard his whole life to keep the fucked up monsters in their place.

Sighing internally he looked at how much Lucy had been reveling in Cristoff's presence already. She'd never been all that touchy feely unless it was a cute creature or she was in some sort of distress but Cristoff was always touching or holding her in some way and she looked so happy. Until today she had always held people away with one hand while drawing them in with the other – her actions always conflicting with her desires. Now, she looked peaceful and happy - openly warming at the affection his brother was lavishing on her. And it was all due to the simple knowledge that he was the only person in the world who would never leave her.

While Erza didn't have a clue of why she was here or her connection to Bickslow, she was slowly acting like the beautiful woman she was instead of just another hardened warrior as his brother openly teased and flattered her. The longing sadness Bicks often hid under his jokes and perverseness was not completely gone but there was hope there too. He could imagine Bickslow's fun loving nature pulling Erza out of her awkward stiffness while her discipline reigned in his crazy brother. They made sense in a way that he'd not seen before and Erza was probably the only person outside his family and Lucy that wasn't afraid of his magic. That had been a surprising conversation he'd over-heard before everyone turned in to rest that night.

She found his magic fascinating and asked him to use part of it on her to see what it felt like, _"preferably one that doesn't cause pain,"_ was all she'd said. His brother had been nervous but after he'd held her with his figure eyes for a short time she smiled and they talked more about what his magic had initially been created for.

' _Am I ready for a mate right now? For a relationship? Do I even know how to be in a relationship? Are they ready for me?'_ he thought. It had been a long time since those beasts had tried to convince him of letting them out but they still whispered at him and got grabby if he was moving quickly through the void – it's why his clothing was always so tight. Before coming to Magnolia they had been getting more persistent in their attempts to take him over like when he was younger; the nightmares had returned too. It had taken one of the seith mages in White Sea seeing his dimming damaged soul and reporting it to Kaleb for his family to realize just how much danger his life was in because of his job, and by extension everyone around him. The magic in his eyes, the ability to call the void beasts out of the shadows, was terrifying and his bright soul was the only stop gape he had to prevent them from entering this world or controlling him like a puppet. The toll from the Steel Council assignments on him was finally determined as too much and it was enough to get the King's support to override the council so he could retire and as far as he was concerned, good riddance.

The Steel Council was just as bad if not worse than the people he'd been sent to kill sometimes and while he couldn't forget their hypocrisy he would be glad to no longer be one of their pawns. There was no justification Vander could find in killing an entire family and the Steel Council had once ordered that exact thing so they could determine which transportation company got a particular contract. It made him sick and instead to doing that he helped the family with new identities to start a new life far away from their home. It was the only option he or the family had then.

As he was now, he had to cover his eyes when training or sparring just in case his control slipped. Those beasts killed indiscriminately until light banished them back when he wasn't supporting them magically. They were quick though so at least one person would die for each void creature that got out if he slipped in the slightest. If this mate thing were true, he hoped whoever it was had a magic that worked against the bastards and would help his control. That what Nurem had said was true and his mate's strength would support his weakness. It'd be the only way he could relax enough around them to even think about falling in love.

Lost in his thoughts Vander at first didn't notice the lettering on the walls getting brighter but the brilliant flash got his attention. Surprisingly, none of the others woke up from the flash it happened so quickly. He watched silently in the shadows as the newly arrived person stood still right before the "doorway" Lucy had activated ready for anything. Correction, almost anything because he'd not anticipated what actually happened.

"What in the fairing fuck?" the voice said harshly but softly in common - the only real language that was spoken by most in Ishgar - with an accent he'd never heard before and he'd been all over Earthland, even Alvarez across the sea. He had almost fallen out of the shadows with laugher he was so unprepared by their reaction. _'Not an assassin then,_ ' he mused. Someone trained like he was would have immediately armed themselves and dropped into a defensive position silently until they had taken in their new surroundings. The hooded figure muttered furiously in a language Vander wasn't familiar with while they turned to survey the room but went silent when they noticed the bodies on the floor. A slender and lightly tanned hand appeared from under the large dark purple linen cloak with a small mirror. Vander watched as they glided silently toward Lucy - his hand tightened on the hilt of his knife. Mate or not, they were dead if they tried to kill his family. Keeping as much distance from Lucy as possible the figure bent down slowly and held the mirror cautiously under Lucy's nose letting the blonde's breath fog up the glass before they stood back up and moved away. "Sleeping," the figure said to itself once again in common. Vander was having a hard time identifying his potential mate's gender. They were tall, 1 maybe 2 inches shy of his height if he'd had to guess, slender judging by the shoulders, _'So, they aren't overly muscular.'_ They had skin the color of roasted skinned hazelnuts judging by the hand he saw and were a trained hunter or warrior of some kind judging by the mirror trick and how quietly they moved around. Their voice could be that of a young man or woman it was so androgynous. The floor length cloak they wore completely obscured their figure while the hood covered the head and face completely from view - which incidentally was now looking directly at him.

"Why am I here?" the mysterious figure asked quietly. Vander pointed at himself to be sure they were talking to him. "Yes you. You can come out of the shadows. They will not hid you from me."

Vander melted into the room inwardly grinning. _'Whoever this is can see into shadows, impressive!'_ he thought as he said keeping his face serious, "I don't know or I should say we don't know."

"Were you transported here like me?" they said looking at the people lying on the floor but obviously keeping Vander in their line of sight.

"My brother, the man with short hair, and friend, the blond, accidentally triggered the spell on that wall," Vander gestured to the wall to the left of the cloaked figure. "It locked us in here then transported my other brother immediately and the red-head, another friend, came a few hours later. Now you're here several hours after that. Although I think the spell has run its course since the walls are no longer glowing," he said feigning a relaxed position leaning against the opposite wall.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why would they be sleeping here if we had intentionally summoned anyone?"

"Hmmm," they said as they turned to look at the wall angling their body so they could still see everyone in the room.

"I was wondering," Vander continued non-chalantly, "if you were behind some sort of protections until now. It's why the red-head didn't come until much later and makes us think specific people were targeted by the magic."

"I had just stepped outside of my family's protected land," she said partially distracted. "The dragons are awake now. If your story is true I am no threat to you." Cristoff chuckled and moved not so subtly between Lucy and the unknown person.

"Dragon slayer and I'm the only one here. I'm surprised you could tell though," he said calmly.

"Your magic signature is similar to a dragon's but I can sense now the slight difference," they said hand running over the carved words on the wall. "However the woman with the hair the color of a scarlet rose is of a dragon also. She is not a slayer?" they turned toward Erza completely and tipped their head to the side slightly, "but maybe born of one?"

Erza was shocked, she'd since moved to her feet ready to fight at the slightest sign of aggression but kept her distance to not start one unnecessarily. "How did you…" was all she could get out.

The hooded figure nodded. "My people have been charged to guard the remaining dragon eggs since before the one called Arcnologia was turned into a slayer and slaughtered almost all of the dragons in his insanity. I was unaware that another slayer survived the magic. You must be ancient."

"No, the woman carried me in her body for 4 centuries before giving birth. She was just as insane as Arcnologia and just as dead now," Erza said using her senses to scan if the stranger had any magic. She could feel it but it was different somehow. It was like when she'd first met Wendy and knew that she was not a normal mage. This person resonated differently than anyone she'd encountered and not being able to place it was frustrating.

"So the rumors are true?" the cloaked figure responded voice full of hope - the first real emotion since arriving. "That monster is dead? Not your sire, my condolences, but the male."

"Thank you and yes, my guild and the other magic guilds across Fiore united and killed him," Erza answered cautiously. It was strange to her that this person was so far removed from the world that they didn't know what happened.

Cristoff eye'd the person carefully. He hadn't missed her comment about there being dragon eggs still in existence that her family watched over. It meant at one time the dragon's trusted them with their children's lives; something he thought was only extended to members of the same tatsu.

The cloak figure sighed in relief. "Blessed be," they said before closing the space between them and Erza so quickly it took everyone by surprise. They pushed back their hood then took the red-head's face in their hands kissing her suddenly on the mouth.

Ezra froze and gasped at the sudden attack, she didn't know what else to call it, which was a mistake because the stranger's tongue moved into the open space and dominated her mouth. The sudden challenge ignited the fighter in the requip mage breaking her out of shock only to start kissing the stranger back, refusing to submit.

The men were gob-smacked at this sudden turn of events. Bicks blinked his eyes confirming that he was indeed not dreaming, and again trying to make sure that he was in fact seeing a tall beautiful blond making out with the voluptuous red-head just after he'd woken up.

The blond broke the kiss smiling brightly as she pushed Erza's hair away from her face. "Thank you," she said simply kissing Erza's forehead quickly before she took a step away.

"Well, I say she's good people," Bicks called out from his spot on the floor - huge lazy grin plastered on his face. He'd decided there were worse things to wake up to. "I'd say we vote on it but Lucy's still asleep somehow."

"The young woman is not ill is she? She's sleeping quiet soundly," the purple cloaked woman said voice full of concern.

Cristoff knelt down and scooped said blond up in his arms. "She's fine, I'm a healer and she checks out, just a hard sleeper," he said as he kissed her temple before tucking her head under his chin. They all laughed softly as they watched Lucy curl into Cristoff instinctively still asleep. The dragon slayer looked back up to the stranger. "I'm Cristoff, by the way, and that one there," he said taking note of the recognition that flashed briefly in her eyes. _'Just something else to ask her about,'_ he thought then pointed to the man with the short blue and black hair, "is my brother Bicks. This," he nodded toward his other brother, "is my brother Vander. The woman you kissed is Erza and sleeping beauty here is Lucy," he finished looking at the stranger expectantly.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the other blond in the room said. "I am called Safra Calo. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well what say we get out of this crazy room before we get locked in again?" Bicks said as he jumped up on his feet.

"May I ask a question before you leave?" Safra asked

Vander walked nearer to her and said, "Ask away," to pull Safra's attention to him. He did not like at all that once Cristoff had woken all of this woman's attention had been diverted away from him. He'd never been a jealous type but had did want some time alone with the woman to see if something might be there.

"Who was it that activated this spell?" she said running her fingers along the words again finally turning to it with her full attention.

"That would be Lucy," Bicks said quickly before anyone else drawing the stranger's attention to him just to annoy his younger brother.

"What kind of magic does she use?" Safra asked offhandedly studying the wall again.

"She's a celestial spirit mage," Bicks cut Vander off again as he laughed internally at the glare his brother sent him quickly in annoyance. Oh he'd figured out the spell likely summoned their mates here, or the closest thing humans could have to a mate, after Erza showed up. The fact this blond was likely Vander's and had managed to kiss Erza minutes after meeting her without getting knocked out for her trouble earned a bit of respect from him. Internally he rolled his eyes, _'Vander would be mated to someone who kissed first asked questions later.'_

"Interesting," she said when suddenly there was a chiming coming from her and she blushed. "Oh papa must be worried! May I speak with him privately?" Safra asked and watched as they all gave various forms of consent and left the room.

She waited a little while longer giving them time to clear the area then answered.

"Safra, my light, are you ok? Where are you? What happened?" a tenor voice echoed in the now emptied room. Safra looked at the small mirror in her hand seeing her papa's concerned face reflected back at her instead of her own image.

"I am ok Papa, calm down please and I will explain," she started and watched his mouth snap shut stalling what was bound to be more questions. "From what I can tell it was all an accident when a spatial magic mage unknowingly activated a finding spell," she said as she turned the mirror around so her father could see the writing. "Please tell me I have read this incorrectly," she added hoping that she'd gotten it wrong. It was the writing of her people so she could read it but it was old and like with all languages they changed over time so it was different enough for her to doubt it's meaning.

"Ah ha!" he father's laughter made her shoulders slump in defeat. "That is my girl. Took her seconds into her first taxidi and she already finds her sýzygos," he crowed moving away from the mirror he was using to hug the people around him.

"Papa!" she yelled trying to catch her father's attention but he was too wrapped up in congratulations from the rest of her family that he didn't hear. When he moved again she caught sight of her best friend.

"Gin," she said a sad smile now over-taking her face. "I am not ready to move on." Tears quickly overwhelmed her and streamed down her face.

"Calm my little Sunflower, one never thinks they are ready for their future," Gin said softly trying diligently to comfort the blond when it was obvious he was unhappy as well.

"But I love you! It could be wrong, that spell does not summon people. The spatial magic could have messed it up. You know just like I that the finding spells are not 100 percent!" she said shaking her head from side to side. The thought of not being with Gin hurt too much. "I cannot know for sure unless I bring him back to the Charm," she huffed stubbornly.

"Safra," he father's stern voice cut through her raging emotions and she paused looking wide-eyed at his serious expression. "I know a similar spell said Ginomai was your intended only for the ceremony to fail and I know this is hard to accept but what is our fundamental belief."

"All happiness and joy," she hiccupped through the tears still silently falling down her face, "is found through harmony and balance."

"Yes my light and now you have another chance. What do you know of this boy?" at her look of shame he continued, "See you must get to know him."

"Wait, is Nurem there?" Safra said anxiously.

"No, she is out hunting, why?" her beloved Ginomai asked.

"I believe she knows him! She spoke of her son Cristoff so often she is bound to know his brother Vander as well. She could tell me about him."

"Your sýzygos is Boscan?" Gin asked with a hint of hope.

"I think so, if they are the same people. How many dragon slayers named Cristoff could there be?" Safra said confused at the now hopeful look in Gin's eyes.

"Boscans are an open, understanding people. Who knows, your Boscan may let me stay with you as a friend or companion. Maybe allow me to watch as you join on occasion. It is something to hope for," he answered her silent question. Safra's heart clenched at the thought but knew it would be better than the lonely isolation he would go through without her.

"Who knows, he might even invite you to join with us if what you say of Boscans is true," she said to lighten the mood and felt a slight ease of pain at the thought.

Gin's expression turned interested. "What does he look like?"

"Oh he is the most beautiful human I have seen and you know how often I used the viewing window," she smiled liking this idea all the more since Gin seemed interested. If losing Gin wasn't an issue then finding her sýzygos was an exciting happy thing. It might be selfish of her but she wanted them both if she could and if this Vander person was her sýzygos she would find out if she could over the next year. She saw her family leave the forest clearing in the background giving her and Gin space to speak. "He is a little taller than I am with rich thick long hair the color of deep mahogany. Burnt red highlights that look naturally bleached by the sun. His eyes are smaller and more slanted than mine but the color of a full bodied Syrah," she couldn't hold back the sigh; it had always been one of her favorite wines and colors. "He has the cutest ears with little black studs on the lobs and he is slender like us but wider in the shoulder and looks to be well sculpted muscle."

"He sounds delicious," his smile turned a bit lecherous, "you think he'd let me have a taste?"

She giggled at the thought but before she could answer another voice did for her.

"I'm sure I would as long as I got to taste back," Vander said stepping out of a shadow directly behind Safra.

-End Chapter-

Thanks to those of you who have commented! I really appreciate the ideas.


	10. Curiousity

**-Chapter 10-**

"You're staying?" Cristoff whispered lowly so his voice didn't carry.

"Of course, you know I'm too curious for my own good. She knows more about the spell than she let on," Vander said seriously.

"You do realize you're probably her mate right?" Cristoff said watching Bickslow and Erza walk around a corner. That caught Vander by surprise at first but then again it was likely Bickslow confided in Cristoff while he slept last night, everyone in the family had the habit of confiding in him. It wouldn't take much more for both his bothers to come to the same conclusion as he had. "With Erza being a child of a dragon slayer and Safra's knowledge of dragons I wouldn't be surprised if she was a dragon slayer or similar to Erza. She also might not take to being spied on well." Vander nodded and watched his brother turn and finally leave. Shifting into the shadows Vander carefully made his way back into the room staying out of Safra's peripherals since she'd been able to see him before.

Vander took in her appearance more fully as he crawled across the ceiling. She was beautiful; her face more narrow than Lucy or Erza's with high cheek bones. Rounded eyes instead of the normal almond shape most people had that were a light purple almost gray color like his brother Kaleb's. To be honest her hair was almost as pale as Kaleb's white blond hair too but her complexion wasn't as dark. Her hair was intricately braided into a large flower shape so it was completely off of her shoulders and the purple cloak she wore did a remarkable job of hiding her figure.

"Ah ha!" Vander heard a voice cheer from an odd looking com held in Safra's hand as her shoulders dropped a bit. "That's my girl, took her seconds into her first taxidi and she already finds her sýzygos," the voice laughed. _'What does taxidi and sýzygos mean? Is that referring to me?'_ he thought wishing he could see who was on the screen.

"Papa!" Safra yelled before he watched the woman tense and almost whisper, "Gin."

Her voice sounded so sad and broken, emotions he was more than familiar with seeing given his line of work. Vander was now glad he couldn't see Safra's face from his position. He always hated watching people cry and not being able to do anything about it. It's part of why he loved sex so much and didn't really have a preference in appearance or personality. What he loved was watching their faces as all their problems and fear bled away leaving nothing but smile.

"I am not ready to move on," she cried weakly and it took everything in Vander to stay where he was. He needed more answers but there was something about that kind of pain that always called to him. It made him want to just fuck the person senseless. Make them so overwhelmed with pleasure they forgot all about being in pain. _'Did her previous lover die? Is Gin a friend or the lover's family?'_

"Calm my little Sunflower, one never thinks they are ready for their future," a melodic tenor responded sounding just as sad.

"But I love you! It could be wrong, that spell does not summon people. The spatial magic could have messed it up. You know just like I that the finding spells are not 100 percent!" she said while shaking her head.

His eyes widened at the passionate declaration and Vander shut down his emotions immediately. He couldn't risk reacting at all drawing her attention to him before he heard more. Instead he focused on what she said. ' _The spell was meant to find a sýzygos, whatever that is, and is not always correct.'_ That last bit was not something he wanted to hear and fell far too close to the third possibility he had reasoned for her delay in being transported here. Yes she had confirmed she had been transported right when she stepped outside some type of protection but if the spell wasn't definite she could just be the best match it could find. _'Typical,'_ he thought then continued on what else he'd learned. She spoke a language he hadn't even heard and the terms she used suggested she was definitely not a dragon slayer or something similar. Clenching his fist to stop any other reaction he also added that Safra was already in love with someone so finding a mate right now was not at all welcome to her even if the spell was right. Vander's gut twisted at the thought but he ignored it. It wasn't until the past 24 hours that he'd even thought about having a mate with regards to himself outside of his childhood fantasies. It was stupid to feel a sense of loss for something that was never really an option. That's at least what he told himself but couldn't help the hopeful surge in his chest when she continued.

"I cannot know for sure unless I bring him back to the Charm."

"Safra," the first voice, _'her father'_ his mind supplied, said firmly. "I know a similar spell said Ginomai was your intended only for the ceremony to fail and I know this is hard to accept but what is our fundamental belief."

"All happiness and joy," Safra hiccupped, "is found through harmony and balance."

Vander's thoughts raced. _'So Gin was identified like me as her intended but something went wrong when they tried to mate? She's been through this before only for it to be wrong? Would that happen to us? Should I even risk my heart before I know for sure? Should we just go ahead and try mating before either of us get too far ahead of ourselves? That disappointment must have hurt.'_ He had an older sister who was a dragon slayer. When she was 16, she had tried to mate with a boy she'd been in love with for years only for him to die unexpectedly with no real sign of how. His sister had been devastated blaming herself and while Safra's failed ceremony didn't end with Gin's death, she had to live every day seeing the man she loved knowing they couldn't be together. It would also be difficult to move on. _'The pain has to similar enough to what Emzadi felt back then.'_ Simultaneously he felt conflicting emotions. He didn't want to be the person who tore these two apart but he also didn't want to lose this chance at having a mate. His mind focused at the mention of a name but he hadn't really been listening.

"No, she is out hunting, why?" the second voice he labeled Gin said.

"I believe Nurem knows him! She spoke of her son Cristoff so often she is bound to know his brother Vander as well. She could tell me about him."

' _She knows Nurem? I have to tell Cristoff she knows where his mother is hiding!'_

"Your sýzygos is Boscan?" Vander heard this Gin person ask.

"I think so, if they are the same people. How many dragon slayers named Cristoff could there be?" Vander rolled his eyes at her response. It wasn't like dragon slayers were all that common to begin with.

"Boscans are an open, understanding people. Who knows, your Boscan may let me stay with you as a friend or companion. Maybe allow me to watch as you join on occasion. It is something to hope for."

Vander was brought up short at the longing he heard in Gin's voice. He wasn't a jealous man so having another man around constantly, even if he was a previous lover, wouldn't bother him at all if he and Safra were indeed mates. _'It might help her to open up so we can get to know each other better. Mates are sýzygos to them I think…'_ His only real concern with that would be if Safra could move on and love him fully with her previous lover around. It was obvious that even after this failed ceremony the two had stayed close. _'Not altogether bad if we end up not being mates. At least I know that if I fall for her and we aren't mates the relationship can still continue for a time…What the hell am I thinking? I don't even know her! My even having a mate it beyond hopeful.'_

"Who knows, he might even invite you to join with us if what you say of Boscans is true."

Vander smirked at that. He was more open-minded than even your average Boscan and enjoyed the challenge of pleasing multiple partners at the same time so if Safra and Gin were too that could be a bonus for him. I nice three-way sounded absol-fucking-utely fabulous to him right now regardless of their situation - it had been too long. They were willing to have him decide the extent of their future relationship without any signs of spite or resentment. That showed their respect for his feelings and for the potential mating too.

"What does he look like?" he heard Gin ask.

"Oh he is the most beautiful human I have seen and you know how often I used the viewing window."

Vander's smirk turn smug, _'Whatever a viewing window is Safra has good taste in men and they both seem to like watching people. That could be lots of fun.'_

"He is a little taller than I am with rich thick long hair the color of deep mahogany. Burnt red highlights that looked naturally bleached from the sun. His eyes are smaller and more slanted than mine but the color of a full bodied Syrah. He has the cutest ears with little black studs on the lobs and he is slender like us but wider in the shoulder and looks to be well sculpted muscle."

"He sounds delicious. You think he'd let me have a taste?"

That was all he needed to know for now. If Gin was showing interest toward him too and not only Safra… _'We might all be able to have some good fun together, mate or sýzygos or whatever or not.'_

He heard Safra giggle as he moved behind her.

"I'm sure I would as long as I got to taste back," Vander said stepping out of a shadow looking over Safra's shoulder getting his first glimpse of Gin in the mirror he now recognized as the one he saw her use earlier to see if Lucy was breathing.

And a glimpse was all he saw as Safra gasped and spun around. "How much did you hear?" she asked eyes full of fear. Vander's teasingly smug look softened. He hadn't meant for her to react like that but he understood since Gin was probably part of what she'd been hiding earlier. The pieces were all part of a larger story, he had no doubt, but he didn't know enough to see the full image yet. All he knew now was: Safra knew how to read the spell, she knew what it was used for, she was not a dragon or slayer and Gin was definitely not human. The man, he assumed from what he'd heard so far, was humanoid in shape. He didn't have any hair or eyebrows and Vander was pretty sure he saw pointed ears. Gin's skin looked smooth but more like a snake's than a human's in appearance. His face and neck were almost entirely snow white but his head, shoulders, across his brow line and down the center of his nose were vibrant shades of turquois. His lips were full, almost pouty, and his eyes were just slightly too large and round to be human and a deep color of polished bronze.

"I was here from the beginning," he said not moving afraid she might bolt like a scared animal.

"What are you going to do?" she asked hesitantly.

Vander was surprised at the question. "Do?" as Safra nodded he outlined what he'd already been planning, "We are going to get to know each other better to see if we are sýzygos?" he questioned the unfamiliar term to verify his gleaned understanding.

"The predestined companion of the soul. You could think of it as similar to a dragon's mate but the joining of the souls is done differently," Gin clarified from the mirror Safra had clutched to her chest. Blushing Safra pulled the mirror away and angled it so Gin could see Vander and her even if it meant Vander saw Gin in return figuring it couldn't hurt since he'd already been seen.

Smiling a little broader at getting to see more of Gin he continued, "You can tell me what you are and what Gin is and we can discuss who, if anyone else, we tell. Know Safra, I will not harm you or your family even if we are not intendeds." He felt compelled to promise that since he noticed Safra trembling slightly ever since he'd surprised her.

Vander had never had physical preferences to those he found attractive or bedded before. It's what made him an ideal candidate for being a sudepah so after getting over the initial shock of Gin's appearance it was easy to appreciate the beauty in his exotic features.

"You will not tell anyone anything unless I agree?" Safra needed the confirmation spelled out as she looked Vander directly in the eye.

"I swear," he confirmed.

"And I wish I was there right now. Damn Safra, he's perfection!" Gin chimed in breaking the tension and redirecting the conversation. He hadn't been worried about being exposed to this man. Even if like him, he wasn't a complete match to Safra, he was still a strong enough match that the spell brought her to him. The chances of that type of man betraying her were too slim to even calculate.

Vander smiled as he walked toward his now more relaxed potential sýzygos and wrapped her in his arms from behind and his grin broadened at her acceptance of the contact. He set his head on her shoulder so he could still look at Gin. "I wish I could say the same but I've seen so very little of either of you to judge."

"You wouldn't mind?" Safra asked hopeful and unable to resist leaning back more into Vander's embrace to take the offered comfort. She'd been fighting her interest of him since the second she first saw him lurking in the shadows watching over his companions.

"Mind what, the potential of constantly having two beautiful bed partners even if we are not sýzygos? Never! As long as you can grow to love me as much as you love Gin," he said kissing her behind the ear and felt her shiver against his body – this time it had nothing to do with fear. He wasn't fool enough to think that she would ever forget about Gin especially if he was always around. He would never ask her to choose between them either but he'd need her loyalty and love too. Plus, he absolutely loved the idea of having two lovers all to himself and loved how Safra's body felt pressed against his. Their heights were so similar it was easy to get the full body contact he wanted desperately in that moment. He'd never been able to imagine anyone he wouldn't eventually get bored with. Never even felt the need to sleep with anyone more than once and wondered if he'd still want her as much after they'd had a nice romp. Fate had literally handed him this beautiful woman, so it was likely, and she wanted to bring the exotic Gin with her. If this was common behavior for her he was sure to be a happily sated man for as long as it lasted. Safra smiled and turned her head and kissed him full on the mouth. Her free hand moved to the base of his head to anchor him there.

Vander didn't fight it at all and even deepened the kiss slanting his mouth more over hers. It had been three long weeks of either stress or boredom since the last time he'd gotten to enjoy something as pleasurable as holding and kissing a beautiful woman - he'd felt like he was a starving man just given a steak.

Smiling Safra pulled back from the kiss, "The first thing you need to know is that a chaste kiss is a sign of thanks in my culture," she said what he'd already figured out early when she kissed Erza, "and if the other kisses back it is a sign of welcome. To deepen the kiss like you did just now, you acknowledge your trust in them and when they accept they acknowledge that the trust is returned." That took him back a little. "Do you trust me?" she asked turning fully in his arms to face him.

He wasn't sure he knew how to answer that but her slightly eased behavior after her kiss with Erza now made more sense though. Even knowing Erza had done it without knowing the significance didn't stop the trust she'd afforded to her. With him, though, she needed to confirm he understood.

He had every logical reason not to trust her: he didn't know her, people were often liars, and she hadn't done anything in particular to earn his trust. Then again he was asking for her to trust him too and she had knowingly given it to him already. He shook his head at her naivety. Here she was surrounded by unfamiliar people in a strange place and she was already trusting them. He also needed to consider there was also the fact that they might be soul mates or at least close enough for the spell to bring her here. He could never be with someone he couldn't trust explicitly. ' _She is probably someone at least trustworthy...'_ With her in his arms he could feel an ease to the constant pressure he'd been feeling from his magic recently and his childish hopes surged forward again against his best efforts to ignore them.

Safra didn't rush him to answer but waited quietly, patient, for a few minutes as he internally thought through everything. Looking deep into her lilac eyes he knew, bone deep he knew without question, and all the logic he could apply was forgotten. There was nothing logical about this entire situation he'd found himself in this week. Remembering his meeting with his mother he sighed in acceptance. He would follow this road wherever it led open to all possibilities afforded to him.

"Yes." Her answering smile was radiant and he swore her eyes literally glowed for a second as well.

"The second thing you should know is that we crave physical contact almost as much as air. So," she paused, her hand pulling the tie free in his long hair. When he answered her with a grin pulling at the corners of his lips she moved her arm around his shoulders holding him closer, her other arm still out with the mirror so Gin could still see everything. "Please touch me wherever and whenever you'd like. I am not shy and will most likely wish it was more," she said rubbing her cheek over his jaw letting her breath fan over his throat when she spoke. She couldn't explain it but the more she accepted the idea of Vander and opened up to him the less she felt the ever present pain she associated with missing Gin. The finding spell brought her here and she was drawn to him so it was likely that his presence eased her soul's burning - it was worth exploring a little at least.

"Hmmmm, I can do that," he said moving his hands under her cloak finally and felt lots of exposed skin. He thanked every god he could think of for that, even Apollo. "Do you really look like this or like Gin?" he asked inclining his head to Gin while his hands explored the smooth planes of her body. He moved his mouth to her neck letting his lips drag along the skin as he kissed his way down to her shoulder slowly. Even distracted with getting his hands on a beautiful willing partner for the first time in weeks he hadn't missed her saying "we" suggesting that she and Gin were both of the same species.

"This," she said licking the rounded edge of the ear she found so cute before sucking one of his studded lobs into her mouth.

Gin chuckled at the pair as he watched them continue their conversation while their bodies were obviously more interested in exploring each other. He'd have to talk to Pefko to see if he could join Safra now that she had found her sýzygos. The only reason he hadn't been initially allowed to travel with her was to give her space so she could focus on that. "I think you both should move this conversation to your skini Safra. It would be more comfortable and private so you don't have to mind your words."

Safra groaned tipping her head back as her free hand ran through Vander's soft hair giving over completely to the moment. She was almost lost in sensation as his hands gripped her buttocks pulling her closer to him while his mouth sucked on her collar bone. It felt too right for her to fight any part of it any longer. She couldn't just stop with touching like she initially intended, she needed him fully now. It was her people's nature to trust in fate and to live in harmony with their desires and she desired him. Fighting this was discordant and she couldn't do it any longer. It would all work out as it should and she decided then and there she would have a lot of fun with her potential sýzygos until it was.

"He's right," she said roughly as Vander ground his hips into hers pressing his hardening phallus into her abdomen. "I want both my hands free," she said gripping his jerkin in one hand, "and you will get to see more," she added archly looking over at Gin.

"Sounds fun," Vander said as he lifted Safra up with his firm grip on her plump cheeks, her legs wrapping easily around his hips. He paused his movements surprised at how light she was turning a questioning look on her and she shook her head.

"Not here," she said trying, and failing, to get her hand under his tight black leather top.

"Where?" Vander shifted her higher so his mouth could reach more of her body.

"In my bag, my skini." At his confused muffled sound she clarified, "umm…it looks like a tent." Vander's hands finally pulled her strapless top down freeing Safra's breasts causing her to gasp. She moaned freely as Vander kissed and licked between her breasts teasingly as she tried speaking again, "Outside… wherever it… won't be in… the way… quickly," she demanded through her harsh gasps for air as his mouth sucked hard on one of her darkened taunt nipples. Not needing to be told twice Vander slipped into the shadows and moved quickly outside on the opposite side of the temple from where Virgo had set up camp quickly finding a small glade in the forest.

-DTRE-

Cristoff followed Bickslow's scent out of the temple still carrying his precious cargo a deep satisfaction settled into his chest as Lucy clung to him in her sleep. When he finally made it outside he noticed it was still very early on in the day since the sun had just started peaking over the surrounding mountains. The small valley they were located in was beautiful and looked untouched by man except for the temple behind him and the very comfortable temporary camp in front of him. He figured he could let his mate-to-be sleep longer so he moved towards the camp where six plush beds were now setup. He didn't know why there were so many but he hoped at least one was going to remain unused.

Nestling Lucy in the bed that smelled strongly of her he kissed her forehead then moved to the lavishly set table his brother and Erza were sat at. There were pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, potatoes and sausage in containers with glass lids over small burners to keep them warm as well as butter, toast, jams, strawberries, syrups, powdered sugar, whipped cream and cubed melon. Set on the center of the table was also a pitcher of some red chilled drink judging from the condensation running down the side.

"How?" he said filling a plate with the delicious smelling food.

"Virgo," was the only answer Bicks supplied between bites. There had been a few stories he'd heard about that particular spirit of Lucy's yesterday but they didn't really answer his question. Fortunately Erza took more pity on his ignorance.

"Virgo likes to anticipate Lucy's needs and wants. Lucy usually reins her in so she can stay a little more independent but I figured we could all use a nice breakfast after being confided for a day living off of the deer jerky I had. I also had her setup extra beds for you, me and our new acquaintance."

Bicks snorted. "After making out with someone I think you should use her name Amazon," he said with a lecherous grin, his tongue wiggling about.

"It would have been rude to brush off her way of thanking," she said primly before putting a whipped cream covered strawberry in her mouth.

"Is that what we're calling it now? Then please, let me thank you for passing the toast." Bicks teased.

"Well I…" Erza blushed prettily and was at a loss for words.

"I'm just teasing you Amazon. You forget, I'm Boscan and things like that happen more often there then you'd think," Bicks' smile softened seeing how easily flustered she was.

"You think she might be Boscan?" Erza asked changing the subject.

"Wrong accent." Cristoff joined the conversation.

"Cristoff, you notice anything weird about her smell?" Bicks asked thoughtfully around a piece of melon he was chewing.

"She smelled really familiar but I can't place where I know it from. Why, does her soul look different? Like mine or the other slayers?"

"I sensed her magic was strange too." Erza commented then asked Bickslow, "Dragon slayers' souls look different?" Now that the idea that she wasn't completely human was in her head, she seriously wanted to know more about anything dragon related. He mother had been among the first dragon slayers on Earthland so she really should have considered the idea sooner.

"Yeah, they have their normal human souls which are typically green or blue, although the blue ones are rarer. The rarest are white or gold souls like Lucy, Vander or Seith mages in general. From what I can tell dragons all have gold souls. Since dragon slayers get their magic through a piece of a dragon's soul they all have that gold spot in their soul."

"What color is my soul?" she asked.

"A beautiful solid sky blue," he said with a smile.

"So no dragon in me?" she asked the real question she wanted answered.

"I don't see any gold but you have to remember I've only seen 8 dragon slayers if you include Arcnologia and his soul was so black and twisted I couldn't even tell what his original color was. I did see the 7 dragons after the Grand Magic Games but that's like me walking into a room and seeing only green souls and declaring all humans have green souls. It's just too small of a selection. Plus you're not a slayer so your soul should be solid, dragon blood or not." Turning back to Cristoff, Bickslow finally answered his question. "I didn't see any gold in Safra's either but her soul had three colors all woven together like the threads in fabric which was a first. There was a bright grass green, aqua blue and yellow. I've never seen a yellow soul."

"What is she?" Erza asked getting shrugs from both men.

"Maybe Vander will know when he gets back?" Cristoff suggested finishing his last bite and looking back over at Lucy making sure she was still sleeping.

"You sure he's talking to her and not just having sex?" Bicks asked causing Erza to scoff only to pause. Thinking about the random kiss Safra gave her earlier and Vander's reputation in the guild changed her thoughts just as quickly as her original reaction came.

"Sorry, you make a valid point," Ezra corrected never one not to admit when she was wrong. Bicks chuckled and waited for his brother to respond.

"He was going to listen in on her call before approaching her so whether or not they actually talk before sleeping together is moot. He'll still probably figure out what she is, whether it's something he'll share with us is a better question," he said now thinking realistically about their younger brother. If anyone could keep a secret it was Vander even though he tended not to unless told explicitly to. He would respect Safra's wish to keep it hidden if she asked, even keep Kaleb, their mind-bending Wizard Saint of a brother out of his head to do so. So unless Bicks went digging through their souls they'd never know. "Well I'm going to nap with my mate-to-be. Wake me if he gets back before Lucy gets up," Cristoff said with a smile. "Oh and call Dad, tell him we're free."

Bicks waved his brother off and noticed Erza watching him the whole way back to Lucy. He saw her eyes narrow when Cristoff climbed into the same bed as Lucy and figured he'd better run some interference.

"Amazon, you already know as much about mates as I probably do from what I overheard you and Lucy talking about yesterday so why the glare?" he asked bluntly.

"Lucy was raised as a Fioren heiress. Her parents instilled in her that sexual relations should only occur after marriage. As her sister it is my job to ensure she lives up to those values since both her parents have passed," she declared firmly.

"Erza," he said her actual name which had the desired effect of getting her undivided attention. "Are you talking about the same life and status Lucy ran away from as soon as she could?" he asked and saw her surprised expression. "I know you know Lucy believes that running away is what her mother would have wanted because I know that she talks to you more than she does me."

"What does that have anything to do about it?" Erza said defensively.

"Her mother sacrificed her _life_ to save Lucy from any sort of looming familial duty. She wanted Lucy to make her own decisions and live her life on her own terms. Do you really think she would have done that if the standards of the Fioren Aristocracy were so important? How can you hold Lucy to unknown familial wishes? I know for a fact that you don't hold yourself to them."

"But they are Lucy's beliefs. She thinks sex outside of marriage is gross and I don't want anyone to pressure her into giving in."

"She thought, maybe even still thinks, sex in general is gross. It has nothing to do with whether the people are married or not."

"What?" Erza said astonished.

"Lucy ranted on the train ride out here how she couldn't get past the idea of the diseases someone might give her during sex to even think about wanting to do it. Said it made her skin crawl. But now she's found a man, _her mate_ , who uses healing magic. He's probably the cleanest person on a microscopic level she'll ever meet no matter how many partners he's had in the past. He's probably cleaner than her because she often shares her food and drinks with friends," Bickslow laid it all out for the woman he hoped would now stop focusing on her friend and be freer to focus on him.

"I…she really said that?" Erza asked completely befuddled. The why Lucy stayed away from sex was never talked about so she'd just figured it was part of her values and had decided long ago to help Lucy remain true to herself. But what Bickslow said made sense. If Lucy thought the act was just gross, she wouldn't talk about it to anyone, not when almost everyone in the guild was sexually active and had a penchant for teasing. She'd probably thought they'd make fun of her and that it would isolate her from all her friends. If it had been about her own values she'd shout them from the rooftops like she did with her belief in celestial spirits rights as living beings.

"Yeah, and while I don't know if she believes in having sex before marriage, that's between her and Cristoff. They are going to be dealing with their souls pushing them to mate, I saw it when Lucy first met him, but I know for a fact Cristoff won't take advantage of that or her. He'll hold them to what she wants. All she really needs from us is to be supportive of whatever she does choose," he said reaching out and holding Erza's hand.

At the gentle show of support Erza looked up into Bickslow's eyes. It was weird seeing him without the armor and helmet for a change but not unpleasant. _'He has such a kind face. Too bad he feels like he has to hide behind a mask all the time. I know the felling…maybe I can help him with that?'_ "I can try," she said, the double declaration only known to her.


	11. Understanding

**-Chapter 11-**

"Bye Gin," Safra said quickly as she dropped the mirror as soon as Vander had pulled them from the shadows. Vander's mouth was still working one of her breasts while one of his hands pulled her hair at the nape of her neck arching her body into him. His other hand had since moved under the fabric covering her sex tracing designs all along the sensitive flesh; her thighs around his waist the only real thing keeping her from falling to the ground. Safra slipped her pack off and brought it around his back resting her arms on his shoulders letting Vander touch and taste all he wanted. She was a patient person and when the waiting to touch him fully felt so very good it was a lot easier to keep her hands to herself – at least until her skini was setup. It was still very difficult to focus her mind on the task at hand instead of flipping him on his back and cutting his clothes off. Without warning her body violently spasmed as an orgasm ripped through it and all she knew in that moment was pleasure; white spots blinding her vision. Back arching, body convulsing, she dropped her bag as a keening cry ripped from her throat.

Chuckling with a self-satisfied smirk Vander moved his hands to lightly caress Safra's sides as he lay down in the grass on his back. He held her still randomly shuttering body loosely in his as he let this intriguing woman come down from her high. It would seem he'd have to wait a little longer for his own pleasure although the grass seemed very tempting about now. He hadn't intended for her to climax so quickly or powerfully yet since he was just getting started. In fact he'd just moved his hand away from her sex and gripped her hips so she could focus and pull out her tent from her bag when she just went off. He made a mental note to explore that particular area later and see if she had anymore delicious spots like that elsewhere.

Looking around he saw her bag on the ground where it had been dropped. He focused on the intricate embroidery glinting in the sun to will his erection away so they could actually get inside her skini and he could take his time doing what he loved best – driving her to the brink of sanity in pleasure. When she couldn't take it anymore, then, only then he would finally take her. Clearing his thoughts again he looked at her travel bag. It honestly looked more like a fashion accessory his sister Xally would die for more than a travel bag to Vander with the weaving knots and tangled vines but he supposed it had magic worked into it because it also looked completely empty. He turned his attention to the blond finally calming down on his chest. It amazed him how comfortable this was. The morning sun warming their skin, the cool soft soil and grass as a bed, the birds chirping in the distance, her light warm weight settled on top of him. He was incredibly curious why Safra weighted so little, probably 20-30 pounds at the most, but his answer would have to wait for a little while longer.

"Hmmm, you smell nice," Safra lazily said as she breathed deeply.

He chuckled "Don't go to sleep on me yet. We've got so much more to _discuss_ ," he said moving his hands back up her legs until he cupped each butt cheek firmly emphasizing the last word.

Laughing with him, Safra used her arms to push up from Vander's still covered chest which vexed her more than a little. Not even bothering with her top which was hanging loosely around her waist, she moved her hands to the tops of his thighs and leaned back letting the sun bath her exposed skin while she stretched and enjoyed the sunlight.

Vander finally got a good view of her body and he took his time taking it in. Every inch of her exposed skin was the same tanned color except her dusky mauve colored nipples. Her firm breasts weren't overly large but big enough to overflow in his hands. She wore a pendant that sat in the hollow of her throat and brought the eye to her delicate collar bones. It looked like it was carved from white opal but he suspected it was made from something else. Her waist was small but since her shoulders and hips were narrow as well she didn't have an exaggerated hour glass shape like the other women here at the temple. There was still some curve, her hips widening more so than her shoulders, but the best curve was her ass. Asses had always been his favorite part of the human body and he'd loved all types but when it was toned with muscle his mouth watered a little bit and Safra's was beautifully sculpted. She didn't have much in the way of excess body fat most of her body being firm muscle but it still gave when he squeezed firmly. And while her muscles were well defined they were longer instead of thickly corded and bulky giving her an almost streamline look meant for swimming. He hummed again - hands travelling up her toned thighs pulling her a little farther up his body so he wasn't even more tempted to take her right there on the grass. His fingers played with a white piece of lace worn high on the thigh of one of her legs. It had tiny precious gems woven into it of all different varieties if his keen sight wasn't mistaken. _'I'll have to ask her about its significance sometime."_

"I think you should get your tent setup," he said completely relaxed now letting his thumbs trace circles high up on her inner thighs.

"I think you're right." She leaned over deliberately letting a breast brush his cheek when she grabbed her bag smirking at the animalistic look he gave her when she sat back up. Reaching in, she pulled out a rolled up piece of canvas looking material then casually tossed it the air over an open area in front her before whispering, "Ánoixe."

Vander tipped his head back in time to see the fabric unfurl midair and gently set back down on the ground completely setup. Light glinted sharply at each corner - small metal pieces anchoring the tent to the ground confirmed his thought about her necklace. The anchors were made of the same metal as the pendant and chain so he figured Safra made them with her magic. The tent itself didn't look special, beautiful like each piece Safra wore or carried, but normal. It was an enclosed canopy similar to what Virgo had setup for them at the temple but on a much smaller scale with the sides all sewn together instead of open and there was a rectangular piece of fabric hanging over where the opening flap should be. Safra stood then letting her foot drag up his leg as she collected her bag and mirror before walking to her tent. She entered without looking back as Vander continued to lie on the ground looking at the tent upside-down pondering what made it so special to her as he continued enjoying the sun's warmth. It hardly looked like what he would call secure - the only protection he could see it affording was from direct sunlight. It displayed a field of sunflowers awash in bright colors of yellow, orange, green and blue with the same reflective stitching her bag had so it even stood out as a beacon in the darker more muted colors of the forest.

The front flap opened as Safra looked out now completely naked casually leaning on the side of the opening one finger beckoning him to her. Without wasting a minute Vander slipped into the shadow and came out standing right in front of her his clothes disappearing as if they were smoke on the wind. He may have felt a little like a pet in that moment coming when beckoned but like hell he was going to keep a naked woman waiting. Safra arched her brow.

"So that's how those come off," she said letting her fingers move gracefully across his carved abs then moving back as he chuckled quietly walking into the tent casually. She held back the canvas for Vander eyeing his finally fully exposed caramel skin. He had tattoos sweeping up his right side from the upper thigh to shoulder, the lines mimicking the natural cut of his body with runes intertwined in the pattern. There was an intricate picture of a winged serpent wrapped around his hip and another on the inside of his right arm curling up to his shoulder. If she wasn't mistaken they were depictions of the highly poisonous havati serpent. A solid black cross with a loop at the top stood alone on the left of his body over his heart. All of the ink was a stark black except for the blood red border of a shield on the back of his right shoulder. She wanted nothing more than to lick his entire body following all the lines to see if he tasted as sweet as he looked but held off aware that they were here to actually talk.

As Vander crossed the threshold the interior transformed from what he had expected to see to a much larger vibrantly colored extravagantly decorated room in white, deep reds, gold and turquoise.

"It's bigger on the inside," he said calmly taking in his new surroundings. The room he'd walked into was at least 10 times larger than what it looked like from the outside.

"Yes I know," she said closing what now looked like a solid unstained ash wood door.

The floor was a smooth gold colored stone with glimmering flecks that sparkled under the lacrima lighting. The white walls were broken up by interesting artifacts scattered across the wide open expanse. Smaller items and books sat on or in various sized floating shelves painted gold, dark red or turquoise. The ceiling was vaulted painted to reflect the lacquered turquoise stone kitchen counter with flecks of dark bronze. Unstained white ash beams curved along each arch of the ceiling and made up most of the room's furniture.

A large gray stone fireplace stood to the right with large burgundy comfortable plush seats in front of it. Beyond that the floor sunk into a huge area made for sleeping he judged by the amount of blankets and pillows it had. It was saturated in all the bold colors in the room but the deep wine color was the most predominant.

The back wall behind the kitchen and sleeping area had an opaque gray glass section that met the ceiling which he assumed was where the bathroom was located judging by the rest of its layout. The air in Safra's tent was dry and slightly cooler than what it had felt like outside. _'It has climate control?'_ Vander thought swearing he could almost feel a light breeze through the cool dry air.

"Ora, set security level 2 and make surfaces 1 thru 5 and 10 transparent, 6 & 7 reflective. Keep 8 & 9 solid." Immediate sounds from outside filtered into the room and Vander saw various protections spring up around him as he looked around. The ceiling and walls behind and to his left had disappeared completely, the right wall became a mirror and the back wall stayed the same. It was weird because everything hanging on the walls including the lights from the ceiling were still there but looked to be floating.

"Well, now I know why it's not called a tent," Vander mused as he casually closed the distance between them having finished with his initial inspection. He kissed her chastely on the lips as his hands skimmed over the sides of her tempting naked figure. She ran her hands up and down the planes of his body thoroughly enjoying his finally exposed skin before wrapping her arms around his waist pressing into him. "This is a much more comfortable way to camp," he smiled roguishly then moved his lips across her jaw.

"Come with me," she said suddenly turning and breaking out of his loose hold as she pulled away and walked toward the glass door.

"So, you like to tease do you?" He eyed her as she slid the gray panel open then led him into a bathroom almost as large as the room they'd just left with an in-ground tub fashioned after a hot spring. The floor was more of the golden stone and all the walls except the right, which was a mirror, were invisible.

"Now this reminds me of home," Vander said pulling her into the warm water for a nice hot bath. Here he knew he could continue his exploring while he could clean off a day's worth of grim and sweat. It would also give them a chance to speak more openly. He could tell she was avoiding it, teasing him, trying to get him distracted enough to forget his questions. That was not something she would ever be successful with concerning him. He was too well trained in using that tactic himself on jobs to fall for it. Sinking into the water he breathed deeply then paused. "Wait, is this water from the Grass Sea?" he asked finally placing the familiar slightly spicy earthy smell in the unexpected location. It had been months since he'd been able to bath or swim in the waters of the Grass Sea.

Moving behind him and leading him to sit on one of the higher steps Safra answered. "Yes, when Gin was travelling with my Aunts and Uncle he fell in love with Boscan baths and the Grass Sea. He couldn't recreate the Grass Sea but he was able to install this here and fill it with its water so I could experience your baths. He and my clan," she paused pressing her body to his back as she grabbed a water pitcher, "my family," she corrected after a moment as she wet his hair, "made this skini for me though it's just as poor a word as tent is."

"It looks like a high-end apartment," Vander said enjoying the feeling of Safra's body wrapped around him as she sat on the step behind him. Her hips pressed into his lower back and hard nipples dragged across his shoulders as she moved. He languidly relaxed his arms on her thighs and squeezed her calves while she massaged his scalp while working a cream into his hair. A place like this, even with the unfamiliar and very open layout, would fetch for quite a bit in any major city's downtown area in Bosco.

"Apartment?" she asked then tipped his head back so the water pouring over his head didn't get in his eyes.

"Hmmm, apartments are typically small homes for an individual or a small family. It's different from a house because there are several apartments to a building where a house is usually a single home made from the entire building." He looked over his shoulder and leaned back to catch her lips quickly preventing her from responding. "Are you ever going to tell me what you are?" he said bringing the conversation abruptly back to where he wanted and turned to face her fully. At her hesitation he kissed her again, deeply this time, cradling her head with his hand while the other wrapped around her waist. She moaned softly as his tongue swirled around hers once then licked firmly across the roof of her mouth. "You want to tell me." He said in between kisses.

Pulling back the little she could she clicked her tongue and shook her head to clear it. She fisted her hand in his dark locks holding him back. "I'm… a fairy." Her gaze was open yet searched his expression for something. "I was born human but raised by fairies. Their magic changed me." She waved a hand generally over her body. Though she hid it well in her expressions and voice, she couldn't stop her fearful trembling even in the heated water. She felt vulnerable and exposed now that he knew. Humans hadn't been kind to her people in the past and the wariness and fear was hard to just turn off.

Still on his knees between her legs he gently guided her hands between them then drew her shaking body closer to his. She buried her face in his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her in his arms and caressed her side taking extra time to stroke the tender skin on the side of one of her breasts. "Why does telling me make you so scared?" he asked kissing her temple sweetly. Instinct ruled his responses as he just held her securely in her silence.

"Many of the clans at the charm have lost at least one to humans through enslavement or hunting. It was before either of our times but fairies live long lives and her father lost his wife and first child to starvation before he could get free to save them from their captivity," Gin's smooth quiet voice echoed in the almost silent room.

Looking to his left he saw Gin sitting calmly on large pillows in one portion of the mirrored wall. He smiled internally now knowing why Safra had made some surfaces mirrors and her comment about a better view earlier. It seemed they could use any mirror to communicate.

"Why?" he asked simply turning his attention back to the blond in his arms. He needed to distract her from the conversation judging by her reaction so far. Moving to an edge of the pool away from the steps he sat her on it and stood between her legs in the waist deep water.

Gin smiled, he was glad he'd gotten back to his room at the charm in time to explain things so she didn't have to. Safra's emotions were wild and passionate just like humans but ran ever so much deeper like the oceans like the fairies so they could rage like a hurricane – impossible to control or create any real distance from. It was her greatest weakness and why her family and he were so worried to have her out among the humans alone. What happened to fairies more than a millennium ago was too similar to what she'd experienced as a babe that every time either were spoken of she couldn't help but react this way.

"Some humans thought consuming our bodies would give them our magic," Gin started as Vander slowly ran his fingertips over Safra's skin comfortingly. "Others would hold a fairy hostage until they or another fairy preformed a spell that the human demanded. Even more saw having fairies as slaves as a sign of status and kept them in magic cancelling stone shackles until they grew too weak to be useful or died. Some humans actually knew it was a Fairy spell and not our flesh that could give them magic abilities so they would torture dozens of our people until one finally gave them what they wanted just to end the suffering. They even tried to force fairies to do what was done for Safra but none of their attempts were successful in that and all those fairies died in the process."

The whole time Gin laid out the roots of Safra's anxiety Vander used his body to excite hers but quietly seethed internally. Had any of those people still been alive they wouldn't have been after he was through with them. Those were the type of people the world was better off without and deserved to die in his book. He used his lips, tongue and teeth fueled by his raging emotions to drive Safra until she was incoherent and writhing before him whimpering softly. He kept her on the edge denying her a release so all she was aware of was his body and the pleasure lighting her nerves on fire. He let his fingers replace his mouth so he could speak. "But humans have magic. Why would they do that for something they already had?" he asked before thinking. He knew that if dragons were known to exist today they would be hunted by at least some people wanting their power as their own. He wasn't sure what kind of magic fairies had but if Safra's tent was any indication of what they could do he was sure the same would go for them. With their knowledge now of transferring magic into lacrima they were even more of a threat to special or rare magical species.

Gin answered him anyway. "At the time humans were a relatively young species and couldn't physically use the magic their bodies held; they weren't evolved enough then like they are now."

"Please!" Safra finding her voice finally called out between her mindless moans and stuttering cries interrupting the conversation. She was at her limit and it felt like her very soul was on fire and would be completely consumed at any moment.

' _I'll have to find another time to speak with Gin later,'_ Vander thought. Enough of what he'd wanted to know was answered anyway and it was finally time to take instead of just giving pleasure. Eyeing what looked like a massage table across the room Vander left the bath and carried a frustrated whimpering Safra in his arms.

He laid her on the table then crawled on top of her using his knees to part her legs. Safra grabbed his hair and pulled him forcefully into a hungry kiss surprising Vander of her strength. She wrapped her legs around his so he couldn't pull back and arched her back grinding her core over his rapidly stiffening member to relieve some of the burning need she felt. She moaned into his mouth as Vander started rocking between her drenched folds. She pulled even closer to him so with each small thrust their entire bodies rubbed back and forth; the friction intensifying every sensation. Lowering to the table so part of his weight pressed into her he used his now free hand to move one of her legs to his shoulder before slowly pushing his now painfully hard erection into her.

"Oh fengári!" she cried finally feeling that pressure fill her up almost too much to handle. The angle he held her at allowed him to brush her overly sensitized cluster of nerves as he moved in deep and slow.

"Safra look at me," Vander groaned out in pleasure. Her sex was so smooth and warm it clung tightly to him as he eased back out slowly. This had always been his favorite thing to do because the outside world with its cruel realities disappeared and all was left was him, whoever he'd picked up for the night and the sweet music their combined efforts made.

Safra opened her eyes not sure when she closed them in the first place and was immediately captured by his intense look. Vander's wine colored eyes trapped her every thought. Nothing existed outside of him for that moment.

"Do you like Gin watching me fuck you?" he asked huskily thrusting into her more firmly. He'd always enjoyed putting on a performance and from what he could tell she and Gin did too – there would be no other reason why she set things up this way. He also had a feeling she'd enjoy a little dirty talk. _'Oh the fun we will have.'_

Freed from his gaze at the sound of Gin's name she glanced to the side and saw the hungry look in his eyes. "Yes," she moaned looking at their reflection and Gin's beautiful metallic brown eyes following Vander's hips, corded muscles flexing in his ass and legs as he steadily took everything she had. She swiveled her hips with the next thrust and Vander hissed.

"You want me to make you scream for him?" he asked as he quickly pulled out to his tip then slammed back in.

"Uuungh," she groaned eyes rolling back and closing again.

"Open your eyes," Gin said before Vander could as Vander lowered her leg then moved to his knees changing the angle again. "Watch as his muscles flex with every move. As you move to eagerly receive him." Vander's hands lifted her waist and hips as he quickened his pace until the sound of their skin slapping was loud and fast. Safra's body arched until the only part of her touching the table was her head and forearms as her hands gripped the table's edges. Her heels dug into Vander's ass as she met each of his trusts as hard as she could. Forcing her eyes open she turned her head so she could see both Vander plunging into her in the mirror's reflection and Gin watching them raptly.

"Yes take it all! You like it hard don't you?" Vander said using more force.

Safra could barely breathe let alone answer him.

"Look at how sexy you look almost upside down. Face red, skin glistening in sweat, breasts bouncing with every slam of his hips," Gin added enthralled by the private show.

Safra became almost frantic in her drive for release she was so close.

Vander intentionally moved one of his hands down her side figuring now would be a great time to test his theory as he kept his eyes trained on the fairy. At the slight widening of Gin's already wide eyes Vander smirked and squeezed the joint of where her leg met he hip. Just like before a piercing cry shot out from Safra and her body seized. Vander grunted at the force her passage clamped down on him with but he wasn't ready for them to finish just yet and held on. It was a close thing but he continued his assault ramming into her at the same pace forcefully sustaining her orgasm. The shadow-quip mage heard Gin's quiet chuckling under Safra's unintelligible noises and gasps.

Vander pulled Safra up quickly as he slowed his rhythm and sat back on his heels using his hold on her waist to force Safra to ride him – a feat made that much easier because of her weight. Having something more to hold onto now, the blond wrapped one arm round his shoulders forcefully and the other gripped the hair at the base of his neck pulling him into another heated kiss keeping her eyes open and focused on Vander's in challenge. Her legs adjusted so the balls of her feet were touching the table with her thighs still gripping Vander's hips. With the new position she was able to strengthen and speed of each thrust sending Vander closer to his limit - his body tensed as he held back.

"Safra, turn," Gin commanded. Safra immediately broke the kiss as her body turned around completely without missing a beat.

"Nngggh," Vander choked out in surprise at the unique twisting motion that almost forced him to his end again. Years of training and lots of practice had given him great control so while it had been close he'd been able to hold on. Looking up he saw Gin's laughing eyes as he tried to figure out how the hell this woman just managed to turn around like she had and realizing Gin was playing both sides to get reactions out of them both. Safra was on her knees now, legs straddling his, hands gripping his sides. Smirking suddenly with an idea to get Gin back Vander turned so he and Safra were now facing their audience directly. Safra and he could now both watch as Vander penetrated her over and over again from behind and all of Gin's expressions in the fully mirrored wall unobstructed.

"Pinch your nipples for me Safra," Vander commanded in the same tone Gin had used earlier and without hesitation Safra loosed her grip on his sides and moved her hands up to her breasts plucking and pinching her nipples freely moaning at the slight pain of the contact. "Such a good girl, look how wet you are still," he said seeing her juices dripping down her thighs and his cock onto the table. "I think you deserve a little treat," he said spreading his knees more and forcing her legs wider allowing him to hit her deeper finally finding that sweet spot inside her that had been alluding him.

"Vander," she screamed his name for the first time - head flying back to rest on his shoulder.

"Oh yes say my name again," he demanded moving one of his hands to smack the side of her ass while the other splayed over her abdomen helping her push harder onto him.

"Ooooooh Vander," she shuddered out on another breath as her body balanced on another razor thin edge. "I cannot again," she said through gritted teeth eyes pleading his in the mirror.

"Oh yes you can," Gin said eyes unblinking. _'It's time Vander got a proper taste of what a real joining with Safra feels like,'_ he thought all the while loving what this man was doing to his Sunflower. "Vander, press your thumbs into the hollows behind her knees," he suggested smirking.

Vander grinned and did just that. Safra roared out his name and clamped so hard on him the sudden pull threw him over the edge too but that wasn't even the most surprising part of it. A flash of pure white light shot out of her body ripping through his as the first of his seed spilled from him but the experience was far from painful.

In an instant emotions, sensations and thoughts flooded him. For that single moment Safra and he were one and he knew everything about her. Everything she'd been thinking, the orgasm raging through her body and the intense feeling of complete acceptance and trust - he felt them too. He even felt the overwhelming deep love and longing she had for Gin and the sadness that they were never meant to be together. His heart cried out for them as his chest tightened until he could barely breathe her emotions were so intense. It hurt him knowing that he might be the reason these two could never be together like she longed for but in the next moment as more seed burst from him another wave of light released from her hitting him again.

This time he felt something that brought him to tears for the second time in days. He gasped as he felt there hidden among all the pleasure was a feeling of hope. A hope that enhanced something he couldn't identify yet and there small and hidden was love for him. It wasn't as deep and developed as what she felt for Gin, not even close, but was like a new seedling sprouting in the spring just for him, only him. It was being nurtured by the other things he made her feel; safe, happy, understood, and whole. Nothing about the pleasure they'd just experienced.

It had been maybe an hour and she was honestly falling in love with him, was drawn to him emotionally, physically and something more intangible that he could only label as spiritually. _'Is this how Cristoff feels for Lucy?'_ he thought as another wave of light wrapped him up in feelings of longing as the last of his seed spilt into her with a jerk of his hips. She longed to know him better, to listen to his stories, to support him, to take care of him, to protect him as fiercely as she did her family. "Turn," he said roughly holding her tightly in his arms seeing matching tears running down Safra's cheeks in their reflection. He felt the same twisting sensation but saw it this time as parts of her body passed through his as she turned then solidified again once she was facing him.

Laying them on their sides he held her close and kissed her slowly overwhelmed by her emotions and his that had been stirred up. He kissed her cheeks, chin, eyes, forehead, nose and lips several times over. It was the only way he knew to try and comfort her. He wasn't sure if she was even aware yet of her feelings for him or if what he experienced went both ways. _'If so,'_ he mused, _'she might have a better understanding of my feelings for her than I do.'_ Using the last of what he had he rocked his hips gently against hers creating shallow strokes to help calm them both down and ride out the last of their pleasure.

Completely spent Vander turned to his back getting more comfortable. He kept Safra pressed against his chest and their bodies joined as their racing hearts calmed together.

"What was that?" he said voice husky and thick with emotions.

"That Vander is what fairies call a partial joining. It is done so they can become accustomed to everything the full joining will bring," the aqua and white fairy man said quietly almost reverently, just as effected by watching the experience as they were experiencing it. "Fairies aren't sexual creatures as a rule. I'm sure you noticed that I lack the genitalia most other creatures have." Vander nodded fighting his body's need to nap after something so emotionally exhausting, a need Safra hadn't even tried to fight as her deep steady breaths flitted across his chest.

"But she was not a virgin," he stated simply. Given the call he listened in on and how Safra spoke and acted he'd thought this was her first foray away from home and into the world with humans. She had to have had sex before multiple times, she was too experienced, but now he knew it couldn't have been with a fairy.

Gin chuckled, "I said as a rule. My magic is rare among my kind. The last known user of copy or transformation magic other than me was 2 thousand years ago." He leaned back and played through memories from years past deciding to share more of their story with his Sunflower's Boscan. "After our joining failed 9 years ago we tried to put some distance between us for an entire year but the loneliness was harsh and almost unbearable. We figured since there was another 8 years before any chance of Safra finding her true match, and even longer for me, we went back to how we were before the failed ceremony." Rubbing his temples he looked back at their still entwined figures with longing and continued. "It was about 5 years ago that her father said that her first taxídi, an official journey that used to be a means for a fairy to find their sýzygos, had to be alone. Since our seclusion ended decades ago no fairy goes out alone. It's not safe for us to travel alone and with all the fairies living together at the Charm, the tradition of the first taxidi being solo was even less necessary." Gin watched as Vander unconsciously pulled Safra closer and smiled warmly. "So some of her family and I went travelling to look for different ways we could protect Safra when she was alone and make her travelling more comfortable. It wasn't until I came across a Boscan who used spatial magic in Minstrel that we came up with the idea to modify her skini into what you see. I did my first full copy of a human that day so I could use his magic and incidentally learned about the intense physical sensations humans felt especially during sex from his memories. Ever since then I started craving Safra in a whole new way I didn't even know was possible. A need I'm not completely capable of fulfilling as I am currently. Fairies are a tactile species but we do not feel things as humans do or are as sensitive to touch so while I knew humans had a strong urge to propagate I hadn't understood why until then. That's when I decided to learn all I could about sex and since we also wanted to research security features we could add to her skini we headed to Bosco."

"Yes, well you couldn't have picked a better place to learn about either," Vander said proudly as he took in all Gin was sharing.

The fairy smiled brightly. "It was there I fell in love with the Grass Sea. If I could live anywhere on Earthland it would be there. It's so full of life; its natural beauty always changing."

"Agreed," Vander said turning to his side again to get a more comfortable view while speaking to Gin. "But my opinion may be a little biased."

Gin's smile was soft and he nodded. "We weren't there long before I literally ran into one of the largest men I had ever seen. He turned out to be a mage who could read thoughts and had picked up some of my passing thoughts. You see when I looked up to apologize I was taken by how much he reminded me of Safra and he said my thoughts practically screamed at him. His other magic was so similar to hers, they're both so tall…" the fairy trailed off and sighed at the memory. "He actually taught me how to keep my thoughts to myself and used his magic to setup some of the protections around her skini after he spent an entire weekend giving me a lot of the practical experience I lacked with sex so I could then teach Safra." His knowing grin was reflected on Vander's face. "When I returned home Safra and I became lovers. The other fairies to this day don't understand us, have no way to because they just can't relate."

Vander thought he might have to just learn more about the two Boscans who helped Gin and send them a thank you gift or something when everything was settled. Knowingly or not, they made his meeting with Safra so much more enjoyable than it would have been without them. He felt a little sorry for his brother Cristoff who had a huge upward battle to gain this type of physical intimacy and probably months of celibacy to look forward to until Lucy was ready for sex. They'd have to come up with a plan for the next full moon so Cristoff didn't do anything he'd regret, especially with women other than Lucy.

He also thought about what the light pulses made him feel beyond the physical sensations. It would still be an intense experience and much more intimate than sex is for humans. In a way it made sense that beings that couldn't join physically - weren't as physically sensitive overall - had a way to do so on every other level.

"Do fairies do this often?" he asked not sure if he liked the idea of Safra doing that with someone other than him until they were sure they weren't sýzygos. If she wanted to have sex with others, that didn't bother him, they were only working their way towards being promised in his book so they were both free to sleep around. He wouldn't ask her to be his promised until they knew they could even be together long term but if she wanted to partially join with others… He wasn't sure how he felt about that, it was just too intense to share with just anyone.

"Only with their potential sýzygos," the fairy explained knowing what he was referring to. Vander nodded as his eyelids got heavier, slowly losing the battle against falling asleep. "You should move to the bed so neither of you wake up more sore than necessary. I must attend to my duties now but I'm sure I will see you again." Gin said disappearing from the mirror.

Groaning Vander tried to will his body to get up so he could move them to the bed but he failed. Sighing he held Safra close and used some shadows to carry them to the other room and deposit them in bed. He'd not been this tired after sex since he was 13!

-End Chapter-


	12. Apollo Makes An Appearance

Let me know what you guys think! I have a couple of people commenting but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't like more. Enjoy!

 **-Chapter 12-**

Erza stiffened briefly as she heard a female cry out but was soon on her feet requipping a sword for battle.

"Fucking Vander," Bickslow laughed as he rested his hand on her shoulder leading her back to her seat. Recognition quickly lit her expression at the sound she now identified as not pain but pleasure.

"Yes, I do believe he is having intercourse with Safra." Her stilted and formal reply made Bicks just want to get the woman drunk to relax but with no alcohol he'd have to do something else.

"It sounded like he moved them outside. You want to have a look around the temple? Maybe find the hidden door while the others are either still in bed," he looked from Lucy and Cristoff then toward where the sound had come from, "or just got back into one?"

Erza inwardly shook her head at his choice of words but nodded to him and stood back up. "I would like to have a look around."

"Excellent!" Bickslow jumped up offering his hand. "May I have the pleasure of escorting such a beauty?" he said in a mock bow. Erza couldn't help but giggle at his act.

"Yes of course," she said placing her hand in his. Taking her hand and putting into the crook of his elbow Bickslow led them back across the grass. Not the most romantic of first dates if looking through an ancient temple for treasure for a mission could be considered a date. Then again the rules applied: they were paired off together, he'd asked her to join him on a specific activity and she agreed plus she was flirting back. Totally a first date.

-DTRE-

Cristoff rolled his eyes at the all too familiar sound. He knew it was only a matter of time before those two landed in bed together after he left his brother. Back in the temple whenever Vander got closer to her, their arousals rose, and his brother was never known not to indulge mutual attraction. His sense of smell was nowhere near as keen as a dragon slayer's but it was good enough to have picked up her interest. With the almost guarantee that she was his mate? Yeah, he was surprised his brother even made it outside.

Vander was seen by most as a lazy over-sexed cocky smartass and a whole other slew of unflattering adjectives. They didn't see, however, his dedication and drive or his discipline when it came to training and his work. His brother had even passed the Holy Knight's induction with an officer ranking in the Order. Sure he was kicked out shortly after for having sex with one of the Maidens of Immaculate Light, but that wasn't the point. Yes the maidens were supposed to completely abstain from sex and be dedicated only to their orders but none of the Priests were held up to that so why just the women? The whole reason sex is encouraged among the ranks of the military, especially on missions, is to allow them to get distractions out of their systems so they can focus intently on what needed to be done. Why shouldn't it hold true for the Maidens? It's not like they couldn't still function in their roles and have sex, it was just an antiquated tradition. Vander and he both felt it was just a remnant of the old Boscan beliefs - most of his family did - only Vander was stupid enough to disregard it. The knights hadn't thought twice about kicking him out and his tattoo was demoted then filled in black as a reminder of his disgrace. Vander wore it like a badge of honor instead.

It all was just like the abhorrent law that allowed the Crown Princess to force normally unwilling men into her bed. Denying her "request" was seen as unpatriotic and an insult to The Royal Family which could ruin most and their families. He couldn't count the times he'd had to heal not only himself but Kaleb too after the ruthless whippings, cuttings and beatings they took for the sake of _her_ pleasure. She'd wanted Farron, their oldest brother, in her bed too since before Cristoff could remember but his brother's standing in the consulate was high enough that she'd never been able to use the law to force him there. She hadn't seen Bickslow or Vander yet since either they were a wanted criminal hiding outside of her reach or kept so busy with his duties they never crossed paths, respectively, and he thanked the stars every day for that. It was essentially legal blackmail, rape and torture rolled into one just for her.

Turning his attention back to the beautiful woman in his arms Cristoff buried his nose in her hair. He needed to speak with Lucy about the Princess. Without them being legally promised or married the Princess could still request him to "attend" her and he knew if she found out he had found his mate she would probably only bring him to her bed that much sooner. She'd revel in ruining their new relationship and bond, had done just that with others before - albeit not a dragon slayer and their mate. That wouldn't save them from her and this time it would all end in both Lucy's and his deaths not just a failed relationship. From his brothers' warnings about Lucy he knew, even though it would have been forced, having sex with the Princess after knowing they were mates could irreparably damage her trust in him. The betrayal from the one man that was supposed to put her above all others? It would likely kill her. He'd follow shortly after her, he knew he would mated or not. There would be no way he could live through the guilt of being the reason his mate had died. While he didn't want to rush Lucy into anything, they needed to at least be promised before the next time he saw the Princess or everything would be lost. Pulling her closer Cristoff tried so hard to focus on the fact that they were safe now and together and far out of Kurino's reach.

-DTRE-

Lucy shifted into the warmth beside her as she started to wake up. No matter what she always seemed to be cold when she slept. The celestial mage snuggled into her most wonderful comfortable bed and sighed then froze as her senses started kicking in. She felt warm strong arms around her waist that could not possibly belong to Natsu or Gray. They were much to thickly muscled. Going on instinct Lucy kicked the intruder hard sending them far away from her screaming, "Pervert!" Taking a deep breathe to shore up her nerves, she opened her eyes with Loke's key at the ready to fight off her assailant. Her eyes scanned the area which only served to confuse her more. _'This is not my apartment…,'_ she thought before her eyes meet confused and hurt dark blues. Blinking, memories flooded her mind from the day before.

"Oh, Cristoff! I'm so sorry." She practically leapt at him on the floor giving him a once over to see if she hurt him. "I split your lip!" she squeaked horrified. "I am so sorry!"

Cristoff pulled his excitable mate onto his lap holding her excitable flailing limbs to her side. "Is this normal for you to wake up swinging?" he asked voice full of humor now. It had been a hell of a way to wake up but any sense of rejection disappeared as he watched Lucy bury her face in her hands.

"When I woke up I was all confused. I thought I was home and then I felt someone's arms around me I didn't recognize and just…reacted," Lucy confessed.

Cristoff chuckled, "Well I guess we'll have to get you used to my presence for in the future." He played with Lucy's loose hair until she looked up.

"In the future?" she asked her mind still not at 100%.

"Yes, it's easier on my instincts if I'm close to you so holding you while we sleep…" he said hesitantly at Lucy's shocked expression. "I promise nothing will happen you don't want." This wasn't exactly how he imagined this conversation going.

"Oh, right… of course," Lucy said woodenly.

"I don't mean to pressure you. You can say no," he tried to assure her. _'If sharing a bed to just sleep freaks her out this is going to be very hard.'_

"No, I mean, yes, I mean…," taking a deep breathe she started running her finger over his injured lip as she watched the cut heal instantly like nothing happened, "What I mean to say is that I would enjoy it."

He looked at her incredulously. "You mean it? You're not just saying that?"

"Yes and yes," she answered and Cristoff's eyebrows shot up. Putting the rest of her hand over his mouth she stalled him from speaking. "You're my mate or will be and I want to make you happy. We barely know each other and I don't know when I might be ready to be more physical but _I_ want to be why you're happy. I _need_ to be."

"Holding you close makes me very happy," he said pulling her hand away from his mouth.

"Good."

"Lucy?"

"Yes?" she said laying her head on his shoulder. It had taken her time to get comfortable with the touches, cuddles, etc. that came with the territory of being surrounded by Boscans but she was very glad now she could at least do this for Cristoff without any freaking out episodes, well, at least while she was conscious.

"While no one else is around I wanted to ask you something but I'm not sure how to explain everything."

Lucy closed her eyes as her body went rigid. "You're not currently dating anyone or into super weird kinky stuff are you?" she asked with baited breathe. She got too much kink already from Virgo.

"What?" Cristoff chuckled out. "No, not really, geez you're just full of surprises. It's interesting how your mind works."

Relaxing in his arms again Lucy looked up at him. "Then just tell me."

"Will you be my Promised?" he asked directly as possible.

"Yes," at his hum of approval she smiled happily and added, "What's a Promised?"

"What's a? …Lucy! How can you agree to something you don't know?"

She shrugged her shoulders. When visiting Bosco to make sure Travis and his cohorts all got what was coming to them she remembered hearing something about people being promised but she was too distracted dealing with all the crap delving into Travis' mind caused to pay any particular attention. "I trust you."

Cristoff's disbelief and exasperation was gone in an instant and he felt his stomach flip at her admission. "Thank you," he said softly and then fully explained everything. For a Boscan being promised meant that the couple was legally exclusive and that sleeping with someone else without their Promised's permission was a legally actionable offence. It also gave them legal rights should something happen to their partner. Bosco didn't have divorce so this is what people did until they were absolutely sure marriage was what they wanted to do. It wasn't uncommon for a couple to be promised for years before they married. Lucy took in that knowledge easily enough asking some questions and nodding. Even told him that was how she'd already started thinking about him and to not expect any kind of permission coming from her to sleep with anyone else. He just smiled at that but hesitated before he continued about the Boscan Princess, the law and what she does. How he'd had a back-up plan if she had wanted to wait even though it would involve him having to leave Bosco to make sure the Princess was well away from getting at him. He wouldn't risk what would happen to them if he didn't. He just wanted her and his family safe from any repercussions had she wanted to wait. By the time he was done Lucy was livid.

Cristoff looked at his seething mate and was at a loss. He hoped she would understand but they had only known each other a day and their bond was weak at best. He hung his head afraid he'd ruined everything already anyway. "Thank you," she said calmly – too calmly, more controlled rage instead of calm. "You saved me from having to teach that the hypocritical bitch a lesson I would probably be hanged for," she explained finally meeting Cristoff's shocked eyes. She wasn't mad at her mate, no, but at a woman that would knowingly abuse her power over her subjects as if they didn't matter. It was like how many of her spirits used to be treated and she couldn't stand people like that. "Had she done that to us, _to you_ , I wouldn't have blamed you." Her eyes soft as she kissed his cheek her hand cradling his other when they hardened again immediately. "No, I would have strung that bitch up in her own shackles and called Virgo and Aries to slowly dismember her as I watched leaving her alive just enough she could feel pain and was begging for me to kill her just so it would end. _You're mine!_ " she growled deeply surprising Cristoff. He swore even her eyes flashed colors briefly but it could have been a trick of the light.

The imagery was violent and dark but his dragon purred in delight at being so openly claimed and defended. Cristoff had no words so he did the next best thing. He kissed Lucy with all he was worth. He poured into it all the pride and joy he felt in that moment and Lucy responded with equal fervor.

She didn't know quite what came over her but the threat to her happiness made something in her snap. All she wanted, no, needed to do in that moment was claim her mate. Spending another second not connected to him giving someone a chance to take him from her because of what now seemed a ridiculous childhood idea and fear. She knew all she needed to know about Cristoff when he didn't just take her answer but thought to explain why. All he cared about was her and how she'd feel about the situation. Even where and how they would live could be dealt with in time. All the questions that had made it so hard for her to fall asleep last night could wait. Right now she was ready to claim her mate and nothing was going to stop her!

She moved to straddle his lap and had never been more thankful that he didn't have a shirt on. Her hands were everywhere his skin was exposed as her tongue pushed into his mouth. When he tried to pull back she growled deeply then bit his lip sharply in warning. Cristoff growled back and pushed her onto her back holding her arms in the grass while she struggled to dominate him. He nipped her nose in warning then nuzzled her cheek to calm her down.

Cristoff wasn't sure why or how Lucy was acting like a threatened dragoness but it was seriously driving him to claim her then and there. He thanked the gods he'd grown up around Nurem and Emzadi or this little episode might have just gone too far. The last thing he wanted was everything to start like this, knew she would feel more pain than necessary if they did since he doubted he'd fully be in control. He wanted time to worship her and lick chocolate from her body. He wanted to take his time massaging her with warm scented oils until she was lost in pleasure. "You're so beautiful and sexy," he whispered as he kissed her temples, chin, cheeks, forehead, eyes lids and nose – anything to try and reassure her. "I want you so much but we can't here, can't now." He continued with his delicate kisses slowly bringing Lucy back to her normal self. "You have a job to finish and I have a perfect gift to find remember?" he said just barely pressing his lips against hers finally seeing the recognition back in Lucy's warm brown eyes.

"Sorry," Lucy choked out trying to hold back sudden tears. She been so focused on solidifying their bond she missed everything he said and was now humiliated at having to be forcefully stopped. She was ashamed of herself for acting so aggressive when he obviously didn't want her like that. Outright refused her advances even though the day before he'd been more than willing to take her in front of his brothers. Now they were Promised something he initiated and should could only reason her aggressiveness and throwing herself at him was a turn off. _'I'm apparently so revolting even my mate doesn't want me.'_ "I thought… never mind."

"Don't be sorry, by the stars and heavens above that was sexy!" at her obvious surprise he kissed her temple again and continued, "Listen, angry dominating dragon sex would be too painful for you right now." It was that thought alone that had allowed him to reign in his own passion. Lucy nodded her head trying to take his words at face value. He'd given her no reason not to believe him. Wiping her eyes she gave him a tremulous smile. "That's better, now what say we do some searching and get this job done so we can spend some real time together?" Cristoff asked as he stood up.

"Yes, that artifact isn't going to find itself," she said interlacing their fingers together. She felt so stupid and decided the best thing to do was to pretend none of that had just happened. "How did we get out of the room anyway?" she asked as they walk across the grass.

"When the spell finished the lock down lifted."

"Really? Did someone else get pulled here like we thought?"

"Funny story that. Yes, plus I think I know what the spell was for."

"What?" Lucy whined just a little she was so curious.

"I believe it's to find a person's mate," he said easily like they were discussing the weather.

"But you're the only dragon slayer here," she countered. "Humans don't have mates, Bicks told me that, so why do you think so?"

"Well, did Erza tell you about her mother?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes but I thought she was conceived before her mother was made a dragon slayer. She doesn't have any dragon slaying magic."

"That we know of," Cristoff said. "It could be that she just never learned. Everything else would be far too coincidental if it wasn't."

"What everything else?"

Cristoff gave her a sad smile. "Sorry, you'd have to ask Bicks and Van to tell you. But think about this, this temple was built in the Jacinto Mountains which is another word for Hyacinth, Apollo's first love. It seems appropriate for there to be a spell to help others find their love since Apollo was denied his."

"When did you learn all of that?" They'd been locked in a room all day and Crux had told them most of that before they had even found the temple!

"My father informed me while you were talking with Erza of what he found out and is expecting three weddings before the year is up."

Lucy shook he head. Arman was everything her father hadn't been in life so it would make sense he'd be anxious to see them happily settled. She had an inkling feeling what Vander and Bickslow saw in their visions supported that and was excited that Erza might have Bicks as a mate. ' _They would be amazing together... She'd probably try to kill Vander the first time he stole food from her plate but Bicks knows better and only does that when it's "officially leftovers".'_ "So who was the third person?"

-DTRE-

Vander woke to the sunlight bearing down on his face through the shadows of tree branches above completely at ease but with one hell of a hard on from the dream he'd just woken from. That was definitely not a typical thing especially since he'd just had sex. Rubbing his eyes he reached for Safra only to find she was no longer next to him. Clearing his groggy mind and senses he heard what sounded like dishes clinking not too far away so looked over and saw the very still nakedly beautiful fairy stretching just so slightly to reach into a cupboard filled with wine glasses. The way her toes pointed lifting her ass and the slight arch to her back had his desire for her turning into absolute need. As if reading his thought she turned toward him and smiled brightly.

"I thought you could use a little repast," she said setting the glasses on the counter.

Vander gracefully rolled to his feet ignoring the way his thick erect cock bounced with the movement and joined her in the kitchen pressing her into the counter. From behind he held her hips and kissed along her neck while nestling his need between her cheeks. "Really? And what about you?" he said seeing only one place setting and what looked like wine but couldn't be sure given he was with someone not entirely human. He smelled something delicious coming from the oven that made his stomach rumble.

"I only require small amounts of food. Full fairies don't really need to eat at all but since I'm part human too I do have to eat just less frequently. I had my meal for the day before I left the Charm this morning." Humming in pleasure as her potential sýzygos tickled the underside of one of her breasts she opened the bottle ignoring his insistent prodding from behind. "Although they do love making and drinking wine," she said filling one of the glasses about 1/3 of the way up with a dark purple liquid swirling it a few times sniffing then passing it to Vander.

"What do they live off of then if they don't eat?" he took a sip of the wine and was surprised by the light sweetness it had with a bitter chocolate undertone. Vander's other hand continued to move down lightly teasing her warm skin.

"They mostly survive like the trees and plants do in the forest – sunlight, air and water – though they and I also need magic from the earth. They _can_ eat and get some magic through that but they or I are not physically capable of consuming enough to sustain us for long. We'll eventually starve if we're cut off from Earthland's ethernano completely." She took a sip from her own glass as her other hand played with his earrings. God she loved how his ears looked studded with bits of metal and gems. Maybe she could do something similar? She could feel her breathing getting shallower as Vander's attentions started building a burning ach as she fought a little for control.

Vander nodded and set his glass back on the counter. The only way fairies could starve then would be if they were kept in magic cancelling rooms or binds. He'd have to make sure to use different binds than he had currently if they ventured into bondage. They'd been a practical purchase since losing control of his magic in situations like that was a lot more likely but if they actually harmed her, he could always afford to buy another pair. For now, they had a lot more things they could try that didn't require any of that starting with him finally exploring her body fully.

Turning Safra around Vander kissed her deeply unable to put off his hunger for her anymore. He thought that after their morning bout the pull he felt for her would lessen like with any of his conquests before but he craved her even more now. It was like a tangible pull he had no intention of fighting. Even his dreams were filled with Safra writhing under him in pleasure and here she was just standing there plying him with wine. Lifting her on the counter he spread her legs and pushed into her without warning. It wasn't often Vander initiated sex like this without driving his partner practically insane with foreplay first but Safra hadn't needed it and he knew his regular rule of once and done could not apply here. He could smell she wanted him just as much. Could feel the warm slickness of her arousal before he even turned her around. The smell was intoxicating and stirred up all sorts of cravings.

His pace was fast and hard, filled with nothing but raw base desires and animalistic noises. Still, he adjusted his angle often preventing Safra from being able to catch her breathe. His name was like a prayer she repeated over and over again. She begged him to go harder and faster and he loved how guttural she groaned when he bit on her nipples. Leaning her back on the counter he pulled her forward enough that her ass hanging off the counter with his hands supporting her waist as so he could slam into her without restraint. It didn't take long for them both to find their end breathing heavily and a bit in a daze from the heights they were coming down from.

Vander smirked into Safra's shoulder as he felt her sex still quivering around him trying to pull everything it could from his body. Surprisingly enough, this had been the first time he'd ignored most of his training as a Sudepah and just rutted like an animal in a field. Yes, he'd submitted himself similarly while doing his work for the Steel Council but he enjoyed teasing and pleasing his partners too much ever do this before until now. The fact that he'd still gotten Safra off first without even trying stroked his ego more than a little.

Taking in a deep lungful of air Safra chuckled, her head leaned back on the counter and her hands moved up and down his back.

"And here I thought I was going to be sexually frustrated for the next two moon cycles."

"Can't have that now, can we?" he said right before a timer went off.

"That'll be your lunch," Safra said as she tried to put her feet on the ground only to have Vander hold her firmly in place. After all that he was still fairly hard and seated in her comforting embrace. His need had barely even been touched and Safra looked like she would still be able to walk. There was no way they were even close to being done.

"The food needs to cool," he said as he used a shadow to take the baking dish out of the oven and set it on top of the stove, "this," he rolled his hips eliciting a groan from the fairy woman in his arms, "won't." He lightly licked the peak of her nipple then blew gently over it while his hands glided over her arms. The touch was feather light but to her already overly-sensitized skin Safra moaned at the contact. Vander took his time now exploring every inch of her body, something he'd wanted to do almost from the first moment he'd seen her.

His fingers moved up from her arms and into her loose long blond hair where he tugged gently. He was a little surprised, however, when he'd pulled the solo clip she'd worn free and the ear he was nibbling on was suddenly pointed. Running the tip of his nose over the outside edge he thought, _'I wonder what other little differences that illusion hid,'_ before turning his attention back to the newly discovered area with great success as Safra shuddered in his arms. It was time they both got to explore each other since there was nothing else all that pressing happening – at least nothing Vander considered more important than his getting his fill of the tall woman he still had dangling off the counter.

-DTRE-

"Any luck?" Lucy asked as she walked toward Bicks and Erza. She and Cristoff had spent the better part of the morning searching each room coming up empty while discussing Cristoff's plans for after the job was done. He and Erza had decided to stay until the job was finished the day before but he wanted Lucy's opinion before he decided anything else. They thought it best if Cristoff travelled with them all the way to Magnolia and since he had cleared at least that much with Kaleb already he settled in to thoroughly enjoy himself.

Lucy knew he wasn't sure if his Lieutenant duties could be covered for much longer without the preparation he'd planned to setup for his trip to visit Vander later, plus, all his money, IDs and clothing was still in Bosco and he'd have to pick them up eventually.

It was almost noon by the time they came across Erza and Bicks as they headed to the control room.

"No, we're headed to the security room to see if there are any clues that will help the search," Erza said in the more formal commanding tone she used around those she didn't know well.

"Great minds think alike. That's where we're headed before stopping for lunch since I missed breakfast." Lucy rubbed her empty stomach as the mages all started walking down the same hall.

"Has Vander come up for air yet?" Bicks' eyes were full of laughter.

"I haven't seen or heard from him since earlier," Cristoff answered. "Although I'm curious as to where he took her that even I can't hear them now."

"He should be more considerate of Fairy Tail's reputation while he is here and not get distracted with physical relations before the job is completed." Erza didn't care for his lackadaisical approach to life especially where Fairy Tail's reputation was concerned. It was her opinion that he should wait until the job was over before submitting to his base desires like everyone else. She didn't know it was common for Boscans to frequently bed with each other while on missions even from the military.

"Vander's actually the one who shut down and replaced the security here as well as mapped most of the trip out here. He even helped Pyxis plot our route home so I say let him have the day." Lucy's words eased her friend very little. They were only looking for a secret entrance and Vander had done a full search through the temple in his shadow form before they got trapped in the room so having him now wouldn't speed up the process that much if at all.

"He is somewhere unknown with someone unknown. How do we know she hasn't done anything to him?" Erza argued back. She didn't know him well but his reputation was that he was lazy, got into trouble when not supervised and slept with anything on two legs at any time – that he was currently proving as they spoke. Plus he should be with his team, bad things tended to happen when Fairy Tail mages split up like this on missions.

"He can handle himself Amazon. He hasn't eaten yet today so we'll probably see him soon," Bicks said as he scanned the floor plans for any help but there just wasn't enough detail in the grooves on the panels to even hint where this mysterious area could be hiding. Nothing was labeled and they didn't keep the same rules as most blueprints he'd seen. "I got nothing here. I say we get lunch and come up with a different plan."

"Yeah, walking around aimlessly isn't really helpful," Lucy added looking to Cristoff and Erza for their input. She'd enjoyed her morning with her mate but she was starving and wanted to bathe.

"This is your job, I'm only hanging out to spend time with you," her soon-to-be mate said.

"He is correct. It makes more sense for us to wait so we can all travel back together but you should make the decisions concerning the actual job," the red-head concurred.

"Well it's decided then. I wonder what Virgo will bring this time?" Bicks said with his tongue exposed from his hopeful smile.

-DTRE-

"We were hired by a group of people to find this temple and make sure it was safe to study as well as bring an artifact back as proof. All we have left to do before we can leave is find an artifact that isn't part of the actual structure. We think there's a hidden door to a section we haven't searched yet but haven't had any luck," Vander said walking with Safra through the temple.

"And this is how you make a living?" she asked. She didn't understand why humans didn't just take care of each other like fairies and to a lesser extent dragons did. She'd been taught that for dragons it was reserved to their tatsu, their family, so she could help in the raising of the eggs if the time came and there were no dragons to do so. As a fairy, any of them would often do or provide something for a need they saw without a second thought or being asked. Life was more important to them in all forms to deny what they could spare. She'd been taught that was why humans had started abusing her people and why to only act that way among those she trusted. Not all humans did it then, most not even maliciously, but humans tend to think of themselves and their comfort first before others, especially when the shape of the life form was not considered to be at the same level. All life was cherished by fairies be it plant, animal, insect or else, and she would kill only for survival and safety purposes with very few exceptions. There were some creatures that should not exist on Earthland to begin with. They were things that had been manipulated beyond the natural order and upset the balance of life for every other living thing. Those things she would kill without hesitation.

"For now," he answered somewhat cryptically. It was one thing for him to sleep with someone he just met but Vander didn't want to talk about the things he'd done as a Bloodhunter – which was still technically how he made a living currently. With any luck he wouldn't be one for much longer and she would never have to know. "Can you really read all this writing?"

Looking over Safra smirked. "This is a language based off of dragon writing and I it was required I learn as a dragon guardian. All of my people can."

"Then maybe you can help. Any of these say treasure this way?" he joked. "I'd be nice for something on this job to be straight-forward."

"No treasure this way but that says storage," Safra pointed at a normal looking blank spot on the wall a ways down the hall. From what Vander could see when they stopped walking before the spot Safra had indicated there was nothing there but Safra placed her hand over it and channeled her magic. Symbols flared briefly before the solid wall dissolved and exposed a staircase leading down.

"Well now, I'm not sure how long it would have taken for us to find invisible writing," Vander said as he led the way down the stairs. It was well lit and opened to exactly what they had been searching for, the missing section.

"So it is true Human eyes do not use the full light spectrum to see? Fascinating." Safra then added, "Dragon's don't either but I believe even they would have seen that once we got closer."

"So your eyesight is better than a dragon's?" the thought astounded the shadowquip mage. All of his senses were more sensitive than the average person, especially his night vision given his magic, but the dragon slayers could see things so clearly from so far and almost as well as him in the dark. Cristoff could see just as well as Nurem, his mother, but it hadn't occurred to him that it could be improved upon.

"I would say they are more effective not better. We can see more in general and about as far as they do. The real difference exists because our eyes use a larger span of wavelengths. That allows us to see what most cannot. Though dragons do have a much better sense of smell our hearing is about equal. I am unsure how my senses compare to regular humans." They walked through many empty storage rooms quietly discussing and comparing the different physical attributes of humans and fairies for a while. They were near the end of the space when Safra finally asked, "Are you sure the people would have left something small of value? They could have taken it all with them." They'd seen absolutely nothing but empty rooms and bare walls so far.

"Maybe, but if they did we'll still have to find something to bring back tangible proof. The professor said images can be faked and I don't really want to remove some huge statue." He found that whole insinuation insulting but held his tongue. The only reason they would ask for this kind of proof was if they thought they would be purposefully cheated and Fairy Tail had an honest, if destructive, reputation. It was just insulting and something like that wouldn't have happened in Bosco. As far as anyone knew Fairy Tail never left a job incomplete. There had been one but only because Arcnologia had gotten in the way and almost completely gutted Gildarts before he really had the chance to get there. Even still, Lucy's old team had gone back and finished it for the wandering red-head so their record was unblemished. The crash mage had joined them in the end when he found out where they had gone... probably why 2 entire mountains were destroyed in the process.

"Dishonesty is also true among your people?" Safra missed the look of instinctual outrage that crossed Vander's face before he checked himself.

' _She was speaking in general and there would have been no reason for me to be an assassin or spy if it wasn't true."_ It wasn't a comforting thought since he made it a point to be honest with everyone even in his work for the Steel Council. There weren't often any witnesses to his presence and the few that were, were the targets of his assignations and weren't alive to say anything afterwards anyway.

Coming to the last room Vander held his breathe. If they didn't find something here their only option was to pull up a statue. Travelling with it wouldn't be an issue since he could store it in the voids though he didn't want to do it since sometimes the shades made off with things just because they could. Lucy could always ask Virgo to store it in the celestial realm but she tended to shy away from that option if at all possible. Said it made her feel like she was abusing Virgo when she asked for things like that. It had taken some serious negotiating on Virgo's part and a lot of time before she'd been allowed to clean Lucy's apartment and care for her in a thousand other little ways. Virgo had some serious patience and was slowly taking on more and more of Lucy's trivial takes. She just loved taking care of her Princess. Vander's deal with the spirit had finally given the spirit free reign of care on this job like she hadn't had before.

As far as Lucy storing it herself, she just didn't have the open space to requip something that large yet. She had just a little more space after her keys, whip and a few changes of clothes Dom had so far made her where stored. It's why she still carried a bag while on missions.

Erza, he assumed, had the space but filled it to capacity with all her armor and weapons. Thinking of Erza brought to mind they also had her cart to deal with on their way out now which was going to slow their progress significantly until they got out of the more densely forested areas.

Cristoff could requip some, it was required of a Holy Knight to keep their armor and weapons stored that way so they could wear it whenever they needed and to prevent anyone from getting to it. His brother most likely lacked the space as well since requipping did not come naturally and he had no reason to improve it past the function of storing his one set of armor and a pair of swords.

Vander opened the last door and was relieved. Inside the room there were shelves filled scrolls, vases, little sculptures, carvings and a few weapons. Small tables filled with coins, jewelry pieces and other valuable trinkets were also scattered about the open floor space. All he had to do was pick anything and they could leave. He grabbed the nearest item but dropped it immediately back on the table when he felt a foreign magic swell. In the next instant he had Safra held to his side and one of the many blades he always carried ready for use. He had not felt a trap or anything like that on the table but that did not me there hadn't been.

In the middle of the room that had once been clear now stood a young man about 10 years older than him with long beautiful dark wavy hair kept unbound. He had a wreath made of green-leafed tree limbs on his head like a crown and a Lyre in one had. He was incredibly beautiful, handsome would have been too masculine a word, and Vander would have loved to seduce him if not for the immense power wafting off of him. He knew instantly this man could not be mortal and he wanted nothing to do with beings like him.

"Who are you?" he said ready to take Safra with him into the shadows for a hasty retreat at the slightest sign of a threat; he'd not risk their lives for a trifle pendant or a mission like this. What made him good at being a Blood Hunter was knowing when to retreat and now was one of those times.

"Apollo?" Vander blinked at the recognition in Safra's tone. It only took him an instant to realize this was the very god whose temple they were in.

"Who else would I be Child of Mine? It hasn't been that long," the young man said as he sifted through a few objects. He would pick something up then set it back down only to move on to the next; a couple he kept back.

Vander tightened his arm around _his_ fairy even more anxious now that Safra seemed to know the _God_ that had been interfering in his life lately. More than that, Apollo had called her his child which he knew was impossible since Safra had already told him her parents had both been human. He could ask her about their relationship in the future, now he just hoped he survived _without_ another curse.

"Twenty-six years Apollo. I had just been born that day and that was the first and last time I saw you!" Safra slid her arms around Vander's waist using him as a ground for her excited nerves. She knew she was shaking and hated the very sign of this man had such an effect on her.

Apollo was her very fist memory - even before her parents - and she remembered _everything_ with perfect alacrity since seeing his bright smiling beautiful face. In her infancy she loved him in that moment fully. Wanted to be around him forever like her mama and papa but shortly after he left she lost her parents as well. She remembered her parents dying before the sun set that same day. It wasn't until later that she was able to understand that they did that to save her from being sacrificed by their village.

Suffice it to say she did not feel like he was a good omen where her life was concerned and she was terrified that she couldn't help still loving him and the warmth of his presence. It was a love formed by a child in complete innocence and he was not responsible for the actions of others that day, only her memory of it. Apollo was actually the only reason she'd not died along with her parents that day and she loved the life he'd made possible even with the memory of such loss.

"Drop in the bucket my dear. You will come to understand in time. I am glad you two seem to be getting along so well so quickly," he nodded to them and continued with his search unconcerned Vander was still wielding his blade.

"What are you doing?" Vander asked after the silence started to linger. Apollo had gather another item in the interim but his search was slow and meticulous.

"Well, since you're going to lead all those self-important idiots here I am collecting all the objects I want you two to protect and make sure no one knows about them until the right time." Walking over to them he held out five objects. The first was a bangle so small it wouldn't slip over the hand of the adult it was made for judging by the wrist size, much too large for a child. It lacked a hinge of any sort which while curious was not remarkable enough to need protection. Also, when looked at carefully you could see that the three gold braided bands were actually only one band cleverly designed to look like three. The second item was a matte black plain looking scepter that was only about 2 and a half feet long, much too short to be used as a staff or weapon. The length was completely smooth like a rod while the top adorned an onyx gem that had an unfamiliar symbol carved into its face. The third was a dark stained bow with runes carved with vines almost obscuring them. Fourth and fifth were long sheathed swords but instead of a cross guard there was an embossed circle where the blades met their handles.

"Why?" Vander asked bluntly making no move to take the items. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the interfering god, even less so now that he was directly in front of him. While he appreciated what he'd done for their little group so far overall, with gods things were never that simple.

"Because in the wrong hands millions will die but in the right ones an entire country will finally be freed," he said seriously. Up to that point Apollo had looked like he hadn't a care in the world but the hardness in his tone left no room for doubt. The god before them carried the weight of the future on his shoulders. A responsibility so heavy they couldn't even begin to imagine. Vander didn't want to, he had enough to worry about with only his family to consider.

Safra slid her bag off her back and held it open for Apollo to place the items in, too wary to touch them just then. "Is my skini secure enough?" She was very glad Vander had only adjusted his hold so she could maneuver her bag freely instead of completely removing his arm.

"Place this sealing enchantment on them and that should be just fine." He handed her a scroll and brushed the back of his hand across her cheek before withdrawing and smiling. "You two really are striking together. I will see you again soon," he finished before disappearing as suddenly as he appeared.

"That is what he said last time," Safra said turning her body more fully into Vander her bag held to her chest and pressed against his. She was shaking more now than ever now that Apollo had left, the memory of seeing her parents die fresh in her mind.

"Shh," he calmly stroked her back, "I won't say it'll be ok because no one can ever know that when immortals come out to play. I fucking hate gods and goddesses!" he said picking up the item he'd grabbed earlier from the nearest table again. "Let's go." He would be so much happier when this stupid mission was complete, maybe take the next two months off and join Safra's travels or just stay home wrapped around her if he could convince her to stay in Magnolia with him. What he was certain about was that he wasn't going to let her leave his sight until things were all sorted between them either as mates or not. ' _Hopefully we're sýzygos. The shades in the void seem afraid of her magic and don't bother me when I'm touching her. What is her magic? It seems light based but the metal she made earlier... Could she be able to make that out of light like I make my knives from shadow?'_


	13. A Small Family Reunion

-Chapter 13-

"Lucy is Adro allowed to come out and play today?" Bicks tone was pleading like a small child asking for her permission to see his best friend. She could just imagine a little Bickslow on her porch wringing his little hands as she held his future fun in her grasp. Sipping on her weird green shake Capricorn was still insisting she drink after finally feeling her belly put Lucy in a very good mood.

"I think so why?" Lucy asked ignoring the surreptitious sniffs at said drink by her mate. He'd tried to stop her from drinking it at first, slapping her had away as if it would hurt her. Since her first sip though he'd been eyeing her closely with the most hilariously flummoxed look on his face.

"The writing in the temple might give some hints as to where the hidden door is," Bicks shrugged. Honestly he just wanted to see how Cristoff reacted to the little lunar dragon. He was almost positive his brother's magic type and dragon parent had yet to come up in conversation with Lucy and he was anxious to see everyone's reactions.

"Sure," Lucy said right before a flash of white signaled his arrival when she summoned him mentally. She'd gotten so much better at telepathically communicating and summoning her spirits now that she could split her consciousness much better. She still needed a lot more practice but at least now she wasn't a defenseless target when she did so. Her hand still needed to hold her keys physically if even for a second to do the summons but she was hoping to get rid of that obstacle too.

"How can I be of help Princess," Adro stated in his deep voice but in what Lucy referred to as his travel size since he was only as big as a house cat. Before she could answer the little dragon had focused on the man beside her and leapt from the table at him transforming into the size of a large dog yelling, "Brother!" The dragon tackled the Lunar dragon slayer to the floor and pressed his head to Cristoff's chest rumbling softly.

Everyone was shocked, except Bickslow, by the young dragon's display but no one more so than Cristoff. He stared at the little dragon from his back on the ground. _'He looks just like my mother.'_ "Who?" was all he was able to get out. Lucy hadn't said which gate she was opening out loud but the only dragon he knew of among the constellations was Draco. Bickslow had said Adro before and he'd just thought it was a key he'd not heard of before. He was having a hard time thinking beyond that still in a state of shock.

"Brother," the young dragon whined at not getting the welcome he thought he should. "I'm Adro, son of the Celestial Dragon Draco and Lunar Dragon Nurem."

The slayer's eyes got wide as his hopeful suspicions were confirmed. Eyes misty with emotion he wrapped the dragon in his arms and let loose a deep grow familiarly in greeting. The pair rolled on the ground in a mock wrestle for dominance but it was obvious this was just for play. The little dragon just melted in Cristoff's hold and growled right back this time louder. Lucy's eyes were tearing up at the cute display. Cristoff had told her his mother was a dragoness named Nurem but she didn't know that Nurem was mated to Draco; neither Adro nor Crux ever mentioned it and she hadn't mentioned her contract with one of Draco's sons in their discussions earlier. She felt a little stupid not making the connection when she knew they both used the same magic. She'd discovered that when she'd asked about his lip and only thought Adro and he would get along really well because of their magic, but brothers? She did everything she could to stop herself from joining their moment wrestling playfully together.

Cristoff didn't have words to express what he was feeling. It had been 12 years since he'd seen his mother. She'd went into hiding shortly after Bickslow had fled to Fiore. Rumors of Arcnologia had started to be heard again and Nurem knew that if he heard of her being alive and her whereabouts the black dragon would destroy Pelerno in his goal of killing her. He'd known she'd had other children with her mate Draco before adopting him and that he took them with him to the spirit world back when he was forced to leave Earthland but he didn't know their names or that they had keys assigned to them. Nurem always got so sad when she thought about them he just held in his curiosity and let it fade with time. Had he only known getting his hands on Draco's keys meant he could see his adoptive family he would have hunted them all down by now and tried his hand at calling them for himself. He didn't know if that was possible since celestial spirit magic was passed on from parent to child. There was no way of knowing if that magic ran in his veins since his birth parents were a mystery. Nurem had found him abandoned as a very young baby.

"I'm glad that I made it in time for the reunion," Vander drawled with a big grin on his face as he walked up to the rest of the group, an arm wrapped around Safra his hand holding her side. He couldn't wait to see how his brother reacted when he told him where his mother was but he had to after Safra swore him to secrecy. While he had convinced Safra to share with the group what she was – even that had taking some serious _persuading_ \- she had convinced him to hold off on telling his brother about where Nurem was holed up.

" _She will not leave the Charm until Draco has been returned to Earthland and Cristoff will draw attention to my people if he starts travelling back and forth across the land. It is not safe for us yet and it will be much harder for him to know where she is and have her still out of his reach," she said._

While he might not agree on that part, he knew the temptation would be there for his brother to go looking for her, but Safra was definitely right that the fairies couldn't risk being found. They lived past the far eastern mountains of Pergrande, an enormous powerful country that had labs dedicated to creating horrible monstrous creatures through genetic manipulation. The fairies would be hunted down and consigned to being lab rats unless Pergrande's current regime was finally dealt with. So, he would wait.

"Van, I'm surprised you stopped while she can still walk?" Bicks laughed out only to groan on the ground after Erza blindsided smack for his impertinent question. They all knew the two had been having sex all morning; there was no reason to potentially embarrass the woman they hardly knew.

Lucy finally got her first look at the third person the spell had transported there and was a little in awe. She was just as beautiful as Erza, Mira, or herself (she could never leave herself off the sexy list) but in a different way - more like a piece of art than every man's fantasy like the rest were. She looked exactly like Cristoff had described but her hair was pulled to the side in a long fishtail braid that reached her hips instead of completely pulled up.

"Why would having sex prevent me from walking?" Safra asked innocently. Erza and Lucy turned bright red, emotions teetering between embarrassment for Safra for not knowing - even Lucy knew great sex often left women feeling boneless, tingly and walking funny for a while, she'd seen Cana totter about with a grin on her face enough - or Vander for being unable to get her there after all this time given his well-deserved reputation. Cristoff and Bickslow completely lost it. Both already on the ground they clutched theirs sides while laughing so hard tears were welling in their eyes.

Safra looked to Vander at an utter loss. "Did I say something humorous? We rested adequately after our activities."

Pulling his adorable not so little fairy close he kissed her temple with laughter in his eyes. He knew just how rocked Safra's world had been as was actually thrilled she recovered quickly from their endeavors. There had indeed been a little while there she'd walked like a baby doe on her long unsteady legs. "Ignore them, they're all idiots."

"Hey!" Lucy said indignantly not appreciating his comment.

Ignoring her and everyone else Vander took a seat at one of the chairs at the table and pulled Safra down on his lap circling her in his arms and setting his head on her shoulder so he could still look around this odd group. Safra was back in the clothing she had on earlier in the day but without her cloak so most of his exposed skin was pressed against hers. He learned she specifically craved the comfort skin to skin contact provided - since fairies rarely wore anything outside armor when patrolling - especially in difficult situations. So while he normally wasn't handsy or clingy in public, he normally didn't have a reason to be. He'd never been in a relationship, not even had sex with a person more once as a rule after being drafted in the Steel Council, so intimately touching someone outside of having sex just hadn't come up. His normal rules couldn't apply to Safra given their situation and she'd need all the comfort he could give her for what they were going to talk about.

Nonchalantly Vander flicked the golden sun pendant to the table and watched as it wobbled a bit before it settled. The table became silent as they each took in precisely what they were seeing. Immediately the girls shot out of their chairs to get a better look.

"Where? How!" Erza demanded. The four of them had scoured that temple for hours and found nothing. _'How did he find it when he's only had an hour at most alone in the temple?'_

Vander smirked as he watched his brothers scramble to their feet - Cristoff with Adro all little again perched on his shoulder.

"It took Safra 10 minutes to find it. Although I think you should pick something else to bring back that has more historical significance than this." He picked up the small pendant again looking at the detailed engravings. It would work perfectly for what they were looking for but he'd caught Safra's eyes lingering on it when nothing else in the room seemed to have had that effect on her except for him. _'It doesn't match her necklace she always wears but maybe I could have it made into something else for her… No one will miss it.'_ He pocketed it then changed the line of conversation. "What I really need to tell you guys is something much more important and you need to promise you will not tell anyone else," turning to the mages from Fairy Tail, " _anyone_ else, not Laxus, Natsu, Ever, Freed, Gray, Dom or Happy." The Fairy Tail mages tensed and all got serious. These were people they saw as family and trusted implicitly so excluding them would be difficult depending on what was said. "Dad can be told but only in person and in a secure place," he added looking at his brothers.

"Will them not knowing endanger them in any way?" Lucy asked crossing her arms. She never made promises easily since once she did that was it; she would keep it until the day she died or was released from the promise. If keeping this secret could hurt her friends she'd leave and be left out.

"No," he said with confidence.

Tentatively they all agreed and he met Safra's glaze. Holding her tighter he let her speak.

"If Vander is any indication many of you have recognized that I am not human, well at least not wholly so." At their nods she took a steadying breathe and continued, "I was born in a small town in Iceberg where the people all worshipped a God of Ice and Winter named Hroth. Everything related to the sun or fire was seen as sacrilegious so when I was born on the Summer Solstice during the peak of the sun's ascension I was already marked for sacrifice at the next festival. When I started glowing the priest called for my immediate death." As Safra started telling her story Vander was surprised and enraptured. He hadn't heard it fully before, only small bits, and had thought she was going to tell them what she was and leave it at that. He was thrilled to know the full story Gin had hinted at so he stayed quiet and listened intently.

"My parents saved me but not without taking mortal wounds. I would have been hit and died as well but I instinctively called my magic so I was spared. With the last of my father's strength he used his lightening magic to teleport the three of us as far away as possible. It was my adoptive father, Pefko, who saved me. My mother begged him to care for me with her last breathe - my father had already succumbed shortly after getting up away." She shuddered and held onto Vander's arms to finish her story. "Pefko adopted me as his own, saw me as the reason he lived while his wife and child had not, and the magic he used to bind us together as family changed me. You see, he is a fairy," she paused at the sound of large gasps and seeing four sets of wide eyes she knew they needed some time to let that settle. "So, when he adopted me, his magic made me a fairy, well, as much as a once human can be," she continued.

"So you're like a dragon slayer then? But with a fairy parent?" Cristoff asked. Having been the only one there with experience in magical creature adoption he recovered quicker.

"Yes but I'm referred to as Fairy Blessed or simply as a fairy since that is all I know," she corrected. "Fairies were hunted by humans to near extinction before the Holy Wars. My people are only now recovering their numbers and cannot risk being hunted again. The Charm, our home," she quickly clarified at the blank looks, "is hidden well but among a dangerous people and if they hear any rumors that we still exist I am afraid that we won't survive so please keep this secret for our safety." Finished, Safra sighed and relaxed a little now that the hardest part was over. She was surprised she'd made it through the whole explanation without breaking down. Looking up, she saw wonder in their wide eyes.

"Do fairies have tails?" Bicks asked without thinking. He had too, Ever would never forgive him if he passed up the opportunity to learn more about fairies even if he couldn't tell her where he'd learned about them. He hadn't seen Safra with a tail but she said she wasn't completely a fairy so she just might not have one.

"No…" Safra said hesitantly. "Why?"

"Our guild's first master Mavis," Erza said having finally digested the information, "named our guild Fairy Tail because she always wondered if fairies had tails and this question soon can to signify our guild's continual pursuit for adventures and the amazing."

"Are they tiny with wings," Bickslow asked at his next opportunity, "or do they look human like you? Can they fly?"

"Bicks don't be rude," Lucy whisper yelled.

"What is your obsession with size," Adro indignantly added.

Chuckling from across the table brought the impending arguments to a standstill.

"I am familiar with that version of fairies. Humans have such wild imaginations! As if a clap could save our lives," Safra chuckled again then looked to the little dragon and her eyes softened. She wanted to greet him like she normally did when he was allowed to visit with his mother but that would lead to questions that she would not answer now. "No, they are smaller but not much shorter on average than Lucy although they have very little else in common with humans other than general shape. My size is due to my human part. They do fly but it is without the use of wings."

"Well you found yourself in good company since the three of us are fairies too," Lucy pointed out. She already knew keeping this a secret from Freed and Levy was going to be next to impossible. Both of those mages would probably pass out if they ever found out she'd actually met a fairy. There was also a concern of Erik finding out but she would do her best not to even think about Safra around him. Either way the man knew how to keep a secret.

Safra smiled at her fellow blond. If not by magic she agreed that these people seemed to carry a lot of the welcoming spirit of her people. She was proud they would name themselves fairies if all Vander had said about them was true. It was why she took the chance in telling them. "Then my fellow fairies I will need your help in not standing out. I still look human but as you all noticed, I have not been around any so I act and speak differently enough that questions will be asked and I have no answers," the fairy said smiling widely. She could not have ended up with friendlier kinder people.

"I already told her she didn't need to hide her physical differences but she didn't believe me," Vander said running one hand up and down the inside of her thigh. Safra's eyes went wide at the memories of Vander's discovery session as he called it flashed briefly in her mind. By the tightening on his grip she had a feeling he knew it had too.

"Up," Erza ordered as she stood as well walking around the table to inspect their new fairy friend. She could not help but feel a kinship with the woman now that she knew. They were all fairies and they looked after their own. "Remove the illusion and let us see." The fairy stood hesitantly and pulled the decorative pin from her hair.

Erza eyed the slight changes: pointed ears, slightly bigger eyes and golden leaves and vines tattooed along her sides from her knees up across her chest then down her forearms. "Vander is correct. There is another mage in our guild with pointed ears and another opponent I have faced with much larger eyes both due to their magic so your ears and eyes can be attributed to that. Tattoos are common as well. More questions will be raised by you trying to hide any of them." Erza circled around Safra once more than looked to Lucy for her input.

"She'll stand out mainly because of how tall she is and her odd clothes but I think that we can safely say she isn't from Ishgar and that her village and family died in a war. It would also explain why she speaks formally and has her minor idiosyncrasies," Lucy added.

"Idio-what?" the red-head asked.

"Odd behavior," the short blond explained.

"Why do you use such complicated words?" Erza said exasperated. She was smart but was raised as a slave then in a wizarding guild. Her education was bound to have some gaps.

"What about my weight?" Safra asked now more than a little relieved to have the two women give her a simple plausible story that wasn't even an outright lie. Thinking generally she looked the way she did because of her fairy magic and while the fairies lived in Ishgar technically, they were foreigners in their own way. Even her human family fell in a battle.

Lucy blushed, weight had always been a sensitive subject for her and it hadn't helped that Happy, Natsu and Capricorn had always been on her case about it until recently. Capricorn still monitored her diet though. Thankfully for her Erza stepped back in.

"Do you weight more than you should?" the requip mage asked. Vander snorted and quickly appeared behind Safra and lifted her with one hand before tossing her at the red-head.

"Eeeeek!" Safra squeaked at her sudden flight. Erza caught her easily with wide-eyes. She transferred her to one hand and held her up as if she weighed nothing. _'Which she might as well with how little she weights. Happy would love flying her around,'_ she seethed internally at the stupid cat and his abusive comments the one and only time he'd carried her.

"So not heavy?" Bicks asked only to find the fairy flying towards him. Erza just didn't have the words. "Whoa there Amazon! She's a person not a ball!" Bicks said now cradling the fairy in one of his arms. "You ok there?" he asked looking down at the stunned beautiful woman. Her gaze hardened and in the blink of an eye she was gone from his arm and attacking Vander. The fight escalated quickly as Vander dodged her attempt to smack him on the head on instinct. Shimmering batons that looked made of white opals formed in her hands as she chased him around using her light magic to keep pace with his shadow travel. Vander formed similar clubs from shadows but his looked like a matte black metal.

"Should we stop them?" Lucy asked as she tried to follow the blurs, streaks and occasional flashes that made up the fight.

"Princess I don't think it's safe for anyone to stop that," Adro said. He didn't blame Safra for her wanting to teach the shadow-quip mage a lesson - who would want to be randomly tossed around like an object - but this was going a little far.

Erza's fingers twitched as she watched the sparring longing to join but Bickslow's hand on her arm kept her back. "They are both excellent at hand to hand combat. I shall spar with them at another time," she said longingly.

The fight didn't last much longer as they heard a female shout, "Huzzah!" then "Ooph!" as she was tackled to the ground the second she stopped moving.

"Sorry about that," Vander whispered quietly as he kept Safra pinned on the ground. At her continued glare he licked her nose and whined like a puppy with pleading eyes making her giggle at the random behavior.

"Gah!" she squeaked out as she was thrown over his shoulder as Vander walked back up to the group.

"So, we going to pick something out so we can blow this popsicle stand?" he said a little out of breath before swatting the tall blonde's butt so she would quit squirming.

"You know you can set me down now?" she huffed as he walked towards the temple.

"Cristoff has a magical friend on his shoulder, I felt left out," he said with a straight face.

"I ship them," Lucy said sagely as she started to follow them leaving everyone else laughing behind.

-DTRE-

"Princess, I brought clothes for your suitor though I can take back the shirt if you prefer him without," her cheeky maid spirit said while eyeing Cristoff's broad shoulders and trim waist just after a purple flash signaled her arrival arms full of clothes.

"Virgo no!" Lucy said horrified at the thought. Cristoff might be her mate but he wasn't some doll she could chose to keep undressed. She glanced at Cristoff who only looked amused.

"My apologies Princess, I understand," she said bowing slightly before disappearing _with all_ the clothes.

"No wait!" Lucy shouted out and tried to call her again to bring the clothes back. When mentally asking didn't work Lucy requiped her key. "Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo appeared dutifully, "Punishment princess?"

"No Virgo, you misunderstood me last time," she said hands on her hips. She knew Virgo was playing innocent and did not appreciate it.

"I am very sorry Princess I will do better in the future," Virgo bowed hiding the impish glint in her eyes.

"Thank you, now please fix this," she said gesturing to the half-naked man behind her now having a hard time looking at him. She had totally forgotten that Virgo could have outfitted him well for days with everything he needed had she only asked and was embarrassed that the thought hadn't occurred before.

"Yes Princess," Virgo walked calmly over to Cristoff and eyed him critically. In one swift movement she had the fabric he was wearing cut off of him then she disappeared with the remains.

"That's not what I meant!" Lucy yelled after her spirit. She had an inkling that the spirit would be making herself scare for the rest of the night just to tease her and her situation. Firmly keeping her eyes focused on the ground she turned to apologize but was met with his chuckles.

"That is one interesting spirit you have Lucy," the now naked and unashamed mage said arms crossed causally low on his chest completely relaxed. He had no problem at all with Lucy seeing him naked.

Sighing she chuckled, "We better see if Vander will make you some new pants because I highly doubt we'll see her for the rest of the day." It had been 2 hours since the group had finally selected an old looking scroll that had a stamp of a raven carrying a laurel branch on it. Crux had said the symbols were often associated with Apollo so that was bonus. When Vander had led them to the secret opening Cristoff smacked his forehead. Now that he was actually looking around instead of focusing on his little mate's swaying hips the writing on the wall was obvious and they could have been done hours ago. After that the mages, Adro had to go back to the spirit world, split up to enjoy the rest of the day before they would pack up and head out early the next morning.

"I can't hear or smell Vander or Safra but they headed that way," Cristoff stated helpful pointing towards an enclosed woods. Lucy looked back to him face flushing instantly seeing him naked again as her heart skipped a beat and her breathe hitched. It took everything in her to not just stare at how his muscles created a beautiful v-shaped crease leading to his…Her eyes shot up to his face then to his arm then in the direction it was pointing. She woodenly forced her body to move completely missing the hungry predatory look in her mate-to-be's eyes but she shivered all the same because of it.

Taking a moment to calm and get fully under control Cristoff swore in his head. He needed clothes and quickly. While he loved that Lucy appreciated his body, her heady smell of arousal just then almost had him tearing off her clothes and mounting her like the beast he was actively forcing to the back of his mind. Clearing his thoughts he caught up to Lucy but kept behind her for both their sanity.

They rounded a small cluster of trees and were met with a happy little clearing where a beautifully patterned and embroidered tent was setup. Lucy walked near and fingered the material. "This feels like silk and I swear that is actual gold used in the stitching of the sunflowers," she said voice full of awe.

"It is, Safra's family made clothes and jewelry for trade whenever they travel for currency. It's been enchanted probably stronger than some of the Immaculate Knight's armor though so it'll hold up for her life," Vander said near the front flap eyeing his very naked brother and a highly embarrassed Lucy wondering how that had come about. "What happened to your pants Cris? Lucy finally tear them off and had her way with you?"

Lucy buried her face in her hands while she mumbled, "In a manner of speaking. It was Virgo.' That was all she needed to say for Vander to understand - he had an interesting relationship with that spirit of hers – but she added in a panic, "The clothing bit! Not the having our way part!"

"Come on in, I'm sure I can get you sorted with something and Safra's got something he can wrap up with until then," Vander waved them in. _'Maybe I should have told Safra to put on some clothes too?'_ he thought. They'd been talking about their histories more in depth while lightly petting on the couch when a white orb floated from the ceiling and announced 2 unknown mages approaching. Safra had Ora transform into a screen to show them who it was and told it that they had security approval. That's when he learned Ora was not just some automatic voice command but an actual entity that ran Safra's traveling home from cleaning to security. Ora was made from a powerful spell the elders of the fairies created when they setup the Charm with Oro as caretaker. Ora was more limited since it was just her father that had cast the spell instead of the 3 dozen it took to create Oro back then but Ora could still cook and provide companionship if needed and that was all he wanted for his daughter. When Lucy and Cristoff got close enough to the skini Vander got up to meet them leaving Safra with a kiss laid out on the couch.

The looks of confusion on his sibling's faces, Lucy as good a sister now being Cristoff's mate, was priceless. He saw them hesitate briefly before following him. He didn't blame them. Four adults in the tent the size it looked would not be uncomfortable to sit and chat in but there wouldn't be much more room to move around and for Vander to make Cristoff another pair of pants. Confusion gave away to shock and wonderment as the pair entered.

Vander heard some sounds coming from the bathroom and figured Safra was putting on a towel to cover up and getting Cris one too but he'd been wrong on both counts. Just as Lucy and Cristoff recovered enough to say, "It's bigger on the inside," Safra stepped through the open glass door of the bathroom still completely naked but holding a wooden box he'd yet to see.

"I know," she said simply setting the box on the kitchen counter completely comfortable. Lucy's eyes bugged and Cristoff raised a brow at his brother questioningly seeing Safra au natural.

"Fairies don't wear clothing in their homes but if it makes you uncomfortable I can put something on," Safra answered not missing their reactions.

"No," Lucy almost shouted to the shock of everyone. "I mean, this is your home," she said with a slight question at the word as her eyes traveled over the interior again. "You shouldn't have to act like something you're not at home."

"Thank you Lucy." Safra smiled and waved them over. "I think I can help Cristoff with his lack of clothing better than Vander can if the pants he was wearing earlier was any indication," she said to which Vander shrugged. He wasn't a tailor, they were functional and that's all that mattered at that point. Plus, Safra had already told him she could only condense light into a solid metal form not cloth so she had no room to judge.

"Really?" Lucy asked now looking intently at the box. It was carved with what had to be writing with pretty flowers and vines matching Safra's tattoos around the edges. "Do you have spare men's clothes that might fit him?"

The fairy giggled, "Not so much but my aunt Krinos made this with my uncle Limni. She has a knack with cloth and the sort while he specializes in ore and gems. Together they were able to work a spell so the box can make whatever clothing you want. I've not tried it much yet so I don't know its limits. All you do is put your hand here," she placed her hand over the writing, "imagine what you want - the more specific the better it will turn out - then say kávw." The box glowed briefly then the light traveled over Safra then back to the box. Once the box looked normal Safra said, "And then it's ready." She opened the box and pulled out a sanguine red robe that looked like silk with a large Havati serpent embroidered in black flying around the torso. The tail started at the bottom right hem its body wrapping around the robe with its wings covering the back and head, mouth open, over the left breast. Safra wrapped herself in the robe to make Lucy more comfortable even though she'd so sweetly said she didn't mind. It was obvious that with her mate present a naked female in the same room was asking a little too much.

"That's beautiful!" Lucy said then watched Vander's eyes turn smug as he wrapped himself around her as well just like the snake.

"That is incredibly powerful creation magic," Cristoff said as he inspected the box. Normally he would have paid more attention to the beautiful woman on full display, brother's mate or not, but with Lucy there Safra didn't do anything for him. Neither did Erza; he assumed it had to do with knowing exactly who his mate was now.

"Yes, it is currently beyond me to even attempt it something similar. The core of all fairy magic is creation and few fairies are able to use it outside of their specific use magic. Those that can are very powerful and old. Our specific magic tends to be similar to the magic humans have for example my father uses script and rune magics but recently he's dabbled in something new called archive," she said. A sudden chill ran down her spin as she was reminded of the reason her people had been hunted but she pushed it away quickly. "Anyway, let's see what you can imagine up. Place your palm here," she reached out and set his hand palm down over the same writing. "Now, think about how you want it to feel and fit first then slowly add more detail: colors, print, ties, buttons or zipper. If you don't specify the spell will pick something at random. You should know that whatever it makes will have the same enchantments all my clothing has so don't think about what will hold up best or things like that. Just think about how you want it to feel; it will confuse the spell otherwise." Cristoff nodded and imagined one of his favorite outfits clearly in his mind then said, "Kávw."

The light scanning over his body was a little startling at first but it was over quickly enough. He opened the box and pulled out the boxer briefs first and slipped them on so Lucy could stop looking away. He then pulled out the dark well fitted slacks followed by a dark gray shirt with golden designs along the right side and loop closures on the left. The sleeves were long but loose until the cuffs but since his magic was cooling he never really got overheated. As it was he hadn't bothered with the usual jacket he typically wore with it. Smiling, he even saw the leather belt, socks, leather hair wrap and tall black boots sitting there too. He hadn't been sure what it could make or how many things it could be done at the same time but figured he'd go for the complete outfit in one go just the same. Before he could slip his pants on Vander cleared his throat making him look up and pause.

"Do you want to bathe first?" Vander asked. Cristoff nodded a little confused and followed his brother, still wrapped around the tall fairy, as he moved through the door Safra had come from when they first arrived. Cristoff smirked, _'It seems I'm not the only one being drawn to his mate. I'm not sure if it would be easier or harder if Lucy were as open as Safra seems to be with sex. It's not like we can start mating here so it would have probably been harder.'_

He dutifully followed them, interested in how the bathroom looked after seeing this room. The familiar smell of spiced plant life that was associated with the Grass Sea pleasantly surrounded him once he stepped through the doorway. "Is that?" he managed to say before looking at the large steaming bath that reminded him of home.

"Yes," Vander said smugly.

"I think the green bottles would work best with your scent. They are on the shelf by the shower. Please feel free and enjoy whatever you see. Towels are under the massage table to your right. When done leave them here," she tapped a basket just to the side of the door. "If you need anything or help just say 'Ora' then ask and she will help you," she managed to say before Vander had her completely pulled away and the door shut with both Lucy and Cristoff still in the bathroom.

"I should probably leave you to it." Lucy said after looking around the room for a while. To her a bathroom could make or break a place's livability so she lingered on what was probably the most enjoyable looking bath she'd seen in a long time. It wasn't until she turned to leave she realized that she was alone with Cristoff still only wearing his underwear. Blushing instantly she moved to the door quickly.

"I'm not sure that's a good…" Cristoff started to say but not in time. Lucy had the door open and was gapping and frozen in place at the sight. Sighing Cristoff moved toward the door to close it and saw exactly what he'd expected. Vander had Safra laid out on the stone floor, robe open with his face buried between her legs. When Safra had wrapped something so obviously symbolizing his brother around her body Vander had a hungry look in his eyes and had practically dragged her away with only one thought in his mind Cristoff was sure. He slid the door shut but the damage had already been done.

Lucy watched the couple in amazement. She'd heard the women at the guild talk about oral sex, she'd read some books that had it too, but nothing could have prepared Lucy for the erotic sight of it actually happening. Her stomach flipped as her heart raced watching Safra writhe on the floor mewling sounds that sent a tingling sensation up her own spine before it settled low in her abdomen. She rubbed her legs together to suppress the odd sensation when her view was blocked suddenly. She heard a low rumbling that intensified the feelings and set all her nerves on end. She exhaled shakily but it sounded like a whimper even to her ears.

Cristoff stood so close to his mate he could feel the heat radiating from her body but he was frozen by warring needs. His dragon thrashed in his head screaming, _She needs us!_ while he yelled back, _'I'll hurt her!'_

Lucy turned around timidly but seeing the tortured expression on Cristoff's handsome face sobered her from her arousal induced trance. He looked to be in so much pain and she knew it was because of her, for her. Her stomach fluttered with an overwhelming new feeling while her heart simultaneously broke. She consciously moved closer to him and pressed fully into his body and held him not ready for anything more but still driven to do something to help him as she fought off tears seeing his pain. She clung to him and pressed a kiss on the cross over his heart trying to cope with the intensity, the newness, of all her own feelings. There was a part of her that longed for more that she'd never felt before now. Cristoff's growling got louder and deeper in his chest and the effect changed from arousing to soothing her conflicting emotions as his arms finally surrounded her in warmth.

Cristoff stroked Lucy's hair as he held her closely in his arms. The faint smell of her tears brought his dragon up short and it whined in his head, _No cry!_

"Why are you crying?" he whispered in her hair.

"I don't know. I don't like seeing you suffer," she sniffed out. "I want you but then it's only been a day. I feel like it's all happening too fast, but at the same time I've wanted _this_ my entire life."

Cristoff picked up his little mate and felt her tremble slightly against his chest. He walked into the warm pool of fragrant water and let the currents help relax and calm them both. He grabbed a sponge and diligently smoothed it over her legs, stomach, arms and neck; any skin that wasn't covered by her clothes. When her crying trailed off to the occasional quiver he spoke, "This is new for me as well and I don't want to rush things either so don't worry. This is enough." He held her close and kissed her temple.

"You're sure?" Lucy asked. There was something else that was bothering Lucy, Cristoff could feel it. He had minor empathic abilities to work with his healing powers and Lucy was afraid of something, he just wasn't sure what.

"I'm positive, now about this bath," Cristoff said holding up the sponge to Lucy, "are you going to help or do you want to try braving the front room again?"

Lucy looked at the sponge. _'He's still partially covered and I really don't want to have to interrupt those two.'_ She grabbed the sponge circled her finger in the air to get him to turn around. "I'll scrub your back and maybe wash your hair. You're on your own for the rest," she said in compromise. "I think Vander did that on purpose by the way. He's up to something."

"He probably thought he was helping," Cristoff said very much enjoying Lucy's attention undecided if he wanted to punch or hug his brother.

"Either way he owes me a new outfit for it," she said looking down at her soaked cute shorts and cropped tank top. They'd survive the bath just fine but she wanted something for his manipulations. She was glad she'd worn sandals today instead her boots – they would dry quicker.


	14. Road Home

**-Chapter 14-**

"You are very naughty," Safra said panting on the cool tile.

"You said anytime or anywhere," Vander replied lazily from her side enjoying the flush settled over Safra's body. Gods does he love sex.

She chuckled, "Yes but you just wanted to trap Lucy in there while Cristoff bathed knowing she would be too uncomfortable to walk past."

Vander smirked, "She needs exposure. The little princess has been left alone and untouched in her tower for too long."

"Denying the physical need to bond will only get harder for both until neither can control themselves. That's when dragon mating gets dangerous," Safra informed turning on her side eyes trailing down Vander's tanned skin. Just watching the way his abs flexed as he breathed had her desire for him building up again. "So I agree that she needs help. Maybe I should speak with them both on the matter?"

"That actually might help. I think Cristoff wants to get back to Magnolia before they mate."

"That is most stupid. While we have no records of the process for slayer mating since most died in war before they could, if they are similar to dragons both of them will turn more violent the longer they wait."

"Violent? Violent how?" Vander asked turning to his side so he could look at her while she spoke.

"Violent as in maim or kill all perceived threats that might get in the way of their mating."

"So what? Cristoff will start killing off all the men anywhere near Lucy if they don't start having sex?"

"He is a large attractive male so men will naturally keep their distance from her and if they do not he'd be more inclined to injure not kill to assert his dominance. I am more concerned Lucy will be the one to kill the women around her since female dragons do not play games and only go for the kill. He is a lunar dragon slayer and the full moon is 10 days away. If he is at all like his mother women will seek him out and Lucy will defend her claim aggressively if they have not mated by then," Safra explained.

"But Lucy isn't a dragon," Vander supplied skeptically.

"And for that there is hope. My knowledge is solely that of dragons and not slayers but she was born to be his mate so she might have been born with the instincts."

"What are you guys talking about?" Cristoff asked standing fully dressed in the doorway. He'd only caught the last half of what Safra had said - the bathroom was surprisingly well sound and scent-proofed.

Safra closed her rob and took Vander's proffered hand up. "What did your dragon parent tell you to do when you found your mate?" Safra asked playing a little bit ignorant of his parentage.

"That I was stupid if I did anything but mate her right away," he said not sure where this line of questioning was going as he followed her to the seating area. He took a seat on the sofa with Lucy next to him as Vander sat in the armchair and pulled Safra in his lap.

"Did she tell you what would happen if you did not?" she queried.

"She said that not taking her would likely end in death." He looked a little worried saying that out loud. He didn't want Lucy to feel any more pressure but had a feeling this was something they both would need to know.

"We'll die?" Lucy asked reaching for Cristoff's hand.

"Yes." "No." Both answered at the same time leaving a confused Cristoff, shocked Lucy and knowing Safra.

"You may have been told stories of dragons dying without their mates, yes?" she asked and saw both mages on the couch nod. "Those cases are rarer than you think. As I have said my people have safe guarded the next generation of dragons and have kept detailed records on information regarding them so we might raise them appropriately when the time comes. These records say dragons only die due to the loss of their mate for one of two reasons: they are not strong enough to protect their young by themselves and die in their effort or they never got the chance to have young and do not belong to a tatsu, a clan or family," she clarified for Lucy, "so they no longer have a reason to live. Both cases involve a mated pair." The fairy waited a beat before continuing, "What your sire was likely referring to when she said that death was likely to follow if you waited to mate was that your mate might kill potential threats to your bond. As I told Vander just now, males are more likely to maim and warn. Given the power you have most will not approach Lucy. Females behave differently. They are more likely to covet a man more when seen with another woman and attempt to steal him away so female dragons do not warn these threats, they kill."

"So my mother told me but Lucy isn't a dragon," Cristoff said.

"That's what I said," Vander supported his brother.

"Ask Lucy what she would do," Safra said. She'd caught a look that spoke death when she had only made mention of a threat.

"I'd rip those bitches' throats out for even looking at you twice," she snarled out eyes narrowed on Safra - her hand grabbed Cristoff's thigh possessively. Vander looked at Lucy surprised - it usually took a lot to get Scary Lucy to come out and play but here she was.

Cristoff flashed back to their conversation earlier that day about the Boscan Princess and knew, born human or not, Lucy was all dragoness in this case.

"So you see - you must mate soon. The longer you wait, the more aggressive, possessive and violent you will both get until you are even a danger to your friends." Safra dropped that bomb then snuggled into Vander's chest. Safra accepted the fact that she may never understand Lucy's hesitation over having sex, which their mating would require, or to be bound to her mate after only just meeting. Fairies often stayed by their sýzygos' side after they found one another and started preparing for the joining immediately back when their kind was spread out across the land. There were a lot of things her people and dragons had in common except for things like this. Fairies do not have sexual drives and hormones, they do not value much outside of life and family so jealously was a foreign concept. Safra understood them all too well. She was often jealous of the joined pairs back at the charm ever since her failed joining with Gin. Even now she physically craved Vander again. He cooled the fire in her blood and steadied her wild emotions like only Gin had been able to do before.

What she did not understand was jealously over physical pleasure. Creating new life, yes, that was sacred and should only be attempted by sýzygos. Fairies often spent time touching each other indiscriminately in large beds back at the Charm as a way to relax since they did not require sleep. She did but then again she was part human.

Lucy came out of her murderous rage at the thought of hurting, _'No I was definitely thinking more along the lines of killing,'_ her friends. _'It has only been 2 days we've been together and I want to make imaginary women bleed for even thinking about Cristoff. Old ideas aside, I need to start thinking like a dragon instead of a human and do what is best for everyone. Cristoff is already in pain fighting his instincts and I only seem to lose it when I think about waiting at this point.'_ She hadn't killed anyone in her life and if she started it was not going to be from something she could prevent. She could live with having sex with an essential stranger but not with randomly killing someone.

"My friend Levy said her mating just involved having sex. They stayed holed up in his house for a month so I don't know more about it." Her eyes were calculating and serious now that she'd made the decision rationally. She still had no idea what was even going on with her mood swings, it was like PMS on crack, but now there was no doubt left this was the right thing to do.

Safra was surprised. "You know of a mated dragon slayer pair?" At Lucy's silent agreement Safra confirmed it sounded the same as what happens to dragons. "If either of you know of a secluded place that would be best. Someplace well secured so you are not interrupted for that month or until you feel comfortable enough to be around others. You are actually in an ideal location to mate now since the only ones around are your friends." _'I like Lucy, she is true to herself and adaptable. Looking at her now I would not think she was the shocked blushing girl that froze seeing Vander and me just a little while ago."_

"We can't stay here. We're on a job and need to meet with the client to complete it first. Do you know of a place we could go after that?" Lucy asked Cristoff but he shook his head no.

The only place that he knew that was even remotely close to what she suggested was his father's home but there were too many people they would have to displace for too long. He couldn't exactly kick his father out of his own house even though his father would happily do so. Plus it would take too long to get back to Pelerno from Magnolia.

"Then we'll call Arman to set something up. I'm sure he could have something ready by the time we make our way home. It the meantime I suggest Cristoff and I stay out of populated places and we get him a hooded cloak. I will not kill some _innocent_ ," she ground out the word between clenched teeth already feeling the rage creep up again, "person just for looking at him if I can help it." Everything in her was denying the innocence of any woman who tried to seduce _her_ mate.

"You will make a fine Dragon Queen," Safra smiled.

"Queen doesn't sound right. She's much more of a _Princess_ ," Vander teased.

"Oh shut up!" Lucy huffed but shifted closer to Cristoff's side.

"Two unidentified magic users are approaching," a disembodied female voice alerted.

"Ora show the magic users," Safra said.

"It's probably Bickslow and Erza come to join our party," Vander grinned right as a screen made of light appeared showing said mages searching around for something.

"Ora, please add those two to the approved security list. They are probably searching for their companions," Safra said the last part directly to her guests.

-DTRE-

"Where is everyone?" Erza asked. It had been a while since they had seen Lucy and Cristoff walking around and the last time they saw Vander and Safra was right after the group decided to take the rest of the day for themselves.

"I don't know," Bickslow shrugged. He hopped on his totems and floated into the air. "I don't see anyone around out here so they're either in the temple or forest."

"I can't imagine Lucy isn't back at camp after walking around for hours. Usually she'd be writing, reading or in a bath now that the job is practically over." Erza was getting a little worried. Bickslow was surprisingly good company and now she understood why Lucy had befriended him – he was so much fun. Around the guild he had a reputation of being a perverted immature jokester who partied very hard and often. He was also known as a player only having one-night-stands, never dating anyone. For the fairly conservative Lucy to have befriended him hadn't made any sense before today. Bickslow had definitely made some jokes around her, mostly at his own expense if not suggestive, but he treated her like a person, not someplace warm he could put his dick. She felt like a strong beautiful woman around him - free to laugh at his teasing without being judged. Never once did he refer to her as scary or a monster when she acted violent or tried to intimidate him when she got uncomfortable. Instead he'd pick a flower and put it in her hair or twirl her around to music only he could hear. He'd kept her entertained and distracted for hours after they had pulled her cart and luggage out of the temple before she even noticed that the others were missing.

"You think something happened to them?" Bickslow asked incredulously. He knew Lucy had a knack at getting kidnapped but neither of his brothers would have gone down quietly.

"Maybe they stumbled across a trap while wandering the forest?" Erza asked. Not seeing anyone did have her worried but she didn't feel like they were in trouble. She always had a knack for sensing trouble – it was how she made S-Class before anyone else her age – so she was just at a loss.

"I think it's more likely Vander and Safra went back to wherever they were hiding this morning and Lucy convinced Cristoff to lay in a field of flowers or something they found while walking around." Erza smiled at the thought – it was a very Lucy thing to do.

"I would like to look for them all the same. It will be dark soon and we need to be up early tomorrow."

The seith mage just smiled and nodded as he turned her more toward the forest. "I don't think they would have gone far," he said while making possible plans to prank his brothers or startle Lucy if they found them. He knew Erza was worried about Lucy being alone with his brother more than her being in danger no matter what she said. Still, he thought she was making a valiant effort to keep her distance as much as she had.

They wandered through the forest for a while until Erza caught a glimpse of sunflowers and they headed that way.

"Well now, I was wondering when you'd find us all," Vander said stepping out of the shadows behind the pair approaching Safra's tent.

"Us all?" Bicks questioned. "You're not telling me you're all hanging out in there." He gestured toward the tent.

"Sure we are. Safra asked me to see if you'd like to join us," Vander smirked. Truth was he offered to come out and bring them in so he could have a little bit of fun with it.

"I'm surprised Cristoff even fits in there let alone three other people," Bicks said knowing his brother was up to something he just couldn't figure out what.

"I'm sure we can make it work, it will just be cozy," Erza replied moving with purpose toward the tent where she now knew for certain Lucy was.

"Yeah bro, nice and cozy!" Vander put his arm around Bickslow and half led half drug him with him.

Without hesitation Erza threw open the flap and marched in. There was only a small hitch in her step as her surroundings changed. She scanned the room and could not stop the look of appreciation when she eyed a confection on the counter in front of her. Bickslow's reaction had been more fun to watch as Vander practically threw his brother in face first. The tall mage turned the fall into a summersault and was on his feet ready to attack his little brother when his arms dropped as well as his jaw. "It's bigger on the inside," he said as his wide eyes panned around the room.

"Welcome, yes I know," Safra said getting up from her seat to greet her new guests. She found it absolutely hilarious that four out of five people had said the same exact thing when they entered. "Would you like a piece of cake?" she offered seeing the red-heads eyes locked on the treat. "It's a favorite so I have a few in stasis for my travels." Safra moved to the counter and pulled out plates to serve the cake. She had a weakness for all things sweet so her family made sure she was well stocked.

"Yes thank you," Erza said primly and sat at the counter on a stool with a grace usually reserved for an elegant banquet. Lucy had somehow miraculously appeared at Erza's side without anyone seeing her move at the word cake. No one here knew this besides her but she'd been denied things like cake for months now because of Capricorn and his dietary plan for her. He'd pop in if she even thought about eating anything sugary or fatty but even he would find her manners appalling if she did not accept in this situation and she was going to take advantage.

The brothers just blinked as Safra formed a knife from light using her magic and served slices to each. She even pulled out a white wine to drink as they chatted like this was the most natural thing to do in the world. Cristoff recovered first and moved to stand behind Lucy. Bix and Vander looked to each other, shrugged then joined the others for wine and cake.

"This is an excellent cake you have Safra. May I ask the bakery you got it from?" Erza asked before lifting another bite of the confection to her mouth.

"Oh, one of my cousins made it. He rescued a baker in Minstrel during his travels and she took him on as an apprentice for a while until she healed. She's one of the few humans who know of us so many fairies now stop by Capresa to rest on their travels and help out in her bakery. I think it is called Blé Sucré," Safra answered then took her glass back from Vander's thieving hands as he stole a bite from her cake.

"I've always wanted to try the bakeries in Capresa," Erza said wistfully. "They are rumored to be the best."

"I've been there before. A Midi style bakery, very good pastries," Cristoff added. He was amused he hadn't noticed that there were fairies working there the whole time. From what Vander had said full fairies looked significantly different so they had to of had some serious illusions in place to fit in. The magic should have drawn his attention but he'd had no reason to even look for something like that. He would be doing so in the future though.

Having finished her slice of cake Erza eyed her surroundings critically. "How are you able to prevent the space from collapsing or cutting off Earthland when you are not actively using your magic?" It hadn't taken long for her to recognize the use of spatial magic in the tent or conclude that it had some external monitoring system since she could see and hear outside and Vander had been waiting for them. Both things seemed almost impossible given what she knew about her magic. Spaces like this existed outside of the reality that was Earthland. It took magic to construct the space and much more to expand it. It tended to only remain as large as what was contained in it and you had to bridge the gap between realities every time to access it. This tent just did not make sense.

Safra smiled indulgently. Those were the same problems Gin had muttered about driving most everyone crazy when he designed the space. It had taken a few trips to magic libraries and 3 years before he succeeded. "That's the power you get mixing fairy core magic in with other types. My friend was able to use the ethernano from the earth to support the internal structure so it doesn't collapse. It also fuels all the amenities that require magic so I am not constantly being drained." It had also taken a meeting of several fairies, called together by her father, to figure out and plan each of the features. Then they all had to combine and weave their magics in such a way to enhancing each other's powers to make it work.

"This is amazing. Can you increase the size of the structure or is it fixed?" Lucy asked curiously joining the conversation.

"It can be increased but it would take a very large initial infusion of spatial magic to do so. I wouldn't want to try it without Gin though since he made it with so many others and their spells are all woven together. Trying to change it might strain or break something." Safra saw the looks in the women's eyes. Both were powerful spatial mages and each could most likely double the space on their own if they tried but she didn't want her gift accidentally destroyed.

"Red, little mouse, stop thinking what you are right now. You're not going to destroy Safra's home just because you're curious and want to recreate it for yourselves. This is her home and a very cherished gift," Vander said firmly. Both of those women he knew could be impulsive and reckless without thinking on occasion and the last thing he wanted was Safra to lose her greatest connection to her family because of their antics.

"Of course, you are correct Vander." Erza said still studying her surroundings intently as was Lucy.

"Gin might be joining us later and I am sure he would be more than happy to answer your questions then." Safra tried to appease. She would never have invited either woman in here had she known they'd look at it so hungrily. _'I think I will have to modify Ora to downgrade their security status so they can enter but not affect their surroundings.'_

"Would he really?" Lucy asked. "This would be so much more comfortable than just plain camping while on missions." Lucy smiled as Erza nodded.

"Yes he would but I think our attention should be more focused on creating a plan for the full moon," Safra said to change the subject internally apologizing to Gin for volunteering him as a sacrifice to her new acquaintances.

-DTRE-

The group set out bright and early the next morning with Cristoff and Vader leading and cutting away a path wide enough for Erza's cart to pass through. Lucy and Safra took up behind them chatting while Erza pulled her cart and Bickslow covered their rear. It was slow going but the group made it back to the dense forest at the base of the mountain near where they entered at the other temple by the end of the day.

"Erza, I think we need to leave your cart here and pack all we can on the goslers then leave the rest," Bickslow said. They needed to make better time if they were going to be able to meet their client in Acalypha in only 8 more days.

Erza's eye went wide at the thought. "But everything in there is absolutely necessary!"

"I highly doubt that," Vander said exiting Safra's tent.

"Why do we not just put her things in my skini? There is more than enough room in front of the kitchen," Safra suggested as she followed Vander out. She'd thought of it just now while trying to figure out a way to speed up their pace.

"Yes exactly. There is no need for me to abandon my souvenirs. I will help you get it in there and all problems are solved," the red-head said swiftly. She moved the cart into the tent through the opening easily even though the cart was wider and taller than it was. Had Safra not seen it happen with her own eyes she would not have believed it.

"I believe that makes us all idiots for not thinking about that yesterday," Cristoff said slumped on a fallen tree exhausted from clearing the wide path all day. Lucy moved behind him rubbing his tired shoulders helpfully agreeing as well. They'd all been stupid but he and Vander had paid for it.

-DTRE-

"So, we have 4 goslers and 6 people. Lucy and I will double up and Vander and Safra will as well," Erza announced the next morning once the camp was packed up and the animals readied.

"I would like to run," Safra said adjusting her pack over another of her bikini like outfits then throwing on her cloak.

"That makes two of us," Vander added adjusting the various knives strapped to his body. "So you each can ride solo and we'll make better time. I'll clear the way. You think you can keep up?" Vander asked Safra goading her.

"I would be more concerned for your friends," she said back then disappeared. Vander grinned, saluted the rest of the group then took off after the fairy in an equally fast blur.

"They know where we're stopping for the night right?" Lucy asked as she adjusted her seat and grabbed the reins.

Bickslow snorted and took the front of the line. "They'll most likely be there in less than an hour and spend the rest of the day fucking around," he said smiling hugely.

"I'd rather they do that then have him try to prank or scare me because he's bored," Lucy said.

Erza smiled urging her animal faster sensing a fight nearby. "I think they've encountered trouble," she said excitedly.

"Whatever it was the fight is over," Cristoff said instantly deflating the red-head's excitement. It didn't take them long before they came across a group of dead small yellow monkey like creatures each missing their canines.

"They defeated 10 drits by themselves that quickly. Impressive," Erza added. She'd yet to have an opportunity to test her metal against the creaturees but they were supposed to be fast and clever using pack tactics to take down prey.

"Why take some of their teeth?" Bickslow asked and no one answered. He'd not faced a drit before but they were supposed to be magical and vicious pack hunters that would chase prey for days so he wasn't surprised that the two had just killed them instead of scaring them off.

"I don't know of there being any kind of black market for them either, too troublesome for the interest," Cristoff added as they continued on.

-DTRE-

"Looks like they came across the rock wyvern's mate from before judging by the size," Bickslow said eyeing the creature still a ways off.

"I feel like I'm missing all the fun," Erza's shoulders slumped a little more.

"No worries Amazon, we'll make them stay nearby after today since the path opens up a little more and we can get some real speed," Bickslow said looking back at her.

"It looks like they took a lot of scales and all of its claws," Lucy announced wrinkling her nose as they passed the dead beast.

"The scales would be worth a good amount of jewel and they only took the thickest ones though once again I don't know much need for the claws…" Cristoff said wondering if the fangs were gone as well but was unwilling for them to slow to check it out. They were making really good time today but even he was getting bored and a nice fight with a Wyvern would have been just the thing to break up the monotony.

-DTRE-

The next few days passed similarly but true to Bickslow's previous statement Safra and Vander stayed closer to the group and they each got to release their boredom and stress from simple fights with various forest creatures. It was then they all found out that Safra pulled bits from each killed beast. She made a point in offering them to the person who killed it. Most of them time they passed seeing no value so she added the stash to her bag. None of them wanted to be rude and question her but Bixlow was getting very near his curiosity's breaking point.

On the fifth day each of the mages were on edge. The forest was too quiet and even the goslers were acting up. It wasn't until the late morning when Cristoff picked up the heavy stench of filth and old blood in the direction they were heading. They followed it quietly ready for an ambush as Cristoff lead the group to a clearing where they saw two creatures that looked as if they might once have been human if not for the animalistic features unique to each.

"Berserkers," Cristoff swore under his breath.

"What are they doing here?" Bix asked.

"What are they?" Erza added already armed with a sword in each hand.

"Magically altered humans to enhance their strength, stamina, and magic resistance," Vander said likewise arming himself with long double edged blades with sawed teeth at the tips made from his shadows.

"They are common in Pergrande but always have a human holding their leash," Safra said as two forearm length curved blades formed in her hands.

"Bix you and Erza come from the sides, Van and Safra flank from behind. Go for the kill quickly if you see an opening. They will likely target the women. Then we hunt for their handlers to see what they are doing in Foire," Cristoff ordered. Without question the people moved to the places indicated and all six mages attacked. The fight was over quickly but it was brutal and Cristoff had been right – the berserkers targeted the women.

The berserker that had been closest to Erza immediately went for her and caught her by surprise at his strength. She had assumed they would be like the enhanced mages they faced during the Alvarez war by the same name but these creatures where a whole other level of scary. Its first blow offset her balance because she under estimated its strength and it attacked again immediately going for her head before she could fully recover. Fortunately one of Bickslow's babies blasted its shoulder in time to throw off the thing's aim and it only managed a glancing blow to Erza's shoulder before she rolled out of the way. Recovering quickly but with better knowledge this time, she requiped into her purgatory armor and flew at the creature and dealt devastating blows until an arrow fired by Lucy shot through its chest. It created the opening Erza was looking for. She requiped to her single katana without armor and freed his head from his shoulders.

The other berserker was the larger of the two and immediately targeted Lucy. It could use magic unlike the other and was trying to close the distance to Lucy but Cristoff's large presence made it more wary. It was quicker than its size suggested and its magic reflected their attacks making the other mages have to dodge everyone else's attacks. It was one of Lucy's deflected arrows in her Sagittarius star dress that fortuitously hit the other berserker.

The thing was able to dodge Vander surprisingly well as the shadowquip mage startled a melee battle to prevent future friendly fire since none of the mages could get clear shots now without potentially hitting him. He saw his opening finally when the berserker suddenly froze crying out in frustration when he found he could not move. He hesitated from dealing the death blow confused seeing long needle like bits of metal sticking out of various places from its body. Cristoff instead took the opening and sent a wing attack utterly devastating the berserker.

Vander slit its throat before it hit the ground to be sure it was dead then looked over at Safra questioningly since he recognized the opalescent quality of her light metal that had frozen the berserker. He suddenly screamed "Phase!" as he threw one of his blades directly at Safra.

With the 2 berserker's down Erza, Bickslow, Lucy and Cristoff gapped in shock as his knife hit blade first right through Safra's throat. It wasn't until a moment later that everyone noticed a hand sticking out through her chest.

In a blink of an eye Safra turned gracefully, unencumbered by the arm or blade sticking through her body and slashed a third berserker's throat and stomach killing him with her curved blades in a deadly beautiful dance. She stepped away and into the youngest Pradesh's arms unharmed but shaken at the nearness of it all. Vander kissed her almost painfully in his need to ensure she was still alive while the others gapped at her wondering how she had even survived. Lucy figured Safra was similar to Juvia and was able to turn her body into her element preventing damage form physical attacks but it still was something to see how close she'd come to dying.

Cristoff cleared his throat to get everyone's attention - they could all talk about what they just saw later. "We have three handlers to find and they will all be trying to go to ground." That said everyone started following Cristoff. He'd assumed the lead so naturally no one questioned the attack; he probably had the most experience in cases like this. Safra and Vander still stood where they were without moving.

"Thank you," she said. "I stupidly let my guard drop while in such a large group and it should have cost me my life."

"No way you're get away from me that easily. We haven't even figured out if we're sýzygos yet," he said trying to lighten the mood. They both knew how close death had come today that nothing else needed to be said.

Safra raised her hand up focusing the sun's natural light into three beams that burned through the branches above hitting each gross manipulation of life and turning them to ash in seconds. "May your original souls find rest," Safra said and let Vander pull her after the rest of group.

-DTRE-

They crept quietly through the thick forest quickly until the trail ended at the mouth of the cave. They could hear voices speaking inside so Vander slipped in undetected among the shadows. Usually handlers were much more difficult to find when their berserkers died so Cristoff was alert for potential traps.

"So there is a handler for each berserker?" Lucy asked quietly while she waited with baited breathe for either an answer or for Vander's return.

"Yes, but they are a long ways away from Pergrande where the berserkers are created." Cristoff kept all his senses opened to the area around them. He did not want what happened to Safra to happen to Lucy because he knew Lucy did not have whatever type of magic that had allowed Safra to survive. He might be able to heal her but that was pain was not something he ever wanted her to have to endure.

"There's only the three of them but they're from Seven not Pergrande. They think the control collars are malfunctioning," Vander snorted leaning on a tree very near the tall blond, "so it's obvious they aren't trained well. None look to have much in the way of magic either so I say we get the information and go. There's only 4 days until the height of the full moon so we need to get Cristoff secluded in three."

"Amazon and I got this. You four should go get the goslers and head back this way. We'll make out way toward you when we're done," Bickslow said waving Erza over to the mouth of the cave.

Erza requiped into her heaven's wheel armor as they strolled calmly into the cave - not hiding at all. It took Erza all of five seconds to subdue the men then Bicks got to work. Erza stood by fascinated at how self-assured Bickslow was using his magic to pull the very answers from each soul; his eyes glowing a vibrant green. It was a far cry different from his usual joking self. She could tell the process was painful for the men as they struggled until going limp before the seith mage moved on. His movements were all graceful like a predator and Erza had never wanted anyone more in that moment. She'd always had a thing for powerful, confident men, but hadn't paid him much mind before. This last week she'd seen sides of him that impressed her on so many levels as she finally took the time to get to know him. He was strong and confident, went after what he wanted, unendingly loyal and honest, funny, smart, attractive and now dangerous. It was a combination she would be more than happy to explore - all she needed to do was make sure her interest was known and see if he was receptive.

She watched as the third man collapsed then asked, "What do we do with them now?"

Bickslow smiled darkly, "We let them go. I may have altered their memories so they think the berserkers started attacking each other and their handlers so they had to be put down. With what I pulled from these guys it will be more helpful in the long run." Bickslow moved toward the cave entrance. "We should probably head back to the others."

-End of Chapter-

So Safra's tent/skini was obviously inspired by the TARDIS from Doctor Who and Rumpelstiltskin's home in KM Shea's book Rumpelstiltskin for those already familiar. Both are amazing and you should check them out if you haven't already.


	15. Securing Her Mate

A/N: So sorry for the long wait but this is it. Lucy is finally mated.

-Chapter 15-

It was the afternoon of the 30th - the _second_ day they were travelling by wagon - when Lucy noticed that Cristoff wasn't motion sick. Every dragon slayer she knew, even little Wendy, got motion sick on transportation with a few exceptions. Natsu had always been the worst of the lot claiming various reasons why certain things made him sick while the others were perfectly fine. Happy, of course was his friend, so he didn't make him sick yet Lucy, also his friend, carrying him on her back did. Riding a dragon or a gosler hadn't been a problem but the roller coaster in Edolas had. Rolling down a mountain as a chunk of ice? He didn't even feel queasy but sliding down a mountain on a leaf? You'd better watch out. He was so inconsistent! If Cristoff was immune or had a secret cure-all she needed to know if only to salvage her sanity.

"Immune?" Cristoff asked trying to not laugh. "No my magic makes me just as sick when travelling. There is a healing spell but it doesn't last all that long and I can't do it after the fact if I'm taken by surprise. My sister Xally actually made this for me," he said holding up his left wrist so she could see the bracelet, "and put the spell we use on our airships to prevent motion sickness in the small lacrima here." He pointed at a small bead looking lacrima. "She made one for Emzadi too so neither of us ever get caught off guard."

"That's brilliant. I might have to ask her how she made them so we can get one for all the slayers in Fairy Tail," Lucy said fingering the bracelet her mind already planning what each dragon slayer would look best wearing. _'A choker for Natsu so he doesn't lose it, an earring for Erik, an anklet for Wendy because she is just too cute, bracelet like this for Laxus and maybe just the lacrima for Gajeel and he can add it to one of his piercings himself…'_ "I should probably tell Yukino so she can make something for Sting and Rouge too…" she continued out loud.

"I'm surprised Bicks or Van never mentioned it. They both know about mine," Cristoff said.

"I'm not. They both enjoy screwing with people too much," she said back. She and Cristoff were sitting up front alone driving the wagon to give them some space from the others. Safra hadn't been lying when she said dragons got possessive and violent the longer they waited to mate. She'd already gone after Erza once when Cristoff was healing her after the berserkers attacked and it was only getting worse, at least for her. Cristoff had no issues when she was near his brothers and she was a little jealous of that. Both Erza and Safra had to keep at least 5 feet between them and Cristoff or she started grinding her teeth.

They'd decided yesterday that Bicks and Van would take Gemini as Lucy to meet the client tomorrow after they got off the train just to be safe while she and Cristoff would head immediately to the place Arman had setup for them. Until then Lucy needed to keep some physical contact with her mate to keep her calm and they both now wore cloaks similar to the one Safra wore since it obscured most all of their features.

"That's true," he smiled back even though it couldn't be seen under his hood. "I'm curious where my father is going to take us. It sounded like he already had it ready when we talked to him last week."

"He did. Could he have prepared it for you to stay at for the full moon when he found out we were mates?" she asked. It was the only thing that made sense. His father was a master at getting things like this arranged but just so happening to know a perfect place where they could hide away that was close to where they were to meet their client was too coincidental. It made more sense that Arman, being very familiar with the draw his son had on women during the peak full moon as well as his magically induced drunkenness, had anticipated the need and had already prepared somewhere for him before they could ask. To be honest, her possessive and aggressive territorial issues only came about after Cristoff told her why they were all so concerned about the full moon. Apparently her big hunky dragon got really drunk and horny off of the excess power from the moon. His dragon pheromones started pumping from him double time and he became some sort of literal chick magnet without any real from of self-control. The times he'd tried to lock himself up to stay away from everyone he always seemed to wake up naked surrounded by women in a similar state with no memory of what happened the night before. That had pissed her off and ever since should couldn't stand the sight of anything female near Cristoff, not even her spirits.

"That wouldn't surprise me. You know what he said when I called him while we were still locked in the temple?"

"No," she said glancing his way.

"That we needed to start working on his grandbabies."

" _He what_? I hadn't even thought about that! I'm not on any birth control."

"My reaction too and don't worry I know a spell that will make _sure_ you're not fertile this month while we mate. I'd like to know you at least little before having a kid. That and we have to figure so many things out that are more pressing like where we'll live and work."

"I don't know if I can leave Fairy Tail…" Lucy honestly shared hesitantly. Her guild was the first place she ever felt accepted and they were her family left. At the same time she understood it was most likely the same for Cristoff. All his family lived in Bosco and he had an amazing life there.

"Like I said, we need to answer all of that before we start having kids," he said pulling Lucy closer into his side.

-DTRE-

When the group of mages got off of the train in Acalypha it was with a sigh of relief. Even having rented the entire last train carriage so they had it all to themselves things had not gone smoothly. The lunar slayer's draw was already amping up and women were already seeking him out.

The two black cars and a smiling Arman had never been a more welcome sight. Arman wore one of his customarily well fitted three piece suits on his tall lean frame that brought out the warmth in his pale green eyes. His dark long hair with flecks of gray was the only real way to guess his actual age from his youthful appearance.

"Dad, I didn't know you were going to be here," Cristoff said walking straight to his father's open arms.

"You couldn't expect me to miss the opportunity to meet my soon to be daughter-in-law in person." His smile widened as Lucy quickly replaced his son in his arms. "How have you been my dear?"

"It's been a rollercoaster of a mission. I'm just glad all that's left is turning in our findings."

"Yes you just leave that with your team. It's time we get you and Cristoff out of here." Arman was noticing the women starting to stare at his son more and more. Tomorrow was the height of the full moon and he would not let anything ruin his son's chances at mating this darling woman. "I need to speak with both of you once I get these two settled. The driver knows where we'll be." He added to his other sons before glancing at the women to their sides. The professor he'd found was still working on the translation for the spell Lucy had shown him but with Lucy being Cristoff's mate he had an educated guess that these ladies were going to be his daughters soon too - he'd never believed in coincidences where magic was concerned. There was always a reason behind things like this and he was certain his sons knew more than they were telling him. Especially when it came to the blonde Vander had his arm wrapped around. There was just something in the way they looked at each other; a hidden secret shared. He'd have to find some time to become better acquainted with her soon. Erza he'd at least known of ever since Bickslow had joined Fairy Tail though they'd never officially met. This blonde was a complete mystery – one none of they were talking about. All they would say was there was something different about her and would explain everything once they were in a secure location. The anticipation was driving him crazy!

-DTRE-

Cristoff snuggled Lucy into his side once they all got seating in the magic mobile and watched as the train station slowly faded into the distance.

"Well then," Arman said, "who was the sixth person in your party?"

"That's something I'd like to talk to you about but only where we can't be over-heard," He said cautiously. At his father's nod he continued now knowing it was safe to speak, "The spell in the temple was created by real life Fairies. It is what they call a finding spell and used to help find their mates. It works by scanning for the most compatible soul so it seems to work for everyone with a soul not just them." His father's eyes practically danced with delight and plans – Cristoff seriously pitied his brothers. His father had been trying to get any of his seven living children to settle down for years but each of them had thwarted his machinations; that was until possibly now.

"I expect this sixth person told you all this?"

"Safra, she is a fairy and told Vander all of this who told me. Bickslow suspects but we haven't told him or Erza anything. They're fully human so…" Cristoff didn't finish. His brother was already trying to start things with Erza and they didn't want her to think he was interested only because of some magical spell. Apollo's glimpse into a possible future, which is what the brother's had decided it had to be, only made Bicks take a nice hard look at Erza in a new way. Everything else was his doing. Their attachment wasn't a guarantee like his and Lucy's. Vander and Safra weren't even sure they were mates because even though fairies had partners like dragons a similar spell had failed her before.

"How extraordinary, I didn't even know actual fairies even existed for real in the first place! I always told you all there is some truth in all legends and stories," he said then paused his smile turning humorous. "So my three youngest sons all found their very own fairy? I wonder if I shouldn't bring the whole family down to Magnolia to try their luck." While he would have preferred his children to find significant others closer to home, the fact that these were the three children he worried about the most was a comfort. Well three of the four. Poor Emzadi now had a rule like Vander and Cristoff to not get involved with anyone. She slept with them once, maybe twice, but that was it. Arman sighed, _'I'll just have to build a nice place for myself in Magnolia where they can all gather for visits with enough room for all their spouses and children. Grandbabies,'_ the thought made him smile. It was settled, he would just have to start looking for some property, maybe retire early once the grandchildren started rolling in especially if Farron's current interest came to anything.

"You could say that," Lucy smiled. "Where are you taking us?" she asked seeing them leave town and head toward very familiar mountains.

"That would be telling," Arman said in a teasing tone before turning the conversation into lighter topics to pass the time.

It was almost an hour later that Arman saw the recognition blooming across Lucy's face.

"No. Why? What? How?" Lucy tried to speak several times but she was just so focused on the fact that the car was driving through the mountains surrounding her old home. A place she was still planning on repurchasing someday once she'd saved enough. With a quote of 300 million jewel just for the main house and garden she still had a long way to go. Her cursory meeting with the bank to see how much the whole property would cost, close to 1 billion jewels, left her little hope of restoring the entire property any time soon.

"When you told me about your father and what happened I was surprised. I told you before I had met Jude years ago and he was a smart, business savy sort of man, so to have his business fall because you didn't marry Duke Junelle sparked my interest." He paused hearing his son growl and see him pull Lucy onto his lap, nose buried in her hair but narrowed silver eyes glared possessively at him over her shoulder. He had to control the smile threatening his lips. It was just so adorable for his usually calm and content son to possessively horde his soon-to-be mate like he was a little boy again with his favorite toy.

Shaking his head he continued, "I had a few associates look into it and it turns out your father had the whole situation already figured but just didn't have the evidence and time to prosecute. So, I had Vander recover all the old contracts from each of the concerned parties a few months ago. Turns out over a decade ago Junelle bribed the bank manager your father worked with and his own lawyer to force Jude into a compromising position so you would be forced to marry him. Negotiations had not been going well for your marriage contract up to that point and Junelle very much wanted to take over the Heartfilia Kozern and you were his ticket. It was all highly illegal." Lucy gasped in outrage at what those men had done.

"I know dear, they played on his grief after Layla passed. His lawyer had him sign contracts with illegal terms, the bank manager increased the interest rates way beyond acceptable rates and then Junelle bought all the debt for hardly anything at all. I couldn't let that stand so I took them all to court in your name and was awarded recompense from Junelle, the law firm and the bank for their fraudulent behavior. It seems the presiding judge is a friend of Queen Hisui and the princess put in a few good words about the case. I just used the proceeds to repurchase your home from the bank at a highly discounted rate. Now the bank owner is a very good woman and said it was the least she could do for the part her bank played in the situation. She even went so far as to fire the bank manager.

The lawyer was disbarred in due course and from what I've heard, Junelle is struggling a lot with all his current business partners. None of them trust him anymore and are slowly moving their business and financing elsewhere. I see that look in your eyes Lucy. It was all your money to begin with and I just smoothed out all the drama for you. Happy Birthday!" he finished as the car turned onto a vista with a great view of the large secluded valley below with a huge mansion and quaint little village. "It took some time to fix up all the damage caused by its neglect and then a little more to get everything setup for your mating but now it's all yours."

Cristoff blinked, absolutely stunned, and Lucy wasn't faring much better. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared transfixed at the view; her home.

"You got her home back for her birthday?" Cristoff asked still more than a little overwhelmed clutching his tearful mate to his chest. Had it been a small property it would make more sense for his father to intercede but the mansion was at least twice the size of the home he'd grown up in and on probably just as much land. It may not has a prospect of the Grass Sea but the surrounding snowcapped mountains were like a little piece of home in the heart of Fiore.

Bosco had large, imposing mountains everywhere so this valley broke up the more open horizon the pervaded most of the Fioren landscape.

"I just facilitated it and made sure to invest the remains of the funds with trustworthy people. Oh and I hired some staff that will maintain everything once your mating is finished using some of the monthly interest. All the paperwork is in your father's old study for you to look over later." He said it like taking down a corrupt Duke and his hired lackeys was just a normal day at the office; for him it probably was.

Lucy still couldn't speak but she threw herself at Arman.

"What about all the villagers who live here. You think it's safe for them? Do they know not to approach the main house?" Cris asked rubbing the blonde's back as she cried onto his father's shoulder. Lucy's laugh came out garbled.

"Those were the homes that the servant's used to live in. When my father lost his home, they lost theirs too so no one should be living here. The workers you hired, are they temporary?" she asked Arman now that she'd found her voice again.

"They are. I setup their initial contract for six months since I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with the place but figured it would be perfect for you to mate at for the time being. Kaleb found a few married couples from White Sea to volunteer to stay here to make sure no one disturbs you both. They see it as kind of an extended vacation truth be told. They're saying in some of the surrounding homes. I hope that was alright?"

Lucy smiled brightly. "That's fine. Can't let perfectly good homes go to waste."

"Good good," Arman returned her expression. The car turned into the valley a little while later and the three spent the time going over more details and showing Cristoff the extent of the estate. All the while in the back of her mind, Lucy was planning what she was going to do with her home. After her mother passed the large estate felt empty and cold. She wanted it full of life, a place she could happily call home, to actually turn the houses into a village but still keep it a sanctuary for her friends and soon to be growing family. It was a great distraction to take her mind off of her nerves.

-DTRE-

"Cosplayer really did grow up as a princess," Bickslow said then whistled as he looked around the area the driver had dropped them of at.

"Yes, it is a very beautiful place but I don't think I should stay. I am very likely to try and check up on Lucy," Erza said twiddling her fingers. She was already fighting the urge to find her young friend and forcibly remove her from Cristoff, knew it was a bad idea, but the longer she stayed here the more she felt the need to interfere. Lucy was like her little sister and she knew she would be freaking out right about now.

Bickslow saw her fists clenched and looked to Vander. They didn't say anything, didn't have to for Vander to understand that Bicks was checking to see if he was needed still or if he could join her for her journey back to Magnolia.

"I'll go with you Amazon, Vander can deal with Dad on his own. Besides, it's been too long since I've been able to mess with the Master," Bickslow said light-heartedly leading Erza back to the car. Erza smiled despite her anxiety at Bickslow's attentiveness. He'd only left her side once since she'd been caught up in the spell and that was to meet with the client. She wanted to let him know she was interested but he was a member of the same guild which could complicate things. Plus, she wasn't sure if he was behaving this way only because she was the only available woman around or if he was truly interested in her.

If she were being completely honest with herself she wanted him to pursue her, to want her enough to make the first move. She'd had to do all the pursuing before and none of them lasted beyond a single night. Something needed to change. Was it wrong that just once she wished a man would look at her like they did most other women – like prey just ripe for capturing?

"Wait!" Safra called digging in her bag. "Your things, you should not leave without them." She quickly setup her skini and held open the flap. "Your cart is still inside."

Erza smiled and quickly got her cart back out and immediately started speaking with the driver about the best way to hook it up to the car. Bickslow feared a couple of times that Erza was going to knock the man out and do everything herself but fortunately his father came out of the main house before things escalated and everything was settled. It wasn't long after that that the driver took them back to the train station so they could catch the last run into Magnolia for the day.

-DTRE-

"You must be Arman, Vander's father?" Safra asked Arman as they watched Erza and Bicks drive away with her luggage cart swaying precariously behind the car. She's seen him at the station but circumstances what they were she'd not had a chance to introduce herself.

"Yes, and you must be Safra. Cristoff and Lucy told me a little about you," he said holding out his hand for her to shake. Safra just stood there looking at his proffered hand her blonde brows pinched in confusion before she approached him and kissed neck then lips in the standard form of greeting family. She still wasn't sure if he would be her father in the future but it would be a horrible insult if she'd done otherwise.

Vander smirked at his father's surprised reaction. It wasn't dramatic, he was a Boscan and used to forward behavior and being kissed as a greeting, but it coming from Safra was unexpected enough to render his father speechless for a moment. "Safra?" he asked gaining her attention. "I'm sure my father is thirsty and tired from such a long day."

"Pardon me," she said back than wrapped an arm around Arman's waist. "Let me show you inside where you can rest. Would you like tea or wine maybe?"

Arman followed her into the tent still not sure what just happened. He knew what she was and who she was to his son but nothing else. Usually he had some idea of the culture when he worked as an ambassador but he doubted he could find reliable texts on fairies even if he'd had the time to prepare. This was also the first time he'd come across a culture even more familiar with their greetings than Bosco's. It wasn't until he was inside the tent and sitting on a plush couch being handed a glass or dark wine that he realized that he was not in a tent but a studio apartment of sorts and that his youngest son was thoroughly enjoying his discomposure.

"So you get the two love birds settled?" Vander asked sipping at his own wine. It was a fresher type of wine being made from elderberry juice but its alcohol content was no joke. Turns out fairies were a bunch of boozers just like the mages named after them. Safra had finally removed her cloak and was puttering around in the kitchen looking for something and Vander just let his eyes follow her around loving the way she flitted about nervously.

"Yes, though your brother, in all his apparent wisdom, did _not_ tell me that he and Lucy are only promised and not engaged so I have Farron putting together the correct paperwork. They'll be mated but only promised, have you ever heard of such a thing?" he said as if mating was common place occurrence. Safra set a tray of delicate looking canapés on the low table in front of the sofa before curling up into Arman's side tucking her long legs under her.

"In case you require food." She nodded toward the tray before resting her head on his shoulder.

Good humoredly Arman snuggled the interesting woman closer then sipped his wine. It reminded him of Saturday evenings when his own little girls used to cuddle with him as he relaxed after a long day at work. He'd missed this and he now hoped even more that Vander really was Safra's mate - Cristoff had made it sound like their future together was even less likely than Bicks' and Erza's were.

"Now I just feel left out," Vander said pouting across the room.

"Deal with it," Arman said back then sipped his wine again. "You've gotten to spend a great deal of time already with this beautiful creature. You can hardly begrudge an old man this opportunity."

Vander shrugged rolling his eyes and dropping his pout. "You're hardly old. Any news since the last time we spoke? Kaleb still seeing the pilot?"

Sighing Arman answered, "No, he didn't tell me why either. For a man able to literally read people's minds you would think he could maintain a relationship for longer than a month."

"It's probably the reverse. I would hate knowing a person's every thought. You'd know too much about them from the start. It would take out a lot of the excitement and fun with being with somebody."

"You're probably right. He just isn't getting any younger and I'm worried the Princess will name him as her consort when she finds out about Cristoff."

"You think she'd try that with Kaleb? I could see her doing that to Cristoff but Kaleb is a wizard saint and White Sea's guild master, it would be beyond risky."

Arman shrugged. He honestly wouldn't put anything past the woman who had taken advantage of his sons several times over. He wanted to take it up to the king as a friend but something like that he wasn't sure would be believed without proof. Who wanted to believe their child capable of that kind of behavior? Plus the national fall out from Kurino's disgrace would be horrible for everyone.

"On another topic, did Bickslow tell you about the Sevenese men we came across handling berserkers here in Fiore?" Vander asked.

"He said that they were searching for a crown or something like that but they didn't know why or what for. I am interested how they got Pergrandian berserkers and if it has anything to do with the rumors we've heard coming out of Seven as of late."

"I'm more curious why they have berserkers searching for something that isn't alive. A berserkers wouldn't be any more likely to find something like that than a normal person would, probably less likely. Seems like a waste for Pergrande and I don't trust it."

Safra tried her best to follow the conversation but she just didn't have enough knowledge about the people and politics involved. What she did understand was that they needed more information about what was going on in Seven. It might be the human in her but she had always hated Pergrande's King and his grotesque creations. It could only be so much worse if he was influencing another nation.

"Would it be beneficial if I was to gather some information from Seven?" she asked both men.

"Safra, we have trained military mages to do things like that. I would prefer if you and Vander…"

"Dad, stop right there. There is no way anyone else is going into Seven. I was there when we encountered the berserkers and I don't think we should tell anyone else about this until we know more. I am still officially a Blood Hunter and I'm the best person we have at gathering intel quietly."

"That is where you are wrong. As of last week you are officially retired from the Steel Council."

"I'm what? Way to bury the lead Dad!" Vander had been free for a week and he hadn't even known.

"Yes," Arman's eyes glinted mischievously. He loved messing with people as long as no one was actually harmed; it was one of a few traits Bickslow and Vander had picked up from him as children. "While I do not doubt you would do very well in gathering everything we would like to know, what about Safra? Are you just going to leave her here for however long it would take?"

Before Vander could speak, mind still rolling with his new freedom, Safra cut in, voice a little more testy than intended. "I will go with him of course. I have my own ways of being invisible to sight, motion sensors, heat sensors and weight triggers. But I also have this. Ora, show me the Sevenese Royal Family."

The fireplace turned reflective for a second before a room appeared where a middle aged woman had a young man tied to a bed. He looked drugged out of his mind as the woman impaled herself on his thick cock while smacking his face every so often to elicit a reaction. It was obvious to Safra that this was not consensual and judging by her request and the room's trappings this must have been Seven's Queen. "The Queen is allowed to do this to her people?"

Vander snorted as he gracelessly plopped down next to her and his father on the sofa for a better angle. "Yes but the worst part is that is her son. Sick bitch killed her husband years ago then started raping her own kid," he said with obvious disgust.

Arman's eyes were wide. He'd known the Boscan government had been trying to get eyes on a few of The Royal Families of other countries but Seven and Pergrande always found the devices so quickly the missions were being cancelled as not worth the risk. "Can you get sound?" he asked first – his other questions could wait.

"No just images and the angles are limited," Safra said tightly as her body started to glow faintly when the woman's had closed over her son's throat, strangling him and not in a playful way. Vander's gentle touch on her leg broke her fixation on the scene and soothed the fire in her veins to calm her enough she was able to rein in her magic. "I am not very skilled at Sevenese but from what I can understand the Queen very much enjoys inflicting pain and she's upset Nuryev is so drugged. Nuryev, is that her son's name?"

"It is and Kressa is the Queen's." Arman said. He was fairly good at lip reading in every language he spoke. As an ambassador it came in very useful during negotiations to be able to use his eyes to listen when using his magic wasn't possible. His eyes turned calculating, "What are the constraints to the spell? How does it work?"

"Any viewing window can use any reflective surface as a way to see what is going on. If you connect to another viewing window they can see you in return and sound is available."

"Can anyone use a viewing window?" Vander asked knowing where his father's mind was going. It would reduce so much risk for a lot of missions if Bosco could get a hold of this spell.

"Yes as long as the magic lasts but the spell takes centuries to master in order to create a viewing window. I am nowhere near close to being able to do so. It is a power my people are not likely to share for fear of its abuse." The very thought of humans like this queen getting their hands on something this powerful sent shivers down her spine. Her people could be hunted down easily using it and killed off completely this time around.

That thought brought both men up short. "She's right you know. The Steel Council, as much as they are a part of our government, would use this to gain power and control over other countries not just to secure the safety of our people," Vander said all too familiar with the politics and power hungry nature of a few council members. They weren't as bad as some of their predecessors but it took a certain type of person to want to work as a Steel Council member.

Sighing and rubbing his temples to clear his mind of all the half formed plans he nodded. "I think you should come back to Bosco with me first and meet with Altiene before we make any moves. I don't think the King should know about Safra or this ability now, maybe ever, but he should know about the berserkers and your plans of infiltrating Seven. While I trust him, I do not trust all of his counselors or Kurino to not try and do something we'd all regret. I also think Queen Hisui should be warned to watch her border with Seven."

-DTRE-

"So," Lucy said looking around the entryway after Arman had left them alone. She was so nervous now that the time had come for the actual mating she tried desperately to find the comfort from her familiar surroundings. It was easy enough to decide to do it and get to this point but now they were here and _everyone_ knew what was about to happen. She flushed at the thought.

Cristoff smiled and shook his head. He would never understand why sex was made to be such a taboo in other countries. "How about you show me around?"

Lucy smiled and took the proffered distraction. It was a large house with lots of places to explore and would take the rest of the day to look around. _'I'm procrastinating…per usual,'_ she thought leading the way. It didn't take long before the tour devolved into a game of hide and seek. The game wasn't even close to fair even with her superior knowledge of the house given the man's sense of smell could pick up her trail easily where ever she went but she'd picked up a few tricks of her own being in a guild where there were just so many dragon slayers around.

It was Lucy's turn to seek this time around though and the excitement sung through her veins causing a slight shiver. Her smile broadened as she slipped her shoes off to silently make her way across the marble floor. Unthinkingly she let her body take over the hunt – some unknown feeling drawing her closer to her prey.

Her excitement mounted even higher as the pull became more insistent; she was close. Without thought she called up her Taurus Star Dress the cow printed bikini top and single legged pants sans her standard boots had power surging through her body, whip coiled in her right hand.

Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she closed in on her prey keeping her breathing steady even though her heart beat was thundering in her ears. She could feel him very close just around the next corner.

There was no reason of how or why she felt she needed to act quickly and capture him before he escaped but it was there, that undeniable need to capture and restrain so he didn't escape. This was no longer part of their friendly game and her blood trilled more with excitement. She let her whip move along the ground along the wall as she stepped out and confronted him. "Found you," she said lowly in an almost teasing voice as her whip coiled around his legs without his notice.

Oh she loved the way his eye lightened into that silver shine and could almost feel the intensity of his gaze caressing her body. When his eyes finally met hers she snap her whip magically shortening it throwing her dragon off balance in his surprise falling forward toward the ground. She was on his back straddling his hips before her could react, tying his hands together quickly with the practiced ease from her lessons with Virgo. Her mate looked delicious laid out helplessly underneath her as he struggled to free his hands and legs.

Lucy leaned over him, breast pressing into his back and growled contentedly when she felt him shrived. Her mouth sealed over his neck as her hands found their way up the back of his shirt so they could mapped his bulging torso. Cristoff hissed under her attentions and it just fueled her desire to own him more. Releasing his neck with a pop she admired the nice mark she'd left before pulling away and rolled him onto his back. She needed to see the snarls she was hearing and feel more of his deliciously sculpted body.

Her fingers ran over the exposed portion of his chest where he'd left the buttons undone letting her fingers dig into his hard thick pecs as she ran her nose up the column of his neck before nipping at his skin. It was easy to push the high gold trimmed collar out of the way as her hand slipped further under the intricately molded gold detail that cleverly hid the shirt's clasps.

"Mine," she growled out as she nipped his throat again harder earning a defiant growl and hips bucking under her in return.

It didn't take Cristoff long to realize that whatever part of Lucy had her acting like a dragoness was in complete control right now. The growling, dominating, hell even her mannerisms were that of a dragoness right now. He couldn't have asked for better timing for this side of her to show; he was about losing his mind waiting for her to get more comfortable with him so he could ease her into it. Only there was a slight problem. Lucy'd gotten the jump on him and that outfit she was wearing was giving her incredible strength that she was currently applying to rip open his shirt the rest of the way.

He growled in challenge and struggled against the binds around his wrists and ankles again but they tightened and drew his hands and ankles closer together stretching him into a back bend. Her hands burned across his skin and he wasn't sure he could fight her much longer but he had to try. Nurem had warned him that something like this would happen when he tried to claim his mate. It wasn't often that a dragoness played and challenged for power instead of outright killing. In fact Nurem had told him herself that the only thing she would hesitate to kill would have been Draco before they mated.

" _He needed to prove he was capable of protecting our young while I hunted and protected our land. Should I fail, he would not."_

" _What did he need to do to prove himself," young Cristoff said confident he wouldn't have a problem in the future when the time came._

" _He needed to dominate me. If he did not succeed on his first attempt but the second I would protect the hatchlings while he hunted. If he failed a third time I would have killed him for his stupidity and weakness and found another male to sire my young," she grinned maliciously._

" _But they are destined to be your mate!" little Cristoff exclaimed. He knew what a mate meant to a dragon and the thought of being killed by his was horrifying._

" _Yes, if he cannot figure out a way to defeat an opponent he has already faced he is over-confident to the point of stupidity and that should not have a chance to be learned by any hatchlings. It would mean their death while still young."_

" _Does the other male have to dominate you in order to sire offspring?"_

 _Her eyes sparkled at the thought, "No but if he tried to mate her instead of just fertilizing her eggs her magic would likely kill him for the impertinence."_

He needed to find a way to escape and not by brute strength, even though he knew he probably could. The damn binds were cutting off his magic so that left him with only his wits which was perfect. His little mate valued intelligence highly; that much he knew about her. So what he needed to prove was he was just as smart as he was strong. His eyes flared silver again when she bit his nipple then licked it soothing the abused flesh. He struggled instinctively again only for his legs to bend back even more as the whip tightened again. Cristoff could stop the snarl as he jerked out to nip at the blonde currently tormenting him.

' _I am a dragon not a sheep. Be a_ fucking _dragon!'_ he internally seethed then an idea popped into his head. He struggled more intentionally causing the whip to shorten again but he was ready this time. He moved his feet under his legs and let the whip actually pull him into a kneeing position with his hands bracing against his heels.

Lucy whined at the vertical movement clinging to his shoulders so she didn't slid down his chest. It was the distraction he was looking for as he used the slack he now had in the whip to loosen the binds and slip his arms and legs free. He wasted no time freeing his limbs and had Lucy pinned on her back, arms held at her side by his knees before she knew what was happening.

She snarled and struggled under his weight trashing her enticing body not at all happy Cristoff had somehow gotten free.

"Did my little mate enjoy being on top?" he teased her while his hands ghosted over her skin thoroughly enjoying the role reversal. It was now his turn to play with her.

Lucy whimpered at the contact and tried to follow his hands to increase the much needed pressure but was thwarted as his hands pulled away completely.

"Now now now, it's my turn to be in control," he said. With his magic once again available to him Cristoff increased his mate's sensitivity with a delightful little spell and watched as she trembled when his fingers lightly tickled across her shoulders to her neck.

"I want you," Lucy gritted out before pleasure barreled through her body when his magic touched her skin again with more force leaving her breathless.

"And you'll have me," he growled leaning over her ear as he tweaked her nipple through the small bit of fabric still covering her.

"Aaahh!" Lucy exclaimed at the sharp bite of pain, her eyes clearing from a red haze. She'd been aware the whole time but not exactly in control, wasn't even sure when she lost control until just then when she reclaimed it. Her body was tingling in a way that almost hurt but she longed for more. Something deep and instinctual still pushing her for more. She rubbed her thighs together for the friction as she tried to cope with what was happening.

"There you are," Cristoff said leaning down to kiss her softly calming down her now slowly fraying nerves. They'd made too much progress toward mating for him to stop without potential backlash from what he could only call her dragoness. Plus, he was just done fucking waiting already. Gods, he could feel the moon's influence building up heating his blood, he wanted her now. They were near a bedroom, one of the few he'd seen while exploring earlier, so without breaking the kiss he picked her up and moved them to the bed. Using her surprised gasp he deepened the kiss teasing her tentative tongue to move with his. It was obvious she had little to no experience but he'd change that soon enough.

Taking her hands in his own he ran them over his chest and shoulders encouraging her to touch and feel him again like she did before as he growled a deep rumble that only excited her ardor more.

Cristoff went achingly slow, using the skills he'd learned so long ago on how to handle virgins. It had been years since he was young enough to act as a girl's first partner in Bosco since that typically happened shortly after a young woman had experienced her first period. He was much too old now for that to be appropriate and even then they had all been through Sudepah lessons and excited for the experience, not anxious. He could tell Lucy was so confused at all the new sensations that he had kept them slow, building back the passion she'd had earlier so she could actually enjoy this instead of being overwhelmed and too terrified to even participate.

He managed to strip her little skirt and blouse, thankful it buttoned up the front, while continuing his slow buildup of her arousal. Gods her breasts were full and heavy and he couldn't help nuzzling between them and letting the soft weight press through his fingers. Her pale skin tasted like starlight and strawberries and he couldn't get enough of it. The musk of her arousal teased his need, begged of him to just bury into and lose himself completely.

"Cris!" Lucy gasped out between the embarrassing sounds she couldn't help but make when his hand dipped between her legs. She was wet, she could feel it on her thighs and confused by the intense burning tightening in her stomach.

"Oh Gods you feel so fucking perfect!" Cristoff growled letting one of his fingers dip into her hot wet fucking tight heat. Her moan was driving him to push harder, faster, his cock jealous of his hand, but one glimpse of the panicked look in her eye had him slowing down again. He shuttered out a breathe fighting against the very real dragon in his head screaming at him to bend her over and take his mate. Soothingly he increased the pressure of his hand stretching her pussy slowly so he could push in a second. He needed to get Lucy out of her head but every time he took a set forward her mind snapped right back in control.

Taking his time, Cristoff growled comfortingly as he moved back up her body so she could get used to the feeling. Heavens above how he wished he could of spent an entire month alone with her before the full moon hit, take his time teaching all the wonderful things they could do, but right not he already felt his control slipping. The magic from the moon dulling his reasoning. His unclaimed mate was here and he needed to take her! He only hoped his magic would affect Lucy as well freeing her own inhibitions.

"Everything is fine, you are fine. Just let go. I will always have you," he whispered in her ear as his second finger dipped into her.

Lucy gasped at the stretching sensation but focused on Cristoff's words, her mate's words. Recognition and realization swept through her mind in a comforting embrace. This wasa not just any man coming to her bed, not just sex they were about to have. This was the beginning of their wonderful future together, a way to bind them so strongly not even death could break them apart.

She finally had the courage to let go, to hand herself over completely to the one man that would never, could never, abandon her. She finally trusted him.

It was freeing in a way she would always associate with Cristoff from that moment on. Pulling him closer she finally kissed him through albeit the tears burning her eyes. She felt him spread her legs more, gently, as he moved between them, felt the pressure slowly build, first shallow then into deepening thrusts. It was uncomfortable, he was just so big, but she understood it would be like this at first. She'd imagined it feeling so much worse, the books she'd read of Levy's made it sound like those girls were dying. She found this to be something she had to acknowledge but with the next thrust she was unable to focus on anymore. Gods his lips and tongue were like heaven playing with her sensitive breasts.

By the time Cris was fully seated in her using slow agonizingly long motions he was at his limit of holding back.

Lucy's breathing was harsh and fast as she gasped for air. He knew she was close already feeling the flutterings against his cock. When her body bucked his eyes crossed. Her nails bit into his shoulders and he fucking loved it.

Cristoff increased the pace finally even though he knew neither would last much longer at this point. He was forever thankful she had finally stopped fighting her body's reactions. It was a true testament of his experience and stamina that he lasted as long as he had.

It did take much longer before he felt Lucy lose complete control of her body as she spasmed and clamped hard onto him taking him with her in ecstasy. In that moment of his initial, pleasure corsing through as the tension at the base of his spin let loose, he felt something tear into his chest.

The pleasure of release was nothing to the pain he knew he'd not be able to survive much longer. It was like having someones arm pushed through his chest. Another burn in his chest and the pain was gone, only a residual memory echoing through his senses, and he could breathe again. It had been incredibly brief but the pain he'd felt was deeper and more consuming than any he'd felt before and he hoped never to feel again.

He could barely hold himself up so Cristoff rolled to the side so he didn't crush his now official mate.

"What was that?" Lucy said her voice shaky from what she'd just experienced.

Pulling Lucy flush against him he shared his guess. "Dragons share a piece of their soul with their mates and Nurem said it happens the first time we orgasm together because our natural defenses are down making it possible. She didn't say you would violently rip a piece of my soul from me before then shoving a piece of yours in place." He sighed and buried his nose in her hair. "Gods, I now know why females kill males who try to mate them when they aren't their actual mates! I'll have to tell poor Emzadi."

"Your sister? Why?" Lucy asked groggily enjoyed the warmth of Cristoff surrounding her.

"It wasn't something I remembered until just now but I wished I had, I was just so young. Emzadi is a solar dragon slayer. Her clan implanted a dragon lacrima in her body for safe keeping before they realized that they couldn't take it back out again so she didn't have a dragon parent to explain things. Nurem had planned to teach her but had to go into hiding before she got the chance. Emzadi ended up falling in love with a boy who wasn't her mate really young, even though I warned her not to. The young man decided to try and mate her while she was in heat one year since he wasn't a slayer and that would have been his only chance that year. The next day no one knew what had happened only that he was somehow dead and Emzadi blamed herself saying she killed him. There were no marks on his body, no injuries of any sort and life eventually went on but she's never been quite the same. She was only 14 at the time."

"Your poor sister!"

"Hmmm," he hummed in agreement then continued, "Two years later an S-class mage in our guild had fallen in love with her and against our warnings he tracked her down during her next heat and the story repeats. My guess is the only way for the male not to die from the damage to their soul is if the female's soul accepts his portion as viable then gives him a piece of hers to heal it. If the souls aren't compatible the female is not going to die by damaging her own soul and he dies from the damage caused by an incomplete mating… I'd think Bicks would know if for sure if he saw it happen, but that would require him to be present..."

"That wouldn't turn out well," Lucy guessed. From her talk with Natsu long ago she knew that dragons swapped pieces of their souls but nothing specific. Her heart went out to his sister but she couldn't have known or controlled it; Lucy sure hadn't. "I think I should write about how this works for the other slayers," she paused and flushed at the memory. "I might need your help with that."

Cristoff chuckled heartily imagining his new innocent little mate trying to write about her first time. "You never know, it might be easier to write about."

"Wait, Levy and Gajeel mated over a year ago. She didn't tell me about anything painful and she told me so much about everything else. Is it possible they haven't mated yet?" Lucy was worried for her friend. She knew Gajeel would never get involved like they were with someone other than his mate; he was the one that warned Natsu about it. So why would Levy not tell her about this?

"I don't think that's possible. She had no reason to believe you would need to know that so she could have just left that part out," Cristoff reasoned.

"I'm over thinking things and ruining the moment, aren't I?" Lucy asked.

"That's ok we can just create more moments." Cristoff tipped Lucy's chin up and kissed her sweetly. "Besides, you're going to need a lot more practice before moon rises fully tomorrow," he said suggestively running a hand down her body healing her fatigue and muscle strain as he went.

"That feels nice," Lucy squirmed a little under the cool feeling of his magic.

"Well I can make it feel even better," he returned and pounced on her causing Lucy to giggle and try and squirm away.

-Chapter End-

Shout out to 19vanelkc for your comments and the line about being a dragon not a sheep. I had to change it a little but when she'd said that in a message I just had to include it.

Also thank you Desna and Flamey Owl for your comments and support.


	16. Touch My Body

-Chapter 16-

Lucy looked over at Cristoff as he slept soundly on their shared bed. It had taken her a while before she got comfortable seeing him naked like he was now without blushing – even longer to be naked and not blush. It had been almost a month now that they had spent together isolated in her childhood home. Their time was spent productively learning about each other, learning to tap into each other's emotions and thoughts, learning how to tap the other's magic in times of need and having vast amounts of sex that only seemed to get better the more they practiced. She even initiated too! The thought heat rushing to her cheeks. _"One more thing to overcome,"_ she thought ruefully. Cristoff was an excellent teacher and Lucy found herself just radiating happiness more often than not from all the attention.

It wasn't often that she was awake while her slayer slept and a mischievous thought sprung up. _'Time for a little payback.'_

-DTRE-

 _Cristoff looked at his mate still passed out after their last bout hungrily. He could feel the full moon rising already and magic flooded his veins. Lucy was in incredible shape and her stamina was pretty good too but having sex required a whole different type of endurance. He felt a little bad about their timing of it all and that his dragon had been a hell of a lot more insistent during their mating than he would have liked. That had also ended awkwardly too and he'd spent that last hour or so making up for the discomfort and pain he knew she'd felt._

 _Her breathing was light with the cutest little snore. Pushing back her bangs so she didn't accidently inhale them in her sleep he kissed her temple and smirked when she rolled closer to him._

 _Any virgin would have trouble keeping up with a Boscan or dragon slayer and here Lucy was trying to keep up with him, a Boscan dragon slayer. To top things off he was essentially going into a heat that enabled him to satisfy four women at the same time all night. It was definitely a lot to ask of his little mate. By the time the sun set fully he would be what his family lovingly called moon drunk and only hoped his mate could keep up. Even now he felt the freeing giddiness from the building inflow of magic in his veins._

 _He needed to move and try to control himself as long as possible to let his little mate get some much needed sleep so he got up and made his way to the kitchen for provisions. He knew Lucy would be starving when she woke up but doubted by that time he would let her leave the room or that she would even want to. He piled a cart up with fruits, cheese, bread and that green drink that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He wasn't sure what was in but there was something about it that just didn't smell right. He'd tried to get her to stop drinking them but his only response was that it was supposed to be good for her and that one of her spirits made it and she trusted her spirits implicitly._

 _Cristoff sighed and also grabbed some wine and glasses before he carried it all back to the room. Nothing here would spoil and it all was easy enough to eat so if they got a little distracted... Turning back to the kitchen he grabbed a couple bars of Boscan kissing chocolate internally thanking his father for bringing it. It was a very dark chocolate rich to the point of sin but it also had an interesting affect. If you let the chocolate melt on your tongue it infused with a flavor unique to you that was always fun to share, often by melting on your tongue first then letting someone else lick it off. He couldn't wait to taste every part of Lucy's delectable body._

 _She was still asleep by the time he had everything set out but seeing her laid out on the bed, the sheet tangled with her legs, he couldn't help it any longer - he wanted her so bad. He could feel the full moon crawling up the sky streaming light in through the balcony doors even though the sun had still not set. He crawled up the bed and gently turned Lucy onto her back while freeing her from the sheets. Smiling he picked up one of her feet and started massaging her heel and arch slowly isolating pressure points to relax her. Working his way up her first leg slowly Lucy started mumbling in her sleep. The only thing he could make out was his name. "Even in your sleep Moje Zlatíčko you think of me," he whispered then started on her other leg savoring the heightened smell of her arousal and grinning like a little boy._

 _He found a wonderful erogenous zone just where the curve of her ass met her thighs and spent a little more attention. She stayed frustratingly asleep but moaned freely now occasionally gasping for air and grasping the bed. Gods he wished he could see into that mind of hers to see what was going on in her dream. Parting her legs Cristoff stared at the glistening petals for a moment while he inhaled deeply. He growled low in his chest then slowly licked up the outer lips savoring the taste of the heavens. Using his thumbs he parted her lips and used the tip of his tongue to trace designs only he knew on her sensitive flesh delighting in the little mewls and unconscious thrust of her hips. He was surprised Lucy had stayed asleep as long as she had as his tongue finally enter her, his nose pressing into her clit._

 _Lucy shuttered and gasped as her eyes shot open as her body uncontrollably jerked only to find her mate nestled between her legs, silver eyes alight with humor. He had her, already helpless by the tremors rampaging through her body, she could nothing but hold on. "Cristoff!" she screamed out._

 _He smirked only twist her clitoris with his teeth before sucking hard sending her into another rapid orgasm. 'That's 2,' he thought as he gave her sex one last slow lick with the flat of his tongue. Moving to her inner thigh he sucked hard eliciting a groan before her thighs tried to clench down on his head. Chuckling darkly he pressed her legs open more than before and kissed his way up her body. It wasn't until he'd counted to 5 that he finally entered her roughly. Then it was all fast and hard, Lucy digging her nails into his back, heels digging into his ass, bountiful breasts bouncing._

" _I can't!" she screamed through harsh gasps._

" _One more, given me one more!" Cristoff growled out adjusting her hips again changing up the angle and that did it. Lucy cried out again while he groaned jerking his hips breaking his rythme at his own release._

" _Bastard," Lucy swore a minute later still trying to catch her breath. Cristoff just chuckled wrapping himself around her and nuzzling into her side. He'd planned on do this over and over without the slightest feeling of guilt._

" _That's not nice. I just wanted to wake you up so you could eat," he said innocently listening as her heartbeat evened out. He snuggled closer now between her breasts but waved a hand in the general direction of the food he'd laid out earlier._

 _As if on cue her stomach grumbled loudly and she sighed giving up trying to be angry. How could anyone be angry after waking up like that? She felt so much contentment and even more sexual desire but she knew that it couldn't all be hers - her body was still shuttering randomly from before. Looking down at Cristoff she realized it had to be coming from him through the mating bond and sure enough she could now isolate where the feelings were coming from now that she was focusing._

 _It was like a little radio station she could tune in on listen to or out of letting the noise play unconsciously in the background._

 _She pushed her feelings of exhaustion into the bond to test if it went both ways but the reaction she got was intense and unexpected. Magic flooded her body, not from Cristoff's hands like before, but through there bond. It was so cold it burned like fire yet she felt no actual pain. No she felt strong and an overwhelming need. 'Mavis help me I already want him again.' She pushed her questions aside and flipped their positions eyes unknowingly glowing silver._

 _Cristoff was surprised at the sudden drain on his magic but with the moon still fueling him he wasn't concerned, it was a drop in his overflowing bucket. No, he was more intrigued by the fact that his little mate was now straddling him with hungry silvered eyes._

-DTRE-

Lucy smirked while she slowly moved a hand blindly down his body until she found her target. That first evening together started a tradition for Cristoff as it became his chosen preferred method of waking her. Each time he tried topping his record and while he wasn't often successful, he never gave away "conquered territory" as he liked to say. She really couldn't complain since it was a very enjoyable way to wake up, if not exhausting, but she could try to get a little even.

Extricating herself from his arms without waking him took longer than she expected but with their bond now firmly in place she knew she'd succeeded and he wasn't just pretending. She started dragging her finger tips over the expanse of his body paying more attention to his nipples and navel until little Cristoff was standing partially erect. Checking the bond to make sure he was still asleep she started tracing her paths all over again this time with her tongue and teeth. She nibbled around his hips, his shoulders, his thighs; then moved on to his nipples licking them then blowing gently over them. Her dragon groaned and shifted slightly but stayed asleep and she grinned. Moving lower she circled his belly button with her flexed tongue a few times before following his happy trail down then back up again. When his little dragon was really starting to react she dipped into his navel constantly checking their bond to make sure he wasn't awake yet. He was starting to move with her now and grumbling under his breathe but all unconsciously. Starting to see precum beading at the tip Lucy finally moved down to her final target. Dragging her tongue flat from his balls to the tip she flexed it and circled under the head then flat over the tip. It was a technique Cana had described in great detail that at the time had Lucy sputtering, yet silently taking notes, and she'd been waiting this whole month trying to get the courage to finally try it out.

Cristoff gasped and groaned flexing his hips and Lucy just grinned. She repeated the action but finished it this time by taking just the tip in her mouth and sucking lightly making sure she held down his hips. She repeated the action repeatedly taking a little bit more of his penis into her mouth each time until her jaw just couldn't take it anymore, it was freaking exhausting. Her mate was growling and groaning but that was it, he hadn't even woken up yet!

Internally grumbling that even with him still asleep his stamina was too much for her she eyed him predatorily. There was something else she hadn't gotten to try since her dragon had a thing with dominance. Not even at the high of the full moon, her inexperience had her mate taking the control away from her easily. Now though, she knew she could do it.

Lucy requiped a length of her wonderful magic cancelling rope made especially by Virgo and started with his ankles then wrists tying them against the sturdy bedframe. She figured if the bed had held up to their other play it could surely hold up to this. Internally she thanked Virgo for the lessons in knot tying again then straddled his body enjoying the feel as his length pressed warmly into her heat. Grinning she grabbed and lined him up with her entrance then quickly slammed down as hard as she could. _"This'll wake him up."_

Cristoff roared, eyes wide now wide awake seeing his mate smirking smugly impaled on top of him. He'd been having a hell of a good dream and as he processed the scene recognition hit. His little mate had been teasing him in his sleep! Dark eyes narrowed or her though when he realized he was tied down. Lucy rolled her hips and he hissed. The silver in his eyes starting to take over. He growled deep in warning but Lucy only smirked and leaned forward to bit his nipple. "Lucy," he warned again only to have her lift up again to start riding him in earnest.

Watching her move up and down on him, breasts swaying and bouncing with her effort, was fucking erotic if he was honest but his dragon was fuming and restless at being tied down. Lucy moaned and picked up her pace but every time he tried moving she pinched him in a different place. He knew she was getting close, could feel the small trembles fluttering around him, but no matter what he did he couldn't break the rope or the bedframe. Swearing internally at what must have been his father's choice in furniture he broke his thumbs hands coming free. It hurt like hell as he restrained Lucy but he let his much larger body pin her to the bed do he could get his legs loose and heal himself.

Lucy's eyes were wide and just a little scared when he snarled at her. This was a side of him she hadn't seen but a part deep down thrilled at the being handled roughly. "Mine," she said defiantly straining against his hold.

"Mine," he responded thrusting harshly into her.

"Cristoff!" she gasped out. He took up a ruthless pace pounding into her having to hold Lucy's shoulders to prevent her from sliding away from his assault. It was over much quicker than usual leaving the couple exhausted and a bit lightheaded but neither of them were complaining.

"Stars above, Cristoff! What was that?" Lucy whispered hoarsely.

"That's what happens when you try teasing a fucking dragon," Cristoff said nipping her chin before he tucked her into his body making sure she didn't get up to any other funny business while he was paying attention.

"Worth it," Lucy sighed snuggling in closer now tired enough to get back to sleep. Cristoff rolled his eyes and chuckled before he huffed. The death of him, his little deceivingly strong and brilliant mate was going to be the death of him.

-DTRE-

Safra moved casually through the hidden Sevenese labs bending and reflecting the light around her as naturally as breathing making her essentially invisible. It was a skill she and Vander had in common but in an opposite fashion. Where she manipulated light he did shadow but both had found ways to do very similar things. Where she focused and compressed light for weapons he did the same with shadows but he had an additional ability to make clothing too, something she was completely jealous of. He could travel through the voids at incredible speeds and hide in the shadows leaving no visual or scent trail. She could turn into light particles and achieve a similar speed and lack of scent but unless she did what she was doing now as well she could be seen. Vander had referred to that ability as phasing since the first time he'd seen it. They had gotten incredibly creative in bed leveraging that particular use of her mage. Various other skills made up their arsenals that didn't have a comparison but that is what made them a frightful team.

She listened carefully to the technicians' conversations as she made her way toward their contact in the labs for an update. Vander was helping to improve her understanding of Sevenese each night when she relayed what she'd heard verbatim, at first only catching the gist of what was being said. They'd spent hours going through it all as he talked her through the translations. It was more efficient for them to separate scouting out different areas during the day so they could follow multiple leads at the same time. Each night they'd compare notes, make up the schedule for the next 24 hours and then enjoy some comforts in each other. One of them was always at the labs keeping an eye on Prince Nuryev while the other keep eyes on the queen and her sister.

It was during the fourth day, Vader through sheer luck, stumbled onto someone intimate with Queen Kressa willing to act as their spy. He overheard him talking to someone about how to subvert the queen and trying to figure out what she was planning. It was like Christmas they couldn't believe their luck. It didn't take long for them to make a deal to share information and support with Safra acting as his handler since the man seemed more comfortable around her. He was only known as V besides the pair for his safety.

"I see you have something for me?" she asked dispelling her magic so he could see she had arrived - the room they were in was secure.

"I do. Do you have the plant I need?" V responded handing over a file.

Pulling out the rare breed of flower from her bag, the roots wrapped in dirt and burlap, Safra nodded and they exchanged items.

"I can't believe you were able to find this. Hexalectris colemanii, gods this could be the key I've been looking for," he said.

"We are very good at what we do and hope you are as well," Safra said thumbing through the file he'd given her briefly.

"Pergrande hasn't shared what the circlet is for just that they will not act against Kressa until it is in hand," V sneered.

"Once they have it there is no guarantee they will not just have the berserkers here kill everyone and take over," Safra warned.

"And that is why I needed this flower. If there is a way to free those men from Pergrande's influence I will find it."

"We leave Seven soon so use this if you need to contact me. Emergency only," Safra said passing over a communication lacrima. It had been tweaked to only work for V's magic signature and could connect to her hand held viewing mirror for additional safety. She'd had to call the Charm for help linking it to work with communication lacrimas but it was worth it.

Instead of grabbing the com V held Safra's arm lightly running his thumb over the inside of her wrist. "If I live through this," he tugged on her arm pulling her closer, "one night with you. Is that possible?"

Safra looked into his brilliant green eyes. He was incredibly attractive, brilliant, strong and quite willful given how Kressa treated the men near her. Attractive men like him were often called in to the queen's play room, poisoned with her succubus magic and abused for her pleasure and there was a part of her that longed to give him a better experience. Neither Vander nor Gin would have an issue if she said yes but she wasn't sure when this would all be over - she might be joined to Vander by then making things a little more complicated. Pulling V closer she leaned her forehead against his, hands running down his chest. "I cannot make a promise for the unknown future," she said close enough her lips brushed his when she spoke. "And it is too dangerous to happen now."

V closed his eyes reveling in her soft caresses of his body. He knew it was a long shot going in. The man who first approached him, known only to him as Shade, had been very protective of this woman, Sun, and didn't want her to act as his intermediary at first. He figured they were probably an item but with Shade being obviously Boscan had to try at the off-chance and her answer was more than he'd hoped for. Her light drew him in, drew many in he guessed. "I had to ask."

Safra kissed his forehead. "Ask me when this is over," she said before disappearing from his hold and view.

V exhaled sharply before straightening up and squaring his shoulders. It was time to return back to the hell he grew up in. Donning the ice cold ruthless mask, his only means of protection in this god forsaken place, V left the room and made his way to his private research lab. He had to keep what he was actually doing a secret from everyone except his longtime friend Thaine. As far as anyone else knew he was reverse engineering a berserker so Seven could create their own in the future but what he was actually trying to do was save the poor men who had been thoroughly altered and defiled against their wills.

He'd already found out a way to isolate the original human DNA in a berserker but some manipulations just couldn't be undone. An entire new body would have to be grown for each man and a seith mage strong enough to transfer the souls would need to be commissioned.

V found out the hard way just breaking the man's mind free and subverting the control collars did not work. That first berserker died on the table horrified and screaming at what he'd become and the things he had done after becoming what he was. His mind gave up and a fatal aneurism soon followed. Shade had said he knew of a strong enough seith mage who could probably heal the men's souls and clearing out their memories making the entire process work… but he had his own doubts of whether the healed soul would sustain the augmented body even with no horrifying memories, hence his work to reform the original form.

It was all a moot point at this stage anyway since the seith mage was fioren and would be impossible to smuggle in and keep safe long enough their work could be done, so he hoped the legends of this plant were true.

It had been his original hope to leverage these super soliders and their strength by offering them freedom if they used their enhancements against Pergrande after Queen Kressa was killed. It would also could prevent whatever King Karadin had planned for them after he got the type he wanted. They'd also exponentially strengthened Seven's fighting force should Pergrande's king order an invasion on the smaller country.

Since that plan seemed impossible, V decided find a way to restore the men and give them another chance at life, a life better than he had. That would at least weaken Pergrande should the worst case scenarios came to fruition.

"Were they able to get it?" Thaine said quietly joining V on his walk back to the lab.

"Yes, let's hope that is was indeed the plant that enabled to creation of seith magic."

"The search parties have come up empty again."

"Good, we need more time to prepare. I don't want to know what will happen if Pergrande still has a dozen berserkers until their control here when it is found."

-DTRE-

"Did he get everything we needed?" Vander asked as he walked into the skini later that evening. Kaleb had called the night before to tell them to come home by the end of the week so they were gathering the last of what they could.

"He did, everything except why Karadin wants the circlet," Safra said not moving from her reclined position on the sofa.

"But what it is and can do?" Vander asked heading to the kitchen.

"It's all in the file on the counter. It's used as a magic amplifier and there's some nonsense about having the powers of a god," Safra sighed. This mission ended up being a lot less exciting than she'd hoped for.

"Oh is Malá Beruška bored already?" Vander said as he strolled over to the sofa. He saw Safra lying there already naked as usual just staring at the ceiling.

"It was more fun at the Charm. At least there I was allowed to run around free when I wasn't out patrolling," she pouted. Three weeks of nothing but work and staying inside was not something Safra was used to.

"Well we're good to leave any time now," he said settling down next to her.

"But then what? More meetings with people in Bosco where I have to stay hidden?" She was in full out whining mode. It didn't happen often but limit any fairy's contact with nature for long enough and it got to be torture.

"What do you want to do?" Vander asked winding a lock of her hair around his finger. He couldn't help it, he found Safra absolutely adorable like this - she was like a pouting puppy.

"I want to have a good romp with V press right up against the tree right in front of the palace for all to see giving him something to actually smile about." Safra turned on her side to face Vander. "You know he asked today to spend the night with me when this was over?"

Vander smiled at the thought. He'd of seduced V himself by now if risk of getting caught and him getting killed weren't so high. "Hmmm good choice."

"Him or me?" she asked smiling a little despite her foul mood.

"Both," Vander said and gave Safra a peck on the lips. "What did you say?"

"What could I say? We don't know when this whole mess of a pissing match will be over. It might not be my decision alone to make by then," she said tracing shapes on Vander's arm. Vander smirked at her use of a common Sevenese phrase, one he'd had a lot of fun explaining when she'd first heard it used.

"You're common is getting better." His hands started roaming over her hip.

"You mean more colorful."

He grinned, "Like I said, better. Besides, he's a tasty little morsel. We could always work together to give him a smile that'll last for a week." Safra smiled and tugged at the edge of his leather jerkin, a sign she'd quickly came up with to get him naked since she couldn't strip him herself.

"Better," she said before pressing her cheek flush with his now bared chest.

"I know what will make you feel better," Vander said.

"A run through the nearest forest with a happy ending under the sun?" she murmured against his chest.

"Even better." His smile practically split his face.

"Not possible," she said refusing to move.

"Just open your eyes and look up."

"Why?"

"Do you want your surprise?"

"No."

"Really now Beruška? I guess I will just have to enjoy it all on my own."

Safra gasped and opened her lavender gray eyes to look at Vander angrily. "You can't have my surprise!"

"Why not? You don't want it." he teased.

"Because it's mine…" he words died on her lips as she saw something, someone, she hadn't expected to for another month. "Gin?" she said disbelieving. "You found Gin for me?" Safra said switching her attention back and forth between the men.

"What can I say? I am the most amazing person to have ever lived," Vander smirked.

Safra smacked his chest hard enough Vander groaned. "You have to admit you deserved that," Gin said before he sat on both of their legs making himself comfortable.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" Safra squealed. "When did you get here? How did you know where we were?"

"Your Boscan told me of course."

"You made it just in time. We're leaving soon." Safra said then kissed Vander's chin.

"We would have waited for him," Vander said grabbing Gin's wrist and pulling him down on top of them both. "Now what can we possibly do for the rest of the night?" he questioned with false innocence.

-DTRE-

Erza stepped into the club dressed in a short dark blue sequenced number Lucy had convinced her to buy a while ago. She loved beautiful gowns, owned several, but nothing this short and this was the first she'd worn it. The music was thumping so loud she couldn't hear the clicking of her heels as she moved across the room. Looking around she spotted her date near the bar and made her way over. This was the third date he asked her on since being back but he had yet to try to so much as kiss her and it made her even more nervous. Going on dates was all just such new territory for her.

Jellal had always kept her at a distance but never made it a secret that he loved her so there she was getting dragged along until his crimes were no longer had an excuse and he had to finally tell her that there was just too much history between them for it to work. She apparently made him feel too guilty to move on with his life. _'Idiot should of told me years ago,'_ she scoffed internally. After that she'd gone on the prowl and slept her way through man after man until she no longer compared them to Jellal.

Those encounters always happened the same way; she entered the room, made eye contact with an attractive man, asked if he was single and if he was she would simply ask if they wanted to sleep with her. They always said yes at that point and she got really comfortable knowing there was nothing wrong with her and Jellal was just a masochist in all the wrong ways. She wouldn't be surprised if he did self-flagellation.

Smiling she took the drink he offered. "You look gorgeous," he said leaning near her ear so she could hear him before kissing her cheek.

Blushing Erza leaned in close, "You look very handsome too. Is that a new haircut?"

Dragging a hand through his hair a little self-consciously he said, "Freed finally convinced me I was too old for the tri-hawk."

"You are taking hair advice from a man who still has little lightning bolts antennae in his?" Erza laughed at Bickslow's face of horror.

"You have to tell me the truth Amazon, do I still look sexy or like an anime dork into cosplay?" he said leading her to an out of the way table so they could finish their drinks. He knew not to let Erza get drunk after the horror stories from Natsu, Gray, Happy and Gajeel all shared but one drink got her loose enough to enjoy herself.

"What is wrong with anime or cosplay?" Erza asked sipping her drink. She had a whole rack of costumes inspired by her favorite mangas at home.

"Nothing if you're a sexy ass woman," he grumbled no longer teasing and a bit worried about how he looked since she didn't answer him directly.

"You look very handsome. I'm just surprised you cared enough about Freed's opinion to change."

"I might have been mocking the fashion magazine Ever was looking through saying they looked like they were from x780's and Freed pointed out that I'd had the same hair and armor since then as well…" Bicks sipped his scotch.

"Ah, found out you were mocking yourself?" she giggled. "Now that I believe."

"Screw this, I'd look sexier with orange dreadlocks than even you once I get on the dance floor."

"Is that a challenge?" Erza asked finishing her strawberry daiquiri.

"You want a dance off?" Bicks laughed with a huge grin. Erza nodded and he asked, "What are the terms?"

"Whoever can draw the biggest crowd wins," she suggested.

"When you lose you have to feed me the first bite of each strawberry cake you eat for a week." Erza looked horrified.

"When you lose you have to change your hair to orange dreadlocks for a week."

"Deal," Bicks agreed holding out his hand to help her up and lead her to the dance floor.

Erza pulled away and strolled up to the DJ. She was taking this seriously so she could protect her dear strawberry cake from someone who could not possibly enjoy it as much as her.

Bickslow watched her speak for a few minutes with the DJ then disappeared when the current song ended. He'd thought they were just going to dance on the floor and pull people's attention that way but he wasn't going to nay say watching the red-head perform on stage.

"How's everyone feeling tonight?" the DJ called out over the crowd of party-goers to answering screams. "I've a little surprise for everyone here on this kickass night. Two of our very own Fairy Tail mages will be battling it out on the stage through dance and you are the judges!" Everyone in the club went crazy at the announcement.

Bickslow should have known Erza would have made an event of it and made his way to the small stage near where the DJ was setup. _'If Erza wants to take this seriously she won't know what hit her,'_ he thought before speaking to the DJ as her song got cued up.

The lights went dark with only a spot backlighting Erza. Her dark silhouette stayed posed as a jazzy intro played. Right as the music changed with a male vocal saying "Let's Rock!" the lights came up on Erza wearing floral booty shorts, a black cropped top with black heals. Bickslow hadn't heard the song before and looked at the DJ's screen and read Touch My Bodyby SISTAR. Looking back at Erza she was doing this cute butt shaking dance that had his eyes glued to her figure. He had to give her credit; she was working the hell out of those shorts. Their audience was loving her performance too as she slinked across the stage in what had to have been a choreographed danced she'd practiced before. He'd have to ask her about it later because he was enjoying her performance more than he'd anticipated. She looked so beautiful and alive in that moment shaking her ass on stage and he was definitely thinking about the things he'd do to her when he finally touched her body for himself. The song was over too soon and had the entire club screaming for more. Bicks walked back stage preparing for his own song letting the red-headed devil work the audience a little more. It was going to be more difficult to beat her than he'd thought but with his song he knew he could.

Erza bowed at the screams for her performance. It was so much of an adrenalin rush and all without killing a monster. When acting stage fright had her in its grip but just dancing made her feel alive. Smiling she waved and went over to the side to watch Bicks' performance. She knew he could dance, had a reputation for it, but she was anxious to see what he was going to pull out for a performance. Without wasting time a guitar started playing to an empty stage until competitor strolled out when the vocals started.

Shaking her head Erza watched as Bicklow gyrated his hips and practically made love to everyone in the club. _'Of course he would choose Despacito.'_ The song was so Bickslow, Boscan too for that matter, she couldn't help tapping her foot while she watched him pull a couple girls on the stage. She was officially worried that she might not win after that and created a backup plan just in case. _'He cannot have my cake!'_

Sure enough by the time Bickslow was done people were crowding the stage reaching out to try and grab a piece of him. He just smiled cockily as Erza walked out on the stage next to him with a mic. The crowd screamed louder and Erza held up a hand and the mic to her lips.

"To give everyone more as to make an informed decision we are going to have a second round." The announcement surprised the seith mage. It wasn't exactly against the rules so all he did was shrug and smile. He'd expected to win based off their initial performances and was confident that even with a second try Erza would lose.

"I say on top of our original bet the loser has to put on a performance during Fairy Tail's next festival with their old team!" Bicks shouted out over the crowd to the agreement of all. Erza nodded in agreement and shooed him off the stage.

Bickslow should have known better than to agree to give Erza another chance to win as Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls beat through the sound system with her requiped into a tight leather corset, itty bitty shorts and fishnet stockings. Bicks adjusted his suddenly tight pants as Erza squatted down and rolled her hips. He swallowed hard to try and wet his dry throat wishing he'd gotten another drink before this started. Since Erza's arrival at the temple just over a month back he'd not had sex with anyone, which was entirely unlike him, but he felt that he needed to take his time with Titania and play by Fioren rules. She was raised here so sex meant something more to her than it did back home and he'd not let a one-night-stand ruin this for him. He wanted her to know that he liked her personality before showing her just how sexy she was as well. Because of that this was his driest spell ever and he cursed internally. All he wanted to do was ripe her clothes off and take her right there on that stage.

It was a fucking low blow, there was no way he could out sexy this performance (fucking Vander might) unless he actually did a strip tease. Erza's hands slowly caressed her body then turned her back to the audience and bent over. "Gods she's so hot," the DJ whispered eyes glued to the stage and all Bicks could do was nod. Judging by the response of the crowd he knew a lot of people weren't going home alone tonight all thanks to Erza's little performance riling them up. When she was finally over he'd finally decided that he'd just have to go to his other wheel house and got ready for his turn.

Erza smirked as she strutted up to the DJ booth confident in her win. That was until Bickslow actually hit the stage with his dress shirt unbuttoned. She knew she had an unfair advantage where costuming was concerned but the man looked delicious with his mussed hair, tight jeans and open white shirt. _'Just like he'd had sex…'_ she thought licking her lips right in time with the vocal line, "I just had sex."

Her eyes bugged and looked down at the DJ's screen. Sure enough, Bickslow picked a song called I Just Had Sex by someone called The Loney Island. His dancing was overly exaggerated and even more blatantly sexual than hers was with his uncontrolled hip thrusts. The crowd started singing as they laughed and danced along. Bickslow was now on all fours crawling to the edge of the stage like a sexy little kitten but paused only to thrust a few times towards an imaginary woman rolling his whole body. Erza's head hung in defeat. She knew he'd won by then and there was nothing she could do about it. She hadn't factored funny and perversion into sexy and had underestimated her opponent.

Sure enough the crowd practically screamed themselves hoarse when the DJ asked if they thought Bickslow won but he was a graceful winner and took Erza out for a consolation slice of cake.

Erza held out her fork with the first bite to Bickslow per their deal. Making most of the moment Bicks held the hand holding the fork still while he snaked his tongue out and licked the frosting before closing his mouth around the bite and pulled the fork out slowing humming the whole time. She bit her bottom lip eyes focused on Bickslow's mouth the whole time. Smiling, he pulled Erza close and licked her abused lip. She gasped and pulled back reflexively eyes wide.

"Hmmm you taste better than the cake." He grinned seeing her blush. "Tell you what, I won't take anymore cake from you if you can get Natsu and Gray to dress in drag for your performance," Bicks offered.

Blinking Erza's thoughts changed quickly from thoughts of Bickslow licking frosting off of her to the boys in dresses. She smiled and agreed. She'd already gotten them to do it once when they were working at Mermaid Heel for the exchange program so was confident she could get them to do it again. Getting Lucy to agree to perform at all would be the problem unless she got Sorcerer Weekly to show up… She loved Lucy but the girl was so shy when it came to things like this and only the thought of fame and adulation could make her do it willingly. Well, rent money or Vander doing the asking would probably work too.

-End of Chapter-

The songs I picked are great so if you've not heard them you should look them up.


	17. Forgiven

A/N: Happy Thanksgivings to all even though I'm aware this is an American holiday. I just wanted to say thanks to all my readers and especially to those who've liked and commented. Desna, 19vanelkc, Flamey Owl, sassykitten1701, hanami2510, nelly1210 and westerngoddess you're comments help drive my creativity. Thank you!

-Chapter 17-

Cristoff stealthily made his way back to the bedroom carrying a breakfast tray to surprise his mate. Last night had been the end of their second full moon together and Lucy was still passed out thoroughly exhausted. He'd been left awake and full of energy still but at least she was able to satisfy his lust fully before she just couldn't handle it anymore. His ample use of healing and rejuvenation magic on her throughout the night also sobered his happy magic drunk ass up enough that he could actually think beyond his dick's need. There was no vouching for his judgement still since he'd been more than a little tipsy but his mate had done enough. He had hopes for the future that as they spent more time together the gap between their endurance levels would lessen and eventually she could fully handle on a full moon. As it was Lucy had needed fewer breaks to recover this time around, he thought. Couldn't quite be sure since the influx of magic tended to make his memory a little hazy, so either Lucy was rapidly improving her endurance with all the "training" they'd been doing or the piece of his soul nestled in hers was changing her. As odd as it was to think about it seemed likely. Having a piece of Nurem's soul in his had changed him physically, all the dragon slayers were too, so it stood to reason things would follow a similar course. Lucy had seemed a little intoxicated herself yesterday but he might have been imagining things. Gods if she was he couldn't wait to just get completely lost in her next month. He'd always been a very happy drunk and to be able to lavish and be lavished like that in return each month? Gods it would be perfect. They could lay out on his balcony and just bath in moonlight together wrapped up in each other all night long until they both passed out exhausted when the moon set.

Cristoff stopped and took a deep steadying breathe. The sudden rush of desire, of real need to hold Lucy just then had almost brought him to his knees. He loved her so much already. She was incredibly intelligent and driven, compassionate and forgiving to almost a fault, had a wicked temper that would keep him on his toes and was the most fucking passionate woman he'd ever known.

Walking into their room had him setting the tray down quickly before he dropped the damn thing. She'd shifted to her side when he'd left and the sheet had fallen leaving most of her body uncovered, her golden hair spread like a halo on her pillow, the faintest of marks that looked vaguely dragon like wrapped around her wide hips. He wasn't sure what he wanted more in that moment; to either sketch her looking like the angle she was so he would never forget this moment or to join her and make passionate love to her again and again trying to get the mark of his magic on her skin darker. Lucy's brow furrowed slightly as one of her hands moved over the bed until finding his pillow. She shifted pressing her face in it then relaxed again.

Cristoff hoped she would still seek him out when she learned of his less than brilliant idea this morning. Still a bit goofy from the after effects of the night he thought it would be a brilliant idea to read her journal and he wasn't proud he did it without her permission. Last week he'd seen her writing in it and been curious what was in it ever since. Sober it was a barely there temptation, tipsy it had proved to be impossible to resist. _'What if it held the reason she was still holding something back from me?'_ his addled mind justified. He wouldn't have noticed her reticence without their bond, she was so good at hiding it, but it twinged every so often and he was able to recognize her fake smile until that feeling went away. There was also her off handed comment about giving her the perfect gift and he wondered if something in there held the key to what it would be. _'What better way to figure out the perfect gift than to read her journal?'_ was the final drunken thought before he delved in.

He'd not had the chance to get to know her or court her much at all before they absolutely needed to mate and even now, while he knew every little thing about her body and how it reacted, the past month they spent more time getting accustomed to the physical and magical adjustment than finding out how they would live together in the real world after this or the emotionally painful things they each carried. He supposed that would come with time since neither of them was in a hurry and would be together forever but he did want to find that perfect gift before he proposed marriage, something he hoped to do soon. He was a true romantic at heart and Lucy deserved everything he could do for her.

An hour after of reading the text had him fully sober, livid beyond acceptable levels at her close friends and more than a little worried. He'd crossed a line he knew he couldn't take back but he needed to talk to Bickslow about her suicide attempt. Maybe Bickslow had already healed her, they were very close friends, but he needed to be sure. She hadn't written about it and it seemed like something she would have.

Putting all those feelings aside he knew he'd fucked up and planned out this morning accordingly. A bit of pre-damage control to maybe lighten the blow... His plan was simple enough really, all he had to do was tap Lucy's connection to her spirits and Virgo popped up with lemon crepes, strawberries, cream and hot chocolate by the time he was back from the garden with a few dark blue anemones in hand - Loke assured him they were her favorite. He placed everything on a tray and would serve her breakfast in bed.

A growl rumbled low and soft in his chest as his mate tried to seek him out again in her sleep; they'd come a long way from her half asleep attacks on his person. He hoped it was enough.

Lucy's brows furrowed at the sound of Cristoff's growl confused when she didn't feel the corresponding vibration in her slowly waking mind. She could smell him but she didn't feel his warmth pressed against her so she opened her eyes to see nothing but a pillow. She turned toward the sound and saw her mate by the door in nothing but his boxer briefs staring at her transfixed with a breakfast tray on the nearby dresser. Smiling she sat up and patted the bed near her inviting him in. "Good Morning," she said through a yawn while she stretched her arms overhead.

"Good Morning," he responded picking up the trap again and setting it on her lap before joining her on the bed.

"You brought me breakfast," she said leaning into his side already dipping a strawberry in the sweet cream. He kissed her shoulder then wrapped an arm around her humming his assent. "Is this your way of telling me we can't hide away here any longer?" She held a bit of her crepe to his lips.

"I thought you'd enjoy it," he said after swallowing the proffered food. "But my father did call a little while ago to see if we could join him later today. Seems Vander is back from Seven." Lucy just nodded sipping the thick chocolate drink. "Oh, and I may have read your journal," he said casually knowing it was better to tell Lucy immediately than for him to be caught knowing something he shouldn't rightfully have a clue about especially because of what he read. It was the most delicate way of putting it but there really wasn't without adding willful manipulation to his list of sins.

Lucy set her cup back on the tray and kept her eyes fixed on her lap. She was angry that he'd read through her private thoughts without asking, not that she would have said yes even if he had. She didn't even like people reading her unfinished novel; those were her private thoughts.

Her spirits had encouraged her to keep the damn thing after pulling her from the brink 3 years ago because she couldn't talk about any of it. While she didn't write in it every day, all of her darkest thoughts, her deepest pains, were poured into it along with her goals, plans, and hopes for the future. He was her mate and she'd hoped to one day share all of those things with him but the fact remained, they were still relatively strangers… She'd trusted and then he does this? Knowing he actually knew everything about her now when she still knew nothing of him left her feeling more exposed than being naked ever had.

"Why?" was all she could say. It was hard for her to not fall into feeling betrayed immediately. She'd warned him not to read her unfinished novel but not her journal, didn't think she needed to, so he'd not actually done anything to break her trust really. Already she started to feel a real need to share some of it with him too, so rationally speaking this just made things easier. But that was being rational and she was way more emotional at the moment. It was her old defenses creeping up on her again, she knew it, but that did stop the urges she felt to push him away, to reject him before he left her now that he knew all of the darkest parts of who she really was.

"I was still a bit drunk when I picked it up but honestly? I knew you were hiding something painful and that it was most likely written in there. After I started a part of me thought it would be easier than having you talk about it since you always change the subject when you get even a little uncomfortable," he said tucking her bangs behind her ear. "It wasn't until after I read it that I realized I'd serious fucked up and you had every right to want to wait a little longer before sharing… I am sorry. I had no idea."

Lucy was starting to pull away from him but he tightened his hold around her. "I love you," he said desperately. The words were out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think in his panic. All he knew was that Lucy had blocked their connection shortly after his confession and given what he now knew about her he was afraid she'd leave him to protect herself.

Lucy stopped trying to free herself at those three simple words and finally looked at him, her mate. She saw the same terror she felt reflected in his deep blue eyes. Hers teared up as Cristoff practically rammed his current emotions at her through the part of his soul she held pushing past her block. Equal parts love and anguish thrummed through her, echoing her own emotions so closely they resonated until the hold on her own emotions broke free.

In a rush Cristoff felt her feelings and held her closer whispering in her ear everything he could about his most intimate thoughts and feelings. He'd wanted to reassure her that nothing had changed, that he would never leave her, but his instincts took over and all he could do was cling to her while he emotionally word vomited. He talked about the Boscan princess again with her cold brand of sadistic pleasure. How she loved cutting him repeatedly because he could heal without scars marring his skin. He also talked about a few others like the female captain that had unlocked his cell one full moon so she and four other women could use him to their hearts content. It took place after a particularly difficult job he'd been on and he was not in the mood to have sex with anyone. He was away from home still so he couldn't lock himself up with his usual provisions and have Kaleb or Farron watch over him. Vander, being the ass that he was, would probably still let a few people in at least to keep himself entertained. He'd learned long ago he was helpless to fight off the effects of his moon lust.

The captain had been ordered to clear her ship of all personnel while Arman got the docking station shut down and emptied for the night so he could be secluded and his pheromones were too far from anyone to be caught up in. The woman knew exactly how he felt, why he felt that way. She'd been there when it happened so there was no excuse but it turns out she'd wanted him for some time. Was too excited about getting an opportunity especially during a full moon and used him shamelessly. Let a whole group of women from her crew use him too. They all got away with only being stripped of their ranks for what he saw was rape which should have meant their deaths. The women said they went to the ship because they forgot to do something crucial not realizing his potency. By the time they were on the ship it was too late and they were drugged by his pheromones and couldn't be held responsible for their actions. The tribunal agreed and they were only punished for breaking a direct order. It was complete bullshit. One of the women had participated in one of the larger orgies Vander had organized so knew perfectly well what she was doing and if she knew so did the rest of them. His father had been livid and somehow managed to get them at least reassigned to a gunner ship in Atla so Cristoff didn't have to worry about running into them. It was a bit of a consolation that they now had to do the worst jobs on a ship in the worst environment any of them had had the pleasure of experiencing. Even when he escorted his father or brother there for an assignment they always managed to avoid that particular ship. Cris had never really talked about how that whole situation had made him feel until now. At least with the princess it was his decision, however much it would cost his family he still could say no. Those women were his comrades and the betrayal had been painful. He didn't doubt that his family knew how he felt but they all just let him keep his peace and move on.

By the time he'd run out of words Lucy was lax in his arms, red eyed from crying and looking up at him. "Tomorrow," she said when her voice cracked. Clearing her voice she started again. "We can see everyone tomorrow."

The dragon slayer nodded in relief. Lucy hadn't once returned his confession of love that morning but at least she was still in his arms bond open. He could feel it though, pulsing through her. She wasn't ready to face it yet, hell, he hadn't been either and he'd grown up surrounded by a loving, if a bit unorthodox, family. He was willing to wait though, unwilling to press his mate any further than he already had in his impatience. Being in an actual relationship was harder than he'd expected.

-DTRE-

"So, where are the love-birds?" Vander asked lounging on the sofa in his father's temporary office in the house he'd claimed on Lucy's estate. It was the one nearest the main house so he could make sure the mages guarding the area did not get accidentally caught up during the full moon.

Arman looked at his youngest briefly before sitting at his desk shuffling some documents. "Your brother in all his brilliance almost ruined his relationship. They are going to need at least another day before Lucy is ready to see anyone else."

"And here I thought I would be the first of us to fuck things up." Vander smirked remembering the past week as Safra, Gin and he had fucked their way across Seven and Fiore together. Gin's ability to transform had been an amusing thing to explore and when Safra and Gin teamed up on him…a shiver ran down his spine. He'd finally met his match in those two. The things they could do when they put their minds to it.

"I have yet to hear from either you or Bickslow that you are even promised so don't think too highly of yourself." Arman was never very subtle with his children. He maintained that manipulation like that was better left to people you didn't actually love since it had the potential of destroying a relationship if it didn't go well. That was an unacceptable risk to take with his children.

"You're going to have to wait until the summer solstice next year for anything like that to happen between Safra and me," Vander said using one of his daggers to clean under his nails. He could feel his father's dissatisfaction practically smothering him at the news. Looking up with his palms raised in supplication to his father he said, "Hey, not my fault. Their joining ceremony for sýzygos only happens once a year during the summer solstice. Fairies like dragons only have the one mate and we won't know for certain I'm it until then. Getting promised when we might not have a potential future would be idiotic." It wasn't a pleasant thought for Vander, he really enjoyed his time with the two fairies even when they weren't having sex. They were both playful – Safra in her almost childlike innocence of the larger world and Gin with his fascination with obscure facts. He'd decided to remain positive and continue to go with the flow for now. There was one decision, something that would change his life dramatically, that he had to make over the next year before he could even be part of the ceremony. Something, that if their joining failed, he couldn't take back. He had a year to decide if the risk was worth having a real chance with Safra. For now he was going to enjoy doing more "research".

"So you will wait until you know the commitment is possible." It wasn't a question, more acceptance at the logic no matter how frustrating. "Where is our little fairy? I thought she'd be here with you?"

"Oh, she's out enjoying the forest now that we're somewhere safe. Nice protections you've had setup. Is that really how far Lucy's estate goes?"

"Yes, the couples staying here took it upon themselves to set it up as a thank you for what has essentially been a very inexpensive and long vacation."

"Well we took some extra time to walk the perimeter and added a bit more to it so Safra and Gin could freely roam around. No one here should mind her and Gin frolicking naked, right?"

Arman just raised an eyebrow at that. He knew very little of who Gin was, only that he was a fairy as well, born not transformed, and that he was Safra's best friend. He assumed given his son's nonchalant attitude around the man that they'd become lovers as well. It was odd behavior for his son to actually take a lover instead of his one-time trysts but with Safra being a potential mate it made sense. This Gin person was an anomaly.

"Don't look at me like that," Vander said rolling his eyes. "Over this last week I've felt more in control over my magic than ever before and I think it's because of them. We can have Bicks take a look if you don't believe me."

"Does Safra not mind you sleeping with Gin as well? You did say they were best friends and past lovers." To Arman Vander and Safra might as well be promised and while some couples chose to include others in their intimacy, it wasn't typical, then again Vander had always been an exception to every rule.

"About as much as I mind her sleeping with Gin or Gin minds Safra sleeping with me." At his father's incredulous look he sighed. "I know this is weird, even for Boscans since Safra and I probably should be considered promised but it works. I'm not sure why or how it works but it does and I'm happy. Why rock the boat?"

"I just worry that it won't last son and that you'll be hurt in the end."

"Eh, there are just so many what ifs here. I think it's best if I take a page out of the fairies book and just see where this takes us all," Vander said before getting up to leave.

"Like that isn't what you would normally do anyway." Arman's tone was cynical but his expression still fond. "Where are you going?" Arman asked.

Vander smirked and winked at his father before disappearing into a shadow and leaving. Arman shook his head reminding himself that Vander was only 22 and finally able to enjoy being free for the first time since he was 15. Smiling as he looked out the window where he saw three naked people by the edge of the forest he said out loud, "I wish I would have enjoyed life just as much when I was still that young." Though even back at home he'd have gotten on the wrong side of the law if he'd run around without clothing on. They may have open communal baths and be very comfortable with their bodies but they wore clothing out in public, more out of respect for them as opposed to seeing it as indecent.

-DTRE-

Cobra sat in the corner of the guild hall watching the daily brawl break out. It was more like hourly ever since Lucy took off on her last job over 2 months ago. It had been a little longer than that since anyone other than Erza or Bickslow has seen her since the Pradesh brothers practically kidnapped the celestial mage right as she had gotten home form a 4 day job. The entire guild was restless especially Natsu. It had been funny watching the slow change in everyone's behavior. Laxus was tense and a lot more irritable than even before Team Destruction got back from the 100 year mission. Natsu picked more fights with Gray and everyone else while Erza was less inclined to stop them since once the fire dragon slayer woke up he was at it again. No one realized until then how much Lucy calmed him down over the years. Cobra knew now why the slayers were acting oddly after a short talk with Gajeel. Knowing the root cause, though, didn't stop their behavior or change how annoying they all were.

Gajeel continued to threaten anyone who even approached his little mate Levy or their son. He had a good reason for it too outside of his dragon missing its kin. His mate was livid that she missed her best friend's birthday plus she was just physically exhausted. There was nothing else Gajeel could do but make sure Levy and his son weren't bothered while at the guild. Lucy was the only person who could watch their baby for an entire night other than Patherlily but since Lily lived with them that wasn't much of a break. Mira always brought him back after only an hour hyper on sugar while an exhausted Lisanna put as much space between Tysun and herself as possible.

Little Tysun, at only 7 months old, was having serious problems too, making both parents even more irritable. He had stopped sleeping through the night so he was often grumpy all the time now instead of just when not around his family, _'Kin_ ,' the poison dragon slayer corrected the term mentally.

He'd only started actively learning dragon culture along with Laxus a little more than a month ago since neither of them had been raised by dragons. After Gajeel's initial brief talk - well, more like Gajeel forced them into learning a few things because of how they were all behaving - Laxus and he realized that it was essential they learned more. Cobra at least had an easier time learning than Laxus since he could actually listen clearly to the piece of dragon soul even if it didn't offer up much. It was better than nothing.

Tysun had started crying inconsolably through the night about 2 weeks ago if he wasn't held and constantly rocked so Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy found themselves sleeping in shifts. Since Levy was still breastfeeding she ended up getting the least amount of sleep of them all. That was about the time when Cobra heard the little guy's crazy scary nightmare at the guild when Tysun had briefly nodded off. He'd told Gajeel right away since no child deserved to be that afraid ever.

The baby slayer was still too young to understand that Lucy was only on a mission and thought she had been killed and was gone forever. His nightmares involved her being hunted down and killed, a concept he only understood because Gajeel had taken him out hunting so often, while he couldn't do anything. No matter what his parents said Tysun was convinced they were wrong. Before when Lucy was "on a job" she called him before bed over The Com every night. He would hold his mother and take in her scent while Lucy's smooth voice told him a story about adventures and love and everything would be perfect. But she hadn't for longer than he could measure and he missed her knowing she would never return. His only solace was his kin and he would have nothing to do with anyone else until missing Lucy didn't hurt so much.

If Lisanna's soul was to be believed, Tysun really didn't want anything to do with anyone else and was a terror now even if his kin was in sight. The only way Mira could get him to do anything other than scream was to ply him with something sweet. Before this Tysun had usually been an angel for anyone in the guild as long as he wasn't away from one of his kin for too long.

Cobra remembered the day Levy had asked Lucy to be his godmother. The high pitched deafening shriek was bad enough to a normal person's hearing, the slayers had all cringed in pain. He almost passed out. Ever since then the blonde had taken her role seriously spending as much time with him as possible. Tysun had loved Lucy from day one and according to Gajeel claimed her as kin the second he could distinguish her smell from everyone else. When he smelled her enter a room his large dark red eyes scanned the area carefully. When he saw her he would coo and hold out his arms then cuddle her happily after she scooped him up. It had been impossible for Lucy not to love him right back. There was this fucking endearing little trill that her soul would make when she held him which was often occurrence at the guild. She'd even take him for a few nights a month so Gajeel and Levy could have some much needed alone time. She loved playing with his spikey blue hair and had used Cancer's powers often to entertain Tysun with all the different looks she came up with. There was a little part of Cobra that wished he was Tysun at times, growing up surrounded by love and attention instead of fear, abuse and neglect.

Cobra smirked hearing Gajeel's latest plan to torment Bickslow and Vander for wreaking havoc with his small family when Bicks walked causally by the brooding slayer. Black Steel Gajeel was just waiting for Vander to show up before enacting any of them so Bickslow couldn't warn his brother.

Gods Cobra felt for the tyke too. He'd apparently claimed Lucy as kin the last Christmas while they enjoyed their drunken heart to heart. There was tangible relief and understanding wafting off the lightening slayer when Gajeel explained what kin were and how or why those kinds of bonds were formed.

Until then Laxus had been so confused why he felt so fucking protective when it came to Lucy. It was more than just her being a member of his guild and feeling guilty over how he treated her at first. He'd felt the need to keep her close and protector since the first day he showed up at the hall and she was there with Natsu which only served to piss him off even more. He couldn't accept caring for someone so obviously weak, someone who would choose to a lesser dragon to care for her, been so tied up in his own shit and been too ignorant to recognize that he had already claimed her as kin and was just jealous for her attention. When understood what was going on an old memory had played in his mind. He was 12 years old and had just taken a serious beating from his father.

-DTRE-

 _Laxus wandered aimlessly feeling so lost and confused. He'd taken the job his father told him to so he could prove how strong he was even though it was S-classed and his gramps would be pissed about it. He even managed to complete it successfully and quickly without too much trouble. He teleported to Shirostume using the passing storms to boost his magic so he could make up the distance with fewer jumps. No one knew he could turn into lighting and travel this way, he'd been waiting until he had better control before surprising his father and gramps with it. When he got back he was already planning his grand entrance so everyone would know just how strong he was getting; then his father would have no excuse not to be proud of him._

 _The monster he was supposed to slay had ended up being some aquatic squid thing that had moved from their nearby lake killing people as it went to a popular onsen. When he got there he met with the mayor and business owner right away and confirmed there was no one or nothing else that was in the outdoor bath before leaving in another flash. From there he pumped the squid full of enough volts that it hadn't stood a chance, collected his reward and even made it back to the guild triumphant earlier today before his gramps had even noticed the job was missing. It had been less than 24 hours and he'd completed an S-class mission at 12! His gramps was proud but understandably upset at his breaking the rules so Laxus took his punishment well. His father, on the other hand, had taken him home, strapped him down and beaten the living shit out of him. He still had no clue why._

 _Laxus wondered around Magnolia for hours ignoring the physical pain his was in, in a state of shock from the turn of events, until he heard a man yelling at someone just like his father had just done to him. Rage coursed in his blood at the injustice of it all and he found himself following the screams of a child and yells of a man. When he turned the corner he saw a little blonde haired girl crouched in the corner of the alley sobbing. He smelled blood and could see bruises were already forming against her pale skin. A grown ass man was standing over her with a wooden bat raised._

" _This'll teach you not to ever try to escape again you little bitch!" the man sneered._

 _Laxus saw in that little girl the helplessness he'd felt by the hands of his own father. But this time instead of just letting it happen, accepting that she must have deserved it like he had earlier, he acted._

 _No one deserved being treated like this. Before the man could bring the bat down to bear on the girl again Laxus was between her and the man left hand catching the weapon mid swing. He gripped the offensive tool until it shattered in his grasp and noted the terror in this man's eyes._

" _Who the hell are you? This is none of your business. Move on." The man ordered but couldn't quite hide the fear and uncertainty in his voice._

" _Don't think so," was all he said before bringing down some lightning from the heavens. He felt like a God raining down justice from about and watched as the man convulsed and shit his pants before dropping unconscious to the pavement. Laxus stood there motionless looking down at the pathetic excuse on a man and swore he would never be like him or his father when he felt small arms wrap around his waist. Looking behind him the biggest innocent brown eyes met his gaze filled with adoration and love. His heart clenched in an unfamiliar way but he brushed it aside and rested his hand on her head._

" _Thank you for saving me mister! You were amazing!"_

" _It's just what any Fairy Tail mage would do," he said uncomfortably at the praise. She was still hugging him and it had been a long time since he'd felt that kind of affection like it._

" _Wow, I'm going to be a Fairy Tail mage when I grow up so I can be strong and save people too!" she exclaimed. "I use Celestial spirit magic but mommy says I have to get stronger before I'm allowed to summon any spirits. It takes a lot of magic to even open a silver gate key and my mommy only has gold ones now. They are so much more powerful too! I love mommy's spirits! Well, Aquarius can be mean but the rest are all really nice." The little girl rambled on as he dragged the unconscious man behind him as they walked toward the local rune knights' station, both of her hands holding his free one._

" _Yeah?" he asked amused at her constantly running monologue like she hadn't just been beaten ten minutes ago. He was amazed that she was all smiles, now going on how people shouldn't hurt other people or spirits and she would use her magic to make sure people didn't once she had magic enough to do it._

" _Daddy says I have to wait until I have at least another foot before I can start beating up bad guys but I don't understand that. I only see people with two feet. Where is the third one?" she rambled on about various hiding places people could be using for their third foot. Laxus was desperately trying not to laugh and grin but just nod his head as he listened politely. "It could be between their legs. I saw daddy naked once when he was wrestling mommy and he had something between his legs that I don't have. It didn't look like a foot but who says all feet look the same?" One of her tiny fingers touched her chin as she looked thoughtful. He was seconds from losing it, this cute little girl was just hilarious._

" _See, but then mommy doesn't have a third foot, maybe that's why she doesn't use her magic to fight!" she exclaimed triumphantly at her epiphany. "I know I'll have one when I get older because I'm going to fight. There were three men that stole me from home and I got two of them. Geez I can't believe I missed the third!"_

 _That sobered him up a little and made him extremely curious how this little spitfire was able to take down 2 grown men alone. He didn't even have to ask how before the girl took up sharing her adventure._

" _The men snatched me from my house yesterday and tossed in this this warehouse. Today when they left to get food I scooted these really big buckets to the edge of the floor above their table. They were so heavy even I couldn't lift them," she nodded as if that was a valid measure of weight. "When they came in I pushed the buckets over and got two of them but missed the third," she frowned. "When he ran up the stairs and grabbed me I gave him a good ol Lucy kick and hit must of hit his third foot because he wasn't able to fight anymore. He dropped me and I ran out the door. I almost got away but I tripped and fell. Then you came and just bam! He was done." Gods was this girl priceless._

 _The station was in sight when she stopped walking and was quiet for a moment. Stopping he looked back at her, an eyebrow raised questioningly._

" _What's a fucking little punk ass bitch?" she asked in her sweet high-pitched voice with a very serious face and that was it. She was his from that day forward. Even though he didn't even know her name, said only 10 words to her and handed her over to her parents. That little girl was kin._

-DTRE-

Cobra laughed so hard tears were forming in his eye that day. That was so like Tink to be just the same as a little tot. Laxus chuckled too at the memory. No wonder he'd been more and more aggressive and angry over the years, he hadn't seen his goddamn kin for nine years pissing his dragon off only for her to show up again with Natsu Dragneel all over her. He'd had to rub it into the fire-cracker that he'd claimed Lucy first.

So it made perfect sense Laxus was on edge again. Cobra had claimed her as kin only 7 months ago and he already missed the sound of Lucy's soul to the extent that he had to have Mira start adding snakeroot extract to all his drinks at the guild so he could spend time with Kinana without the chaos getting to him. He was also a bit miffed that he hadn't been on the job with all his friends in the first place. Yes he'd been out on a job hunting these creepy large insect things that were trapping and killing village children if they strayed into the surrounding forest but he'd just finished it and been heading back to the guild when they all took off. He'd missed them by a day!

The worst part of it all was he still had no clue what those creatures were even with Levy and Freed's help looking for an answer. Those insects had a seriously potent poison that tasted wretched and they attacked only small children and animals. They were a threat to not only the people themselves but the very environment they lived in. The whole thing screamed dark guild and/or forbidden magic, two things Vander specialized in and he'd hoped to pick his brain about them when he first got back only to find him gone.

When Erza showed up a month ago and told her old team what was happening the reaction of everyone was fucking priceless. Erza had called together Lucy's old teammates with Juvia following her beloved Gray to their usual table. It was enough of an event that Cobra decided to listen in as Erza as matter-of-factly as possible, even though her soul was in an uproar, dropped the bomb that Lucy was away mating a dragon slayer. Wendy turned bright red and almost passed out, Gray sprayed beer out of his mouth as he choked on his drink dousing Juvia in the process. Natsu sat there silent with the most hilarious dumbstruck face Cobra'd even seen; even his soul went silent at the announcement. Happy, who'd been flying happily in circles over the table crashed into a nearby pillar. Charla dropped her tea and Juvia - that was the best part - Juvia jumped up on the bench and screamed joyfully, "Love rival has a mate!" Chaos instantly erupted in the guild with shouts, questions and hoots hollered in an undecipherable cacophony of noise. As to be expected Mira was passed out on the floor with her siblings hovering over her trying to wake her up. Levy raced across the guild to question Erza as Gajeel held their son, both of their red eyes focused on the red-head. Laxus had been enjoying a beer with Evergreen and Freed but it was obvious he was listening intently on Levy's interrogation whispering quietly what he heard to his friends. When Bickslow's brother Cristoff was said to be the dragon slayer in question the mug in Laxus' hand shattered while Freed's and Ever's eyes went wide. Out of everyone those three new the man best since they were all so close to Bickslow and his family.

Cobra had met Cristoff before and understood their initial reactions. Cristoff had only been in Magnolia for three days total over the two trips he'd seen him and the man had partied hard with his brothers for most of that time. The only time he wasn't with his brothers he was either asleep or balls deep in one of the five women he'd slept with over the brief trip. Cobra had no issues with the man but swore to himself that if his dragon ass ever cheated, lied or hurt Lucy once he'd soon taste a poison that even his magic couldn't purify.

It was the day after that announcement that Gajeel started to teach Laxus and him about all the dragon stuff they hadn't understood including what kin were and how you claim them.

The pink haired pyro had made himself scarce most of the time after that but picked fights constantly whenever he was around. He'd even taken to sleeping in Lucy's bed judging by the residual scent of Lucy on him. Cobra was only glad the smell was faint enough that Tysun couldn't smell it on him since his senses hadn't developed that strongly yet. Who knew how the little dragon slayer would have reacted.

"Mira's trying out a new recipe and wanted your opinion." Cobra looked up and saw Kinana placing a plate of food in front of him. "She really liked that book you found for her about poisonous plants and animals."

Cobra smiled faintly as Kinana sat next to him and picked at his food. He was glad he had his best friend back. It had taken a while for them to get reacquainted but now it was like no time had passed. Taking a bite himself he learned back analyzing the flavors. "Too bad her boyfriend wasn't too happy about it," he smirked before taking another bite.

"Erik!" Kinana chided playfully. "Don't tell me that's why you got her that."

He rolled his eye. "You really think I care enough about Ichiya of all people to even spare him a thought? I still don't understand why Mira's with him…" He didn't either. Mira was beautiful, kind, caring, an amazing cook and hugely powerful mage. If she didn't have a least a dozen demons hiding out in her soul and was bat shit crazy he might of fucked the hell out of her… Probably still would have if she hadn't smelled like Ichiya all the time. The man was loud, annoying, flirted with anything in a skirt, has a fetish for Erza's smell of all people and smell like he hadn't bathed in years and used roses and oranges to mask the smell. If he wasn't actually in love and completely dedicated to Mira he'd of been the first person to tell the takeover mage so she would break up with his ass and find someone better. "Pissing him off was just a happy coincidence."

"So why did you?" Kinana asked then lowered her voice to a whisper. "You don't like her do you? Because she does love Ichiya," she said voice full of concern.

Cobra just snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "She makes some of the best food I've ever tasted so I figured it could only benefit me if I gave her a list of new ingredients I would enjoy," he smirked.

Kinana tucked a piece of her dark plum colored hair behind her ear. She should have known that was what that was about. If Erik ever found someone he actually was interested in he would have told her just like she would have told him.

"Damn straight you better so I can make sure he's not using you just to get his rocks off," Cobra voiced between bites confirming her unvoiced thoughts. He dropped one arm around her and squeezed a shoulder before he froze. It was still far away, he had to really focus to hear it, but it was there. It was brighter and happier than he'd ever heard with an additional harmony that made it fuller and sound complete but it was still her. He looked across the hall and met Gajeel's piercing gaze and nodded slightly before turning to Kinana's questioning eyes. "Lucy's back," he explained. The words were barely out of his mouth before he regretted it. He should have known Natsu was keeping an eye of him since he would be the first to know when Lucy was back.

Equal parts brilliant and idiotic, Natsu pretty much reserved all his brilliance for a real battle and anything to do with his old partner. There was no doubt she was his kin since Lucy was a weird combination of mother and little sister to the fire dragon slayer and until he found his own mate she would be his number one concern always. As such he'd grabbed Happy and was out of the door flying max speed toward Lucy before anyone knew what happened. It had taken considerable effort on the guild's part to prevent him from going to her sooner and interrupting the mating. Only the threat of Scary Lucy Gray had mentioned kept him and Happy from flying to her immediately.

Cobra smirked thinking of the welcome Natsu was likely to get when he finally caught up to Lucy. Getting up he made his way over to Laxus for their own welcoming committee.

-DTRE-

Lucy had just gotten off the train when she felt her world go upside as she was bodily thrown over someone's shoulder before being completely airborne. She was about to scream and do some serious damage to whoever was trying to kidnap her when she heard an all too familiar comment about her weight and saw the white dragon scale scarf fluttering near her face. Huffing Lucy crossed her arms and waited for them to land. She was upset at her best friend for kidnapping her but she couldn't blame him too much. This was the longest they'd been separated since Natsu spent a year away training and she knew he'd probably taken her news hard. Now that she was mated she figured they'd spend even less time together than before and this was likely Natsu's way of claiming her attention.

"Where are we going?" Lucy said calmly knowing Natsu would hear her just fine over the wind.

"Somewhere he can't find us quickly," Natsu hollered back for her benefit.

"He's my mate Natsu, you know what that means. What is this about?"

"Lushie, quit moving!" Happy yelled. "It's hard enough carrying you both!"

"I didn't ask you to carry me you stupid cat!" she said while thinking how normal this all felt. During the last month and a half so much in her world had changed it was nice to feel normal again, even if her normal included being kidnapped and carried over a shoulder while being insulted.

"He didn't ask me for permission so he has to prove he's worthy of you," Natsu said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Lucy screamed. Ask Natsu's permission? The thought really pissed her off. She was her own woman and didn't need anyone's permission to mate whoever the hell she wanted.

"Hold on we're almost there," Natsu said with a smile plastered on his face. He'd spent the better part of this month setting up this place for the three of them to hide out until Cristoff tracked them down and did things the right way. There was no way Natsu was going to let some unknown dragon slayer mate his kin just like that. It didn't matter Cristoff was Bickslow and Vander's brother, that almost made it worse. His nakama didn't protect his kin and now Natsu had to do things the hard way. What was worse was that Cristoff had been raised by a dragon longer than any of the other slayers so he should have known better. Shrugging internally his grin got wider as he thought about the fight he was going to have. _'I'm all fired up!'_ he thought shortly before they landed and he set Lucy down.

"Now you have 1 minute to tell me what the hell is going on before I leave," Lucy demanded.

"Common Luce, just come inside and I'll explain everything," Natsu said holding both her hands in his, eyes pleading and innocent. She always had had a weakness for Natsu's antics and caved.

"Ok but Cristoff is not going to be happy about this and he's strong Natsu, like Laxus strong," she warned and followed her friend into the cave.

-DTRE-

"I have to hand it to you bro, one second in Magnolia and Lucy's already been kidnapped right in front of your eyes. That has to be some kind of record!" Bicks laughed as he walked up to his shell shocked brother who was still looking at the sky where he last saw Lucy. Bickslow'd been waiting at the train station for their arrival so he could surprise them all but Natsu's flaming ass had to beat him to it.

"What just happened?" Cristoff said even more confused at his brother's light-hearted mood. He checked his connection to Lucy and while she was mildly irritated she wasn't afraid or freaking out. When she was initially grabbed she was outraged but it settled into annoyance quicker than he could blink. It was the absence of those heightened emotions that had him frozen in shock. She wasn't in danger, that he knew, but this all was just weird.

"That, brother dearest, was her best friend Natsu and his partner Happy," Vander drawled laughing internally at the whole situation. It was as good an introduction for his brother to the person and cat that would follow Lucy around to the ends of the earth if they could. He hugged Bickslow and said, "We've got some good news for you but I think that better wait until we get Lucy back."

"Natsu…he's the fire dragon slayer that Lucy says is her best friend?" Cristoff asked. When his brothers nodded he said, "Fuck! Best friend my ass!" He turned to his brothers. "Someone could have told me she had dragon kin!" he seethed. It was something Nurem told him as a side note but given the rarity of his kind, the chance that his future mate had kin was unlikely at best so he'd filed it away and never gave it a single thought. Lucy'd not said anything when they met and he hadn't bothered to ask. He really should have since most of the currently living dragon slayers were part of her guild. Lucy probably didn't even know she was claimed as family by Natsu. His angry thoughts were cut short by an electric jolt through his body right before there was a loud crack of thunder.

"You have more to worry about than just Natsu, idiot," Laxus said smacking Cristoff on the back of the head to follow up the shock he'd dealt out when he first got there. "You fucking ran off and mated my kin."

"I'm still surprised Natsu was able to hide his plan from me until after he took off with Lucy," Cobra said nodding to his two friends before eyeing Cristoff.

The Lunar slayer looked at the group before him and knew in an instant they were all dragon slayers by the glares aimed at him. He knew Laxus from years ago when Laxus had stayed with them when he'd been expelled from Fairy Tail. Cobra was another familiar face and looked the least ready to kill him in that instance. There was another man about Laxus and his size only a little shorter with long wild black hair and glaring eyes holding a baby that had to be his son. Last there was a young woman with long dark blue hair. If he were honest to himself it was the child and woman that actually concerned him the most. They were wild cards in this entire situation.

The baby growled as him eyes narrowed when the wind shifted. "Tysun wants to know why you smell like his Lucy," Cobra managed to share without cracking up. The growl was downright possessive coming from the kid without an ounce of fear and he was pissed that this strange man had been keeping her from him. Gajeel on the other hand smiled with his trade mark gihi laugh as he rumbled to encourage his boy.

Cristoff blinked. He'd never been threatened by a child before but now placed the faces with names from stories he'd been told. _'If the child is Tysun then that man is his dad Gajeel. The young woman must be Wendy and they must all be her kin.'_ "Well shit," he swore and dropped his head. To the surprise of his brothers he dropped to one knee in front of the infant, his head still bowed then spoke. "I apologize for claiming what was yours without acceptance." It was followed by a series of growls between the child and man and the reaction was almost instantaneous when Cristoff looked up.

Tysun's little hands lifted toward the lunar slayer and with a nod from Gajeel Cristoff took him in his arms. The child instantly relaxed and took in the newest smell of his kin and almost purred smelling Lucy so strongly again. "Well, if my kid says you're all right how can I disagree?" Gajeel said smiling for the first time in a while. He couldn't help it, Tysun had finally accepted that Lucy was still alive so his nightmares should stop and life could go back to normal…and he could finally fuck his little mate again!

"I've never had any issue with Cristoff's claim. He just better be faithful, and I mean in your thoughts too moon boy. I know you can't physically get it up for anyone else but there's a lot shit you can do and if you do do I'll know and it will be the last thing you'll ever do." Cobra said his piece and turned to the other Pradesh brothers. "Can I pick you brains later after Cristoff gets Lucy back from ash-hat? Also, a day? You couldn't have waited a fucking day? I saw the request and I was listed." He didn't wait for a verbal response as he turned snorting at them and walked back to the guild. Sure they got the job done just fine but he just knew he missed out on something amazing and a hell of a good time.

Laxus eyed Cristoff silently watching how easily Tysun was taking to him. The sight had him thinking about Lucy and her having a little one with this man, someone who he knew would make a terrific father, and the last of his reservations silenced. There was no way Lucy could have ended up with a better man.

He pulled the lunar slayer into a hug briefly then turned to walk away saying as he left, "Have fun recovering your mate."

Cristoff smiled knowing this whole thing could have gone a lot worse than debasing himself to a small child. The only kin left to appease was Natsu and Wendy. He turned his gaze to the 15 year old girl and swallowed. She was still looking at him fiercely.

Slowly Wendy walked up to the man who towered over her without any sign of fear. She wanted to go dragon force and give him a good beating but Tysun was effectively shielding him from that. Using some of her wind magic she floated eye level to the much larger slayer and spoke calmly. "If you can't even stop Natsu from snatching Lucy from your side how can I trust you to protect my kin?"

The challenge was clear and Cristoff's dragon raged at his failing. It was true that an unknown slayer had just walked up and taken his mate while he stood there staring stupidly and it was unacceptable. He had nothing he could say.

"Exactly, don't let it happen again," Wendy said. There wasn't much she could do that Natsu wasn't going to so she turned her eyes to Tysun. She hadn't spent much time with the child but Gajeel and Lucy were both shared kin and her distance from Tysun needed to change. Growling softly to him she nuzzled his neck and smiled at the little growl she got in return. She took him Cristoff's arms when he reached for her then turned back to Gajeel. "I'll take him back to Levy."

"Thanks squirt. I'll meet you all there after I tell Cristoff what's going on," Gajeel said mussing Wendy's hair as she walked by. _'It's about time she claimed him,'_ he thought. Levy would be thrilled that she had another two sitters and possibly more now that the other slayers each knew that Lucy was claimed by them all as kin. Unknowingly they had already formed their own Tatsu around Lucy and now that she was mated they really needed to act like it and strengthen their bonds with each other.

It was a bit frustrating for him being the only one who actually knew these things. Natsu and Wendy knew them instinctually but were worthless when it came to helping Laxus and Cobra to understand. He'd have to tell them soon that their collection of kin made up a tatsu, a kind of extended family, who protected each other for survival. He did not look forward to that conversation. "Come on then, Natsu has a bit of a challenge for you to test your worth. Should be a lot of fun."

"Let me guess… From what Lucy's told me of him he wants a good old fashioned fight?" Cristoff said starting to follow the older slayer. The others had all taken off by now, probably headed to Bicks' house, waiting for him to return with Lucy. Knowing Safra was with them he knew she would help explain what was going on. He couldn't believe that this was even happening. It was the kin of a female dragon's right to deny any prospective male from attempting to mate her. It usually cut down on the needless killing of males just wanting to mate powerful females for their strong offspring if they had to get approval from the tatsu first. Otherwise the tatsu had the right to all fight him to the death if they found him unacceptable, destined mate or not.

Tatsu's, first and foremost, were built on trust and if they all could not trust the new comer, the new comer would be rejected or killed. Outside of death that left two options for the couple, either she left the tatsu with him or stayed while he provided what he could for them from the sidelines as an outcast. Natsu was Cristoff's last hurdle through all of this and had likely planned someone straightforward given what he'd already heard from Lucy about him. He'd already messed up not getting their permission first, then a second time when he let Lucy be taken from him so easily. He couldn't afford any other mistakes.

-DTRE-

Lucy sat back nibbling on some of the fish Natsu had grilled up for her as she watched Natsu and Cristoff fight rolling her eyes. Natsu was obviously having a blast and she could see a gleam in Cristoff's eyes that he was enjoying himself too. It was also obvious that he wasn't trying to end the fight quickly but treating this as more of a sparring session. It had taken Cristoff the better part of the day to track her down since she hadn't been helping. Her mate had pulled on their link to try and get her to help but she let it fall on deaf ears as it were. If this had been a real kidnapping he'd done nothing to stop it and she might have been rendered unconscious before she could react so it was his fault she was here in the first place. Natsu had been right about that, she got kidnapped way too often for her mate not to be prepared so she wasn't helping him out. It's not like he'd needed it anyway.

Learning about kin was fun and enlightening. It also kind of made sense with her relationships she had with all the slayers, especially her baby dragon. She missed little Tysun so much. He was such a cuddler and so freaking adorable. Even with the older slayers she ended up getting away with so much stuff that wouldn't be tolerated from anyone else like when she smacked Laxus' ass and came up with ridiculous nick names for him or when she cuddled with Erik during movie nights or getting a piggy back ride from Gajeel when they went on missions together. She even managed to pick on Natsu and Wendy in ways that didn't end in a flaming fist or a blushing girl running off to go hide. She just thought it was her personality and in a way it was since they had all made her kin because of who she was. They were her family in a way she'd never experienced so she didn't recognize the sibling like behavior for what it was until Natsu pointed it out today. It was probably the only time Nastu would ever have to point something like that out to her ever.

Lucy sat there as the fight continued hopping up and down as it dragged on. She was just so excited to give them the lacrima jewelry she designed for each of them enchanted to prevent motion sickness. Arman had thankfully gotten them commissioned for her while she had her hands full of Cristoff. _'With,_ ' she blushed a little at her internal Freudian slip grateful Erik was nowhere nearby. Arman had them fashioned by the same person Xally had used to her specifications even though her drawings were a bit crude. The associated descriptions where much better at depicting what she wanted them to look like. She was a writer not an illustrator. Even managed to Xally to place the spells like she'd done for Cristoff and Emzadi.

Lucy noticed a particular gleam in Natsu's eyes and quickly requipped into her most fire resistant clothing Dom had made her especially for when she worked with Natsu. It was just in time because Natsu dropped a fire lotus flame blade that engulfed the entire rocky outcropping her best friend had picked for this exact purpose. The fact that he picked somewhere safe he wouldn't accidentally start a forest fire or damage someone's property was a huge sign he was growing up, slowly, and Lucy couldn't be prouder. He may still have a hard time with overdoing it with his spells but at least he was much more aware of his surroundings. It was a great start.

When the flames cleared Cristoff was standing in the center of a huge black flattened circle with only his hair a bit mussed with a huge grin on his face. He spread his hands and a giant white magic circle appeared above Natsu right before focused moonlight slammed her friend down to the ground before Natsu could dodge the attack. When the blinding light cleared Lucy saw Natsu's prone smoking form before she was wrapped up in her mate's arms. The entire purpose of the fight was to "rescue Lucy from the evil mage" and now that she was rescued they could head back to the guild.

"Not so fast!" Natsu yelled as he stood back up shaking the dirt and rubble from his body.

"Moon shift," Cristoff said quietly with a smirk and a wave before Lucy found herself standing outside Bickslow's house.

"I think I should learn how to do that," she said in awe. Flying was fun but could get uncomfortable and cold, lighting teleportation made her hair stand on end and shadows made her want to vomit and pass out. Moon teleportation was like a cool breeze on a summer afternoon. "Best way to travel ever!"

They could tap into each other's power to a limited extent so there was hope if it wasn't a huge power drain she could pull that off. _'It would definitely help during a kidnapping scenario,"_ her unguarded thought heard by her mate earning a small glare.

"I think we should prevent you from being kidnapped in the first place before teaching you how to escape." He pulled her closer to his side as he led Lucy into the house.

"Good luck with that moon boy," Cobra said from his spot on the couch beer in hand. It was a special brew Mira had somehow convinced a brewer to make considering it was poisonous. That woman went to extremes to please her family. "I've kidnapped Lucy before too and it was ridiculously easy. Even turned her into a time altering giant flying metal fish before Fairy Tail could stop us," he added with a dark smile just for Lucy. "Best you teach her how to escape when first grabbed and make the taking a little harder."

"Wait that was you?" Cristoff asked the poison slayer. "There was chaos all over Bosco that day especially when the King was turned into an infant clinging onto Kurino's ostrich neck while she ran around squawking. It was over before we could figure out what was going on." Cristoff sat right next to one of his newest kin members with Lucy perched on his lap.

"The new Oración Seis, that takes me back," Bickslow said plopping into an armchair tossing a bottle of beer to his brother but a water to Lucy. "Couldn't look at a steak for a week."

"Yes well I had it on good authority I did not make an appetizing fish and at least I was never defeated by a yell," Lucy returned.

Cobra sneered in disgust. "That was a long time ago Tink and if anything can be said for Natsu is that he is one loud son of a bitch and lucky as hell."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Bicks held his beer up to Cobra in agreement before taking a swing.

"Oh Erik, while we're hear I have something for you," Lucy said before she held out her hand and a small dark purple crystal looking loop appeared.

"You got me an earring?" he said curiously taking it from her when his eye went wide. "It really works?" he asked after hearing her thoughts on its function.

"Yep, I know it turned out a bit more sparkly than I intended but I think your badass self can pull it off.

Cobra extended a claw and pierced another hole on his ear above the first and slipped the earring in letting some of his poison cauterize the small wound. He had no doubts the new bauble would garner him more attention from the ladies. Women tended to like shiny things. "It's perfect Tink, thanks," he finally smiled warmly, if briefly, just for her before changing the conversation. "So what did you get for the others?"

"I got Natsu a choker since it was probably the only place he'd keep the thing on and not lose it. Wendy I got an anklet, Laxus a bracelet similar to Cristoff's and Gajeel…" she blushed at the thought but Cobra heard everything unspoken and smiled lecherously.

"The man's covered in piercings, you don't think Levy might take exception to your getting him one to be used so intimately?" he teased.

Lucy just cleared her throat and waved away his comment. "That's not important…"

"What did she get Gajeel?" Bicks asked completely curious now.

"Don't you dare…" she warned but Cobra answered anyway.

"She got him a bar to go through his dick," but he didn't stop there. "Apparently Levy described all of his piercings in detail to her so she knew exactly what to get him."

"Damn Cristoff, one month with you and Lucy's a perve now!" Bicks laughed out.

Lucy didn't know what to say she was so horrified. The intent was to give each slayer something that they could always keep on, that wouldn't get in the way, easily protected, didn't look inconspicuous and that wouldn't be easy for anyone to take from them. If she were honest she would have gotten all the men something similar to Gajeel's but she only knew for sure he had the piercing already. There was no way she would ask the others about it or suggest they get one.

"Oh I have one but I don't think your mate there would want me to show you." Cobra couldn't help himself. Being in a house where all the occupants could keep him from overhearing their thoughts Lucy's were all too loud and clear sounding even more beautiful worked up now.

"TMI Erik, TMI!" Lucy said covering her ears and closing her eyes humming so she couldn't hear anymore.

Cristoff sat smiling contentedly listening to his family tease and joke around. The idea of moving to Magnolia a lot more appealing now that he had a whole new slew of family here. Chances were Bickslow was staying put and he couldn't just break up their growing tatsu. In fact, Gaza actually liked doing the paperwork involved in being White Seas' lieutenant while he' never cared for it so that could be an easy transition.

Maybe he could convince Fairy Tail and White Sea to be sister guilds and he could act as a liaison for Boscan mages that wanted to live here for a year. Given the closeness Queen Hisui was working with King Altiene in transforming the Fioren military and Magic Counsel given their prior issues, the request should be relatively easy to pass. Mages just made too much money working for a guild to trade that in for the structure and less pay as a solider. It left Fiore's army weak and if Fairy Tail hadn't united all the guilds to fight off Alvarez and Arconologia they wouldn't even be a country anymore.

"Where's Vander?" Cristoff asked everyone in the room seemingly out of the blue. Dysfunctional councils had brought his younger brother to the front of his mind. "I thought he said there was some good news he had from Dad?"

"Yeah, apparently Dad was bummed he couldn't tell us all in person but there was some kind of crisis he needed to handle in Iceberg so he told Vander to tell us all together. He took Emzadi to stay warm," Bicks joked then gave his brother a shrewd look. "You know Vander, where do you think he is? Let's see, he's just come off of a spy mission and there are 2 delectable looking people with him that."

"Wait two people? But I thought Safra's his mate? Isn't that like cheating?" Lucy's thoughts raced over the very few facts she knew about fairies and that was a very short list before her eyes widened as she looked at the surprised look on Cobra's face. "You can't say anything! Swear to me you won't say anything Erik," she said in a panic and it didn't take long for the Pradesh brothers to realize Cobra had heard her thoughts and what was most likely shared unintentionally.

Cobra just sat there sifting through Lucy's chaotic thoughts too surprised at everything to answer quite yet. He'd met Safra and Gin earlier that day briefly and both also had trained to keep their thoughts to themselves. Said there was a guy in their hometown that could read minds so everyone that could, learned how to close their thoughts so he didn't have the same issues Cobra had everyday of his life. It had sounded ideal to him but now it made even more sense. If Safra was an honest to God fairy and had grown up with Gin that means he was likely one too. Add to that the real danger Lucy was telling him about from where the fairies lived he couldn't help but understand even more their need to keep others out of their thoughts. Protecting themselves being the real reason behind their skill. It also made the task of him convincing them to show him around their home town a lot more daunting.

"Chill Tink, secret's safe with me and strictly speaking you kept your promise. You didn't tell me anything."

"Well that made this all easier," Vander said walking into the room with Safra at his side and a new man Lucy'd never seen before. "I'd just convinced them both that Cobra could be trusted but it seems he read Lucy like an open book."

"It is a very powerful magic," Safra added sitting on the floor with the stranger by her side.

"Say 'it's', Saf, not 'it is'," Vander suggested laying down with his head in her lap.

Rolling her eyes she looked at Lucy. "Lucy may I introduce my best friend Gin. Gin, this is Lucy."

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman," Gin said standing up and kissing her on the cheek but stopped at the warning growl then took a step back. "Sorry, I've never been around a newly mated dragon." Gin dipped his head then moved back to the floor by Safra.

"I've never been newly mated before," Cristoff said truly perplexed at his own behavior. Jealously was not in his nature but he'd growled and tensed before he could have even consciously stopped it. His dragon had recognized an unmated non-kin male as a threat even though he practically reeked of Vander and Safra. He didn't look physically threatening either. He was maybe taller than Natsu, a giant for a fairy is what Safra had said before about her people was correct, but similarly leanly built. He had very dark skin almost the color of dark chocolate with shockingly bright turquoise hair. His knowingly kind smile was large and matched his metallic brown expressive eyes. He'd never seen anyone so darkly colored before but he was beautiful. Definitely someone he would have actually approached for an hour or so of fun before he'd met Lucy because of his rare beauty.

"Then we'll learn together." Gin's smile widened further.

Vander smirked from his spot on the floor. He hadn't missed the calculating look that passed over his brother's face, either of his brothers, when they saw Gin. He was unique and there wasn't anything Boscan's appreciated more than unique beauty but he doubted that either would make a more on him now that they were both with fairies of their own. Gin had not changed much from his true appearance other than changing his skin, rounding his ears and giving himself hair. When he'd first met Gin in person he had very pale skin similar to the people in Magnolia or Iceberg. It was closer to his natural coloring of snow white without being seen as odd by humans but now he wanted to be noticed. The fairy had chosen the dark skin tone deliberately when they were travelling together to draw attention away from Safra so her slight oddities wouldn't be even noticed compared to Gin's obvious differences. It was a different experience using something like that so everyone else went unnoticed but he appreciated the freedom it gave them. They only had to worry about slavers while in Seven because of it - which were a non-threat. Incidentally the contrast between their entwined limbs as they fucked their brains out was also more erotic then any of them had anticipated. They were like honey, caramel and chocolate – a surprisingly great mix - hence why Gin was still dark even though there was really no longer a rational reason for it.

"So, Dad told me that I'm officially retired and that Bickslow will be fully pardoned." Vander announced suddenly. He always enjoyed getting reactions out of people.

"You're serious?" Bicks said completely astonished.

"About my being retired? Of course. Pops told me before I left for Seven. I was just joking about you though."

"The hell man? You can't joke about that!" Bickslow was furious. He hadn't been able to spend much time in Bosco since he was 15 when his father smuggled him out so he wouldn't be put to death for misusing his magic.

Seith magic wasn't illegal in Bosco but it was highly regulated since an entire clan of seiths started exploring the darker capabilities of their magic. Nobody knew what was going on until people started dying by the hundreds all over less populated areas moving toward the capital. Before the military found the mage responsible they had killed more than 20,000 people. It was learned then that when a seith mage starts using their magic like that they can be influenced by the tormented immortal souls still hanging around in the living world to the point of insanity. Nothing could be done to save the man and even though he was the only one who'd gone crazy out of the entire clan, most of the persons in power thought _yet_ and wouldn't take the risk with the rest of them. So, his mother's entire clan was "cleased", they called it, only his immediate family was saved because they'd left before all of that happened.

It was when he was out on his first solo job that his incident happened. He recognized a man at the inn he was staying at but wasn't sure from where or when. The guy saw him then quickly left the inn and Bickslow followed. When he caught up to him he recognized him as the magical artifact dealer his father had been working for that the police could never find for questioning after their murders.

He was using the regular interrogation tactics he'd learned as part of his military training and had enough information to imply this man was the actual murderer but it wasn't enough for a conviction so he decided to see the memory of that day for himself. He was still young then and took his interrogation too far, Bickslow was the first to admit that, but the bastard ended up being the man that had actually killed his family and that just triggered something inside of him and he lost control.

Strictly speaking this wasn't illegal but since it opened a seith mage's soul up to possible dark influences it had to be sanctioned to be done legally and another seith had to be present to monitor and fortify the first's soul just in case they were vulnerable. He couldn't wait for that and just did it by himself. He was young _and_ stupid. Seeing his parents get killed for some ancient trinket they'd found just set him off. He used his magic to twist the guy's very soul and only realized what he'd done after the guy was passed out from pain. That was very much something illegal and carried an instant death sentence if his solo soul reading hadn't guaranteed that already.

"Joke about what? That you're pardoned or aren't?"

"The fuck Vander? Am I allowed to go home or not?" The genuine hope in Bickslow's expression stopped Vander's teasing dead. He'd only been exiled for a few months and he was already chopping at the bit to get home. It hadn't even been a real exile, more like a safe house, Bicks hadn't spent more than a few days at home in over the course of years.

"It's not a done deal yet but if you can withstand 2 days immersed in immaculate light the council will approve the King's petition to have you fully pardoned given your track record and the years passed and you still being sane and all. I'm supposed to drag you back to Pelerno by Sept 4th so you can go through the ceremony. Dad's also planning a bit of a celebration for the family given Cris' mating, my retirement and your freedom the week after the fact so I'm supposed to bring any guests you want there with us. There's an airship landing at the first completed port in Crocus in three days and I've already got us tickets." Vander pulled his hand out of Safra's bag with a handful of tickets and tossed most on the coffee table. "I figured Laxus and your old team plus Lucy's old team would want to come so that should cover them too. Anyone else let me know," he finished before turning his face into Safra's abdomen to kiss it briefly. He could practically feel the emotions in the air and was laughing hysterically inside at the various expressions. "Oh, I got a ticket for you too, Cobra, as well as the rest of Lucy's kin. We should be a merry party don't you think?"

"Ass," Bickslow said glaring at the table only to lunge suddenly at his little brother. This was the greatest news of his life and Vander had been fucking with him about it. He'd finally be able to go home and visit for holidays and vacations and his ass of a brother had joked around as if they were just going out to eat and dance for the night. He landed hard on the floor instead of on either person that had been where he was now only a moment ago. He figured Vander might have stayed put to at least prevent him from crushing Safra but he hadn't counted on actually going through her instead, well partially through her since his chest was still technically in her torso. Vander had dropped into the shadows completely knowing what would happen and escaped like usual.

"You know, I do not think Erza will appreciate your being in another woman," Safra said casually turning to look down at him.

"Erza's going to be so pissed when I tell her about this," Lucy giggled holding her stomach at the unexpected jab Safra had made.

Bickslow glared at both women trying his hardest to stay pissed at his brother.

"Hmmm, does it count if I don't feel anything?" Safra asked falsely innocent.

"I know a spell that could help with that if you're interested Bickslow," Gin added in helpfully.

And that was all it took. Everyone roared in laughter even Bickslow couldn't stop from laughing. "Alright, alright. I give. I try being serious for five minutes and they're cracking penis jokes," Bickslow said as he pushed up off of the floor. "Get your shady ass out here so I can congratulate you on your retirement."

Vander popped up right beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"Not to ruin your moment but I do find it a little weird having brothers in me at the same time." All Vander did was look at her with a glint in his eye before he pulled her up and the brothers sandwiched her in a hug.


	18. Virgo Gets Her Punishment

A/N: This is a short for Desna because she's been wanting to see it.

At first I wasn't going to write this scene in my story and just let all of you work your imaginations into what our dear naughty Vander could do with one of our favorite spirits (well one of mine anyways). But, since I've had a bit of a long weekend I figured why not. Hope it turned out well. Enjoy!

-Chapter 7.5-

Virgo paced in her room her soft shoes fallings quietly against the grey marble. The occasional sigh the only other noise. It's not like she didn't have so many others things to do. Her princess was still mating with the impressive lunar dragon slayer so it was up to Virgo to ensure the pantries were kept stocked, damaged furniture and linen were replaced, laundry kept washed, her Princess's apartment dusted and a whole slew of others things. None of them she'd been asked to do but she loved tending to her mistress's needs. A part of her thrilled at the fact that her mage had become a dragon slayers mate. Her life would now match that of his and it would give all her spirits so much more time to have with her and not have to witness her swiftly age and fade.

The very real problem was she couldn't focus on anything other than deep wine colored eyes that promised pleasure inducing pain.

It had been so long and the beautiful friend of her princess had yet to fulfill his end of their deal. The anticipation was driving her usually stoic-self insane. The wait itself was like foreplay but she was getting anxious now. Did he remember their deal?

It's not like she wouldn't have seen to all theirs needs happily even without the deal but still…the agreement had been struck and she wasn't going to forget such a pleasant reward. She loved Capricorn dearly but the man just didn't have it in him to hurt her no matter how much she begged him too. He understood her needs though and didn't mind that she sought her pain elsewhere as long as she wrote about it in her diary. He loved reading her diary out loud almost as much as she loved reliving the encounters by listening to his rumbling deep voice. His polished dictation better suited for poetry or philosophy made her insides quiver as he recounted her dark adventures. Sighing again she started up her pacing.

Maybe he thought the deal was void because she'd been unable to provide meals for two days while they'd been out of her reach? That hadn't been her fault! She shook her head. It couldn't be that. Both times she'd made it up to them going above and beyond to cater to all their foreseeable needs.

Oh but what if he thought Lucy's punishment during the job had been in lieu of his! That would not be fair at all. Her princess was getting so much better at delivering punishment but she just didn't have a firm enough hand, didn't really enjoy it yet.

"He probably just forgot," a silky smooth voice purred.

"Big brother?" She couldn't bring herself to say more. Her pacing froze as she turned blank faced to her friend.

"Vander can be an ass but he wouldn't knowingly renege on a deal. A lot happened on the job and I'd say he's been a bit distracted." Loke's eyes gleamed.

"Have you been spying on our master and her friends again?" Why she hadn't thought to do the same in the first place made her more than a little frustrated. She often observed Lucy but she hadn't thought to look into anyone else.

"Spying is such a strong word," he said dismissively. "I prefer keeping an eye on. Tell me you're not curious how well the dragon cares for Lucy's needs or the kinds of skills his brother uses." Loke pulled Virgo into his side as he led her from her room down a long corridor.

"I do not pleasure myself when watching." It wasn't a judgement on the lion spirit, merely a fact. He'd been longing to have Lucy for as long as their master had owned his key but she just hadn't taken him seriously…like she'd not taken her own wishes serious for the longest time. Loke was a lion, inherently made to please and protect half a dozen women at the same time. Just because his love wasn't exclusive didn't mean it wasn't real. He'd tried though, for her, and a sexually frustrated Loke was not fun to be around. She hoped he would stay true to his nature now that Lucy was completely out of reach.

Loke just smiled charmingly and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. When Lucy saved his life something in him changed, some weird connection was forged with her that he'd never even heard of. He felt _everything_ she did whether it was: frustration at Natsu, fear during a close call on a job, the pain when she took a hit, everything. Now the dragon lust that her mating had stirred up had him scrambling for various partners since he'd long since disbanded his nice little pride because he couldn't enjoy himself when he felt her self-consciousness and loneliness constantly dousing his arousal.

So what if he on occasion wanted to watch the cause of his insatiable lust? He even found her muscle bound mate fucking hot now when he'd only used to enjoy the delicious curves of women before. He just wanted to bite the man's ass but he knew Lucy wasn't the sharing type and that meant they were both out of reach and he'd had to build up his pride again. None of her other spirits gave it much thought but Capricorn noticed his predicament and was now constantly asking him long lists of questions about what Lucy was feeling so he could monitor her training, diet and overall health without being too invasive to their incredibly private and independent key holder.

"See look, he's got those two fairies all over him all the time. How do you expect him to even think straight let alone remember a promise from two months ago. You know humans don't have memories as good as ours." Standing in a large public building Virgo looked down at the faintly glowing filled water basin. It was set high on a pedestal where she rested her hands.

The master of shadows was bent over the back of the dark fairy who was nestled between the legs of the light fairy who laid on her back on the ground her heels digging into the shadow master's ass. It was like he was fucking them both at the same time using his trusts to control the pace and depth of the other's. It took so much skill to keep a controlled pace like he was and oh did she wish he would use his talent's to drive her just as crazy. A warm hand settled on her shoulder.

"Just pop in there when they're done. I'm sure he'll remember when he sees you," Loke offered encouragingly. He'd love to stay longer but he was feeling Cristoff's hands teasing Lucy's body a bit more sensually than the massage he was giving her called for and he knew what was coming next. He absolutely _hated_ cumming in his pants and he'd done it a lot this past month because of them. He was seriously thinking of taking this bond with Lucy up to the Spirit King because while it had been incredibly useful before and he'd just fucking enjoyed it all for the first week, he couldn't just drop what he was doing when those two started going at it. He was the leader of the Zodiac gates! He had responsibilities.

Virgo watched Loke leave and smiled. He was right, she knew he was. Walking quickly back home with the smallest skip to her step she grabbed a lot of her favorites in her collection and tossed them into a huge duffle bag. She was going to give Vander a little reminder then claim his attention for a night. Bag packed she made her way back to the basin and watched intently while she waited until they were done.

-DTRE-

"An unknown entity is here seeking an audience with Vander," Ora's voice called out somewhat startling the people all collapsed on each other. That last round had been intense enough to accidently trigger Safra into starting a partial joining and to their surprise it had pulled all three into it. As far as Safra knew that was impossible but then again this was usually done in private with just the pair since it was about building a close bond. No fairy had accidentally started the spell but her human emotions at the height of passion did, it was something the human part of her did when she'd hit a certain limit.

There was no reason for a normal fairy to even try a partial joining with two others so it could just be that something like this has never come up. Maybe the magic pulled everyone involved into it or Gin being in the middle got caught up between Vander and her exchange? There was no real way of knowing without experimenting or every fairy at the charm finding out what happened if she called and asked. Her father might not say anything but he would look at her in the particular way that made her feel guilty. Whatever the cause it still had Safra doubting she would be able to move for at least an hour even if both of them weren't on top of her to acknowledge their unknown visitor. Gin was light but Vander was deceptively heavy.

"Unngh," she tensed as Gin pulled out of her body. The fairy had done some reading on lions recently and thought the idea of penile spines a fantastic idea - oh were they. She could barely think let alone move but damn it all if just him pulling out didn't have her body wanting more.

Vander rolled to his side chuckling. He was half tempted to have Gin try out his oddly textured penis trick on him given how crazy Safra had been screaming this time around but the term spine did not sound like something he'd want up his ass even though they didn't look sharp. Pulling Safra's limp body into his arms he watched as Gin got up and spoke quietly with the glowing orb. How he of the three of them was the only one functioning was amazing given he'd been the one in the middle, damn fairy was a beast. Vander let his eyelids drop content to just rest happily and let Gin deal with their visitor even though he'd been asked for specifically.

He heard the gentle hum of voices speaking but paid them no mind until someone's throat cleared much louder and closer. He opened his eyes to see the lavender haired spirit in her maid uniform. Something about seeing Virgo again made him think he was forgetting something but that didn't make any sense. He only ever saw Virgo when on a job with Lucy so why would the spirit seek him out… then it clicked and he smirked at the spirit. "I believe I own you a full night all to yourself," his voice was smooth not a trace of his previous exhaustion in sight.

He been wanting to get his hands on her for some time now but had had his hands full quite pleasantly that he'd forgotten about her until seeing her again. His eyes darkened seeing the usually stoic maid shift ever so slightly with nerves. Kissing Safra once more he then stood up and made his way to the spirit completely naked and a bit of a mess.

"So, is tonight the night?" he almost purred in Virgo's ear as he slowly walked around her close yet not touching. It might take him a little bit until he was up everything she might want but from what he'd seen prior he'd have plenty of time to recover by the time she was ready for all of him.

She dumbly nodded her head but didn't move at all otherwise. Glancing off to the side he saw Gin had brought the dining table out from the floor and was unpacking a bag that was nearly his size.

Vander led the petite spirit to the table and helped her lay down on her back. He took his time cuffing each limb and securing them to the iron wrought legs of the table. They were designed to mimic crawling vines to they provided ample places to secure the lines. Slipping her shoes off and letting them thud loudly on the stone floor jarred the spirit whose eyes now held barely contained flames. Smirking Vander formed a large dangerous looking knife enjoying how her eyes widened and the smell of arousal start to waft up from her.

"Safe word?" he asked dragging the honed tip down from her white collar, buttons popping off the white fabric parting like butter under the controlled pressure.

"Lucy," she said, a light blush dusting her cheeks. It was not the word she used with her Master for obvious reasons but her princess always made her feel safe and loved. A mischievous light entered Vander's decadent eyes and Virgo could not repress the shiver that racked down her body at the first touch of the cool metal against her heated flesh. The shadow mage took his time as he removed her clothing piece by piece just barely grazing her skin, slowly baring her to the world.

He kept the touches light, just hinting how utterly vulnerable she was until she was shaking with anxiety and anticipation. Oh how she needed more pressure, to feel the sharp edge break her skin but he set the blade down and picked up a clamp instead. Once again barely touching her skin his fingers glided over her stomach leaving burning trails behind them that were so incredibly painful as her desires built without satisfaction. A sharp pain cut to her core as the metal clamped harshly on one of her overly sensitized nipples. She cried out in relief and joy as the unyielding material bit into the engorged flesh straining at her magically re-enforced leather cuffs. Before she could catch her breath the second clamp was on and her breath hitched in her throat. Her skin felt like it was on fire as she shuttered at the newest sensation.

Vander had his knife in had again. He let it drag across her flat stomach leaving a thin red trail as it easily parted her skin. The knife was so sharp the sting of the blade was felt seconds after it had already been removed. She tried to hold back her shutters but she hand no more control anymore. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as his fingers dragged along the fresh cut magnifying the pain. It was as exquisite and it was terrifying being at the mercy of such a powerful man. She knew she could stop him though with just one word, a word that even now was caught in her throat as his knife parted her flesh again.

Virgo could no longer even control her breathing as quick sharp gasps had her breasts shaking forcing the connected clamps to strain and pull just that little bit they could not be ignored. It was all getting too much, it had been too long since she'd had someone as skilled as this man handle her. She was feeling her vision going hazy but she didn't want him to stop. His knife's stroll around her breasts was too sensual, she wanted, needed more. This was the most amazing punishment yet and she refused to let it end just yet.

Eyes locking onto her sweet tormentor again she saw him drag his knife up her inner thigh so very near her most sensitive skin wet and begging for attention. She couldn't, it was too much! The tip glistened red from her own blood and she shuttered watching it draw closer in slow motion. He pressed the edge to her core and she screamed, "LUCY!" Stars bursting behind her eyes she convulsed uncontrollably so overwhelmed she could not even think. Her arms clenched to her chest brushing against the clamps again causing another round of tremors to run through her. She rolled to her side into a fetal position trying to slow her heart, fighting the tremors that still coursed through her body.

Vander stared at the now empty table, cuffs empty. He hadn't even had a chance to withdraw his knife at Virgo's scream before for she disappeared in a puff of smoke. This had only been the very beginning of the punishment he'd planned to treat the kinky little spirit with before she tapped out. He heard chuckling off to the side and looked only to see two very amused fairies eyes bright with scarcely contained laughter.

"You seem to be too much for the dear," came Safra's lilting accent and his eyes darkened on her.

He would just execute the rest of his plans on the pair instead.


	19. Enter The Bad Guys

A/N: Please comment if you like the story and let me know if there was something you wanted to see and I can try to work it in if it fits my overall vision. Thank a ton for reading. Enjoy!

-Chapter 18-

It was an exceptionally dark night, the only light sources around were the twinkling stars light-years away. It was a new moon and exactly what they were waiting for so the spell would work. Hooded figures gathered in a circle around a temple. Their arms held out to their sides, palms flat against their neighbors' as they chanted in an ancient language. Their voices slowly raised in volume as the spell came faster through their lips until all their hands fell to their sides and silence filled the valley. One person fell limp to the ground not breathing followed shortly by a few others. When the seventh body dropped the temple lit up covered in ancient script and glowing magic circles.

"Find where it is hidden!" a male voice called out in harshly accented common. All the figures still standing flooded into the hidden temple leaving two people standing outside.

"I wonder who we lost," the second figure said.

"Doesn't matter. If they weren't strong enough to survive that spell they would be no use to us in the future."

"They could have still brought us more sacrifices for our Lord." The second figure crossed their arms revealing a sizable bust underneath her cloak. "More mage teams from Bosco are already patrolling our border and Fiore's new queen is making the slave trade with Caelum almost impossible now. It's getting harder and harder to find enough people without drawing too much attention before we are ready."

The first figure sighed loudly but accepted her point. "When we have the scepter we can take all the sacrifices we need all at once."

"Dr. Parsons they aren't there!" a small young woman yelled out running toward them panicked.

"What?" the man yelled and started crossing the distance quickly with his long strides. His brown eyes reflected the maelstrom of light from the hundreds of spells woven into the very stone work of the structure he now entered. The young woman jogged ahead of him to show the way.

"I told you not to use fucking Fairy Tail. They are always poking their noses into shit it does not belong and must have taken it!" the female yelled quickly right behind Parson's brooding tall figure. Her common was even more heavily accented with the same harsh consonants as the man.

"Tell me, how would they have known? How would they know the significance of those items? There aren't even so much as whispers of what we are doing. We used Fairy Tail because they are ignorant of anything that does not affect them directly." Parson's muttered making his way down the stone steps and along the corridor to the room where a few acolytes stood watch.

"Really, then where are they? Only those three were here and we know they found the room because of the scroll!" the woman hissed as they entered the room and started throwing coins and priceless artifacts around in their search. "I told you it was stupid to require they bring evidence! It made them look too closely!"

"We needed to know it was the correct place," he hissed. "You made a mistake. They must be hidden somewhere else!" Parson threw a vase across the room and just stared as it smashed to pieces against the wall.

"Mistake? I do _not_ make mistakes!" the woman said before turning around. "Spread out, look for anymore hidden places. The scepter and swords are here!" she ordered causing everyone to run out again.

"And if it's not?" Parson's asked dangerously his eyes hidden behind his white streaked black bangs.

"Then we find the bimbo and male whores." The woman stormed out of the room. "I am a high priestess and that bastard thinks I made a mistake?" she muttered while her mind started formulating various plans to capture and torture the three Fairy Tail mages that made her look a fool. Without the scepter it would take another year instead of days before they could bring their Lord back into the mortal world. She would have to postpone the ceremony for the following mid-winter festival too. They were so close though! She would kill those interfering mages if it was the last she did and feed their very souls to her Lord.

-DTRE-

Bickslow stood in the large antechamber alone at the Boscan palace Asclepius in the heart of Pelerno. Today was the day he either was pardoned or died. His palms were sweating as he paced around the room. He'd already gone through the ceremonial bathing and was now supposed to be meditating here but no part of him could find any calm. Just in case he was one of the few who didn't survive he had taken that morning and said his goodbyes to all of his friends and family. Saying goodbye to Erza was harder than he'd expected. They'd been dating for just over a month now but already he knew she was the one for him, vision or not. He regretted not having slept with his sexy little kitten each day after Vander had shared to news. He flatly refused to fuck her then leave her like the bastard Jellal had. Yes, his leaving would be involuntary and unlikely but he couldn't stomach even the possibility of doing that Erza. She deserved so much more. He should never have waited in the first place; it was definitely not typical of him and maybe Vander and Cristoff were right when they said he'd lived for too long away from home, but he'd wanted sex with him to mean something for Erza from the start like it would for him. He wanted her to know without a doubt that she was what he wanted, and not just for sex, before they took that step together. Erza hadn't made a move on him either and she always aggressively went after what she wanted so he thought maybe she hadn't been ready.

Ready or not Bickslow swore if he survived this the first thing he would do when they got back to Magnolia was take her to bed and not leave for at least a week. He'd regret it forever if he died before they had that chance. Shit he hadn't even kissed the woman on the lips yet because he doubted he'd be able to stop after getting a taste.

Looking back at the doors he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen.

The Holy Knights had to spend three days completely immersed in immaculate light instead of two. It was to cleanse any darkness in their souls making them more resistant to dark influences and was done after they already passed other specific trials to prove they were already powerful in magic, mind and body to earn the esteemed rank. Kaleb, Cristoff and Vander had all gone through the process and each had had a different experience, none of them overly bad but they'd each been much younger and prepared. He knew some perspective knights were found lying on the floor barely alive and needing immediate medical attention before the holy seal could be applied. There was also one or two stories of people being found dead. Staying awake and fasting for three whole days was hard enough but having to constantly stand completely surrounded by the holy light that attacked any darkness in you was nothing to joke about. He'd heard that Princess Kurino had actually died for a full 2 minutes during her induction shortly after she was let out. The healers had already been working on her so fortunately they were able to resuscitate her in time.

Even though she died and should not have been accepted into the Holy Order, an exception had been made because she was a royal and hadn't died until after the 72 hours had passed. They had to wait an entire week for her to be strong enough to survive the pain of getting the holy seal placed on her chest. When they did pull the seal away the crown that topped her silver looped-head cross was almost black instead of gold like her father's. It even lacked the crossed swords that stood for those meant to officers in the Order but that had been ignored as well.

It all should have been a fucking clue to everyone that she should not be the crown princess or in charge of anyone let alone the Holy Order. Her abuse of power had started almost as soon as she could walk again. It was because of her alone that Bickslow had had so little time to prepare for this day. His father had rushed the preparations hoping to get the whole ordeal completed and him back to Magnolia before Kurino got back from her meetings with all of Bosco's allies in Ishgar so he would be once again be outside her influence. The princess's obsession with his brothers was widely known and his father did not want any of them near when she found out Cristoff was promised. The fall-out would be terrible and Arman wanted his children safe.

Bickslow heard what the woman had done to Kaleb and Cristoff more than once and he did not want to pop up on her radar. She could seriously injure his chances with Erza and would enjoy it all the more because of the fact. It would be bad enough that there would be records with his name floating around after this that she might come across. The threat of her following back to Fiore was very real too.

But those thoughts were better left to wait for another time. More pressing was that Bickslow had the next two days to survive without any special training and not very much warning. He just hoped he didn't come out looking so different like Kaleb did. Kaleb had gone in with hair pure black and the darkest purple eyes he'd ever seen. Three days later his brother had platinum blonde hair, pale purple gray eyes and all of his previous tattoos became solid white. The man had been striking before but now he looked like a fucking elf right out of Lord of the Rings, only with a gladiator's body. Jumping up and down Bickslow hyped himself up so he was less nervous but honestly the waiting just made everything worse.

The door behind him finally opened and Bickslow swung around seeing only an attendant waiting to lead him into the main chamber that held the giant hollowed lacrima that would act as his world for the next two days. As he walked into the room he saw Kaleb and Cristoff in their full ceremonial armor acting as his guard. He was beyond grateful they volunteered to act in that capacity. Just knowing they were with him even if he couldn't see or hear them was enough. He'd known Cristoff was going to be there but Kaleb had been kept so busy with guild matters at White Sea that he wasn't sure he'd make it in time; this was the first time he'd seen him this trip. Walking to the space between his brothers he looked up and saw the large hallowed lacrima then took a deep breathe.

"You know, I can get the induction trials setup by next week if you want to just stay in there another day." An averagely built man in his fifties stood before him. "You could make it up to the order for you kid brother."

Bickslow smiled at the man and walked into his embrace. "Uncle Tesso! You're running my trial?"

"Of course! General's privilege means I get to do whatever I damn well please." His pale blue eyes were just like Farron's and they sparkled with mirth. It had been so long since he'd seen his Uncle and he was glad he was here too.

"A little bit out of order don't you think," Cristoff added voice full of humor.

"Egh, I doubt the princess would mind and none of my subordinates would dare say anything."

"Tempting offer but I'm Fairy Tail through and through. I wouldn't be able to serve here and live there."

"Is it a beautiful redhead that's keeping you in Fiore?" Tesso elbowed him then lead him directly under the lacrima again hands placed on his shoulders.

"How did you…"

"She set off all kinds of alarms trying to get in here to speak with me so she could be present. You know, I'd take her in a heartbeat too if you bring her here. She broke Gavin's nose before he even had a chance to answer her question." He chuckled as Bicks shook his head.

"That's my Amazon." Bickslow smiled with his tongue hanging out. "Better keep it to just two," he said lifting up two fingers then licked between them earning a smack on the back of his head from Kaleb. He laughed like a crazy person as the lacrima lowered over him then waved and winked before everyone was out of sight. If that was the last time he saw his family he was going out on a high note.

It was a second before anything happened, long enough that his laughter died and his smile dropped, but once it did Bickslow knew why the success rate for the induction ceremony into the Holy Knights was so low. Every part of his body was in agony. He closed his eyes tight without thinking as he tried to focus so he wouldn't cry out inadvertently saving his eyes from the blinding white light that would have burnt his retinas. Memories flitted through his mind of each time he'd used his power to wring someone's soul and even though he was feeling what could only be that same pain he'd inflicted he still thought, _"I'm glad they felt that. Bunch of sick bastards deserved it."_

He lost all sense of time as he relived each and every time his actions were fueled by negative emotions. It was like he was on an actual trial but the immaculate light was the prosecutor, judge and jury with the additional benefit of making him feeling what his "victims" felt. Well, it wasn't pleasant but he would do it all over again especially now that he had an inkling of what they felt. Even when angry, full of hate and disgust fueling his magic he was careful how he used it. His actions were all based on a logical decision never by his emotions except the very first time with the man who destroyed his happy family. He'd learned from that experience and trained hard every day so it wouldn't happen again.

At the thought of his family an indescribable warmth flooded his body and all the pain and aches dissipated and dulled away. They were a blessing after the worst pain anyone could feel and he felt blessed to be part of his family even if he hadn't been able to see them very much over the years. He never doubted their love or loyalty, knew they would do anything they could for him always.

That had been a major turning point for Bickslow in the light and he spent the rest of his time reliving all the memories of the things he cherished most in his life. He even got to relive his vision with Erza and their daughter and he took his time taking in his surroundings and holding his little girl again. He swore he would make it a reality if it was the last thing he did right before the light dimmed and the walls of the lacrima started rising.

He hadn't noticed he'd been leaning against the side until it started to move but he quickly balanced back on his feet and wiped his eyes before he saw the smiling faces of his brothers and uncle.

"Tell me straight," he said hoarsely, voice dry from dehydration and disuse. "Do I still look like my sexy ass self or like an elven princess like Kaleb?"

Said brother chuckled and pulled his idiot brother into a hug. "Ass is right! You wish you could look as sexy as I do."

"Same blue black hair and red eyes. Congratulations _little_ brother." Cristoff smirked and dodged Bickslow's swipe at his head.

The seith mage tried to give chase for a split second before he nearly fell flat on his face when his legs seized up causing him to stumble. "I'll get you Cris, _after_ I drink a gallon of water and get some sleep."

"Please, I had seven years of training and war while you slept peacefully on that island." Cristoff moved into hug his brother and let his magic wash over him.

"Even with all of that and I can still beat your ass."

"Hmmm, I think Lucy might find exception to that since it's now her ass to beat," Kaleb added sending his little brother a knowing look. The newest member of their family had no mental barriers at all, even the ones everyone typically had, or if she did she refused to use them which meant her wickedly naughty bondage thoughts concerning her mate were some seriously fun enlightening entertainment. She so desperately wanted to try and be the dominant during sex at least once but Cristoff's dragon refused to submit for her. She hadn't had the experience to try it while he was moon drunk yet and his brother was enjoying her attempts too much to tell her about it. When Kaleb was near her he often heard her devious plots and plans then disappear with his brother only to return a while later going through what went wrong and how she could compensate for it. He even often found himself intentionally listening in when she had the semi glazed look in her eye of a day dream. The woman got exceptionally creative in those and her thoughts were so very descriptive he could practically see what she was thinking and her memories and conjured images were almost high definition. It made him almost wish she'd not been his brother's mate, she had many of the qualities he'd been searching for.

Most people just weren't creative enough when he was with them so he'd get bored and end the relationship. If he was with someone like Lucy he'd happily let her dominate him putting up just enough of a fight so she got the thrill of squashing his rebellion and then play out all of those tantalizing scenes with her. While Cristoff may be her only practical experience her imagination was a goldmine of creative variations he'd already made notes on to try out later with someone else. They got impressively kinkier after she'd talked with some of her friends back in Fiore or her maid spirit Virgo… He might have to plan some time off and take a trip down to Magnolia and meet these friends of hers; they might be Fioren and most likely prudish but thoughts like those demanded to be played out not squirreled away and he wouldn't mind the challenge.

Cristoff unconsciously brushed his ass where Lucy had managed to bruise him earlier. He'd already healed it but at the look in Kaleb's eye he couldn't help but remember what happened and feel a ghost of the pain. It was the morning before the start of Bickslow's trial that Lucy had woken him up with her beautiful pink lips wrapped around his hardened cock. She was in the bit of lingerie she'd bought the day before while out shopping with his sister Emzadi and looked incredible settled between his thighs. Her breasts almost spilled out when she bent forward, something he'd be sure to thank his sister for. It wasn't the first time this had happened either but what was surprising was he couldn't move even though he wasn't physically tied down as he was starting to expect to be when she woke him up.

His little mate had learned a binding spell and had it anchored to something in the room so it would hold him even when she got distracted. He fucking knew that spell too! All his siblings learned it when they were all a lot younger and used it mercilessly for pranks until their father had to bane the damn thing because of all the damage they caused. Emzadi must have taught her it while they were shopping. He was glad that they got along so well but he had not expected Lucy to go to his siblings for help in their little game.

By the time he found and broke the anchor in his room so he was free to move she'd given him the bruise by smacking his ass because he was "behaving like a spoiled child". His room had seen better days by the time he exacted his revenge with his devious mate and he knew Kaleb knew it all too.

He'd taught Lucy how to keep people out of her mind and soul and she could do it, well unless it was a powerhouse like Kaleb or Cobra and they were putting some real effort into trying to hear her, which he suspected they were. It didn't matter though because she refused to put up the mental blocks with family, said she'd spent so long hiding who she was she wouldn't do that with her kin. He didn't have the heart to let her know that their sex life was laid bare to those two because she didn't. He personally did care but she'd be so embarrassed when she found out they'd probably no longer be having any sex at all and that was not something he would gamble with.

Bickslow saw the exchange and Cristoff's reaction and about died laughing. "Go Cosplayer!" he yelled before practically dancing out of the room, his exhaustion entirely forgotten because of Cris' healing. He had to tell at least Vander so they could both rib him later but first he had a redhead to track down.

-DTRE-

Safra laid between Vander and Gin in Vander's childhood bed literally glowing in post coital bliss. Gin and she had started distracting Vander to keep him from worrying about his older brother but all too soon Vander had her sandwiched between Gin and him. When one of the maids had entered to do her daily cleaning Gin had just entered her ass while she'd been riding Vander. To the maid's credit she only stared a little before excusing herself and shutting the door. It was the first time both men had penetrated her like that so she'd been completely oblivious until Gin and Vander started chuckling and told her about it.

Their next interruption was Lucy's pink haired friend Natsu. He'd walked right in with a curious tilt to his head watching unabashedly as the three of them continued undisturbed with their oral sex chain. His smile grew huge and eyes twinkled saying he'd been curious about how three people worked together in sex and asked if they could use a fourth to which they all nodded. Natsu closed the door, stripped to nothing but his scarf in a flash then jumped right in. He'd been fairly inexperienced but very eager to learn how to please others with his dragon slayer stamina. It surprised Safra he'd became much more submissive when he was with her while he'd been down right aggressive with Gin. When Vander got his hands on the fire dragon slayer he was back to his usual no holds bar self.

It soon became obvious he was distinctly more interested in Gin even when the transformation fairy had donned a female look though he didn't let his preferences influence his performance too much. It was probably due to the fact that she and Vander were physically larger than he was but it did cause an issue since Natsu became intensely focused on the needs of whichever person he was with seeking their pleasure first - a common trait among male dragons Safra had heard once. He left very early the next morning with a huge grin on his face and a swagger in his walk with his skills very much improved.

Is was now the afternoon and Gin had just guided Vander through a third partial joining with Safra but none of them had expected for Gin to be pulled in again. He was on the bed with them but off so the side and had not participated outside of watching and making a few comments this time. Safra figured it must have to do with the proximity of someone else when the magic takes hold. Fairies normally only had an audience during the full joining ceremony but the couples did have some distance between them and anyone else. The experience had once again left them all breathless with overwhelming sensations so much so that none of them bothered to move when Vander's door opened for a third time without someone asking for permission first.

"God's Vander, have you left your room at all the last two days?" a voice said confusing the hell out of Safra so she turned her head and her jaw dropped. There standing in the doorway was a very tall gorgeous man with thickly corded muscles under incredibly tight slacks and snug light blue sweater. He was simulateously 100% familiar as well as a complete stranger.

"How?" Safra said turning wide eyes to Gin only to see a huge smile over take his face.

"Not once, thank you very much. My concern for Bickslow was so intense I secluded myself away from everyone to spare them my melancholy," was Vander's overly dramatic answer.

"That's not what Natsu says." Kaleb rolled his eyes then looked at the other two people in his brother's bed. The sheet was halfway across the room so he got quite the eye full but neither of them seemed to mine being naked for anyone to see. If what his father suspected about the girl was true it would only make sense she was as uninhibited as Vander was. Both she and the other man looked oddly familiar but he couldn't place from where. "Is this her?"

Vander smirked and nodded. "Safra this is…"

"Kaleb," she finished for him earning astonished looks from both brothers. "He was the mage Gin ran into 5 years ago. Gin copied him and used his form to teach me about sex when we first became lovers." She was still in a state of shock at seeing the body that had opened her entire world up to a piece of her that had been unknowingly neglected.

"Gin?" Kaleb asked looking more closely at the third person. The Gin he had met all those years ago had been so pale but he knew the man could look however he wanted. Through all the variations he'd seen Gin in during that whole weekend he still tended to keep his appearance as close to his real looks as much as possible mainly adjusting his size and anatomy depending on the situation. Looking closely at his face he finally noticed the similar features, the dark chocolate color of his skin more distracting than he thought possible.

"Hey there, small world." Gin offered changing his skin back to the pale color it was back then.

"Small world is right! So this is your Safra, I knew the name sounded familiar but I couldn't remember from where." Kaleb shut the door behind him and pulled up a chair near the bed straddling the seat instead of sitting in it normally.

"She's now Vander's Safra actually." Kaleb didn't miss the open longing in his eyes. It was that deep sadness all those years ago that had caught his attention and now here it was again even when he was in bed with the woman he loved and his brother.

"So who here knows you're both fairies," he changed the topic to avoid distressing his fairy friend.

"You told him?" Safra said looking at her best friend.

"Mind bending magic Sunflower, this was before I knew how to close off my mind. He's the one who taught me how so I could teach everyone else, remember?"

"Oh…"

"Dad, Cobra, Cristoff, Lucy, Bickslow and Erza," Vander answered looking back and forth from his brother and Safra. "Gods you two could be related!"

Safra crawled off the bed and pulled Kaleb up from his chair to in front of a mirror. She'd never really thought about it before but they did share some similarities. Their coloring was almost identical but some of their actual features were different. Kaleb had a more roman nose versus her slightly upturned button one, her eyes were much more round and large given her fairy heritage but they both had a strong but not imposing jawlines that looked very similar. "Maybe cousins," she said tilting her head like a curious puppy.

"Not that distant," Kaleb said then turned and lifted her chin toward him. "Since you've already had my body what do you say to letting me experience yours, _sis_?" His hands had momentarily ran down her body before she was suddenly gone. Looking over at the bed Kaleb saw Vander sitting there glaring at him with Safra unceremoniously draped over his shoulder giving him an even more of an intimate view.

"Too weird man. I do not want to suddenly think of you when we're having sex. Visions of incest tend to kill the mood." Kaleb just smirked then laughed outright.

"I was joking but that's good to know. Anyways, I came to get you. Bicks is back and I figured you'd want to congratulate him." Kaleb shook his head still laughing at his youngest brother's reaction. He'd done it to see how Safra reacted but the way Vander had snatched her right from his grasp before he could had been downright possessive no matter how his brother tried to play it off. The fact that he'd not been that way when Natsu had come in was telling.

Vander's little fairy had no feelings for the fire slayer at all but it was obvious her feelings for Gin somewhat transferred to him because of his body, the body that Gin had apparently used to make love to her for the first time; probably several other times after that most likely so he could use his powers to read her thoughts. The love in her eyes when she looked at him shone brightly even if it was really meant for Gin. It would make his father happy that Vander was at least jealous of Safra's affections beyond the other fairy if not her physical attentions just yet. Maybe Vander getting promised wouldn't be so far away.

-DTRE-

Vander was confused at his own reaction. It hadn't make sense. He'd actually shared women before with Kaleb specifically without any issues. With Kaleb's powers it made the whole experience amazing as they teased and tormented their victims… partners. Both kept their attentions exclusively for the woman, but shared her none the less without it getting awkward. Why would Safra be different? Why would the very thought of her with Kaleb hurt while Natsu had just been a fun addition? Shaking his head internally to dismiss the thoughts he pulled his potential mate into his lap smirking at her annoyed look.

"I am not a bag of potatoes to be thrown over your shoulder."

"I'm," he said simply.

"Oh I'm, yes thank you. I'm not a bag of potatoes to be thrown over your shoulder."

"You should just say I shouldn't treat you like a bag of potatoes. It's clear and less dated."

"Really?" she asked earnestly, irritation completely forgotten as she turned to look to Gin for confirmation. Seeing him eyes full of laughter her shoulders slumped and she looked pitifully back at Vander. "I hate it when you do that."

"No you don't because you love my making it up to you too much." He squeezed her sweet spot on her hip before standing up and lightly smacking her rump. "I need to shower and get dressed so I can get downstairs to welcome Bicks home. You two are welcome to join," he said grabbing a towel and walking into his bathroom.

"Do you think he meant down stairs or the shower?" Gin said as he heard the water start to run in the bathroom. They looked at each other for a moment before both stood and grabbed their own towels.

-DTRE-

Lucy sat in the quiet living room reclined between he mate's legs back against his firm chest reading the book Arman had suggested to her. It was about the various symbolisms involved in Boscan marriages and how the ceremony evolved into what is was today. Hardly a subtle hint on the man's part but it was very interesting reading. Cristoff was reading up on a report he'd requested about frost giants while he unconsciously played with her hair. Little Tysun was passed out snuggled into her chest while Gajeel softly strummed an acoustic guitar composing and Levy was laid out on her stomach on the floor with all the rubbings Lucy had given her from the temple. It was seen as an acceptable apology from her for being gone so long as long as she and Cristoff promised to babysit at least one weekend every month for the next year.

Lucy smiled indulgently down as Tysun growled softly in his sleep. The thought of spending quiet nights like this at home with their own baby when the time came had Lucy almost giddy. She tipped her had back and met with the warm knowing look of her mate. They shared a brief kiss filled with promises only to be interrupted by a little hand pushing their faces apart and a warning growl. The music stopped and four pairs of eyes looked at a now awake and upset baby dragon slayer. It was then Lucy noticed that in her shift to kiss her mate Tysun had slid partially off her chest onto the sofa and had his dreams interrupted.

"Geh hi hi hi, better watch yourself Bunny. Best to leave sleeping dragons lie." All smiles Gajeel went back to work. Cristoff chuckled and shifted the three of them back to their original positions rumbling soothingly until Tysun fell back asleep giving him a final warning glare and snort.

"That was just the cutest thing," Lucy cooed and ran her finger through his wild blue locks.

"Only because he's missed you and is warm and happy. Try that again in a week and be ready for bleeding ears," Levy chuckled as she neatly resorted all her papers to settle back into work.

"Hey Levs?" Lucy started thinking back over her mating.

"Yeah Lu?"

"At…you know…the end of…your first time…with Gaj…" Lucy's eyes were large and pleading hoping what she'd said was enough to clue in her brilliant friend. Levy just continued to focus on her papers and looking only slightly confused brows furrowed slightly as she made another note.

"Huh?"

"Levy!" Lucy said exasperated but kept quiet.

"What?" Levy finally looked up giving her best friend her full attention.

Lucy turned bright red and tried again. "After you and Gajeel," she cleared her throat, "for the first time…" Understanding shown in Levy's dark brown eyes as she nodded encouragingly. "Did something weird happen at the end?"

Before Levy could answer Gajeel barked out laughing. "It's called an orgasm. I'm pretty sure you could have just asked your mate."

Bright red and flustered Lucy tried to speak but was so tongue tied only weird noises came out to the amusement to all. Huffing she waited until their laughter died down before pointedly looking at her supposed best friend.

"Sorry Lu but you have to admit it was funny." Levy chuckled a little more then asked, "Are you talking about our souls joining?"

"Yes, thank you. You didn't mention it to me after you first mated so I wasn't sure if it was different for different people or if that just hadn't happened…" she trailed off.

Levy finally understood why Lucy found this so awkward. "We are actually mated you don't need to worry. I thought since you knew from Natsu about dragon's sharing a piece of their souls I didn't need to tell you because what were the chances? You were already mated by the time I heard about it so I didn't have time to warn before about how it felt." Levy unconsciously pressed a hand over her heart.

"That's such a relief! I thought we were weird or something. I knew Gajeel wouldn't start something with you if there would even be a chance of him having to leave you." She looked directly at her friend's mate to ensure him of her sincerity. Levy was incredibly forthcoming about everything in her relationship with her mate so that missing piece of information had the blonde scrambling for explanations.

Sighing in relief Lucy settled once again against her mate's chest to continue the quiet evening.


	20. Goodbye

I am sorry…I…hate myself more than just a little because of this. If you are a crier maybe tissues would be wise for the end of the chapter…

-Chapter 19-

Two days, it had been two whole days that Bickslow had been away and Erza Scarlet was a hair's breathe away from storming the palace. She'd already made her first approach politely. Was it her fault that everyone was rude and refused answer her? How hard was it to answer, "Where is Bickslow?" with, "Oh, here let me show you." See, easy. But no, the man she asked didn't even so much as look her way. He may have worn incredible armor that shined like emeralds in the morning sun with an excellently crafted spear she would have loved to get her hands on but he was no truly honorable knight. No one honor bound would refuse her plight. To make things worse he exaggerated his reaction to her correction of his behavior. Who gets a broken nose that easily? Honestly all she had done was head-butt him. Maybe he needs a helmet that covers his face? It was a mistake she now concedes to because that had earned her a one way escort away from Bickslow, her intended goal, by half a dozen armor clad knights. Erza continued her walk through the center of the unfamiliar city trying very hard to distract her mind with shopping.

All she wanted to do was offer her services. She was an excellent knight herself, would provide her own armor. Bickslow would be safe with her standing guard. The Pradesh brothers could return home and spend time with their family and she would stand vigil. Everybody wins so what was their problem?

She knew _her_ problem all too well. Her boyfriend, something she still marvels she even has, could die at any moment and she had nothing to do to distract her frantic nerves. She couldn't even rely on Natsu and Gray to start one of their childish fights because Juvia was just too good at guarding her fiancée from her last remaining love rival. Everyone thought Juvia was paranoid there but Erza knew better. Natsu had always had a serious thing for Gray he just didn't know how to express himself, something she herself could relate to. If he knew how to take his naked wrestling with the ice make mage further he'd of done it already. She would need to have a sit down soon with Natsu soon about how to approach people he was interested in the future instead of just engaging in constant foreplay hoping something would come of it. There was no question once Gray and Juvia were actually wed Natsu would respect that, but until then, the water mage better keep her guard up to prevent the dragon slayer from making a desperate move.

Erza suddenly stopped right in the middle of the busy sidewalk. Curses, complaints and the occasional collision were like the buzzing of flies to the now intensely focused woman. She could feel it now, someone was watching her. She didn't know from where but after Lucy caught her off guard from below, Titania Erza, Queen of the Fairies, was ready for an attack from any direction, even above or below. Her fingers twitched slightly at the timely distraction but she would not make the first move and reveal her hand. A good confrontation would be just the thing to work out her excess nerves so she could find her calm. Looking around she noticed too many people were around and too many buildings her pursuer could hide in. She needed to take this somewhere else.

Looking around Erza noticed familiar flags waving in the late afternoon breeze. Whites Sea's emblem of a ragging white sea underneath a blue sky around a shining golden sun stood out proudly like a sentry in the heart of downtown Pelerno. She altered her course to make haste toward the beacon where she knew there were open training grounds. She could openly fight there and no innocent civilians would get caught up in the onslaught but the moment her feet touched the grounds of White Sea the stalking presence disappeared. Frustrated Erza looked around now for any signs someone was beating a hasty retreat. She had not considered that her foe would be a coward and flee like a child when they had nowhere to hide.

'Amazo…" Bicks' voice cut off as a bright sword was pressed against his neck a look of utter confusion crossing his handsome face. Calming her nerves Erza sent the blade back and looked sheepishly at the ground. This had not been that reunion with her boyfriend she had hoped for. Internally cursing at herself she felt she'd be lucky if Bickslow still wanted to continue their relationship after she almost took off his head.

Warm strong arms pulled her into his wide chest engulfing her smaller frame like she was something precious to be protected instead of the explosion lacrima she was often treated as. Relaxing into the embrace she inhaled the warm cinnamon and oak scent that often clung to his body.

"What brought the claws out kitten? You looked ready to kill."

"I was being watched and followed. I brought them here to draw them out and away from the locals but I believe they ran away." Erza hrumphed but leaned even more into his much larger body. She always felt so delicate and small, so female, when he held her like this. His strong muscled arms, broad but lithe chest. She'd seen him several times a the pool back at the guild so she knew exactly what he most often hid under so many layers. Something in her was more than frustrated she'd yet to get her hands on his deeply tanned skin, his firmly muscled thighs, taste his wickedly talented tongue. Cana had been very praising of the seith's skills even since her short fling with the man years ago. But here and now with him surrounding all of her after so long being separated it made something in her purr, an absolute need to stay this way forever.

Bickslow looked down wryly at the redhead. "You thought they might take the chance to attack you if you were out in the open?" At her nod he continued, "Great thought but you could of picked somewhere less threating." He pulled back and let Erza actually take in her surroundings.

Three of the four practice rings were in use as dozens of mages watched and placed bets. Spare swords, shields, spears, daggers, whips and clubs – any weapon you could want – were visible through the open door of the armory. Clearing her throat she looked back up at Bickslow with a vibrant embarrassed blush dusting her cheeks. Chuckling now Bickslow pulled her into his side and started walking toward the street to catch a cab back home to rest now that he'd his hidden treasure by his side. It had taken his babies the better part of the day to find his wandering woman in a city of millions.

"There are strong runes around the area too. They'd of been suicidal to follow you here." He kissed her temple.

"It was the only place close I knew that would be safe to fight them."

Bickslow smiled and helped Erza in the vehicle before following her in. The warmth did not fully reach his eyes as he inconspicuously took in their surroundings. If someone was following Erza he needed to know why or what for. All the mages in Fairy Tail have stayed clear of nefarious plots after their war with Alvarez. Ok well to be fair, dark guilds started avoiding _them_ and as a result all of Fiore. Their reputation was starting to become known throughout Ishgar as kind of a White Sea in the making after so many dark guilds had been brought down by only a handful of their mages. Fairy Tail had united all of the major guilds and taken out the largest military nation led by the black wizard Zeref and killed the black dragon Arcnologia. From what his babies had told him while he'd been out on jobs, most people were now considering Fairy Tail as the true Fioren military and that the other guilds answered to them. It was funny in a way but also dangerous, could even see how that came about. All through that war a member of Fairy Tail was always on the scene leading the charge, creating the plans, organizing the citizen's safety while meticulously taking all those monsters down. Hell it was Lucy casting Fairy Sphere in one hell of an epic unison raid of all the mages she could reach that trapped the dragon giving Natsu a chance to defeat the beast. If a cursed immortal and the dragon that wiped out almost all the other dragons off the face of Earthland couldn't stop Fairy Tail, what chance did any normal dark guild stand? He didn't like it. It made them a huge target and he couldn't help the foreboding feeling that something else was on horizon and they were once again going to be caught in the middle of it.

-DTRE-

Lucy moved through the room toward the deck to watch the sun set needing a moment of quite from the excited celebrating. It was three days after Bicks returned fully pardoned and she was surrounded by her favorite people. It was wonderful but exhausting. Gray and Juvia were chatting with Farron, Bickslow, Gin and Erza about cakes. Erza had obviously commandeered the conversation from Gray and Juvia's pending nuptials when the subject of wedding cakes came up. They all should have known better. Not even Farron's master skills at leading conversations could sway Titania from her favorite subject. Bickslow just stood there with an indulgent smirk on his face when any on the others looked at him for help in reining Erza in.

Levy and Gajeel were talking to Kaleb, Laxus and Cristoff about the changing environment in Fiore post the Alvarez war. It had been interesting but when they started going into how the magical guilds were going to be organized now she'd had to excuse herself. She'd finished a glass of wine by now and trying to focus on something like that while nursing a serious buzz made her light-weight-self dizzy.

Mr. Elan was discussing the various types of fire and spices he'd worked into meals for Emzadi when she was growing up with Natsu, Arman, Happy, Freed and Emzadi. That group made the stellar mage giggle. She couldn't have imagined a more perfect group if she'd tried. Freed had been following Mr. Elan around desperately trying to convince the man again to share his recipes so the flavor of his own cooking could improve. It was apparently not the first time the rune mage had interacted with the head chef here in Bosco and Lucy had to admit Freed could use the help. While he had excellent presentation skills his food almost always ended up tasting like wing fish no matter what he was preparing. She'd cooked with him once, he'd followed the recipe with the exactness he did in everything he tried and it still tasted off. She prayed that he married someone who either loved cooking or loved going out to eat because there was no in-between with the man.

Watching the group a little longer she noticed Freed glancing furtively toward Emzadi and couldn't help internally giggling. Maybe she could try her hand at matchmaking? She and Freed had an interesting relationship and it would be easy enough to help the guy concur whatever reservations he might have with confident beauty. They would be a beautiful couple and Freed already had a things for blondes. A quick look back to her mate gave her pause though. There was a warning there and she finally realized Emi was a dragon slayer and with it came a mate. But who's to say Freed wasn't her mate?

Cristoff rolled his eyes. Nurem told him a tatsu queen would dedicate her very life ensuring the happiness of her kin, would often wait to start having her children until others in the tatsu were also mated so they would have children together. It was a matter of ensuring the greatest safety for their brood. The only time a female was stronger than when she was in heat or claiming a mate was when she was pregnant until a year after her hatchlings left their eggs. Having all the females so strong so close together would ensure all their hatchlings would be safe. It seems Lucy was continuing in her behavior as a dragoness would if she was thinking of matching Emi with Freed. Both were already part of the tatsu since he'd claimed Emi and Laxus had claimed Freed so getting them together would kill two birds with one stone and settle the tatsu sooner freeing Lucy to get…Cristoff's eyes flashed pure silver at the thought that Lucy might just want to have a baby sooner rather than later. Their lazy afternoons watching Tysun so Gajeel and Levy could enjoy the city may have worked in his favor; baby fever was also a very real thing in dragon culture. Hell his father would be thrilled if he knew.

Lucy wandered outside and found Erik, ever the lone ranger, sitting out there away from most everyone. It wasn't surprising to see him put some distance from all the noise but she was surprised to also find Vander and Safra out here with him. None were speaking, just watching the sun set over the Grass Sea so she joined them.

"Hey Tink," Erik greeted as he moved over so she could sit between Safra and him. He liked the fairy well enough, she knew when not to talk, but she was new and he'd be a lot more comfortable next to Lucy.

Lucy took the proffered seat and leaned into her kin. It was the middle of September but the weather had been uncharacteristically cool for summer here and the evening breeze off the living sea was bracing probably bothering Erik. He was almost always cold so would welcome her cuddling even if he never admitted it.

"You have an amazing tatsu." Safra's idle comment broke the quiet.

Lucy looked at Erik then the rest of the group inside and smiled indulgently. Before coming to Pelerno Gajeel and Cristoff had told her and the rest of the tatsu what that was. They'd not gone into much detail outside the fact that it was a collection of shared kin through a bond of trust and that Lucy, at the center, was Queen. Apparently tatsus are not led by the most physically or magically powerful in the group - that would have been Laxus or one of the Pradesh brothers - or even the most powerful female - Emzadi took the cake there with her crazy solar dragon slaying magic. She even looked the part of a queen towering over Lucy at 6' tall, blonde with well-tanned skin from being out in the sun all day and a body like Mirajane's. Her mandarin orange eyes shone with confidence and she just exuded sex appeal but Emzadi's strength did not lie with leading others. She could and do it well, she was a highly train mage in Bosco's military and led her own task force from time to time, but she was all dragoness inside. Men flocked and women squawked wherever she went and Emi more demanded her orders be obeyed with a fist which didn't go over well with most male slayers. She was a Brood Queen, men bowed to her in hopes of finding her favor while women plotted against her for her position. Lucy was apparently a Tatsu Queen. She engendered trust among those she lead of both genders and used the individual strengths in the tatsu to everyone's benefit. They were rarer because female dragons did not tend to get along with other females especially if they were powerful by themselves. Tatsu Queens were females who tended to think and calculate before using force. While a Brood Queen was not someone you wanted to mess with because of her sheer power, a Tatsu Queen you avoided at all costs because she likely was supported by multiple Brood Queens working in tandem and an entire slew of very power Alpha males. Lucy, whose magic essentially made her an expert general, embodied the dragon tatsu queen traits just as much as Emi embodied the dragon brood queen traits. She was also kind, trustworthy, caring and brilliant making her hands down the only person that each of the slayers in their tatsu would follow because they knew she would not abuse the relationship. Already being mated to a powerful mate that literally exuded a peacefully calm aura that was also a powerful healer just made her an even more obvious choice.

"I'm anxious to meet Xally. She's the only Pradesh I haven't met yet." She changed the subject slightly. "Though, I have more than enough new people to learn about as it is." Cobra snorted at what she hadn't said. As Cristoff's kin Lucy was worried that this last sibling would hate her and her newly formed happy family would be ripped apart.

"She'll love you Tink. Everyone does," he told her quietly nudging her gently with his shoulder in a rare show of affection.

"Why is she not here?" Safra asked. She was confused why one of Cristoff's kin would miss a celebration for his mating. When fairies join everyone was there, then again they can only fully join with their sýzygos at the same time each year as opposed to dragons where it can happen whenever or wherever. Still it was a meaningful event.

"There is some weird disease that's broken out up north so a lot of doctors have been sent up there to find a cure," Vander answered. "They wanted to send Cris and other healers too but they'd likely just purge the disease then without finding a cure leaving us vulnerable to it again. Since Xally's in her final year of residency plus a healer the hospital sent her even though her focus is in pediatrics."

"It must be nice to have so many skilled healers in your family." Safra's wistful tone didn't escape anyone.

"Do your people not have healers?" Lucy asked. Fairy Tail had Porlyusica and Wendy, now probably Cristoff too, and it was a serious blessing. Without them Erza, Laxus, all of the thunder legion and Makarov would all most likely be dead by now, probably others in Fairy Tail too.

"We have great knowledge in herb lore to aid us with our body's natural capacity to heal but none capable of using healing magic. Magical plants also lose their potency before we have a chance to use them since our bodies naturally absorb the ethernano from them as sustenance without the magical benefits they are said to have. My magic can purge disease or infection but that only helps so much…" Safra gripped Vander's arm harder as she tried not to focus on the people who'd died from injuries at the charm or even out travelling. It's not like a fairy could go to the hospital to be treated. The hospital wouldn't have the right knowledge of their anatomy and would most likely study their corpse after they died anyway. Plus that would then garner the attention of countless people and start a hunt to find more fairies to study. Her people may have come a long way in their relationships with specific humans but a fairy would rather die than potentially lead anyone back to the rest of the charm and endanger their loved ones.

"There are a lot of pretty decent spells that even non mages can use to speed up healing," Cristoff said coming around the corner to find where his mate had wondered off to. Lucy looked up and smiled brightly. They hadn't spent much time apart from each other since before they mated so seeing him now felt like seeing him again after months apart. The two days he'd been away for Bickslow had been horrible. She leapt up into his arms and he spun her around chuckling. "I missed you too."

Cobra rolled his eye at the lovey dovey couple. He wasn't quite sure how he ended up hanging out with two couples but that's exactly where he found himself. It made him want to find his own mate, but only just a little, and only fleetingly. The concept was still new to him but with Gajeel and Cristoff as examples of mated dragon slayers who wouldn't want that even a little? Even Vander's humor had less of a cutting edge and he wasn't even mated just getting laid a lot from two very enthusiastic partners.

"If your magic can purify you're likely able to do more and just don't know it," continued the lunar slayer.

Vander pulled Safra into his lap making room for the much wider body of his brother as Cristoff took Lucy's seat and put her in his lap.

Before Safra could find her words to comment Cristoff continued, "You know what, I finally placed what you smell like."

Taken aback at the subject change she turned to her prospective life partner. "I didn't know my smell was in question. Do I smell odd?" She leaned back pressing Vander face into her neck.

Vander chuckled but exaggeratedly took a sniff.

"Well you don't smell like sex anymore so yes very odd. We're going to have to change that soon."

Cobra snorted and Lucy outright guffawed. "Oh gods I'm glad I don't have a slayers nose. You'd always know who was getting laid and with whom." She gasped out.

"I agree. Some things also have distinctly unpleasant scents even to my nose," Safra added. "So, what do I smell like?"

Cristoff inhaled to answer but Cobra beat him to it. "You smell just like Bicks did after he got back." At the questioning looks Cobra shrugged turning back toward the grass sea letting the larger man explain.

"He means you smell like immaculate light. All Holy Knights even Vander here who's been kicked out end up smelling a little like it after the induction ceremony. Kaleb smells of it the most but he's probably absorbed more of it than the rest of us."

Vander smirked and hid his face in Safra's loose curls letting her explain just how kick ass his potential mate was for herself. "You call this immaculate light?" Safra asked lifting her palm up with a small floating orb of pure white light. It was blindingly bright and came with a distinct feeling of hope and joy.

"Yes that is exactly what that is. Your actual magic is holy light?" Cristoff was surprised. It wasn't something he thought anyone could be born with. The magic was somewhat sentient from what he could tell and when as Knights or Priests or even the Maidens wielded it they were more like asking the light to do so and then the light agreed.

Snuffing the light in her hand she explained. "I was born a normal light mage but was blessed with true light, what you call immaculate light, by Apollo. It is a part of his magic and is his gift to give to those he deems worthy. I didn't know how to ask Kaleb why his magic feels different yet the same as mine but now I guess the difference comes from how we got it…"

"See why does everyone have cooler magic than me?" Lucy huffed. She loved her magic, she really did. Wouldn't trade her spirits for anything in the world but she was surrounded by people whose magic was really cool and kicked serious ass. Just of the people right here Erik could hear souls, create antidotes for pretty much any poison which made him immune to poisons and most drugs, had a numbers of dragon slaying attack with his poisons, could manipulate sound and use it to attack too. Vander could travel super quickly through shadows and the voids, see without his eyes, make weapons and clothing at will and he had his eye magic that he never used because it was so dangerous. Cristoff could heal practically anything, reverse his healing to inflict damage, make you feel pain or pleasure, teleport to wherever moonlight touched, all the crazy dragon slayer attacks too that seemed as endless as their creativity and force anyone to fall asleep. The last one was actually a bone of contention for her still since he used that one on her before they mated. It didn't matter he'd done it _for her_ since she was about to rip the head off of some chick on their train ride back into Acalypha. She'd of hated committing murder but the bitch "fell" right into his lap and tried to kiss him just like that! Cristoff had even had his arm around her nuzzling into her hair but that didn't put this bitch off. In what world was _that_ ok. She fumed for a moment still wanting to rip into that woman. She'd memorized her face so the slut better pray Lucy doesn't find her when they're alone.

Safra too had already made it on Lucy's special mages list. She could make weapons, focus any light into a laser, create floating orb things that made you feel happy apparently and could turn into fucking light particles that allowed her to travel super-fast and prevent her from taking physical blows. Now she learns that the holy light her mate uses to kill the things that go bump in the night is what Safra uses all the time.

Erik eyed Lucy following her internal rant like nobody else out there could. He was sure Cristoff was picking up pieces of it too given his glare but there was no way he was catching all of her rapid fire rant. His magic enhanced his hearing to the point he could listen to souls not read a person's mind. The soul had tangible energy that swirled and moved with memories and housed a person's personality. What he heard from a soul was so different than how others communicated at it had taken him a long time to learn how to interpret it. A huge bonus of his magic though came about because a person's thoughts tended to reverberate into their soul so even their thoughts were open to him. This all gave him a much more accurate view of what people really were like and for the most part, they weren't worth the air they breathed. Lucy was an exception, what you saw was quite literally who she was and while she could be annoying at times, like right now, he respected her.

"Tink I don't want to hear this shit. You fucking break through planes separating worlds to summon magical spirits and can "borrow" any and all of their powers including but not limited to copy magic that lets you use anyone's powers as long as you have more magic than them. Have you even considered what you could do with that alone now that you mated to not only a dragon slayer but also a healer? His fucking magic containers are double the size of everyone else. Tap into that and you could probably copy Kaleb, a fucking Wizard Saint, if you wanted to." He was tired of that discord that sometimes popped up ruining her soul's natural harmony. It happened a lot less now and it had been a good while since he'd last heard it but enough was enough. If Lucy was going to be the tatsu's queen, _his_ queen, she needed to man the fuck up and own that shit. Be her true self which was a lot more devious, creative, kickass and confident than she was letting herself be. "You can become insanely fast using Cancer's powers and fucking make the ground buckle with Aquarius' water magic when you don't even have her key anymore. Then there's Virgo." Erik shuttered at a memory he quickly suppressed. "Don't even get me started on her. Oh and let's not forget that the fucking Eclipse gate and Infinity Clock are both uses of the very magic that flows in your veins." He stewed and muttered, arms crossed over his chest until he felt a weight drop in his lap. Looking up he saw Lucy's enormous brown doe eyes shimmering with the tears falling down her cheeks but also a wide smile on her face.

' _Thank you!'_ her soul screamed and the harmonious symphony was back and beautiful and all just for him. She pressed her forehead to his and he tightened his grip on her not realizing until just then that he'd already wrapped his arms around her. He growled contentedly bathed in his kin's love and heard an answering growl of approval next to him from Cristoff.

Pulling back Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes when her expression changed. It became thoughtful and serious as she continued to stare at the poison slayer.

"Erik, have you ever tried to get another eye like Erza did," she finally said her fingers tracing the scar down his left eye lid.

"The drugs don't work on me Tink and the process is too delicate and painful to be done without being put out. There are a lot of things I've learned to accept because of that." The look on Lucy's face almost broke his selectively used heart and she didn't even know the half of it. Still she looked as devastated as he'd felt when he first learned that a few years ago.

"May I?" Cristoff said gesturing to Erik's eye getting a shrug in response from the poison dragon slayer. None of the healers he'd cornered and tortured for answers could find a way to restore it to him, what was one more confirmation of his permanent loss?

Erik closed his right eye and held Lucy to his chest breathing deeply trying not to get his hopes up when he felt a coolness settle where his left eye would have been. It wasn't uncomfortable or painful like most cold was to his body but refreshing and soothing. He hummed at the feel and zoned out lost in the song of Lucy's soul losing all track of time. He kind of pitied everyone since they couldn't hear it but that was as far as his concern for others went. The sound of her soul was reserved just for his well acknowledged greedy ass.

If Lucy had been his mate he for damn sure wouldn't let her cuddle with another slayer no matter how innocent their intentions. Feeling the ebb of magic flowing through him he stayed frozen afraid that not even dragon healing magic could restore what his idiot-self had sacrificed all those years ago to gain more "power". Warm hands held his face. He knew it was Lucy by the sheer fact that his skin wasn't crawling; that she was face to face with him now waiting to see if it worked. _'I'm right here no matter what,'_ her soul comforted. Slowly he opened both of his eyes which alone was something he'd not felt for a long time too used to only the one.

"It may take some time for your new eye to adjust and it will be sensitive to light for a while. All the tissue and nerves were still there but it was like someone pour acid in there...I don't envy what that must have felt like," Cristoff said as Cobra blinked his eyes repeatedly - each time his vision cleared a little more, focused better, depth perception improved. Cristoff didn't know just how right he was. Cobra had had to find an extremely potent acid to pour in his eye so it could do its damage before his magic compensated and it would stop working. Surgery no matter how crude just couldn't be done; he couldn't force himself not to lash out when someone came at him with a knife.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked.

"I think mating moon boy here was the best thing you've ever done," he said earning a laugh and a kiss on his forehead before the sun finished setting and the Grass Sea's plant life lit up with its bioluminescent qualities. With his eye returned there were other things he needed to speak with Cristoff about that Brain had done to him as a child he'd like to be reversed if at all possible but that was something that could wait. For now he passed Lucy back to her mate and enjoyed the view with both of his onyx eyes in companionable silence.

-DTRE-

"Hey little mouse!" Vander called out to get the blonde's attention. He'd been chatting with Beck at the guild hall in Pelerno catching up when something the beast master said reminded him that he'd gotten something for Lucy as a mating gift of sorts while he was in Seven. It was more like stolen because it had been locked up in the labs there with some notes apparently waiting for future study and he had to break into their secured storage area where took it without paying. Still, Vander saw it as his duty to liberate it while he had the chance and it would make the perfect gift for Lucy and his brother. Their contact V actually enjoyed the opportunity to get a different researcher who had been very loyal to the queen blamed for the missing item and executed so it was more a gift for services rendered if he really thought about it, not stealing at all; he doubted Lucy would want something pilfered as a gift. Having seen Cristoff giving Lucy a tour of the guild a little while before had Vander excusing himself from his friend and running her down.

"What's up?"

"I meant to give this to you a week ago," he said holding out a stylized silver key without preamble.

"Is that one of Draco's keys?" her eyes were wide. Everywhere she went she looked for more keys but a lot of them disappeared after her brief stint as a giant metal time altering fish. Looking at the symbol confirmed it and without thinking she took the key and walked determinedly away without a backward glance to the blank faces of her mate and new brother.

"Why are we just watching her walk away?" Vander shrugged at his brother's question as Lucy left the building.

"You don't she'd do _that_ right now without saying anything do you?" Once again Cristoff wasn't answered verbally but the huge welling of very familiar power answered his question better than anything else. Without hesitation they ran to the training fields with everyone else on their heels where Lucy's magic was centered.

Celestial spirit mage was incredibly rare so it wasn't everyday someone could watch one in action, let alone right here using that much power and without turning on the containment safeguards first.

-DTRE-

Lucy stopped in the center of the large field she'd seen when she first got there. Judging from Adro's size the area was plenty large enough to summon a dragon. It was in that moment that she realized that in a way whoever she summoned was now her sibling through Cristoff and she smiled almost like a crazy person. "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits. I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the Gate. Open Gate of the Dragon, Draco!"

A huge magic circle erupted in bright light as the wind swirled around the entire field kicking up dirt everywhere. A loud dragon's roar sounded before anyone could see a thing but Lucy just bounced on her heels waiting. With a final boom the ground trembled under her feet and she almost fell as a dragon at least twice the size of Adro was there standing in the clearing. Electrical sparks chased over its large sleek blue almost iridescent wings up to its back of the same color. Its head was tucked near its pale yellow underside looking incredible shy and adorable, if a lizard the size of a ship could be considered adorable.

"Sister, why are they all staring at me?" the dragon whispered. Her voice was light and delicate like a little girl and Lucy just melted.

"Most haven't seen a dragon before let alone one as beautiful as you. You must be Gyzor, right? Adro told me a little about his siblings." Lucy swore she saw a blush light up the dragon's cheeks at the compliment.

"I am, y-you can call me whenever." She squeaked earning a spontaneous aww from the crowd behind Lucy.

"If you shrink down we can finish the contract without an audience," Lucy whispered to her newest incredibly shy spirit. There was a small pop and Gyzor was the size of a kitten her little body trembling. "I have you," she said picking her up and thoughtlessly followed Cristoff assuming he would take her somewhere private holding the little dragon to her chest.

He'd heard their exchange and while he was anxious to meet his sister he'd prefer to do it privately and not in front of so many curious faces. So, Cris led Lucy to Kaleb's apartment above the guild. It was more like a mansion it was so large and richly furnished but it came with the job. Each White Sea guild hall had similar accommodations for the guild master when he visited the branch but the one in White Sea, the city named after their guild, was by far the most personable since that was where his brother spent most of his time while this one in Pelerno was the most lavish since it was across from the palace. Kaleb didn't stay here while in the capital much preferring to be at their father's home with everyone else especially during the holidays. While the flat just didn't have that lived in feel it was still welcoming and would perfectly suit for the reunion.

-DTRE-

Bickslow watched as the airship pulled away from the port with most of the Fairy Tail mages with it, including the redhead he was almost desperate for. He'd managed to get her cornered momentarily during the celebration, got as far as getting her pressed against the wall before Natsu was thrown bodily into him by Gray. After that moment Erza was back on babysitting duty for the two volatile mages and he'd not even gotten the chance to speak to her alone after that before everyone was packing up. She originally planned to stay another week and return with him after all his paperwork, visa and citizenship documentation, was all in order but Laxus had convinced Erza to take care of the guild so he could spend some more time with Lucy's newest spirit.

He was trying really hard not to hate his best friend for that. Erza's sense of duty was too high to ignore her Master's request. The worst part was Laxus knew how he felt about Erza, had gotten it out of him over drinks the night he got back into town from the temple job, even knew that he'd finally decided to take that next step with her as soon as Gray and Natsu were shipped home so he could get some of her time.

But no, fucking Vander and his forgetful ass dropped a lighting dragon in Lucy's lap a day before they were scheduled to leave and no one had the heart to deprive real experience with a dragon who shared his magic from Laxus. He was one of only two slayers that had never had that opportunity.

If Bickslow wasn't so frustrated about how things turned out he would even admit that Laxus and the sweet tempered shy dragon were practically a fucking hallmark channel original story they were so cute together. Evergreen had gone crazy cooing and taking photos with her camera while Freed practically melted into a puddle when Lucy had walked into the house with the kitten sized dragon peeking out her hiding spot in the celestial mage's cleavage. Not because that was overly cute or indecent, no it was because the second Laxus saw Gyzor his grey blue eyes softened and his trademark scowl was just gone making his handsome face just light up. The little dragon had wriggled free and flew straight at him recognizing the familiar magic, her tiny claws clung onto the fur collar of his coat. They'd been almost inseparable from that moment on; her luxuriating in the warmth of his magic while she taught him all the little nuances about being a dragon and of their specific magic.

All of the slayers except Natsu had hung back. He'd wanted to stay with the Tatsu but Erza had knocked him out and dragged him with her to the ship before anyone could say anything. The fire dragon slayer had even less boundaries than Vander did and he'd already proved that one night when he'd snuck into Lucy and Cristoff's bed. Cristoff had woken up shortly after finding the pinkette had wedged himself between him and Lucy, face pressed into Lucy's breasts. There was only so much his brother could be asked to put up with being still very newly mated. The house had woken up to a crash, a Natsu shaped hole in the wall and a fuming lunar dragon slayer eyes glowing bright silver in the dark. They needed to get Natsu away from Lucy.

Bickslow grabbed his chest where a deep ache was settling as the ship pulled farther away. He wanted to follow her so much but couldn't until his damn papers were in order. Running his hands through his hair he turned and walked back to his father's house with everyone else.

-DTRE-

Freed sat in his room on the airship staring at nothing. There was a book laying open across his lap but he'd given up trying to translate it an hour ago. He just couldn't focus, his mind always drifted back to a certain someone still in Bosco. It was the first time someone other than his dear Laxus had excited his feelings to this extent but he was very careful to keep them hidden. There were too many people around that would know instantly back at the Pradesh house had he not. Now that he could be alone, with his thoughts safely unguarded, they were consuming him beyond distraction. He imagined running his hands through their beautiful long hair blonde hair, letting his nimble fingers caress every inch of their supple tanned flesh. Oh they were so beautiful, tall and vibrant, the darkness in his blood equally drawn yet wary of the brightness of their magic. It just burned right through him but he knew a relationship just could not work given the distance of their homes and individual responsibilities. He'd thought about just approaching to see if they would be receptive for a single night with him before he had to leave so he'd at least have his beautiful memories of them forever but he knew he could not be casual with a liaison with them. He'd become obsessed, he knew he would, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He respected the Boscan culture and enjoyed the attention from a few attendants whenever he was there. Shopping at Elluris and having some sweet release at the hands of a professional man or woman who kept themselves meticulously groomed was always a highlight of his stays. He'd not come often, only once each year, but every time had been just perfect. He couldn't find something similar in Fiore, he'd tried multiple times. There were professionals there, even some fastidious enough he would consider touching him but they were incredibly expensive and more centered around the capital so the distance was still an issue. Even then their services were kept secret so most lacked the pride that a Boscan attendant had and he would never do anything with someone that didn't willing enjoy their choice in profession.

Freed could not bring himself to disrespect this person or their culture by the unwanted obsessive attention he knew he would offer if that line was ever crossed. Between Lucy being mated to one of their siblings and Bickslow now free to visit home whenever, there were so many future opportunities he'd see them in the future that he would not risk the humiliation of being rejected after the first encounter – like he knew they would.

Closing his azure eyes he inhaled deeply holding the fantasy just a little longer until his lungs burned. Exhaling he turned his attention back to his book as a single tear fell from his left eye for something he knew could never be.

-DTRE-

Ezra sat at one of the many patisseries on board the luxury liner slice of strawberry cake sitting in front of her untouched. The flight so far had been a test of all her patience having to deal with Natsu and Gray. She'd almost forgot how taxing having them both around at the same time could be. The guild had gotten blessedly less destructive in the past months excluding the month Lucy was away mating since Juvia was often occupied with wedding plans. This trip too kept the boys too close to each other and Natsu was starting to get more agitated as the wedding approached. Poor Juvia was left with few options but to mutter under her breathe about boy love and Natsu finding his own Gray and leaving hers alone.

Fortunately for her and everyone else Natsu had finally discovered everything the Boscan bath attendants were trained to do which kept him blessedly distracted for now. Two hours ago while their group was enjoying the communal baths together they all overheard a younger less discreet male attendant wish he could get his hands on "the one with beautiful pink hair and fiery green eyes." It had stopped Natsu mid right cross aimed at the ice mage and everyone was on edge until they saw pure joy and a huge smile overtake his features. He'd crossed the baths, grabbed the man's shirt and kissed him fiercely right there. None of them have seen him since and she was grateful – sort of.

Now with nothing to do she realized it had been more than a week since she'd had any real time with Bickslow because of one thing or another. When he'd cornered her at the party his lips slowly lowering to her mouth had her heart racing in anticipation. She felt the warmth of his breath on her lips eyes closed instinctively but then he was gone. Her heart stuttered and when she saw Natsu getting up off of Bickslow she knew exactly what happened and in her fury she forgot about everything except her righteous vengeance. After that duty to prevent their host's house from being damaged from her friends took over and now… Now she wanted to go back and just ignore everyone and be in Bickslow's arms again.

She took a piece of cake on her fork and hesitated. In all her novels when someone was sad and longing for the person they loved everything tasted like sawdust in their mouth. The requip mage was not sure if she loved Bickslow yet but she did miss him terribly and she was afraid the feeling might spoil cake for her which she wasn't sure she could handle. There was nothing else that could possibly raise her spirits though so she tentatively put the fork in her mouth. Her eyes closed and she hummed in delight. Her novels were wrong and the authors were liars but at least she now knew absolutely nothing could ruin the flavor of an exquisitely baked strawberry cake.

-DTRE-

Safra dropped her mirror in shock staring at nothing for a moment before she disappeared.

"Shit!" Lucy cursed. She got up and ran down the stairs making her way to the living room where a bunch of voices were coming from. "Oh thank the gods you're here. Dad we need to stop Safra."

"What do you mean? What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost." Arman's heart had warmed when Lucy had finally called him Dad only for his whole nervous system to freeze when he saw her and heard the panic in her voice.

"I'm an absolute idiot is what I am!" she cried arms wrapping around her body trying to hold herself together. She thought it would be best to let Safra know what Princess Kurino was likely to do to Vander so she could be prepared for when he got back. It was only an hour ago that one of the messengers of the palace had come with a request from the recently returned Crown Princess for Vander to attend her immediately and for Bickslow to see her the following day. Apparently, Kurino cut her trip short a day and they could only guess as to why. Judging by her instant requests it was likely she learned of what they had all been trying to keep quiet; Bickslow was officially pardoned, Vander was retired and in town, and Cristoff was promised and mated.

Vander had taken the news easily enough and followed the messanger out after kissing both Safra and Gin promising he'd be back soon. What she hadn't counted on was Safra to use her viewing mirror to see what was happening with Vander after she'd fully explained just how the "Princess" liked to be serviced. Even then Lucy hadn't been concerned since Safra didn't look angry just concerned but the second she saw whatever was going on she went pale eyes filled with horror. Then, she was gone.

Unfreezing Arman turned to his children. "Get to the palace and stop Safra from doing anything." When none of them moved he shouted, "Now!" His voice shook the entire house and blew out all the windows in the room. Com out, Arman had Farron on the line as Bickslow, Cristoff, Lucy and Gin ran out of the house heading to the palace.

"Farron, Kurino came back early. There must have been a leak somewhere I need you to figure out who it was." Not waiting for his son to respond Arman cut the call and started making his way to the palace as well while already making another call.

"Kaleb, I need you at the palace to help contain Safra." His son's eyes went wide but nodded and the call was ended no questions asked. Arman was only glad most of his children were still here for another day so hopefully they could get everything handled and Safra safe before she'd be lost to them forever. He knew what the princess did to his sons and if any of them had said a word he would have put an end to it long ago, his relationship with the King be damned. Now, like it or not, his hand was forced into action to save Safra from Kurino's twisted actions.

Getting into his car he ordered it to the palace as his third call in as many minutes connected. "Altiene my friend, I have bad news."

-DTRE-

"It's been so many years I've longed for Farron, did you know that?" a cruel voice echoed in the large open room. There in the center of the room a naked man was kneeling on triangular boards the sharp edges cutting into his shins. His arms were cuffed above him just enough his shoulders strained at holding most of his weight. Bruises were forming all over his body making the angry red lines that crisscrossed on his thighs, stomach, chest and back look sickly and infected. "But he wouldn't have me," she continued followed by another slap of the thin flogger this time hitting his erect phallus. He groaned in pain and his fell forward back, rich sun-bleached mahogany hair now hiding his face, eyes covered in a black scarf. "How are you enjoying my latest concoction? It was a present from a dear friend of mind specially designed to keep a man hard and malleable for hours." Her cruel smirk fell when the man chuckled.

"I think you need to find better friends Princess." His words were slurred but clear. In a fit of rage she beat him again with the flexible rod over and over with no real response from the man. His smirk was still firmly in place as he spilt blood on the yellow marbled floor. She paused for a second to rein in her temper as her cruel smile fell across her face again. She crossed the room toward a richly stained box and opened the lid revealing four thinly bladed knifes.

"I was disappointed when I found out Cristoff was promised. Farron has always had too much influence politically and now Kaleb is too decorated in his services for me to bring into my bed," Kurino said as she dipped one of the daggers in another present she'd gotten from her friend. "I was pleased to find out you and Bickslow were here so you'll have to do for now on." And after today she was going to make she Vander will do anything she asks of him, that's just how the succubus venom now covering the edge of her knives worked. It was a gift from her dear friend Kressa and she was going to put it to good use. Once she had Vander enthralled she'd take Bickslow too just to prevent him from getting promised to the redhead seen with him in all the photos that had been delivered along with the week file she had worked up to follow the Pradesh men. He would not lose another one of them to another woman. Although, if Farron came to her willingly she might just let him have his brothers back.

"I live to entertain," he replied sarcastically. He knew Kaleb and Cristoff had entertained the princess before but they never let on that it was this bad. Magic cancelling cuffs and a whip were one thing but all this crap? He was into as much kink as anyone else, more so than most when pleasure was to be shared, but this was not about pleasure. This was torture plain and simple. About trying to break another person down so they could have power over you and he would not give her that.

His felt a sharp sting across his back and a burning spread in his blood. His mind was getting foggy, he couldn't understand how. Another cut crossed his back and he felt another wave of something he couldn't identify trying to take him and then it clicked. Whatever shit she had laced the blades in was quickly straining his mental barriers. He could feel his whole body weakening and now as a third cut passed over his chest an even scarier prospect than the sadistic bitch who was carving him up got his attention. The shades in the voids could feel his control weakening, whatever drug in his system dampening his soul and they were getting excited. He could feel them gathering.

"Just a few more minutes and you will be my slave for life," she whispered in his ear before he couldn't concentrate on anything more than holding back the worst kind of evil in the world would ever see. If the princess succeeded he knew she would die before she got to live to enjoy it. The strip of fabric covering his eyes would do nothing once the shades took his body. They would use him to suck the very essence of life from anyone they came across until someone put him down for good. He didn't mind taking Kurino out, served the bitch right, but the hundreds, maybe even thousands or more that would follow before he could be stopped really bothered him. He couldn't, wouldn't, accept that. He let go of his will to stay alive finally letting the blood loss, pain and the first drug she gave him take him.

He didn't want to die, far from it, the last months had been so filled with so much joy for his family and the prospect of having an actual future were things he never wanted to give up. Turquoise and pale lavender eyes flashed in his mind and his chest hurt. It was only last night after they'd partially joined a fourth time that he realized he was in love with them both. God's he'd finally made the decision to let Gin do the Fairy Blessing spell on him now so when the time came he'd be able to be part of the full joining ceremony with Safra. If it worked Gin might not be joined to them but that didn't mean Vander wouldn't marry him as well. Screw Gin's future sýzygos, no one could love that man more than Safra and he. If the joining didn't work and he was left with their freaking forever long lives, nothing would change. They'd all stay together traveling around the world. He'd have Cristoff, Emi, Lucy and Cobra in his life then too since slayers and their mates also had notoriously long lives.

Fucking Apollo! He didn't want to leave them but if he was going to be lost anyways he might as fucking well save their lives too. ' _I love you,'_ was the last thing he thought.

-DTRE-

Safra passed through the window in the ceiling of the Princess's private room. She'd done her fair share of touring the Boscan palace Asclepius when they first all came to Bosco. She found the name interesting and since she had to stay hidden took the opportunity to have a look around. Now she was glad she did because there was Vander chained up, beaten, bleeding everywhere with the princess riding him with wild abandon driving his shins deeply into sharp edged boards underneath. She didn't even think before letting her senbon fly hitting key nerve clusters in that filth's body that would temporarily paralyze her. It was by far her favorite way of fighting since it used very little magic and made for a quick easy kill.

Safra kicked the princess's limp form away from Vander and noticed the blood was congealed and black on his skin. It was wrong and she knew she needed to get whatever was in him out now. Placing her hand on his chest she eased a little of her magic into him careful not to strain his already barely beating heart. If she wasn't gentle the strain from purification would kill him.

"Gaurds!" Kurino yelled out laughing darkly. "You're too late he's mine!"

"He's dying your retched piece of filth!" Safra screamed back as knights in full armor swarmed into the room. "Fuck!" she screamed and Kurino ordered them to kill her.

Pulling her hand away from Vander she held up both her hands and concentrated ready to fight then smiled as an idea came to mind. The royal knights suddenly froze, weapons at the ready the nearest one only an arms breathe away. "You will hold the parameter and keep everyone back!" Safra ordered keeping one hand up then placed her other back on Vander to continue purifying his blood. It was so much harder than before, splitting her focus made the process so much harder to control. The knights formed a ring around her and the incapacitated princess turning out to keep watch.

"How the hell are you doing this?" Kurino screamed helpless on her side unable to move even a finger.

"All your wonderful knights are infused with at least a little of what you call holy light. It is very good to fight and prevent possession of dark evil creatures not of this world but you've also done me a favor."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

Safra drew a deep breathe. It was taking too long to clear the shit saturating his system and his heart was getting weaker. Damn it all! Because of Cristoff she knew her magic could possibly heal others but she hadn't gotten to learn how just yet. Cristoff had been too busy enjoying a break with all his loved ones around that she hadn't gotten a chance to ask him to teach her. She figured she had plenty of time to do so in the future. If she only knew how to stabilize Vander's heart she could cleanse him completely in a second then focus on healing his other wounds. By all the trees across all of Earthland, holding all the knights was getting harder as more of them showed up. Didn't they know she was trying to save a life? "You're immaculate light is nothing but a crippled version of true light – my magic. All light is mine to control so your knights have no power over me!" she gritted her teeth as she reached deeper.

"You stupid lying bitch get your hands off my slave!"

"He's not yours!" Safra felt something wet falling down her cheeks and out of her nose. Every cell in her body was straining but she couldn't stop, couldn't lose him. He was too precious to her! No matter what she vowed or how much it hurt fate was an utter bitch! His heart stuttered and then nothing. She poured her magic into him paying that maybe if his system was clear he'd come back. Vander was a fighter! Once his system was clear he'd wake up and smirk at her. Tease her for her now freely flowing tears. Nothing happened.

Two…two people in her life that she loved had now been denied her. Gin may be still alive but just as out of reach to her in the long run. Eventually he would join with someone else and she would be alone all because fate thought not only was she to watch her family die so it could be a clear memory all her days but now this. But it wasn't just fate. She dropped her hand and turned toward the woman who was the real reason for his death. The reason she would never find true happiness after getting a small taste. Safra lifted her hand controlling the very faint light that was in Kurino and held her up against a large metal x frame. It was enough that with her body paralyzed and mind wrapped up in outrage Safra had full control. Binding her limbs the fairy stepped away as she planned a fitting retribution. "He's dead…because of you."

Hearing gasps all around her Safra turned to see his family all standing there behind her line of knights struggling to get past. Reflexively he pulled them all in so they could get to their brother and child so they could start grieving while she handled the trash.

"Safra you need to stop and come here," Arman pleaded his eyes flicking over to Vander who was now being taken out of his restraints.

His children had finally made it to Kurino's chambers when Altiene, Kurino's father, and he walked up with hopes to settle everything that was going on without too much trouble. No one had expected to find Safra glowing white surrounded by at least a dozen holy knights with Kurino hanging on one of her toys and Vander tied up and… Arman took another breathe. He couldn't hear his son's heart beating but he had to have faith that they hadn't arrived too late to save him; Cristoff would save him.

"I tried Arman, I tried so hard to get the poison out in time but he was already dying." Safra looked straight at him then and he gasped. Gin, who was standing by his side, gripped his arm. There was blood trickling out of her nose, the corner of her eyes and from her ears. The poor girl was dying from using so much magic.

"Safra you need to stop. Everything will be fine," Gin pleaded trying to take a step closer only for the nearest knights to push him back.

"Not until she pays." Her eyes flashed gold and she turned her attention back to Kurino who was red-faced with anger. Arman saw Safra's lips moving quickly as small pulses of light flared out from her. Using his sound magic to direct her voice so he could listen in he could tell she was chanting something in a language he'd never heard but Gin's grip tightened on his arm again.

"Safra you can't! You aren't strong enough that spell will kill you right now." Her chanting continued and the light pulses got quicker and brighter as she ignored everyone.

"What is she doing to my daughter," Altiene finally found his words. He could not excuse his daughter's behavior, Vander, if not dead, was severely injured, and if what Arman told him was true this was not the first time she'd done similar things to this family. He had no doubt the trial would be swift and she would be found guilty, most likely sentenced to death for her actions. He knew all of that but she was still his daughter.

"It's a spell our people use to cast out darkness. It's used to send evil back from where it came." Altiene held his breathe. It was similar to the immaculate light ceremony that had already killed his daughter once and she wasn't half as bad then as she was now. He watched helplessly as he now faced the very real pain Arman must already be feeling.

Light started swirling around the two woman at the center of the room and Kurino screamed in agony but so did something else. The three men watched in shock as a dark creature was slowly dragged out of the princess's body. Their cries were filled with complete anguish and Altiene had no doubt deafening if Arman had not been standing next to him. Safra's voice got louder and more insistent as her magical pressure increased driving many in the room to their knees.

Gin just stood there in shock. He knew Safra was not this strong. She was fighting a creature from the depths of hell that had been living in a human host for who knew how long. She was only 26 and most of that had been sheltered at the charm. She'd trained religiously but there wasn't any real fighting she could do to really stretch herself like the other people here had. If only she'd have let him help her, he was well into his 3rd century of life and had spent most of it fighting evil like this to protect their people. It was only in the last 50 years that they'd had any kind of piece.

Arman watch as a final burst of magic exploded creating a bright yellow orb surrounding just the creature before it collapsed into nothingness and Kurino's screams died as she passed out hung limply on the X frame. The knights in front of them suddenly stopped holding them back and Safra hit the floor no longer breathing.

The knights and Altiene swarmed Kurino working quickly to get her free. They could still hear her shuttering breaths weakly but it was enough for Altiene to order for his healers.

"She doesn't have a pulse," one of the knights said before throwing Safra's body over her shoulder and taking her away. Arman wept for her loss as he made his way toward Vander, the news would devastate his son if he managed to live through all of this. Earthland had just lost one brilliant soul and he prayed to his wife that Vander wouldn't soon follow. Gin was nowhere to be seen but he could hardly blame the fairy after everything that happened today. He'd make sure to get Gin Safra's body to take home to her family, it was the least he could do.


	21. Safe, Sort Of

Thanks to all those who've followed and favorited this story so far. It keeps me going especially when I hear from you so please leave a comment or PM me telling what you think! Much thanks, BlasphemousOrder

-Chapter 20-

"Bicks how's his soul look?" Cristoff cried as he dashed toward his younger brother. He could already tell Vander wasn't breathing and his heart was stopped but he didn't know for how long.

"Still here but dim as fuck. What kind of crap did she put into him?" The question was rhetorical. None of them knew or cared at this point because it wouldn't really make a difference. Usually Vander's soul was white, almost silver and painfully bright to look at but now it was grey and wavering trying to pull away. If he could keep Vander's soul attached to his body they might be able to save him. Bickslow's eyes flared a bright green as he immediately started feeding his magic to his brother's soul. It wasn't something he'd ever tried doing, he wasn't even sure it was going to work, but he had to try. Morally he knew what he was doing was sketchy. He was essentially bringing someone back from the dead but for fuck's sake this was his brother and he'd be damned if he'd let the likes of the Bosco's Crown Princess kill him just so she could have an orgasm. As long as Vander's soul hadn't left his body completely he would feed it as much of his power he could until Vander's own body could house it again.

He'd already not been too thrilled earlier today when the requests came for them fromKurino. Everyone there was livid and most had left the house to go fight, shop, do anything, to keep distracted so they didn't come here and cause some sort of international incident. That morning, just that morning he'd been fully and officially pardoned on paper and they were making plans to go back home. But no, fucking Kurino comes in and wants to have a go at more of his family. He'd immediately called Erza and that had not gone over well at all. He expected her to be furious, a little part of him even hoped she was jealous and possessive, but the crushed crippling desperation he saw just tore at his heart. He laid in his bed wanting nothing more than to hold his girlfriend in his arms as she silently cried. He'd come out of his room just in time to hear what Lucy said and the next thing he knows the four of them are running like crazy to the palace. It might have been a full moon tomorrow but the moon hadn't risen yet today so Cristoff couldn't just teleport them there. Once there they had to make their way through all of the guards which slowed them down even more until he was possessing people until Cristoff commanded them to sleep.

Lucy donned the short black fighting kimono that gave her Cancer's speed and raced to her friend large sword like sheers ready to cut him down. She was the first to get there and his brother looked even worse close up. He was deathly pale where he wasn't covered in injuries. What had to be blood, though it was black and thick, was smeared across his flesh still wet. Knowing how it had been smeared made her eyes burn and stomach churn. Tears fell down her cheeks blurring her vision but she had work to do and the longer she took the worse everything would be. Wiping her tears quickly she used her massive blades to easily cut the magic cancelling cuffs from his swollen and bleeding wrists once Cristoff and Bickslow had their arms around their brother so he wouldn't fall.

Freed from the restraints Cristoff gently lifted his brother with Bicks away from the suspension rack to lay him out on the floor. It didn't take a skilled healer or doctor to tell Vander's shoulders were dislocated since there was a dip in his deltoids. Cristoff's hands were immediately lit with his pale silver light hovering over Vander's chest. Stars, if Safra wasn't already making that bitch scream he'd of been after her himself this was bad.

Cristoff started with a quick check to create a list of what needed to be done first and as the list grew longer he got more and more pissed. Kurino had done all of this to him before but never all at once and he was a fucking dragon slayer, physically built to take more damage. He could already tell by the smell coming from Vander that whatever she put into him was nothing she'd used on him or Kaleb before and was the main reason Vander had so much internal damage. His heart was ruptured, lungs were burnt, several organs looked like they were decomposing already…He took a deep breath to steady himself as he continued. He had a concussion, both shoulders were dislocated, 2 broken ribs and one fractured, wrists were fractured, deep lacerations, welts and bruises covered close to 40% of his body and both of his shins were fracture in three places. Gods this wasn't even close to the kind of punishment he or Kaleb had experienced at the hand of their "Crown Princess". The only thing he was grateful for was rather the lack of something in his brother's body. The Lunar slayer couldn't detect any kind of drug or poison in Vander's system and he knew there had been something because Vander did have the puncture mark on his shoulder and black blood around all of his wounds. He figured Safra must have cleared his system of it when she tried to save him but the internal damage would have been just too much for her to even attempt to heal without lots of instruction and practice.

Starting inside he healed Vander's heart and lungs then moved on piecing his other organs back together but it was taking so long!

"You need to hurry the fuck up Cris. His soul is trying to pull away!" Bickslow's frantic tone broke through his concentration.

"Fuck proper I need quick," Cris said under his breath then flooded Vander's body with his magic. He wasn't worried about wasting his magic right now, years of training and fighting had given him three very large magical containers and he would happily use them all right now if it brought his brother back. The moon would be up in an hour or two as well and it was almost full so even if he exhausted himself now he'd be ready for more quickly. There would be scar tissue and other damage left behind from such rapid healing but he had to just get Vander's heart beating again now. Later he could go back and spend the next week reworking everything once his brother was alive and stable. Lucy stood behind him, hands on his shoulders showing him her support and faith but staying clear of the work he needed to do. It was probably the only thing that kept him together as he slowly put his little brother's broken body back together. Bruises faded, cuts mended and, when Cristoff signaled, Bickslow popped Vander's arms back in place so Cristoff could heal his shoulders as well. It all took so much longer than he wanted it to but it would have to do. Vander's body was now free of injuries and Cristoff was left a little lightheaded from the sudden magical drop but he couldn't have risk taking a break, every second counted.

Cursing internally Cris recognized one thing he couldn't do and wished Laxus had not gone out with Emi to spar earlier to work out their anger or that Xally was home. They needed to restart his heart with a shock or Xally could have used her water magic to massage it so it would start beating again. He looked up eyes a bit frantic. "We need something to jump start his system." Scrambling for anything the slayer started doing chest compressions in an effort to try and stimulate his heart to get his blood circulating and force air in and out of his lungs.

"His soul is holding now but you need to bring him back soon." Bickslow wasn't sure how to describe what he was seeing. Vander's soul stopped actively trying to put away but it wasn't starting to settle back down either, it was almost like is was indecisive, waiting for something to happen before it decided to settle or move on. He'd tried talking to him like he would other souls but Vander didn't seem to hear him, like he was so distracted he'd tuned everything else out.

"I have an idea," said Lucy as she quickly called out Gyzor. The little dragon appeared already on Vander's chest on top of Cristoff's hands already knowing what was needed. All of Lucy's spirits had felt her panic and rushed to the viewing basin so they could be prepared if or when they were called. Gyzor had be praying Lucy remembered her because she knew she could help.

Cris removed his hands quickly and the little lighting dragon fed her magic straight to Vander's heart. Moving lower so her brother's hands could move back into place and continue pushing down rhythmically but his heart was still quiet.

"I think it's working. His soul's coming back now." Bicks' hopeful tone could be barely heard over the shrieking chaos behind them. Vander's soul grew slightly bright and was almost scrambling back into his body.

Gyzor zapped him again as soon as Cristoff pulled his hands away then waited with still no voluntary physical response.

"You're going to have to hit him harder," Cristoff instructed his little sister pulling his hands back a third time. "The human body can withstand more than this."

Channeling her magic again with more force she hit him again and they all held their breath waiting for what felt like a century.

 _Bah-dum, bah-dum._ Vander's heart finally picked up the rhythm on its own.

"Thank the stars," Cristoff sighed slumping onto his brother's chest listening to the now steady and strong beat. Looking at Bickslow he nodded and smiled.

"He's steady on his own here too. Still really dim for him but he's getting a little brighter."

The room went silent for a beat before more chaos erupted. Knights were rushing the princess on the other side of the room, healers where being dispatched and Arman was demanding a play by play report from his children wanting to know everything that had happened.

When the princess was removed by the palace healers, still somehow alive but with dark gray blotchy skin, Altiene moved towards the group still hovering over Vander.

"Is he?" he couldn't bring himself to finish.

"He was for longer than he should have been and he's not waking up." Arman answered one hand clutching his unconscious boy's hand the other cupping his face.

"What can I do?"

Arman couldn't say anything. From what Cristoff and Bickslow had said Vander was likely to be in a coma until his soul recovered well enough he hand the strength fight back the shades and wake up. There was no telling how long that would take. What he wanted to say was that his family had done quite enough to them already but he'd seen that creature in Kurino. Who knows how long it had been there or how it even got there. Maybe Kurino was a victim as well but Arman doubted it. Ever since the King had denied Kurino's request to have Farron as her first that girl had been a nightmare filled with selfish distain for everyone she encountered. Either way they wouldn't know more until either the princess woke or Kaleb got to her and pried it out of her mind. Thinking of his son he looked around. Kaleb should have gotten here first since he'd only been a block away at White Sea but there was no sign that he'd even been there.

Arman truly doubted his son would have stopped Safra after seeing what Kurino had done and probably hearing a whole lot more from her mind. It would have been unlikely as well Safra had the strength left in her to fight Kaleb off like she had the other knights if he had tried. It's why he'd asked Kaleb to intercept her and maybe alter some memories along the way. His hopes all changed when he'd seen the state of his youngest. Maybe it was better Kaleb wasn't around so his loyalties wouldn't be questioned. He'd have to call his son to see what had happened after he got Vander home, cleaned and settled.

"What's going to happen with Safra?" Lucy asked innocently looking around for her fairy friend and not seeing her anywhere. It was her fault this all got out of hand but then if she'd acted differently it was possible they would not have been in time to save Vander. She didn't want Safra to be executed for what should be considered justifiable actions in stopping a crime. That poor woman did not deserve to lose her life in exchange for saving Vander's, neither of them should have to be sacrificed.

"I'm afraid she did not survive." King Altiene answered when Arman stayed silent.

"Where is she?" Cristoff demanded already on his feet. They'd brought back one person today already, he was up for making it two. He'd have already grabbed Bickslow and headed for her but her scent was everywhere from all the magic she used so he didn't know where to start.

"One of the knights already took her to the infirmary." The king replied woodenly. His eyes were focused on all the blood covering Vander's body and on the floor leading back to the restraints near his daughter's bed. He'd seen the blood on her naked body and originally assumed the tall blond woman had injured Kurino somehow but now he had a feeling that the blood had all been Vander's and the only damage his daughter suffered from was a darkness she had let in herself. Gods she had been raping a dying man for her own pleasure? He felt sick and didn't know what he was going to do with her.

Cristoff took off with Gyzor on his shoulder with Bickslow and Lucy behind them nerves frayed but ready to make another miracle happen.

"Come, let's get your boy cleaned up and comfortable." Altiene was at a loss of what else to do right now but wanted to be as much help to his long-time friend as possible. It was his failing as a parent that had led to all of this and it would fall to him to make amends and see Kurino didn't have the power or opportunity in the future to try again. First thing he was going to do was repeal the archaic law that had given his daughter the foothold she needed to do this heinous crime, then he'd track down a list of all of her official requests so he could start making amends for the crimes they'd suffered at the hands that should have been caring and protecting them.

Arman scooped up his youngest in his arms easily proving that he was still as fit as ever and instead of following the King to the healers in the palace he turned toward the exit.

"Sorry my friend but I'm taking him home." The unspoken _I don't want him anywhere near your daughter_ was loud and clear.

-DTRE-

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Bickslow yelled at the head healer. They'd ran as fast as they could to the infirmary and now they're saying this isn't where she was?

"Sir, no one other than the princess and my staff have been here. No knights, guards, personnel or anyone else have come by." The healer was frustrated already with the chaos happening in his domain with the Crown Princess only just holding onto her life. He couldn't waste any more time on some random other person who was most likely the cause of ruining his lazy afternoon. He needed to get the princess stable first then question all of the witnesses so he knew what happened and hopefully come up with a treatment. These people were wasting his time. Never in all his 30 years as a healer has he seen someone who was healthy and tan not even 2 hours ago now have murky grey and blotchy skin just barely clinging onto life with no sigh of injury.

"Shit, where could she be?" Bickslow turned to Lucy and his brother. He knew the healer wasn't lying, made absolute sure he wasn't, but that left them with a mystery.

"Who would steal a dead body?" Lucy asked turning to follow her mate back through the palace. She couldn't see the value in it unless someone wanted to experiment on her but there was nothing anyone had seen that was so extraordinary to merit that except maybe her magic. But with her dead there wasn't anything they could do that she could think of to get answers with a corpse.

"Let's hope we never have to find out," Cristoff said through clenched teeth as they made their way back out of the palace. It was likely already too late by now to save her but they could recover her body, but for that he'd need to consult with his father and make a plan.

-DTRE-

Gin back tracked his way to the Pradesh house as quickly as possible clutching Safra to his chest. He was so grateful no one saw him transform in the chaos and that he was able to get his Sunflower out before the humans in that place killed her too. He knew enough about human laws to know she'd likely be killed for what she did in there and there was no way he would risk her life more so than she already had preforming that spell alone. He'd stolen a large cloak on his way out of the palace so he could hide her body under it to draw less attention. He currently looked like a huge burly man instead of the actually very thin body holding another person which was the reality under the cloak.

When he'd gotten to her body he was relieved that she was still alive if barely breathing. Thinking quickly he made a plan immediately to let the humans think she'd died so he could get them both clear. The fact the she actually survived didn't make any kind of sense but he was grateful all the same. His sunflower was strong, that was not the issue. The issue was that that spell was just that powerful. She should have died halfway through but instead she almost made it all the way through to the end on her own. It was seconds before the last burst of magical energy was released completing the spell that he'd felt a heavy drain on his own magic that he figured must have gone to Safra. That was unheard of too! There was nothing connecting them besides their love...

Gasping his step faltered as a ghost of Vander's mischievous eyes play across his memory. They'd lost Vander and did it ever hurt like hell. He hadn't intended on falling in love with the man, knew he was intended for Safra from the start. Knew Safra would fall in love with him quickly too - she was young and had such a soft heart. But him? He was centuries old even though his maturity would be close to the human 28. That was well old enough that he knew his heart could not be easily touched. But this was deathly beautiful Vander. A better question would have been how could he not have fallen for him? The shadowquip mage was devastatingly handsome, charming, skilled, strong, intelligent, funny, mischievous, dedicated, loyal, kind and thoughtful. Even though he'd spent years as an assassin he still valued life more than most and fought for it. He would say the man sung like an angel but it was more like a sinful delight when his velvety baritone gave life to song. The two senses that meant the most to a fairy was sight and sound and Vander was a feast for both.

Gin's favorite memories were of the three of them cuddled together listening as Vander crooned Sinatra quietly after some deliriously satisfying sex. It was like Vander had been made to be with fairies; since he was supposed to be Safra's sýzygos there was actually no like about it. He was made to be with them, _her_ …

Seeing the Pradesh house in sight Gin changed his path toward where Safra had her skini setup. He needed to get Safra away from here and home before the people at the palace figured out what had truly happened with her body and came after them. Once she was safe they could hole up together taking their time to grieve and heal. It was going to be a very long trip on foot all the way back to the very east corner of Pergrande but there really wasn't anywhere else they could go. It had taken him over a month to get to Fiore so maybe he could get them home in less time if took an animal. They didn't have papers or visas to take a train or airship but that would just leave an easier trail to be followed.

Slipping into the skini, Gin laid his Sunflower in bed. "Ora, we're leaving. Please clean up milady and take a humanoid form for her physical comfort. We have lost a friend." The word was beyond inaccurate and didn't even begin to explain what they'd lost but he couldn't bring himself to say the whole truth out loud. "I'll be closing the exit and traveling away from here for as long as possible." With that Gin left Safra in the hands of her attendant and left the skini. Commanding it closed he picked up the roll of fabric and made his way to the stables.

A few grass runners lined the out building but he didn't have to think which one he'd take. Vander had taught both of them how it ride starting when they first got here and they always used the same one - his. Grabbing the well-worn saddlebag they always used when bringing a picnic he packed the skini inside then saddled Vander's grass runner. He wouldn't need it anymore and Gin would take care of her from now on. He could already tell she knew something was wrong and it wouldn't be much longer until she recognized her bonded person was gone. They could comfort each other in their mutual loss.

-DTRE-

Steel gray eyes followed the retreating figure on the large elegant sea horse as he took off over the grass sea. He wasn't sure what he should even do now. His orders were to follow the pair and make sure they stayed safe but there was no way he could keep up with them over the grass sea on foot - the grass runner was too swift. Pulling out his com he called in for an update.

"Something wrong Presca?"

"They left on a grass runner and are headed northeast. Do I need to follow them?" he said tucking loose strands of his dark chocolate hair behind an ear.

"No, they're in the clear. Thanks for your help today."

"Well if you change your mind I have a really good fix on their magical signatures now so I'll be able to track them. You going to tell me what the fuck kind of magic those two use?" Presca had been surprised to say the least when he saw Master Kaleb storm out of his office earlier that day, bright long hair and cloak billowing behind him only to tell him silently in his mind to follow. If that wasn't odd enough breaking into the palace unseen definitely was. As a retired Blood Hunter and energy mage, avoiding people had been a cake walk since he sensed a person's energy long before they approached. Breaking in with a mind bending wizard saint at his side made things especially simple. He'd not questioned the man once during the entirety of what he could only consider a shadow op.

Presca owed too much to the entire Pradesh family not to help them unquestioningly when asked, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious as hell and wouldn't want answers afterward. When he thought back on just how much he used to hate everything and anything to do with the youngest Pradesh, thus including his family, his eyes still rolled at his immaturity.

Vander had been brought in as a Blood Hunter a few years after Presca was but they didn't have their first job together until after his wife had already been murdered in an effort to keep him under Grendance's boot, the Steel Council Member that was supposed to be his handler not owner, so he really was not in a very happy place. The young shadowquip mage was always happy and joking around on their jobs even going so far as taking unnecessary risks just to get his rocks off with some random piece of ass. His behavior just continued to piss Presca off even more as the energy mage lost his 2 year old daughter next, followed by his adoptive mother, father then uncle. He only had his cousin left and Vander had been given the order to bring the young boy in. Fortunately for Presca, Vander wasn't stupid and this was not the first request that Vander had been given that he flat out disagreed with. In his mind there was no reason to kidnap one of their own's family so instead he got the young man to safety using his family's connections while he started his investigation into Grendace in earnest.

It didn't take long for the man to turn up dead in some fluke "accident" and a large file of secret documents appeared on two other Steel Council member's desks. Those documents spawned a huge investigation that ended with 5 out of the remaining 9 council members sentenced to death for high treason and no less than Kurino losing her leadership of the Steel Council to her father until she actually became queen. Those actions enabled Presca - and many other mages - to finally retire and care for his young cousin. After that day his animosity was forgotten and slowly they built up a real friendship. Vander and his family was why he'd decided to join White Sea and act as a regular mage after being retired, he trusted that family more than anyone else. The only bad thing that had come out of it all was when Vander needed to retire late last year the council tried their damnedest, legally, to keep him on since he had not technically served long enough to retire.

"Not my secret to tell but I'll let you know if something changes." Presca put his com away and looked back out over the grass sea. He was so fucking curious what was so special about those two. When Vander had first introduced them over drinks about a month ago he hadn't thought anything about it or them. They were both exotic looking but still very beautiful, expressive and open, people he imagined Vander would enjoy spending time fucking until they all got bored and moved on. He had his suspicions that his friend had fallen for one or both when they were still around him a month later but still hadn't given them much more thought outside of that. After what he saw today and channeling magical energy to the girl from Kaleb and, when that wasn't working very well, Vander's other love interest, he knew all too well they were not normal. Their magic was fundamentally different from every other mage he's encountered to date and it was festering into an itch he desperately wanted to scratch.

-DTRE-

Kaleb sat back at his desk at the guild rubbing his temples. He expected his father to call him soon but he really just needed to have silence to cope with the very dark and disturbing things he'd heard from Kurino in her anger induced insanity. Gods that woman was a piece of work and no matter what anyone thought, that creature was only feeding off of her, not controlling her. The most it could do was push her to act on her own thoughts and feelings but so did vast amounts of alcohol. If being drunk couldn't excuse half the things she's done, that thing couldn't either.

At the light knock on his door he knew who it was before they said anything. He couldn't say he was really surprised after today but he had been hoping for a little more time, maybe finally agree to sleep with a pair of mages that have been begging him for an opportunity for quite a while now so he could de-stress and start to think clearly before he had to speak with anyone.

"Come on in Farron." His older brother entered the room pale blue eyes fierce in the dim light.

"I take it you already know about this?" Farron tossed a file onto his brother's desk. It was the supposed identity of the leak in their contacts and it was upsetting to say the least, it also made no sense whatsoever. Minda had known their family for years and was probably his father's closest friend outside of White Sea's previous guild master Grendlow. There was a time he thought his father was actually going to propose to the Boscan Aircorps General shortly after Xally had been adopted. They'd been sleeping together for a while by then but suddenly they stopped and his father would never talk about it. They were still very good friend's so finding out it was her who'd notified Kurino…it had to be a setup.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Dad. Minda has been arranging meetings between Queen Kressa and Kurino for the last three months as well as passing on classified information. Farron, Vander was dead for 11 minutes before they could get his heart started again! He's in a coma now and will be for who knows how long…" He looked up at his older brother whose face had drained of all color.

The oldest Pradesh sibling still hadn't know exactly what all happened at the palace today other than Vander had been injured badly during his time with Kurino. This was so much worse.

"Farron, he was so hurt." Kaleb buried his face in his hands and finally started to cry. This would break his father's heart no matter the circumstances of Minda's betrayal. Everyone in Bosco knew what kind of woman Seven's queen was and because of that they didn't have very much contact with their government. With Kurino feeding Kressa information through Minda, no wonder their spies' haven't be able to gather much information recently.

"But why? What do they want?" was all Farron could think to say. When he finally managed to get the com's transcripts un-encoded he'd thought there was a mistake; that someone was setting Minda up and that's why he'd been so angry. Kaleb had not only just confirmed the logs were not faked but that things were so much worse than expected.

"I don't know. All I got was a partial memory of them planning something against Pergrande's King. We already know that Karadin has agreed to lend Seven several berserkers and some research information for their labs so they can make a push at conquering Fiore in exchange for them finding a circlet that's supposed to be somewhere near their border with Fiore."

"From what Vander brought back we also know that Kressa is having her son reverse engineer the berserkers and disabling the control collars so she can use them against Pergrande. What I don't get is where Kurino falls into it. I mean it would make a lot of sense to get us to attack Pergrande jointly with Seven but Kurino, even before today, didn't have the authority to make that happen. She'd need her father's support and a majority vote in the parliament to do that. There's little love for either country but there hasn't been an actionable reason to support full war against one for the other. And I still don't see what Minda gets out of all of this? Why would she be doing this?"

"I don't know." The brothers sat in silence thinking and avoiding going home and telling their father what they found out. With Vander in a coma too…today was just completely fucked up.

-DTRE-

Bickslow sat on the back deck staring off over the grass sea. A part of him wanted nothing more than to go back to Magnolia just so he could hold Erza in his arms but more of him knew he couldn't leave Pelerno until Vander woke up. Not because he was capable of doing something more for him now – because he couldn't - or even because he loved Vander and his family and needed to be there to support them through everything that was going on; he did but that wasn't the whole reason. He stayed because he felt guilty. Guilty because he was relieved that it was Vander who the princess had chosen first instead of him. Guilty because it was Vander and not him who had suffered, died and was now in a coma.

The drugs weren't meant to be lethal, horrible yes, but not lethal. Arman had snatched the bottles Kurino used on Van in the confused chaos and from what Erik and Cristoff could tell they were both made from Succubus venom – potent but not deadly in the doses missing if the bottles had been full before Kurino used them. Xally would have been able to give so much more information, she had a way with chemistry. What they were sure of was they weren't deadly, to anyone except Vander that is.

If a shadowquip lost their will there would be no stopping the shades in the void from using him as a gateway into this world and if that had happened there would have been no way to save Vander. They'd of had to kill him to stop the fallout from his unrestrained magic. Their best guess was Vander realized this and had done most of the internal damage to himself so he would die before the shades got control. It would explain why his soul was ready to leave so quickly; why he had to struggle so hard to keep Vander's soul in his body. It was just like the little shit to go all noble in the end.

Had Kurino decided to have Bicks first he would have most likely survived yesterday only maybe as a love slave until his family had figured out how to free him, and they would have freed him…eventually. Still, he was glad it hadn't been him and that made him feel like a heartless shit. He loved Vander and should be wishing it had been him yesterday. Had this happened earlier in the year Bicks' knew he wouldn't have hesitated taking any of his brothers' places in a situation like this. Now though, now he loved Erza and knew that had something like this happened it would have destroyed any chance at a future with her and he didn't want that. Love was supposed to make you a better person, not worse! It was killing him that loving Erza, _needing_ to be with her, made him a fucking selfish bastard.

Bickslow heard steps approaching but ignored them lost in his thoughts until his head was wrenched to the side and hot lips pressed onto his. The kiss was hard and he fought it until he smelled strawberries, sweet cream and metal polish. _'Erza,'_ he thought then gave into her deepening the kiss as he pulled her onto his lap so he could get a better angle. After a minute he tried to pull away, his feelings of self-hate welling up harder now that his warrior kitten was here with him, but Erza tightened her grip refusing to be let go. His hands fisted into her hair and forcefully pulled them apart knowing he didn't deserve her especially now. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her, she was too beautiful, too kind and honorable to be with scum like him.

It took hearing a painful whimper from the woman in his lap to finally draw his gaze back to hers and his heart cracked again seeing the look of rejected devastation in Erza's deep brow eyes. Without thinking he clung to her, head buried in her neck as he finally broke down and sobbed. Brokenly he explained what had happened, what he thought and how retched a person he was.

"Erza, I'm such a good for nothing bastard but I want you. Need you! You can hate me, I deserve it, just don't leave me." His grip tightened on her.

Tears burned Erza's eyes as she held Bickslow in her arms as he continued to cry. After Bickslow had called her yesterday she'd made a decision right then to stop waiting and consequences be damned, she was going to come back to Bosco and take what was hers immediately. She'd gotten on the next possible airship headed to Pelerno and arrived just as the sun was coming up over the horizon. The whole way here she ran not waiting for a car in hopes of catching Bickslow before he left for the palace so she could propose marriage instead. If the princess pressed the issue she would cut her down and make the world a much better place at the same time.

"Bickslow, you are not heartless. You wouldn't be torn up as much as you are if you were." She tried stroking his hair to calm him.

"I would rather my own brother died than lose you!" he insisted.

"So you've convinced yourself now."

"Erza I thought about this all night! I know" – her hand over his mouth cut him off.

"Exactly, you've been thinking about it for hours saddled with stress, fear and regret." At his continued confused look she expounded. "Think back to the moment you saw Vander when you got there."

Bickslow closed his puffy eyes and concentrated on that moment. On his way to the palace he was more concerned about Safra doing something that would get her killed more than anything else. He knew Vander could handle whatever kink Kurino could dish out and Cristoff was with them so the healing would be fast and smooth. That all changed the second they got there in her room. Horror morphed into fear. Fear of losing Vander. Fear of never hearing his sarcastic ass crack a joke, taunt and tease. No more crazy pranks, having him pop up out of nowhere scaring you half to death or just generally taking shit too far. He'd wished it had been him instead and was going to spend every ounce of magic he had to make sure his brother stayed right here where he belonged even if it…killed…him.

He gasped and fresh tears streamed down his face and he pressed even more into Erza's calm presence. It was such a relief to know he was only a heartless bastard after hours of exhausted stressed out crazy thinking but when it matter he'd been ready to sacrifice his life to save someone he loved and that, that is what mattered.

"You're right," he barely got out. His voice crocking a little at the end.

"Of course I am. I would never be engaged to the man you were describing."

"Engaged?" His tears stopped abruptly and so did his breathing.

"Yes."

Bickslow waited for her to say something more but she just looked so very pleased with herself like he'd actually proposed to her already with a slice of her favorite cake. It was so convincing he was starting to think that he had. If it wasn't for the slightly demanding expectation gleaming in her eye... Gods he loved this crazy woman. If she wanted him for life she could have him. Standing them both up, he held her hands as he dropped to his knee.

"Erza Scarlet, I can't imagine my life without you in it. More importantly I don't want to try. Will you be my Promised and my finance before doing me the greatest of honors and becoming my wife?" Bickslow had never seen a smile so bright.

"Yes!" She squealed tackling him to the ground.

Yep, he loved his crazy woman. Their poor future children didn't sand a chance.

-DTRE-

Cristoff looked down at his little brother's still form trying to focus. He and Lucy had originally had some incredible plans of holing up in Vander's penthouse apartment all day and night so they could fully enjoy the full moon's affect but now he was spending all his excess magic on meticulously redoing all the healing he'd done for Vander that afternoon. Unfortunately that meant he'd been away from his beautiful little mate all day and now most of the night. Turns out, his piece of soul in Lucy was fundamentally changing her so now she got moon drunk too and put off some incredibly strong pheromones herself. Fortunately, since they were mated their lust was focused solely on each other, unfortunately it made focusing on trying to do anything other than sex next to impossible when they were near each other _and_ people still flocked in a lust induced daze towards them. That meant Lucy had been kept at Vander's penthouse with Emzadi watching over her and Laxus was guarding the door here at his father's so he could work in peace on his brother.

Fuck he wanted his mate but he refused to leave Vander with any marks, even unseen, left by that selfish sadistic bitch and the full moon gave him the power needed to do the intensive healing required all in one go.

Was there some rule in the universe that said their family couldn't ever be too happy? He was starting to think there was because they hadn't even enjoyed Bicks' freedom for a day before almost losing Vander forever. He was just glad Lucy had explained things to Safra and that the fairy had not wasted a second before going after him setting things in motion. Any longer and they might not had been able to bring him back. When Kaleb announced both fairies were alive as well but on the run Cris had felt equal parts relief and sadness. He worried mostly what Vander would do when he woke up to find both fairies gone thinking he was dead. Probably finish Kurino off before taking off after them if he knew his brother at all. Vander was so incredibly driven when there was something he wanted and it was obvious he'd wanted them both. There was a softness in eyes when was looking at either fairy. They'll probably have to restrain Vander until he was recovered enough to go after them depending on how long he stayed under.

Cristoff finally leaned back in his chair finally finish with all he could do. The rest was up to Vander and time so the healing magic could set. Looking out of the window Cris got up and stretched. The moon was starting to set but he still had a mate to see to.


	22. Zen

AN: So this chapter is the longest one I've written so far and I hope you all enjoy. I hope to get at least one other out before Christmas maybe two if my muse is kind.

Thanks for all the comments, PMs, feedback and support you've all given me. A few have asked for more Lucy pairings with Zen or Kaleb or Vander stories and I wanted to let you guys know I've been playing with a few storylines with that in mind for either my next multiple chapter story or potential one-two shots. If you haven't read Pradesh posted by Desna yet I do have a Bickslow story and a Zen-Lucy Christmas gift story posted there that I wrote for Desna. I might post them alone eventually but for now I'm more concerned with writing new material. I hope to write another Lucy one shot before Christmas so keep a look out for that.

Ok now on to the chapter.

-Chapter 21-

Without warning Bickslow scooped up Erza in his arms and hopped on his babies. He'd waited too god damn long to be with this woman and while the timing wasn't ideal he was not going to wait a second longer. He was going to take them to his room and not come out until it was at least noon. It may still look like it belonged to an adolescent boy complete with monster movie posters, famous wizard figurines and his first wood carved projects but it was comfortable and private up on the second story. He slid open his window and helped Erza inside before being pulled in then pressed harshly against the wall from the force of a fierce kiss. There was nothing soft and sweet about it, teeth clashing, lips bruising, but Gods was it satisfying in its wild passion as the two wizards finally found their moment to be together. No more interruptions.

Erza wasted no time getting her hands on Bickslow's body practically tearing into his clothes. Since the night he'd taken her dancing she'd wanted to run her hands over the muscles his normal armored getup hid so effectively. Dig her nails into his naked shoulders while she rode him for all she was worth. Requipping out of her typical breastplate, gauntlets, white blouse and blue skirt in a shower of sparkles Erza pressed her freed breasts into his much larger and firmer body reveling in the skin contact, how his hard angles shaped her soft curves, how as she moved to lavish kisses and bites across his chest her nipples moved just enough to tease her, nerve endings lighting up like fireworks. She loved how Bickslow let his hands explore every little bit of her body almost just like how she'd been fantasizing he'd do for what felt like forever now. Their tongues wrestled fiercely for control as Erza let her hands wandered down his body gripping his bare ass grinding her hips against his.

Bickslow groaned as she continued grinding into his already very painful erection. She pressed her chest harder into his body increasing the friction as her mouth sucked on his shoulder and hands massaging his backside. When her mouth finally broke away so she could breathe she stared trailing little kisses down the path her hands had made until she was kneeling before him licking up and down the sides of his cock faster than he could process. Damn is Erza was just having her way with him and her loved it. Her tongue curled around the piercing near the head and it about stole his breathe away.

"Fuuuck!" Bick's bit back trying to focus just enough his knees didn't give out, it had been way too fucking long. Her mouth was so hot and wet Bickslow was lost in pleasure he hadn't been ready when in true Erza fashion she took him all into her mouth without preamble. He could feel her throat constrict around him as she swallowed them hummed before pulling him out and repeating again.

"Gngh!" Bicks could even think, he was getting too close already (he blamed his abstaining from sex for so long) but he refused to cum until he'd given her at least one orgasm first. Grabbing her by the hair again he harshly pulled his goddess back up kissing her mouth harshly as he walked her backwards to his bed before shoving her down on the mattress and spreading her knees. Looking her straight in the eye Bickslow winked with his tongue lolling grin before diving in and making her scream.

Erza couldn't control her body anymore as her hips drove up to meet his tongue and her hands fisted in his blue black hair almost suffocating him with her strength in chasing to get more contact. Bickslow smiled against her lips loving the gasping mewls his little kitten made as he drove her into the heavens tongue buried deep in her core.

She couldn't last much longer from Bickslow's assault, that little piece of metal in his tongue driving her to her limits so quickly.

Bickslow could taste it, one more push and he'd have her screaming his name. Sealing his lips over her sensitive pearl he sucked hard pressing his piercing against is.

"Biiiiiiicks!" Erza cried her release came hard and she worried for have a second that her thighs clamping down on him might be too much for him to survive before all thinking became impossible. Bicks drew out her orgasm reveling in a job well done. Gods he could watch his kitten lose herself completely at his mercy over and over again. As she finally calmed he slowly made his way back up her body training lines over her heated flesh favoring a few little areas his brief exploration earlier yielded for the best reactions. One just under her heavy breast made his Amazonian warrior twitch and moan grasping at his sides.

Erza struggled to think beyond the sensations wanting more, needing control again. She was done waiting and wanted to explore his body and make it do her bidding so hooking their legs she flipped their positions pinning the seith mage down. She started with his well-defined abdomen letting her tongue outline each crease, licked around his navel before delving in then moving swiftly to the cut V over his hips that led to her prize once again. She'd barely gotten a true taste before, too zealous to prove herself accomplishments as a bed partner to her much more experienced lover, but now she was going to savor him like he was the intense super sweet strawberries she still yet to get her hands on they were so rare. It was like her own personal hell letting Asuka eat the only one she'd seen to date but she had picked it for the child and was honor bound to let it go.

Any other day and he'd of been happy to let Erza take charge and use him in any way she saw fit but today wasn't any other day. Too much had happened over the last few days that he'd been powerless to stop, help or change. What he needed right now was to know that he could still act and influence something outside of himself and driving his feisty little kitten to her end once was not enough. He needed to know he could control Erza completely if only just this once.

His eyes flashed green only briefly when Erza looked up at him while she was circling around the base of his dick giving him a brief and tenuous hold because of her magic eye but he used advantage to shift enough to free himself from her gasp and get the upper hand again. He now had Erza pinned on her chest arms pulled tight behind her back. He maneuvered her knees up and wide forcing her ass in the air. Gods the sight was beautiful, her wet nether lips just begging him for more attention.

Without hesitation he rammed into her glistening sex until his hips met her ass with a loud smack. The feeling of smooth wet tight heat surrounding his already near to bursting erection had him stopping to catch his breathe.

"Fuck. Me. Harder!" Erza commanded struggling to get free but only managing to rock enough it was more arousing than the satisfying friction she so desperately needed. He slapped her ass leaving her pale skin a bright pink, she hissed through the sting as Bickslow purposefully slowed their pace just to prove he could do with her as he liked. The one hand that didn't keep her pinned down leisurely stroked her abdomen and occasionally moved to pinch and twist her pebbled peaks just enough to elicit quiet mewls. He continued his torturously slow but firm pace until Erza finally stopped fighting and slumped moaning in an almost half cry from frustration giving Bickslow complete control. Oh and was she rewarded.

Suddenly his pace became frantic releasing her arms and gripping her hips as he took up a brutal tempo that would most likely leave bruises around her waist. Arms finally free Erza now used them to meet his thrusts pushing against him harder and faster. She was so close but it wasn't enough. Almost as if reading her mind Bickslow wrapped one of his hands in her long scarlet hair and pulled her head back forcing the angle to change and sweet Mavis he was hitting a spot in her that she thought was a myth along with sparkly unicorns and lecherous leprechauns. Her orgasm slammed into her like a truck going high speed it was so intense she couldn't even scream for several seconds mouth open wide arms flailing try to find something anything to ground her.

Bickslow groaned thrusting brokenly as his own end came but he couldn't enjoy it for long because at the moment of initial release he felt a piece of his very soul ripped from his chest. Instinctively his eyes flared to take it back but hesitated at the sight. Erza's gentle soft blue soul cradled his bit of gold soul like a parent would their precious child while a piece of her own broke off and pushed into the gapping whole left in him. The pain stopped then but he was entranced watching her soul now put his where the piece had been taken. He honestly forgot how to breathe. This was not something that should have happened. It was just like how Lucy and Cristoff had described what had happened to them when they mated asking for his opinion and to take a look at their souls. He couldn't believe it even though he saw and felt that it had just happen to him. Erza's soul with his golden piece nestled right near her heart was undeniable, only, neither of them had dragon slaying magic so it was just... That's when he remembered what Safra had said when she's first arrived. His very own Erza was born from a dragon slayer. She of course wouldn't have a piece of a dragon's soul embedded in hers since she was born from one but that didn't mean the nature of her spatial magic wasn't draconic in origin.

She'd always been much stronger than the people around her, healed incredibly fast, ate boat loads of cake without gaining any weight, her magic regenerated quickly and she always had a crazy heightened sense for when there was danger. She did lack the fangs and enhanced senses but not all dragons had though from his short experience with them during the Dragon King's festival after the GMG that first year.

Did she even have an element she could eat to gain power? Cake?... That would make a lot of sense but was probably too specific. He internally rolled his eyes at himself as he finally collapsed on his side beside his mysterious fiancée, _Mate,_ and pulled her closer into him. He saw a very long and complicated talk in their future but he just wanted to enjoy holding her for as long as possible. They were mated, however unlikely and unexpected, and no one could touch that. His father was going to flip.

-DTRE-

"Emiiiii! Dance with me!" Lucy cheered giggling before she twirled in place to music only she could hear.

The solar dragon slayer just sat back slowly working out the absolutely tiny braids Lucy had worked into her long blonde hair earlier in the day. The celestial spirit mage had been crying, begging to go back to her brother and it was the only thing she could come up with to distract the woman. She hadn't intended for Lucy to do it with such gusto though.

Normal drunk Lucy Emi could easily handle, had to handle already after stopping at the bar for happy hour after their shopping spree earlier in the week. The shorter bubbly woman became hilariously flirtatious with absolutely no boundaries and was so much fun to be around. She'd literally had to peal Lucy off of the brunette working the bar because in her intoxicated state she though Cristoff had found her and didn't want to leave him again so soon. Gods, bringing her home smelling of liquor, sex and other men, for Cristoff to see almost made her pee her pants. Right as they had gotten through the door one of Lucy's hands gripped her breast, underneath her top, while the other cupped her own as her brow furrowed. Now, being 6 feet tall, beautiful, busty with hips that emphasized her rounded ass, Emi was used to random gropes, enjoyed them enough that she almost always wore a veil dress no matter the occasion as almost an invitation. It wasn't like she was going to get cold, her magic were the flames of a sun, molten and intense. What had her stopping and taking notice though was that it was Lucy doing the groping and that not a foot away was Cristoff slightly bent as if he'd been about to kiss her but then froze. A bright smile, a declaration that she was still ranked #1 in breasts and an accusing glare later had her almost dying in laughter. Her brother really had not appreciated their bonding time at all.

Sad moon drunk Lucy separated from her mate so he could heal Vander had been a nightmare at the beginning and it wasn't until after Emi was sporting braided dreads and sat the smaller blonde on the couch with her recently purchased lpad that Lucy had been distracted enough she wasn't crying; Lucy had been begging her to try the new device out before committing to purchasing her own. Now though, with the full moon so high in the night sky Lucy had gone native on her, dancing naked in the moonlight that streamed through the balcony's glass doors.

"If I join you I don't get to watch you," Emzadi reasoned trying not to laugh. It was enough for the magically sloshed woman as she continued to dance around like sprite in the forest. Gods, she was so very glad Vander had extra security lacrimas stashed away in his place. It had taken her all of 5 seconds to grab one and set it up to record every second of Lucy's frolicking, a recording she was going to just love teasing her new sister with for years.

The female dragon slayer was a little jealous that Lucy's pheromones didn't have any effect on her, like Cristoff's didn't on anyone in their family, but she knew they were there. There was a queue of people trying to get past the front desk, drawn in by the trail Lucy'd left behind when the pair had walked to Vander's penthouse to secure her away earlier that day. Emi needed something to take the stress from the weekend away and sparring with the handsome beast of a lightning dragon slayer had worked wonders until they got back to her father's and they found out about Vander's condition. God's she needed a night of some serious fucking to help her vent and if her brother could just get here and seal away with his mate she could let up a few of those tasty people downstairs up, though she was tempted to go out to find some lightning to ride. Laxus was big, strong and powerful, she knew he'd be able to get the job done and she had no doubt he needed it too.

Thoughts of Vander's prone form lying too still on his bed had the heat building in her veins, she felt like she would go supernova if she didn't let some of her frustration, fear and anger out. Her poor brother had died and was in a coma and there was nothing they could do about it. Oh how much Emi wanted to go find that sad excuse of a human and drive a clawed hand into Kurino's stomach, pull all 25 feet of her intestines slowly out then wrap them around her throat and strangle her with them…but no. For some reason that bitch was still breathing.

Emi's eyes travelled back to the monitor eyeing the group of people who'd wandered here because of Lucy. One of the double S class mages from White Sea had just wandered up and she couldn't stop the delighted growl from purring in her chest. The big beast master mage was definitely getting invited up, she'd had him before and a nice rough fuck, the kind he delighted in, was just what she needed.

"Cristoff I missed you!" Lucy's squeal brought Emi's attention back toward the balcony where, just like her new sister had declared, he was.

"Fucking finally," Emi said under her breath. The full moon was already almost half over and she needed tonight to forget about everything and lose herself in pleasure.

"Glad to see you too," Cristoff said sarcastically scooping up his naked little mate already covered in a thin layer of sweat that made her glow in the moonlight. He was going to enjoy licking every inch of his mate clean a thought that had the lunar slayer quickly closing the distance to the Master bedroom. Vander had the place so highly warded with protections and runes from his days as a Blood Hunter that it was by far the safest place the pair could spend the night unmolested. Cristoff grabbed Lucy's wandering hands before they could dip into his pants just yet.

Emazadi didn't waste a second as she crossed the room toward the phone to call down to the front desk. The man working there was well versed in how to handle full moons while on duty by now and didn't need to ask questions, they all tipped him generously each month.

In more time than she'd wanted to wait a brief knock on the door was heard before the tall shirtless male she'd requested walked right in. Emi couldn't stop the lusty growl of approval at seeing his shirt in his hand. The man was massive, dwarfing over her with broad strong shoulders and thighs thick with muscles each as large as her waist. Yes, he would do nicely.

She was on him in the blink of an eye, hands gripping his long dark green hair and pulling his down into a fierce kiss.

"The little dragoness seems hungry," Beck purred against her lips before using his weight and leverage to push her against the counter neither hearing the loud crack over Emi's snarl.

"Just shut up beautiful and lose the pants," she gritted out locking her thighs on his hips and kicking the back of his knee bringing them both down. Limbs everywhere the pair wrestled around the flat smashing into without a notice growling and nipping between dominating kisses. When Beck had Emi bent of the Sofa's arm his bicolored eyes, one blue the other gold, flashed.

"Fuuuuuck!" Emi swore struggling to move. "You just had to cheat didn't you," she sneered. Her fucking dragon soul came from a very lusty male dragon who'd been mated to another male and the damn beast, typically on the very same page as she was, had a little thing for the beast masters magic. When asked directly the fucking little sub would roll over for Beck, was always reward for it too. Gods, she couldn't blame her dear little submissive soul, the things this man was doing with his tongue made it hard for her to breathe let alone fight an integral part of herself. They knew, her dragon soul and she, that Beck, as delicious and fucking great as he was, wasn't her mate.

"Unngh ssooooo good, yes! Right...there!" Emi cried out legs pulling the much larger body as close as possible.

-DTRE-

Cristoff smirked as he tossed Lucy on the large king size bed. She'd somehow twisted in the air and landed on her hands and bare ass presented to him. He had use so much of his magic through the better part of the day on his brother he still had full control but he could feel the moonlight flooding his magical contains even now giving him enough of a high it took more than a little of the edge off after the past couple days.

As Lucy turned to face him he held her in his gaze letting his hands dance a little over his still covered body. Growling low letting it wash over his mate Cristoff let his hands travel over his body. He'd caught quite a bit of Lucy's performance earlier so it was only fair that he give her one of his own. With practiced ease he let his body roll and move as he hummed a seductive little tune, clothes slowly pulled off. When finally his boxer briefs freed his poor neglected cock he heard her breathe hitch and arousal heighten. Gods he was close to giddy now, the moonlight bathing all of his tan skin and there his sexy little mate was, wide-eyed, still on all fours and lips parted ever so slightly.

He held on hand out and Lucy sprung to her feet wrapping her arms around his waist, hands gliding up his back tracing the muscles as his lips finally descended on hers.

It didn't take long before the reassurance in their kiss turned into an irresistible hungry need for the each other.

He growled at her wandering hands, nails digging into his broad shoulders. No matter what had happened earlier today, the rest of this night was going to be about only them. Everything else could wait.

"I love you my sweet beautiful lovely little mate," he said laying them down on the massive king-sized bed where they spent the next several hours until well after the sun came up indulging in the sweet passion they would only ever find in each other for the rest of their lives.

-DTRE-

Arman, followed by two of his domestic employees, ladened down with enough breakfast for a small army entered his youngest child's penthouse pausing on the threshold. The whole place looked like a storm had run through it. The plaster on the walls cracked, furniture broken…even the kitchen islands marble counter hadn't come out unscathed. Seeing his daughter and a member of Kaleb's #1 team for White Sea wrapped around her on the thick area rug had him rolling his eyes. He'd have to get all the repairs done before Vander saw his place like this, Arman's heart clenched and his fists tightened as he controlled his breathing.

"Setup over there. I have some calls to make," the head of the family directed. He was still so angry about everything had happened. Altiene had no excuses this time, couldn't ignore complaints about her behavior saying it was just the pressure of the crown she was getting used to or the exaggerated tails from a spurned lover. Arman had suggested his friend make Kurino seek help after the wars with Joya but that had been brushed aside as well. His wasn't sure if their friendship could stand up to this last…incident would be the polite word…goddamn fucking torture and murder of his child. They'd barely kept him alive and the one woman that had made sure they got there in time had a warrant out for her arrest.

Altiene had some serious penance, starting with upholding the law to its full extent even with his own children if he was truly sorry. Kurino could have been checked years ago, passed over her inheritance when the immaculate light killed her, been given help before any of this happened.

Arman pulled out his com. If he was very lucky the family that used to make the repairs to his home when all the kids were little would still be in business.

-DTRE-

It was quiet in the room as Lucy sat writing her novel. She'd setup herself in Vander's room keeping an eye on his still sleeping body, a small desk brought in so she could spread out her papers. It had been 3 weeks now and her friend still hadn't woken. With all the crazy things that had been happening Cristoff and she had decided to stay in Pelerno to watch after Vander until he awoke so everyone else could return to their more pressing needs and work, Lucy having planned to be on vacation anyway Cristoff had already planned to take 2 months off to visit his brother so the only thing that had changes was the location and circumstances.

When not together Lucy had been spending time with Arman to learn of the investments he'd made in her behalf and drawing out plans for her property while Cristoff started preparing for his move to Magnolia so he and Lucy could stay together. With the surprise of Bickslow mating Erza and needing time to complete the process, Laxus had to get back to Fairy Tail and with him went Erik, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy and Tysun leaving the large home on the end of the Grass Sea fairly empty and quiet.

While it was widely known the couple were dating it had been a surprise finding out Erza had inherited something from her dragon mother, the need for a mate and that Bickslow was it.

All in all Lucy was satisfied, no one ended up dying, well staying dead, and there was this deep sense of joy and satisfaction at having two of her really good friends and kin experience the same happiness she had with her own slayer. She figured it might have something to do with the growing dragon instincts that had started influencing her behavior after meeting the raven haired hunk in all hi glory. So the pair weren't stuck in the in small childhood room, Cristoff offered the use of his own nearby apartment. He was going to be selling it anyway and a mating couple really needed a lot more space to solidify their bond.

Farron had been sent into Iceberg offering aid and help to handle some issues dealing with some visiting Boscans that had been in the country either on holiday or working before they disappeared without a trace. Tourists and vacationers from all over Ishgar were disappearing as well as local citizens but with a mysterious disease spreading through the heart of the country and the appearance of more and more foreign dark creatures there the Boscan King decided having either Arman or Farron at ground zero to help the struggling country would be more beneficial. In recent years Iceberg had become a very important tactical position and economical stakeholder to their more temperate southern neighbor. The request had been strained and awkward with the tensions as they were between the families knowing exactly why this was not a good time, but something had to be done and the two Pradesh ambassadors had always been the crown's go to diplomates.

The people of Iceberg had taken more of the rush of missing people but with the continuous winter they usually experienced being even harsher than usual, their regional chiefs and military were so busy scrambling trying to find enough food and supplies to provide for their people for the next several months that those cases sat unsolved with more and more people being added to them. It was a vast country, third largest in the continent, but with their climate, Iceberg didn't have the normal single localized government but instead elected chiefs for a region that would meet each summer in a conference to represent their people's needs when travel across the nation wasn't so difficult. It had been a very efficient way to govern the country but it's weaknesses were being exploited and tried with the unforeseen climactic changes. With widespread illness, missing people and starvation they'd recently called an emergency meeting and made requests for aid from Bosco, Minstrel, Stella and Fiore to join them.

Xally and a few other researchers were sent from where they'd been near the northern border into Iceberg proper to meet up with the delegation and continue their work diligently to find a cure for the disease. It was a pull of resources and knowledge with the researchers in Iceberg's main research hospital the likes of which had never been done before.

So, Farron had chosen to join his sister with loads of food and heavy winter supplies to help relieve and support the struggling nation. He'd made sure to take Emzadi with him too, mostly because of her solar dragon slaying magic so he could work in some sort of comfort in the negative degree weather.

Just two decades ago bringing Emi into Icebergian boarders wouldn't have been possible since the major religion in that country revered the winter and hated everything to do with the summer and even fire to some extent. Emzadi would have caused an international incident the likes of which no one would have wanted to even tempt back then. Fortunately for all concerned parties, 25 years ago an innovative chief suggested they educate their youth in more specialized fields like engineering and the sciences to try and make their people's lives more comfortable and prosperous across their country. Each Chief returned to their regions and selected 5 youths each year with specific aptitudes and sent them off for higher education and training paid for by the state with the understanding they would return and apply their knowledge to help their people for at least 10 years after their studies were completed. It had worked wonders for the nation as it now boasted the best year round winter sports and activities with comfortably built resorts that catered to tourists and vacationers by the droves. The last decade, as more youth from Iceberg returned from the various universities in Minstrel, Bosco and Fiore, had seen the most prosperity that the country had had in recorded history. Their economy, until this rash of bad luck, had been growing exponentially and with such success and increasing comfort the citizens easily forgot their superstitions about offending their dead God Hroth, embraced higher education and all things warm and life giving. Bit with the darkness now falling over the large country some citizens were returning to their ancient beliefs thinking to appease the ancient god of winter but the more part were too happy with their still fairly new prosperity to return to the starving isolation most still remembered all too well while they'd worshipped the dead deity. That made the need and desire to help Iceberg through this time of trial not so charitable since Bosco had huge trading interests with the snow-ladened country.

Kaleb had to return to White Sea to take up his responsibilities as guild master again. He was even charged by the King himself with creating a special team to look more into the schemes Kurino had been up to with Seven's Queen. For now, their family had decided to keep Minda's involvement with the princess a secret in hopes that more could be learned and maybe, just maybe, something could be found that explained what was happening with her and why such a morally upright woman would suddenly betray everything she believed in. She'd been as close to a mother that most of Arman's children had had so learning her of deception and that it had led to almost losing Vander forever had been a hard hit. Lucy knew Arman was still holding out hope that Minda was playing a much deeper game and hadn't foreseen this as a potential outcome – no one really could have – but the rest of the family had their doubts. Her actions had been too pointed, decisive, in what they'd discovered already to be a ruse. Lucy had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was only the beginning to the coming darkness. It was too much like the time before Zeref came with his armies to rain down hell and destruction on her home for it not to be.

Lucy paused in her writing as Cristoff entered the room to do his daily restoration of his brother so Vander didn't waste away slowly in his comatose state.

"How is he?" she questioned standing up to stretch letting her back give a satisfying pop then moved to his side.

"The same." Cristoff turned and pulled Lucy into his body burying his nose in her hair. Seeing his brother like this for so long was hard. He'd not see Vander so vulnerable since he was a small boy plagued by constant nightmares and now it had almost been a month since seeing his brother smile. There was nothing physically preventing Vander from waking up but with Kaleb, Bickslow and Erik all otherwise occupied there was no way to know if his mind and soul had recovered just as well from the drugs or if he was still struggling.

Lucy's arms wound around his waist holding him as tightly as possible. It was the only comfort she could offer him but knew it hardly made any difference. She could feel his anxiety, stress and helplessness through their bond and it pained her knowing there wasn't much she could do. Moving one of her arms around his neck she pulled him down to her lips letting her own anxiety and need to comfort him take over. It was more cathartic than arousing as their lips moved together slowly tasting the salt from their tears.

"Unless I'm invited to join in can you take your foreplay somewhere else?" Vander's weak voice croaked out.

The couple broke apart quickly turning toward the smirking shadowquip reclined on one elbow. The smirk didn't last since Lucy quickly threw herself at her friend ignoring the injured grunt as she cried into his chest as Cristoff poured his brother a glass of water.

Vander was more than a little confused. He'd not expected ever to wake up again after taking the little magic that hadn't been sealed away to have a shadow do enough damage internally so he was sure to die before the Shades took over his body. Even more surprising was waking up to Cris and Lucy making out not even three feet from his head. Not that he really minded that they were but the pair was the wrong set of people who he'd of expected to wake up to had he had a choice. He felt fine so assumed Cris had gotten to him in time to save him from Kurino's drugs and his own damage. His body didn't ache and he still felt a vague fatigue so figured he'd been down for a few hours. Still it was funny to wake up to their little moment like he'd hadn't been there the whole time, especially since Lucy wasn't all that good with that kind of intimacy around people. Chaste kisses to the temple or cheek, sitting and cuddling together was about all she felt comfortable with among company.

Vander looked toward the open door trying to see all he could. Surely his fairies would know he was awake by now and be coming? They would most definitely have heard him by now.

Rubbing Lucy comfortingly on the back he wished was a different blonde one that wasn't so… "Gods your heavy woman!" he rasped out before trying to rub the new pain of her knee in his kidney only to be smacked in the head too. "Hey!"

"I'm not fat!" she huffed rolling off of him making sure her elbow dug into his side.

"I'm already injured you heartless woman." Vander groaned and curled up on his side. "I never said you were fat. Damn Cris, you making her lifts weights with you or something?" Cristoff just pressed the glass of water into his brother's hands and helped him sit up to drink it all the while sporting a huge disbelieving smile on his face and chuckling lightly. Of course the first words Vander would say after dying would be to solicit sex.

"Not much else to do since we've been watching over your lazy ass." He now pulled him up all the way into a spine cracking hug.

"Ugh Cris, loosen up. You're acting like I died or something." Vander groaned and rubbed his aching throat. The water had helped but he'd of preferred something warm. At the concerned looks that passed between his siblings he only raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation thinking it was better not to try talking anymore until he got some tea first.

"Van, you did die and have been in a coma for three weeks now," Cristoff said settling his brother back on his bed.

"What?! How long? Where's Saf and Gin?" Vander's dark maroon eyes were wide and frantic now as he struggled to get up from his bed again in earnest but Cris was holding him down. His nose wasn't as sensitive as a dragon slayer's but it was most definitely sharp enough that he could tell who had been here recently and he couldn't smell Saf or Gin in the room at all. He'd not been concerned of their lack of scent in his room since they'd spent most of their time in Safra's skini after Bicks returned from his trial. Their absence when he woke he had been trying to convince himself was because Cris needed space to work ignoring the deep-seated fear.

That reasoning was all shit now knowing how long he'd been out and had him frantic. Surely in 3 weeks the pair would have spent a significant amount of time here with him leaving their scent everywhere but he didn't smell them at all. Where were they? What happened after he pasted out on Kurino? How had he been saved in time? Did Kurino or one of her attendants realize that things had gone too far and called for the healers? Had Safra and Gin stormed the palace after seeing what was going on? That was the very plausible reaction if either of them decided to look in on him while he was with Kurino, he now feared it the most.

One of the first things he'd learned about the pair that held true for most fairies was they often watched people using their viewing mirrors at home like people watched lacrimavision. They were very curious creatures and liked to watch all sorts of normal interactions and activities like some bizarre form of reality LV. He knew when he'd left to follow the royal page that had brought the request from Kurino that the two would eventually look in on him and Kurino out of curiosity. He hadn't even been concerned then about them being jealous or anything either since he knew they wouldn't be bothered by it, what he was doing had nothing to do with love. What he was doing was in duty, duty to protect his family and without a formal relationship he was obligated to serve. Hell, they'd happily watched him torment Virgo with pleasure until she couldn't handle it and had to suddenly return to the spirit world just so he could fulfil an old promise. The best part of that night was right after Virgo flashed away they were on him hungry mouths tasting his skin faster than the smoke could clear. He'd hoped that after Cris healed him up the three of them could bath together and have another very intense session, maybe even partially join again, feel there answering love for him so deep and all-encompassing it would have cleansed him body and soul. What he had not considered was the amount of abuse he would take immediately when he got there and how they would have reacted to seeing that. Gin would have planned and probably involved his father in getting him out safely but Safra's emotions ran high and could not be restrained, they never could, and she would have acted immediately storming in. He doubted anyone could have stopped her outside himself, his shadows being the only thing they'd found could restrain her when she shifted into light. Gin would have followed hot on her heals just to make sure she wasn't alone. Gods and now neither of them were here. Did they die? Were they injured too? Had they been caught and arrested?

"Calm down," Cris fought his struggling brother harder using a lot more force than he thought Vander could handle right now with Lucy now helping him with holding his legs.

"Calm down?" he yelled. "Where the fuck are my fairies?" he screamed before dropping into the shadows and out of their reach. Vander's world turned erratically making him light-headed and unable to safely navigate in the shadows so he pulled back out having only made it to the doorway almost collapsing to the floor if not for Cristoff's arms steadying him.

"Damnit Van, if you will just listen for a goddamn minute! You've been down for too long to push yourself this much already. My restorative magic can only do so much now come lay back down." Vander's hard eyes just looked up at him defiantly demanding an explanation before he would so much as take another step.

Sighing Lucy placed a calming hand on both men. "As far as we know they are fine. If you sit down I'll tell you everything that happened that day, it's a long story." Taking a deep steadying breathe now that his worst fears were allayed Vander walked back to his bed focusing on the fact that Safra and Gin had not died trying to save him; had that happened there would be no question of whether or not they were fine and Kurino would not last the night.

"Ok so it all started when I brought Safra here to tell her all about what to expect when you returned home later…"

-DTRE-

Vander's heart clenched in his chest. They thought he was dead and lost to them forever. Gin had fled with an unconscious Safra shortly after she had almost died doing whatever spell she'd done to Kurino as vengeance so she would be safe from Bosco's reaction. He'd never refer to that woman by a title again since she was nothing but a malicious parasite; there was no way she deserved any kind of respect. He was a little sad Kurino hadn't died but also thankful now knowing the condition she now lived with since none of their healers had been able to cure Kurino after all this time. The king fortunately knew better than to ask Cristoff for help in this situation. Imagine, a person so wrapped up in becoming more powerful brought down to being absolutely helpless. That bitch was living with a fate worse than death and hell being too weak to even walk by herself and unable to access her magic. From what Lucy told him Kurino had even lost her beauty; skin a blotchy uneven gray, her toned body now nothing more than skin and bones, vibrant dark eyes listless and dull. It made him giddy knowing his little poppet had done that all for him. Kurino even lost her position as heir to the thrown to her younger brother and his husband.

The part of Lucy's story he couldn't bare though was that the last time anyone saw Safra she had blood coming from every opening on her face and that they both thought he was still dead. He understood Kaleb's decision to let them leave – they were far safer outside of the King's reach for now – but why he hadn't sent anyone to follow them or tell them he'd survived was beyond him and he said as much.

"In what world would either of them not have turned right back around to stay with you the second they learned you survived? There are already warrants out for Safra's arrest and orders to detain Gin for questioning," Lucy said incredulously. Unluckily for them they were the ones who had started an investigation into where Safra's body was before Kaleb told them what had happened. When the King's investigation turned up that an unknown knight had made the pronouncement and that both disappeared immediately after, it wasn't hard to figure out what might of happened. Even with his daughter's crimes and disgrace she was still part of the royal family at the time and the attack against her needed to be paid for. Lucy understood where Vander was coming from though, had their roles been switched she'd have been desperate for Cristoff too but she would rather he be away from here ignorant and safe than with her and in danger of being arrested and hanged.

Vander knew it made sense but also that something was wrong. He needed to go after them right now. Once again he struggled to leave hating that using his magic right now was too much for him so he couldn't just slip out. It probably would be unstable for a few more days until he got more of his equilibrium back. "Cris, if it was Lucy out there thinking you were dead what would you do?" the argument was soundly addressed to the dragon slayer and he could see the uncertainty creep into his brother's midnight blue eyes. "Don't deny it. You'd be chasing after her even if your spleen was hanging out even if you couldn't use your magic."

He was right. Cristoff knew he was right. He'd have chased after Lucy even if he had had to crawl to get there. The dragon in his head had already been fighting him this whole time to let his brother up so he could go find his mates. How or why his dragon was calling them both Vander's mates was something to think on later but for now it was enough to know his dragon was against his rational mind. All it wanted to do was grab Lucy and Vander then chase after the pair himself to restore peace to their tatsu. Vander was kin and in pain without them and that was unacceptable. They needed to help him not hold him back. _Fuck_ , the lunar dragon slayer thought. He knew he couldn't stop Vander from running off after them for long but he also knew the dangers in the direction the fairies had ran off in and he wasn't going to take Lucy anywhere near Stella and Iceberg. Whatever illness that was ravaging Iceberg was hitting Stella a lot harder than Bosco since Bosco's efforts had isolated the affected areas to just the very north of their country. He did not want to tempt fate by taking his mate anywhere farther north than they were currently. Lucy would probably give him hell for them not going with Vander but he'd rather her safe and a little angry than the alternative of watching her life slowly drain from her and not being able to stop it. It was bad enough that he wouldn't be able to stop Vander from running off for very much longer or that Farron and both his sisters were already there without asking him to risk the very same fate for his mate. He drew a hard line there plus it had been over a month since Lucy had been back home and even that trip had only been a few days. He knew his mate missed her friends and had even started watching movies with Dom over her com when she sat with Vander at night. Still, he couldn't let Vander run off alone and they were out of available siblings since Bickslow was still in the process of mating. It would take a while for his brother to get back to his peak performance so he needed someone there to watch his back until he was able to travel the voids safely again. Cristoff had a plan to help Vander cover some distance but it would risk Minda leaking the information making Vander vulnerable and put Safra and Gin in more danger. They still had very little clue as to the depth or reason behind Kressa and Kurino's alliance. Vander'd need a plausible cover story and a powerful trustworthy ally if this was going to work.

"I will let you up on 2 conditions." At that Vander stilled and waited anxiously. "First you take a couple days to recover until you are steady on your feet." Cris held up his hand to stop his brother from arguing just yet. "We'll need that long to find an airship that can take you into Bellum anyway. That's the direction they were heading and probably the best place to start looking plus it will save you at least two weeks of travel on foot avoiding a lot of trouble out that way." At the wary acceptance he continued, "Second you take someone with you. You know how hostile and dangerous those countries are so should something happen I want someone there to have your back." Vander nodded already knowing who he would ask to join him. Presca, as another former Blood Hunter and friend, would be the only person outside his family that he would trust. He was powerful and could drain people from the very energy that gave them life if needed plus he wouldn't mind travelling hard. If they ran into problems along the way there was nothing that could stop the two when they worked together. A bonus was he would know the areas just as well as him if not better from their time as spy assassins for their government. He was also used to travelling quickly through the void if needed, so they would make great time without any unwanted attention. Plans already forming in his head he didn't notice Lucy leave and come back with a tray of hot tea and a hearty stew until the smell had his stomach growling. Smiling up at his heaven sent little sister he tucked in and ate slowly not wanting to get sick, three weeks without real food was not something to ignore.

Cristoff and Lucy excused themselves to notify the family and start on their own tasks to prepare Vander and themselves for travelling. It have been too long since either had had a truly normal day and Lucy was aching to see her family back at Fairy Tail now that all Pradesh siblings were healthy and accounted for.

-DTRE-

Vander shuffled around his room looking for his communication lacrima. His ride was going to leave in an hour and take him as far as the Bellum Gulf near the Pergrandian boarder. From there he would be sent down the gunship's short transport beam since they couldn't land and join up with Presca. Turns out his curious friend had decided weeks ago to follow the pair on his own but hadn't been able to catchup to them since they'd taken Delphin across the grass sea. Vander knew his grass runner could carry him for days without issue so the two considerably lighter fairies wouldn't have a problem riding her much faster and for longer than he could before exhaustion became an issue. Presca didn't have a chance at catching them even when they left the grass sea.

His friend was now going to hang out near the harbor at Solice and wait for him to join him before crossing into Pergrande to continue on the fairies' trail. Vander assumed Gin would be taking them back to the Charm to hid away for a while and if they needed to pass into the eastern part of Pergrande no wonder they were so paranoid of being discovered. The Pergrandian labs would be within 2-3 days of their home where they would be dissected if the scientists found them. He only hoped he caught up with them before they made it to the charm and out of his reach.

Sighing he ducked down to check under his bed since it was the only place he hadn't torn to shreds looking for the blasted thing and there it was. So fucking predictable! Com in hand he noticed something else still glinting under there. Curious he pulled it out and blinked. Safra's portable viewing mirror. She must have dropped it after seeing him that day. He could call her and clear everything up and have them wait for him or turn back. He. Could. Call. Her! Standing up and channeling his magic he whispered, "Safra," and waited for the telltale flash to show it connecting. Nothing. "Safra," he said again louder pouring more magic in the device. Still nothing. "I said Safra! Gin! Come on!" he practically screamed but nothing happened. "Fuck!" Vander pulled at his hair. There was no reason it shouldn't work. He'd seen Safra use it, he'd used the one in the skini multiple times. Pocketing it with his com he left his room. It didn't matter anyway. He was going to find them soon and then they'd know. They'd know and everything was going to be ok. He had to believe that.

-DTRE-

Lucy sighed snuggling into the broad chest of her mate enjoying the excited monologue of Juvia recounting her fairytale wedding with Gray. That was one thing she'd been sad to miss out on during her time away but her friends understood that she couldn't leave Bosco like she'd planned. The wedding sounded like a little girl's dream full of puffy dresses, piles of lace and ruffles. She chuckled imagining her still very cool friend surrounded on all sides by the crazy romantic fantasy. He must have been as uncomfortable as all hell and she wished she could have seen it and spent the day teasing the hell out of him too. When Lucy got married she wanted a sweet, simple yet intimate ceremony having had plenty of pomp and circumstance during the first 16 years of her life to last the rest of it easily. But the wedding would wait until her dear mate satisfied her only childhood fantasy of him proposing to her with some sort of unique gift that made her world perfect and complete instead of a useless bobble. It was a tall order but she was in no hurry to marry even though Arman had made it no secret that _he_ was a little impatient. Even had the paperwork ready for their use as soon as Cristoff officially proposed. It's not like they didn't have the time. She was still physically very young even though all her legal documents stated she was older than her mate by several years.

Arman wasn't the only person already anticipating her nuptials though. Dom had already started sketching various gowns for Lucy to choose from for her wedding and had brought them out one evening while he had them over for dinner. Mira also had an entire list of wedding things for the reception for Lucy to sign off on. The matchmaking barmaid even tried to strong arm them in picking a date before they were engaged. It was all so ridiculous and very much something to be expected by her crazy friends.

What she was anxiously anticipating was their night tonight after they left the guild. It was all worked out. At a specific time, hopefully before the pair started drawing heated looks from those around them, Mira would let them know it was time to leave and they would say their farewells to their friends and go home to the new house Cristoff had finalized purchasing just yesterday. They would spend this full moon christening each and every room and surface of their brand new home planning all the furniture they would need to purchase the next day. Hopefully, her ever increasing libido and matching stamina was enough to see them until the moon had set tomorrow morning. She didn't want either of them to wake up until well into tomorrow afternoon where they could sip their coffee and watch the promised first snowfall of the season snuggled together in a cocoon of blankets.

She loved the house Cristoff had picked for their future home. Loved even more he showed her it to get her approval before making an offer. It was in the same neighborhood as Freed's Victorian cottage near the arts district and about a 10 minute walk from Bickslow's in the market district. Their new home was much larger than she'd planned boasting five bedrooms and various other spaces including a library but in need of some serious renovations to make it perfect. Something to grow into he'd said to her arching eyebrow not sure who he thought he was talking to when she first saw the house. She loved children, definitely wanted them sooner than she'd expected, but there was no way in hell she'd spend 2 full years inflating to uncomfortable proportions only to push four of those little bodies out of the much smaller opening of her hoo-hoo. She'd seen Levy give birth to Tysun and like hell she was going to do that four times. No thank you!

Also, thanks to a timely call from Kaleb just last night letting them know Vander and Presca had checked in saying they would probably catch up to the fleeing fairies tomorrow, Lucy would finally get to ride her very own dragon tonight too! It had been hard to focus on Kaleb's verbal message regarding Vander though since he had also pressed into her mind through the magic of the com telling her just how malleable and willing to please her mate would be tonight...perfect for her to try out her favorite daydream. What had distracted her from his vocal address was said fantasy pushed into her mind with a slight variation and a promise that it would be well worth to try it. Mavis she'd been speechless with the familiar images of their naked bodies and the realization that those most likely were also seen by Erik as well. To the poison slayer's knowing look she just blushed and looked away. It was so embarrassing! Enough so that she was definitely going to start practicing the mind barrier exercises Cristoff had taught her more. That shit was private and her kin did not need to know any of it!

Still, what Kaleb had shared had been helpful and kindly meant. She couldn't even blame herself for not knowing about it his malleability until now. Her first two full moons mated to Cristoff had been him teaching her the basics about her own body and his with surprising patience given his happily drunken state. The third had been interrupted by tragedy and even if Cris hadn't had to heavily use his magic for healing, the pervasive depressing emotions were enough to make Lucy just want to be held or made love to. Her growing little bondage kinks influenced most likely by her friends and a very specific spirit had no place then when all she wanted was comfort and to feel loved. Now though, Vander was healthy again about to be reunited with his sýzygos, Kurino was handled and any other drama going on in the outside world could wait. Tonight was her night! They'd leave the guild soon since she was already starting to feel giddy and Cristoff's light caresses were pushing a mite inappropriate for general consumption, at least in Fiore. That last pass he'd tweaked her nipple discretely and she'd had to bite her tongue not to moan but couldn't stop her hips from grinding into the stiff bulge pressing between her cheeks.

Twenty minutes later had Lucy climbing up Cristoff's body as she tried to make him "purr" and Cristoff's eyes silver and hands on Lucy's ass to help in her efforts.

"Juvia wants her beloved Gray to make her purr," the rain woman said before climbing up Gray's frozen frame.

"Juvia not here!" he hissed out when her hand closed around his already responding member. Gray was freaking out just a little. Gods now was not the time for his stripping habit. Where the hell had his boxers gone?

Mira kindly walked up to Cristoff and Lucy placing a hand on each of their shoulders. Laxus had warned her she was supposed to send the pair home an hour ago but she'd just been too curious to see what the fuss with the full moon was all about. She had not anticipated the current state of guild wide groping teetering on the edge of a full blown orgy. Wendy had to be knocked out since she'd had poor Romeo pinned to the floor whispering about making him a consort. They were only 15 and not mates; Mira couldn't let that promising ship play out no matter how cute she thought they would be together. She'd also probably have nightmares for a while after seeing what her little brother and Ever were doing right now on her bar. That was punishment enough for her poor decision.

"It's time for you to head on home." She smiled kindly. Cristoff got up stumbling only a little when Lucy lost her grip and almost fell.

"You sure you don't want us to stay so you can watch?" Cristoff chuckled before walking out of the bar with Lucy nipping at his neck. He'd smelled the demon woman's arousal, well until right before she came over. Seeing her brother doing a very manly job of working up Ever had doused any burgeoning ache she might have he. Cristoff was just happy had a much better tolerance than Lucy for the overwhelming power build up since his magical containers were much larger and it would be probably another hour before he was as far gone as Lucy. Still though, his mate was no longer interested in spending more time with her friends so he teleported them directly to their front door already trying to find his keys cursing internally that they hadn't left a window open even a crack. Lucy had been right that it was getting too cold to do that but still it was damned inconvenient.

"Get her," somebody said softly but it was loud enough for Cristoff's enhanced hearing to pick up and his mind fully cleared instantly on alert. Seven people surrounded them moving closer. They were fucking insane thinking they could take him on tonight of all nights. It only took three more seconds before all hell broke loose and magical attacks were flying at them from all angles but the over powered pair had been ready for them. They easily dodged the attacks and slowly knocked out each of the mages. The fight hadn't even been a challenge for Lucy's whip and Cristoff's bare hands at least until more than a dozen other mages showed up out of nowhere. The couple were slowly separated by their attackers and it wasn't until Cristoff turned to check on his mate that he realized she was across the yard about to get hit with a spell from a mage hidden up a tree. Growling Cristoff teleported to her side in his full Holy Knight armor just in time to intercept what he now realized was a binding spell as black and red jagged strips started wrapping around him too tight to move until he suddenly found himself somewhere else entirely. By the pain exploding in his chest he knew he was now very far from his mate.

-DTRE-

Lucy turned in time to see her mate disappear and the sudden pain brought her to her knees. Ignoring the people now slowly closing in on her collapsed form all she could think about was Cristoff. They'd taken her mate. These fucking weak ass mages had taken her mate because she hadn't wanted to damage their new neighborhood and not been aware of the idiot in the tree. She had let them direct here in his range separating her from Cristoff. Pain turned to anger, anger turned to fury. These fucking cunts just ruined her perfectly planned night - her chance to ride her dragon! She could feel Cristoff was still alive and not injured but their connection was tenuous. She needed her mate now!

Lucy's magic exploded in one devastating electrical burst taking out the group of mages that had just been ready to capture her. Standing up slowly the magic pressure surrounding her tossing her long curled hair wildly she looked around her front yard and counted. One bastard was missing and she was not in the mood to play with her prey. She readied to follow him but paused suddenly, eyes wide, surprised at the faint feelings in her abdomen. Somehow she could feel another delicate life growing in her, small and precious. She was pregnant. She was carrying her first child and the fuckers had her mate. This guy was going to scream until they told her everything they knew. With a clap of thunder she was gone.

-DTRE-

It didn't take long for the pheromones to wear off all the mages in the guild once Cristoff and Lucy had left. Laxus had come down from his office to check on his guild mates once the strong smell of arousal had worked its way up to his office. The guilty look on Mira's face along with the several couples starting to strip right there in the guild was all the lighting slayer needed to know what had happened. Shaking his head he should have known better than have Mira be in charge of his amorous moon drunk kin. Well placed jolts of electricity had everyone back to their senses quickly though. He'd even gotten Macao on his bare ass since his face had been buried between Cana's tits. The card mage had calmed significantly since she'd stopped drinking so much and to see the old man taking advantage of a woman he knew didn't mess around like that had his hackles raising. His dragon was pissed too; the man was old enough to be her father! Strolling down to the bar weaving his way through his guild mates various stages of surprised embarrassment and in some cases fearful shame Laxus kept his eyes locked on the She-Devil. He needed to have some serious words with her but stopped when the lights in the guild flickered.

He'd recognize the type of magic that caused that kind of disruption anywhere but why would Gyzor be out wielding her magic tonight of all nights? Grabbing Mira from behind the bar and a sopping wet Gray from Juvia's clutches, Laxus dragged them with him just in case. If Lucy had called out her little dragon she might be in some serious need of help. Opening the door the young guild master felt someone grab his arm right before he had the group flashing through Magnolia and landing on Lucy's front lawn. Mira and Gray's questions died in their throats when they saw almost 2 dozen mages unconscious on the ground sporting electrical burns but no Lucy or Cristoff could be seen.

"The fuckers took Cristoff and Lucy's about to rip off the head of our only lead." Cobra said already running off after where Laxus supposed Lucy was. It didn't take a genius to realize Cobra had come to the guild probably because of something he'd heard. That man always had an ear trained on the celestial mage when she was within his incredibly large range whether because he was paranoid something might happen to her or just realistic given her track record with being hunted.

"Lock these fuckers up and call Bickslow. Get his ass and Titania here asap," he ordered taking off after Cobra also realizing it was him that had hitched a last minute ride with him from the guild. Mira was already in her Satan Soul form and looked ready to kill but settled herself to cleaning up the scum while Gray had already made an ice cart so they could load them up and take them to the guild. If she was very lucky one of them would wake up before Laxus got back and she could have fun questioning them for answers.

-DTRE-

Laxus and Cobra stopped as they came around a bend in the trail of the forest not quite believing what they were seeing. Lucy was standing there holding some guy by the neck with vibrant iridescent blue claws at the ends of her delicate fingertips. She had what looked like dragon scales covering every inch of her body in shades of bright yellow and the same iridescent blue that was so reminiscent of her dragon Gyzor. They up until just under her jaw but banded around her hair line holding back long wild blond curls. Lightening arched across her body in several places from her barely restrained rage. Eye's narrowed but glowing that same iridescent blue she snarled at the man showing long fangs.

"Blondie?" "Tink?" both men called out cautiously. Scary Lucy had just received a fucking dragon upgrade with magic pouring into her from the full moon and neither male wanted to incite her wrath.

"They took my mate and he knows where." Her voice was calm but the screams coming from the man as she poured more electricity through him meant she was anything but.

"She's all yours boss. My ass would be lit up if I got anywhere near her and that shit hurts." The poison slayer said ready to grab the man and start his own form of interrogation as soon as Laxus had Lucy calmed.

Laxus grunted in acknowledgement and started his way toward his little sister. He figured she was somehow borrowing Gyzor's magic like she did with her Zodiac spirits and a part deep in him swelled in pride. When the shit hit the fan Lucy had chosen to use his element instead of Cristoff's when both were available. _As it should be,_ his dragon rumbled. She was his before anyone else's and this shit fucking proved it.

"We'll get him back sis. Let Cobra do the dirty work you know it'll go quicker." Laxus was right next to Lucy hands on her shoulders now absorbing her unrestrained magic as she thought about what he said. It was a hell of a kick for even the massive man.

Nodding she threw the man at Erik with a simple, "Don't be too gentle," and growled in approval when the first thing the poison slayer did was grab the man by the balls and pumped some of his venom in him. Laxus' strong arms now wrapped fully around her trembling body. Gods she was still so angry but the pain of Cristoff's separation was getting unbearable. She could feel him fighting again and was terrified that she wouldn't get to him in time. Turning around she curled into Laxus' larger form and started to sob. "We need him," she cried out between sobs confusing one slayer and getting a much more violent interrogation from the other. Lucy took comfort in Laxus' hold. If she didn't think about it too much his body was so similar to her own black haired mate. The biggest difference was Laxus smelled of a wild storm tinged with ozone while Cristoff of a minty evening dew.

"I got what we need from mama's boy here. The She-Devil and Ice Demon are at the guild already and what we need to get to Cristoff is there," Erik said dragging the now unconscious man behind him by one of his feet as he gripped Laxus' shoulder. He'd not missed Lucy's little revelation and now that he knew to look for it he could smell the slight change in her scent and hear the slight variations in sound coming from her uterus (not something he would typically listen for in her but in other women it came in fucking useful so he didn't end up knocking up some chick during a one night stand). Lucy was in the very early stages of her pregnancy and all this stress and a missing mate was not good for the baby. In a sudden clap of thunder the four were at the guild greeted by Mira's smiling face. It was her dark evil terrifying smile that promised pain as she held up what looked like five small lacrimas. If those were what Erik knew they needed to grab from Lucy's attackers their lives just got a hell of a lot better. The man he'd question had one but Lucy's electric torture had fried the device and he'd been hoping a few of the other mages transportation lacrima had survived her initial attack.

-DTRE-

Cristoff turned around quickly and snarled. The pain deep in chest and the presence of four males with weapons and cuffs behind him he knew had been intended for his mate had his dragon completely unleashed ready to shed some blood. His silvered eye narrowed as he flexed his power shattering the binding spell wrapped around his armored covered body calling his broadsword to his hand before launching himself at the men. In a matter of seconds he had decapitated 2 men, gutted one and the last one was missing an arm pressed against the wall sword against his neck.

"Why are you after my mate?" Cristoff asked through gritted teeth right against the bleeding man's ear so he could be heard over their terrified screams.

"I don't know! Gods don't kill me!"

Cristoff growled viciously. "Don't lie to me or you lose the other arm."

"I'm not lying," the man pleaded then screamed as Cristoff moved swiftly lobbing of his other arm.

"Next I cut off a foot."

"Please no! They'll kill me!"

"You're already dead but how long I make you suffer is up to you." The man closed his eyes crying reeking of fear and urine. He was young, probably 19 but that did not stir a sense of compassion in the battled hardened warrior. He'd seen children take up arms in war; this was nothing.

"S-sssomeone t-took the S-sssstaff of Umbră from Ap-pollo's T-t-temple and she was there. The High Priestess wants it b-back. That's all I know, I swear!" the young man stuttered out before Cristoff cut his throat cleanly, blood spraying his face, before letting go and watching his dead body slide down and crumple on the floor. Turning toward the door he had a priestess to find and a mate to return to.

-DTRE-

"Safra you need to eat," Gin pleaded holding a fiddlehead to her lips. "They're your favorite." Safra didn't react at all just continued to stair off into space murmuring.

"He's dead. Everyone I love dies." It was all she said now, over and over again from the moment she'd woken up after Vander's death until she finally passed out in exhaustion. Gin set down the food and held her close to his chest.

"I'm still here, right here, Sunflower. Please come back to me." Tears dripped from his chin into her hair. Weeks and Safra hadn't had anything to eat or drink. The only thing keeping her alive was because she was mostly a fairy and could survive off of the earth's ethernano and her element. She may not be eating but she also couldn't stop him taking her outside daily at noon to they lay on the ground for hours. Her body automatically absorbed the earth's ethernano and the light of the sun to sustain her but to what end? Would she ever come back from wherever she'd retreated? Human's had the capacity to move on and continue living because as time passed their intense emotions dulled so the pain didn't stay so acute. Their memories faded too and while they may never forget and never stop loving the person they lost they could find fulfillment in other things and someone else still. Fairies didn't feel things as sharply as humans but it penetrated deep. They loved romantically like this only once in their lives and that was it. When they lost that someone it was like a piece of themselves was ripped out but they survived and coped. They were never able to forget like someone who lost their eyesight or limb would never forget its absence, just adapted their lives but not even a moment passed without the knowledge of what they lost. Safra, poor Safra loved like them both and had a perfect memory and it was killing her. He knew the fairy part of what she felt well but refused to take on a human form opening himself up to the same pain his Sunflower couldn't avoid. In some sort of strange miracle Gin and she had found love twice, for him both times to impossible people. If he lost Safra as well as Vander…The very thought made it hard to breathe even in his true fairy form. He wasn't sure how to save her but he had to try.

They were in Pergrande now, close to its capital, so he couldn't risk travelling any farther to get to the charm without Safra starting to at least eat or drink something. She was already painfully thin and he doubted she would live through the three days it would take to clear this area completely without her daily time outside – it would be too dangerous to stop to have her sun bath any closer to the city. They'd been here a week already Gin doing all he could to help her but she wasn't improving and he was getting desperate. How long could this last? Would she ever be able to move past it? Picking her up, he took her outside again and laid down with her in a grassy field near the base of a mountain in the direct sunlight. Curling around her he wept silently praying that somehow she could be saved.

-DTRE-

"There, they're out again and close." Presca said pointing toward the looming mountains ahead before the world went dark and cold. He fucking hated it when Vander did that shit without warning. The evil things lurking and chasing them through the voids always had some seriously nasty things to say he'd rather be mentally prepared for instead of just thrown in. Still, travelling the voids meant they covered a lot more ground a lot faster.

Vander passed through the deep voids in the direction Presca indicated searching for the familiar life signatures he could use as homing beacons. At this distance he would normally be able to sense the person he was looking for but fairies life signatures were so similar to that of large trees that he needed to get closer relying on Presca's ability to see and feel their magical signatures. Finally near the mountain base he felt them and his sudden stop had them falling from the voids unintentionally. He ate the grass hard when he landed taking the brunt of Presca's impact as well but he didn't care. Gin's signal was strong and normal but Safra's was flickering. He'd been told all about the spell and Presca told him how he had charged Safra with Kaleb's magic then Gin's magic when she was getting close to death and Kaleb's energy wasn't getting absorbed correctly. He hadn't anticipated her still being so close to death after all this time, she should have recovered by now. Grabbing Presca's hand again he dropped back into the voids and sped even quicker now. In no time at all he came up sharp in a large field leaving his friend gasping for air on his hands and knees his own eyes focused on a pair of figures not 10 feet away. They were curled together in the grass and he could hear the sound of crying. Gin was in his true fairy form for everyone to see and that had the shadowquip concerned. Something like that was very dangerous to be doing right now. Eyes moving away from snow white limbs of one of his loves to the protruding hips and ribs of his other where there used to be soft curves. Her face was vacant but lips moved muttering something he was just barely close enough to hear. Gods why hadn't Kaleb stopped them. They would have been safer hiding out in her skini with his comatosed body setup there by their sides instead of on death's door in very hostile lands.

Slowly he moved forward, almost afraid that any noise or sudden movement would break whatever spell was in this glen, that they'd disappear and he'd be left alone. All lingering doubts of his plans for a future with these two now gone. If this was what they were like without him? Fate could go fuck itself. They were his.

Gin finally looked up and their eyes met. Shock, disbelief, love and hope flitted quickly over his face. Vander didn't need any more of an invitation. In half a heartbeat he had both of them in his arms and he finally let his tears fall. He was here with them now and everything would be ok.

-DTRE-

Lucy and all the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail grabbed one of the teleportation lacrimas from Mira. They'd already contacted Bickslow and Arman both ready in Bosco to make arrangements for travel once the location at the end of the spells were known. Activating the lacrimas they were ready for their fight to rescue Cristoff the second their new location focused but what they saw was both good and bad. Four men, most in multiple pieces were on the floor obviously dead and Cristoff wasn't one of them. Natsu, with the sharpest nose made for the door directly not even waiting for the others flames licking up his arms. It was much colder here and none of them had come prepared for the arctic chill so his ragging flames were actually much appreciated. Lucy followed her best friend closely still in her Gyzor-Draco star dress, the scales actually retaining her body heat remarkably well.

Moving swiftly through the tunnels they all started to hear fighting up ahead and started running desperate to aid their kin in his battle. Turning the corner they saw Cristoff in his gleaming Holy Knight armor covered in blood facing down at least 50 people still standing and they didn't waste any time in their attacks.

Natsu ran in slamming the first person with a flaming fist so hard he heard her neck snap under his fist but he didn't care. During the Alvarez war he'd learned what killing felt like and when it was necessary and now with the threat to his kin and tatsu there would be no joking, no holding back. They only needed a few to live to get answers from anyway, the rest were dead.

Cobra sped through the chaos of the fight randomly selecting the most like people he could find that would have answers then knocking them out and tossing them into a corner. He'd not liked the plan where he didn't get to kill anyone but understood he was the best person to find the people who could actually give answers through his soul magic. The constant running around also kept him warm in this freezing cave.

Lucy saw her mate and was at his side in a flash. She didn't really know how to use the dragon magic she was using but letting her instincts guide her. It was why only her tatsu was here with her and no one else since it would be unpredictable how she would react. Several times she'd taken a hit but the dragon scale body suit, it was more like a second scaled skin, protected her as spells and blades alike were deflected. With her mate at her side nothing could stop her.

Gajeel grinned maliciously as his chainsaw like arm tore through person after person reveling in the bloodshed. He'd had so much stress this year and the hunting trips he took had done nothing but taken the edge off. His dragon needed to kill larger prey and these guys after coming after his family were ripe for the cutting.

Laxus controlled his attacks keeping an eye on Blondie. Cobra had told them all she was pregnant before they left but with as much pain as she was in from her separation from Cristoff, leaving her behind had not been an option. Still, he needed to make sure she was ok.

The fighting ended shortly after their arrival the six of them all using dragon slaying magic just overwhelmed the much less powerful enemies. When the last body dropped Lucy jumped at her mate growling viciously trying to get through his armor as she attacked his mouth. Covered in blood and gore it didn't look like either mate cared half a wit where they were or who they were with. They needed to repair their bond after being so forcefully separated. Cobra pointed out the mages that he'd cherry picked for Bickslow and Kaleb to question once they got here and the four slayers grabbed the men and cleared the room a little sick at the thought of what the two were going to have sex around and in.

-DTRE-

Xally looked through the microscope at the latest sample. She was freezing her ass off here and they were making no progress. There was absolutely nothing physically wrong with all these people. No mysterious virus or microscopic organism attacking from the inside, no magical signatures left behind when they dissected the lost victims who agreed to be used as part of their research. Gods, what the hell was this thing! She may not be as brilliant as Farron of Kaleb but Chemistry and Biology just drew her in and there had never been a problem she hadn't been able to sort with her skills and knowledge. It was only because of a coin flip that she'd chosen the pediatrics route instead of venturing into potions and research.

Her com rang and she rubbed her temples. It was one of her siblings probably with more bad news. Answering her com she was surprised to see Bickslow bright smiling face which was entirely unexpected, not the smile but the person in general. The last update she'd had was he had a mate and would be busy with that for the foreseeable future so she hoped he was smiling.

"Hey Bicks what's up? You look happy."

"Oh I'm about to make you even happier. We found out what's causing you all those sleepless nights Farron says you're having." He tongue was out eyes sparkling with joy.

"What? Really? This is not something to joke about I'm getting nowhere here. How did you find out? Why am I still freezing?" Xally was excited aquamarine eyes once again focused and awake. She brushed her dark bangs back. The second she got this wrapped up she was going home back to the tropic weather she grew up in and loved.

"It's a pretty dark spell some religious group out there in Iceberg was using to harvest a person's life to use to resurrect their god. It literally pulls the life out of anyone near the castors area. They tried kidnapping Cosplayer for another reason but caught Cris instead during a full moon. They hadn't counted on a sexually frustrated over powered dragon slayer and his kin coming after him so soon."

"Oh gods that's fantastic. I'm assuming they're all fine since you're still smiling?" At his nod she continued, "How do we counter the spell?" She could just imagine the surprise on the peoples' faces when they found themselves facing her brother that night, instantly terrified and turned on with the power wafting off of him. A spell that worked on people without being case on them explained why they hadn't detected a magical influence…

"Already working on it. Farron's organizing a strike with the regional chiefs to track down the various groups casting the spells. We think their attempts to raise Hroth is what's causing most of this nation's instability too. The kidnappings were being done for blood sacrifices and are all being held in the same place. We're leaving the rest to Iceberg to deal with so you guys are coming back by the end of the week."

"I'm packing already." She smiled back at her brother before the line disconnected. Hopefully that put an end to all this shit and they could go back to their normal lives again.

-DTRE-

"Tell me again why we're heading into the most dangerous place in Pergrande?" Presca's steel colored eyes scanned the area under his newly gifted cloak as he and Vander passed through non populated alleys. After a month of surviving off of hunting and scavenging for his meals he would be the first in line to appreciate something a little more complex in flavor but he could wait until they got to a small town or even Bellum to hit up a pub. Hell, the food Safra still had stored in her travel pad had already been an improvement.

"Because this is the closest place with a bakery and Safra has a wicked sweet tooth. She needs all the calories she can get right now and I figure a fresh cake and some take-out would be the best thing for it." Presca scoffed but continued following his friend quietly. Vander had changed so much since his death but here was a glimpse of part of his original personality. If the man wanted something, in this case pampering his girl, he would do the craziest shit to get it done and drag him along with him. He couldn't really blame him for this though. Had he found his wife near death instead of long since dead he'd of done anything to help her pull through. When he'd finally caught his breath in the field to see the pair were laying with his friend he had a hard time believing they were who he'd met months prior. Vander had told him they were not human but fabled fairies, he still hadn't been prepared to see Gin all white and turquoise and Safra so frail and thin, he was surprised she was still alive. An incredible bath, some food and tea in her well-equipped tent and a long explanation in what had happened that day over a month ago later had all his questions answered. He also had a new appreciation for Earthland with another one of its myths come to life.

Presca'd been to Rommell a few times to kill a couple of the worst senators Pergrande had to offer during his Blood Hunter days so he knew the city relatively well. Even agreed with Vander on the restaurant they were headed to for the best takeout food they could get here but all he wanted to do right now was have a shower and another nice long soak in Safra's large bath. Gods was he going to look into creating something similar for himself. He'd spoken to Gin on the magics and plans involved in creating such a place making a list of strong enough mages with the required skills needed to make something similar. He was betting if everyone involved agreed to help they could create one for each of them and that would be all the incentive it would take to get their cooperation. Not having to stay in shady inns or having to camp rough would be well worth their time. Turning the corner behind his friend he collided right into his back.

"What the hell? Why did you just stop?" Presca asked looking up at a large poster. It was for a fight at the colosseum for a gladiator named The Dark Eagle who was very obviously Boscan judging by the eagle clan tattoos but that's when a light went off. "I thought he was…"

"So did we…" Vander's mind was reeling. There was no way this could be his brother but his tattoos matched Farron's and he looked just like their Dad did when he was younger.

-DTRE-

"Zen, you're up today so get ready!" a man yelled into a larger cell placing a key into the lock. He'd pulled the short straw today and was not happy about it. Sure he had his small team of heavily armed men under his command with him to handle the seasoned gladiator but that would not be enough to spare any of their lives should The Dark Eagle take offense and lash out. He might not kill them all before being subdued but being the closest to the man in proximity meant the largest chance of death. It didn't help they were only allowed to carry non-lethal weapons so they didn't accidentally kill their Lord's prized fighter as if they could even with deadlier weapons. The gladiator wore five different magic cancelling restraints and was always unarmed in the pits but that still didn't mean he wasn't deadly.

He personally had a serious need to be afraid of the man too. Before now his men and he had always been kept on duties preventing direct interaction with the gladiator now standing and approaching the opened cell door. They'd had so much fun harassing the beautiful Boscan pet with whatever they could find. Showing him his family living life happily without him, using his preferred female slave when he had one right in front of him, mocking his long feminine hair, dropping his food on the floor before giving it to him and a whole lot more. It was only yesterday that the previous guard captain that had this duty had been killed by Zen's hands when he couldn't help himself and touched him while bathing. Being well over 6 feet tall, sculpted hard bulging muscles, dark mahogany long hair with golden highlights and vibrant deep purple eyes he couldn't blame his fellow captain for trying to get a feel. This gladiator exuded power and was the hottest piece of ass he'd ever seen but so far no one had been able to break him, tame him so they could get a taste. Their boss didn't care if they tried as long as they knew they weren't allowed to permanently damage his merchandise and that it was their life they risked. Arms up and chained while being bathed hadn't held Zen enough to prevent him from grabbing the man's hand pulling him into the water and snapping his neck. Watching that happen while he protected the senators that had paid for the same privilege had him hard and straining in his suddenly tight pants.

Only one man other than the King himself had gotten to feel how tight his ass and it had taken all of his men to subdue Zen when he was only 16, three dying in the process. That man gloated for a week before Zen got his revenge after his next fight in the colosseum. The Dark Eagle came out after victoriously fighting a bear and a lion and took the guard's head clean off before anyone had a chance to even blink. Lord Crinshaw just laughed heartily and told Zen he had 3 visiting nobles to entertain that night and to bathe before walking away.

He sneered knowing Zen had an assignation tonight as well if he survived his fight today. Zen walked slowly before them toward the prep cell where the chosen weapon for this event waited. The drugs never lasted for long and the only people who'd not died during the experience had been the only ones that hadn't tried penetrating the man. As it was they were going to have to find something else soon to do the trick, preferably something in a gas form so they could just pump into his cell and be done with it.

"You know the routine. If you live leave the weapon in the arena before you come back or you get a taste of your favorite deterrent," he said before holding up the short bat like weapon and let it spark from the electrical lacrima embedded in the tip. The Dark Eagle just turned his stony face away and moved to pick up the waiting spear as the door slammed shut and was locked. Today he would fight 3 berserkers and the guard captain hoped that today, The Dark Eagle would fall.

-DTRE-

"Hurry up sweetling," a young woman called out. A small boy stopped immediately his dark mahogany hair flying out as he turned to face the voice.

"Mama!" he cried joyfully running up to her jumping only for her to catch him and spin them around giggling. The people surrounding the pair looked on anxiously unfamiliar with such open displays of love and frivolity. Garnering attention here was dangerous especially for such an attractive pair especially since one was female; the fact that they were foreign and visiting the city was even more alarming. Most of the figures turned away from the beautiful young woman and her child. While her dress was conservative in muted colors her deep red hair and pale blue eyes were bright in the midday light. Her young boy was beautiful too and would fetch an incredible price in the slave trade especially as young as he was. He'd grow up accustomed to slavery and be all the better for it.

"Should we go meet your father and brother?" the young woman asked settling her son on her hip.

"Can we pick up treats for them?" the little boy asked large amethyst eyes pleading.

"Another time angel." She kissed his little pouting lips then rubbed their noses together until he was smiling and giggling again.

"Sstooop, mama!" he laughed out burying his face in his hands only to have little kisses pepper his face in the gaps of his fingers. Giving up with a little smile he uncovered his face and caught her next kiss with one of his own and finally settled in her arms placated.

"Alright let's get back to the embassy and find your father." She smiled but it did not truly reach her eyes. Walking quickly down the pavement she could feel eyes following her and it made her skin crawl. Her free hand closed around a silver key already silently telling Chymmai to be prepared just in case.

There were more following her now, she could feel a few readying magic just waiting for a blind spot to attack. Gritting her teeth to bite back her anger she was ready to teach these idiots just how stupid they were for thinking they could take her or her son. Changing her direction into a blind alley she'd noticed on their walk out here earlier in the day the slavers took the opportunity and attacked but had not been fast enough. A circle of rock formed around the women deflecting the ranged attacks as the very ground bucked everywhere else in the alley toppling her pursuers to the ground. Rock quickly cased those bodies pinning them down and the ring around her and her son settled flawlessly back into the ground.

"All of your assailants have been disabled Mistress," a very young boy said walking up to the woman arms clasped behind his back.

"Beautifully done as always Chymmai. You grow more gifted each time I call you. You've already managed your human form I see." She said surprised as she squatted to eye level in front of one of the two spirits she just had not been able to pass on when she retired from mage work.

"First of my siblings," he said pride shinning in his eyes. His other siblings were close to doing it too but Adro was hopeless. His little brother just didn't see the need to 'pretend to be something he wasn't' even though their father more often than not took a human form. Their mother never did, too proud of her true form, something Adro must have inherited.

"Well done, would you mind escorting us back to the embassy while you are here?"

"It would be my pleasure," the young spirit bowed formally then offered the woman his hand. His was much too short to escort her on his arm so had settled on the alternative. As they walked back his bright gray eyes scanned their surroundings and he was so glad he'd tied back his long brown hair earlier that day. It kept his curly locks from obscuring his vision as he led his master to safety.

When they got to the gates he bowed once more before popping back home at the slight nod and smile from his mistress followed by another expressed thanks.

"Mama he was so cool! I want magic like him one day." The little boy finally spoke for the first time since the incident in the alley. It was one of the few rules he and his brother had been taught as soon as they could understand. When something dangerous was happening stay quiet and close to either parent until they had reached safety. Inside embassies were always safe so now he let his excitement loose. Straightening his posture to mimic the young spirit he held his hand out like he'd watched him do earlier. It was harder, he was much smaller, but he managed and his mother took his hand as they walked past security and made their way to the library where they were to meet his father and brother.

"His magic is neat but yours is so much more exciting."

"Really? But he's a dragon."

"Yes but you have archangel magic said to be just as powerful as a dragon's but even more rare."

"But all I can do is this," he said as two large beautiful white wings sprouted from his back.

"Give yourself time, I'm sure you can think of amazing ways to use them. It's said that the last archangel mage Galafriel was able to block any attack with his wings and split a hair in two he could make them so sharp." His bright eyes lifted as he moved to an open space to start practicing with his wings while they waited. His brother could already punch entire holes in things with his magic and he was only 2 years older, he needed to practice a lot so he could be just as strong.

"Mama look! Nothing can get me in here," he said from behind his wings as they fully surrounded his small body when they suddenly turned jet black. Startled and a little concerned he came out of his wings to ask his mother what happened but no one was there. She'd never left him alone before and he hadn't even heard her leave and that was impossible because he could hear everything only… Now that he was focusing he realized things were quiet, too quiet. He could hear himself but nothing else. He moved around the table where his mother had been sat and saw her clothing and a pile of dirt. His young mind didn't understand, he was only four. He saw something shining from the pile and reached in pulling out one of her ruby earrings and her keys still on the wristband she always wore. They were her magic, her protection. Clutching the items in his fist tears started streaming down his face in confused fear. "Mommy?" he called out tentatively his voice echoing through the empty building. When there was no answer he called out again louder and more demanding. Again and again he called out until he was screaming, begging her to come back. He was so scared and alone and nothing made sense anymore.

"Mommy!" he called out then abruptly awoke breathing harshly. He looked around his surroundings and swore. Every time those scum pumped him full of those drugs he always had the same nightmare of when he lost his family. Until his system purged it all from his system those memories would haunt him in his dreams.

If he allowed it, his magic would have cleared it all out hours ago but since his guards had left the magic cancelling braces on him during his bath after he came back from being used by the visiting "noble" woman he couldn't risk using it. It would give him away and he currently didn't have enough available yet to succeed in his escape plan. Any show he had access to any of his magic they'd clamp another piece on him before he could blink. Already he could feel a large amount of his magic ready to be called but he wanted to make sure he had enough to get free. He'd only been this close one time before but that time one of his owner's competitors had ruined it. He'd hired someone to sneak in and poison his food hoping to kill him, taking away his rival's cash cow. Unfortunately the guard on duty had eaten half his meal like usual then promptly died an hour later. When Zen was obviously fine while the guard dropped to the floor convulsing it was too late – both for him and the guard. An hour hadn't passed before they clapped the collar on him and threw the corpse in the incinerator. Now all his meals were checked and the little lordling would often make him fight to the death in the arena with his ever present jewelry still on just to be. If he lived using his magic, stronger binds, if he died he'd make a killing on all the lost bets and continued on business as usual.

Zen pushed back his long mahogany locks then fingered the keys strapped to his forearm. They and the earring he wore was all that he had left of his old life; the only sign he'd ever been free and happy. That day his entire world collapsed and it had taken him years to fully understand and glean what had happened piecing together the truth from all the lies that spewed out of everyone's mouths. A bomb had gone off planted by the Pergrandian government especially designed to kill every living thing but leave everything else untouched so when the remaining Boscans fled for home the local government could still use the embassy building and have a laugh at the country they'd pulled one over on. His wings had saved him that day only for another member from the same group of slavers that had attacked them earlier that day to find him. He had followed them to the embassy and when he saw what had happened he went in, in hopes of finding some valuables but found him alone instead crying curled on the floor. He wasn't sure what happened after he'd been found just that he woke up in a research lab and his life had been hell ever since.

"What is your name?" a gentle female voice asked from someplace he couldn't see. Zen became alert immediately searching for any source of magic.

"Who are you to be here and not already know who I am?" Zen responded shifting his face away from the recording lacrima just in case; the cameras didn't record sound just visuals.

"I am Safra. Someone important to me is looking for his brother and you look very similar to his father. What is your name?" the woman explained and asked again. She suspected this was who all four of them were looking for here in the slave pits but just in case she would not say any names. Her father always taught her information was power and while her name would be useless, Vander's would draw attention if this man was not who she thought he was and told the guards.

Zen glared at the space the voice was coming from and he felt a very slight magical presence. It wouldn't be the first time the guards had made him a fool with stories and acted out scenarios about escaping but this was a first they'd of involved a woman, a woman with magic no less. "Show yourself," was his only reply. Suddenly a woman with golden hair appeared right in front of the bars of his cell and he hissed. The recording larcrima would be able to see where she was standing proving this was some crazy elaborate ploy. She was beautiful but thin and he wondered what kind of promise had been made to convince her to participate in doing something so cruel.

"Do not worry. I can only be seen by you at the moment. I use light magic and bend the light around me."

"So you say," Zen said turning away from the woman. She had an answer for everything but he was not going to be taken in again. He saw the woman shrug.

"Please, your name and then I will go."

Eyeing her silently he figured answering her couldn't hurt. "I am Zen Pradesh now leave me," he finished and right before his eyes the woman disappeared again. His eyes widened and his hearing strained as he heard very light footsteps walking away now that he was focusing on them. His mind raced at the possibility. Was she telling the truth? Was he possibly the person she'd even been looking for? He sat in silence in his cell unable to fall asleep for what felt like hours before he felt another presence. This time it was completely difference and he couldn't really tell if it was actually there or if he was imagining things.

"I think you've been locked up in here for long enough don't you?" A man wearing skin tight black leather, dark red eyes and a disarming smile pulled out of a shadow on the wall as the woman appeared with two other men. This, this was too elaborate for his tormentors to arrange but still deeply ingrained doubt held him back from real belief. He couldn't let himself hope until he was far far away from here and freed from his binds.


	23. Reunited And It Feels So Good

AN: Merry Christmas! Seasons Greetings to those who aren't Christian. This chapter starts out a little bit before the last one ends because Desna requested to see more of Vander, Safra and Gin's reunion and I agree. There was a lot a skipped over I was just too excited to get to Zen so this chapter is a lot of that.

For those who've made requests for other stories, I am working on them. I even am working on a third part to the Zen x Lucy Desna has posted under the Pradesh compilation that has more with Loke and Draco with Lucy's baby. If I'm lucky that will be posted tomorrow as an extra little holiday gift for all.

-Chapter 22-

Presca remained on all fours trying desperately to recover his equilibrium. Vander had never travelled that deep and fast with him before and the bastard owed him some serious booze for that stunt. Maybe a bottle of gold label whiskey or a case of x686 Dionysos honey wine. It was a rare vintage of mead well worth the last 2 days of consistent void travelling with him as the only way of tracking the fairies. He looked over at his friend and jumped back on his ass when right in front of him instead of an open field was a glowing featureless body. Somehow that thing had snuck up on him which was no easy feat to do to the retired Blood Hunter. It was humanoid in shape and looked like it was made of tangible white light. A quick check with his magic verified it had the same weird energy signature as the two fairies still laying in a pile not 15 feet away. Steel eyes glinted in the afternoon sun as he slowly rose it his feet cautious of this creature's sudden appearance.

"What are you?" Presca quickly glanced at the others again to make sure they were still fine in their obliviousness to his potential distress.

"I am Ora, attendant and protector of my lady Safra. You are Presca, energy mage and friend of my lady's consort. Your life signature was saved in my security protocol as a non-threat to my lady. Do you require assistance?" it spoke in as warm a friendly tone as one could expect from a featureless face.

"Consort?" he questioned. He remembered vaguely Safra calling the security system in her tent Ora when he'd first entered the home space but had no clue it could have a physical form. She was pure magical energy but with her own autonomous life force too if his magic wasn't having him on. Her calling Vander a consort had him internally laughing though because out of anyone he knew, his shadowquip friend was the best person to fill that title even though it was seen as a degradation in Boscan culture, one no one who speak out against. The royal family members were the only people in their country who could take a consort but it was more like an officially recognized lover for the royal. It chained the consort to monogamy for life yet not the royal who they belonged to since they still needed to find a spouse. Belonged to was a very accurate term too since being a consort was very much a contracted servile sex slave but with the benefit of a title, privileges and status. No self-respecting Boscan would ever willingly agree to enter into that kind of contract these days because the relationship at its center was unequal, something they had fought hard to get rid of and had very severe laws to prevent. The last consort to the crown had been decades ago, long before their current king's grandfather was even born. Had Kurino not spectacularly disgraced herself committing the murder and rape of a free citizen plus high treason in her dealings with Seven, many thought she would have soon claimed one of the highly desired Pradesh brothers as a consort locking them into the only legal form a slavery they still had in their country. Being a consort was like a slap in the face and the last thing he knew Vander would ever willingly become even though his skills, if not temperament, would tailor him to the role. Not least of all these thoughts that had his mind reeling at the moment was the idea that Safra was fairy royalty and able to claim a consort in the first place. No one had mentioned she had any sort of rank or title before. That he would have remembered.

"Consort: a wife, husband, or companion. In particular the spouse of a reigning monarch. Synonyms: partner, life partner, companion, mate. While Safra's father still leads our people this is the closest word I could find for their relationship in your tongue." Presca nodded, that would be much more something his friend would be ok with. "My sensors indicate your system is not functioning within normal human parameters. Are you under duress? It there anything that you require? I apologize Lady Safra is not capable at present to act as hostess." The glowing figure turned subtly as if to look over her shoulder to check on her mistress.

A slow smile spread over the exhausted mage's face letting the ridiculousness of this situation finally settle. His friend was very much occupied with two people right in the middle of a field in Pergrande of all places while he was speaking with a new life form. Which one of them was the son of an ambassador? "Food, something to drink and a nice soak in that wonderful bath of your lady's and I'll be fine." He'd been in Safra's tent before and knew it sported a Boscan styled bath and he could really use the rejuvenation and healing properties the waters from the Grass Sea offered right about now; something to drive out the residual coldness from the voids still clinging to his body. "Too bad she doesn't have a trained Boscan attendant too," he mumbled slowly following the bright figure to the edge of the glen.

"I am able to perform much of the skills of such attendants except those that require human reproductive anatomy so as to better serve my lady and her guests. I would gladly bath and service you." Presca's eyebrows raised in curiosity. The tone was inviting and sincere but he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Could Ora even experience pleasure? Was he ok with it all being one-sided if she couldn't? A smirk quirked his full lips. He'd had training with a sudepah as an adult for his work as a spy with the Steel Council and had always been too curious for his own good. Maybe he wouldn't be so much a third… fourth?... wheel and in the way of the trios little reunion.

-DTRE-

The sun was warm on his face and the fresh scents of oak and moss of Gin and Safra's pure light and honeysuckle filled his senses. Finally he had them both in his arms again and he was not going to let them out of his sight for a good long while. He could feel Gin's strong arms wrapped around him tucked into his side tremors wracking the fairy's body. He kissed Gin's brown lightly as he hummed softly in the quiet afternoon stroking his side. Gin technically didn't have a gender like most fairies but he did take on a male human appearance as a default more often than not. Sighing he pressed the smaller man closer. This would have been perfect, a much needed balm to his soul except his little ray of sunshine was still limp on his chest; at least her muttering had stopped.

"Gin?" he questioned kissing his temple at seeing the mirrored concern on his face.

"She shut down almost immediately when she woke and realized that what happened was real and not some imagined nightmare." Gin's voice cracked and he buried his face in Vander's side. "I've tried to get through to her but nothing works." Gin couldn't hold back the sobs anymore fingers digging into the skin tight leather of the shadowquip's sleeveless jerkin.

Vander pulled his small body to him even tighter covering his face in little kisses. There wasn't much he knew to do in a situation like this. His father, Cristoff and Kaleb, hell even Bickslow were the comforters of his family not him. They exuded comfort or their magic literally enabled them to do something to ease the pain. His sisters even claimed that Bicks was the best hugger they'd ever met. Not him. He was the baby of the family full of sarcasm, jokes and always causing trouble in one way or another. If you wanted to party, pull a prank, needed information or someone dead that is what he did, his role in their family. It was his job to take the hard actions to protect everyone. He hurt people not healed them. When they found Emi crying on the floating island on the grass sea clutching the dead body of her childhood love it was Cristoff who held her while he collected information as leverage and scared the shit out of enough people to make sure the law protected Emi from something she'd never wanted to happen. But, none of his siblings were here and even if they were, these were his fairies and a small part of him wanted to be the one to take away their pain, an unnecessary pain since he wasn't actually dead.

Laying in the grass holding both light bodies he realized neither were wearing anything as was their want and he knew of one thing he could do. They always found the most comfort from skin to skin contact so he let his shadow formed leathers melt away with the gentle breeze as he wrapped himself more around Gin and Safra.

"Surviving off magic?" Vander's smooth voice carried in the quiet meadow breaking the silence once Gin's cries quieted. Seeing Safra's emaciated body it didn't take a genius to put two and two together when he found them laying out in a field under the high sun in an area that was not heavily safeguarded. It was a risk for both of them to be so exposed, especially Gin in his true form, and not one they would take this close to Rommell unless it was absolutely necessary. By the looks of Safra is was the only thing that had kept her alive for so long. While a full fairy like Gin didn't need to eat food to survive, just water, air and magic, Safra was part human and required at least some food - magic would never be enough for her. Their daily sunbathing would also explain why Presca had been able to track their magic signatures at all even if only for a few hours a day. Safra's skini was a magic space and no amount of extra spells would merge the two realities. When in it you were cut off from Earthland so no type of tracking would be able to find them when insides. It was bitter sweet that they'd been forced to come outside in a dangerous environment since it let him find them much faster.

Now that he was here he would setup his shadow traps around the area for protection and as a warning system so they could spend more time outside each day. He'd also need to get Safra to wake up so she could start eating actual food again.

He felt more than saw Gin nod acknowledging his guess. Sighing the youngest Pradesh brother wracked his brain for something else he could do to try and bring Safra back from wherever her mind had retreated. Gods he wished Gin had kept Kaleb's form among the copies he could still do. After his brother had jokingly made a move on Safra he'd not been the only one who'd been a bit jealous of her affections. Sex with someone none were attached to as long as they all agreed, sure, but that kind of love was for each other only. No one else. The three of them had decided it was best to prevent further transference if Gin dropped that form since Kaleb was going to be much more present in their lives. Now though, he was sure the fairy was kicking himself since Kaleb's mind bending magic would have helped him to nudge her back to reality and not gotten so bad. Hell, Bickslow could have done something similar with her soul so maybe Bicks would agree to Gin copying him in the future just in case? Gods, Bicks would probably be just as insufferable as he would have been had someone asked to copy him. Probably make a few jokes that if they wanted he so badly all they had to do was ask and he'd be happy join them for real. Not that they'd use that particular form for that. Vander had no desire to have sex with any of his siblings.

Continuing to hum softly while he thought Vander closed his eyes. What more could he do to tempt Safra out of her mind? Their bodies were touching as much as possible, her nose was right under his jaw and he hadn't had a chance to bath in a week so he knew she could smell him. Gods a bath sounded wonderful but it needed to wait. Her eyes were open but vacant and unseeing and he was humming so she could hear him…maybe he should try singing? She had always loved his voice. The only other option was to try a sleeping beauty cure and kiss her into wakefulness but that was just a little too cliché for him.

 _Hold on, to me as we go_

He started quietly almost as a whisper his dulcets tones still carrying easily to her heightened hearing.

 _As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

 _And although this wave is stringing us along_

 _Just know you're not alone_

 _'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

He wasn't sure if it was working but at least Gin's stressed out tensed muscles were slowly relaxing against him. The light breeze danced across their skin and Vander kissed the crown of her head and continued the song with more emotion and volume.

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear_

 _Don't pay no mind to the nightmares_

 _That fill you with fear_

Safra shifted in his arms as her head turned so her nose was buried in his chest. The slightest groan escaped her lips and he could feel new tears bathing his chest. Heartened by the response he continued.

 _This trouble it might drag you down_

 _If you get lost, you can always be found_

 _Just know you're not alone_

 _'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

 _(Home: Phillip Phillips adjusted a little for obvious reasons)_

Dulled pale lilac eyes met his own warm burgundy filled with the first emotions he'd seen from her since his arrival. The matching grief and pain he'd felt since learning of the fairies absence twisted his heart. Pulling her thin body up his more, he kissed her pale quivering lips still managing to hum the tune. He couldn't hold back his own tears any longer when he felt her much weaker than usual hand grip his shoulder.

-DTRE-

The first thing the light fairy was aware of was _his_ voice echoing in the darkness she'd hidden herself in to escape the memory loop of the moment his heart stopped beating. She couldn't make out the words in the sound and shivered as the cold continued to seep into soul. It reminded her of the voids he was master over yet he had always been warm and bright in a way she could only long to emulate. This place of empty nothingness was who she was without him and Gin, all that she would know until her last breathe but _his_ voice was calling to her which was impossible. He was dead. Had she finally died? She didn't really want to die yet even though she longed for the peace and obliviousness she thought it would bring. Her only real regret in dying now would be leaving Gin which was enough that she still clung to life. He'd already lost all of his family in an explosion in Alta a century ago but could she stay with him until the day he left her once his true sýzygos was found? Pain of all her loss hit her again but Vander's echoing voice rang out stronger now. It was filled with hope and called to her. She had to go home but which home? Vander was her home but dead while Gin was home and alive… She was confused as her feet stumbled on invisible obstacles as she chased his voice. Something deep within her knew they were both this way but that didn't make sense. Had Gin died too? No, that couldn't be it, he was too strong…but then was Vander somehow alive? Hope swelled in her chest for the first time in a long time. She could smell his spiced sweetness of caramel and cloves but that was impossible.

Slowly her eyes focused to the real world, the darkness of her mind fading into a light so bright she couldn't see anything at first except a vague outline but she knew. She could never forget the feeling of his warm smooth skin like the finest silk against her body or the way his muscles bulged on his chest and arms or how the curve of his hips and thighs against felt against her own. She'd spent an entire month memorizing every small detail about him from the dimples above his ass to the way his heart beat just that little bit faster when he held her. Her thoughts ceased when she felt his warm lips on hers, hands gripping her body closer. Too many warm hands caressed every inch of her skin for just Vander. Her world turned upside down as the kiss grew more insistent and she couldn't help but moan in sheer bliss as their tongues danced an oh so familiar routine. Another mouth was on her neck just as familiar and welcome. Gin, Gin and Vander, both hearts beating with the sun shining on them all. They were all alive! It was impossible but that didn't matter, she'd take impossible with them any day. Her hips bucked against a hand, whose she didn't know, too many things were happening and she was helpless to the onset of so much pleasure when all she'd known for so long was the cold of nothingness. Her lips, ears, breasts, stomach, hips, thighs and oh gods her sex were all on fire and all she could do was whimper and moan as her own hands grabbed the bodies surrounding her for purchase when fingers pressed into her deeply.

Stars flashed behind her closed eyes and love filled her world. Vander chased away ever last shadow from her soul as Gin grounded her to the present so she didn't get swept away by the onslaught. Home. In both of their arms she was finally home.

"Vander, Gin," she could barely speak above a whisper. "I love you," was all she got out before Gin's mouth sealed over hers.

Vander helped Safra to sit up to straddle Gin so he could move behind her pressing into her back hands firm on her breasts mouth teasing the skin on her neck. This was the kind of reunion he'd hoped for. Gin's hands dug into his ass pulling them all closer. His dick was so hard, months without release the longest he'd ever gone since he could hold an erection as a young boy but feeling the wet warmth between those silken lips as his hips rocked was heaven and worth the wait. A pulse of magic and Gin was in a favorite human form his own cock rubbing along his. Vander abandoned one breast to grab turquoise hair so he could kiss those full dark lips as his shadows came out to aid him in his need to hold and grope them both. His other hand moved down between their bodies to grasp Gin's weeping cock. It felt so good to have his hands on the velvety hot phallus once more taking his time drive Gin's need even higher before guiding it into Safra. Vander pressed Safra forward gave him the perfect angle to let him feel all the friction they were creating together. His hands and shadows were everywhere as their pace picked up; sounds of pleasured groaning moaning need heightening as he played both of their bodies with the same mastery he did his guitar. Finally unable to wait any longer Vander spread his fairy's cheeks before entering her finally feeling that tight heat envelope him. After so long Safra's muscles fluttering around him was almost too much. They rocked and grunted with effort, hands everywhere and mouths tasting everything they could reach.

"So close," Gin was the first to voice but his own end was coming quick as he felt his balls tightened. Vander's hands moved to Safra's hips as Gin's travelled down to the back of her knees. They'd done this once before and just like then both men squeezed at the same time forcing Safra's orgasm to hit hard and drawing them to their own end before fairy magic pulsed in the partial joining all of them needed desperately. They each thinking only about their love for each other.

"Marry me, both of you." Vander did not ask, he didn't need to.

-DTRE-

"Was there a problem with the circlet?" A middle-aged woman said as she wrapped a robe around her body. She'd just finished her first round of enjoying her son's dick and did not appreciate the interruption especially from the trash of a man that called himself a king. Nuryev's cock was so much larger than his father's but that hadn't been exactly hard to achieve. She only had about another hour with his mind controlling magic dampened so she could take her pleasure from his body safely. Her little boy might think he was clever pretending to be broken completely to her will but she knew if he ever got the chance to kill her he'd take it; He got that from her.

"Not at all though it does seem to need a spell to activate. You didn't find anything with it when you found it?" King Karadin's intelligent eyes scanned Kressa's chambers in the background of the view the lacrima provided and noted the tall handsome form of her son completely drugged judging by the unfocused haze of his usually brilliantly calculating emerald eyes. He would very much enjoy helping that young man seize what was rightfully his and put that bitch he called mother in her place licking the floor. Women were worth nothing more than their ability to make more men in his opinion and what better way to get rid of one with pretenses of power and authority while also indebting her beautiful son. The little prince would soon realize the true price of reaching out for his help would be a lot more than finding a crown. No, he'd have that prince bent over his desk soon enough then kneeling at his feet before sending him back as nothing more than as a gilded puppet so as not to raise any alarm to the disgusting countries that were Seven's neighbors. He'd need to take Bosco out first before they had a chance to realize he controlled Seven and try to counter him and drive him out. With the number of berserkers he had there already it wasn't like they could anyway but it would just be bothersome and expensive right now.

"It was found in a cave. I'll have one of my people send the coordinates on," Kressa said waving away the servant as she sipped at her wine.

"Oh, I'll get that from your son when I see him."

"My son will be indisposed for some time." She leered looking back over her shoulder. Her succubus magic still had his body hard and just begging for her attention.

"I see that. Too bad. I did promise he could witness your death," Karadin said nonchalantly as his expression turned vicious.

"You cannot touch me here!" Kressa defended. She had an alliance with Bosco's crown princess and they already had plans to get King Altiene to declare war on Pergrande as soon as she declared war. Nuryev hadn't been able to create their own berserkers yet but he did manage to create an aerosol cure for Pergrande's control of their berserkers' minds that was currently being loaded into a type of grenade. It somehow brought the men's minds back without them dying from the shock of their bodies' changes. She'd spoken to a dozen of the berserkers they freed here already and got their agreement for the pending war and it only cost her an empty promise to restore them to their previous bodies afterwards. Nuryev was close to replicating the control Pergrande used so once that was worked out she could instead keep them as they were intended to be used but in her service instead. But, that would take some time and until then they would continue to cure any of those creatures sent their way and gain their support through similar lies. Karadin's open threat only moved up her time table. Her smile turned cruel before she grasped her throat eyes wide now in fear. "How?" she could barely speak her legs giving out as she crumpled to the floor.

"A very rare venom a contact of mine got from one of the victims of the poison dragon slayer in Fiore and undetectable by your current safe guards. Your death was supposed to look like an accident but no one ever said the accident couldn't be in the missing such a deadly poison that would lead back to another undeserving country." Karadin watched on with unfeeling eyes as none of her servants moved to help her. They just watched on as their queen died helpless to move.

Karadin had no misconceptions of the kind of ruler he was. He reigned with a heavy fist of fear and power but even still he knew his servants would have at least tried to save him, especially the ones that served in his private chambers should something like this have happened to him. It just proved to him again the worthlessness of all women that she was unable to find any servant loyal to her.

"It first paralyses you completely making you unable to even cry out in pain. Then it slowly breaks down your less than vital organs liquefying them before moving on to your more vital systems. My scientists tweaked it a little bit to make the process work much slower but don't start hoping for some miracle to happen in the last hours of your life. There is no cure. You will die and just maybe your dear son will get to say his goodbyes after all." The communication lacrima went dark and Kressa laid helpless on the floor unable to even scream as the venom burned through her veins.

Hours passed and Kressa could hardly breathe drowning in her own blood as the venom broke down the tissue of her lungs. She knew nothing but pain and missed when light halting footsteps could be heard approaching her prone form.

"Good bye mother." Her son's emotionless voice was the last thing she heard.

-DTRE-

Pergrande's King sat back on his throne finally letting himself enjoy the ministrations of the young slave boy at his feet. One bitch down two more to go. Humming as his cock was sucked with more vigor he waved his hand to one of his attendants.

"Have the team go pick up that Parsons person. Seems we'll be needing his expertise after all."

"Yes Sire!" the man bowed and fled the room.

Spreading his legs a little wider he couldn't stop the smile on his face as he grabbed the boy by his hair and forced his cock down his throat. Months ago his spies in Iceberg had picked up information on a small religious sect trying to resurrect their dead god Hroth so he could reign over all of Earthland and punish the unbelievers. He didn't give the intelligence any real consideration but he was still cautious and kept a team on them just in case there was a potential threat to him on that front. Iceberg was one of three countries that bordered his kingdom and he refused to let anyone threaten his rule.

On a whim he also had his researchers look into ways to defeating this God Hroth should they actually succeed in resurrecting him. Karadin had not stayed King of his powerful nation for this long by being foolish and not taking potential, even unlikely, threats lightly. Always be prepared was the motto he lived by. He had his own plans to becoming the Emperor of Isgar and not even a god would stand in his way. It was sheer luck they discovered a tale about a silver circlet said to enhance a man's power enough to control a god and that is what he was banking on. With this Hroth under his command he would be able to take Bosco and Minstrel both out in one fell swoop even with their incredibly strong militaries.

Karadin looked over at the side table at his prize. He had the weapon and just needed to know how to use it before all his dreams were realized. The texts that mentioned the artifact had been from Iceberg so he figured that religious group's leader should have a least a better idea of how to get the circlet to work. Groaning in pleasure his eyes rolled back. Having this boy's teeth all pulled had definitely been one of his best ideas.

-DTRE-

Ok so know we're back to the current timeline where the chapter prior ended and Vander is with Zen and they are planning his escape while Lucy and the others are finally headed home. Hope the time warp wasn't so bad.

-DTRE-

This was the last stop the Boscan airship was going to take before he would finally leave this country and get warm for the first time in over a week. When he'd agreed to join all the slayers and Lucy to rescue Cristoff, even though the lunar slayer hadn't really needed it, he'd not expected needing to stay as long as they had or that he'd literally end up in a frozen hell. Who in their right minds would choose to live here? If only the fucking transportation lacrimas they'd used to get here weren't so goddamned cheap and could be used more than twice before breaking. So, they had to wait here until Bickslow and Erza showed up with Kaleb and his team to do the interrogations and help organize things with the locals so they could hunt down all the remaining members of this cult before getting to go back to Fiore. At the top of the list of members that had to be found were Dr. Parsons, the man who had posted the job in Fairy Tail, and his right hand man Rachelle who was actually a woman and the High Priestess in charge of all the actual religious ceremonies. Parsons was charismatic and got the acolytes while Rachelle used them for the ceremonies and spells she worked. Neither of them had been at the place Cristoff had been brought on accident but one of their acolytes managed to send out a warning not to come when all hell had broken loose.

Their original plan had been to capture the weak woman and make her give them the Staff of Umbra, whatever the hell that was. None of the people questioned knew just why they thought Lucy had it but it was obvious she's had no clue. Then their plan was to give her to the High Priestess to keep as a pet. Apparently she was not a fan of things with dicks which he could understand. After what he'd been through with the Tower of Heaven and Brain nothing with a dick was coming close to his ass again. Thing was, his understanding of her stopped their since he was also not a fan of rape and enslavement. Obviously none of the other slayers were either and since this group had meant for their kin to become a sex slave for this Rachelle person? She was on all of their shit lists but before any of them could act Lucy's leg flew at the man who had insulted her with all the accuracy and power she'd been working on in her training and he was pretty sure the guy no longer had any balls to speak of. Cristoff, of course, refused to heal him and Cobra doubted the man would ever walk right again.

The other prisoners were much more forth coming and less insulting after that but the initial warning sent out at the beginning for Cristoff's rampage had done enough damage giving them a short window of opportunity before the cult could reorganize. The leaders knew that their people had brought a White Sea mage to them on accident that they had no chance of being able to control and his particular guild had a global reputation as one you did not want to fuck with. Thankfully, they didn't know the extent to which they were screwed but time was of the essence to shut the group down completely. Creating plans to orchestrate the raid still took time and fortunately the Iceberg Chiefs had still been gathered. It had taken a while to get them to agreed to let them have Rachelle when she was eventually found but Kaleb somehow managed that.

All of that had taken a little more than a week and none of the initial rescue team had been prepared for such subzero weather. Poor Virgo did her best in trying to outfit them all warmly but she just didn't have the types of materials available to her to truly be effective. Thank Mavis Bicks thought to bring as many fur-lined winter cloaks as he could get his hands on so at least most of them were warm enough. Cristoff had even let Natsu sleep with him and Tink in order to cocoon Lucy in warmth since she was pregnant. The man was starting to think of the pinkette as Lucy's child in a way which was pretty accurate, something he was going to enjoy teasing the hell out of Natsu with later. Still, right now it was a dream come true for that firebug and Cobra kind of wished he could join them at night, he was so fucking cold he would deal with the pyro's stink. Cristoff had managed to get two of the bucks pushed together for more space and offered for him to join them after probably hearing his teeth chattering the first might. He declined because he was a grown ass man and just couldn't bring himself to do it. If it had just been Lucy? That was one thing, but her, her mate and Natsu? He'd rather freeze – and he had but not as much as he had the first night since in true Lucy fashion she had given him their extra blankets since Natsu made them unnecessary. Damn his magic and the scars on his body making him much more susceptible to the cold. Cobra couldn't wait to get home so he could sit in front of a huge fire bundled up in blankets and pillows and sip on a steaming cup of arsenic apple cider, one of Mira's newest concoctions for the coming holidays.

The poison slayer smiled inwardly as the ship docked. One good thing about this stop was they were picking up Emi here, a beautiful solar dragon slayer. She ran hotter than Natsu but with curves that could make a gay man cum. Maybe, just maybe he could convince that hot-blooded woman to warm his bunk instead of any of the other Boscans on the ship at least until they left this arctic nightmare. Emi was taller than him but that didn't matter. He knew he could handle her lusty Boscan dragoness-self, maybe their bunk might not stand up to the test but it would be fun to test that theory. He knew she'd be approached, as well as her siblings, quickly considering everyone knew they had spent the last however long here in the only country more prudish than Fiore with only each other and a married couple for company so he had to get a move on it. Chances were good she could probably use his attentions, prefer them, just about as much as he could hers.

Standing up the poison slayer made his way to greet the last passengers and hopefully get in there first but stopped when he finally saw them all on board. A woman he'd never seen stood with Farron and Emi chatting happily and his mouth went dry. She had a scent about her like the morning dew on an oleander bush and the dragon soul in him was suddenly very vocal. _Mate, mine! Claim now!_ Blinking and shaking his head he completely missed Bickslow trying to make introductions to the one Pradesh he had yet to meet or the sound of a glass breaking. He just turned his frozen ass around leaving everyone gapping at the spot he no longer occupied.

He honestly couldn't give two shits at the moment that he was just very rude to a member of his tatsu, kin of his kin. Nope he was too busy freaking out about what his dragon just said. He'd not met Xally before today but he'd heard enough about her that made mating her not possible. She was a highly skilled water mage and healer. Got a PHD in pediatric medicine as well and had technically just finished her residency. She was short compared to all her siblings, the only Pradesh he was taller than actually, with long beautiful black hair and aquamarine eyes. Her beauty was similar to the fairy Vander was so attached to, almost ethereal instead of the super wide hips and larger than life breasts most men seemed to prefer. Not him though, she was perfect and way out of his league. Even if he had wanted to find his mate, which he wasn't sure he was ready for that commitment just yet, there was no way in hell he'd of chosen her. She had everything going for her and while he wasn't ashamed of who he was, the fact of the matter was he was a guild mage for life and still a wanted criminal in several other countries including Bosco while she had a promising career and life there and there was no way he'd let the woman to that because of a magic he'd never wanted in the first place. He might be able to visit her homeland keeping his head down but there was no way he could live there.

No way it hell would he chain Xally to him for _centuries_ holding her back from achieving all her dreams just to be with him. Nope, he'd just have to make sure they kept themselves apart for the duration.

-DTRE-

"What the fuck was that?" Bickslow blinked at his friend's retreating back. Cobra had never been the social type but he'd never been that flat out rude since after joining their guild.

"Kaleb, what's wrong? You look like you're sick," the young water mage asked as she approached her older brother letting everyone else worry about the poison dragon slayer she hadn't really had a chance to even see.

Kaleb's pale eyes locked with her vibrant ones before he pulled her into his strong powerful arms. "Gaza, can you get someone to clean up my glass please? It just slipped from my hand." The White Sea Guild Master didn't even stop to look back as he practically dragged his little sister from the room. This was not something he could tell her surrounded by all those people even if he just transmitted it into her head.

Usually his mental blocks kept everyone out of his mind unless he wanted otherwise but Erik's dragon practically screamed when the slayer saw Xally and the man's thoughts were now in chaos. The surprise had his drink wasted and on the floor and damn it that had been a great mulled wine. Gods, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. Vander was still somewhere in Pergrande working on a "surprise", a cult was trying to raise their God of Winter to enslave the world, creepy ass beasts were being pulled into their world because of those dark spells tormenting people, and Vander's asset in Seven has just reported that Queen Kressa was dead and King Karadin has the magical artifact he'd been looking for. Now he has a slayer in denial about finding his mate who just happened to be is his little sister and thinks he's being noble about staying away from her? All he'd wanted to do was pick up his siblings and get everyone home before Halloween. Was that too much to ask for?

"Kaleb what's going on?" his soft spoken sister asked, voice full of concern after he'd closed the door to the captain's quarters, something Kryta, the captain of the gunship, insisted he use while aboard.

"Xally, you know the man Bickslow just tried introducing you to?" She nodded still completely confused. "His dragon just lost its shit when he saw you. You're definitely his mate but he's got a horrible and complicated past he doesn't want to pull you into hence why he just walked away without saying a word."

The water mage was speechless. Growing up with a huge dragon at her house since she was 6 meant she definitely knew what a dragon's mate was and how important that was to them. Gods it was shocking to hear that she was a slayer's mate but a small part of her was grateful. There were many types of magic that extended the life of the mage long past normal human capabilities in various ways. Some got old but then just kept on going like they were 60 instead of pushing 150, others were physically changed into something similar to the core of their magic and stayed almost frozen in time when the magic center had a very long life. Rock, tree, and dragon magics all shared almost unknown lifespans and she had two siblings who were slayers, one sibling mated to one, one who was going to be joined to an equally long lifed fairy (that had been a surprise when Farron told her and she couldn't wait to meet her), and Kaleb who hadn't aged in a decade so she could only assume the immaculate light also extended the lives of those who embodied it like her brother. That left Farron, her and their father as the only ones who would age normally and eventually die which was sad all around. Part of why she'd decided to go into medicine, pediatrics specifically, outside of her desire to help people and a flip of a coin, was so she could possibly isolate what those types of magics did physically to their mages so maybe just maybe her family wouldn't have to be torn apart by time. She hated the thought that her siblings would have to watch the rest of them grow old and become useless and weak but now she knew she wouldn't be part of that and a small smile broke out on her face to be quickly replaced by a scowl.

Her mate was hiding from her and she was not going to let his history get in the way of a future she could have only dreamt of. Not only would they physically start needed each other since his dragon recognized her as his mate, she just could not let his convoluted thoughts make them both miserable until they died. He was a huge part of the answer to her heart's desire and she felt almost impatient to start on her forever after with her dragon. First this doctor needed to surgically remove her mate's head from his ass - checking up on her pregnant new sister Lucy could wait. Lucy had Cristoff, Erik, she thinks his name was, needed all her attention now.

The usually even tempered and soft spoken woman inwardly raged as she left Kaleb's room making her way to the crew bunks where all the crew slept. Their situation might not be conducive to mating right now but at least he couldn't avoid her.

Kaleb watched his sister storm out with a faint smile. Xally always did know how to take care of her own problems and Erik very much was her problem and he had no issue laying back letting her deal with him. Another brother was soon to be added to their family. He should call his father and tell him the great news.


	24. Hide And Seek

AN: I have until the end of tomorrow off from my job for the holidays, so yay, I got this chapter done in some of my free time.

-Chapter 23-

Xally gazed critically from her spot hidden in the shadows cast by the room's furnishings. It had been 2 days, 2 whole days Erik had managed to evade her which took some serious skill and dedication considering how small the airship they were riding in was. It wasn't like it was one of the multi-level massive pleasure liners; it was a gunship for heaven's sake, there weren't a lot of places to hide! She had one more day before they landed in Pelerno. He was like an elusive ghost on the gunship always one step ahead of her. She couldn't imagine coming close to cornering him when he had all of Earthland to hide on. Probably lose her only chance at confronting him forever the second they landed, well, until one of them ended up dying because he was being an idiot.

Last night she had finally taken a break from her frustrating game of cat and mouse to spend some time with her newest sister which had ended up being the best thing she could have possibly done. It was almost impossible to not be happy around Lucy. The young woman just oozed joy sitting between her brother's legs, her smile was contagious. They'd instantly hit it off and the two of them were soon laughing over stories of a young Cris and the hijinks the mini Fabio got into as he romanced his way through life. Lucy almost peed herself when she shared, even though Cristoff had threatened her if she did, a story about when he was six and the husband of the 40 year old woman he had been flirting with unashamedly showed up, grabbed his ear and marched him right to his father. It was the first time he had really felt the full effects a full moon had on those who used Lunar Dragon magic and was one of her first memories of him. I mean how could you ever forget your little brother making moon eyes at a woman who was older than your father? To this day the woman still sends her brother a Christmas card.

But the best thing to come out of their little get together was what she found out about her mate, who happened to be a really great friend of Lucy's, and the plan they'd come up with so she could finally at least speak with the evasive dragon. Her brothers, who happened to all be present except for Vander, had offered to tie the wily slayer down but she just couldn't let them do that. He was her mate and if they were ever going to get past this she knew deep down it had to be just them. Xally could already feel an ache forming in her chest from his complete avoidance. Enough was enough.

Right on time, the right time being not a moment later because she was seriously getting tired, her prey moved into the room cautiously looking around, listening closely and sniffing for any traces of anyone being present. She did have to give him some credit, his attention to detail rivaled the paranoid. Silently she watched as his shoulders slumped in relief as he crawled under the mounded blankets on the bunk he'd been using. Xally slowly eased out of the corner still as a mist, the only way she'd been able to fool his heightened senses and magic, and drifted until she was hovering over him then solidified her body. His reaction was instantaneous as he tried to flee but only managed to thrash slightly because she already had her arms around him using his blankets to limit his movement.

Cobra's body stilled after scant seconds of fighting, the dragon in him wanting nothing more than to roll over and let their mate do what she deemed appropriate to them for their misbehavior. Even the logical part of his brain was having trouble functioning with her scent surrounding him, her warm body pressed so intimately with his. Very little of his will to keep her at a distance still stood but even that was crumbling fast. How was he supposed to fight off someone he wanted nothing more than to fuck all night long then wrap around and hold tightly to for the rest of his life? The very cells in his body craved her, need her like she was the heroine to his junky. He physically felt sick at the idea of potentially hurting her if he tried to break free of her hold so he stilled. He had a feeling what was coming next even if she, like the rest of her family, kept her thoughts and soul to herself. All the fight left in him slowly seeped out as the comforting warmth and feelings of home she incited saturated even fiber of his being.

"We need to talk." The words held a weight that crushed him as well as enabled him to breathe for the first time in days.

Finally relaxing under her weight he nodded. She owned him completely and he couldn't find it in him to hate that even a little bit.

-DTRE-

Gin looked down at the small group lumped together in the large red bed fondly. It had taken just a little persuasion, and in Vander's case, jokes (and possibly blackmail?) to get Presca to share the only bed so he could start getting some decent nights' sleep. It was plenty large enough to accommodate at least a half a dozen fairies comfortably so the four of them had ample space even if he didn't want to snuggle. The energy mage had been so hesitant to join the now engaged trio, electing to sleep on the too small couch for the first couple of nights. That and his insistence to continue to wear clothing while in the comforts of the skini honestly had Safra and him confused to no end. It's not like they were going to be having sex, Safra was still a bit weak, so they were just sleeping piled together. Why would proximity to anyone else matter when you're asleep as long as you trusted them? He'd decided it must be a human sensibility like his need to constantly wear some sort of clothing. Vander never had that problem, gladly stripping down and enjoying the feeling of the rich fabrics used liberally in the space. Still at least he could understand why clothing in general for humans made sense. Their skin was delicate and sensitive so the added layers offered protection from the environment, something all fairies learned when Safra had started learning how to walk. Her little unsteady gait failed on numerous occasions as she toppled to the unpolished roughly cut floor they'd not thought about for a second until they saw the abrasions on her hands and knees. That prompted many alterations to the charm so it was more livable and comfortable for the only Fairy Blessed among them.

Gin still vividly remembered the day she was trying so hard to cross the five feet from her father to walk to him, his hands outstretched waiting for her, when she fell just out of reach. With some difficulty she pushed herself back up onto her feet, the smallest of scratches on the tip of her tiny nose, tears starting to brim against her blond lashes and pale lavender eyes full of determination. When she finally reached his hands he swept her up in his arms and spun her around to a chorus of laughter and giggles. It was that day he knew he loved her, would wait patiently until she matured before checking their soul compatibility. He hadn't wanted the spell and knowledge it would bring to influence how she grew up, change or alter who she decided to be based off of their potential relationship so it was a great day when she asked him to be present while she performed the finding spell.

His bronze eyes drifted to his left hand where a beautifully crafted black metal band sat, another human sensibility, and his smiled widened. They were quite the rebels getting engaged. It was unheard of for a fairy to enter into such a serious agreement with a human. Their species were too different physically not to mention the differences in average lifespans. Those things didn't make any soul binding with a fairy possible and without a union of souls a fairy could not procreate. So agreeing to spend the rest of their lives together neither individual getting completely what they needed in a relationship like that wasn't even desirable. The normal physical barriers weren't an issue with the three of them and since both Vander and he had been identified as compatible matches with Safra's soul they just might be able to have children. Vander's current lifespan might be an issue but he had agreed to undergo the Fairy Blessing ceremony so it wouldn't be for much longer.

His eyes wandered back to the three still happily sleeping, sight unhindered by the low lighting the moon and stars cast, lingering on Presca. He and Vander's brother Kaleb were the only reason Safra had not died that horrible day. Her survival and his own magic loss made perfect sense after he shared his part of that day when they all talked the day after his arrival over a special blend of tea Ora had fashioned out of locally gathered floral and herbs. Cristoff, Bickslow and Lucy similarly the only reason Vander hadn't been lost to him as well. He needed to do something special for the five of them to express what their actions had meant to him. To save a fairy's chosen was one of the highest honors someone could do for a fairy. The very action tied them together into a clan, a family. He doubted those five knew the significance but he did and would find something to do for them so they did recognize what they all meant to him now. Gin hadn't had a clan for more than 200 years so they were almost as precious to him as Safra and Vander.

Looking back over to his Sunflower he knew Pefko was likely going to be upset when they finally returned home to the Charm with Vander for the joining ceremony already married. The elder fairy probably already knew what they were planning but trusted them enough to make their own mistakes not to interfere. Decisions like this were exactly how a being came into their own and became who they were supposed to be. If being with Vander and Safra meant he did not return to the charm ever again just to avoid having a sýzygos found for him then so be it. Life without the pair sleeping before him was not a life worth living. Thanks to what happened in Bosco he knew that as a fact and was old enough to recognize they were worth sacrificing everything for. Just like he recognized the need to save Zen from the pits of that hellhole as a risk well worth taking.

Gin shifted from his spot against the counter and a glint of reflected light caught his attention. It was odd…he'd fashioned every detail of this place himself and decorated it with many of the things Safra had collected over the years. Collecting random objects had always been one of her little quirks that she probably picked up after spending so much time with the remaining dragons that had taken refuge with the fairies from Arcnologia. But, as far as he knew, she wouldn't have put anything new on display…not after the first time she'd been brought home at 7 floating upside down, her braided hair firmly held in the hands of her laughing personal guard. It became procedure for her to let the elders at the charm look over any new "treasures" she collected and kept in her bag before she displayed them. So what could it be? Gin _needed_ to know what it was. Quietly he padded across the stone floor and eyed the simple bangle warily. It was an odd size but really very beautiful. Safra had placed a sealing spell on it which explained why he hadn't noticed it until now. It was more surprising he'd noticed at all really; the spell was done masterfully and not one he was familiar with. Picking up the item he couldn't help but try it on altering the size of his hand to do so. It was probably made to fit on a teen's wrist yet it looked too valuable to be made for such a transient age unless it was never meant to come off…maybe he shouldn't put it on? He thought just a moment too late.

Magic flashed blindingly around him causing him to stagger back and trip falling onto the bed right on top of everyone. Five very sharp blades pressed into him near very vital areas until the three mages' minds finally processed the situation and who exactly it was who fell waking them so abruptly. Presca was the first to retract his blade with a sigh as he rolled over to go back to sleep. Where the man had even hidden the weapon in the first place when he was only in his boxers was a bit perplexing. Safra was next letting hers dissolve into a shower of sparkles but her attention still focused on him with questions in her eyes. Vander, on the other hand kept one of his knives on the fairy's much thicker but not impenetrable skin dragging it across his chest teasingly.

"If you wanted my attention," the knife bit just enough into his skin if he moved at all actual blood would flow, "all you had to do was ask." Swallowing hard Gin finally understood why some humans enjoyed bondage and some of the "darker" pleasures. Even in his true form he wanted nothing more than to have Vander tie him up, whip him, cut him anything at all if it meant those sensual flirting lips would just kiss him.

Safra's surprised gasp broke the almost tangible sexual tension that was building between the two men. They looked over at her seeing her clutching her wrist where a new tattoo was. Reaching out in an effort to get a better look at the mysterious anomaly he noticed he had one on his wrist as well and a quick glance at Vander showed the shadowquip had not been left out.

"What in the fairying fuck?" Safra whispered harshly eyes now glaring at him. He'd been the only one awake so it was obvious he'd done something to cause this.

The tattoos were identical in design and looked beautiful etched into their skin. It was the same pattern the bracelet he tried on was actually… but a few shades darker than each person's natural skin tone.

"Bracelet," was all he managed to get out while pointing where he'd found it and understanding then concern filled both the light and shadow mages' eyes. He felt like a naughty child just then.

"Sleep now, figure out what the hell happened later," an irritated voice mumbled out drowsily as Presca pulled one of the many pillows over his head exposing his unadorned right wrist. Whatever he'd done seemed to have only affected the three of them.

"Bathroom," Vander ordered. He knew very well he was not going to be able to sleep anymore tonight unless they figured whatever the hell this thing was. They were scheduled to save Zen in three days and they could absolutely not afford whatever this was disrupting their plans – not with the life of his brother hanging in the balance.

-DTRE-

"You really think I should?" Safra said from the edge of the bath letting her feet swirl in the water. This hadn't been her doing that landed them here for once so why did she have to be the one to call her father about it? While he would do everything to help her it would be under that knowing look that still made her feel like a child.

Vander slid down next to her pulling her into his side. "He's our best chance at figuring this out quickly. Normally I wouldn't care, it doesn't seem to be doing anything at all, but we can't take any chances. This is my brother's life we're talking about. We may not get another chance at saving him without gaining all sorts of unwanted attention." Honestly he was close to just putting in a call to his own father about this. It wasn't that big a deal. He'd of already done it an hour ago but he still hoped to keep certain things a surprise and calling him now almost guaranteed his surprise would be ruined even though he could still forever claim the position as the favorite of his father. Selfish, maybe, hilarious? Definitely. He was going to have several recording lacrima placed strategically before the big reveals so he could edit a nice little movie for the family. See, he could be thoughtful.

Hanging her head in defeat Safra made the call. When it took less that a second for up her father to answer she knew her worst fears were realized. He had in fact been watching her this whole time and instead of offering his help he had been waiting, watching her struggle until she humbled herself and reached out to him so he could prove his superior knowledge of all things – even her own life. The bright grin on his face was too satisfied for a normal unexpected call.

"Papa?" she said warily. Her father could probably be considered the best spy in existence by the humans given his mastery of his magic type and age. He'd been around well before the Holy Wars had ravaged Earthland constantly enhancing and expanding his knowledge of rune and script magics. Her father always said knowledge was power and after being powerless to save his young clan as they died in his arms he dedicated his existence in saving as many of their species as possible. It had been his life's work to train and educate his people so they had the tools to protect themselves and their clan from human enslavement and the other dangers that have since walked the land. He was always watching, looking for signs divined in ancient scrolls; always learning to keep their people current - even mastered the new human Archive magic. That was when he became insufferable. It, in union with their viewing windows, gave him way more access than any one person should ever have. It was there in his knowing smirk he already had the answers they wanted but he was going to milk this situation to "impart some knowledge," aka, be her Dad. Her shoulder's squared and she met his eyes unflinchingly starting a battle of wills out of sheer spite. She loved her father. Knew he was wise and loved her very much, would storm the very gates of hell to save her if he needed to, but she was stubborn and like most youth fought the bitter medicine that would force her to acknowledge her limitations while he reveled a little too much.

"I will never understand why you feel the need to do things the hard way," her father's dark green eyes softened. "Had you called me after the fiasco in Bosco to seek my council or even for comfort, I could have told you they saved your _fiancé_ ," he jabbed, "after I made sure you realized just how irresponsible it was for you to try performing that spell alone at your tender age," he couldn't help the light admonishment. "A simple call home and you wouldn't have starved yourself almost to death making everyone here and your other _fiancé_ sick with worry." Oh he didn't stop there. "Plus, had you been by his side while he recovered, he would have woken from his ordeal much faster with your soul there to support his. You and your chosen would have been there and most likely prevented Vander's brother from being taken, capturing their members and gaining their required knowledge without their leaders finding out so they had time to go to ground before a full out purging could be orchestrated. Did you know that cult is trying to raise Hroth, thus pushing Earthland into more chaos? You could have been doing what we are meant to do, help restore Earthland's balance, but instead you throw a fit like a child almost killing yourself in the process." All of this was said with a sugared tone like she was an idiot child, but really, it's not like she could have known the future or had access to the same knowledge… without going to him at least and that was his point.

"And what about Zen? We would have never of known he was here!" she fought back with the only card she had. The life of Vander's brother was well worth her lack of foresight only to once again see that all-knowing gaze dance across her father's face.

"Would you like to know the answer for why you called? I do find it a little disheartening that I only seem to hear from you when you need something. Am I really such a bother to speak to?"

Safra's fists clenched. This is exactly why she hadn't called. It's not like she would actually be updating him on what's happened on her first sojourn into the greater world because he already knows! The feeling of slight shaking brought her out of her internal rant quickly. Looking over she saw the tanned strong shoulders of her Boscan shaking, lips pressed together, eyes sparkling with amusement, as he tried desperately not to laugh. His fight didn't last long when he saw her incredulous betrayed look.

"Gods, I love your father!" Vander held his sides chuckling. Had he been in the ancient fairy's position he'd of probably done the same thing to his own children. In fact, he had no doubt with his own skills, he'd probably torment and embarrass his kids even more without the pretense of teaching them to make better decisions. Seeing them bungle through puberty would be fucking hilarious.

The brown and green colored fairy grinned. He definitely loved this human fate had chosen to join his clan soon. Poor Safra and Gin tended to be too serious most of the time, acting like they were in an ancient Greek tragedy and the world was ending at the slightest obstacle. They needed Vander's unconquerable humor and spirit to draw them out so they could enjoy living more.

"Papa!" Safra said exasperatedly now that both men at her sides were laughing while successfully dodging her smacks. It wasn't funny! "What are these things?" She finally threw up her right arm displaying the now much darker tattoo trying to bring the conversation back on track.

"That is a long story, one I will happily explain when you finally see fit to come home for a visit." Her father held his hand up before she could cut in with a complaint. "In _means_ that you three create something very rare among our people. This is the first time in all my years that a person's full joining requires two others instead of one." Pefko waited as he let that sink in. When he first saw how attached the three were becoming his heart ached for them knowing that at least one of their hearts was going to break eventually. It was his sister Kissos that reminded him of the stories they'd both heard from their grandparents that gave him hope and sent him into a flurry of research. Way back before his time there were histories of similar situations when a Fairy Blessed was involved. About a week ago he'd finally found a journal from a previous Igétis that spoke of the human son he had adopted, thus using the Fairy Blessing, and the trials they went through trying to find his sýzygos. Fortunately, his son saved a small child during his travels one day that was important to an immortal that had the power to create a spell to help one find their destiny which he bestowed on the young man. Not able to cast it themselves the fairies took it and created the fairy finding spells. Only, their version could only ever hone in on one of potentially multiple matches instead of them all which wasn't an issue because having a Fairy Blessed was very rare. He found having multiple sýzygos even among just the Fairy Blessed was rare so it made sense the possibility was forgotten. He had an inkling it was no coincidence Apollo had given Safra that bracelet, probably enchanted it himself the sly devil.

"So we will all be joined?" the hope in Gin's voice warmed his very soul. That young fairy had lost so much in his life he really did deserve to have them both.

"This next summer I will happily guide the proceedings for you three to fully join." Pefko cut the call shortly after. Those three often partook in human pleasures for reasons he could not understand and did not find joy in watching. Even a fairy father did not need to see his daughter doing some of the things he'd unintentionally seen them do before.

-DTRE-

King Karadin sat at the center of his box located on the lowest ring of his only nephew's colosseum Sky Reach Stadium. It was the greatest of all the gladiatorial colosseums and the boy had done an admirable job handling the temperamental but powerful Boscan scum. Had he only been more receptive to allowing him to use him for pleasure, he as the king, might have decided to let him live past today. As it was, the Dark Eagle was not and he tired of watching the same spectacle each time no matter how beautiful and powerful the man was. The man just could not be broken and the one time he'd finally gotten his hands on that deliciously tanned flesh he'd barely penetrated his sculpted ass before Pradesh's son broke free. He'd lost 14 good men and 3 berserkers worth billions that day to celebrate Zen's 20th birthday and 100th consecutive win. The bastard should have been honored he'd caught Karadin's eye not almost killing him before his men were able to get him clear. Oh but the pleasure of violating such a creature had been worth the risk. It was too bad they'd not found better restraints to hold that glorious beast because Zen was so much more cautious around all the slaves after that and they had not been able to make the succubus venom into an aerosol. Filling a room with a gaseous form of the drug was the only way they could get him dosed now but while other drugs they used were good enough when females paid to have him, if a man tried taking that tight ass it was never enough. It had been more than 10 years since that memorable day and his researchers were still nowhere close to finding a way for his to more safely handle such a powerful man. When one of his senators came back saying his people were losing interest in watching him fight as well? He was more than ready for a change and ordered his nephew to give him one last good show that ended the Dark Eagle once and for all.

Smirking he looked to the opposite side of the arena where that delicious piece of flesh stood. He clutched the single sword in his left hand, the only weapon he'd be allowed to use today, then walked slowly into the arena. Karadin's smirk grew enjoying all the exposed tanned skin. Zen wore what could only be called a mesh thong wrapped around his beautiful cock and golden sandals to allow the ankle cuffs to remain on his legs. There were some key pieces of "armor" in hopes the fight would last just that little be longer. The plated belt was almost decorative if not an actual hindrance with the three long braded leather tassels that hung on each side of his cock. He licked his lips already thanking whoever came up with that choice. It framed the organ beautifully and left most of the hard defined muscle on his thighs and legs exposed too. His torso was left completely unadorned for all to see the rippling muscles nicely oiled so each ab was enhanced drawing the eye to the perfect V of his hips. One pauldron sat over his left shoulder the leather strap cut teasingly over the thick pecs of his chest. Handless gauntlets wrapped around his tanned forearms making way for the magic cancelling cuffs to remain on his wrists. All in all his entire right side was almost completely bare showing off the black lines, runes and eagles of his clan tattoos that he'd been named after. The only thing he did not appreciate fully was the helmet because it encased his head leaving only his eyes and mouth exposed. He did have to give credit that with the long white haired plume at the top the overall effect was spectacular. Gods, it was the same thing they'd had him in on Zen's 20th birthday. The memory of how his hard ass had felt when he'd gotten his few minutes of pleasure from the man came fresh to his mind. Oh his nephew was going to definitely be rewarded for this display.

Such a waste to have him die but with his greater plans coming close to fruition they didn't have time to deal with his nonsense anymore. At least he was recording today's events through his magical glasses so he could relive this day over and over again. He was half temped to have one of his pets suck him off right now his desire was so stirred but he didn't want the distraction to cause him to miss a single moment of the battle. He could wait a few minutes until after as he watched the recording to fuck one of his slaves. Too bad he hadn't thought until now to give Zen one of his favorites to bed last night so he could revel in taking that one after Zen's death.

Eyes focusing on his obsession the glasses allowing him zoom in so close he could see the Pradesh get's skin raise as the cold early winter wind bit into his flesh. His chest expanding with each breath he took as the mist left his mouth on the exhale.

At the far side of the arena the fire wyvern raged its entire body engulfed in flame as it saw the Dark Eagle approach its "nest". The stupid beast didn't even realize the eggs were just spelled rocks since the real ones were still in the labs being incubated. King Karadin was having the time of his life so far. Just the anticipation of seeing Zen's skin melt off of his large frame screaming as he died brought a smile to his face. There was always something more powerful and that was the last lesson Zen would ever learn.

It took no time at all for the beast to charge firing molten lava at the man. Zen rolled and dodged as he tried to find an opening but without spears to throw he'd have to get close for an attack which in itself proved problematic. Any closer than he was now would leave him severely burned judging by the sweat beading on his skin and without treatment afterward he would die from infection without his magic. Zen just didn't stand a chance of surviving this even if he killed the beast as long as the magical restraints remained in place. Karadin rubbed his hands together as he scooted forward to the edge of his seat.

Ten minutes passed with the cat and mouse chase still going, Zen narrowly escaping the raging attacks of the beast by less and less each time. The crowd chanted "Dark Eagle" over and over again, tempo increasing each time he successfully dodged. Finally what he had been waiting for happened and Zen moved to the offense seeing a small opening but before he could use it the wyvern's tail caught his leg sending him crashing into a stone wall. The smell of burning flesh carried on the wind but like a truly powerful warrior Zen ignored the pain and got up to continue the fight. His right thigh was black from the burn and the crowd cheered like they were possessed. The helmet had come off from the wyvern's blow letting everyone see his sun bleached dark hair blow in the wind freely as their Dark Eagle stood there shakily. Karadin could see the pain in his eyes, jaw firm when Zen grit his teeth. It was almost over. There was no way for Zen to run or maneuver with such an injury fast enough to escape even one more attack.

Zen twirled the sword in his hand as he prepared for his final strike. His footing widened his right arm pulled back. The Wyvern charged again and Zen threw his only weapon with all the strength he had. True to his aim the sword plunged into a weak spot just under its arm piercing its lung in a fatal blow. The wyvern cried out in fury and pain but didn't stop its charge. Zen's eyes widened and his breath caught and he immediately turned to dodge.

His injured leg faltered and he stumbled knees hitting the ground hard. He scrambled to get back up on his feet but it was too late. The wyvern with the last of her strength aimed her collapsing molten body on top of the threat to her nest roaring so loud the king had to cover his ears. The ground shook at the impact and Zen was no more. The wyvern's weight crushing him or burning him to ash, Karadin didn't care. There would be no remains to worry about her flames had been so hot.

He smiled savagely, grabbed the nearest man at his feet by the hair and walked away dragging him along. It was a very good day.

-DTRE-

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Vander yelled at his brother as they came out of the shadows near their camp already working his shadows into a key that could get the restraints off his brother who was currently emptying his stomach from his trip in the Voids.

"I was thinking… they needed… a good show… and proof I did… not have my magic." Zen bit out breathing hard trying to find his equilibrium but the pain of the burn followed immediately by the trip he'd just taken made recovering just a little difficult.

"Almost letting your leg get cut off was a little more than a good show." Vander grit out as he worked to unlock all of the restraints on his brother starting with the one on his neck. It had been part of the plan to let him get injured so his "death" was believable since Zen insisted his magic would heal him quickly once it was freed completely. It was the only way to get his brother out free and clear without bringing down the might of Pergrande and causing needless deaths. His father would kill him for not bringing the family in to help if Zen suffered any permanent damage. His siblings just might try maiming him anyway for being excluded.

"It's just a scratch."

"A scratch? You're leg's almost off!"

"No it isn't."

"What's that then?" Vander pointed to the white of bone peeking through the charged flesh of his thigh as he worked one of the ankle manacles off.

"I've had worse." Zen rubbed his chaffed wrists already feeling his magic swell to heal his leg. The power was almost overwhelming it was so vast but a life time of training and control let him take it in stride.

"You liar!" Vander said voice now filled with humor seeing the burn rapidly heal as pieces of burnt flesh flaked off. It didn't escape him how similar their conversation was to a favorite movie of his up until now but Zen obviously didn't get it since he just looked more confused at his accusation.

"Come on you pansy!" a shout echoed in the glade the group had setup as a meeting point. Presca suddenly dropped out of the sky sword out, left arm tucked behind his back. Vander grinned broader and formed his own sword long sword. He loved that his friend was going to play along, he fucking needed something to relieve his stress and he was pretty sure now was not the time to take his lovers repeatedly.

Vander and Presca fought with their swords like they were little boys again before the energy mage charged. His sword out and arm extended as the shadowquip side-stepped the advance and hit the flat of his blade against Presca's right shoulder as he passed. Without missing a beat the energy mage dropped his sword and pulled his right arm back like his left.

"Victory is mine!" Vander kneeled head bowed as he planted the tip of his sword in the ground. "We thank thee Lord, that in thy merc-" Presca kicked him in the head knocking him over.

"Come on then." Presca ran back at his friend still on the ground to kick him again.

"What?" Vander cried.

"Have at you!" Preseca kicked him again then backed away as Vander slowly stood up. Zen, Safra and Gin were all standing back together each one completely confused by what they were watching.

"You are indeed brave, Sir Knight, but the fight is mine." Vander tried to reason.

"Oh, had enough, eh?" Presca said tauntingly as he moved like a boxer around Vander's tall unmoving frame.

"Look, you stupid bastard, you've got no arms left." Vander argued turning only slightly toward him.

"Yes I have."

"Look!" Vander pointed.

"Just a flesh wound," Presca said before kicking Vander's backside.

"Look, stop that."

"Chicken! Chicken!" he kicked him again.

"Look, I'll have your leg." Presca ignored the threat and kicked him again. "Right!" Vander swung his sword again the next time Presca went to kick him hitting the blade flat against his left leg. The brunette use his hands to hold his left leg up as he hopped around on his right.

"Right, I'll do you for that!" Presca shouted angrily hopping faster in a semi charge at his opponent.

"You'll what?"

"Come 'ere!" he charged again as Vander only needed to take a step back to avoid the clumsy attack.

"What are you going to do, bleed on me?"

"I'm invincible!" Presca charged one more time this time their bodies collided and Vander just pushed him off.

"You're a loony."

"The Black Knight always triumphs! Have at you!" he tried using his head like a battering ram. "Come on then." Vander sighed and hit Presca's right leg. Dropping to his knees the brunette looked around before looking up. "All right; we'll call it a draw."

"Come, Patsy." Vander gestured to the three highly confused mages just standing there as he walked toward them inconspicuously checking on his brother's leg seeing it almost completely healed but with a large scar similar to the others he already had all over his body.

"Oh, oh, I see, running away then. You yellow bastards! Come back here and take what's coming to you. I'll bite your legs off!" Then both men started laughing.

"Was that a thing?" Safra questioned looping her arms around one of Zen's and one of Gin's as she led them deeper into the forest where her skini was setup and away from the pair of men that had apparently lost their minds.

"Has to be from a movie," Gin guessed.

Zen smiled faintly as he walked for the first time in his memory through a forest completely free. His brother and friend had finally collected themselves and continued their light-hearted jokes while his soon to be brother and sister-in-law walked quietly at his side. He still couldn't believe it but he was after years of enslavement headed home. They had decided to walk most of the way until they reached the border near Iceberg then take one of the pleasure liners the rest of the way to Bosco to give him time to adjust. Gin had apparently gone south around Iceberg on his way here to save the loyal creature he'd ridden but that would take more than a month with them all on foot and none wanted to walk for that long.

-End of Chapter-

For those who are also reading the collection of stories titled Pradesh, you may have read the story of Zen's birthday in Pergrande. I had initially written most of this scene after seeing an amazing drawing Desna's niece had made and sent a portion to her as a bit of a teaser. Then she wrote her amazing story from that then I reworked mine again so they fit together. I really enjoyed the process of bouncing these ideas back and forth hopefully creating something much better than what I had written first so if you have ideas, something specifically you want to see or questions you'd like me to clarify or answer drop me a PM or comment. I really enjoy reading the feedback.


	25. On The Way

A/N: Hi everyone. I know it's been more than a month since I posted but the muse ran away and it took some time to track her down. Thanks to the loving support of my Soul Sisters I was able to do so and fingers crossed my updates will be more regular in the future. We're closing in on the end so hopefully she'll stick around until then.

Brief recap. Zen was rescued by Vander, Presca, Safra and Gin and Xally has Cobra pinned to his bunk on the airship headed home from Iceberg.

Cheers!

-Chapter 24-

Cobra tried to listen, he really did. Xally had a way with words, the same calming presence that Cristoff did that made you think everything was going to be alright but after being so cold for so long and in a state of paranoid panic at accidentally stumbling into the woman now so intimately pressed against him he couldn't. She was like a living breathing large hot water bottle and he was so very tired. The heat from her body seeping into him through his nest of blankets, the purring rumble from the dragon soul housed in his own, the past few sleepless days all culminated into finally finding the rest he desperately needed.

Xally blinked, her well thought out and rehearsed speech dying on her lips as she saw all the tension live her mate's body and eyes closed. All that planning, all that aggravation in preparing for this moment and Erik fell asleep on her…under her. Her dark eyes narrowed knowing he'd most likely not heard a single word she'd said and that was unacceptable. She might be the quiet one in the family but she was still very much a Pradesh.

Steal lined her resolve, fire flowed through her veins. When there was something to fight for she'd go to hell and back before she'd even think of backing down.

' _Plan B,'_ she thought as she reached out with her magic and located a vile with an almost clear liquid inside. Her fellow researchers had given it to her as a farewell gift so she might study and harness the benefits of the substance without the negative impacts, Xally's rekindled passion for chemistry evident to her foreign colleagues. The thin sap was common enough in the herbaceous winter plant that grew wild along the roads happily ensconced in the snow and had incredible medical applications, just not in humans, the plant would kill a human if not handled carefully.

Shrugging Xally had the liquid float from her bag to her hand and pulled out the stopper. _'Nothing ventured, nothing gained.'_ Xally filled her mouth with the sweet and surprisingly spicy liquid, pressed her mouth over Erik's using her tongue to force it into his lax mouth.

-DTRE-

Cobra stiffened, he'd been having a blessedly dreamless sleep when a powerful flavor invaded his mouth and the poison kicked his senses into overdrive. It was an amazing taste and without thought he pulled the body on top of him closer invading the container that had delivered heaven's manna to his tongue. He inventoried 32 teeth, a soft tongue and pillow like lips but it wasn't until a sigh sounded he'd thought of anything other than tasting more.

His eyes flew open, mouth still unwilling to part from the source of his newest addiction, meeting tanned skin and a line of dark thick lashes. He growled instinctively and rolled them trapping the devious woman beneath him with only one thought on his mind, getting his fill of whatever it was she'd given him earning sighs and moans from the beauty now at his mercy.

Her body suddenly stiffened under him as he moved across from her mouth to jaw completely oblivious still riding the high the toxins in his blood were giving him. The convulsions, on the other hand, slammed his instincts to claim her to the side and finally he was able to think. Cobra analyzed the substance still lingering in his mouth, smelled the source in an empty vial laid forgotten on the floor, and listened intently now to the duress his mate's body was under. It all led to one conclusion…she fucking ingested some of the poison that had hit him like a hammer filling him with energy and endorphins he was sure would rival Cristoff and Lucy's lusty pheromones.

"Fuck!" he snarled and ripped the blankets between them away. Dark lines were spreading slowly from her mouth heading directly to her heart completely unimpeded by the healing magic that he knew flowed in her veins.

His shift was almost immediate, the sleeves of his white long coat melted from the acid from the purple scales now covering his arms and claws. Forcing her head to the side Cobra sunk his teeth into the major artery in Xally's neck, hands pressing her shoulders down so her body's sudden convulsions wouldn't rip his fangs from her until he was done. Her blood flooded into his mouth and he could taste whatever the fuck she'd given him laced in it, the metallic sweetness made his stomach roll forever ranking whatever she consumed on the "I will never be able to enjoy this again," list no matter how great the high.

He flooded the anti-agent his body naturally produced into her blood to burn out the toxin. Usually he had time to create a cure or anti-venom to use on a person but the speed at which the lines were spreading down her body had him in a panic, he just hoped she could cope with the faster acting agent and feel the pleasant head rush he got instead of mind numbing pain of it burning through the poison like a wild fire.

The seizing stopped but not the flowing profanities Cobra was spewing in volume at his unconscious mate. She was supposed to be the smart one so why the fuck would she do something so stupid? He was going to listen to her since she somehow knew they were supposed to be mates, she deserved all the fucks he could spare, but he was also going to tell her why they'd never work out, let her live out her promising life and dreams free from his greedy cocky self.

Snarling again he clutched her body tucking her under his chin. That was no longer an option, not when she did stupid life risking shit like this. She just gave up every right she had to live her life autonomously. Cobra knew he was going to need to keep a close eye on his crazy mate, she'd just have to deal and better not complain about living in Fiore to a mage after this shit.

All his senses focused on the woman in his arms. He could hear her muscles contract in a rippling affect as the agent purified her blood, her breathing slowing normalizing. He let his sound magic flow over her taking in the sounds resonating in her soul when it happened.

Only once before had Cobra actually listened so intently to a soul. Usually he kept his listening to the surface of the soul, it reverberated a person's thoughts and gave him that advantage in a fight. But if he pushed deeper like he was now he could experience their memories. It happened during his first fight with Erza on accident, seeing her at the tower of heaven as a child, it had almost lost him the fight and shaken him to his very core at the time. She was a fairy, she wasn't supposed to know what living through hell felt like. It had been like he was her in the memory, feeling everything she felt and he hated her more in the moment for it. He had enough of his own torment in his past to add hers to his as well. After that day he'd been very careful never to do that again, until now.

He easily let his magic slip into Xally's soul, flashes of the accident that killed her parents, meeting her new siblings feeling like an outsider, acing her medical licensing exam so she could graduate. Memories upon memories flooded his mind so quickly he barely had any time to recognize what it was before moving along. He waded through her joys, pains, disappointments and triumphs aimlessly being carried away in the current of her soul. The memories started to fade and slow until Cobra found himself in a green space. He could feel Xally all around him curious but accepting. This was knew for them both he didn't doubt.

"Why are you here?" her soft voice echoed warmly through the space.

Cobra just stood there. He hadn't a fucking clue why the hell he was doing this or even where here was. It's not like he'd done this with anyone else. A light giggle reverberated and his eyes narrowed.

"I see," Xally's voice said again before the space shifted. He was now standing in a beautiful little shop with old exposed brick walls with the front display a mosaic of colored glass. Tall open shelving lined the walls displaying uniquely shaped bottles with little labels.

 _Hair Regrowth_

 _10,000 J_

 _Spray lightly on desired area twice a day_

 _Results vary_

 _Should see new growth in 1 week_

 _Blemish Be Gone_

 _6,500 J_

 _Drink 1mL every night before bed_

 _Works best paired with Heavenly Moisturizer_

 _Individualized flavors available upon request_

"A potions shop," the poison slayer mused as he worked his way around the shop. There was a whole area designated for designer potions behind some pretty heavy enchantments with a small Do Not Touch sign. The postscript made him chuckle.

 _You have been warned_

 _Violators will lose a limb_

 _The offending appendage with be donated to the local wildlife_

 _Have a nice day_

Whosever shop this was he liked them already. His fucking favorite one so far was called Vampire Facial.

 _Vampire Facial_

 _150,000 J_

 _Wash and cleanse face before applying_

 _Spread liberally over face avoiding eyes_

 _Let sit 30 mins before rubbing in with a damp cloth_

 _Makes skin incredibly soft leaving a warm glow_

Cobra knew blood when he smelled it and that "potion" had the distinct smell of vulcan blood. Who the fuck puts blood on their face intentionally, especially vulcan blood? That shit sinks and it's next to impossible to get the smell off. Then again, he'd always had really nice skin and often got blood sprayed on him from his various kills…

Hearing noises from behind the counter Cobra made his way stealthily into the back room. It was well lit but looked more like a hospital lab with equipment and beakers everywhere. Following the noise he rounded a corner and his breath stalled.

Xally, her dark black smooth hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, looked a little older than she should. She was setting a beaker over a flame with a brilliant smile lighting up her aquamarine eyes. Cobra couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight until she took a step away from the counter exposing the obvious bump over her abdomen hand resting over it lovingly. He was having trouble processing the scene. Xally was pregnant but who was the father? This couldn't be a memory so what the fuck was he watching? Dark hands wrapped around her slim figure and Cobra couldn't help the growl escaping his lips. She was his mate, he'd just decided she couldn't be trusted on her own and it looked like if he ever turned his back someone was going to try and take her from him. Hell. Fucking. No.

He looked up glaring and almost choked on his gasp. It was him, that familiar smarmy smile he had that made women's panties drop was on his face but directed at his mate, an unfamiliar softness behind his eyes. It was so startling he instinctively drew back his mage pulling away from the depths of her soul.

"You still going to fight me on this?" Her husky voice was like liquid fire and Cobra was on her, thin lips pressed forcefully onto her mouth. He'd seen that look, it was the look he gave his many conquests he picked up in bars; the, you know you want me to fuck you, look.

Picking up the woman who had, up to this point, more control over Cobra's actions than he liked, he made his way to the top deck. It was time to level this playing field. If she wanted to be mated to him bad enough to pull this kind of shit, fine, he'd mate her but on his terms.

Breaking the mind numbing kiss Xally tried to force her brain to function once again, her lungs heaving for oxygen. Almost three days of a flighty dragon slayer after months of constantly working with the same people in a hyper conservative frozen country had left the water mage unprepared by the sheer force of Cobra's full attention. His face was a mask as he weaved through the airship. She had no idea where he could be taking them.

Cobra took the final stairs that separated him from cool air on the flight deck. It had taken all of 5 seconds to decide he needed to get his mate off the ship and another minute for him to sus out where they were currently flying listening to the air traffic chatter aboard the soaring tin can. They were over the Grass Sea and he meant to make an early departure.

"What are yo-" Cobra's hand pressed over her mouth as they neared the railing around the flight deck. Her eyes narrowed until she screamed, the sound still muffled by his hand, as her mate jumped off the ship taking her with him. The wind beating against their ears buffeted Xally's frightened screech.

"What the fuck Erik?" she seethed as the pair continued to tumble in air.

Cobra's answering smirk was the only answer she got as their fall became more controlled. Her mate didn't look even remotely concerned so Xally took it upon herself to find a way to save their lives. Lucy had warned her that Cobra would hate her manipulating him even just a little bit but she hadn't thought he'd jump off a ship over the Grass…Sea… The thought had a solution fill her mind and already she was stretching her powers. If she could call the waters up enough to form a sort of slide gradually slowing their decent they just might not die a watery death.

Cobra internally smirked. In his little mates anxiety she'd not put up her mental barriers yet so he was privy to all her ranting thoughts. She was the quiet, sweet sibling? Only on the outside. Inside she was just as stubborn and crazy as he was and oh how he was going to enjoy this.

Letting some of his sound magic pulse, the air provided enough resistance that they started to slow and moving toward a large uninhabited island. When they finally landed safely and he set her on her feet he finally spoke.

"Run." It wasn't a suggestion. He needed to prove a point and balance the scales in their relationship and he was going to do it before the mating. He'd been manipulated and abused enough in his life and he would not let Xally, of all people, use their circumstances and relationship to take his freedom to choose away.

"What?" she questioned still a bit indignant not fully understanding why he was doing this.

"You want us to mate? Run."

Those intense eyes bored into her, sending a shiver down her spine but she still stood tall. She met his eyes and stilled, really saw Erik for the first time. He was a strong willed man, a killer, who'd fought hard for his freedom from being used and finally she really understood Lucy's warnings. By trying to force this mating on him, making him choose her death or submission to her will she'd just stolen a bit of his power, his freedom. Her breath hitched and just a tiny bit of fear invaded her mind. Her feet started moving without a conscious decision backing away from her future keeping her eyes trained on him. She knew the second she turned he'd have her and any chance of a real relationship between them would be next to impossible, he was too angry right now to talk.

She wanted a partnership not a yes man but her actions with the poisonous sap crossed a line. In the future she imagined and showed him through her soul they worked _together_ to build a life. What she needed to do now was make whatever this was last long enough his anger was vented and then, hopefully, they could start over.

At the edge of the tree she turned and was off like a flash, twigs and leaves slapping her body as she made her way into the undergrowth.

Cobra let a full grin spread across his face. It was hunting time and maybe, after he'd worn her out enough, she'd know exactly where the line was that no one got to cross.

-DTRE-

"They landed safely," narrowed dark eyes glinted in the setting sun. Cristoff had been worried when the crew had tracked him and Lucy down concerning the odd behavior of the maroon haired slayer. They caught up with the pair right as Cobra had leapt from the ship and it had only been Lucy's hand on his arm that stopped him from going after them. She had been right, Cobra had had a plan to land safely the whole time but it still had his dragon riled up. Xally was his sister and hearing her scream like that was not anything he'd wanted to experience in his life.

"We should call Dad, he needs the good news." Lucy pulled on her mate's arm leading him from the railings back inside. The weather was much warmer here in Bosco but they were high up in the sky and moving a lot quicker than she like so the wind was a bit biting.

-DTRE-

Presca eyed Zen from a safe distance while the reunited brothers sparred. With the use of Safra's skini there was never much work to do to setup camp each night and Ora always took it upon herself to hunt and gather fresh food for their meals so he found himself spending most of his free time gazing at the tall gladiator. Zen, like the rest in this small band save him, did not care for clothing mostly because he'd grown up wearing very little of it for the better part of his life so he found the garments constricting and awkward. All his life Presca tended to prefer women, an odd thing for a born and raised Boscan, but he couldn't help it, it was just one of those things. He liked the gentle curves and the way they softly conformed to his hands and body when he had the opportunity to seek out pleasure. Women tended to be more responsive too but he had on occasion bedded a man. They had all been similarly built like Zen, tall, richly muscled, powerful frames, hard bodies…the almost exact opposite of a female…but each encounter, while not bad by any means, always left him a bit disappointed. There was always some imagined something missing, an expectation never met, which further led his gray eyes seeking women for sex instead.

Now was not any different. Looking at Zen, watching the way his muscles bunched and stretched as he swung his blade down stirred his passions like the other men and it tempted him to think that maybe that undefinable need would be found there with him, held close to his tanned skin of flexing muscles. But how do you proposition your best friend's brother for sex when you're sharing the only bed with three others? Presca knew it was his own desire for privacy more than anything else, Vander had a habit of teasing him about his sexual preferences stating pleasure is pleasure and he knew that if Vander knew about his interest in his brother there would be no end to the mockery.

The hardest part was even though the trio were sharing a bed with him and Zen it hadn't stopped Vander from seducing his fiancés. They'd invited both of them to participate but that was just weird for him. Was he being a prude by denying himself? Watching the others go at it didn't really bother him, they were each attractive and the ideas he got from watching the erotic displays were tempting enough he'd come close to soliciting Zen just for some relief instead of joining the trio.

This whole situation was beyond bizarre but really, he should have anticipated whoever his sex crazed friend settled down with would be just as open and excepting about sex as Vander was. Sex to the fairies was almost like sharing a hug or kiss with someone in Bosco, something to be done with those they cared for instead of reserved for one's fiancé or spouse when in that kind of relationship.

The Archangel mage had taken to studying their interactions with a bit of a distance, vibrant purple eyes focused with curiosity and almost longing. So maybe Presca was being a prude, or maybe he was afraid to continue travelling in close quarters if Zen rejected him.

Zen had grown up in a completely different country where nobles often paid for the right to bed successful gladiators. He'd seen first-hand while on an assassination job the type of abuse those men were forced to endure, being raped until a mixture of blood and semen ran down their thighs, then tossed back among the other gladiators that beat them in their weakened states for revenge. Going through years of that was bound to make even the most open-minded person adverse to bedding a man willingly. His own curiosity was nothing compared to the tension that it would incite if Zen became uncomfortable around him in such close quarters.

"You like him do you not?" the deep female voice significant of Safra interrupted the quiet of nature. He'd felt her approach and unconsciously held out an arm so she could tuck herself into his side. Both she and Gin were always cuddling up to him when they found him alone these days and he found some comfort in the familiar action, his young cousin was a cuddler too.

"I find him attractive." He let his simple answer hang in the air. Safra was looking almost back to normal by now long hair shining with health again and braided in an elaborate design that made it look like a flower and her slim figure filled out a lot more.

She didn't say anything in return just hummed and lightly kissed his cheek as they continued to watch the brothers' mock battle.

-DTRE-

Vander feigned to the right but had to use a dagger to deflect his brother's sword still before ducking and moving in to attack again. It usually took half a dozen mages to spar with him to get this kind of workout but Zen put them all to shame. What he lacked in studied technique he made up with experience and skill in battle. Their blades clashed as Zen blocked his attack.

"Have you thought about what you want to do when you get home?" he asked before pushing away.

"You have spoken of lessons with Sudepah before which I would like to try and I'd like to take time in studying things other than battle." In all his life Zen had never had the opportunity to even learn how to read with any regularity. A few slave women from Bosco had taught him how to speak his milk tongue and how to read some before his favoritism had gotten them sold, raped or beaten. An education at the cost of their suffering was not something he was willing to risk.

Vander rolled his eyes, an action lost on everyone since he was blindfolded, before dodging another blow.

"That's hardly any fun." Zen grunted barely catching Vander's wicked thrust. "You're a free Boscan, I should throw a party."

The brother's fell silent again as their fight got more intense. Zen had much to think on still. He'd was free for the first time in decades and was so ignorant of so many things, including what his magic could do, the future, as bright and pleasant as it looked to be, was still a bit overwhelming so he decided to take small steps. First he was going to learn how to read and write Boscan fluently after that? He hoped with time he'd figure out things a little more.

-DTRE-

The sun was setting and Xally was exhausted. She'd used so much of her magic earlier in the day to sit and wait for Erik then there was recovering from poisoning herself and now she'd been running and moving through the dense vegetation on the island for what felt like hours. She was fucking knackered but forced her body to move. Anytime she stopped to rest something happened, a wild boar attacked her, thick branches from tree fell too close for comfort…she knew it was her mate's way of teasing her, pushing her into actions she'd rather not have made. Dirt covered her body but caked around her feet, small lacerations from branches she'd carelessly hit dotted her mostly exposed skin. She'd been trying to seduce her mate not prepare for a jungle adventure. Distracted by her internal complaints her foot caught on a root and she went down hard, crying out as the sharp pain shot up from her ankle.

Before she could so much as move to inspect the damage a figure dropped from the trees lightly next to her and crouched down. With care she'd not known the man to have he freed her caught foot and firmly but gently run his fingers over her ankle checking for anything broken or torn.

"Just a sprain," he said calmly before picking up her prone form. Xally's eyes were bright with tears barely held a bay. This was the man she knew her mate had to be behind his venomous walls and she swore to herself that she'd help him tear down those walls… but in time…in his time. Her hands fisted in the remains of his white coat pressing herself closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I should have waited for you to sleep then spoken to you about us." Her voice was muffled against his chest but the real emotion and sincerity came through.

Cobra tightened his hold pulling her closer to his chest.

"I wouldn't have listened," he conceded.

"I just…I wanted you to know my being with you…it doesn't mean I can't live my dreams. I…I'm always wanted to be mated to a slayer…To have forever with someone." She let the quiet seep around them listening to the insects and small animals moving through the forest.

"I've only every wanted a family to belong to."

Xally's eyes teared up again with hope. One step forward together, finally.

-DTRE-

Arman sat at his desk in the study of his home going through the documents Xally would need when she and her slayer finally came home from wherever they had ended up landing. His children and their friends had made it home from Iceberg weeks ago and fortunately for him Cristoff had seen sense to warn him that Xally had found a mate and would probably not be home for a while.

He hadn't seen his lovely daughter in months and his only consolation was that when she got home he'd have everything ready for the marriage ceremony. With Erza wanting a huge wedding that would take months to plan and Cristoff stalling on proposing for who knows why, Arman was determined to get one of his children a spouse before the end of the year.

Another thing that vexed the doting father was he'd been unable to convince Lucy and Cristoff to stay with him for Lucy's pregnancy. They wanted to go home and get everything setup, which he couldn't really blame them for. It was just, he'd been looking around Magnolia found a home near theirs that would enable him to stay for nice long visits to see his eventual grandchild, but there just wasn't anything that wouldn't require massive amounts of renovations.

Sighing Arman shuffled the papers on his desk. With Bickslow, Christoff and Xally all wonderfully mated and settling down he could finally focus more on his other children. Farron had been dating Queen Hisui for the past several months in secret, not that they could keep it secret from him, but they were still just "testing the waters", Farron had said, so that match could probably use some more of his encouragement. Vander was seeing his two fairies and Arman prayed every night everything would work out between them.

It had been a long time since Vander had contacted any of them but as long as he was travelling in Pergrande it wasn't safe to call him so he'd have to wait until his youngest saw fit to call in.

That left Kaleb and Emzadi. Emzadi had a mate out there somewhere so, outside of convincing her to take jobs in new places, there was nothing else he could do to help. Kaleb, on the other hand, while not a dragon slayer, was a brilliant boy with a demanding job that left him with very little free time for dating. He also had a tendency to get bored with his lovers so quickly. It was most likely due to his abilities of reading a person's every thought taking all the mystery and excitement out of a knew relationship so Arman would need to find someone equally as brilliant, creative and honest if they were going to have a chance with that son. Preferably they'd be a strong mage too so they could keep up with White Sea's Wizard Saint Guild Master and be able to work together. Yes, he would focus his attention on getting all his mated children married, all his dating children engaged and all his single children dating. The work of a father never ends.

Getting up a pouring himself a drink from his sideboard Arman looked out his window at the glowing sea. His home was so very quiet lately and even though he kept his schedule busy with his day's spent at the consulate, lunches with Farron, daily calls to the rest of his children, maybe he should start dating again himself? His schedule was freer than it had ever been and while he never wanted for physical release he did often, during quiet moments like now, desire a companionship he hadn't felt since his dear Ganier's death. Minda had at one point been an option but as much as he'd cherished her friendship and found her attractive, she was just too closely tied to his memories of his wife. It would never have been fair for Minda to forever live under the shadow of his first wife so he'd ended it shortly after adopting Xally, his eighth and final child.

Learning about her treasonous actions as of late made him feel guilty and relieved at the same time. Guilty that his rejection of her for a second time might have left her vulnerable to influences that led her down the path she was now. Relieved that he'd not tied himself to someone who could be so detrimentally influenced no matter the circumstances for the rest of his life.

It was still frustrating seeing such a good friend fall though. He hoped, for her sake, something like what was in Kurino was in Minda poisoning her to take such actions so when they eventually purged it from her she would not lose everything – including her life. She was a good, honorable woman deep down - he knew her to be – and did not desire all the many accomplishments she'd achieved to be forgotten by this disgrace.

"This has to be a first. I usually can't sneak up on you like this even in my shadows," the voice of his youngest child drolled right next to his ear causing him to start slightly.

"My boy!" Arman exclaimed pulling his son into his arms. "Why didn't you call sooner? I've been worried sick!"

Vander just smirked and hugged his father back tightly. His trip home had been weeks of nothing but relaxing and fun spent teaching Zen so many things, fattening up Safra and teasing the hell out of his best friend. The drawn out worry of his radio silence would soon be forgotten.

-DTRE-

"And you're sure?" a woman's voice cracked with emotion in a darken office.

"Yes, I've sent you the recording to your inbox," a male voice responded coming out a little crackled over the almost ancient radio the woman was using. "You have my condolences for your loss. My mother," the males voice sneered, "should have provided his location ages ago. I am deeply sorry her death came too late."

"Yes, Earthland is better off without them both." The woman ended the transmission and opened up her secret account. The video file was there and cautiously she opened it. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she watched her best friend's boy fight for his life and when the flaming beast collapsed on him she feel to the floor.

"Oh, Zen!" she cried out between heart wrenching sobs, "I've failed Garnier and Arman again!"


	26. Reunion

A/N: Hello my wonderful followers. Thank you for your support and comments, keep them coming. They help drive me into writing more. The story is slowly coming along and hopefully I do the ending justice.

Chapter 25

Safra sat on her turquoise countertop a bundle of restless excitement. Gin and Zen were bent over a few texts going through each word breaking down the meaning and contextual significance to idle away their time until Vander brought his father by for the surprise.

The trip back to Bosco had been long and getting them all on the luxury liner had been a bit of a task since Presca and Vander were the only ones with official IDs and papers. Not only that but Safra and Gin were wanted by the Boscan Government and Zen was considered dead. It didn't help that the man looked almost exactly like his famous and recognizable father just younger, bigger and with different coloring and they wanted to keep Zen's existence a secret until at least after his father knew. It was why Vander was going to bring Arman here instead of having Zen walk into the house, too many people would know.

In the end she and her current companions had to be stuck inside the skini for the last week and Safra wanted nothing more than to feel the grass under her feet again, could only imagine the men felt the same.

Presca had taken off shortly after their arrival to go see his cousin after being away for so long but she worried it was just to get some space between him and a certain archangel mage. It was obvious the interest was only one-sided which wasn't unexpected given all that Zen had been through and she felt for her new friend, those kinds of feelings were never easy.

Sighing Safra jumped off the counter and started right into her kata letting the mindless movements distract her while they waited. She hated waiting.

"Sunflower, if you do not stop moving about I will be forced to subdue you," Gin said dryly not even looking up from the text. She spun on her heal and started the next sequence.

"How can either one of you not be going insane?" Every ounce of her frustration evident in her tone as she quickened her pace, her movements edging closer and closer to the two men.

"There are books to read, you have the viewing mirror at your disposal or you could have Ora work some of the tension from your body with a massage."

Safra rolled her eyes, "Boring! All of it." She flipped and jumped landing on the table they were at and just because she could she flipped the books shut with her feet and jumped right back off giggling like crazy.

Gin looked casually at Zen and with a slight, almost imperceptible nod they both moved swiftly. Safra squeaked at the sudden movement and instinctively phased letting Zen's initial grab go right through her while she tried to flee but that did not stop their assault.

-DTRE-

Arman followed his youngest out of the back of the house into the cool night air. He was practically giddy to see the fairies again especially since Vander's news of their engagement and all the particulars surrounding that interesting union. His boy had tried, but failed, to hide the new tattoo on his wrist and had no choice but to share the whole story with him, there was a very good reason he was a successful Ambassador.

Another child engaged and to be officially mated in 7 months, it was all so exciting. Sure he had a few kinks to work out, Safra's wanted status and Gin's warrant out for questioning, but that is why he was going to talk with the pair in her delightful ambulatory home. They would be safe in there and could create a plan to hopefully suit everyone and the law.

Humming lightly as they entered the space Arman froze. The laughing and wrestling around, even with the barest of clothing, had not stopped the man in his steps nor was it the reason his lungs refused to function. Tears burned his eyes, hand reaching out for what had to be a figment of his imagination.

Those clan tattoos, vibrant deep purple eyes dotted with gold reminiscent of his father, golden streaked dark russet hair like his deceased wife's…unmistakable. He'd imagined so many times what his dear lost boy would have looked like if he'd had a chance to grow up. He felt the dizziness hit and couldn't fight the feeling of falling as darkness took him.

Vander reached out quickly catching his father before the man could hit the ground a huge grin on his face. "Best reaction ever!" No one and nothing in his entire life had truly shaken his father; angered him, made him fearful yes but he'd always approached it shoulders squared with plans formulating in his head. Gods was he glad he'd convinced Ora to let him setup the little recording lacrima around in her territory. His siblings would pay dearly to see this.

-DTRE-

When Zen heard his brother return he looked up and met pale green eyes. They were just how he remembered and happy memories long since forgotten from his childhood came rushing back. Bedtime stories, hugs and kisses, playing in the sand, just being normal. When his father started to faint he was on his feet and across the room, face a stoic mask from years of bottling up his emotions but inside he was a ball of concern and nerves.

Over a month he'd spent with his youngest brother hearing about the siblings he'd never met mentally preparing to meet them, most for the first time. He'd known they'd all existed for years, the guards down in the pits trying to make him doubt his family's love for him by passing along snippets of information, but he knew almost nothing substantial. Still, none of that had prepared him for the sheer amount of emotions that welled up in him when he finally saw his father again. Meeting Vander had been one thing, nothing too overwhelming as he slowly got to know the man that was his youngest brother, but with his father…there had already been a connection there and the renewing of it was like nothing he'd ever experienced.

He followed Vander to the sleeping pit and watched as he laid out their father comfortably. Zen sat near his prone form quietly, the others in the room completely forgotten as he tentatively reached his hand towards his father almost afraid to touch him.

His hand was warm, more callused than he remembered – he'd been so young then – but so familiar and Zen fought hard to hold back his tears now clutching the hand between his own. He was finally home.

-DTRE-

Arman swooped into his home hours later a brilliant smile on his face even though his eyes were red and puffy. When he'd woken up with Zen still there he'd practically tackled his dear boy and sobbed for a good why running his hands over his matured face, kissing his forehead and all around making a complete spectacle of himself. It wasn't until he registered the stiffness and tension that he was able to calm down. They then settled on the sofa drinking the wine pressed into their hands and just talked about the little things losing all track of time.

Of course he had to lay into his youngest about not telling him sooner. Had he known they could have been flown home in a manner of days instead of having to trek across the continent with only one grass runner between them.

Now though he had things to do like call each of his children to tell them the great news, call the office and take some family leave time, speak with Altiene and get started on the paperwork necessary to bring his boy back to life officially. He wouldn't submit anything yet, not until they were confident Pergrande would not be hearing about it and come after him; they needed to continue thinking Zen was dead.

-DTRE-

A light knock brought his attention to his home study door.

"Enter," he answered as he looked back down and finished signing his name.

"Arman?"

He looked up quickly, he'd know that voice anywhere and a small part of him dreaded this confrontation but she was still a very good friend.

"Minda, you don't look at all well. Can I get you anything?" he asked politely. Truly she looked like someone had died, dark circles around puffy red eyes, her usually glowing skin pale and wane. It was not a comforting thought.

"No...thank you." The airforce general straightened her posture and took a seat. It was time to come clean, about everything. Taking a steadying breath she continued, "A little over a year ago I received some intelligence of a rumor that I decided to keep to myself until I could confirm it was indeed reliable. To do so I had to ingratiate myself with Kurino and do things I am not proud of. No one got hurt… until Vander." Closing her own, she still couldn't bear to meet his eyes when she said it, a single tear leaked out running down her cheek.

Arman inhaled sharply, after last night and this morning he had a feeling what this was about and it was obvious she didn't know the whole truth. He tried to speak but she cut him off.

"Please dear friend, I need to get this all out." At his resigned nod she continued, "Kurino, through her friendship to Seven's Queen Kressa, was informed that Zen had not in fact died all those years ago but was sold to their labs and then later to the gladiator pits when he was old enough to fight. They planned to use this knowledge to get King Altiene to declare war on Pergrande when Seven was ready to make their own attack. I tried so hard to get Zen's location so I could get him out of there as soon as possible but Kressa guarded that information viciously. It wasn't until last night Nuryev, since his mother had passed, was able to find and pass that information along only," she took another breathe, "we were too late." Keeping her eyes down she passed over the crystal drive with Zen's final moments immortalized in high definition. "It is enough proof to those who wish it to finally declare war on Pergrande with our allies support. I thought it safer in your hands."

Arman looked at his life-long friend and took the drive. He knew exactly what was on it and warmth spread in his chest. Everything she'd done was to find and save his boy and really, there was no way she could have known Kurino would have completely lost her mind and gone too far with Vander. Most of all, he was just glad Minda was still the woman he trusted with his life and the woman he almost married once.

"Oh Minda," he moved to pull the weeping woman into his arms. "Zen's not dead - ah listen to me. He's here, now sit down, I'll call for some tea and tell you all about it."

-DTRE-

Farron froze right outside his father's door. Mr. Elan had called him early this morning worried since his father hadn't had breakfast yet and his bed hadn't been slept in. He'd not been too worried but decided to check on him before going into the office… Hearing his brother was alive and here…that was pretty much the last thing her would have ever heard.

Focusing his magic, Farron spread out his senses listening for where exactly his brother might be but also listening to the story his father was telling. If Vander was the one who brought Zen back…

Farron turned and ran right back out of the house and inwardly cheered seeing the sunflowers glinting in the early morning sun. Not slowing his pace he threw open the flap and didn't stop until he was face to face with his brother they all thought to be dead.

He was tall, easily as tall as Bickslow but had heavier muscled like Kaleb or Cristoff just not so large. Scars littered his deeply tanned skin but the black eagles over his chest, stomach and hip were identical to his own.

His eye met the familiar dark purple before he felt warm arms surround him as he wept like a little child. His own trembling arms wrapped around his brother feeling the warmth through his clothes. Gods he had his little brother back after all these years.

-DTRE-

The next few weeks all the Pradesh siblings converged on Pelerno welcoming home their brother, laughing at their father's reaction and a few disgruntled threats of revenge for not being included in the rescue mission.

It had all been a bit much at first for Zen, still was if he was being honest, so at times he snuck away to somewhere quiet to clear his mind with the language primer books his father had bought for him. Only that and the Sudepah lessons, thankfully without any men, he'd started taking were able to ease the stress and awkward feelings of not belonging away. Everyone was so considerate and excepting but they'd all had years together and he just felt separate. He knew only time would heal the breech the Pergrandian bastard who kidnapped him that day had caused.

There was only one thing left that still really bothered Zen. He had this undeniable need to give his mother's keys to Crisoff's mate Lucy. The small blonde celestial mage hadn't even looked like she wanted them when she saw them strapped to his wrist when they'd first met, just smiled warmly at them and him and asked if he wanted her help in learning how to call them.

He wanted to, for the longest time he tried to call them every single day, but presently it just didn't feel right. They never really belonged to him but he was still reluctant to give them up; outside of the ruby earring in his ear, they were the last things he had of hers.

Looking down at the keys strapped to his wrist he finally slipped the enchanted bracelet off. It was only because of the bracelet he'd gotten to keep her keys and earring in the first place. When he realized that no one could take the charmed accessory off his wrist he tucked the earing in it too for safe keeping.

Zen moved from his room in search for the cheerful blonde and found her reading a book quietly in his father's library alone. He couldn't have asked for a better circumstance than this to finally get this done. He knew enough of his family that they would make a huge deal out of it and he really didn't want the extra attention right now, this was hard enough.

Sitting on the low table in front of Lucy Zen waited until she turned a page before clearing his throat and held out his hand, his mother's 2 silver keys in his palm. She looked up confused at first then a smile split her lips.

"You're finally ready to let me teach you to summon them?" The question was so innocent and it only confirmed to Zen that she was the only person he could let have them.

"I feel my mother would have wanted them to have you as Master Lucy. I do not remember much of my mother but I remember the love she had for her spirits. It's the same love I see in you when you interact with yours."

"Oh Zen!" Lucy's hands clasped his hand head shaking. "You already have that love for them. I couldn't stand to see you give them up."

The archangel mage let a small smile show, gradually letting his emotions show more and more each day, as he saw the tears start to well in her deep chocolate eyes.

"They deserve to have a real celestial spirit mage Lucy. I'm only just learning about my magic and it will be years probably until I could begin to learn another magic. I could never let them stay useless like that."

The young woman's brow furrowed and Zen swore he could see the cogs turning as she thought, about what he had no idea.

"What if I only hold their contracts in trust for you?" Seeing his confusion at her language Lucy continued. "When I was little my mother gave her keys to several friends she trusted to care for them but each contract had an exception that if I ever took up celestial spirit magic her spirits would then come to me. So, I can make a contract with your spirits similar to that. I will take care of them until you learn how to and if I die before you they will go directly back to you."

That foreign feeling swelled up in his chest again, unshed tears burning his amethyst eyes, like when he'd reunited with his Father and older brother and he knew it had to be love. It had been so long since he'd felt it but now it happened more and more every day around more of his siblings. In his need to relieve the feeling less he explode he scooped up his brother's mate in his arms, her feet dangling off the ground. It was something he remembered his father doing to him as a child and even though the positions were reversed now it still felt just as good to be part of the awkward hug.

"I would like that," he murmured into her shoulder as her thin arms wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with his hair.

"Hmmm and here I thought I'd only have to keep my eyes on Kaleb and Vander. Zen are you trying to woo my mate from me too?" Cristoff's baritone voice caught the attention of the hugging pair instinctively turning their gazes to his amused eyes.

Lucy giggled. "Trying to woo? I'm afraid my dear sweet dragon that the angel has come and already swept me off my feet!" she exclaimed dramatically letting her feet swing just a little.

"Oh really? What have you to say for yourself brother?" Cristoff already started prowling toward his impish mate.

"That to the victor goes the spoils." Zen grinned before adjusting his grip a little better on Lucy and ran right out the door a chuckling blonde over his shoulder and a brother hot on his heels.

-DTRE-

Arman sat in the Steel Council's spacious chambers listening quietly as two of the more vocal people in the room yelled at each other as to what should be done to Safra for her "attack on the palace"; one adamant that she be put to death right along with Kurino, the other wanting her forced into the Steel Council's service indefinitely. It was…disappointing to the peace loving ambassador.

No one here had yet to discuss her "crimes" at all, which was what he was here for, and moved right into discussions of sentencing with things they actually had no power to do. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes or smack everyone here upside their heads he stood from his seat with every ounce of professional bearing he had as he set a file in front of each member of the council, the King and the chosen representatives of the Holy Order before setting up a lacrima-vision so everyone could see. He cleared his throat and waited for everyone to quiet and give him their attention.

"Thank you all for your full attention. Before you continue trying to figure out a fitting judgement for this situation I would like to draw your attention to the dossier I have compiled on the person in question." Arman met everyone's eyes before continuing, "As you will note this matter is far more…complicated than previously assumed. Safra is not a citizen of Bosco nor any country we have current dealings with so our actions need to be those done with the highest amount of care so as not to alienate a potentially powerful ally. On top of which she is also the sole child of the leader of her people."

"Why the hell would we care about any of this?" one of the newest members of the black council spoke out.

"We care because if that is true this is no longer a case of treason but a potential act of war from an unknown sector," King Altiene said as he leafed through the document.

"Which brings me to me second point," Arman said before anyone else could speak and turned on the recording; he had never been more grateful that his spy of a son had a tendency to over prepare to cover his ass and his family's. "What you are about to see is the actual event in question taken as a precaution of my son."

The image and sound of Vander's hidden lacrima recorder he'd planted in Kurino's room right after he entered was high quality so everyone in the room could watch the event as it played out from Kurino's flaunting, taunting and her actual violence. It was very hard for Arman to watch and he felt for his old friend Altiene too. The video proved a lot more than what anyone in the room had been prepared to believe of the once Crown Princess despite what they'd heard happened. Her cruelty not withstanding but also her flagrant abuse of their laws in order to rape and enslave a free citizen done happily and without hesitation.

When Safra entered and only pushed the princess away from his beaten son and took no further action against anyone in the room but to hold them at bay Arman paused the video.

"Please turn to page 23. Since the accused is not a citizen of our country I believe her home laws and customs should be taken into consideration of her actions like we do for all persons from other countries and even Grass Sea clan members. Since these will not be known to anyone in this room I took the liberty to compile a few during my research of her people. They, like dragon slayers, have a type of magic they are born with that give them mates which they have full rights by their laws to protect at any cost. It is not uncommon for them to kill threats to their mates even before they can be claimed as is the case here. As you have seen for yourselves this woman did nothing but try to protect her mate and herself." A few gasps were heard around the room. Almost a decade ago new laws in Bosco had to be written with concern to the ancient magic of dragon slaying returning to the land and affecting their citizens. Those in the room that held their same position back then knew just how volatile the situation had been from all sides without laws set in place.

"Protection like hell," the same man from before shouted out. He'd gotten his position on the Steel Council mostly because of Kurino's influence and with her utterly disgraced because of this one person he had lost too much of his own power and influence. The chances were if he couldn't do some very fast maneuvering to realign himself he'd no longer have his current position. "The princess still can't walk or access her magic. What part of that is about protection?"

"I'm glad you brought that up Julien because that is shown in the next part of the recording." Arman let the recording play again until the dark creature was completely separated from Kurino's crumpled and discolored form.

"As you can see the exorcism of a hellspawn from Kurino is what left her in her current condition not any willful abuse to her person."

"There was a hellspawn in the Princess?" a man in vibrant white armor spoke for the first time that meeting.

"As you see General Tennison. Would you please inform those not familiar with the creatures what would have happened if Kurino had died with it in her." Arman internally smirked. He couldn't have set it up any better and everyone was playing right into his plans.

"I'm more interested in how one got into the Princess, our records say the must be invited in by the host." The man's eyes cut to the King before looking at the screen again making a mental note to add that to interrogator's list of needed information to acquire. "After Kurino's death the beast would have taken her body over giving it not only access to all her power and its own but also her working knowledge of our country, its military and airforce included. It would also have been almost impossible to kill. I shudder to think the damage it would have done before we managed to contain it."

"So you see, the woman in question not only had mercy on the person abusing her mate but even when he did not survive his injuries," Arman had to ball his fist to restrain the emotion at remembering that so he could continue, "she did our entire nation a great service risking her very life to do so." He let the rest of the recording play out showing all the blood flowing from her eyes, ears, nose and mouth right before she collapsed. "When she was healed she also willingly turned herself in. This is not a woman that deserves punishment for imagined crimes."

Arman moved back to his seat to almost deafening silence.

Slowly conversations once again broke out most in the favor of dropping all charges against Safra but there were still a few among them that were not quite satisfied. King Altiene raised his palm and all conversation stopped.

"Legal or not in her country, the accused was still in Bosco where there is no law protecting her initial action against the then Crown Princess. That being said, her further actions proves they were not done maliciously or that she had any ill will for our country. This is why I propose the accused, Safra Calo, work with the Maidens and Priests of Immaculate light for one calendar year. She will teach them and the Holy Knights how it was she controlled them to prevent others and herself from being able to do so in the future as recompense. Those in accordance raise your hand to be counted." Altiene counted all but 2 hands raised and let the first smile, albeit a small one, grace his face since the incident. "We have a majority. Safra Calo will be expected to present herself to General Tennison in two weeks' time where he well present her to the head priest and priestess to start carrying out her sentence."

Personally, going into this meeting he'd planned on acquitting her of all charges but that was before he'd seen everything that she had done in the recording with calm collected eyes. He knew what Arman had already planned to present and couldn't in good conscience punish the woman for her actions against his daughter but when he saw how easily she'd stopped all those Holy Knights with just a raise of her hand and the way his personal guard reacted to seeing such a vulnerability the their subordinates he had to find some way to make things right with the Holy Order.

Every Boscan man, woman, or child had respect for those serving for the Order. They were his personal protection and always on the front line in battles to protect his people. Those brave few didn't deserve to have some form of perversion of the sacred light their country had been built around running through their veins and Safra could fix that and he would make sure she did. Altiene looked to the influential general and saw the first signs of relief sweep over the man.

Even though it would be her punishment it was also an opportunity. If she was successful in her task the only thing anyone would remember about her would be how she strengthened their most respected warriors earning her and her people great respect from the public eye. Safra would be well known and honored too high no one would be able to touch her then, not even someone in the Steel Council. It was an opportunity he could not waste.

-DTRE-

Kaleb stepped up to the giant lacrima just a little bit nervous at being the guinea pig for this whole thing but he understood why – his fellow knights had no reason to trust the woman who could control them so completely. It was her magic that now saturated the new lacrima in their cleansing room and many were wary of its affects. When Safra had first been shown this room she noted that there was nothing wrong with the sacred light that poured into the lacrima from above no matter the time of day but that it was the crystal itself that was corrupting the power in their veins. So, a new lacrima was made and conditioned to her specifications and now he was to be the first to undergo what she called True Light.

Taking a deep breathe he stepped into the large lacrima, a little surprised it closed on its own, where a wash of what he could only describe as a thoughtful presence settled over him. It was, different…He was used to the pain of reliving his choices and pains he inflicted on others of the previously unknown to be altered light but this calm presence was…unsettling, not painful though. He could feel as it moved through him in a way that left him feeling weak and vulnerable, completely bared before it.

 _Child of mine, I recognize you as worthy of this gift and place my own mark upon you so that you may be recognized, my second child. A time of great trial and darkness will soon be upon you so take care in protecting your family lest the darkness consume them and all is lost._

 _A warning I leave to those among your order that wish to be cleansed anew. My light shines true and will strike down those who are unworthy, whose intentions are of not to protect and serve the people of your land lawfully. Whether they live or perish be upon their own hands and actions._

The voice went silent as heat poured into his very soul, a rush he'd not felt since his first encounter with the sacred light, before the chamber opened and he stood blinking as a new understanding on how this ceremony should be conducted to prevent needless death filtered into his mind.

"Gods above Kaleb, do you ever come out of that thing without your appearance changing somehow?" Cristoff said grabbing his stunned brother by the hand to pull him out. It had only been about an hour or so since the lacrima closed so most everyone had left to wait in more comfortable rooms for the ceremony to be over with leaving Lucy and him staying to stand as first watch.

"I like it. Those golden leafy vines look just like Safra's, don't they? And oh look at the laurel with the bow and arrow behind his cross there. That's so cool. What do they mean?" Lucy rambled on as she pushed back Kaleb's opened vest following the golden leaf pattern fascinated by the addition. Before she could explore fully Cristoff clapped a hand over her mouth pulling her back into his side. Glancing up she saw the humor in his eyes going from her to his brother and back. She followed his look and finally realize what he found so funny.

Unwittingly she'd been strategically stripping the mind-bending mage that she would soon call brother of his clothing in her attempt to follow the path of the vines down his side while he stood unaware in a daze. She'd managed to undo his fly and had his tight white leather pants and underwear pushed down dangerously close to exposing he man bits.

A bright flush crawled up her cheeks as embarrassed squeak left her constricting throat as she buried herself in her mate's chest feeling the rumbles of his restrained laughter.

Kaleb internally shook his thoughts free deciding to discuss all the changes the Holy Knight's training would need to undergo later and finally took in his surroundings. A little probe into his brother's mind and he couldn't help the easy smile that graced his mouth as he fixed his clothing. Lucy was randomly more unabashed by nudity than anyone he knew save his brother Vander and his fairy mates but when those lapses ended she was always hilariously embarrassed. Though, he would have to investigate if his own vine pattern matched Safra's… _God's,_ he pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd probably look even more like and "elven princess" as Bickslow had so eloquently put and he could just imagine the teasing that would start up again.

-End of Chapter-


	27. WTF

A/N: Alright my darling readers. I am reading your comments and listening to your wants and needs. I also wanted to celebrate a little because this story finally has over 100 comments, 135 followers and 84 favorites. All of you are amazing and keep me motivated to finish this story without the quality suffering. Well, I hope the quality isn't suffering.

Thank you all for staying with me my loyal readers!

Chapter 26

Anguished filled screams tore through the expansive hall completely ignored by the dozens of persons moving about their workspaces. In the center of the room a tall man stood with his hand on the shoulder of the source of the bone chilling noise. His calculating emerald depths gave his otherwise blank countenance a fire that did much to enhance his handsome features. He pushed his magic further into the screaming mage forcing greater control over him to override the needs of self-preservation as he forced him to fully discharge his summoning magic into the large collection larcrima.

The crystal was massive and swirled with dozens of colors, each from a different mage he'd forcibly drained the same way in an attempt to fill it. When the scream finally cut off Nuryev relinquished his hold and the man hit the floor finally completely drained of his peach colored magic…and life.

"Put him with the others then clean this mess up. We're done for today," the now ruler of Seven ordered his assigned scientists and attendants their tasks as he quitted the Pergrandian labs for his personal rooms to bathe the stench of death off and relax after the trying day. The worst part of killing a person as such was that right before they died their bowls evacuated. The smell and mess was awful and another reason he hated having to be here but his current options were limited. It had never even occurred to him that his present condition was an eventuality after obtaining Karadin's help in killing him mother. His lack of forethought was no one's fault but his own.

He wanted to be finally freed from that bitch and her sister and time was running out. Not only were they sick and twisted by the succubus magic flowing through their veins but their single minded greed and need for pleasure was destroying Seven's economy leaving their people starving and growing more and more discontent. It would have been only a matter of months before they started banding together to take her out themselves. While he was used to the darkness that came with the slaughter given how used he was from such a young age, he had no desire for _his people_ to be so corrupted as well. So, he finally took action but because of the timeline and how Seven was currently viewed but the other countries of Ishgar his options were limited.

Reaching out to Bosco would have been ideal since King Altiene was honorable enough to help if only to rid himself of Kressa's influence in the world but his mother already had their crown princess under her thumb with spies enough trying to contact anyone else would have been a death sentence. Fiore could have helped but after their war with Alverez they were too focused on restoring their own country and restabilizing their government to be able to help out one of their neighbors. Iceberg was also not an option given the issues they'd been having within their own borders and economy. Every other country was either not strong enough to help or, like in the case with Minstrel, were too wary and distant help him; they'd rather deal with the evil they knew.

That unfortunately left him with Pergrande. Their hate of everything female made the likelihood of an alliance probable but their king was also power hungry. Nuryev had no doubt that Karadin would come after Seven in the chaos caused in the after math of his mother's death so while he had enlisted their help, he also started planning for their inevitable invasion.

So, it was much to his surprise that instead of trying to take Seven by force with the number of berserkers they had installed there – a big reason why his team worked so diligently to free those disfigured and perverted creations from Pergrandian control – Karadin had remained quiet. The man waited for Seven's citizens to accept Nuryev as their new monarch before he acted by calling him to Pergrande for a "treaty revision" between their countries.

The young king found out a little too late what the bastard actually intended for him; a broken and faithful sex puppet to rule the country for him to avoid drawing other nation's suspicions and potential aid to limit Pergrande's influences. Karadin planned to break him in his bedchambers, something not even his mother had been able to do after decades of trying even with magic but such was his arrogance. Fortunately the captured Hrothian priestess from Iceberg divulged some key information that gave Nuryev the leverage he needed to extricate himself from that frequent attention and focus on his initial plans – subvert and destabilize Pergrande from the inside out. All it took was some decent acting, his formula to free berserkers and very careful planning.

He'd initially thought about denying Karadin's "request" in favor of letting the anticipated war break out between them but the young king had always been a patient and intelligent man first and foremost. He cared for his people unlike his mother had and did not wish to have their blood unnecessarily shed. Even with the freed berserkers back home supporting Seven now by their own will, Pergrande had a massive military and scientific labs that had been creating horrors for decades to combat and he doubted Seven would be able to fend off a full out war for long on its own. By coming to Rommell and playing the broken yet brilliant mage he had access in those labs and the potential opportunity to free all the berserkers under Pergrande's thumb thus crippling their strongest fighting forces. It was not an opportunity he could pass up.

So here he was, back in the role he'd finally been liberated from after so long, acting as project lead in Karadin's latest power play. The lunatic was going to pick up where the Hroth cult had left off in resurrecting a god of ice and winter but instead of letting the God free to act as he wished, he planned to channel that strength through the recovered circlet from Seven to control the immortal to he own ends - world domination. Thankfully the spell the Hrothian priestess was using to drain anyone and every one of their lives and souls to gain the power needed to accomplish the task had yet to be divulged so Nuryev stepped in with his plan to forcibly drain mages of their magic completely. It would take a lot of time to actually pull off and by the time the resurrection spell could be cast Nuryev would hopefully have already killed Karadin's strongest and most loyal followers and freed the berserkers from their torment.

That was when he would strike unleashing the berserkers loose on the senate and their beloved king while he fled for home. Karadin's death would be painful and the thought had him smirking internally.

Opening his room the young king froze on the threshold briefly in surprise. "King Karadin," he greeted quickly with a bow - not something one royal would give to another but it all played into his assumed subservience to the man currently lounging in his rooms with his private guards stationed around him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Good news from my men. They were able to get more out of the female trash about Hroth." Karadin sneered as if even speaking about the opposite gender was offensive.

"That is good news," Nuryev responded mind working quickly to potentially prevent damage to his current actions. Last time she'd spoken he'd almost been caught out by unnecessarily killing those loyal and strong mages to power the lacrima. If he hadn't already had the "invention" of the magic collecting collars setup by a team of Pergrandian scientists as a back-up plan he might have found himself dead there and then. Those collars had been something he'd already worked up back at home as a way to keep prisoners with magic subdued without letting that magic potentially go to waste but Karadin didn't need to know that.

"I also discovered something during today's activities," he continued hiding any nervousness he felt hoping by offering this knowledge would counter act whatever damage might have been done this time. The fucking priestess needed to die already so she would stop interfering.

Nuryev sat on the chair across for the man he wished he could just kill keeping his eyes lowered. He could easily kill him but his own death would follow shortly after; that was not beneficial for anyone.

"Oh?" Karadin prodded for him to continue. This was all just too much outside the norm. If Karadin wanted to see anyone they came to him. What the hell was he doing in his rooms?

"The last man I had drained for the lacrima. His summoning magic was more potent than the others. It seemed to fill the crystal I designed to power the resurrection spell more so than all the others with similar magic levels."

"Hmmm," Karadin's expression was guarded but thoughtful. "That fits in with what the priestess has just informed us. While she has still not shared the incantations for the life draining spell she did say more about how the resurrection spell functioned. It breaks dimensional barriers to call him forth into our world so it would make sense those who's magic summons or uses any kind of spatial magic would work more efficiently. Either way I've already given orders to my men to scour Earthland for as many of those mages as they can find." Karadin cut his gaze back to the other man in the room heatedly.

Nuryev internally relaxed; he'd chosen correctly. Better even since it was something Karadin had already known and it solidified his pretense.

"The team has also almost perfected the draining collars so we can siphon magic directly into the lacrima continually without the mages having to die. This way our power sources will last indefinitely."

The room was quite as the two men sat in thought; one about how very much he couldn't wait until he could leave this country safely with no threat of them coming after him or his country again, the other about just how deliciously the lab coat pulled across the strong shoulders of the other man.

With a sharp look from Nuryev to the bed Karadin wordlessly commanded what the younger man was to do. It had been quite a while since he'd taken this beautiful specimen of masculinity and he wasn't keen on waiting any longer.

Taking care not to let his blank mask shift, the younger man stood while slowly unbuttoning his coat and shirt as he crossed the room to straddle the older man. Karadin wasn't unattractive, just like his mother wasn't unattractive, but they were both dark and twisted in similar ways that twisted his gut. It made it next to impossible for him to physically respond to Karadin's advances without imagining he was with someone else.

As Karadin pulled him harshly into a kiss the only thing on Nuryev's mind was the enticing thoughts of what a pair of Boscan spies he'd discovered months ago at home would be like if he ever got the chance at a formal introduction. They were Boscan, of that he had no doubt, and might just be amenable to his attentions. He _had_ let them wander around unmolested after he'd felt the strange magic signatures in the palace and labs; even made the security just that tiny bit easier for them to get around in hopes of Boscan support of his reign in the future.

At a sharp bite on his shoulder he forced himself to moan instead of sneer giving the man under him exactly what he wanted. Karadin would soon be just as dead as his mother was in the end.

-DTRE-

"Crux, I don't care what Stash Face told you. You _will_ tell me what the hell is happening with Zen!" Lucy seethed her magic flaring around her riding the emotional vengeance she felt from her mate through their bond for their brother.

It had happened an hour ago, whatever it was. Set her mate's temper right off and that was really hard to achieve given his very mild temperment. She'd been playing Scrabble against Vander and Gin, Cristoff curled around her and Safra watching the game as Vander managed to play "zipperfish" on a double-word score giving him 38 fucking points when suddenly Vander and Cristoff just disappeared. A minute later Zen was sitting dazedly on the couch where Cristoff had been before absolute rage flowed through her veins from her still absent mate.

Zen had tried to explain what happened when his eyes finally focused but he was having some memory lapses and obvious lingering confusion preventing a full explanation but it was enough that Safra, Gin and she had wrapped themselves around him comfortingly.

All they really needed to know was that Zen was not in his right mind and Hestor had been involved, a White Sea mage that used celestial magic that Zen had been uncharacteristically a little obsessed with. Hestor was a bit of a man whore even by Boscan standards and Lucy was kind of grateful Zen was having trouble remembering specifically what happened – it couldn't have been good judging by the volatile emotions she felt through her bond.

Stars, everyone in the family already knew whatever was happening with him had to do with celestial magic mages after Zen started showing Hestor some attention since the archangel mage had flatly refused even having male sudepah in his lessons; like hell he'd actually want that man in his bed.

It was Farron who'd made the connection between each of Zen's obsessive conquests but finding any information about the previously thought extinct Archangel magic was harder done than said. It had already been a week since they realized something outside of Zen's natural preferences was affecting his judgement where celestial mages were concerned and so far none of her spirits were talking, the Dean of the Academe Celestine in the Stargazer Mountains hadn't been available and Safra's father was still accumulating information on Archangel magic from the Fairy's library to scan into Archive and send to them when he found something.

It was all only a matter of time before they had all the answers that they wanted but with what happened tonight Lucy had lost all of her patience with no fucks to spare and would pry answers from the Spirit King himself if she had to.

"Princess I can't," Crux pleaded tugging on his white mustache nervously.

Lucy's eyes softened at her spirit friend's obvious distress. It really wasn't his fault the Spirit King had commanded him to not answer her questions so he didn't deserve her wrath nor would she have him punished for disobeying a direct command from Stache Face no matter how much she disagreed with it. She would just do what she'd done before and try and take direct action.

"I understand," she said voice tight before pulling away from the cuddle pile and standing. The Star Dress spell she was so skillful at using was typically reserved for gold key spirits only since the power required of the spirit to "lend" their magic to their contract holder was so immense the silver keys just couldn't do it but, Lucy was no ordinary celestial spirit mage. Her bond with all of her spirits went beyond what most of her kind could manifest proven by that fact that even her silver keys were capable of opening their own gates whenever they wanted for whatever they wanted. Her mate had even commented on the size of her magical containers before when they'd started training her in hopes of maybe opening her third origin – which was now on hold given her pregnancy.

Thinking of her mate also brought with it the knowledge that she had his power to fuel her and keep her safe should she not have enough magic alone to supplement Crux's magic. Since the knowledgeable spirit was not a mortal dragon with vast amounts of internal magic temporarily tied to one of Draco's keys she fully anticipated needing to feed Crux magic for his side as well as maintaining her side of the bond to pull this off.

Concentrating hard Lucy held Crux's key to her breast and instead of unleashing her power to open the gate she channeled it and more into herself. Warmth spread from her chest to her limbs as her body suddenly felt weightless and the room was so bright with her efforts warm brown eyes closed instinctively.

"Lucy?" Zen called. Something deep within him begged for him to go to her drawn in by her magic resonating with his own but there was also a deep impression that he needed to stop her immediately. It was similar to the pull he felt towards celestial mages in general but instead of the "normal" wanting to do their biding, to make them happy by any means, it was to force her to stop.

His mind swam like he'd been drinking as he fought internally between concern and hope, fear for her and fear for something he couldn't define. He knew, rationally, whatever she was trying to do was perfectly safe; she'd used the Star Dress spell enough for him to recognize that was what she was doing now even if her clothing hadn't changed to some weird puffy pantaloons and tights ensemble. Irrationally, guided by that foreign presence deep within him, he "knew" that it was the most dangerous thing should could ever do.

Putting his figurative foot down Zen's eyes focused on Lucy's floating figure. She looked completely at ease, like she was sleeping soundly. With Lucy's magic active around him it made ignoring that insistence feeling easier and since she was most obviously not in danger he would not interfere.

One thing above everything he knew was unquestionable. Lucy was family and he needed to protect her so at the first sign of danger he would intercede.

It didn't take long before he felt the shift in Lucy's magic, the increased pressure in the room as her eyes finally opened glowing amber and a sneer darkened her face.

Zen was on his feet in a flash, arms around Lucy's now glowing form holding her to his body tightly willing her to stop whatever it was she was trying to do now. She was pregnant and the sheer magical pressure she was putting off was so heavy Safra was pinned down with Gin hovering over her protectively. Her concentrated magic burned against his skin but he ignored the pain trying to ground her magic through him instead of her own body – he didn't think the babies in her womb would be able to survive this kind of onslaught yet.

"Stop this right now!" he demanded but instead of an answer her magic wrapped around him as well forcing his wings to snap out without his beckoning. A small amount of panic flashed across his face before his wings wrapped around the pair blocking the shocked and awed stares from the fairies.

-DTRE-

Cristoff paused, fist pulled back from one of the men that he and Vander had found essentially gang raping their intoxicated brother, as the ghosting feeling of liquid fire and pain echoed in his limbs. Eyes wide he was running for the nearest exit before he could even register what was happening.

He knew that pain all too well. Opening a third origin was not the sort of agony one forgot no matter how much time passed and that was exactly what he knew his beautiful mate was feeling right now.

So many questions assaulted his mind chief among them was what had triggered her third origin to open making his moon shift back home seem longer than he knew it actually was. The scene he came upon after flashing into his father's living room where he'd safely left his mate not even half an hour ago made his instincts go even wilder.

Eyes fully silver, Cristoff bit back a snarl seeing Zen wrapped around _his_ mate while she was in agony screaming. The smell of burning skin irritating his nose and making his blood boil. He knew his brother couldn't have been responsible for what was happening. Zen would sooner cut off his own arm before hurting Lucy but that knowledge and faith wasn't stopping his dragon's murderous intent from manifesting in his mind's eye. With those damned wings out he knew there was no way of getting to Lucy without potentially harming her more or his brother.

Holding his dragon back from lashing out in anyway was taking every bit of control he had as he circled the pair still looking for a potential opening to get to his mate.

Fortunately for everyone involved it didn't take much longer before Zen's wings opened then disappeared with a final flash of light. Cristoff was on him with a snarl and he wrapped his arms around his mate even with Zen still clinging her unconscious frame to his chest.

The Lunar slayer was about to strike his brother down but Zen's dark amethyst eyes now flecked with gold looked so grief stricken Cristoff was finally able to rein in his instincts. With a soothing rumbling growl and slayer adjusted his grip to wrap around his brother as well just in time to catch him as his eyes rolled back in unconsciousness leaving a confused and upset dragon slayer to deal with the both of them.

Slowly Cristoff lowered his precious cargo to the floor laying them each out carefully. He brushed Lucy's golden locks from her face before he called his magic to scan her for any injury and to check on the health of their unborn children. He could hear the fluttering of their tiny heartbeats still but he needed the additional confirmation.

As his magic swept through her body he found that she was only severely magically depleted so he opened his stores of magic to her to fill her containers somewhat so she was stable. Gods it was the day before the new moon so his power was at its weakest so he couldn't do more right now; what fucking timing. Moving on to focus on the pair of hatchlings growing in her womb Cristoff relaxed fully finding them completely healthy. If anything they had developed even more than was to be expected from his check-up of them the month prior and seemed to be…excited…?

Cristoff's brows furrowed as his sensed something else outside of his precious twins so he delved a little deeper in search of the source. If Lucy had some weird parasite hiding away it wasn't going to be there for long.

Finding the source the slayer at first couldn't figure what it was. The presence was hiding itself well but after he growled in frustration the barrier dropped and he gasped. There, a third heartbeat thrummed away as another little hatchling was finally recognized and it seemed chagrinned. Stars above he loved the heightened empathic connection he had with his mate and because of it their hatchlings. That little guy or girl had been playing hide and seek and it was only 2 months along. His knew then and there that little one was going to cause him years of strife the moment they were born.

Chuckling lightly and in a much better mood the Lunar slayer did a quick exam of his brother who was also perfectly fine except for some minor burns he healed and being magically taxed similar to his mate. It was time to get these two in bed; questions could wait until they woke.

-DTRE-

Levy sat back at what had become her small family's usual spot looking out at the rest of the guild. Winter was just getting its teeth into Fiore as the temperature dropped below freezing. So many of their members were out on the flood of last minute job requests that always came around this time.

There were parties, festivals and countless other celebrations people wanted magically enhanced as well as repairs and deliveries made before the snow had a real chance to set in. Still, there were a lot of the key members hanging around any given day drinking or enjoying Mira's treats that the hall was still plenty rowdy.

It gave the small woman a chance to think over something that had been nagging her in the back of her mind for months now – Lucy's developing dragonish behavior. She wished her friend were still here for the holidays so she could keep an eye on her but she understood her desire to stay in Bosco where the weather was much more mild and warm. Plus, her soon to be family was there to spoil her and cater to her ever want and need… If Levy were being honest she was just a little jealous she hadn't gone with her friend when she'd offered but Lucy was going to spend the rest of her pregnancy there in Pelerno so there was still time to visit.

Still, being around Lucy a lot more until recently had given Levy plenty of time to catalog the changes in her behavior. At first, the solid script mage thought her blonde friend's more possessive and aggressive behavior, especially toward her mate, was from her mating the Lunar slayer but that didn't really fit. From what Bix had said she'd started acting like his sister Emi typically did when she found a particular partner she wanted to bed right after meeting his brother.

Levy and Gajeel had been dancing around each other for years and even though she'd felt hate and jealously at women who'd flirted with her as yet to be claimed mate, where she wanted to rip some chick's hair out for lusting after Gajeel even after they mated but it was easy to control. Lucy it almost seemed like she checked out when something like that happened. Only days after meeting Cristoff, Lucy had uncontrollably lashed out at Erza for just being near him.

Neither Levy nor Xally were even close to having those kinds of experiences. Xally and she were as human as ever and they were probably mated to the most difficult, temperamental and instinct driven of the slayers that currently existed.

That was another reason why the couple went back to Bosco. The majority of Fioren people had absolutely no respect for their relationship and women still aggressive followed Cristoff around testing Lucy's control and raging hormones. In Bosco, while more men and women were likely to approach either one of them a simple, "We're promised and pregnant," got them to back off immediately.

The aggressiveness wasn't even the only oddity. Lucy was even being affected in similar ways as her mate to moonlight. Not even while pregnant had Levy craved metal so Lucy's draw to the moon now really was different. None of it made sense.

Even the events of their matings, while similar, neither Xally nor she had lost control of their actions nor even acted out of character leading up to the final event. From what Lucy said there were parts for her that she felt like she was just watching the events play out without any control.

Looking back on her interactions with her best friend over the years she tried to pinpoint when Lucy started doing things she now recognized as dragon behavior. Small things like hording stuff they see as valuable, an innate arrogance and an attitude on invincibility in how they hold themselves, being more territorial, appreciation for fine foods and clothing, an obsessive curiosity and even Natsu had an ingrained vanity in his appearance.

The boy curled his bangs up daily and was very particular of the quality and color of his clothing even if it was a bizarre sense of fashion – it was still a sense of fashion that he kept well maintained. Laxus always had his rich fur edged coat hanging off his shoulders, silk button up shirts and slacks - not the easiest thing to wear while fighting. Gajeel's clothing choice was always elaborate with adornments that had no purpose whatsoever outside of decorative. Wendy had those little wings around her arms and ankles worked into whatever she wore. Even Rouge and Sting always presented themselves with care.

Her celestial mage friend had always been a bit vain and appreciated quality in everything but it wasn't important to her like it seemed to be becoming now. It wasn't until after she got back from the 100 year mission with her team that Lucy really started acting much more in line with the other slayers – she trained a lot more, her clothing both in quality and a unique style increased, she became increasingly attached to and protective of all the dragon slayers in the guild (especially little Tysun) and not to mention her "horde" of keys – magical, ancient or otherwise – that she started collecting. What was happening to her best friend?

-End of Chapter-

Please leave a comment to let me know what you think. - Blas


	28. Bonding and Bored

Chapter 27

The first thing Lucy was aware of was pain…everywhere. It wasn't sharp like a stab wound, muscle tear or a bone break – the fact that she knew the difference in types of pain was a startling realization for the once noble Fioren heiress – but of overworked exhaustion. Her whole body just throbbed like she'd been tossed around by a monster, which she was also very familiar with, and she knew if she moved at all the pain would only be that much worse.

The second thing she felt was a gripping panic so sudden she couldn't breathe as her hand instinctively settled protectively on the barely visible baby bump she had grown. Finding it still there and feeling the slight flutterings now that she could focus her mind had the overwrought blonde slumping in relief and groaning in the accustomed pain. She took a deep breath and let the gentle a wash of her mates soothing healing magic envelope her protectively. As much as she loved Zen and all her mate's family, had she known what she was going to do would trigger that much magical backlash and pain she would have waited until after the little ones were born and done much more research into the problem first.

Life could be a bitch and fucking hindsight was 20/20.

The events that happened right before the beautiful reprieve of oblivion took her in its comforting embrace played through her mind again as she tried to figure out what the hell went wrong sending her efforts sideways. _Most likely fucking Casseopia's interference and parting shot no doubt,_ Lucy thought silently feeling the righteous indignation welling up in her once again no matter her mate's influence.

She liked to think all of the spirits in the Celestial plane were like her quirky crazy extended family. Even though she butted heads with some; that was normal. She still loved them all, could understand their point of view and their actions even if she didn't agree with them. Even now she could understand why Stache Face had let Cassiopeia wrap her influencing magic around the Archangel magic he'd created.

They were all immortal spirits and the mortal condition just didn't often work into their plans but after seeing just what happened to those mages before because of what _she_ did, you'd think they'd learned and have corrected it themselves right when Zen was born. The fact that she'd been able to release Zen of Cassiopeia's influence herself was a testament that on some level the Spirit King agreed with her – there just wasn't a possible way she could have done what she did if he hadn't wanted her to.

 _Why the hell did he order her spirits to be silent though?_ That was just a confusing thought and her mind hurt too much right now to sort through possible answers.

Turning into the large warm body of her mate she pulled him closer as involuntary tears started to leak from her eyes. She could have lost her babies because some spirit was a fucking suborn bitch who couldn't accept she'd been wrong over a millennia ago!

That was one spirit she had a feeling it would be long time before she was able to forgive completely, if ever.

"Love," Cristoff's voice rumbled in his chest as he tried harder to calm Lucy's chaotic emotions as she trembled in his arms. Their bond could barely keep up with everything she was feeling and her thoughts were so scattered nothing was coherent enough for him to follow.

Pulling her closer to his body the lunar dragon slayer stroked her hair and just waited for her to calm down. Lucy had always had volatile emotions switching from angry to happy in a moment and the pregnancy hormones on top of that only seemed to intensify the experience. Cristoff knew he was probably the only man alive with the patience and mild enough manner that could handle this beauty at her worst. Just another example of how perfect they were for each other.

The fear was back with guilt, devastation and loathing – the last emotion more surprising and disconcerting than any of the rest. He'd never felt that come from her before, not even when she shared stories of abusive celestial spirit mages or the Duke that forced a marriage contract with her father when she was only 16.

"Love, what happened?" he whispered into her hair letting a low growl rumble in his chest to soothe his mate.

"Oh Cris, it was awful and she could have hurt our babies!"

The exclamation only further confused the lunar slayer but now he knew what happened between Lucy and Zen had been forced by a third party. Gin and Safra hadn't mentioned anyone else being in the room when he'd cornered them a couple hours ago. Even Zen was clueless about what had happened and he'd been involved in the whole thing.

The poor man had been so worked up right when he woke up desperately trying to find Lucy in his weakened state and it wasn't until he had brought his brother quietly in to see Lucy sleeping comfortably that his brother finally settled.

"Who Lucy? Do you know what happened?"

-DTRE-

Lucy sat fidgeting in her mate's lap. After discussing everything that had happened 2 days ago with her mate about most their recently recovered family member Cristoff suggested she tell Zen, for obvious reasons, as well as his father to help them sort it all out. She'd also had a private little sit down with Loke who had finally been allowed to answer some of her more pressing questions about what exactly happened. So here she was, wrapped up in her mate in Arman's home office, still too tired to walk confidently ready to enlighten their curiosity.

"When Zen was brought home by Vander that night and we realized what most likely happened with Hestor… I was upset, _really_ upset. I'd blame my hormones or the little ones," she smiled faintly as she rubbed her stomach subconsciously, "but it was mostly the disgust and anger I felt from Cristoff and his dragon soul that destroyed the rest of my patience."

Cristoff's arms tightened around her slightly and she could feel him bury his nose in her hair giving her the strength to continue.

"I decided since I couldn't get answers from my spirits I would borrow Grampa Crux' magic to research his library for anything I could find on Archangel magic for myself. It was created by the Spirit King near the beginning of the Holy Wars, did you guys know that? Up until then Fairies had been charged to maintain the magical balance on Earthland thus securing the borders of the underworld and celestial realm, the mortal world acting as balance. Since humans started hunting down Fairies as well as other magical creatures for magic the beings of the underworld took the opportunity to use those human's greed to start making deals with them so they could access our world, tip the scales. With Spinx, Nymphs, Satyrs and other magical species already nearing total elimination the Fairies decided to disappear. Now we all know from Safra and Gin about all of that, but their removal left the boundaries between the planes completely unguarded. The celestial gate keys were soon created and given to wizards who proved trustworthy to fight the ever strengthening tide of darkness overwhelming Earthland. It soon proved that they weren't enough because a celestial spirit's magic is limited by the mage they are contracted to so the Spirit King then created archangels – their ultimate defense, a human spirit hybrid.

Because of their magical nature any children from an archangel mage can only inherit that parent's magic if the other parent was also a celestial based magic user. Not trusting the humans to do what was best Cassiopeia convinced the Spirit King to let her weave her compulsion magic around the archangel mages' magic so that they would be drawn forcefully to the only people that could grow their mortal army down here, celestial mages." Lucy sneered just thinking about it and the sentiment was easily reflected by the men in the room.

"It worked at first, archangel magic flourished and finally balance between worlds was restored. As time passed celestial mages started to hunt down and magically bind archangel mages to themselves with an artificial bond so they could have near immortality, a super magical power boost and a personal body guard that would cater to all of their wants and desires. That's why, Zen, your magic became extinct and lost. Galasfriel, the last Archangel, refused to mate with anyone and kept moving so it wasn't forced on him before he just disappeared. Those celestial mages perverted what was supposed to be a mating bond so even if their souls weren't compatible they could still have most of the benefits real mates would have only it was onesided enslaving the Archangel. It was probably due to the buildup of celestial mages marrying into the Pradesh line that allowed you to inherit Archangel magic from a long since pasted relative."

"So am I bound to you Lucy?" Zen controlled his tone but it was a near thing. He had only just gained his freedom after decades of his life of being a slave. To have a magic that would do the same… Was he ever meant to be free?

Ever since waking up he'd felt a connection to the blonde but she was already mated to his brother so that would mean the perverted bond? He couldn't imagine sweet and considerate Lucy doing something like that to him though.

"No! Oh stars no! At least not like _that_! You see, with Crux' magic flowing through me I could see how Casseiopeia's magic tainted you and I knew if I got you free any children you had if they inherited your magic would be free too so I started unraveling her influence from you. I didn't think about anything else other than saving you, I was so angry, but that bitch spirit whammied us right as I broke her spell triggering a true mating bond to initiate since our souls were compatible," she hurried to explain.

The room went silent. She'd not told that little bit to Cris, hadn't known until she'd spoken to Loke and hadn't had a chance to, and that was probably a mistake…

"She mated you to my brother?" The tone was controlled but with a deadly icy edge that was not a good sign.

Feeling her own loathing well up again at the memory of what she'd first thought too Lucy's hands fisted as she turned to face her mate. His eyes were glowing bright silver but were focused fortunately not on anyone in the room but outside at the night sky. Relaxing her hands she cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

"No, but she sure as hell tried to ensure at least a next generation for his magic. A mating bond with Zen would have severed our bond completely but fortunately," Lucy's eyes went soft as she turned to meet her brother's gaze, "Zen refused to break your claim and instead protected it with his magic." Tears were now welling up in her eyes with so much love and gratitude for this man who would even unknowingly protect the most sacred and cherished thing she had. Cristoff had become her world.

"A bonding happened, it couldn't be stopped, but as far as my spirits and I figure it's something completely new. Without the compulsion spell you should be free to do and be whatever you choose be and you should still be able to take a mate because that is based off of the soul. What you and I share in a combination of magic; they're linked to each other. Their mixing is what forced my third origin to open and why your magic was so dramatically drained as well. You can feel it right?" Lucy asked hand near her heart. She could feel that warm foreign magic still protecting that small piece of Cristoff's soul nestled in her own. With her magic level as low as it was it was hard to recognize but she could feel it.

"It would explain why it is taking so long for both of your magic levels to recover. Neither of your bodies are used to your changed magic and it will take time for them to acclimate. And Zen? Thank you. Thank you so fucking much." The lunar slayer was openly weeping in relief and gratitude for his older brother he was only starting to get to know. Having Lucy ripped from him would have been a fate worse than death. They could figure out the implications of this new connection tying them all together later.

Unable to hold himself back anymore he practically threw himself at Zen's taller frame squishing his mate lightly between them and just held on as the tears continued to flow. It didn't take long before he felt Zen's returning embrace as well as his father's strong arms around their small group.

All three of their lives had changed that night Hestor had decided to share Zen's body with his moral-less friends and in ways no one could have foreseen and known.

-DTRE-

Karadin sat on his throne a wild almost insane smile spread over his face as he looked at images some of his spies had taken. It was of a blonde woman said to be the strongest celestial spirit summoner currently known on Earthland and she was a perfect candidate to fuel his plans. Plus, since she was so magically powerful with great wide birthing hips she would make a great breeder for his potential offspring.

The best part of it all was the hulking hunk of pure gorgeous sex on legs standing with her. He was a dragon slayer and they were mated, so he'd have to keep them together, but that would definitely not stop him from taking his pleasure from the powerful male. Hell he'd even let the slayer impregnate the female so he could claim any of those children – they would likely be male and very powerful.

Yes, he'd have to make sure Nuryev only did a controlled magical drain on them both so they were only weakened not killed.

"Sire, it might also interest you to know that the man in the picture is Cristoff Pradesh," the aid who'd brought in the report added.

If at all possible Karadin's smile grew wider. What wonderful luck! He'd be able to strike down Arman Pradesh and his simpering disgusting country again all while furthering his cause.

"Start making plans immediately to bring the pair in. We'll need to create special chambers to hold them in. Bring me Nuryev and our specialist on dragon slayer magic. I don't want any surprises."

Today was a good day.

-DTRE-

Vander was bored. The only good thing about being a Bloodhunter of the Steel Council was that he always had so much to do. He had almost always been travelling out on a job either for them or his family but with both his father and Farron not taking any foreign assignments to stick close to Zen and a pregnant Lucy, being an officially retired Bloodhunter and with Safra grounded to Pelerno for a year, travelling for long periods just wasn't an option.

He could take Gin out on a job with him, spend the time bonding with at least one of his mates, but that would leave Safra alone and he didn't like that. Someone needed to keep near her and keep a close eye on her so she didn't just disappear one day. He'd seen the looks on a few Steel Council member's faces and he didn't trust it, made his ass twitch and not in a good way.

With most of the family was busy with the drama that happened between Cris, Lucy and Zen or all the way back in Magnolia Vander didn't really have anyone he could trust to watch out for her.

Kaleb was still in town but even he was super busy not only working with the Holy Order to make sure all the new changes were implemented but also still doing his work as White Sea's Guild Master. Sure she was going to be his brother's mate so he'd look after her if Vander and Gin took off for a week. Hell he probably already was since they had been magically adopted by the same immortal and could be considered siblings anyway. That was fucking weird and made thinking about it more complicated. Was he going to be mated to his sister?...

It was even weirder than that because after coming out of the True Light Kaleb looked a whole hell of a lot more like Safra and that had the whole family reeling at the possibility of the pair maybe being siblings by blood. No one knew where Kaleb was actually born. He'd been found by Farron among a slaver's shipment bound for Joya where he was supposed to have been sold to one of their war queens.

Safra had been "adopted" by Apollo the day she'd been born so only her parents knew what she'd originally looked like and since they were lost to her only hours later there was no way to ask them if she'd had a brother.

It had been common practice years ago in Iceberg for a struggling village to take and sell their special children to slavers to support the village as a whole even against their own parents' wishes so it was possible. As beautiful as Kaleb had been even as a small child he would have fetched a handsome price feeding many mouths while also reducing the number of people that needed to be fed; a win win if you weren't the child or a loving parent.

The pair hesitated to do a DNA test because the Boscan legal implications were a little fuzzy in this case. Would Safra be considered a Pradesh because her older sibling had been legally adopted by Arman all those years ago? It was a well-established law that if you wanted to adopt a child in Bosco you had to adopt any siblings as well in order to keep the children together, but did apply to unknown siblings as well?

Would her adoption to Pefko be recognized here since Kaleb's had happened first?

It was anybody's guess but if Bosco decided it wouldn't that meant legally Safra was Boscan and Vander would not be allowed to marry his one of his mates because they were legally siblings. How truly bizarre was that?

All that aside, the shadowquip mage was, for the first time in his life, essentially grounded and in a way he couldn't just get out of.

He was bored.

Moving around Safra's skini looking at her "dragon horde", something their whole family got a kick out of when Gin had explained her learned behavior, the short black staff that they'd taken from the temple months ago caught his eye. It didn't look all that powerful, couldn't even be used effectively as a normal weapon because the staff was so short.

Picking it up Vander twirled it about. It was abnormally warm to the touch which only made him even more curious. Slipping into the voids so he could quickly travel to a practice ring, he wasn't stupid enough to mess with unknown magic just anywhere, the youngest Pradesh got the surprise of his life.

Instead of feeling the pressing cold of the voids or hearing the dark disturbing whispers of the shades that made it their home Vander heard nothing and was oddly…warm. Pausing right where he was, something he'd rarely done because of the threat of being caught and overwhelmed, he actually took a minute to look around completely confused as to why he wasn't being chased.

What he saw surprised the hell out of him with and inspired not a little fear. Hundreds if not thousands of shades, life sucking breasties, surrounded him unmoving, silent. There were more than he'd ever seen in one place before and all of their hollowed eyes were focused on him. Then, they bowed.

"Master," was echoed by countless voices making his very skin crawl.

"Who?" The question was out before he could stop himself.

"You whose soul entices yet burns us control our Master," the multitude answered saying the same thing over and over and it was enough that Vander finally decided to leave the voids first, then have a good long hard think about the implications of what just happened.

Pulling out at his initial destination Vander looked closely at the staff again. The shades called it their master and since he had it…could he actually control the shades in the voids with it instead of just opening a hole for them to pass through so they could pass through and mindlessly attack the closest living thing?

Wine colored eyes lit at the possibilities. He'd have to setup an even more secure place to mess with this staff if he was going to be playing with the creatures of the voids. It just wouldn't do to have any escape to go and kill indiscriminately.

No longer bored as his mind started establishing the protocols he'd need to put in place Vander strolled into the Pelerno branch of White Sea causally spinning the staff between his tapered fingers. _What in interesting day this turned out to be._

-End of Chapter-

*Breathes a sigh of relief* I updated guys, are you excited? I am! Let me know what you think. - Blas


	29. Bad Choices

A/N: Finally right! Sorry in advance for the bit of a cliff hanger. I will try hand to get the next chapter done sooner.

* * *

Chapter 28

Cobra glared out across the climate controlled deck. Five seconds. He'd give those men five more seconds to leave his mate alone before he gutted them and threw their bodies overboard into the ocean down below.

They were on their way to Bosco on a Boscan ship for New Years and Xally had to come across the only disrespectful people to its culture on this ship. Of course she politely told them no when they propositioned her, completely ignoring the gold hammered band around her neck signifying she was happily in a monogamous relationship, but they were really starting to push the little bit of patience he'd gained too far.

The whole fucking reason he'd gotten her a Promised necklace, other than it looked damn sexy on her tanned little lithe body when it was the only thing she wore, was so this bullshit didn't happen. He could have bought a Promised ring but that was too easily missed at a distance.

Cobra's eyes narrowed when one of the men grabbed Xally's arm as she tried to turn away. Oh that fucker was dead.

Forgetting the reason he hadn't left his sheltered corner before now, hiding not that he'd admit that to anyone, Cobra was across the deck in seconds; the offending male dangling from his neck in his hand, a snarl on his lips.

"Ever wanted to meet your lower intestine? Bet you do! It's the only reason to fucking touch that piece of ass."

Of course the man couldn't respond beyond strangled gurgling noises while his buddy started yelling and all together freaking out like the cowardly cunt he was. Too bad no one could hear him as Cobra bent the sound of all his drivel away from the other vacationers onboard; no need to upset the masses.

"Erik," his raven haired mate whispered in his ear the scent of her arousal building up. "I see you're wearing Kaleb's gift?" She nipped his ear, hands running down his body, and it took all of a half second before the poison slayer tossed the one bastard into the obnoxiously loud dick knocking them both out, wrapped his mate in his arms and had her pressed against the railing.

He knew, couldn't prove a damn thing but he just knew somehow Virgo had pulled a fast one on him, again, like she did so often with Tink. How or why she did what she did when Lucy was even now miles away he had no clue but there was no other way all of the clothes he'd packed for the trip could have been replaced after Xally and he had boarded the airship. Freed or Erza wouldn't have done that and Bickslow wasn't that good.

Now all he was left with was tiny little running shorts, no shirts at all and a low cut speedo he gotten as a gag gift for swimming; the underwear, if you could call it that, were assless thongs… another gag gift just from a different brother. Whatever the hell he'd done to gain Jeeves' attention he wished it would stop. Of course he'd have to wear what she packed because he wasn't gonna let Virgo win and be a pussy. Still, it had only taken two random but stealthy as fuck gropes of his person while he'd been walking to join Xally on deck before he was seriously regretting that decision.

"No choice." At her raised eyebrow he added, "Jeeves."

It took everything the water mage had not to laugh out loud. Lucy's maid spirit had been a constant, yet unseen, presence in Erik and her lives after they finally made it back to her father's home from that floating island happy and fortunately mated a little more than a month and a half later.

Even now poisonous treats appeared randomly on counters and tables, their current apartment would be mysteriously tidied but more frequently, small little pranks for Erik would be setup at...convenient...times. Like now, the spirit had just forced her mate who usually covered almost every inch of his naturally dark sexy skin to be almost completely exposed.

Xally had a theory Virgo was creating, inciting even, opportunities for her to get pregnant - why else would her infertility potions keep disappearing? The stoic spirit seemed to have a soft spot for babies be they from her princess or her princess' kin. She was as bad if not worse than her own father who'd already sent them a beautifully carved crib.

And there is was again, Cobra noted a heated playfulness sparkling in his mates dark eyes leaving the snarky slayer torn. Should he be grateful or angry at the maid spirit for her interference...again? Ignore her like he usually did or plan a punishment?

A small warm hand on his mostly bare ass decided it. Punishment but in a good way.

-DTRE-

The city streets were bustling with activity, people were scrambling for last minute purchases they'd need to celebrate the New Year and Lucy absolutely loved it. New Years in Bosco was bigger than Christmas was back in Magnolia with a whole week of traditional festivities that culminated into one huge celebration on the 31st with good food, drink, and shared pleasures all around. In the last 200 years or so the tradition of gift giving the first morning of the New Year to loved ones added into the mix of the already extensive holiday celebrations most likely from the influx of immigrants living in Bosco from nations that did celebrate Christmas.

It was quite the culture shock for Lucy but it did make sense. Christmas was at its root a Zentopian holiday but since that religious group, like any other for that matter, had no roots in Bosco it would make sense her previously favorite holiday didn't exist here.

In Bosco, the closest thing the country had to a national religion was their belief in the sacredness of Immaculate Light. It glowed even on the darkest of nights guiding the way for everyone like a beacon of hope fed by the ever shining stars.

Lucy absolutely loved it.

This year's celebrations promised to be even wilder than before, after all, the people needed it to be since they'd survived the life draining disease coming out of Iceberg and Kurino's treachery to the crown and her people.

The Crown Princess' execution last month had been very hard on King and country but Boscan's looked to the future at this time of year and all anticipated Liam's, Altiene's second child and only son, coronation. He was an intelligent mild man, already married to Weshten, Minstrel's second Prince, with their first child on the way from the surrogate the couple had spent 3 years to choose.

Even more exciting was news about their sacred Immaculate Light being "freed" as Maidens of the Light were no longer kept celibate and the Holy Knights were all slowing being re-inducted; Cristoff was scheduled to go in on the afternoon of New Year's Day.

Yes, there was so much to be celebrated and looked forward to; the rising hope was almost tangible. The one thing the blonde could do without was all the attention she garnered from her little baby bump while Cristoff and she moved through the crowds. She didn't mind, in fact was really grateful for, how people just parted around her so she wasn't jostled or bumped in the crush of bodies but everyone that had made eye contact with her had made a point to at least congratulate her and most couldn't keep their hands of her distended belly.

"What do you think about this?" Cristoff pointed to a terrarium at a nearby stall. It was obviously setup by one of the clans native to the Grass Sea, the runic designs and swirls around elegant grass runners tattooed on their right sides in rich black a dead give-a-way, but the items for sell were incredibly varied. What had caught the Lunar slayer's eye was the small dark purple snakelet with white underbelly and pale green eyes. With that coloring it had to be a baby havati serpent and there were two people he knew would love to raise the rare creature.

"Stars! Erik would be floored but so would Vander…" Lucy worried her bottom lip. Kinana had been transformed into a snake just like the one her mate had pointed to and she could still remember how effective in fights Erik was with her as his partner. He was so grateful when he'd finally found his oldest friend but he'd once confessed he would of preferred her as the snake still because of the advantages she'd given him. Felt guilty as hell about it too since she'd been cursed to be that flying serpent but things had just never been the same between them since she'd gotten back to her human self.

Honestly though, Lucy thought he needed "cute" winged partner, Laxus and Cristoff too, so her world of dragon slayers all having one would be complete. She just could never imagine Erik with an exceed partner; Cristoff definitely and even Laxus but not the toxic tongued slayer. A huge winged poisonous snake fit his arrogant attitude a hell of a lot better and this could be a chance for her friend to have that back but then…Vander was from Clan Husen; they revered the creatures and with the clan almost completely wiped out those highly toxic snakes had become near extinct. It would be Van's right to protect and raise the creature and maybe even help the species recover.

Cristoff smiled down at his mate as her little nose scrunched as she internally debated what to do.

"We'll take the havati," Cristoff said moving toward the tall dark haired man running the stand preparing to barter.

Intense deep green eyes met with the calm slayer's silently sizing up his worth before glancing to Lucy for a moment.

A brief nod and soon a bargain was struck leaving a conflicted but happy couple moving toward the waiting vehicle to go home and a satisfied clan's man behind.

"You were not supposed to sell the snake," a tall woman tucked herself into the man's side, eyes still following the odd couple.

"I know," was his quiet response.

"What do we tell the conservationists? They were looking forward to actually having a female."

"They are not honorable and you know I have never agreed with your father's choice. We would not treat a grass runner like they would even if they were not plentiful and there was something about those two… They knew what she was by sight and yet there was no sign of avarice. She will have the freedom in life she was meant to have not locked up and treated like the golden goose for greedy men under the pretense of righteous actions."

"Your magic still disquiets papa."

"Yet its gift is what makes our people flourish once again," he said before his attention was brought back to his stall and holiday customers.

-DTRE-

Cool air buffeted against black wings as Zen flew across the sky cutting through clouds as he tested his new connection with his brother and his mate. It seemed no matter where Lucy went the archangel mage was always able to find her and through her Cristoff; the magic in his veins called to hers almost like a homing beacon though it went beyond a simple directional pull.

Lucy could be miles away and Zen could tell you exactly where she was and often what she was doing – soaking in a specific bathhouse with Xally and Emi, eating at the new Minstralian bistro that opened up a month ago or even trying on some lingerie in a tiny hole in the wall shop.

Right now he was pushing the limits of their connection with Lucy in magic cancelling bracelets while Cristoff moon shifted to places all over the fair capital while he had to fly intricate flight patterns to distract his concentration.

The freedom to move about unknown and unseen was exhilarating after weeks of careful and restricted travel in order to contain the knowledge of his resurrection from the dead. He knew it was safer for now until plans could be setup to handle potential fallout from King Karadin finding out but the restraint was starting to chafe.

 _You're at Lucy's favorite tea shop getting a special blend mixed_ , he spoke through the mental bond Kaleb had setup to help them track their practice. It still impressed the archangel mage just how well his brother could participate actively with them even while he was incredibly busy with the Holy Knights and while keeping a close eye on Safra since Van and Gin had taken on an emergency request a couple of days ago.

The way he could actually multi-task was mind boggling.

Zen turned into a spiraling loop as he felt Lucy's magic pull wink out and then back but the specifics were not there. Pushing more concentration into their bond Zen's flight evened out but he had nothing.

 _I can feel the direction she's in but nothing specific._

 _Really?_ Lucy's bright voice chimed in excitedly.

 _I can't believe that worked…_ the smooth baritone of Cris followed.

 _Looks like Lucy was right Cris,_ Kaleb interjected.

 _What exactly was she right about because it's unnerving as fuck from my end,_ Zen thought to them a little more than annoyed to be the only one left out.

 _It seems like I have to know where I am in order for you to know as well. This last time I wrapped my scarf over my eyes before Cris jumped so I have no clue where I am currently… though judging by the sounds and smells… I'd guess a burlesque show? You guys have those here?_ Lucy asked blushing madly. The music was enticing and the smells were almost cloying to her, she couldn't imagine what it was like to the lunar slayer's more sensitive nose.

In a way, burlesque in Bosco made sense. Here pleasure was pleasure so why wouldn't they have titillating shows as well? They were probably more artistic and preformed with more studied dancing techniques since their crowd wasn't sexually repressed horn dogs –

Lucy cut that train of thought off before she could finish it. That was a Fioren prude's stereotypical view and she hated that. Cana had dragged her to a show once to prove that the men and women involved were incredibly skilled and what they put together was beautiful if not also incredibly sexual. _But there is nothing sinful or dirty about sex,_ she reminded herself. She was mated to a Boscan and been lovingly accepted into his family; she needed to get over those kinds of learned ideas.

 _Let's try a couple more jumps to places Lucy's not familiar with but with her eyes uncovered to test that out,_ Zen deep voice drew Lucy's mind back to the task at hand. _That way we can see if I can still pick up on what she's doing._

-DTRE-

Freed was caught up in the dark fantasy of the world written in Lucy's latest novel. Without Levy around to proof read and edit the blonde novelist had shyly begged for his assistance while he was in town. Gentleman that he is, he couldn't refuse her, especially not since he had really enjoyed her first published work. Though the subject matter between the two stories was incredibly different, based on the faint blush dusting his cheeks, her new work was turning out to be just as well written.

Mavis it _was_ obvious the once innocent celestial spirit mage was being increasingly influenced by her mate and his culture but he would never be sorry for that. The way she described the traditional Boscan bathhouse he could almost smell the intense fragrance of the water from the Grass Sea instead of the heavy scent of alcohol and sex permeating from the main floor of White Sea's Pelerno branch guild hall down below.

Bickslow and Erza had practically dragged him to the New Year's Eve party the guild always threw here when the rune mage wanted nothing more than to stay at the Pradesh estate curled up with Lucy's novel and have at least one night away from the possibility of running into the blonde mage that had been haunting his every thought since his last stay.

The loud live music, mood lighting, privacy booths in constant use, grinding bodies on the dance floor all fell into the background as the greenette lost himself in Lucy's written word.

It was a spy story and the protagonist had just settled into the heated waters when his colleague and supposed friend, the antagonist, appeared cornering him. Freed couldn't help himself imagining himself as the novel's lead relaxing away the hardships he'd just overcome thinking his last job was finally finished. The powerful friend easily transformed into the white leather clad Pradesh brother with his knowing lavender eyes and white blond hair.

No words were exchanged only heated longing that he eagerly gave into relishing in the way those large strong hands rubbed the tension from his shoulders, back, thighs and calves only to work up an intense heat to replace it right there in the open bath.

The chance of people walking in and seeing his manhood proud and erect as Kaleb stroked him firmly only fed into the excitement of fulfilling long ignored desires. The flavor of spiced warm apples lingered on his tongue as the kiss was broken and he was bodily lifted to the edge of the pool all the while that talented tongue made its way lower on his body.

He shuddered and groaned as the beautiful full lips of the man he knew he could never have wrapped around his flared tip sucking gently –

"All you had to do was ask," a low gravelly voice whispered in his ear ripping the Fairy Tail mage viciously from the manuscript in his trembling hands.

"K-Kaleb!" he squeaked looking up into eyes that almost burned with passion focused not on his face but lower… Following his line of sight Freed's blush turned bright red as his focus landed right on the painful bulge trapped by his slacks.

"I...I…" He was about to bolt, but sharp lavender eyes held his and a firm hand gripped his shoulder, pressing him back into the chair when he started to rise.

"For a man so remarkably brilliant in so many ways….to think I wouldn't return your interest?" Kaleb was smiling as he slid around to completely trap Freed in the chair, eyes dilating a little as the Rune Mage's fantasies shifted from replacing characters in a book with them to so much more.

Beneath the panic and chaos created by his embarrassment and fear over being "caught" to the truth, the truth shinning in eyes as they moved over Kaleb's body as he stood before him. A leg lifted to place a knee on the arm of his chair opposite where the hand held Freed's shoulder against the back of the high backed claw footed chair.

Teal eyes slid up Kaleb's thigh, held in tight white leather to fix on how well he filled the front of those tight pants for a moment before Freed's blush deepened and he turned away.

"I was...I was only reading…" He tried and Kaleb released his shoulder, reaching and gripping the rune mages chin to tilt his face back up.

"Now you're insulting me. Freed, surface thoughts… you might as well be screaming at me. Gods…you want me? Why not ask? You're beautiful... I've always thought so, why wouldn't I want to explore those fantasies with you?" He asked, fingers softening, easing their grip to caress Freed's chin, trail down his throat while he stared up with those wide blue green eyes transfixed.

 _He didn't understand…how could he_? Freed thought. He couldn't even imagine a tryst with this man. Kaleb was… beyond beautiful, tall, powerful, successful with the powerful body of his beloved Laxus only with tanned skin, almost glowing white tattoos, those gorgeous golden leaf patterns he now had just adding to the man's almost unreal beauty. Freed couldn't play with this, couldn't just share pleasure like Kaleb was one of bath attendant he'd visit during his annual vacation. How could he understand how Freed saw him now? The devastation and degradation he'd suffer when Kaleb moved on. He couldn't….

"Then help me to understand…or, if that's too much right now…just undo your belt…and let's see if I can live up to where your fantasy was going. Maybe once some of that tension is gone you'll think better and we can sort this out?" Kaleb offered and Freed couldn't even swallow, his mouth, throat, it had gone dry, and Kaleb, seeing it, reached down, took one of Freed's hands and placed it on his own neck as he sank down to his knees before the chair smiling when Freed's slightly shaking hand slid into his hair while he reached out and undid Freed's belt. The Rune mage stilled, eyes huge.

"Think...pick up the book and read the scene, let your mind wander…" Kaleb said softly and Freed looked to the book, reaching with his other hand and lifting it again resumed reading. He barely noticed his pants being opened but when Kaleb's fingers slid into his pants his whole being stuttered again and Kaleb smiled faintly.

When he'd left the party down below for a quite hour of personal reflection on this previous year that last thoughts he'd expected to pick up in the deserted floor were the very vivid imaginings of one Freed Justine. What had intrigued him the most was not the fact that someone was fantasizing about him with such depth - that happened all too often especially with these types of thoughts - but the fact that it was the male right before him.

Years he's known this man through his brother Bickslow and never once had he ever picked up the slightest hint of interest. If he was being totally honest he'd always thought it was a shame that out of all the people that lusted after him this man hadn't ever seemed to. Freed had a quite power about him, an understated confidence with a brilliant intellect that thrived on creativity. Long green hair, bright cerulean eyes, fair skin with the most artistically place beauty mark under his left eye, Gods above it was a shame the man had never even looked at him twice, at least that's what he'd thought until tonight.

Farron and he had even both spoken about what a treasure and rare beauty the rune mage was but since he was their brother's friend and didn't seem interested in either of them both had agreed on to pursue him. Now though, now the mindbender definitely knew there was interest, serious interest, and what better night to finally get the chance to indulge in each other and see what the new year would bring?

If nothing happened after tonight…that was fine. Pleasure was pleasure and they'd both be left with great memories. If there was really something here, something more? It really would be worth the hassle of solving such long distances between their homes. He already knew Freed was loyal, honest, loving and passionate.

 _Read to me Freed...read what you were imagining me doing_ … Kaleb prompted in his mind and Freed shuddered, that deep silken voice…the images came back too easily but the poor man tensed again.

"You don't understand." The heartbreak, there was no other emotion it could be, was evident on Freed's face as his painful whisper passed through lips so softly it could barely be heard before he exerted full control over his wayward thoughts and dissolved into brightly glowing runes that floated away from the still kneeling Kaleb.

Eyes narrowed Kaleb answered to no one, "I could, I will."

His father always told him the best things in life were never easy and as a child even until now Kaleb had firmly believed in it. It was why he worked out and trained almost religiously, why he has several degrees in a wide range of subjects. Cornering Freed and getting him to open up didn't look to be easy either.

All his life he'd wanted what his father had with his mother, the mother he'd never had the chance to meet. He'd wanted someone to love and be loved in return, someone who could stand by him as an equal, a helpmeet. Freed was everything he could ever wish for and now that he knew there was a chance…no way was he going to let that man just walk away without a fight.

-DTRE-

"And so I'm not actually allowed in the lacrima with you?" Lucy questioned clutching at her mate's strong arm as they walked calmly toward the hall where the new Immaculate light lacrima was setup.

"Not until we're married. That part of everything hasn't changed." Twinkling midnight eyes looked down on the worrying blonde.

Ever since they woke this morning Lucy had been agitated and nervous. Nothing but physical contact with him had done anything to calm her down but as they neared their destination not even that was working.

"What's wrong moje zlatíčko? You weren't at all nervous when Kaleb went through this."

"I don't know. I just feel like something bad is going to happen. Can you reschedule?" her pleading warm eyes looked up at him as her grip tightened.

Stopping them Cristoff pulled Lucy firmly into his arms and kissed the crown of her head.

"It will be fine. The only place more secure in Bosco than the palace is here in the Order of Holy Knight's headquarters. I'll be fine and you'll be safe while I'm in the lacrima. Both Safra and Kaleb will be there too. Relax," he soothed while growling gently to create a calming rumble.

"I know that but…something isn't right." Her small hands fisted in his dark hair, face pressed against his chest, the leather of his ceremonial white jerken too tight for her to grip.

"Cristoff Pradesh, there you are my good man. We're waiting for you just this way." The cheerful voice of General Tennison boomed across the sparse hall the couple had stopped in.

"General," he bowed his head then looked back to the light of his life. "Come love, the sooner we go the sooner it's over and can return home."

Lucy clenched her jaw but nodded in defeat nerves still going crazy telling her to run as they move closer to the impressively attired older gentleman at the other end of the room.

Suddenly runes shot up around the mated pair immobilizing them. The faint purple glow started getting brighter.

"General I can't use my magic," Cristoff started to say as he clung to his mate's hand mentally berated himself for not listening to his beloved. She'd been kidnapped far too often not to have developed a sixth sense about these things; a blessing and a curse.

"Oh I know," the jovial man cut him off. "I designed that trap myself. Say hello to Karadin for me and tell him I expect that bottle of scotch for my efforts." The general waved as the rest of the spell flashed and the pair was gone.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

Thanks to MadSoulessQueen for help snarking up my Cobra and to Desna for help with Kaleb and Freed. Let me know what you all think. - Blas


	30. Team Work

_Previously in DTRE. It's the first of the year and the Pradesh family have gathered in Pelerno for the New Year festivities. Cristoff and Lucy get waylaid on their way to him being re-inducted in the unrestrained Immaculate Light and transported to evil King Karadin._

 _What will happen next?_

Chapter 29

As the brilliant purple light faded in the hall Tennison schooled his features into well practiced alarm.

"The hell did this happen?" his voice boomed in the empty room as he made his way quickly to the side door barking out orders as curious men entered to investigate the unexpected magical output his spell had caused. It was all going according to plan so far.

Getting this room cleared without flat out ordering it had not been easy. Many of his men and women wanted to see the lunar slayer and his pregnant mate today. It was the morning of the first day of the year and while any pregnant woman received much attention and care from any Boscan on any day, today was special and there was nothing more "uplifting" and "hope inspiring" than the promise of new life. This couple had some serious celebrity status already too.

Each member of the Pradesh family were highly sought after, even the father. They were all beautiful, powerful and successful; the political influence they wielded together could not be ignored either. Yes, one of the country's favorites was finally taken and expecting a little bundle of joy and trained Holy Knights ready to fight on the front line of any battle they might be but they were still just normal people with normal desires. If they couldn't have Cristoff they wanted to see who got him in the end, make sure she was good enough – as if they had any say in the matter.

Tennison had to force himself not to roll his eyes. People and their ridiculous notions he'd always found baffling. Why was one life more important than another if it wasn't yours? Why were people so obsessed with the beautiful and powerful when nothing could be gained from it? Most of these people would never actually meet a Pradesh but they still wanted to know everything about them. Idiots, all of them.

The general, with years of practiced control exerted himself to maintain his façade letting his magic adapt things slightly letting just hints of suggestions play through his people prepping not only the immediate scene but any potential witnesses as well for when Kaleb inevitably showed up.

It was mildly surprising the man hadn't already arrived with so much activity happening in a usually deserted area given how protective and inquisitive he was by nature…very interesting. There must be something very distracting fighting for the guild master's attention if his spell had work so effectively.

-DTRE-

Cobra couldn't help it. The shit-eating grin just couldn't be pried from his face as the dark purple snake wrapped around his wrist, tongue tasting the air and tickling his forearm. She was another piece of happiness he still didn't think he deserved but was greedy enough take anyway.

Shit, Vander's expression had been priceless when Lucy brought out the large terrarium with the baby Havati serpent in it and handed it to him instead with a happy new year wish and a kiss to his temple. It had to have been the first time he'd ever seen jealousy from the shadowquip.

He, Cobra, once dark wizard, previous member of the Oracion Seis, man who tried to destroy and remake the world _twice_ , one time at the price of Lucy's own life, was the man who'd been given such a priceless gift worthy of royalty. How the hell Moon Boy and Tink had even found his little Gem was beyond him. The fact that they gave her to him and not Vander was unbelievable.

Vander had the winged snakes tattooed on his body, Clan Husen was known to have revered the preciously powerful reptile and with their fall so came the almost extinction of their beloved friends as well. It was in the youngest Pradesh's blood to care for the creatures but Erik had been given that responsibility instead.

Fuck if there weren't tears burning behind his eyes as he listened to his Gem's simple soul sing contentedly for him.

"I'm almost jealous seeing you look so adoringly at another female," Xally whispered arms draped on his shoulders, front pressing against his back, fingers caressing the smooth scales down Gem's back.

"You should be," he said turning his head to meet the loving gaze of his mate smirk lifting one corner of his mouth.

"Asshole," she said before nipping his ear a little more forcefully than her usual.

"And don't you ever forget it," he stole a kiss from her pouting lips letting Gem move higher up on his arm under his sleeve seeking additional warmth.

Xally swiftly gripped the back of his neck pulling him back in for a much deeper, more heated kiss that had all sorts of new plans on how he was going to spend his day when the most horrid sound had him wincing and covering his ears.

"The hell?" he got out before the screeching disappeared and Tink's soul begged, prayed even that he was listening.

 _Erik, I hope you can hear me. Sorry about the noise, I wanted your attention. Cris and I are trapped by a General of the Holy Knights, can't use our magic so I hope you're listening. Gods, he's about 5'8" dark brown eyes almost black. Curly silver hair just below his shoulders. About 40 years old. Fuck he just said Karadin I think we're being sent-_

Lucy's running monologue cut off and Cobra was on his feet in an instant pulling Xally along with him as he ran down the stairs and through the huge house to where he heard the majority of his new family congregating.

"Erik, what's wrong? What did you hear?" Xally asked frantically but moving along quickly not willing to slow their progress. She knew her mate well enough that anything less than serious devastation didn't get a reaction from him.

"I heard Tink. She made the most god awful sound on the chance I would hear it. Xally, we need to get to where she and Moon Boy went and be there like 10 minutes ago. I have a bastard to poison."

Just then the pair came to an abrupt stop as they entered the living room sliding a couple feet across the smooth wooden flooring gaining the attention of everyone in the room most amused seeing the typically collected slayer doing sock slides like a little kid.

"Lucy and Cris have been taken. A General is involved," Cobra bit out quickly before repeating all he heard to everyone gathered.

Everyone other than Kaleb, Safra, Lucy and Cristoff had been there chatting, enjoying the holiday treats and their new gifts. Well, at least they had been. Now, everyone was moving in what looked like chaotic actions orchestrated by Arman.

"Of course Cosplayer gets kidnapped again. Don't know why I thought Cris would stop that shit habit of hers. Fuck I think he's more caught the damn syndrome from her instead," Bickslow was muttering to himself as he moved upstairs to get dressed.

-DTRE-

Round and round his thoughts went and he was still no closer to a reason why Freed would run away from him, why for years the man must have been hiding his interest. He wasn't shy or disgusted from male attention like most Fioren men seemed to be. Kaleb had made sure to let the Rune mage know he could set the pace; that he was willing, eager even, to take whatever he offered with no strings. Hell he even hinted at the possibility of a relationship if that was what was holding the man back.

Nothing, he couldn't think of one good reason why Freed would deny them a chance together. He was brilliant on another level, graceful, powerful, confidant, loyal and beautiful. Freed didn't just let his genius languish either; the gorgeous man actively sought out knowledge and challenges to keep his mind active and limber. Just picturing being with him came easily to Kaleb.

They could share his duties running White Sea, spend free time curled up together reading or just simply talking. They could go see shows together, travel and even one day raise a whole pack of children they either adopted or had through a surrogate.

Kaleb wanted to pull his hair out it was so frustrating. The first person he knew he'd never get bored of, that he already liked a lot and respected was running away from him before they even had a chance to see if their attraction could turn into something more.

The moment Cris was out of the lacrima he was heading straight for Freed. If he had to tie the man up to get answers he would. A gentle tug on his sleeve brought Kaleb back to the present and his eyes met the now incredibly familiar ones of his sister?... Fuck if he knew what it meant by Apollo calling them both his children and giving them matching tattoos. Were they actually related? Were they children of an immortal being or just adopted by one? If they were was what Gin did, using a full copy of his body and magic to teach Safra about sex and pleasure, considered incest? Kaleb internally shook his rambling mind free from those thoughts. Nothing good could possibly come from that line of thinking.

"Brother, something is wrong. I see two things that are the same but different. It is making me light headed." Safra more firmly grabbed his arm to stay on her feet as things around her shifted again.

Kaleb's eyes narrowed as he checked the time. Lucy and Cris were supposed to be here at 10 o'clock sharp and it was now 5 past. Any other day or appointment and the mindbender would have thought nothing of it but this was an order from the Holy Order. All active knights were to be re-inducted starting with those currently active in the field leaving the more supervisory roles, the higher ranked positions for last since they were less at risk of being controlled. This was an appointment that should be done promptly, no delays or showing up late. Their continued absence with Safra's current unsteadiness gave him pause. Something, that had him retreating from everything but her surface thoughts, was trying to change how the very way she saw things and had him exceptionally worried.

He'd seen enough through his sister's eyes to know she wasn't imaging it, that some magic was affecting her. It was so subtle but when he searched himself he found it there too, a simple suggestion, a slight nudge for him to think of anything but Cristoff and Lucy. He wouldn't have even noticed it save for his curiosity in what was effecting his fairy sister and the idea that he was probably wrapped up it in too. Fully aware now Kaleb broke the spell's hold on him and even freed Safra from its effects fully before reaching out for Cristoff to find silence.

Silence wasn't good.

Outside of the deepest sleep a person's mind was active, there was always something to listen to. No, silence had him moving toward the exit on the path his brother most likely would have taken searching for clues and tapping into other minds looking for answers.

 _Eyes open Saf. See if you can see anything wrong. Residual spells or the like. I think something happened to Cristoff and Lucy and someone is using magic to cover their tracks._

Safra didn't respond just held his hand so he could lead her around while she focused on actually seeing everything around her. Spells and magic circles were layered thick over every surface of the structure, less so for interior walls – those had silencing runes and reinforcement strength magic only, but all were expertly fashioned together. It was a busy tapestry that held patterns and it was taking her full focus to try and find any aberrations.

Residual spells were even harder to see since the more time that passed the more the magic used dissipates growing fainter. When in nature or in normal human constructs that was typically not a problem but with brightly multicolored active spells so heavily used in such concentrations the residual magic from old incantations became much more difficult to see.

Kaleb made his way directly to where there was the most activity, thoughts from a dozen knights each muddled by the same spell that had influenced him and Safra, thinking about a breach in security but none of them would think directly about who had disappeared only there immediate tasks in trying to track down them down or figuring out how something like this could have happened.

It was not how the human mind worked and had he not been so distracted he would have realized that sooner. _What the hell is going on?_

 _Brother, I see a massive anomaly in this room. There are the normal spells but then there are 3 other complex works but something is wrong…with one of them…it looks off. I am not sure how to describe it._

 _Can you tell which ones our people here are focusing on?_ Kaleb kept their conversation silent. No one had noticed their entrance so far and he wanted to keep it that way, tucking them into a corner and using his own magic so everyone around him willfully continued to ignore them. It would do no harm to get a better lay of the land and understand as much as they could before throwing themselves into the fray.

 _They are all looking into the weird one. It seems…flat?_ Safra sighed more than a little frustrated. Even in her milk tongue she wouldn't be able to articulate what she was seeing.

Kaleb tapped into Safra's mind again so he could see through her eyes and focused on what she was trying to explain. At first, just like every time he'd done this before, his mind was overwhelmed by the sheer volume of visual sensory data his brain had not be wired to handle but with less and less time he became accustomed to the different view of the world around him as he focused on what he needed to see; it was like what he did with the stray thoughts of people around him, he ignored as many as he could until it was a humming white noise as he focused on what he wanted to hear.

Right off the bat he understood what the light fairy was talking about. There were indeed three large magic circles but one looked almost artificial, like those perspective paintings that looked almost real, like you could walk through the doorway or down the stairs but it you tried you ran into a wall or worse. Actually reading the text in the two other spells it was obvious what was going on. They were in an uncommon dialect from Minstrel but he'd heard her and Farron speaking before about the nuances it had that were vastly different from the other Minstrelian dialects they both knew so her confusion didn't make sense unless…

 _Can you not read all the languages you speak?_ He looked down curiously and saw a slight blush dust her cheeks.

 _I learned most of them from my viewing glass listening to people speak. I didn't often get a chance to even see their language._ Safra tucked her chin down like she was a little girl waiting to be scolded by her teacher. It was just so cute to see the usually confident woman suddenly shy. Any other time he'd have picked her up and kissed her she looked so sweet but now was not the time.

 _No need to be embarrassed,_ he soothed squeezing her hand still in his gently. _One of the Magic circles is a kind of illusion spell. It's meant to hide the first from being seen and also portray itself as something similar to the first but with small changes like the direction and origin. It's clever since that third circle doesn't even exist yet we can see it and without what is called true sight no human would be able to tell it's a false trail._

 _Do you know who uses this kind of magic? I see hints of it on everyone in the room…_

 _I don't,_ Kaleb said. The lightness of a fascinating curiosity dying as the full weight of the situation landed heavily on his shoulders. Someone in this room had magic he didn't even know existed that was able to influence people's actions without anyone being the wiser. For how long had they been doing this? Why did they help kidnap Cris and Lucy? Who were they helping? How many other things had they changed? For how long? It was all so much to take in.

There was a traitor in their midst working actively to prevent the Holy Order from recovering one of their own but everyone here had been above suspicion. The Immaculate Light had seen to that even restrained as it was before. It would have killed someone so dishonorable but the evidence before him was damningly conclusive. Someone amongst them was either able to deceive Immaculate Light or there was something forcing their hands…

 _No this couldn't be forced. They wouldn't have hidden this magic from everyone if they were truly trustworthy._

Entire wars could have been avoided with a power like this. A simple suggestion to listen and understand would have gone a long way in dealing with often volatile aggressive clans from the Grass Sea. Turning borderline dark mages into informants with a simple suggestion to play on their good inclinations would have provided so much reliable intel to help bring down whole human trafficking rings.

He could do something similar with his own magic but it took too long and such incredible focus to make such small changes that he rarely had time and opportunity to do so. Plus as time went on the person's mind would reset in a way erasing all his efforts.

This person, though, could work at a distance effecting so many people at once and so harmoniously with each individual that Kaleb hadn't even noticed he'd been targeted. He would bet it would be a more permanent change too since all the conscious decisions were made for themselves, it was only a subconscious urge that might change their initial inclinations to somethings else. Such urges were common without external influences so they would be fully accepted as the person's own…

 _Who the hell are we up against?_

-End of chapter-

So I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Next we will get to see what's happening with the actual couple and how the distance is effecting Zen and Lucy's bond.

Let me know what you think. - Blas


	31. Pergrande

Can you guys believe I'm posting again so soon? It's almost like how quickly I posted when I first started this story. Cross your fingers my muse does go running off again.

Chapter 30

It was hot. More than that though it was humid and having grown up in a fairly dry environment most of his life the heaviness of the air made breathing really uncomfortable for the ex-gladiator but he would take the uncomfortable breathing over his prior living conditions any day, no contest, even if it was the middle of winter. Rommell would have snow covering the ground by now.

"Zen you're not concentrating." The sudden comment pulled the archangel mage back to his current surrounding. Forty-eight days of freedom and he still found his thoughts taking him back to the horrors of the pits of Sky Reach Stadium.

A warm callused hand on his shoulder had his wings out on instinct coming down ready to cleave the bastard who dared touch him in half when his eyes finally registered who was beside him. His wing froze immediately but the metallic smell of fresh blood still carried to his nose and he had to swallow hard. The cut was shallow, easily healed by any of White Sea's healers, but that wasn't what worried him.

"Why the hell didn't you move? I could have killed you!" Zen yelled out angrier at himself for his reaction to being touched and his flashbacks than anything else.

"You wouldn't, I trust you." The tenor of Presca's voice was firm in his faith and conviction. "Look, I'm not saying I know what you're going through. I know the facts, I know you lived in hell for most of your life, but I also know people like us all have our demons we have to face and come to terms with and shying away from triggers won't help. Now, are you good to continue or should we call it a day?"

Zen took a deep breath. This was why the energy mage was his friend, his only friend that wasn't family or soon to be family. The man understood him and just had a simple way about him that made his day seem brighter, lighter.

"Let's finish out the hour." Presca nodded and moved again to just outside of the training circle Arman had setup to the side of his home. Raising 7 mages hadn't been easy but having a safe place to toss the rascals to work some of their energy and magic off have been just logical and now it was where Zen was learning better control of his magical output as well as other types of magical attacks he could do besides his physical wing attacks.

It hadn't taken long for Presca to become his best friend. The energy mage was a quite, solid, supportive presence and turned out to be the key to his training, helping him actually feel the amount of magic needed for each attack and teaching him how his magic should flow through his body so his control came more naturally. Growing up in magic cancelling cuffs had really put him at a disadvantage but he was making progress quickly.

These quiet training sessions had soon become his second, maybe third favorite pass-time ever just behind flying but tied with his sudepah lessons. They came with a certain level of pride, a feeling of self-awareness and peace he typically found flying.

Channeling magic into his wings just along the outer edge Zen twisted spreading them open letting the magic flow out just a little and finally he felt it, that sweet spot and smiled as a rain of feather shaped light flew from him filling the large space with a beautiful yet deadly sight.

"Brilliant, that was perfect my man!" Presca called out.

"One more time then we're taking you to a healer to get cleaned up," Zen insisted.

Presca shrugged but couldn't stop the small smile and flutter from his heart at his friend's concern over the tiny slice on his shoulder, it really wasn't much more than a scratch. He knew his budding feelings were a waste, Zen just didn't look at men that way, but there was no helping it. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since losing his young wife and he couldn't bear to deny them. It was a sign that at least it was possible from him to love again and he'd revel in the feeling until he found someone else who could eventually return it.

As Zen started focusing to repeat the move again the door to the back patio slammed open and Farron, his face like stone, called out.

"Lucy and Cris have been taken, we think to Pergrande more specifically Karadin himself. Zen, what do you feel?"

Zen's light mood crashed and his blood ran cold just when he was feeling like he'd turned a corner and put another step between him and his past. Fucking Karadin was back in his life undoubtedly with his perverse pleasures focused on his brother now. Reaching inside for that bond he had with Lucy it felt strained and too taunt, like the smallest change and it would snap but it at least confirmed a direction.

Turning north Zen raised his arm and pointed. It was a direction he was all too familiar with since he often would stare off into the distance that way when he couldn't sleep. "She's that way and fucking far, too far, and…" Zen's amethyst eyes narrowed as his jaw clenched, "she's in one of their labs separated from Cris." It had taken a while to be able to pull such exacting knowledge from Lucy, it was just the day before last that he'd succeeded at it while she was out shopping and man had he enjoyed teasing her about the shopping at the erotica shop when she got home; he'd never seen a woman color that particular shade of red but now he was glad and also devastated that he could.

There was only one worse place to be than the gladiator pits and that was the labs. The things those "scientists" did to people down there was worse than rape or death even though both happened a lot down there frequently. They unmade people in a way that couldn't be recovered from no matter the time frame.

"Well get them back," Presca said softly arm wrapped around his shoulders in a half hug and Zen found it oddly comforting. Looking down he nodded in agreement then looked up at his older brother.

The same determined set of the jaw, bright conviction in his pale blue eyes glared back at him and Zen took his first full gasp of air since Farron had come outside.

This time he wasn't alone. This time, when he faced all his tormentors from his past he had his family and friend on his side. This time, he was going to save his family and kill that bastard of a king for good.

-DTRE-

Nuryev was furious for so many reasons but at the heart of it was his intolerance of stupid people. Who decided to leave the resident expert on dragon slayers and the lead of the resurrection project ignorant to the fact that they not only had a dragon slayer in one of his draining collars but also his pregnant mate who was a powerful celestial mage in her own right while also pumping the man full of succubus venom so Karadin can fully enjoy the brute? No one stopped to consider there might be unknown complications that might cause and that he might be the best person to make things happen?

Entering the secluded lab space that seemed to be setup specifically for this pair, why he didn't know, his emerald eyes first locked onto the massive raven haired man and it clicked. Fucking Karadin most likely wanted to keep this particular piece of ass to himself and with the random visits from his senators wandering through the more accessible lab space, something he'd always objected to since they had no business getting in his way, that wouldn't be possible. They'd be on this man as soon as they could unbuckle their pants.

The dragon slayer was practically feral ripping at the binds and the IV in his arm as he tried to free himself, gaze locked on the woman, most likely his mate. She was a very beautiful blonde and the reason he was finally informed of their presence in his domain.

She was pregnant and seizing violently with a very familiar shade of yellow foam dribbling from her mouth, a foam he'd seen often the few times he'd seen his mother get her hands dirty and kill someone herself. He knew in an instant what was going on.

"Pump the anti-venum into them both NOW," he ordered to prevent any potential arguments that the assigned attendants might have had. The first priority listed in the file he'd been handed was to keep the unborn children healthy. Karadin wanted those babies and all the potential power they promised under his control even if it meant less magic could be drained from the pair and Nuryev could make an educated guess right now that that would be the case.

He might have never had the opportunity to study a mated dragon slayer pair before but there were other magics out there where mating happened and in all of those cases the embryo or fetus required both of its genetic contributors magic to develop correctly which meant these two could not be contained separately nor could they harvest as much magic from them as the others.

As the female's vitals stabilized the slayer calmed but his attention from her never broke and his threatening growls continued. The possession mage flipped back to their files for more information and his eyes widened at the name Pradesh. It seemed Pergrande's king had gotten his hands on another one of Arman's children - gods this man had an unhealthy obsession.

Flipping through a few more pages a full plan started to form in how to handle this unexpected situation.

"You, Cristoff Pradesh," he addressed the obviously furious male and if looks could kill he would not be the only person dead right now. Satisfied, though, that he'd gotten his attention he continued, "Your mate is stable and I will have you with her and those collars off of you so you can ensure the health of her and your children. If I am to do this you must swear on your honor that you will not attack me or _my_ people and you must promise to not try to escape during this transition. Do I have your word sir?"

Cristoff could hardly think straight his dragon was still losing its shit over everything that happened. It very much wanted the blood of every person in this room but its mate and hatchlings' would always come before its personal wants and needs. A slight nod was all he could manage but it was enough.

"All of you idiots clear this area. I want only my team in here. Victor get that IV out and unbind his restraints and get that collar off of him so he can heal the damage from the woman's seizure. Sooktie, I want that collar off her yesterday." He barked out more orders getting the room the unconscious blonde was in setup with a containment field that would allow magic to flow in but not out. It was the best he could do for now to ensure his "guests" couldn't leave but that they would at least be able to maintain the health of their offspring.

Minutes passed and the dragon slayer was keeping his word. Victor and Gerrod might be pressed against the back wall as far away from the brooding mage as possible but they were unharmed as he posted himself right by his only exit, currently sealed.

"Sire, everything thing is setup," Thaine, his most trusted assistant, responded.

"Clear her room," he waited for the older man to leave before internally crossing his fingers. "Open his door."

The re-enforced puriglass door had hardly moved before Cristoff was pushing through the gap crossing the hall to get to Lucy his healing magic already flaring in his palms ignoring everything else around him for the time being. She looked so pale and had yet to waken since they'd gotten here.

It had been clever of their captors to have Lucy and he appear in a room with no oxygen. Instead of try to gas then with toxins or drugs his body and magic could purify, which these people had obviously been prepared for, they let the simple lack of air force them to pass out. When he'd finally woken he'd been alone, strapped to a chair and collared so he couldn't access his magic.

All he could see was Lucy laying on a bare cot also collared with her baby bump exposed and no way to get to her. She didn't have a pillow or blanket and the only other thing in her room was a bucket. If he hadn't recognized the name Karadin he could have guessed they were in Pergrande; no other country in Isgar would treat their pregnant female prisoners so poorly. Hell, no other country would kidnap a pregnant woman.

As he mended the damage in Lucy's body that the venom and seizure had caused he prayed to the spirit of the mother he'd never met that Lucy and their innocent little ones would all be safe. If only there was one fucking window in this place he'd be certain they could get out of here when the full moon rose a week and a half from now. The magic resistant material the walls and door was made of could not stand up to him and Lucy both overpowered and then he'd be able to moon shift them the hell away.

"Sire, King Karadin requires your presence," Thaine said tearing Nuryev's attention from the loving couple. It was so unfamiliar to him, to see what could only be a man in love. That kind of display would have been used against anyone he was around growing up by his mother as a way to control them and guarantee their loyalty. Nodding Nuryev set the file down and called out behind him as he followed the young male slave from the room.

"I want a decent meal for them both and clean drinking water here before I return."

-DTRE-

"What the hell do you mean by sending my people away? This is my kingdom, my labs, my prisoners and I want my people in charge and the dragon slayer in my rooms now," Karadin thundered. From the moment his spies had shown him imagines of the dragon slayer he'd wanted him. Wanted to feel the way his perfectly sculpted ass would clench as he penetrated him, hear the way he grunted and growled helplessly at his mercy. Gods he wanted to taste his skin, feel his turgid cock in his mouth and when he had finally gotten his fill he'd send his niece in to try and get pregnant with an heir to his bloodline he could be proud of.

"With all due respect Your Highness the Succubus venom they used almost killed her the two fetus she carries. Your first order was to keep their offspring healthy so they called me in to handle the situation. I prefer my people around me when working in such dire situations since they are much better suited to handle anything to do with Succubae."

"They were ordered to prep only the male. I have no use for that weak wretch."

"That is what they did but it seems any substance introduced into the one gets into the other through their bond. I have not seen anything like this in all of my experience. As you know you know men and women are genetically different and because of that Succubae must tailor their venoms to a specific gender. If they don't their victims die. My mother had succubus magic and it was always her favorite way to execute people by injecting a female suited venom into a male. Seizures, cardiac arrest and foaming at the mouth are only the tip of the iceberg of reactions before their bodies just shut down."

"So even if I were to get different venom it would end-up killing one of them," Karadin thought out loud.

"Likely both of them sire. If they respond similarly to the death of their mate like dragons do the mate would be around for days, maybe a week before following them into death." Nuryev kept his head bowed as he tried to educate this man without setting him off.

He could tell by the silent tension Karadin was thinking, weighing his options. Would he leave the Pradesh man alone for now and wait months for the children to be born before finally having him the way he wanted him even if it was only for a few days? He might even have to wait longer than a couple months before the children could be safely removed from their parents. Did he even need the power a bunch of dragon slayers loyal only to him would provide? He could always use another drug on the slayer. While not getting the same level of complicity the venom would provide the female would likely survive even if she didn't manage to carry them to term but at least he'd have the slayer longer how he wanted him.

"I'm not sure if you've been made aware of this but female dragons and, as a result, dragon slayers are rare. So rare it is likely both children will be born male," Nuryev added seeing the way Karadin's thoughts were playing out. The man could be so transparent.

"Why are they together and their magic no longer being siphoned?"

Nuryev internally cursed. He knew his people wouldn't had talked, hadn't had time to even if they'd been made to speak out of turn so that meant Karadin had monitors in that section of the lab too which meant he'd have to keep his guard up there as well. Fucking paranoid prick.

"Do you have access to the monitor systems from the labs here?" he asked instead.

Karadin raised a brow but handed over a thin tablet. Pulling up the charts and diagnostics for the small family Nuryev handed the tablet back.

"As you can see, the fetal health has significantly decreased from the moment the pair were split up and worse still after they were collared. Now, since moving them into the same room, which I've had sealed so they cannot escape, and collar free they are now recovering. I've seen many magical species rely on their progenitors' magic as much as the nutritional sustenance provided through the mother. The largest transfer of magic to the female happens through copulation," he added as a side note that might make this more palatable to be heard.

If Karadin at least got to watch his newest obsession naked and fucking something, even if it was a woman, that was at least better than nothing. He could probably sell viewing rights to his senators too and earn a few bob as well as favors.

"Fine, but I want one of my men on your team to keep me apprised and find a way to harvest at least some of their magic for the resurrection. She's got celestial magic and it's too potent to let any of it go to waste."

Nuryev bowed humbly. He'd gotten the most of what he wanted and time to "alter" the collars so they would do what the man wanted. With any luck the possession mage might just have been delivered two very powerful, very helpful and motivated allies in his effort to bring Karadin and this fucked up nation to its knees.

-DTRE-

Arman sat in Safra's skini on what he knew to be a comfortable couch but everything outside of Gin's search through the main viewing glass didn't even register in his mind. His children were each doing their part in preparing for the rescue mission so no time was wasted once they had a firm location and an idea of what would be needed to get them out.

Vander was probably already at the Holy Knight's headquarters with Erik meeting up with Kaleb and Safra to ferret out the party culpable for his children and grandchildren being taken in the first place. Zen was with Presca and Bickslow working with Kaleb's assistant Thane compiling a list of which members of White Sea they would most likely need to infiltrate Pergrande's labs.

All in all he wanted to keep the number small but there was something itching at the back of his mind that was telling him to go big, to bring at least 100 serious fighters and enough support mages to cover that many people without overly taxing them so that was what that group was doing. If they didn't end up needing them, better safe than sorry.

Erza was notifying Laxus and the rest of the Tatsu in Magnolia while Farron was arranging an airship to pick them up as well as two other military gunships to raise the hell out of Pergrande before they left. Xally was mixing up some potions and the like with the help of Freed, anything the pair think might be useful in the upcoming fight. Poor Emzadi got stuck assembling all the ear pieces they were going to be using to communicate instead of Kaleb's telepathy so they could work completely off any magical radar. It was a necessary precaution but his very active girl would absolutely hate it.

"There, follow the guy in the lab coat pushing the cart with food," Arman asked as Gin easily manipulated the viewing mirror to jump from reflective surface to reflective surface with ease. They'd at first tried to call up Cris and Lucy directly but something was interfering with the request and Arman prayed it wasn't because they were dead already.

The halls got progressively more barren as the young man moved along turning through the twisted underground maze. The Pradesh patriarch hoped Zen had suggested at least an earth mage or two for this mission; they might be very useful given the location.

Watching the man turn one last corner and bingo, he saw his son kneeling over a very ill looking Lucy with his hands glowing and tears running down his cheeks. There was no blood, she was obviously still pregnant but his son's lips were moving quickly. Arman was only able to catch the words Mama, lose, babies, wake up and love. It was enough to know his son was praying to Garnier to intercede where he couldn't and it had his throat burning in restrained emotion. Had whatever happened to Lucy to make her that sick taken one or more of his grandchildren from him? Soon his own silent prayers joined his son's.

-DTRE-

Cristoff was on the brink of devastation. He could only hear the flutterings of two heartbeats along with Lucy's slow but steady rhythm. There were supposed to be three and he focused again begging for what his senses were telling him not to be true. They couldn't have lost one of their precious ones not now, not yet. He started his exam of his mate again.

There was something his was missing and he knew it was obvious but it was hard to think right now. Inhaling a shuddering breathe of stale air filled with the noxious fumes from the sterilizers often used in labs like this and it clicked. He didn't smell blood.

If Lucy had lost one of the babies surely there would have been blood and other fluids soaking the cot and she'd be in danger of losing the other two from premature labor…but everything was normal. That's when he remembered, one of his little angels liked to hide and had done so before very effectively.

Growling sharply, mouth near Lucy's belly, Cristoff pushed his magic a little more forcefully into her than before and there…the third flutter appeared again and trilled almost happily that it had been found and he could fight the smile on his face at his ornery child's behavior. He'd take ornery of dead any day.

Lifting Lucy into his lap, the lunar slayer cradled his little family firmly to his chest rumbling comfortingly as he waited for when his beloved woke up.

-DTRE-

Both Gin and Arman exhaled when they saw the brilliant smile bloom on Cristoff's face neither man realizing until then that they had been holding their breath.

"Okay, they are together and okay," Arman said more to himself as comfort. "Gin can you get a basic map of the building they're being held in? I want any type of sensors you can find plotted, guard rotations and paths, and look for any patterns in how the others move around too. Anything you might think would be useful."

"Leave it to me," Gin replied with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Arman sighed and scrubbed his face. It was time he joined Emi with the earpieces to hopefully speed that process along.

-End of Chapter-

So, I toyed with the thought of cutting the chapter before letting you all know if Lucy lost one of the babies or not but I couldn't be that cruel. Let me know what you think. - Blas


	32. This Means War

Chapter 31

 _Saf I need your eyes open and you out of sight. It's time to enter the fray; we can't wait for Van or Cobra any longer._

With a nod Kaleb watched the fairy disappear in a twist of light. _I really need to learn how to do that,_ he thought.

Safra giggled lightly in his mind. They'd had this conversation before. Since they both technically had the same light magic in their veins he reasoned he should be able to everything she could but any time he tried condensing light into metal or bending it things tended to explode. Safra's reasoned it was her primary light magic that let her manipulate light like she did and not the "true" light they both shared.

Once at the door Kaleb finally let his full presence be known.

"What is going on here? Who's been kidnapped? Have any of you seen my brother and his mate? They should have been here 20 minutes ago." The busily working knights paused with partially confused expressions before General Tennison in all his glory swept into the room.

"Master Kaleb, I have bad news. Come with me and I'll tell you what we know so far." The older gentleman led him to a somewhat secluded corner with a hand lightly on his shoulder. Tennison was a very capable leader even compared to the other generals among the King's personal military and often acted as a personal advisor to the King himself. There was very little the man missed and the two individual teams performing the same work independently now made sense; it seemed the General felt something was off too.

Trying to recall the information his father had mentally passed him earlier when Cobra had heard Lucy's last ditch call for help Kaleb easily let himself be led away.

 _It's happening again brother. I can barely control my magic._ Safra warned as she braced against the wall so she didn't fall while the general started his explanations.

"I was leaving for a meeting but on my way out I felt a strange magical signature so I followed it instead. Right when I entered this room I caught a glimpse of Cristoff and a little blonde woman before they were gone. Now, I shouldn't have to say this but I will just so we're clear, what you've heard is classified until we have orders otherwise. The knowledge of kidnapping such a high profile couple right from the Holy Knight Headquarters first thing on New Year's day…? I trust you understand how delicate a position we're all in."

Kaleb, for the first time in years, was having trouble following two conversations simultaneously while still working his magic. He was trying to free Safra again but every time he tried his mind lost focus making it take that much longer.

Finally, after far too long given what happened earlier today, Kaleb realized he'd been somehow hit again, even with his guard up, and this time much harder to break free. _Who the hell are we dealing with?_

-DTRE-

Cobra's body shivered as Vander pulled him through the most disturbing place he'd ever had the displeasure of experiencing. He wasn't sure if it was from the bone numbing cold or the depraved and grotesque things his sensitive ears picked up. What he did know was that he would avoid going on these little excursions with the shadowquip as much as possible in the future.

The Voids, definitely off his list of vacation spots.

"We're almost there Man." Vander's smooth voice spread a physical warmth through his chilled limbs. "Just have to get through all the wards."

And Cobra thanked every fucking thing he could think of when he felt the warm air waft over his skin, though he could have forgone the way his stomach clenched and trembled when they stopped moving.

 _We're here but in the surface shadows now. You doin' ok?_ Vander asked his brother quickly then watching the slayer next to him out of the corner of his eyes. _If you fucking puke on me I'm getting your ass back ten times worse once we get them back._

Cobra sneered and growled lowly so he wasn't over-heard trying to focus on what he was seeing and hearing even though everything was dark and distorted.

 _Why the hell is the elven prince so buddy buddy with the asshole who helped kidnap Tink?_ His fists were so tightly gripped holding himself back the knuckles on both hands were white.

 _Something's wrong…Kaleb? You hear us?_ When Vander didn't get an answer both men shot out of the shadows acting in unison knowing something terrible was wrong. The man Lucy described, none other than General Tennison, had his hand on Kaleb's bare arm and his usually keen lilac eyes were unfocused.

Vander pulled his brother away while Cobra immediately grappled with the general while also trying to dodge wild magic attacks coming from everywhere all at once.

"Fucking sphincters!" Safra shouted. As soon as her world steadied she immediately joined the fray throwing her senbon at the erratically attacking men temporarily paralyzing as many as possible.

"So deadly, so beautiful, so in need of more lessons on vulgar language and insults," Vander practically sighed before using his shadows to subdue the rest.

By the time Kaleb fully cleared his mind Cobra had Tennison in a headlock with his knee pushing into his lower back, the several knights in the room were hog tied wiggling on the floor or frozen like status and suddenly things clicked into place.

The one man in the room outside his family he thought he could trust was the one who'd messed with _his_ head and sent his family into Pergrande right into Karadin's clutches.

Right before his eyes Cobra's lost all sense of reality and even with his current link in the man's mind he was having a hell of a time fighting the general off on multiple fronts; he was trying to get at Vander, Safra and him again.

"I don't care what you're trying to do to me shit face. I can hear you!" Cobra grit out. His world was spinning; he couldn't smell, see or even feel the man he knew he had pinned because the soul never lied, couldn't be manipulated like that, and it was still where it had been 5 minutes ago.

"Cobra you can't touch his skin. Physical contact makes his magic more powerful," Kaleb surmised.

"I'm not lettin' him go. Get the cuffs on him first of somethin'."

"I'll do it," Safra said seeing the wariness in both men's tense stances. There was a lot this man could get either of them to do if they touched this mage's skin including freeing him fully by harming Cobra and neither man wanted to risk their sister's mate. She, on the other hand, whether it was her magic or physiology only became dizzy but that wouldn't stop her from getting his magic cancelled.

"I'll keep them both down while you do." Vander handed he the magic cancelling cuffs he kept in his little pocket of the voids he used for storage. _Kaleb you have to keep our minds clear._

 _Don't I know it. Since he's not touching me anymore I'm clear and have everyone but Erik._

Once Vander had black metal bands in place Safra shifted into light needing the speed and flashed there and back in an instant leaving their prisoner shackled behind.

Cobra slumped off the man, his head pounding like he'd spent all last night at a rager - as if he could get high or drunk or intoxicated in any sense of the word to have experienced that before - trusting the shadow made metal to keep the man subdued.

It really was neat work if he'd of been able to open his eyes without the light attempting to burn out his retinas. There was a tightly fit band around each forearm, thigh and calf, one around his midsection and neck, all of them holding him snuggly to the pink marble floor.

Just as quickly the knights who had been struggling against their own bonds stilled, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Where did they go?" a woman asked, her voice raw from her prior screaming.

"Who?" Safra managed to ask first.

"Berserkers," Kaleb answered for her. Each incapacitated man and woman were convinced Vander and Cobra had been berserkers that had shown up out of nowhere then acted accordingly. "They're clear now you can let them free." Instantly Vander's shadows melted away in wisps of smoke and several bright flashes proved the light fairy had gotten rid of the needle like weapons too.

"You will be able to move in a couples hours…Fully recovered in 2-3 days I think. I usually kill my opponents if I use my senbon…" Safra's calm voice was in total contrast to the panicked expressions of the 8 living semi statues now decorating the open hall.

"The King is on his way. Everyone in this room is to not speak of any of the events that have transpired and wait in the arboretum to await orders from King Altiene or Crown Prince Liam," Kaleb announced trying to divert attention from the fairy. This was the second time she'd made a group of their best warriors helpless and he really didn't want anyone focusing on that. She may not wield the magical levels each and every one of them did but she used hers with deadly efficiently. With one of four leading Generals turning on them like this he didn't want any of them to associate that negativity and fear with her, an "outsider". Scared and hurt, people could become irrational and alarmingly superstitious – a very dangerous combination.

-DTRE-

"Arman, this is a surprise," Altiene said standing from his desk. Ever since what had happened between his eldest and Arman's youngest their relationship had been tense. Neither man could quite put the events behind yet but this was a new year, a time of renewal and rebirth, so if they were ever going to close this breach today was the best day for that.

"I'm afraid not a happy one Sire." Arman's grave mien had the King tensed but he waved his old friend to a seat near his son. His family still wore all black, Kurino's execution still fresh in their hearts, and Altiene was not emotionally ready to deal with more chaos but his role as King didn't afford him long to grieve and become ready it seems.

"You've met Liam my son. We've just been going through his new duties and if what you're about to tell me has to do with the Crown I would like for him to be present."

"I think that is wise," Arman said sitting after bowing respectfully to both men.

"So, to the point please. I'm not sure I can handle the standard pleasantries."

"My son Cristoff and his mate Lucy were abducted in the Holy Order's Citadel while on their way for his reinduction." Arman paused to let his audience digest that morsel of information before ploughing on. "The rest of my family was enjoying the holiday festivities when Erik my soon to be son-in-law who happens to be a soul listening mage heard Lucy cry out to him for help. She gave a description of someone I'm hoping was either forced or impersonated as the insider to make it all possible."

"Who? And who all knows about this already?" Liam interjected gravely. This was probably the worst thing to happen today of all days and he was already making plans to contain the news of this tragedy until things were settled.

"My family and a handful of Holy Knights," he answered intentionally leaving out the Fairy Tail mages still in Fiore. No matter what was decided now the Pradesh patriarch had his own plans and they were not going to change. "Lucy described an older man with curly silver hair and almost black eyes. She called him a General."

"Tennison," Altiene breathed out. "No it couldn't be! He's not like Kurino." It cost him so much to even say so but it was true. "He's never had any complaints about his conduct, never twisted any orders I've given. Hell Arman he's never even so much as screamed while being bathed in Immaculate Light when we both know Kurino was dead for minutes before my healers could save her! There is no way he is a traitor." His last statement was quiet, more like a prayer than anything else. Of the four leaders of the Holy Order of Knights Tennison was the only one who had never made excuses for his eldest's behavior. The man had actually argued after Kurino's close call with her own induction she wasn't fit to be Queen. That she needed to be treated for the trauma she'd experienced during their wars in driving out the Succubi from Joya before given any chance at power or authority let alone keep her status as next in line.

Oh if he had only listened to his trusted advisor. Instead he turned a blind eye to any fault she had blaming it on the loss of her mother at such a young age followed by a difficult war. Damn his pride! His daughter might still be alive if he'd been as good a father to her like Arman was to his children.

"That's why I think there is more going on here than-" Arman stopped. "Sire, Kaleb just told me he has everyone who knows anything about today contained and Tennison restrained. He is awaiting your order but…it doesn't look good."

"Lead the way," King Altiene stood abruptly. "Liam go get Jensa personally and meet us at…"

"The Holy Order's Citadel in the arboretum. Kaleb is having everyone moved there as we speak."

"Good, we'll have privacy and Jensa prefers a natural setting." With that all three men left the King's office in different states. Arman was preparing for the worst, Altiene was steadfastly in denial until he was given irrefutable proof, and Liam was grave. His father's behavior toward this man was like it was to his now deceased sister and he was more than happy to retrieve Jensa; he would listen to her since she had the ability to lay one's heart and soul open to those she chose. He was also concerned about what this meant for the Boscan people. Could this mean war? Another high profile execution setting an ominous tone for the rest of the year?

Whatever was to come to pass Liam was determined to see his countries' faith restored in their leadership and if it took a reorganization of the Crown's personal military, how the Steel Council members were appointed, or even the early retirement of his father…so be it. There was too much darkness and selfish actions corrupting this great nation; his people deserved better.

-DTRE-

"Kaleb," King Altiene greeted as he stepped outside into the secluded garden. _I need you to alter the memories of the knights present and send them off to their duties,_ he continued in his thoughts knowing the mindbender would hear.

 _Some of them are need of healing or just time for some side-effects to wear off Your Highness,_ Kaleb answered back careful to show proper deference to his King while simultaneously notifying him to reconsider his orders. The Guild Master already had an altered memory sequence he'd wanted to use but he couldn't willfully ignore or change direct orders from the King he'd pledged to serve.

Altiene's lips pressed into a thin line as he glanced around. No one had any obvious injuries but there were a few men sitting against some trees awkwardly. Pinching his brow Altiene sighed. If it wasn't one thing it was another…

 _A training accident from a new fighting technique,_ Kaleb suggested.

"Yes yes whatever you think is best just get it done before my son arrives."

Kaleb nodded and in less time than expected soon the area was cleared. This is what the mindbender exceled at, replacing memories, altering histories and series of events. These changes were permanent unlike when he forced people to change the way they thought or act; that was only possible if he literally unmade and rebuilt the person, something he was loath to ever have to do.

-DTRE-

Safra stood off to the side letting the light curve around her keeping as quiet as possible. The last time she'd been anywhere near Bosco's king she'd been forced to agree to terms of punishment if she ever wanted to be able to move freely around her sýzygos' country. The general terms weren't horrible it just meant she was unable to go home and see her family for an entire year. That part was the real trial.

She firmly believed she had done nothing wrong but humans were proving to be more emotionally driven and irrational than she was accustomed. It was a weakness the fairy often dealt with herself but she fought off her inclinations until she could think rationally like her Papa had taught her to do. It seems full humans often just accepted their emotions and left it at that.

It made her very difference in nature threatening to them even though she had been very careful not to permanently harm any of them, only acting when they because dangerous aggressors, but that did not seem to matter. So, she let herself become forgotten and watched everyone closely.

There were two new faces that arrived after some time. The first was a well-dressed man with dark hair and dark eyes that were similar to the king's except there was something in them that differed…it was a clarity of the situation and a resolute determination to act in the best way for all his people that she'd only ever seen once before – from her father.

Many people had personal priorities that made them unsuitable to become the greatest of leaders to their people no matter their skills, intelligence or ability to effectively take charge in a situation. It was the ability to put all of those who depended on them above any selfish desires, to act with full clarity of mind on facts and truths that distinguished these men. The one who had just joined the small gathering had that.

The woman on his arm was small, ancient for a human judging by the arch in her back and though her eyes were clouded over in white had real sight. A sight that looked directly at Safra with an intensity that stalled her breath. It was only a moment before the woman looked away turning her knowing gaze to the others but to Safra it felt much longer.

"Creepy isn't she," the comforting tenor of her life partner stated pulling her into his arms.

"She sees too much."

"You don't know half of it. Brace yourself. This is gonna be a hell of a ride." Vander smirked right before the world shifted.

-DTRE-

"You shall all see," Jensa said tone smooth and rich belying her age. Down into the depths of the man's soul the ancient seer brought the group along shattering false memories, unravelling twisted tales. This man was much different from those she'd been called to expose before.

There was no darkness in him, no betrayal of ideas he'd sacredly pledged, only truth in action. He enjoyed war, the slaying of powerful enemies, but his lust did not rule his actions. He was loyal to Bosco because Bosco was "home" and "home" must be protected from threats. This repeating idea he'd learned at the hand of an often violent taskmaster until it was engrained into the very depths of who he was.

Pergrande had always been a threat to "home" but their recent actions showed they were preparing for something potentially cataclysmic while he watched King Altiene sit back and ignore it because of the potential lives that might be lost in a war with such a powerful enemy. The reasoning made no sense to the man. Everything Bosco is and means would be destroyed if this enemy was allowed more time to strengthen its armies until it was ready to take direct action while they did nothing. "Home" would be lost. That was unacceptable.

Potential versus fact? Stupid to even ask.

This man had been born with no inherent notion of right and wrong but his guardian had taken him in hand. Gave him a set of guiding values, honor and morals to live by so he could appear "normal" to the world, live a "normal" life. They had been beaten into him as the "correct" way to act until it was a matter of survival for the young child to adopt them. That violence fed his need for power and influence but his own circumspect nature channeled any destructive tendencies constructively to work within socially accepted norms. Thus he became a Holy Knight, the front line in every war or battle, the protectors of home and hearth, the violent hand of justice.

Yes this man was different.

Jensa called back in her magic touched by the strange purity as a single tear fell from her blind eyes.

"Why Tennison," the king's voice cracked. He had been completely right and wrong about this man all at the same time. He really hadn't seen what he'd done as traitorous. "If you see the need to cut Pergrande down why aid them in giving what they wanted?"

"You say aid but that is not true. The facts are Karadin would have gotten both of them eventually. I only ensured it was in a way that was safer for the both of them, we would be sure to tie the abduction to Karadin and in a way that would prevent you from burying your head in the sand; I even played the part of a traitor to their faces to provide what protection I could to them in the future. Plus, out of anyone in Bosco can you think of two better individuals to handle this? The woman is carrying the children of a dragon slayer; she will be kept well fed and comfortable at least until the children can be safely weened. Cristoff, while he would be abused, it would not anything worse than what he had felt at your daughter's hand," Tennison sneered. She had been a symbol of everything that was "wrong" and her continued freedom to act in such a way was "evil".

"Likely less since Karadin covets him enough to keep him for himself for a time and that man does not have a taste for inflicting pain just topping powerful men. In addition, they are Pradesh's children. _He_ would do anything to save _his children_ before it was too late." The jab was well placed and Altiene felt it keenly. Whatever abuse Tennison had been dealt as a child, his guardian had done what Altiene had failed at; ensuring his child could have an honorable life.

What was worse, everything General Tennison said was true. Arman and his family would storm Pergrande raining down all amounts of devastation in order to rescue Cristoff and Lucy with or without his support. Kaleb had all of White Sea behind him that even without the normal military or the Holy Knights by their sides they had the fire power available for a short invasion. Only one thing didn't make sense.

"Why now?" he questioned. It was obvious by the General's actions he'd wanted to keep the general population ignorant of the situation so picking New Years' day where the city was full of revelers and more personnel under foot didn't make sense.

"I was running out of time." Only now did the prone man look anything less than proud. "You all know that I am not normal. There were other Holy Knights like me that the freed Immaculate Light killed when they were inducted. I couldn't let myself be killed, not yet. Not with Pergrande preparing to strike. I'd rather die fighting for home."

Safra finally stepped out of the shadows pulling away from the comfort of Vander's arms and knelt before this complicated yet simple man. What wouldn't she do to protect her home for the evil that lay in the heart of Pergrande? Cristoff and Lucy were friends, _family_ , but could she say for a fact that she wouldn't have done the same if the tables were turned? Maybe asked for their help first but that was probably the only difference.

Placing her hand on the general's brow Safra looked up to the pale blue of Arman's in question - for permission. These were his children and grandchildren in danger. She watched as his features softened for the first time since their abduction. Her hand lit with the true blessed light of Apollo, the same magic the lacrima collected and condensed for the induction ceremonies of the Hold Order.

It was all in Arman's eyes. He loved his children more than anything in the world but he was not blind to the follies of man. The urgency of little time could make even the most honorable and intelligent of men fools. If the light spared this man's life Arman would forgive him too…well after Tennison helped get his family back safe and sound even if it meant sacrificing his own life to do so. What King Altiene decided was another story.

-End of Chapter-

Whew! Yeah that happened…What do you guys think? Does the end ever justify the means? Do imperfect people have the right to judge the imperfect? I think I'm getting a little too deep in my head now…

On a lighter note the next chapter we'll get to see Lucy and Cristoff again! Love, Blas


	33. Change, Lost, Plan

A/N: It has been too long since I updated. I started this chapter a little bit ago but it took a bit to work out to flow. Thank you to all of those who've continued with me on this adventure. It's my first story and man the length of it is daunting for a first go. It's why I have a handful of shorts done sporadically already.

-Chapter 32-

The last thing Lucy could remember was not being able to breath after a disorientating flash of light robbed her from seeing anything but dark spots. She could remember the panic as she had struggled to inhale but no matter how hard her lungs worked it never seemed to be enough until a different darkness slowly stole away her sight and, subsequently, consciousness. So when Lucy woke it was in that complete state of confused panic, heart pounding rapidly in her chest as she gasped for air hungrily. She knew nothing except her mate and her hatchlings were in danger, too much danger, as well as a notion that they were far, too too far, from her nest and the tatsu.

Cristoff shifted, unsettled feelings filtered through his bond trying to force him from the uneasy sleep he had finally managed to drift off into for first time since arriving. It wasn't until he realized the comforting weight of his mate on his chest was gone that his dark eyes opened and he took stock of what his dragon soul had been trying to tell him; Lucy was missing and terrified. His growl caught in his throat when his scan of the room found his mate nearby but in a state that would require he be cautious and controlled.

Carefully Cristoff got up from the cot they'd been sharing eyes locked on the female he knew was his mate but was having trouble between resolving what his instincts and senses were saying. What he was seeing _wasn't possible_ without a dragon's personal influence or being implanted with a dragon lacrima and Cristoff was fairly certain Lucy hadn't come across either since they've met.

Sure she may have technically seen 5 real live dragons recently, one for each of the Draco keys she was now contracted to thanks to the thoughtful New Year's gifts from Farron and Arman, but none of those dragons had the magic Lucy was displaying at present. He'd made a point to get a feel of each of his draconic siblings and their magic so if they were ever caught in battle he would not accidentally attack them if Lucy summoned them. It also helped his dragon soul not feel threatened when his mate borrowed her spirit's powers because her entire magical signature would change to match her spirit. The same went for her dragons; if she was using Gyzor's magic to zap Bickslow it still registered as Gyzor's magic just channeled to Lucy's will even though she was technically a mortal dragon and not a spirit from a constellation. His dragon still had issues when she borrowed Gemini's powers.

They way Lucy felt right now was different from anything he'd felt from her before. It was like her own celestial magic was morphed into an actual dragon, like she had become an actual dragon, as opposed to her borrowing some random dragon's magic. The magical signature was too similar to her normal one but with twisted into a dragon style. If it weren't for Safra taking the time to discuss what to look for in magic between dragons, dragon slayers, humans and fairies he might not have known even this much of what was going on.

Gone were the milk chocolate depths that he loved so much replaced by solid black as if some twisted artist had blotted out her eyes with ink, black scales that almost swallowed the light in the room framed her eyes, ran down her neck and arms fading into a brilliant platinum where new sharp claws tipped her fingers as evidenced by the deep gouges left behind from her frantic attacks at the magic resistant wall.

Lucy was all snarls and frustrated screams, lips curled back showing even her canines had grown longer, as she tried to rip through the resilient surface by strength alone magic having proved to leave nothing but scorch marks. Years Bosco has used puriglass to keep their own criminal mages locked up but within view because of its natural ability to withstand magical influences of all types. You couldn't teleport through it, shatter it, melt it or even cut through it if the attack was in anyway magical in nature. It even stood up to most blades and hammers without showing any sign of damage so the groves Lucy was leaving on the surface, while not significant in aiding in an escape, was impressive.

She was at once his mate yet not his Lucy. This must be the dragoness he's previously only seen glimpses of until now in her full glory no doubt riled up due to her being pregnant in this situation.

The acrid metallic smell of blood broke through his shock and Cristoff found himself across the room in a flash pinning Lucy's arms to her sides as he held her against his chest and rumbled soothingly to calm her flaring instincts.

"You are only harming yourself zlatíčko. Please stop. This is not good for our little ones." The effect was almost immediate as Dragoness Lucy slumped in his arms.

"They are well?" The worried panic was evident in her voice as onyx eyes locked with his

"Yes."

"Mate… is well?" she hesitated.

"I am well only if you stay calm." Cristoff gently kissed Lucy's forehead.

"Too much danger. Cannot calm."

Cristoff's eyes gentled as the unshed tears of his mate welled in her eyes feeling her body tense again. "Sleep," he commanded gently. "Sleep little dragoness. I will protect us all."

Slowly Lucy's eyelids blinked trying to fight of the call of dreams. Each time her lids opened more and more of the black receded until the warm brown of her eyes was back, claws and scales gone. He was surprised his mate had managed to stay awake. _Did that mean the dragoness and Lucy were truly separate entities and my spell only affected the one in control?_

"Oh Cris what's happening to me?" Lucy clung to his chest. She'd remembered everything that happened but it was like she'd been trapped inside her own head while some primal need took control. That had never happened before. She'd felt the need to do something, act a certain way, before but it was still her in control. This…this had not been.

"I don't know," he didn't bother mincing words or trying to lie, "but we will figure it out. For now you have to be strong for me alright Lucy? I need that beautiful mind of yours clear and looking for ways to get us home."

Lucy meekly nodded her head. He was right. Of the two of them she sadly had much more experience being captured and judging by her surroundings this wasn't even the worst confinement she's found herself in even if her mate wasn't right by her side to help. This was just something else to survive.

Eyes filled with determination Lucy looked up into the peace her mate provided and just like that she needed him, needed to feel his warm body under her hand, have him feel her to the brim with everything he is.

Their lips crashed together, the couple quickly shedding their inhibiting clothes ignoring the world outside. The only thing that mattered in that moment were each other. The situation was bad but they were still alive and unharmed, still capable of doing much.

As much as Lucy aggressively came at him, Cristoff took it slow. Controlling their pace until she calmed, gentled in his arms. Only then did he push into her welcoming ready heat letting his entire body drag back and forth over her with each gentle rock and flex of his hips. He needed to hear her heavy breaths, feel her strong rapid pulse under his hands, and see the pleasure on her face as he lifted a single leg adjusting the angle.

It took all his concentration to ignore the way Seven's Kingling stood right on the other side of the puriglass wall another man at his elbow watching them intently. Stars he wished he could put both men to sleep through that shit glass. He would have both men collapsed to the floor in a second hopefully bashed their heads on the way down for their nerve to encroach on the sacred intimacy Lucy and he were sharing. Mind you, he preferred dealing with Nuryev over the Pergranedian scientists any day. Still didn't mean he liked the guy or how his eyes tended to linger on his mate.

"Hmm, Thaine with the female showing dragon slayer traits as well we're going to have to make additional alterations to the room. She managed to scratch the wall and I do believe the male would be able to do more damage with enough incentive." Calculating green eyes swept over the imprisoned pair once more before he turned and swept from the room his attendant following in his wake while recording furiously the no longer audible dictations of his master.

Cristoff pushed down his hate at being treated like a mindless animal of some science project and focused back on the woman in his arms completely. If she'd noticed their temporary guests at all or his temporary distraction she didn't show it.

"I love you so much."

"I love you to my dear beautiful Lucy."

For the rest of the night no words were exchanged as the pair lost themselves in each other until enjoying the slight reprieve of tension and worry. Lucy succumbed first to the bone melting exhaustion leaving Cristoff free to wrap his body around her delicate frame to cover and protect her from prying eyes.

"What is happening to you?" he whispered hands ghosting over the damaged flesh of one small delicate hand then the other until his healing magic left no trace of the cracked and torn nails her previous attacks had caused. Each episode Lucy had where she went all dragoness around him was lasting longer than the one preceding and left further changes to her human body making it more into one like a dragon slayer sported.

The whole situation was weird. As a dragon slayer, even in dragon force, none of them lost their minds to the dormant piece of dragon soul they harbored in their bodies; he didn't even know that could happen. With Lucy… it was almost like there was a young dragoness, all instinct and no reason, growing and possessing her body. Would a day come when Lucy would be lost to this dragoness? That was unacceptable.

If only he could speak with his mother. If only Nurem would come out of hiding. Arcnologia was confirmed dead now so why would she continue to remain hidden even from him? He could really use her wisdom right now.

-DTRE-

Safra crawled on the floor searching for her hand held viewing mirror. She lost it chaos the day Vander had died, albeit briefly, but had put off looking for it afraid of the bad memory it might bring up. Now, with preparations of war being made she could no longer keep her head buried in the sand. Using a standard com or her skini might have worked while she'd been stuck here in Pelerno but there were just somethings that would be easier to accomplish with the portable viewing device aboard an airship; for one she wouldn't have to be locked away in her travel home since there was no open space available to keep it setup. Bad memories or not, she needed to find it.

By now she's searched her skini and the Pradesh home, spoken with the house keeper and various other staff members and still nothing. The last time she remembered having it was in Vander's room where she'd seen exactly what the Kurino woman had done to her sýzygos so she was here again determined to leave no corner left unturned.

She felt him, hands covered in shadows ghosting up her hips, before she sensed him enter the room. Arms encased her waist as a firm heat pressed against her back.

"How does anyone expect me to get any work done with you and Gin constantly teasing me?" his skilled fingers danced across her exposed skin.

"Who is the one teasing whom?" Safra struggled to answer her arms suddenly feeling weak.

"I was not the one with my barely cover ass in the air." He nipped at the tip of her ear loving the way she shuddered beneath him.

"I-I…nngh ooooh…am t-tryinnng t-t-to fiiiiind- Shit Van." Her voice trembled loving and hating the way he tormented her caged body, "my finding mirror," she practically yelled out before all coherent thought was lost.

The shadowquip mage stilled for only a moment remembering he'd picked it up and put it in his void storage pocket some time ago before continuing his assault. That could wait for later. Right now he needed a distraction from all the horrible things his mind was conjuring up that Lucy and Cristoff might be experiencing; he'd been on several missions as a Blood Hunter into that country and seen firsthand what happened to their prisoners. What better way to shut those thoughts down than giving his finance a little attention?

-DTRE-

"Given the updated flow rates now that your newest slaves are being harvested again this time at a lower rate we estimate the lacrima should be at maximum capacity by the end of the month sire."

Karadin listened intently as he watched his newest Pradesh pet give his favors to the woman, his mate, carrying his progeny. It wasn't much of a consolation to not having the man himself but the picture quality was good; sound would have been better. Still it was fascinating to watch their interaction, the tenderness the obviously powerful man showed. It…didn't disgust him like that normally did. That obvious show of weakness was more like a show of control, a way to dictate what he wanted from the woman in a subtle way. Different from how he, himself, acted but Karadin could still appreciate it for what it was – manipulation wielded like a surgical blade.

Glancing at the readings from various monitors a slow smile curled up his lips. Them having sex was actually increasing the magical output they could safely siphon from the pair which meant he wouldn't likely have to wait all that much longer. Everything was going perfectly now except…

"How are the modifications to the serum coming along?"

"Better than anticipated your highness. We've already isolated the how the Succubus venom interacts with both males and females and are now starting on isolating the key components that grants compliance and arousal."

"How long?" the pregrandian monarch demanded already feeling the anxious anticipation of feeling the male slayer's hard body writhing under his hands, his hot tight channel taking in every inch he had to offer. The sooner his scientists could modify the succubus venom to work universally on men and women the sooner he could trace the delicious planes of that man's body with his tongue.

"We hope to have results by the end of this week only…"

Karadin's eyes narrowed at the sound of hesitation. "What?" He demanded more than annoyed with the continuing distraction.

"We don't have any pregnant females to test it on to know if it would cause a miscarriage."

"You're telling me that out of the dozens of female slaves I own in the pits none of them carry?" Sure he might loss potential profit from destroying one of the gladiator's offspring instead of selling them but that was such a small sacrifice to ensure he got the lunar slayer in his bed and kept the unborn children healthy. The boys she carried would grow into the perfect men he could use to control his soon to be expanded holdings.

"They were all sold off last week."

"Well go to the slave markets and buy more if you have too. They'll be cheap since their usefulness at working will be limited. Do I need to hold your hand for everything?" He was not happy. This nonsense would delay his conquest yet again but he wasn't stupid and would never compromise his greater plans for lust. What was important was to find a way to breed the dragon slayer so Pergrande would have an entire line of dragon slayers loyal to only him. They would be his enforcers after the wars were over whether this nonsense about gods proved true or false. Karadin knew he would need powerful and intelligent males in order to keep both Bosco and Minstrel under his thumb after he used either Hroth or his berserkers as the initial invading forces. His senators were loyal enough and could be trusted to rule appropriately in his name for a time but not many were terribly bright so they would have to be replaced before too long. The dragon slayers he could raise to his standers, make them loyal only to him and entrust them to rule under him keeping his reign uncontested for generation to come.

"I will see to it personally sire. I do have one more thing…We've finally been able to go through all of Nuryev's research on dragons and dragon slayers as well as verified certain aspects…" A silent snarl had the lead scientist speaking faster. "Any stress experienced by either of the mated pair is felt by both and they feed off of the mage from the other. The symbiotic relationship is quite facinatin-"

"Get to the point before my patience is pressed too far," Karadin warned.

"The serum has proved to cause high levels of stress even in willing test subjects that might prove to be unsafe for the pregnant female. I've already got my men into looking into solving that issue," the man rushed to say before earning more of his king's ire. "Only, how attached are you to the Prince of Seven?"

"Why?"

"Well, I've been studying him and his magic. With a touch of his hand he can control the mind of anyone. If his powers were brought to bear on the female, she could convince the male to do _whatever_ she asks. We could use an already well known hallucinogen on his that should have no ill effects on her, put the new magical restraining cuffs we've been designing for the pair on them and you would have a complicit lusty lover trained in giving pleasure. The hallucinogen will ease his willingness, her permission will let him perform and the cuffs will ensure his magic can't purify his blood of the drugs since that will be fed directly to the female where it will be trapped useless in her body."

"I like this plan and most of everything we have already. I've also seen the way Nuryev eyes the woman no matter how hard he tries to hide it his tastes, they do unfortunately tend to stray that way," Karadin says not even trying to hide his disgust. "I'm sure if I give her to him he will do whatever I ask."

"If you are sure I am in no position to question. It seems to me it would be just as easy to drain his magic into a lacrima so you would not have to rely on anyone else to do as you will," said Uther. He hated the Sevenese upstart taking over his lab and gaining favors from _his_ King. He needed him out of the way but knew to act on that against his king's wishes would see his off worse than dead.

Karadin closely considered the idea. Having the ability to control the minds of whomever he touched was seductive...

"No, the process could kill him and he still has much value to me outside of his magic. That mind is making my plans come to fruition far faster than we'd anticipated as well as I still need him as a figurehead to rule in Seven. Maybe his wavering loyal can even be firmed up if I give him the female. I do see that he is not currently content with his current role and breaking him without losing his skills is impossible or else his mother would have already done so. Even better the woman has recently proven to be just a bit more interesting." He smirked remembering what he saw when she finally woke up not very long ago. It seemed that she might be a dragon slayer as well and if so…well she could be part of his breeding program to a greater extent. Maybe give her to the prince as his queen once they found a way to separate the pair and let them create more dragon slayers too. That would give Nuryev a little autonomy, the woman he desires and keep the rare gem of a man grateful to him for life. Yes, he liked that plan very much.

"If we can find another mage with magic that has similar effects capture or buy them whatever the costs. In the meantime continue working on the serum. Go now, I have much to consider."

-End of Chapter-


	34. We're Coming

A/N: Thanks for all your support and comments everyone. It really keeps me going. Next chapter is the invasion so like 2-3 chapters left in the story, that's including epilogues. I'm soooooo close Woot woot!

Chapter 33

Kaleb was starting to think he had the worst luck out of all his siblings. It wasn't rational, hell it wasn't even sort of true considering everything they'd each been through but right now he was frustrated. It didn't matter that he knew Zen had suffered more than any in his family could imagine given he'd grown up for decades as a slave in the god forsaken country they were currently en route to or that Emzadi had lost her first love to the fickleness of dragon slayer magic she hadn't had a choice in receiving. Every single one of his siblings had gone through an especially difficult childhood; it was part of why Arman had adopted who he had.

Still, it seemed like while his family was finally finding their happiness he got the joy of being caught up in some never ending romance-less riptide pulling him further away from what he really wanted in life, a partner and children he could dedicate himself to and love.

No, he, Kaleb Pradesh, was now officially pinning after the one person who'd ever turned him away. A brilliant man who actually wanted him just as much if not more but refused to act of his inclinations for some incomprehensible reason. Kaleb didn't even have the chance to press the point and maybe work things out because of Karadin's ploys, whatever the fuck they were, had them flying thousands of miles to war where death was a very real possibility.

Was his life not full of enough trials up to this point that he didn't deserved someone who could stimulate him both mentally and physically, to cuddle with during the night? His magic had caused him frequent nightmares and migraines throughout his life to the point he'd had to wear a lacrima around his neck at all times to help take some of the conscious strain away. He was the master of the largest mage guild in the world with over 4,000 mages, he was a Holy Knight, Wizard Saint and now fucking adopted by the God Apollo with even more responsibility piled on his shoulders. What more did he have to do to earn a helpmeet in this life that he wouldn't eventually become bored or disillusioned by?

Freed Justine was just some such person, an elegant beautiful man with a mind to match his own, was all he'd ever wanted for himself and now the fucking world was conspiring against him to keep the rune mage just out of his reach. He was going to bring Pergrande to its knees if it was the last thing he did.

Kaleb looked back up at the monitor on the bridge of the airship committing one final look of the noble greenette to memory before tucking all that back to the recesses of his mind so he could focus. They were only an hour from Pergrande's capitol and he could not afford distractions; one millisecond could be the difference between life and death in battle and he had a responsibly to the mages of White Sea that had been asked to come fight to keep them safe as best as he was able and bring them home.

-DTRE-

Freed sighed silently as he looked out at the night sky focusing on the bright moon hanging over the land so his mind didn't wander to pale lavender eyes and long platinum locks. Until now he'd kept his interactions with the mindbending mage limited in order to control his growing obsession with the man. That, it seemed, was no longer a luxury he had. Even avoiding Kaleb on ship didn't stop Freed from feeling his presence there, gently prodding at his mind, looking for answers he wasn't ready to share yet, if ever.

Cursing in a rare fit of angst, Freed clutched the railing, the only physical expression of his internal torment. Why oh why did he have to be this way? Why couldn't he be like a Boscan and freely share pleasure with anyone he found attractive without strings? No, he had to be obsessive and clingy when he found someone he truly admired like Kaleb…or Laxus. His heart had already taken a beating longing after someone he knew he could never have did it really need to seek out another? Was it his fate to go through life longing for such powerful, untouchable men? To be drawn in like a moth to their brilliance until the pain consumed him leaving nothing but an empty husk?

Straightening his spine Freed smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on his coat and fixed his cuffs before he returned inside. Now was not the time for selfish, angst ridden, unproductive thoughts. Two very good people were most likely suffering unknown torments and a battle was just on the horizon. He could always think about Kaleb later when this was over and he was back at home in Magnolia holed up in his library with a glass of scotch.

-DTRE-

Bickslow eyed Freed as he crossed the canteen, back straight as a pole, shoulders bunched tighter than virgin's ass. It was obvious, to him at least, that something had happened between his friend and older brother and it had not turned out well. Bicks knew what sexual frustration looked like, years spent in the sexually repressed Fiore made him far more familiar with blue balls then any man should have to be in order to have some semblance of a respectable reputation and the fact that both Freed and Kaleb were in this weird limbo dance and would be until they got Cris and Lucy back was just plain fucked up. Pergrande couldn't have picked a worse time to fucking start something. Nothing was going how he'd planned.

"I know that look," a quiet voice called him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw the red hair and concerned eyes of his mate before he pulled her in his arms and buried his face in her stomach grateful Erza had stopped wearing her armor most of the time now.

"What's wrong?" Erza queried as she ran her fingers through Bicks blue black locks.

"Besides the obvious?" His muffled reply was almost desperate.

"Yes," Erza stiffened at the reminder not that she needed it. Lucy was her first real "girlfriend", a sister in more than just arms. The fact that she was pregnant and in as much trouble as she was in, was never far from her thoughts. She also felt the constant pain and anxiety her mate felt over his brother and good friend being taken but that was separate from what he was feeling now.

"I'm sorry kočička. It's just…I've watched Freed moon over Laxus for years so when I saw that same look in his eyes but for Kaleb? Someone I knew could and would most likely return his feelings? Mavis, it was such a relief they are so perfect for each other. I, well... I fucked up."

"What did you do?" Erza finally prompted after the continued silence stretched out doing nothing but building more tension.

"I may have worked with Lucy to orchestrate a meeting between the two at White Sea's New Year's Eve party that would clue Kaleb into how he felt only…"

"It didn't work out."

"No it didn't… and before I could corner either of them Lucy and Cris got snatched and we were preparing for war." His arms around her waist tightened. "I just wanted them to be happy like us, give Kaleb a chance to work his magic on Freed since it was obvious Freed wasn't going to take any sort of initiative on his own. They both deserve each other not this shit."

"Give it time Bickslow. What will be will be and there is little we can do about it except show our support."

"That's deep babe." Bickslow fought a wry grin. "Where'd you pick that up? One of your stories?" Bickslow gripped his mate's ass knowing full well the naughty stories she preferred reading contained nothing but smut with vague storylines; fun for their experimentation but not much substance.

"No," Erza squeaked. "It," she cleared her throat, "It was in one of those delightful cookies you introduced me to. True wisdom delivered in a sweet crunchy pastry." There were stars in her eyes at the memory.

Bickslow bit back his chuckle as he stood and pecked his beautiful mate on the tip of her nose. Only she would take the vague messages in fortune cookies to heart and find depth but that's why he loved her. There was a childish innocence in her heart that she protected with all the hard layers of her personality and he loved it when it came out to play with his much more visible adolescent behavior.

He was still worried for his family but the woman in his arms right now made it bearable, his little cookie made everything bearable.

-DTRE-

"Oh fuck that's right. Take it all you worthless piece of shit!"

Karadin's lip lifted in disgust involuntarily. He was here to ensure the final testing of the altered succubus venom went smoothly not watch two of his researchers get their rocks off with the recently purchased male and female emaciated slaves as they tested the bounds of induced compliance. It would be one thing if anyone involved in the process were the least bit attractive but this was just pathetic watching wiry limbs tremble with minimal effort, it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"How are my slayers handling their new accommodations?" he questioned letting a memory of that pair having sex supplant what he was watching. The more he watched the couple the more he understood Cristoff's and Nuryev's fascination with the woman. All soft exaggerated curves she may be but it was obvious she was physically strong, her magical power output potential was higher than most of his berserkers and hell even he could appreciate the symmetry and proportion of her features; it was a sign genetic strength he approved of. With the likelihood of birthing only males added to the mix he might even consider lowering himself to siring an heir on her personally before giving her over to Nuryev.

"The new restraints are working perfectly sire. With Cristoff's magic funneling directly to the female his body had been unable to purify his system of any of the safe compounds we've tested. It is likely they can be separated for extended periods from now on. We are also able to syphon more of her magic without ill effects to the fetuses' development while her bindings have proven effectual in preventing her from using magic."

Karadin finally looked at the man. That had not been an original feature in the specialized cuffs designs and it had taken some…persuasion…to get that feature included instead of relying on the room to contain her. He understood the complications of essentially trapping the magic within the woman instead without locking the magic away completely but there was no way Karadin was going to risk her using magic to summon some unknown entity since they couldn't use the general magical drain like they did before with the lunar dragon slayer already being drained of almost all his magic; he didn't want them dead before his mini slayers were even born yet.

Having the new room setup had been so frustrating he eventually had to leave all the details in the hands of Nuryev so he could focus on getting the pleasure room he'd used for Cristoff later ready. Oh, and with the drug finally showing no negative side effects that future was tonight.

Not only were the vitals of both the male and female slaves normal, Gods they were actively participating now when only an hour ago they were screaming and/or crying. Just thinking about the large raven dragon slayer's full lips around his cock, teeth dragging and nipping at his skin, those powerful thighs and ass bunching with every thrust had his mouth watering.

"Sire, the lacrima for the summons is finally full!" a young boy called out of breath before dropping into a low bow.

"Explain." The command would brook no subterfuge. Karadin had just gotten a report saying there were at least 2 more weeks until it was filled.

"There was -" he gasped, "a huge magical surge. We had to bleed some out so the crystal didn't crack."

Karadin was already moving from the room toward the section where the magic harvesting was occurring. It seems he couldn't look away from his monitors for a second before shit hit the fan. While this meant he would be able to summon the God of Winter closer to the season's peak, he hated surprises. They meant that his had missed something and he hated missing anything.

-DTRE-

 _Are you sure this is a good idea? With my magical stores so low I won't be able to help you if this goes too far._ Cristoff cupped Lucy's cheek his forehead pressed against hers as he struggled maintaining some semblance of confidence. Ever since they'd overheard some of the servants talking about plans for a pleasure dungeon and eyeing him lustfully Lucy had been more than a little determined on getting them both free and away snarling at any and everyone that so much looked at him. This plan, while not as dangerous because his magic was flowing to her direct, still had his hackles rising.

 _Sometimes you just need to have a little faith,_ Lucy thought placing a tender chaste kiss on his lips.

 _I love you._

 _I love you too._ Lucy stepped away from her mate's warm embrace and took a deep breath to settle her nerves. Summoning a silver key shouldn't be hard but she knew it would take a wealth of magic to hopefully flood the system that syphoned her magic whenever they fluxed above her normal resting levels.

Eyes locked on her mate Lucy let loose a storm of magic. The huge magic circle under her feet flicked as she pushed more and more magic trying to stabilize the pathway, something hard enough to do without the physical key in her hand but not impossible when it's for one of her mate's dragon siblings. She'd decided requipping the actual gate key – something that is normally super quick and easy – would waste too much magic and time given their circumstances.

"Lucy stop! You're using too much power!" Cristoff yelled over the torrent of magic.

"No I'm so close! Open Gate of the Drag-" she stopped abruptly, eyes rolling back, magic suddenly nonexistent.

"Lucy!" Cristoff was across the small room in no time catching her lax body before she hit the floor not quite capable of biting his growls when he tried to instinctively call his magic only for it not to come. He felt blind without it!

Laying her on the floor Cristoff slowly made his way through checking her vitals like a normal, non-magical, healer did. He'd have to thank Xally for using him as one of her guinea pigs while she was working for her MD when he saw her next.

-DTRE-

"Tell me there will be no long term damage." Nuryev's voice was flat but his eyes promised death if he didn't get the answer he was looking for.

"No we knocked her out before she could do anything worse than temporarily lower their magic levels below the determined threshold."

"At least the safety worked." Nuryev pinched the bridge between his eyes. He'd gotten all of 30 minutes of rest after being awake for 36 hours straight before these Pergrandian idiots they call scientists stormed into his room panicking. Already anticipating the shit storm Pergrande's king was going to rain down Nuryev wanted to do nothing more than go back to sleep. There was no reason why either of their blood pressure should be so low still.

"What the hell is happening down here? I thought you said you had everything under controlled but now I'm being told that my dragon slayer is not stable enough for me to take him tonight? I want answers Nuryev!"

Fist clenched the Sevenese prince found what went wrong. "It seems your people are so incompetent they can't even correctly enter data in correctly," he said before shoving his tablet with his recommended settings clearly outlined at the Pergrande ruler and pointing at the same settings currently set.

"Your man fucked up the decimal place and had she got even 10 pts lower she might have not survived taking the unborn slayers with her."

Karadin's eyes narrowed on the screens he was looking at jaw clenched so tight he was sure he was in danger of breaking a tooth. "I want this Gristle in my thrown room 10 minutes ago; an example needs to be made of people who make mistakes. Uther, we move the summoning of Hroth up to Midnight tonight. It seems my evening is suddenly free. Why are you still standing here? Move," he ordered looking at Cristoff clinging to the woman on final time before he turned to leave. This Gristle man had just signed himself up for hours of torture, one for every hour Karadin was missing with the lunar dragon slayer because of his ineptitude. Yes, his inevitable death was going to be slow.

-End of Chapter-

I'm going to be working on Pradesh week to celebrate Desna's Birthday so look out for that.


	35. Ready? Fight!

Long awaited update I know but this chapter was very difficult for me to write. Battles and the like are sooooo far out of my comfort zone it took a while before I was able to write anything that I could be somewhat proud of, then a little longer to try and polish it up.

 **\- Last time on DTRE because it's been a while-**

Bosco discovered one of their Generals of the Immaculate Light helped Pregrande kidnap Cristoff and Lucy so Karadin could harvest Lucy's magic and get his hands on dragon slayer children in order to force Bosco to finally act against the threat to their country and way of life. The Pradesh family didn't take this betrayal too kindly but followed Crown Prince Liam's suggestion to leverage General Tennison's relationship with Pergrande to get enough inside information so Bosco's attack on Rommell, the capital of Pergrande, can be done with as little loss of life as possible.

Kaleb has gathered several hundred of his White Sea mages, along with a contingent of Holy Knights and regular military, to invade/overwhelm Pergrande's forces in hopes to destabilize their government enough a new king or council can supplant Karadin.

On the way, the dragon slayers of Fiore along with Freed, Erza and Bickslow join them to help get Lucy and Cristoff back.

Meanwhile Lucy, in a bid to try and break out before King Karadin can find a way to safely rape her mate, tries summoning one of her spirits causing a surge in magic topping off the giant lacrima before she's knocked unconscious.

 **-Chapter 34-**

Cristoff watched as the lab surrounding his current prison cleared completely - scientists, assistant's, technicians, everyone. The new "room" he and Lucy had been moved to recently was more of a clear box made completely out of transparent puriglass right in the middle of a lab that always seemed to have people there working and watching. Along with the new jewelry they were both sporting it made planning an escape exponentially more difficult, at least before they were approached by an unexpected ally.

"It worked," he unconsciously voiced.

"You sound as if you didn't expect it to. Do you not trust Van's contact?" Lucy stayed in her prone position, the signal for all clear not yet given.

"There's no way for us to verify anything he said so yes, I was worried this was some kind of trap that might kill you."

"That's stupid. No-" Lucy cut her mate off before he got a chance to interrupt. "They may not have any regard for me but I am pregnant with an undeniably powerful male's…what did that one man say?"

"Spawn." Cristoff supplied quietly feeling his mate's amused humor.

"Ah yes, an undeniably powerful and attractive male's spawn that is most likely male as well. That, they care about, that, they see value in. I've actually been treated better than you since we've arrived and no matter how opportunistic the man could be, do you think he'd risk the lives of our coveted children just for a power surge?" Lucy felt the power on her restraints fade so opened her eyes.

"Well, you didn't have to sell your performance quite so well," he said helping Lucy up off the floor, shoulders relaxing further as he felt his magic stores starting to fill up again – another sign that their ally's plan was working. "I almost completely lost it."

"Whether performing in a famous theater or in a dirty little hole in the wall, one must never let their standards drop." Lucy sniffed lifting her chin as pretentiously as possible feeling a little giddy that soon they'd be home.

"Alright there Dame Heartfilia. What say we blow this popsicle stand?" Cristoff smirked at his mates small fit of giggles holding her close as he bathed in the smallest refraction of moonlight shining on an imperceptible crack in the seal of their container. The small part in the seam of their prison was the only reason he'd given any credence to Thaine's plans for their escape. He didn't know what the man hoped from it all but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to take his chance to get Lucy and his hatchlings to safety.

Even now he felt the influence of the moon and let its power swirl around him as he shifted blindly, following the complicated path of the reflected rays until he was sure they were safely outside. He was, however, not prepared for what was happening all around him when he paused to moon bathe a little before making another larger jump.

Lucy's eyes were wide in shock, memories of dragons filling the sky, fire raining down on Crocus, buildings crumbling, people screaming, the smell of blood and death in the air…It was something right out of her nightmares following the GMG and the Eclipse Gate. Whenever she woke from those dreams it always took her a while to remember that was not what had happened that day at all.

Slowly the images of dragons faded into Boscan gunships fighting vicious looking wyverns high above the city, Crocus became an unfamiliar cityscape but the smell of death and the haunting sounds of animalistic roars stayed the same.

"Shit," Cristoff cursed requipping his sword from his Holy Knight Armor cutting down a Pergrandian solider that had tried to attack them while they were distracted. "Lucy, honey, now is not the time to freeze up." He grunted deflecting a stray spell that almost hit her.

"Oh, right." Lucy pulled Adro's key calling the lunar dragon and donning his Stardress. The dragon scales she gained by wearing it were much better protection against any blade or spell than anything else she owned. "Let's get above the gun fire and help the ships by clearing the skies?" Lucy jumped high borrowing some dragon strength landing smoothly onto Adro's back quickly followed by her mate before the dark dragon took flight letting his body expand to his true size as the space around them opened up.

-DTRE-

"Well fuck, you think that guy lied to us?" Gajeel eyed the empty glass box knocking on its surface hearing no flaws in the material.

"After a trip in the voids?" Vander smirked. He always loved the way people like the man they'd come across earlier reacted at actually confronting the darkness they often toyed with.

"They must have been moved recently." Zen kept his eyes focused on their surroundings. It was their job to find Lucy and Cristoff and get them to safety back with his father so these labs could be eradicated but something was off. Not 3 minutes before he'd felt Lucy move to somewhere overhead but he was wary to trust his still not understood bond completely. He knew how seriously paranoid and inventive Karadin was so it could very well be some sort of trap; there was no way they should have gotten in this easily and Zen had no desire to fall into the cruel man's clutches again. As the hairs on the back of his neck stood up Zen turned around again scanning the area; he couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched.

"Boys, I don't know how but I see Lucy and Cristoff out here fighting on Adro. The Horizon is moving into position so you need to clear the area. They'll fire on your signal." Arman's voice was hard and clear over the earpieces they each wore. Because of the size of the invading forces Arman was helping Kaleb and a few select generals in executing their invasion and rescue strategies.

Zen sheathed the twin swords, a gift from Safra even if he wasn't sure she knew Vander had taken them from her skini and given them to him, relieved they were finally leaving this place. He loved the feel of the cool almost white metal in his hands, the way his magic sung while he fought with them it was like they were made for him and he would approach Safra about keeping them after they made it home.

"You heard father. Let's move out," he intoned.

"I hope the fighting's better out there than in here," Gajeel mumbled. He'd been aching to let his frustration and blood lust loose since he heard about Lucy getting kidnapped and so far he hadn't had that chance.

"No worries there handsome. If you still need help unwinding after the battle I'd be happy to help you work it out since your little mate is back in Fiore with the kiddy." Vander practically purred in Gajeel's ear as the three moved to leave.

"Aren't you promised? What'd your mates think about you whoring around?" The reproof came out a bit harsher than Black Steel had intended but Vander's offer unnerved him more than it should have.

"Who said my little fairies wouldn't be there?" Vander chuckled darkly. The brilliant thing about being intended to fairies? Their culture had no opinions on sex or physical pleasure since their bodies were physically incapable of experiencing it. It was only Safra's partial human nature and Gin's copy magic that gave them the necessary anatomy to let them enjoy sex and because of that, they assigned more value to partial joining done through a magic exchange, communication and honesty more than where pleasure of the physical nature was found and who it was shared with. That's not to say he would ever share pleasure with anyone outside of the pair without their mutual consent, it was just really fun to tease a dragon.

"Almost mated and you're still just as bad," Gajeel gruffed.

"Sire, your plan worked. I've confirmed the slayer and his mate are clear and it looks like the Boscan's are going to bomb the facility as soon as their people are clear." A man peeked out from behind the false wall as he spoke quietly into his communications lacrima.

"Good, that saves us some effort. Join me at the south entrance."

"Yes sir." Thaine made one final pass of the room before joining his king. Soon all their hard work was going to pay off.

-DTRE-

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Get down," Presca warned before he barreled into the fairy pair trapping them under his body as he deflected a massive wave of raw magic power slamming through the building destroying everything in its wake. He'd been teamed with the fairies to investigate and neutralize the giant lacrima their intel said was going to be used to summon an Ice God but it had only taken the energy mage a fraction of a second to realize they'd arrived too late and the fallout from activating that much power would incinerate all of them if he didn't minimize their surface area and use his magic to buffer the impact. He was powerful but even Presca had limits as to how much energy he could affect without potentially killing himself.

The ground shook as screams wailed coming from the room Presca had just left, the trio not moving overwhelmed by the sheer malevolence of the presence that had not been there a minute ago.

"This is bad. We need to warn the others," Gin announced lifting both Safra and Presca with his deceptively strong diminutive frame as he stood now that the power around them stabilized.

"And tell them about these beasties," Safra added firing light from her palms at the head of a canine looking creature as dark as the depths of a cave with eyes glowing like magma killing it before it had a chance to lunge at them. "Hell Beasts." Safra's lips curled.

Presca did a quick scan on the creature noting its life energy zeroed out before the trio left to head back out of the building so their earpieces were able to work once outside the protective fields so they could send the alarm.

-DTRE-

As the screams of his guards, senators and slaves cried out, their blood splattering his hall's walls that had just been cleaned after he'd made an example of Gristle, all Karadin could do was clench his jaw as he tried so desperately to enforce his will on the Ice God, to stop him from his rampage. The circlet he wore was not working the way it should – enslaving Hroth to be his to command. Instead the only thing it seemed to do was prevent him from joining his men in the slaughter while keeping the dark revolting creatures that appeared with the god away.

 _This is not how this was supposed to happen_. For the first time in his life Karadin felt powerless, weak. He didn't like it at all. He is a powerful king over one of the most powerful kingdoms in Ishgar not a helpless fool so terrified in that moment he'd wet himself; the damning scent of ammonia surrounding him burned his nose as the wetness of his pants chafed against his skin.

After minutes that felt like an eternity to Karadin his hall finally fell silent. Icy white eyes kept him in place as a cruel smile chilled him to the bone.

"So the little human kingling thought to use me as a tool?" Hroth laughed darkly right in the pest's face. "I would kill you for the audacity of even thinking you could do that to me but as it is…" the God of Winter and Ice circled the tall human. It was because of his this mortal's hubris that he had his physical body again, that he could finally continue his plans at taking his favored brother Apollo's most prized creation from him and destroy it; the bastard deserved it for always getting everything good leaving him with nothing but shit.

"You're life through that circlet you wear now keeps me anchored to this plane." Hroth turned away, the call of bloodshed nearby like a siren song to his iced heart.

Before Karadin could rip the thin metal off his brow he found he couldn't move his arms. Ice he'd not felt until now trapped his numbed limbs in place as it slowly crept up to his shoulders. The deadly beautiful being turned around and smirked.

"Can't have you ruining things now can I? Oh and don't worry, that ice won't kill you. In fact its purpose is to keep you timeless. Everlasting life is what you wanted, right?"

Karadin could hear Horth's sadistic laughter fade as the thick layer of ice encased him fully. From that moment on all he knew was the cold, eyes frozen on the slaughter he unwittingly unleashed on his people unable to even breathe. All he wanted was for the world to be a better place where the strong and powerful could live and enjoy pleasure with like-minded individuals as should be there right. He wanted to unite the world and rid it of weakness. _What have I done?_

-DTRE-

"What the fuck are these things!" A man screamed turning his attention from the Boscan soldier in front of him to the snake like creature trying to swallow his comrade.

"Hell Beasts. It seems your king unleashed them in his bid for power." The Boscan knight grunted cutting the legs out from under a huge spider that had tried to catch him in its pincers. "Command, we need some holy knights on grid 46. Hell Beasts," he kept it short reigning in his magic as he fended off another attack.

"Whatever you do," the Boscan called out to his men, "don't use magic unless it is light based. Fire outside of celestial flames won't do anything either except make them stronger."

The Pergrandian solider heard the order then quickly relayed it to his own men not caring about his king's orders, their superiority as a people or the disgusting depravity of the invading forces on his homeland. Unlike most, he knew why they were here he just didn't understand why a single man or woman was so important the country would risk coming here to their deaths for them. It was something he'd think about later, after he got his men through this alive and then turned the beaten Boscan forces back.

-DTRE-

"What is this thing?" Erza called out across the street to Bickslow as she kept her eyes locked on the man, creature, thing, whatever it was ready for the next attack. It was male, the blood soaked erection it wielded made that fairly obvious but it had reptilian wings on its back, spikes down its spine and the outside of its legs and arms, and dense fur, stained in what she didn't want to know, that rebuffed even her sword around its neck and torso.

"Berserker like the ones we saw before on the temple job." Bickslow was trying to get to his mate but the thing kept getting between them, his babies' blasts glancing off the scale like skin doing absolutely nothing. "Those ones were the runts of Pergrandes creations."

"Yes they were," a voice cut in as a small smoke grenade went off filling the alley with a thick green haze causing the visibility in the area reduced to nil.

Erza tried not to breathe, the smoke burned her lungs, while she focused on her hearing now that she couldn't see anything. She didn't like that her mate was so far away from her in the middle of a battle but when the smoke finally cleared she felt the cold bite of fear impale her soul. There had to be a dozen or more Berserkers surrounding Bickslow and her now and they'd been having trouble with just the one. How were they going to survive this?

-DTRE-

"I don't think I can hold them back any longer!" Safra struggled to say. Right before their group made it outside so they could make their call a whole army of shade's from the voids intercepted them. Had she not thrown up a light shield as quickly as she had they all might have been dead by now. There were too many for her to destroy with True Light and Gin didn't have time or power to do the incantation to send so many back to their plane at once. That left Presca channeling Gin's power into her so she could try and push them all through the ever growing mass of gluttonous soul suckers.

"You have to. We're almost in range."

"It's no good!" The shield wavered again as she pushed harder. "If we move I lose it, if we stay we're stuck."

"What if you pulse the spell like a blast, we run the last 15-20 feet, then throw the shield up again. We can call for back up while we wait." Gin didn't like it, it was risky but they really didn't have any other options.

"I'll try. On the count of three. 3…2…"

The three mages got ready to move.

"Run!" Safra blasted a pulse through the shield, the force of it breaking functioned like an explosion pushing them forward with its force.

"In range," Presca was immediately reporting in.

"Shield back up Saf," Gin said watching horrified as the shades finally recovered and were starting to head straight for them.

"One second," Safra tried to catch her breath. The back lash of the spell was making focusing harder than she'd anticipated.

"We don't have one," Gin warned.

"Back up is on the way," Presca announced.

"They're going to be too late," Gin retorted mind in a haze after he'd tried copying Safra to try and get the protection spell cast himself but he hadn't counted on his mind scrambling like hers was currently.

"Well fuck." Presca pulled out a set of knives he'd had blessed by the immaculate light just in case he encountered a void shade while on his own. With Vander as a partner it had been a real threat when he had the knives made. His friend would often use the buggers to level a fight and sometimes they managed to wriggle away.

If he was going down by them today he was taking as many of them as he could with him.

-DTRE-

Cobra could hear them, the innocent cries of little kids terrified of the monsters that had stolen them away from their homes. He may not like this country but that didn't mean everyone here was bad, didn't even mean that the general population had the same beliefs as their King, Senators or Military. These were children, so far unspoiled by the evils of man. War zone or not he had to save them.

"I'm right behind you," Xally bit out, the body of a man dropping dead at her feet, neck broken. She may not like taking lives, she got into medicine to save them, but she wasn't just going to hide back at home while everyone she loved faced danger head on.

Cobra smiled, Xally quickly settled on his back, and ran for the small group of children being dragged away from the city.

-DTRE-

He somehow knew he was going to die this way. His father had pretty much said that exact thing when Freed had announced he was leaving home to become a mage. Things had been hard between him and his family ever since, his father publically disowning him and threatening his brothers and mother should they ever try and reach out to him.

Freed shuttered to think what his father would have said if he'd known his eldest son was also currently in love with a man on top of working as a mage…

In the end it wouldn't matter. There were too many creatures coming out of nowhere too quickly he couldn't setup an effective rune barrier to save him from their never ending onslaught. This scenario hadn't been built into anyone's plans. How could it be? Something like this had never been documented before.

Saber in hand Freed ignored the gore that soiled his clothing and dripped from his hair as he continued his battle to try and rejoin with the Boscan forces but he was getting tired. His legs faltered as he took a step back sending him to the ground harshly. The creatures didn't hesitate to surround his prone form ready to pounce and steal his life.

 _My only regret was not telling Kaleb that I absolutely adore him and spending as much time as possible with the man when I had the chance. Even if he eventually pushed me away I would have at least had cherished memories to take with me,_ were Freed's last thoughts eyes staring up into the sky focusing on the beauty of the heavens instead of the chaos surrounding him.

-DTRE-

"Creature what is your name?" A tall man said standing in the center over the single Berserker Erza and Bickslow had been fighting.

"Th-" the initial Berserker coughed, voice rough. "Thomas," he eventually ground out.

"You have a decision to make Thomas. You can continue to fight for the King and country that did this to you until you die or."

"Or?" The Berserker was on his feet now mind clearing, eyes haunted but determined.

"You join Seven in their stand against Pergrande and earn your freedom. If you live through this my people can reverse these mutations and purge your memories if that is what you choose."

"Who are you to make such promises?" Thomas eyed the other Berserkers standing calmly waiting on the side lines.

"Nuryev, King of Seven."

Bickslow watched with baited breathe not sure how anything here would play out. Seven and Bosco weren't on the greatest of terms but recently things had gotten better and Pergrande seemed to be a common enemy. What he couldn't understand was why King Nuryev was in Pregrande currently and what this meant for the Boscan forces even now fighting all around them.

"You can turn me back? Take all the memories away after these bastards killed my wife and daughter?"

"I can and have." King Nuryev stood with confidence. So far his plan was working. Most of Pergrande's Berserkers now answered to him and they were just going around catching the stragglers that he hadn't gotten the chance to already dose.

"Tell me who to kill," Thomas said mouth pursed in a grim line.

"Thaine, remove his collar," Nuryev ordered before turning to address the on-looking pair. "I hope this unspoken alliance leads to future peace between our countries," was all he said before turning and moving on with his motley group of followers.

"Ummm," Bickslow tried to process what the hell just happened.

"We should report in," the ever faithful Erza announced brushing aside the oddity of the situation like normal in favor of completing her assigned duty.

-DTRE-

Freed closed his eyes as a blinding white light encompassed his entire being but it did very little to shield his eyes such was its intensity. It was over in a flash and the darkness of the night provided much needed relief for his aching eyes.

 _Was that it? Am I dead?_ He mused keeping his eyes firmly shut not ready to face his new reality quite yet.

 _Not ever if I can help it._ The rumbling voice in his head had tears burning his now opened eyes as he tried to locate the one person he wanted, no needed to see but the sun spots left him blind. It seemed impossible Kaleb would be here, come just in time to save his pitiful life when he should be on board The Interceptor but he know he heard correctly.

Kaleb carefully lifted the smaller male in his arms ignoring the indulgent smile from Thane who'd teleported him here just in the nick of time as he focused on how wonderful Freed's slight frame fit against his solidly still alive and breathing.

When Kaleb had heard this man's final thoughts everything finally made sense. Freed's reluctance had been him trying to save himself from what he saw as inevitable heartbreak between them because of his own insecurities.

 _I'm never letting you go Freed. You understand that now right?_ He thought before nodding to Thane to take them both back to the ship. The battle was well in hand so there was no reason he couldn't make that promise very literal right now.

Freed shivered against the larger man's chest, clutching at the white leather with all his strength. _I'm going to hold you to that,_ he thought before the world shifted and he found himself back on the airship he came in on. There would be no denying his feelings now or ever again.

-DTRE-

"Solar Dragon Roar!" Gin, Presca and Safra heard as white blinding flames cut down the first line of shades that had almost reached them cutting off the rest from their view. "Solar Flare!" was then yelled followed by massive magic circles bringing forth another torrent fire so hot even from their current distance it had them sweating.

Safra, mind finally cleared watched as a woman with wild blonde hair brushing her wide flared hips walked out of the flames, the pavement under her bare feet turning red hot and smoking with each step, a brilliant smile curling her red painted lips. The fairy knew this person and she had never been more thankful to see her soon to be sister.

"Someone call for reinforcements?" she smirked looking down at the group all a little worse for wear.

Presca had his weapons put away in a flash as he crossed the remaining distance between them before his mouth was sealed over Emzadi's, her brilliant yellow orange eyes lit in amusement before closing as her own arms snaked around the energy mage.

"Had I known this was all I needed to do to get into those tight pants of yours I'd have done it sooner." The solar dragon slayer smirked wickedly when Presca finally pulled away.

"Who said anything about getting in my pants? That was just thank you for saving my ass," Presca shook his head as he turned away. Boscan or not he was not about to have sex with his best friend's sister, not that either of them would care. Presca knew _he_ would find it incredibly awkward sharing pleasure with her when there was no possible future with her and there wasn't. She'd know by now if he was her mate.

"And a very nice ass it is," Emzadi purred smacking it before he was too far away. She'd been trying to seduce this man for years now and this was the most ground she'd been able to cover so far.

"War zone? God of Winter summoned? Death and destruction ringing any bells?" Presca rolled his eyes not at all surprised, she was just as bad as Vander some times which was another reason he wouldn't go there. Emizadi would no doubt crow about her success to her brother and then Vander would once again try to get at him again, probably arrange a full moon near Cristoff with them and his finances locked in a room for the night just to get even with his sister.

Emzadi laughed as she caught up with the now moving group. "Come now. Cristoff and Lucy are safe kicking some serious ass themselves with all her dragons out to play and we've got the rest of Karadin's forces that escaped the initial attack on the run," she cheered before her laughter choked.

An overwhelming magical pressure sent the small group to their knees, a light frost immediately coated their surroundings.

"Shit!" Emzadi cursed as she saw right before her eyes a massive humanoid figure all white and sharp angles materialize right before her eyes. "This is not good."

-DTRE-

"Iggy!" Lucy called her fox spirit as she held onto one of Erveni's horns in a desperate plea to try and free the Plant based dragon from the clutches of a giant that looked like it was made completely of ice.

Erveni, not one prone to violence herself, had taken Lucy high above the fighting to keep her safe as her siblings fought alongside the airships to keep the skies clear of enemies.

Lucy'd been using her vantage point and Erveni's keen eyesight to feed Kaleb tactical information of the entire battle until out of nowhere this monster grabbed them right out of the air. The young dragoness's cried in pain as frost continued to spread from the icy claws trying to breach her scaled hide.

A swirl of green fire answered her call and small jets of concentrated flames shot out immediately at the hand imprisoning the pale green dragon. His wash of bright orange hair easy to spot as he jumped around looking for potential weak spots.

The giant shrieked in pain when the green flames hit the base of its hand, pulling its claws back instinctively allowing Erveni enough space to break away flying higher and out of reach.

"Where did that come from?" her question fell on deaf ears, eyes wide seeing a total of eight of those ice monsters in the city all of a sudden. They were like the demon Deliora but with bodies of jagged white crystal. They seemed to attack everything in their paths heedless of what was before them.

"Lucy!" Cristoff called appearing right by her side immediately looking over her body.

"I'm fine. Erveni shielded me from that, that thing."

"Frost Giants. We came across them in Iceberg but those ones were always alone." Cristoff kneeled hands lit as he tried to relieve some pain from his dragoness sibling's side.

"Thank you brother," Erveni sighed in relief as her frozen muscles became pliable once again. "They are typically solitary creatures and stay in lands conducive to their nature. I don't think we can defeat that many on our own." She circled the warzone again concern for her siblings each trying their best to fight off the Frost Giants but Beddrenys, whose element was fire, seemed to be the only one fairing ok.

-DTRE-

The airship lurched to the side unable to maneuver away from the towering monster that literally manifested right before their eyes. Warning alarms blared as the crew scrambled back on their feet to their stations.

"Ceren put some distance between us. Damage report, someone!" Arman ordered over the noise acting as captain after seeing the actual captain unconscious and bleeding on the floor. "Someone get medical here quickly."

"Engine 3 is down and the aft stabilizer is shot."

"We're limping without that engine sir."

"Captain we lost Fray and Domnio when the hull was breached."

"The shields didn't hold?"

"No sir," was the grave response.

"Ceren we really need to get out of here before it catches us again. We really can't afford another hit."

"I'll try my best sir!"

The crew clamored around the gunship helping the injured, making what repairs they could while in the air as finally the ship gained enough altitude the giant's next blow only glanced their hull.

"We'll be rolling, hold on!" Ceren, the main pilot, warned before sending the ship into an acrobatic maneuver to help lighten the blow and diminish damage to his ship.

Arman's stomach flipped as he clung to the rail as the ship corkscrewed away to safety. Without all of their stabilizers working the artificial gravitational field couldn't quite keep everyone on the ground which made for quite a few swears being shouted out across the ship as the few unfortunate who lost their grip landed hard when their flight path leveled out. The Pradesh patriarch prayed that his children were all safe.

 _Father? Are you ok? Dad?_ Arman heard Kaleb's worried voice.

 _Alive and well. Have you checked on the others? Do we know what those things are?_ Arman's eyes were focused on the exterior monitors watching as the four young dragons tried to corral eight of those giant creatures together all by themselves. It wasn't looking good.

 _So far. Lucy had a close call but she's safe now._

 _Maybe not for long,_ Arman warned as the very sky opened up.

Until about 20 minutes ago their plans had gone smoothly, more so since so far their ground forces had not come upon any of the Berserkers they'd all been the most worried about. The civilian evacuation was going well and many of the prisoner holds on the airships were being filled up by Pergrandian soldiers who laid down their arms at Bosco's superior force rather than die.

Then the reports of hell beasts, loose shades and a variety of unknown creatures started popping up drawing their attention away from their goal. Fortunately these interlopers were apparently attacking both sides preventing Pergrandian forces from recovering while they were distractedly fighting them off as well. It did have Bosco's advance slowed but they were still prevailing…until these giant creatures showed up.

 _What next?_ Kaleb asked turning his attention outside and gulped. There was no mistaking what those large reptilian heads belonged to. The only question was where they friend or foe?

-DTRE-

"Gyzor please tell me those are friends of yours," Laxus shot another massive lightning bolt at the Frost Giant's knee in an effort to limit its mobility.

"I see mama!" the not so little lighting dragon shot off toward a massive female easily 4 times her size without warning.

"Shit give me a warning next time," Laxus chided barely finding his footing in time before he'd been thrown.

"Sorry," Gyzor whined softly but didn't stop from settling on her mother's back and nuzzling her neck.

Laxus couldn't help but snort and settle in as they waited. Had his mother still been alive and suddenly showed up as well he'd of probably done the same thing.

Nurem rumbled as almost all her young ones gathered to her side while all the remaining dragons that survived Arcnologia came through the portal her mate Draco opened before following them through, near invisible in the sky so late at night.

"I see Beddrenys is as willful as ever," she said as she watched her little firecracker continue fighting instead of letting the adults take over."

"He's an idiot," Chymmai her oldest son quipped.

"And he's got our destructive idiot with him." Gajeel added from his back.

-DTRE-

"Why do the adults always got to ruin my fun," the young fire dragon whined as he put some distance from his opponent to ready a fire roar.

"I'm all fired up. With them all gone we can really let lose!" Natsu cheered from his back a wild smile on his face as flames flickered around his body.

"Right! Let's show them we got this ourselves." Beddrenys roared unleashing his unwieldly element. Natsu not to be out done jumped into the flames using their force to propel him like missile straight at their opponent.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn," he shouted his head ramming into the ice neck shattering it and effectively decapitating one of the giants.

Beddrenys spend up a little catching his new friend before he could fall to the ground.

"That was one, seven more to go." Natsu said eyes swirling from the impact, the giant's ice proving to be a little bit harder that he'd anticipated.

-DTRE-

Draco roared in pride seeing the way his boy defeated the frost giant with one of the dragon slayers. "What are we waiting for or are you going to let my son show you all up." His fangy grin was the last thing the rest of the dragons saw before he shot down to join the battle.

Nurem rolled her eyes. "Children I want each of you with one of us down there, understood?"

"We've got solar, sky, poison, shadow and light dragon slayers grounded down there too so if any of you are so inclined for a human partner…" Lucy suggested to the dragons still riding safely on the back of Erveni.

"Grandance's girl is mine," a brilliantly purple colored dragon broke off into a dive laughing wildly.

"I don't want Skiadrum or Wesslogia's brats," another dragon shot after the first followed shortly by the rest of the group.

"We finally get to fight together son," Nurem said as a familiar presence replaced that of her daughter on her back.

"Like I'd miss this." Cristoff grinned wolfishly.

-DTRE-

The men on the ground paused as they watched the mass group of dragons literally tear each of the ice monsters apart like tissue paper.

"Fuck Bosco's got dragons?"

"Like it's doing them any good. More of those monsters just keep appearin-" the man was cut off blood gurgling up his esophagus.

"Msirdre?" the other man looked to his side eyes bugged at the tall pale man whose hand was currently buried in his compatriot's neck.

"Have I really been gone for so long you humans don't even remember my creations?" Hroth sighed. "Disappointing really. I will never understand what he sees in such stupid parasites." Another flick of his wrist the ice god separated the other man's head from his body and his other hand freed from the other's flesh.

Slowly Hroth licked the bright red fluid dripping down his arm savoring the metallic tang.

"I will agree those two were worthless parasites but you'll find not all of us are the same." A deep voice caught the immortal's attention. Turning his head he saw a fairly fearsome looking mortal, wings dark as night wielding his brother's blades, the same blades that had cut down his first body.

"Your first mistake was arming yourself with those blades. Your second was thinking yourself above any of the other mortal trash." Hroth spread his arms ripping open the pathways to the voids and hell to free another wave of the eternally hungry shades and hell beasts. "You'll die for your gumption."

"Not by those," Vander cut in black staff in hand. The shades immediately turned on the soulless creatures as both tried tearing the other down. The shrieking wails died abruptly as Vander sent the whole lot to the voids.

Hroth had not expected to see a shadow master still in existence with all he'd down to offset the control in their magic to claim their servants as his own before Apollo managed to send him from Earthland. His grin turned malicious.

"It seems I wasn't as thorough in destroying the balance in your magic as I thought. Something I'll have to correct once I'm done here."

"You won't get the chance," Kaleb cut in following his magic's call to join his brother's to stand against their greatest foe.

"You will be the first to die Nephew mine." Hroth lashed out bringing his frigid cutting winds to bare all good humor lost feeling his brother's magic flowing through the most recent arrival.

Zen's wings sharpened to hardened points his magic imbuing each feather as he moved to intercept the troublesome god.

-DTRE-

"Gin we need to help them," Safra struggled against the other fairy's superior strength trying to go help her fiancé, brother and their adopted brother.

"No Safra, they are fine. Your lack of fighting experience will only put them in more danger." It hurt Gin to say it but it was true. He wanted nothing more than to join them to send Hroth back from where he came but he had enough experience to see how seemless the three worked together dancing circles around Hroth. He'd only get in the way too.

"I can't just do nothing!"

"Why do nothing daughter," a new tenor voice rang clearly through the chaos.

"Apollo," Safra froze recognizing the way the world around them heated just as much as the voice.

"You have all you need to cut Hroth off from his greatest resource right on your back child."

"If you're here why don't you help?" Gin's voice cracked in frustration. "He's one of you."

"Earthland could not survive my interference once again. Iceberg's climate used to be similar to Pergrande's before I stopped Hroth the first time. If I were to step in again the backlash would cause an ice age killing all those I tried protecting." For the second time in her life Safra saw a softness behind the usual indifferent look of the Sun God before for her.

"Make me proud." Apollo kissed her brow before leaving them once again.

Gin watched as Safra's too large eyes rolled back into her head, body glowing and shaking from whatever Apollo transferred to her in the brief moment they touched.

"Safra! Safra!" Gin called frustrated beyond belief.

-DTRE-

"Everyone we kill two more fucking show up," Cobra seethed completely done with this shit. He was tired after reversing all the poison in those kids only to be scooped up by massive talons then tossed unceremoniously on a dragon's back leaving his mate alone to protect the children as he fought his worst nightmare. The magnitude of the cold these bastards put off made his body hurt being so close.

"Quick complaining kid. You're acting like the spoiled bitch whose soul you got in there." The dragon snarked just as angry as the little slayer on his back.

"Thought you said you were friends," Cobra responded before sending another shockwave at just the right frequency to shatter the bastard to useless crystals.

"Doesn't mean she wasn't a right bitch when she had to get her hands dirty. Preferred her every whim catered to by the males looking for her to birth clutches for them."

"Figures." Cobra rolled his eyes. It explained exactly how Tink managed to get claimed as kin - she just bought her way into his dragon soul's good graces with treats and spa treatments.

"It was always safer to keep her out of a fight because she'd get vindictive as hell if her peace was ruined. Managed to make Arcnologia sterile for life before that bastard got her in the end."

"Can't we at least fight nearer to the idiots or Emzadi where it's warmer?" Cobra asked mood vastly improved as the soul in him purred at the memory.

-DTRE-

"You're sure? I didn't like whatever he did to you."

"I have to be," Safra narrowed her eyes to focus. She wasn't the greatest with a physical bow, had only grabbed it to have some sort of protection if she ran out of magic, and firing four arrows at the same time was another thing all together.

Exhaling Safra let the arrows fly.

-DTRE-

 _How exactly are we supposed to kill an immortal god?_ Vander asked as he once again cut through the man's flesh only for it to knit back up immediately not even a drop of blood to show he'd been wounded at all.

 _There must be a trick to it. His healing is slower when I catch him with my blades,"_ Zen added right before four arrows had him ducking to avoid being hit.

"Sorry!" the three brothers turn to see Safra's hand waving frantically.

"You really need to teach Saf how to use a bow," Kaleb said having narrowly avoided being hit as well.

Vander rolled his eyes. The same could be said for Kaleb, he was her "brother" because of Apollo after all.

"You wretch!" Hroth yelled sending a blade of pure ice right at her as he felt the greater part of his creation magic just gone, sealed away when the arrows boxed him in meaning until he killed her he wouldn't be able to call any more wraiths or frost giants.

"Safra!" Vander dropped into the shadows leaving the fight for his fiancés that were both in danger of being impaled.

Zen and Kaleb unleashed more of their light magic driving Hroth back.

"Eep!" Safra squeaked as the ground suddenly yanked both her and Gin down as the massive sword narrowly missed them.

"NOOO!" Hroth shrieked his body doubling over but instead of looking at the brothers he'd been fighting his eyes were focused on something in the distance before he was just… gone.

-DTRE-

Cristoff's hands shook as the final frost giant fell and no others appeared.

"We did it," he said disbelievingly.

"Not quite little one. We still have the lingering hell beasts and shades to deal with." Nurem landed reluctantly shifting into her humanoid form, something she hated doing, so she could maneuver around better in the human city to help hunt at ground level.

A painful unearthly scream captured all the dragons' and slayers' attention in time to see a sudden flash of light then silence.

Another tormented wordless wail cut through the deafening silence.

"What?" Wendy asked when that too ended pushing her bangs back. None of them had any answers.

-DTRE-

General Tennison broke ranks from his contingent of Holy Knights his path uninterrupted as he closed in on the Royal Reception Hall, the building Presca and Vander's fiancés said they'd last seen Karadin. It didn't make sense to him that a man like Pergrande's king wouldn't want to watch his triumph against his enemies he'd unleased an immortal god on. _What could possibly keep a man like that from gloating?_

The question drove him on in need to see for himself where this scum of a ruler was hiding. All of his careful planning, Bosco's success in ridding the world of the poisonous influence he'd been raised in dedication to eliminate was all coming undone because he hadn't acted fast enough.

A single day sooner and Pergrande's terrorizing regime who have been brought to their knees!

Smoothly he followed the halls of lifeless bodies deeper and deeper until he came to an open room covered in blood, gore and limbs scattered around mutilated bodies. Tennison moved to the pristine center where what looked like his prey stood frozen in glass.

Carefully he reached out his gauntleted hand smoothing over the freezing surface, magic reaching out and finding Karadin's mind still alive.

"Oh well now this is interesting." His voice echoed in the room. Stepping back the middle-aged warrior circled his enemy. "It seems like you finally bit off more than you could chew. Really though, with your plans against my home, you'd have soon found Bosco just as easily difficult to swallow. It's almost a shame it was your own plan that backfired on you and not our steel alone that brought you down.

"Years you've threatened what is mine. Stood in the shadows manipulating people and things to spread your infection. I think it is only fitting it is by my hand your tyranny comes to an end."

In one swift turn Tennison's sword arched out gleaming white cutting through ice and bone like butter parting the once king right down his center.

"Long live the king," he sneered into the silence; his magic no longer able to touch the now dead mind of his enemy.

 _Karadin is dead,_ he mentally reached out to Kaleb through the mental link that had been forced on him as a wat to "keep an eye on him" during the battle. He didn't care. He loved his country in the only way he was capable of and he would never let it fall to foreign dictators.

As he turned away to go back to his men and fight to his very last something hit his back, cold, dark, and invaded him completely. His knees his the floor hard, metal clanking noisily as he hit the ground, body slumped as the burning cold ripped into his soul.

 _So this is how it ends._

Unearthly screams tore through his throat echoing out through the silent courtyard. Kaleb fell to his knees swiftly cutting off the metal link and the overwhelming pain that came from being consumed by a shade from the voids.

As Vander's brother this wasn't the first time he'd been mentally linked in some way to a shade's victim though this one had come as a surprise. The coincidence of Karadin's death and Hroth's sudden anger and disappearance happening at the same time, however, didn't escape the mindbender. It was very likely General Tennison saved them all in the end.

-End of Chapter-

Voila! Just a few things to tie up, some fluff epilogues to write and I will have finally finished the first story I ever started!

Thank you all once again for hanging in there with me, for your wonderful comments, favorites and follows. It's been quite the ride.

Much Love, Blas


	36. The End

**-Chapter 35-**

"Wait, you're not coming back to Pelerno with us?" Cristoff asked confusion marring his brow.

"No child. My place is here. With Pergrande's king and the majority of their governing body dead someone must look after the people and the lands." Nurem explained calmly laying contentedly in a field outside what was left of Rommell sun glinting of her scales like precious gems.

"Isn't that why Dad and Draco are meeting with what's left of Pergrande's state officials? To work out who's taking control and what they have to change before Bosco lends any aid?" He couldn't understand this. After years of being forcibly separated from each other Cristoff had just assumed his mother would be coming back to Bosco with him now that she was no longer in hiding.

"Tell me Cristoff, what would you have me do in Pelerno once there? Ignore my other hatchlings who have spent far longer without their mother? Your father's land isn't large enough to support 6 dragons my son, I would not be able to bring them with me."

"I've just missed you so much." Cristoff pressed against his mother's snout emotions running high.

"Don't forgot you have your own hatchlings on the way. Your mate and they are sure to keep you very busy besides, once I've established my rule again I'm only a moonshift away."

"Wait rule again?"

"Pergrande was once mine, a great nation, and had that good for nothing pest of a so called dragon not been dead set on dragon annihilation because some of our people were gluttonous selfish beasts I would not have had to abandon my lands and my horde. You wouldn't deny me my horde would you son?" The dangerous glint in her silver eyes let Cristoff know she wasn't completely teasing. "Besides the day is come for man and dragon to rule all of Earthland together. We will set the world's expectations here as dragons once again roam freely."

"Will you come and visit after Lucy gives birth?"

"That should be obvious. Now go to your mate. Your siblings lessons are about to start and they are headed this way."

As Cristoff looked up in the sky off in the distance sure enough he saw 5 little dragons flying their way. Hugging his mother's large snort once more her turned to go hunt down his mate.

-DTRE-

"Kaleb!" Freed cried pushing back as hard as he could loving the way his lover's firm body caged his in, the feel of his strong hand firmly stroking his member as he was taken from behind. He was glory personified.

 _That's it Freed, give me all you got._ Kaleb grunted feeling Freed's body constrict below him mind overwhelmed in the pleasure of release and he finally let himself go with a few last shuttering thrusts.

"You're so perfect," Kaleb sighed into Freed's hair, his body taxed. Slumping to the side he pulled lover with him unwilling to let any space come between them right now.

"Hardly." Freed said but unable to prevent a smile from forming he was so deliriously happy.

"You're perfect to me." Kaleb let his hands wander over to the smooth planes of Freed's heated skin.

The rune mage sighed in complete contentment knowing there was no arguing with the man. Instead he let his lips brush the powerful arms surrounding him placing light kisses wherever he could reach.

"Promise with me?"

Freed tensed, unsure if he just heard what he did. Surely he'd fallen asleep and was dreaming. There was no way this was real life. Slowly he turned in Kaleb's arms meeting the soft gaze of pale lavender eyes. His lungs stopped working but not his mind.

 _Me? Are you sure?_ He mentally braced himself for an answer.

Kaleb chuckled lightly smoothing the long green bangs back so his view wasn't obstructed. "Yes _you_ , Freed. We've known each other for how long?"

 _Three years, 2 months, 12 days and 3 hours._ Freed didn't even have to do the math, he'd been keeping track since the moment the met.

"13 minutes and 24, 25, 26 seconds exactly." Kaleb could see the shock consume those cerulean depths and continued. "From the moment I met you I'd wanted you but-"

"I was completely wrapped up in Laxus." Freed exhaled, his lungs finally cooperating.

"You were. As time passed and I got to know the man behind the beauty I grew to admire your intelligence, your passion and conviction but I'd already resigned myself to never having a chance with you. You are a loyal man Freed, in ways that no one would ask you to be." He paused letting his mind drift to where it all changed.

"Then on New Year's when I heard myself in your thoughts that way I realized that maybe, just maybe, I actually had a chance." Kaleb held Freed closer placing a gentle kiss on his temple. "Now that I have you I don't plan on letting go."

Tears burned the back of Freed's eyes. How long had he denied himself for nothing? _Well no longer._ Taking in a shaky breath he nodded. "Yes. Yes Kaleb I'll Promise with you."

Kaleb smiled brightly sealing his lips over his Promised's lips eagerly, hungrily. Finally after all these years he's found someone to love.

-DTRE-

Lucy sat quietly in the room idly listening to Arman, Laxus, Draco, Nuryev – she didn't quite understand why Seven's new king was even here – and some general of Pergrande's military whose name she didn't catch with a couple of his men to negotiate Pergrande's surrender, the proposed new queen – something she'd have to tell Cristoff about as soon as possible - , and various stipulations required to be implemented immediately so aid in rebuilding Rommell would be provided. It was a lot of things she cared about but not in the way that she'd wanted to be present for but unfortunately there were still people out there loyal to their fallen king and it seemed like everyone in her life was under the impression she would be their main target.

So, instead of Lucy going out into the city helping the surviving citizens in any way she could, she was stuck here listening to political negotiations bored out of her mind and would be until Cristoff came back from spending time with Nurem.

It had taken all of the dragon slayers banded together for her to agree to stay by Draco and only after Virgo had opened her own gate offering to help in her stead.

Lucy fiddled with her keys on her belt still out from requip storage when she'd freed all of Draco and Nurem's hatchlings from their contracts and made new ones with Draco's stars so the young dragons could stay in Earthland with their mother. After being locked away from them for so long Lucy was having a hard time letting go of the warm bit of metal.

"Miss Lucy I've made you your nutritional smoothie and I expect you to finish it. It really has been too long since your last." Lucy looked to her side and there standing in all his immaculately dressed glory was Capricorn, her staple green drink set on a silver tray just for her. Rolling her eyes at his formality and concern Lucy took the proffered drink. Even her spirits were hovering now that they could.

"Thank you very much Capricorn. I was getting a little hungry," she said smiling brightly gripping her keys again.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Sipping her drink Lucy turned her attention back to the meeting after Capricorn closed his own gate she found Draco staring at her intently nostrils quivering with everyone else in the room looking back and forth between them.

"Ummm, can I help you?" she said not sure what else to say. _Did I miss something?_

"How long have you been drinking that?" Draco's deep voice rumbled, pure onyx eyes glancing down to it then right back to her eyes.

"I think…" Lucy quickly did the math. It was right before she got Adro's key so that was, "a little over a year. It's supposed to help me with magic regeneration and help me get stronger; Capricorn's secret recipe." She rambled on more nervous now that the stare had bloomed into a full on glare from the celestial dragon.

"Have you been experiencing any draconic behavior?" he questioned steadily.

"Yeah but only since meeting Cristoff for the first time," she tried to defend herself not sure what she was defending herself against.

Draco growled, magic flaring, lashing out as he stood.

Lucy snarled, her drink hitting the floor forgotten, eyes a matching black, scales like before dusting her skin at the obvious challenge before her.

"I am a Queen you will submit!" she flexed her platinum scale covered claws.

"I am your Sire I will do no such thing," Draco said calmly letting his magic pulse stronger easily dwarfing the little blond before him.

She growled low, lip curling back in a silent snarl at being outmatched. Two bright flashes at her side had a satisfied smirk darkening her features.

"I will submit to no male but one and you are not him." She chuckled as her stance shifted ready to fight.

Cristoff blinked, momentarily disorientated by his change in surroundings but as Lucy's voice registered in his mind he quickly looked around.

Zen felt the threat in the air before his feet even touched the ground, the suddenly close proximity he felt to Lucy had his swords drawn and ready for a fight to defend his sister. They'd all been worried about someone coming after her so he pushed aside the question in how he got here for later.

"You will submit to me," Nurem's voice boomed through the chamber.

Lucy looked toward the new challenge and almost immediately cowed. There standing in the doorway was a tall regal woman skin as pale as the moon, hair as dark as the night and eyes a brilliant blinding silver. Even overwhelmed by draconic instincts Lucy recognized another Queen, a queen she knew she could not match and would not risk her young in trying.

Dropping to her needs Lucy bared her throat to this unknown female.

"Somebody want to tell me what is going on?" Zen was the first to recover from any shock he felt taking a moment to sheath his swords now that the feeling of danger passed.

"Draco you should have known better than to try and adopt an adult human female," Nurem chided five children looking about 6-7 followed close on her heals as she stormed across the large meeting room. She was not at all happy at the little power show her mate had made interrupting their hatchlings lessons. She'd actually been concerned some new enemy had shown up and hurried to his side as quickly as possible only to see him trying to dominate a female slayer using his own magic.

"First, I didn't. Second-" he added quickly before Nurem could cut him off, "Cristoff calm your mate," he ordered more than a little frustrated the waif of a human was once again snarling at him. She'd submit to his mate but not him; it was ridiculous!

Cristoff quickly pulled Lucy up off the floor and into his arms without question, growls thrumming in his chest soothingly. While not officially adopted by Draco he was the mate of his mother and not someone he'd want to test. The same could not be said for Lucy.

"Second," he cleared his voice, "She has to submit to me before I am able to teach her how to use my magic and tame the beast inside less it overwhelm her and she is lost like Arcnologia was."

Nurem pressed her palm to her forehead. "True," she conceded. Earthland had only just recovered from what Arcnologia wrought and she wouldn't wish that insanity to befall her son's mate. "This is not going to be easy. Her dragon soul is of an age she will not will not accept you as her superior without a fight yet she is pregnant and I will not have my grandchildren risked." An irritated grumble tore through her chest.

"How could this happened if not by you?" she questioned seating herself at the head of the table after she'd settled her little ones behind her.

Lucy, finally calmed, buried her face in her mate's chest blushing brightly in her embarrassment. "Did I really challenge Draco to a fight?" she squeaked quietly but not enough so said dragon didn't hear.

"You did," he grumped at the situation taking a seat next to his mate. "I need you to summon Capricorn. He has some explaining to do."

Lucy did as she was asked quickly taking an extreme amount of comfort she had Cristoff on one side and Zen on her other when she joined everyone around the table.

"Miss Lucy is there something else you require?" The goat spirit bowed deferentially.

"Oh no Capricorn don't even try to play innocent. You know why you're here." Draco was well beyond playing games.

"We did not know she would form a dragon soul." Capricorn kept it simple. At Draco's glare the goat spirit reluctantly started from the beginning. There was a reason the dragon was not assigned any single key to be called you needed all five. Like the Spirit King he was too powerful for just any mage to summon and that was not a power he would willingly fight against.

"About 2 years ago Miss Lucy was starting to complain about chest pains. As her spirits we knew her magical development was approaching the limit the Spirit King has placed on all Celestial Spirit Mages but were forbidden to tell her since at the time no one knew that an archangel was still alive…" he looked meaningfully at Zen then continued.

"She is a wonderful Master. Just as beautiful and kind as her mother was and because of that many of her spirits have vowed to be hers for the duration of her life. As such we could not bear to sit idly by until the day came when the pain became too much she would have to give up her magic all together so Virgo and I came up with a plan. If we introduced another kind of magic to her, still celestial in nature but without the imposed limiter, her body might acclimate to it and relieve her pain."

"So you gave her some of my magic in those drinks," he nodded in understanding. Rumors of the Starbringer were rampant in Spirit World and his own children spoke fondly of the woman. If he'd been in a similar circumstance he knew he would have likely tried to do something similar. "How?"

Capricorn shifted nervously. "Virgo got her hands on some of your scales. I then grounded them into a fine powder."

"That's why those smelt dangerous," Cristoff exclaimed.

"Indeed they would. Dragon scales are also rumored to extend a mortal's existence to that of a dragon but I'm sure that had nothing to do with your decision." Draco smirked knowingly. Capricorn had as good as acknowledged being tied to the woman himself until her death and considering at the time she wasn't mated to a slayer that meant maybe 60 solid years; that was so little to a celestial spirit. He had no doubt they were trying to kill two birds with one stone but their enthusiasm blinded their reason.

"Your idea was sound but using my scales while I was in the Spirit World was where the mistake was made. Did you not consider what feeding a part of my celestial spiritual body to her might mean? You essentially gave her small bits of my soul until there was enough there she became a dragon slayer. A dragon slayer without a clue of what she was or any help to acclimate."

"Not until just now. Any signs that that might be the case prior we either did not see or could be easily explained by her use of one of your keys."

"So, I ate Draco?" Lucy was pale and very much green around the gills at the thought. Did Mira know everything that was in the shake? Did Erik? _No, even they wouldn't have let me drink that had they known._

"Think of it like you would the milk from your mother when you were a baby. It came from him but was not him," Capricorn tried to placate but only succeeded to make it sound worse.

"I ate a spirit. I ate a dragon and a spirit. I think I'm going to be sick-" Lucy's hand covered her mouth as she dry heaved.

Cristoff channeled some of his magic letting its natural affects sooth her and quiet her stomach. "Think of it like this. My magic is flowing into you right now nourishing you and our little ones so they can grow big and strong. Nothing gross about that is there?"

Lucy looked at Cristoff unconvinced but still let his magic settle her. There was a distinct difference in him flooding her with magic and eating dragon scales from a celestial spirit.

Nurem sat back and listened as small conversations started breaking out all around her. Most were talking about the how and why, even the Pergrandians present seemed intrigued by their little drama, but no one was talking about what next. It was nice to know what happened but that didn't change the fact that her son's mate needed to learn some essentials from Draco and before she gave birth. She shuddered to think what the stress on her body might cause to happen if she wasn't in control.

"Lucy, you and Cristoff will stay here with me and I will oversee your lessons with my mate. Your dragon recognizes my dominance so when she escapes your reason to fight Draco I can reign her in and Cristoff can settle her. Once you've control and accepted Draco as your sire there should be no further complications," she declared with a look of such confidence and surety no one dared to question her.

"I think she will make an excellent ruler," the Purgrandian aid whispered to his general. Her power and authority was unmistakable and even though she was female he had no doubt their men would fall in line.

"I agree," the general whispered back not seeing the satisfied smirks directed their way by either of the dragons sitting in human form. "Gentlemen, and lady," he added. "Shall we get back to the reason why we are all here?"

Lucy zoned out once the meeting started up again trying to cope with everything she'd just learned. _I am a dragon slayer._ The concept was just as foreign to her as she imagined it had been for Erza only Erza had found out she was actually born from a slayer turned dragon. Completely ignoring the how it happened – she couldn't think about that – Lucy wondered how Erza had coped with such a life altering fact.

"I'm going to go talk with Erza," Lucy whispered as she quietly got up to leave the room not realizing both Zen and Cristoff followed her out.

"What are you going to do?" Cristoff asked his brother. Zen was still trying to acclimate to his new life of freedom and the lunar slayer knew Lucy was as much a grounding force for him as their father was, more so in a way because Lucy had no expectations of him when they met.

"I haven't decided yet. The need to be near Lucy and protect her is still strong but I cannot live my life attached to her apron strings. A lot will depend on how it was I suddenly became by her side earlier. If I know that is possible in the future no matter the distance I think I would like to go study in Minstrel, maybe travel and see more of Earthland."

"That sounds like a good plan. You've spent too much of your life hidden away or stuck in one place."

Zen for the first time since returning home put his arm around his brother's shoulder. He knew Cristoff was big into physical signs of affection and he really wanted to show his appreciation for his open support.

"Does no one realize that Cristoff has essentially mated his step-sister?" Vander asked no one under his breath plans of relentless teasing already forming in his mind as he got ready to leave as well. His father had "asked" him to keep an extra eye on Lucy until Cris came back and he'd been cursing his existence until a minute ago; that scene more than made up for the hour waste of his time.

 _Says the guy getting ready to mate and marry my sister,_ Kaleb interjected.

 _I don't mind. We've always been an awfully close family._ Vander cycled through various partners he's shared with each of his siblings at the same time in his mind. _Good times._

Kaleb snorted then left his brother to do what he would. It was all rather entertaining.

-DTRE-

"Things are going well," Thaine said as they started clearing the room the meeting finally concluded for the day.

"They are indeed. I was surprised King Altiene offered the use of one of his fleet to see us home." Nuryev accepted the file Thaine had compiled for him on the berserkers in his care flipping through each of their requests for when they landed on Seven's soil.

It seemed most of the men no matter if they decided to keep all of their memories or not or returned to their original bodies or not wanted to join Seven's military, each one of them stating a need for a purpose.

"I'm not. You've been systematically undermining two of the greatest threats to Bosco for some time now. He would have to be completely obtuse to refuse your parley for peace."

"You forget it was also because of information I provided that led to his eldest's execution."

"Princess Kurino made her own choices Sire."

"She did but King Altiene is a dedicated father and loved his daughter."

Nuryev closed the file as they turned the corner just in time to brace himself as a blonde blur barreled into him.

"You're Highness!" Thaine exclaimed rushing to his side.

"I'm fine Thaine she doesn't weight much though she hits like a train," Nuryev grunted adjusting a little so her knee was no longer close to his groin.

He felt the growl in his chest before he heard it then bright orange blazing eyes locked onto him, sharp canines peaked out of full red painted lips.

"Mine," her sultry voice said before she latched onto his throat.

"Oh come on! Every fucking time!" Bickslow exclaimed. "Why do I always have to witness every fucking slayer on Earthland find their mate," he grumbled as he started digging in his pocket for his com. He and Em had just been sweeping the area when she shot off like that. Since he was a damn good brother he followed her and apparently made it just in time. His father would kill him if he didn't report this right away.

"Mate as in a dragon slayer's mate?" Thaine watched his king and the blonde wrestle around on the ground guardedly. Ever since they were children he'd been by Nuryev's side so he knew just about as much about dragon slayers as Nuryev did after a lifetime of fascination with the mages and their magic. It seemed almost fitting he was destined to be claimed by one himself and by one that is a daughter of a Boscan Ambassador? It almost seemed too good to be true so he needed to hear it confirmed.

"Yep, his soul's already trying to wrap around my sister's as we speak," Bickslow answered eyes flaring green just to be sure Emzadi wasn't mistaken. She'd already lost two men due to matings gone wrong, he did _not_ want to see a third.

"Sire I suggest you take your mate to the quarters you stayed in while we were here. That part of the structure survived the bombings and it would give you more privacy than your tent."

"I'm a bit busy-" he groaned as the powerful blonde slammed him to the ground. He absolutely hated being forced on his back, years of being drugged and sexually tortured had created a powerful aversion. Nuryev bent his back so when the woman pounced on him again he added the give in his movement to her momentum and it was enough to flip around on top of her.

"Is there a reason you're not using your magic?" he questioned calmly a notepad out as he jotted out a list of things he was going to have to rearrange while his king was bonding with his mate.

"Because I'm a fucking idiot with the sexiest woman alive wanting to wrestle me to the ground," he bit out before bringing his magic to bear at the reminder.

It worked instantaneously with as much skin to skin contact that he had and Emzadi froze face becoming vacant giving Seven's king a moment to focus and calm his nerves. This woman below him was his greatest blonde fantasy - tall and confident like the woman he only knew as Sun but curvy and exuded power like the Lunar Slayer's petite mate Lucy. Difference was this woman sent fire through his veins.

"Emzadi, Solar Dragon Slayer, I, King Nuryev Allaidian, declare my intentions to make you the queen of my heart in front of your family and the only person I consider mine," he recited the necessary wording so his relationship would be fully recognized when they returned to Seven adding his own little twist since none of his family still lived. "Do you accept my attentions?"

Emzadi's eyes lost the glazed look long before he'd spoken and by the end she had a single tear running down her cheek. Somehow this handsome man above her had managed to quite the dragon in her and only the dragon. She had no memories of life without the influence of the dragon lacrima in her body and she found a gentleness she didn't knew existed.

"I, Emzadi Luzaella Pradesh of the Draculi Clan, accept your attentions as my own in front of your family and mine," she stated quietly her usual larger than life personality subdued.

Nuryev leaned down and sighed as her warm full lips teased his mouth slowly melting into the kiss but keeping the raging dragon in her soul locked down.

"As Lady Emzadi's witness I'm going to need to you sign this statement as testament that the rights were fulfilled," Thaine said holding out an official looking form to Bickslow who'd just hung up his call to his father.

Bickslow scanned the document initialing various parts like a checklist as he went down before signing his name and dating it.

"Do you just carry around Sevenese engagement forms with you all the time," he asked curiously. Something about him seemed oddly familiar.

"A good aid does what they're told when they're told. A great aid anticipates and does what they're told before they are even asked. I am a great king's aid," he replied plainly a smile tugging at his lips.

That's when it clicked for the seith mage. Kaleb's assistant was just like this man always ready with what was needed and half the time had things done before his brother could ask.

"I'll have to introduce you to a friend of mine. His name's Thane. Peas in a pod the pair of you."

"How bizarre my name in Thaine as well…" he mused.

"Weird." Bickslow fought the shudder running down his spine and left to go find his own mate,

-DTRE-

Arman sat in his cabin onboard The Horizon lacrima clutched in his hand a dreamy expression on his face. Never in a million years did he think his little Emi would mate Seven's King. A year ago he would have been concerned for his daughter. It was no secret Nuryev's mother Kressa was an evil woman who had her son invent many atrocious things through the years.

Fortunately he knew the man a little better now, had Vander's word he was V, their contact that helped funnel most of the information they had used against Pergrande and his own mother before she was killed. Cristoff and Lucy even said he was instrumental in their escape before Bosco's forces had even arrived. Nuryev also managed to get Pregrande's berserkers free from their control collars and used them to help in the invasion.

The decorated ambassador was a huge proponent to the phrase "Actions speak louder than words" and Nuryev's actions proved him to be an intelligent, patient and upstanding man that Arman would not be ashamed to call family.

He sighed. It was a bitter-sweet moment, realizing that almost all his children where either mated, engaged or in a holding pattern until family drama settled enough so they could be; Farron had been prepared to accept Queen Hisui's marriage offer for months now. The only one left was Zen but he knew better than to even suggest his little angel settle down any time soon. If anyone deserved a chance to play and see the world free from responsibility for a little while it would be him.

 _Maybe I should suggest to Vander that he take Zen with the three of them if they do decide to go traveling after this; with how antsy I see both Safra and Gin getting I think it's likely. That way he's not alone and is sure to have a lot of adventures._

Smiling Arman turned on his tablet to do his favorite thing ever. Shopping for grandbabies.

-End of Story-

So, what did you all think? I think I summed up everything nicely with this one but if you still have questions let me know. I have a few epilogue scenes planned so maybe I can include those answers in them if they aren't already.

Thank you all for Following, Favoriting and Reviewing this story. It was my first and took almost a year to complete. Turned out just how I planned for it to which is not a guarantee when I finally sit down to write.

Much Love, Blas


End file.
